A Herdeira
by Proxyma
Summary: Bella Swan é conhecida por ser uma boa planejadora, ter uma vida e um trabalho entendiantes e por amar muito sua família. Contudo, revelações sobre seu passado acabam por levá-la a um beco sem saída: tornando-se, contra sua vontade, a herdeira de uma fortuna que pode arruiná-la e com o terrível enteado de sua mãe para atormentá-la, Bella deve agora planejar como resolver tudo isso.
1. Prólogo

**Olá a todos. Apesar de esta não ser a primeira fanfic que inicio, é uma primeira que planejo terminar. Tenho todo o texto dela pré-escrito e planejo publicar um a cada final de semana. Mal posso descrever como estou feliz por ter terminado essa história e ter um lugar para compartilhá-la. Por favor, sintam-se livre para apontar os erros - especialmente os ortográficos - e o que eu poderia melhorar no futuro. ******

**Por fim, deixo claro que todos os personagens são de Stephanie Meyer. ******

**PS: Essa fanfic também estava sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, não é uma cópia. Eu mesma a estou publicando, ao mesmo tempo, em dois lugares diferentes.**

A Herdeira

Prólogo

Ás vezes, Bella queria poder voltar a gostar dos feriados como gostava quando era criança.

Oito anos atrás, quando ela tinha 14 anos, feriados queriam dizer que ela ia poder ler, sair para algum lugar com seus irmãos, ouvir música com suas amigas ou assistir algum filme com sua família. De fato, aos 22 anos, ela adoraria ainda poder fazer tudo isso.

Uma pena que todas aquelas contas não se pagariam sozinhas se ela não fizesse o orçamento para elas.

Ajustando os óculos no rosto e tomando mais um gole de seu café, ela voltou novamente suas atenções para o mar de contas a sua frente. Ajudaria se ela pudesse simplesmente avaliar as contas de seus clientes, pessoas com boa situação financeira, mas péssimo controle orçamentário, que se viam obrigados a pedir consultoria na empresa de administração onde ela trabalhava para evitar uma falência iminente. Sua vida seria absolutamente mais tranquila se pudesse apenas oferecer sua consultoria para essas pessoas e elas a pagassem, a partir daí, seguindo seus conselhos apenas se quisessem. No final do dia, ela dormiria tranquila, sem pensar nesses casos.

Mas é claro que seu chefe tinha que fazer questão de culpar a equipe da qual ela fazia parte quando algum dos clientes não conseguia manter seus bens. Não importava se isso tinha acontecido porque os próprios clientes não tinham seguido sua consultoria e depois voltado irados por terem ficado sem dinheiro. Seu departamento sempre recebia uma bronca no final do dia. O que significava que ela era obrigada a lidar com clientes mimados que não entendiam porque não podiam comprar mais sapatos de 8 milhões, mesmo tendo uma dívida de 9.

Quando ela tinha se formado com honras em administração financeira no ano anterior e arranjado aquele emprego assim que saíra da faculdade, suas mães haviam ficado orgulhosas dela. Bella sabia que elas ficariam orgulhosas mesmo que ela tivesse decidido se tornar atendente de Fast Food, mas a verdade é que ela mesma tinha ficado feliz por conseguir aquele emprego, com um salário bastante razoável para um primeiro emprego estável. Mesmo que suas mães tentassem disfarçar ao máximo, Bella tinha plena consciência de que a hipoteca da casa e o custeio da faculdade de seu irmão tinham deixado suas finanças em um nível crítico. Mesmo com toda aquela dor de cabeça, aquele emprego e aquele salário ajudavam sua família a permanecer com tudo o que precisavam.

Quando crianças, ela e sua melhor amiga Alice costumavam brincar sobre quando finalmente seriam garotas grandes e poderiam atravessar sem dar a mão a ninguém, comer quanto chocolate quisessem e usar dois sapatos diferentes. Com um sorriso de deboche, Bella olhou para a operação complexa que seu cliente havia feito o favor de lhe proporcionar para consumi-la em seu feriado.

Às vezes ela queria nunca ter descoberto quais eram os problemas das garotas grandes.

\- Tia Bella, tia Bella! – uma mãozinha segurou a manga comprida de sua blusa quando ela se preparava para tomar mais um gole de café.

Olhando para baixo, ela sorriu ao ver seus sobrinhos, os pequenos Ethan e Amy, com vários materiais de desenho e adoráveis expressões animadíssimas, fitando-a diretamente. Aquelas duas coisinhas adoráveis eram outra imensa razão pela qual ela continuava dando o seu melhor e perdendo seu sono com aqueles clientes. Quatro anos atrás, quando seu irmão revelou à família que havia engravidado a namorada, foi um choque para todos. Choque que se transformou em lágrimas quando os pais de sua cunhada, Rosalie, expulsaram-na de casa por ter "engravidado de um pé-rapado filho de lésbicas". Era uma pena que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, e as duas crianças mais doces do mundo, eles ainda não tinham abandonado seus preconceitos idiotas e se reaproximado de sua filha.

Contudo, passado todo aquele período complicado, era aparente que suas mães tornaram-se mães para Rose também, além de terem se tornado as avós mais apaixonadas da existência. Não que ela também não fosse a tia mais tola do mundo quando se tratava daqueles olhinhos azuis pidões e aqueles sorrisos com covinhas.

\- Hey, Patinhos. – ela riu ao sair de sua cadeira para se agachar perto deles – Quem nós somos hoje?

\- Eu sou a Merida! – Amy gritou, animada – Papai me disse hoje, antes de sair, que se eu fosse uma boa menina ele ia me dar um arco e flecha, que nem o papai da Merida!

\- É claro que ele disse... – Bella deu risada – E você, Ethan?

\- Eu sou o Doutor Brinquedo, porque hoje o braço do ursinho da pelúcia da Amy rasgou e a professora me deixou segurar o braço dele enquanto ela costurava. Ela disse que sem minha ajuda não teria conseguido cuidar do dodói dele! – Ethan disse, seu grande sorriso transparecendo todo o orgulho que sentia.

\- Nossa, que dia incrível vocês dois tiveram! – ela os olhou, admirada, enquanto eles pareciam ficar ainda mais felizes com suas palavras.

Eles haviam começado a tradição de serem um personagem novo a cada dia no início daquele ano, quando começaram o Pré-Escolar. Bella os pegava lá duas vezes por semana e eles ficavam muito irritados quando ela os chamava de patinhos na frente das outras crianças, por ser "coisa de bebê". É claro que eles não ligavam para o fato de que ela os chamava assim desde que fora até o hospital para vê-los pela primeira vez e os presenteara com dois pequenos bonecos mastigáveis em formato de pato, que se tornaram seus brinquedos favoritos até eles aprenderem a andar.

Em sua mente, eles sempre seriam seus patinhos, mas decidiu que era melhor ceder um pouco para eles e resolveu que eles escolheriam como ela deveria chamá-los a cada dia. É claro que eles sempre escolhiam nomes de personagens. Em contrapartida, ela tinha o direito de chamá-los de patinhos quando estavam sozinhos ou quando ela ainda não sabia como chamá-los naquele dia.

Suas mães sempre diziam que ela era uma ótima negociadora. Mas ela preferia mil vezes negociar com seus sobrinhos do que com homens velhos ricos que não a viam como nada além de um par de seios que queria lhes ensinar como gerir seus negócios.

Ela e suas amigas sempre saiam para jantar em homenagem à falência daquele tipo de cliente.

Aquilo lhe lembrou das pilhas de trabalho que ela tinha que terminar naquele dia e, com pesar, ela acariciou a cabeça dos pequenos.

\- Vocês já contaram para a vovó Edythe e para a vovó Isabelle como o dia de vocês foi ótimo?

\- Já sim. Elas estão fazendo o jantar agora. A gente queria te pedir uma coisa... – Disse Amy, enquanto balançava a perninha, com os grandes olhos azuis e pidões fitando-a por cima dos cílios, com o princípio de um beicinho se formando na boca.

\- O que houve, querida? Quero dizer, Merida? – Bella riu, enquanto observava os dois irmãos se entreolharem. Eles não estavam se atropelando ao falar, o que significava que, seja lá o que iam lhe pedir, planejaram muito bem entre si antes.

\- É que a gente tem que fazer um desenho da nossa família, para mostrar amanhã. – Ethan começou – A vovó Belle disse que você está trabalhando, mas...

\- A gente queria que você ajudasse a gente, tia! – Amy levantou os materiais de desenho que estavam em suas mãozinhas – Por favor...

\- Ah, querida, eu... – Bella desviou os olhos para sua mesa e toda a tonelada de papel que havia nela. Até que sentiu duas mãozinhas puxarem novamente sua manga. Os gêmeos pareciam dois gatinhos famintos, implorando por comida, com os olhinhos brilhando e os rostinhos inconsoláveis.

\- Por favorzinho. – Ethan suspirou, abraçando-se a perna dela, o que Amy prontamente imitou.

Por um minuto, ela apenas deixou seus olhos percorrerem entre a mesa abarrotada e as duas pequenas crianças agarradas às suas pernas, que ainda mal batiam em seus joelhos. Por fim, com um sorriso, ela desistiu, sabendo que não era tão forte para resistir àquele tipo de persuasão.

\- Tudo bem. – ela viu as expressões dos dois se iluminarem perante sua afirmação – Mas, lembrem-se que a titia tem muito trabalho a fazer, então eu vou ajudar rapidinho, está bem?

\- A Panqueca pode ajudar a gente também? – Amy disse, com a voz mais manhosa conhecida pelo homem, o que fez Bella finalmente entender porque eles haviam se combinado para lhe pedir ajuda.

Deixando um momento de silêncio pairar no ar, Bella se rendeu novamente, sabendo que também não tinha como lutar contra o amor entre duas crianças e um cachorro. Ainda mais porque Panqueca iria acordar em pouco tempo, já que tinha dormido a tarde inteira.

\- Tudo bem. – ela riu ao ver os dois se iluminarem como luzes de natal – Eu vou acordá-la e nós vamos.

Obviamente, as crianças a seguiram até a almofada de cachorro ao lado de sua cama e ficaram pulando de pura euforia enquanto Bella acordou sua Akita Inu com suaves afagos na cabeça macia. Quando ela adotou-a um ano atrás, um pequeno filhote abandonado em uma caixa de sapato em um dia chuvoso, sua mãe, Edythe, tinha várias reservas quanto a ficar com Panqueca. Agora, ela era parte da família tanto quanto qualquer ser humano daquela casa, o que podia ser comprovado pela forma como ela e os gêmeos pulavam de alegria quando se viam, mesmo morando sobre o mesmo teto.

Enquanto os gêmeos gritavam de felicidade e Panqueca latia, cada um pegou em uma de suas mãos para guiá-la até o chão da sala de estar, onde ela se deitou de barriga para baixo, enquanto eles distribuíam papéis, lápis de cor e giz de cera pelo carpete ao seu redor, antes de se deitarem, imitando sua posição, de frente para ela. Panqueca limitou-se a subir no sofá e olhá-los com curiosidade, provavelmente esperando o momento propício para roubar um giz de cera e descobrir se eles tinham um gosto bom.

\- Então, nós estamos desenhando a nossa família? – ela perguntou aos dois – Quem vamos desenhar primeiro?

\- Podemos começar pela mamãe? – Ethan perguntou animadamente – Eu tenho um lápis de cor amarelo que parece muito com o cabelo dela.

\- Temos que desenhar bem redondinho, que nem as ondas do mar do desenho que a gente coloriu semana passada, só que amarelo. – Amy disse, enquanto desenhava o cabelo ondulado e loiro da mãe no papel – O cabelo da mamãe não é liso que nem o da titia. Ela tem ondinhas, mas não é uma molinha como o do papai.

\- Pinta os olhos dela também. – Ethan entregou um giz de cera azul para a irmã – Tia, acha que essa cor parece a cor de pele do papai? – ele lhe mostrou um lápis de cor marrom.

\- Parece sim, querido, digo, Doutor Brinquedo. Porque você não pinta os olhos dele com o hidrocor?

\- Sim, porque eles são escuros! – Amy exclamou, parecendo feliz pela tia ter lhes dado aquela dica.

\- Porque vocês não os fazem de mãos dadas? – Bella sugeriu.

\- Posso fazer um coração em cima deles também? – Amy perguntou com um enorme sorriso, abraçando o giz de cera vermelho.

\- Claro, Merida. Você sabe que eles se amam muito e amam vocês.

\- Podemos fazer o mesmo com a vovó e a vovó? – Ethan questionou, já desenhando um boneco um pouco torto, mas com cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros e olhos verdes muito característicos.

**\- **A vovó Edythe ficou bonita. – Amy apontou para o desenho do irmão – Eu faço a vovó Isabelle. Você faz a Panqueca.

Bella não pode evitar rir enquanto o rosto de Ethan se contorcia de tanta concentração que ele imprimia em tentar fazer a cauda levantada de Panqueca em uma perfeita meia lua, sem muito sucesso. Enquanto isso, Amy desenhava, de mãos dadas com o recente desenho de Ethan, uma pessoa muito sorridente de longos cabelos e olhos castanhos. Ao terminar o desenho de Isabelle, Amy prontamente pegou o giz de cera vermelho e desenhou um coração em volta de suas avós.

\- A gente devia desenhar um coração em volta das vovós e do papai também. As vovós sempre falam que amam o papai e que ele é o filhinho delas. – Ethan cutucou o ombro da irmã para chamar sua atenção.

\- Suas avós amam a mãe de vocês também. – Bella os lembrou com um sorriso – Ela é a filha delas tanto quanto eu.

\- Uma vez Lucas Smith disse que o papai não era filho das vovós porque ele não nasceu delas. Aí eu chutei ele! – Ethan relembrou, parecendo orgulhoso.

\- Sim, e colocamos você de castigo por isso. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O que nós ensinamos a vocês?

\- Que as vovós são as mães de você e do papai porque elas amam vocês muito. – Ethan lembrou, feliz.

\- Sim, querido. – ela acariciou o cabelo de seu sobrinho. Eles tinham dito o nome adoção explicitamente para as crianças e, apesar deles não o terem aprendido ainda, ela ficava orgulhosa de ver como eles compreendiam melhor sua família do que muitos dos adultos com quem ela tinha convivido durante toda a sua vida.

\- Nós podemos colocar um coração ao redor de todo mundo quando vocês terminarem, porque nós todos nos amamos muito. – Bella lhes sugeriu, sorrindo docemente.

\- Você pode fazer esse coração grande, tia Bella? Porque o da Amy ficou torto.

\- Não ficou não! – a menina gritou, ofendida.

\- Ei, ei... – ela chamou a atenção dos dois, querendo parar a briga iminente – Vocês dois ainda não se desenharam.

\- Eu vou me desenhar bem mais bonito que você! - Amy deu a língua para o irmão e se virou de costas para ele, quanto desenhava a si mesma.

Obviamente, enquanto terminavam seus desenhos, eles logo se esqueceram de sua briga e já estavam mostrando um ao outro seus desenhos de duas pequenas pessoas de pele marrom escuro, olhos que eram grandes bolas azuis e cabelo preto ondulado.

\- Tia! – Amy gritou repentinamente, escandalizada, fazendo Panqueca pular no sofá – Você não nos lembrou desenhar você!

Bella riu alto da revolta da sobrinha e os observou enquanto desenhavam uma pessoa de cabelos castanhos lisos, olhos castanhos e grandes óculos redondos. Seu desenho estava sorridente e tinha um longo braço, que passava ao redor dos gêmeos, como se ela os estivesse abraçando. Com ela no desenho, a família estava toda representada e as crianças correram para ficar um de cada lado dela, enquanto a observavam unir todos da família ao redor de um grande coração vermelho.

\- Oh, que lindo! – surpresa, Bella voltou a cabeça rapidamente, dando de cara com sua mãe, Isabelle, olhando encantada para o desenho dos gêmeos – É a nossa família, meus lindinhos?

\- É sim, vovô. Olha você aqui. – Ethan se levantou com o desenho nas mãos, para mostrá-lo à avó.

\- Oh, ficou muito lindo. – Isabelle os elogiou, com um sorriso tão grande quanto o que tinha no desenho – Uma pena que você vão ter que levá-lo para a escola amanhã. Eu tenho uma ideia: Porque não fazem outro para a vovó pendurar na geladeira? O jantar vai demorar um pouco mais, já que sua avó transformou o purê em sopa.

\- Ei, eu só achei que era pouco leite. – Edythe suspirou, entrando na sala e ficando ao lado da esposa, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha – Desculpe, querida. Eu deveria saber que escutar você sempre é o melhor caminho.

\- Você vai nos ajudar a fazer outro desenho tia? A gente pode desenhar você cantando para a gente dormir e... – Amy perguntou animadamente, mas logo seu rostinho caiu – Ah, não... Você tem que trabalhar, não é?

Bella congelou por um momento. Havia se esquecido completamente da mesa abarrotada de números e preocupações que estavam bem ao seu lado. Aquilo sempre acontecia quando ela estava com sua família e não mergulhada em um milhão de tarefas. Ela sempre se esquecia que tinha problemas. Com um suspiro triste, ela se levantou, acariciando o cabelo dos sobrinhos.

\- Sim, querida, a titia tem. – até mesmo ela podia sentir a tristeza em sua voz.

\- Não se preocupem, pequenininhos. – Edythe sorriu para os netos, claramente tentando apaziguar a situação – Nós vamos jantar junto com a titia e vou deixar vocês ficarem acordados até tarde para darem um beijo de boa noite nos seus pais quando eles voltarem do jantar especial deles.

Os gêmeos concordaram com as cabeças, ainda que estivessem fazendo beicinho. Mesmo sabendo que não estava com uma expressão muito diferente da deles, Bella deu-lhes um último beijo na testa e se virou para ir até o quarto, onde seu trabalho a esperava. A cada passo, os músculos pareciam estar mais pesados, especialmente porque a reunião que aconteceria no dia seguinte lhe voltou à cabeça, onde ela teria que ouvir mais um sermão sobre como seus clientes estavam esbanjando dinheiro novamente e como aquilo sinalizava que ela era incompetente...

Da porta do quarto, ela se virou para ver Ethan e Amy mais uma vez deitados de barriga para baixo no chão, com Panqueca ao seu lado e desenhando novamente... Só que desta vez eles começaram pelo desenho dela.

E ela nem precisou lançar um único olhar para sua mesa desta vez.

Feliz, ela correu até seus sobrinhos e se deitou ao lado deles, sendo recebida por seus gritos de surpresa e contentamento. Pegando um lápis de cor, ela sorriu.

\- Sabem? A titia vai aproveitar o feriado dela.

Os problemas de garota grande podiam esperá-la até amanhã.


	2. Capítulo 01 - New Rules

**Todos os personagens são de Stephanie Meyer. ******

**PS: Essa fanfic também estava sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, não é uma cópia. Eu mesma a estou publicando, ao mesmo tempo, em dois lugares diferentes.**

A Herdeira

Capítulo 01

\- Eu sou a única que acha que colocar uma pulseira de choque nele seria a solução mais prática?

Bella sorriu para Alice enquanto terminava seu café. As duas estavam no restaurante ao lado da empresa, se entupindo de doce e cafeína enquanto tentavam fazer seus nervos superarem a reunião que havia terminado há menos de 10 minutos, em que elas e o resto de sua equipe ficaram sentados durante 40 minutos ouvindo como era péssimos profissionais por não terem argumentos e estratégias bons o suficiente para convencer o Sr. Renshaw a não comprar uma Ferrari quando a casa dele estava prestes a ir a leilão na semana seguinte.

\- Eu quero dizer, quando ele for comprar alguma coisa, nós damos um choque nele e ele para. – os olhos castanho-mel de Alice se arregalaram, como ela estivesse vislumbrando o mundo ideal – Ele ficaria muito bem treinado e não seríamos mais obrigadas a ouvir aquelas besteiras. E ainda esvaziaríamos os pet shops que vendem essas porcarias e salvaríamos os animais.

\- Eu não desgosto da ideia. – Bella riu, se recostando na cadeira - Anote nisso no seu caderninho de ideias e aplique com seus funcionários quando abrir a boutique.

\- Eu não vou precisar disso. Vou tratar meus funcionários como seres humanos, não como imbecis. – sua amiga revirou os olhos e voltou a comer seu sorvete.

\- Você ainda não falou sobre o novo ponto que tinha achado no jornal. – ela suspirou com tristeza e foi se sentar na cadeira ao lado da amiga. – Você parecia tão animada na semana passada, Allie... O que aconteceu?

\- Ah, nada. É só que o senhorio não queria alugar para "uma solteirona". – Ela fez aspas com as mãos, a voz escorrendo escárnio enquanto revirava os olhos - Aparentemente, nós mulheres solteiras de 23 anos damos muitos problemas ao tentar abrir nossos próprios negócios sem um homem do lado. Velho idiota...

\- Oh, Allie, eu sinto muito. – ela abraçou a melhor amiga pelos ombros, sabendo o quanto devia ter doído nela perder mais um lugar onde ela finalmente poderia realizar seu sonho – Quer saber? Para o inferno com ele. Você ainda vai ter a boutique mais chique, mais conhecida e mais movimentada de todo o universo. É o seu sonho. – Ela passou a mão pelo curto cabelo negro da amiga – E você tem lutado por ele desde que éramos adolescentes. Vai conseguir o lugar um dia, você vai ver.

\- Sim, sim eu vou. – Alice suspirou e sorriu, parecendo estar falando aquilo mais para si mesmo do que para Bella. Logo ela recuperou sua costumeira expressão confiante e se virou para a amiga, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os olhos avaliadores – E por falar em sonho, e o seu sonho?

\- Hã? – ela a fitou, perplexa – Do que você está falando?

\- Vamos lá, Bella. – Alice revirou os olhos e passou-lhe a taça de sorvete – Você merece mais do que ficar ouvindo um velho te desmerecendo todo o santo dia depois de você ter operado milagres, amiga. Você tem que achar o seu _mais_! O seu sonho!

\- Argh, essa conversa de novo, Alice? – ela grunhiu – Já conversamos sobre isso, lembra? Eu sei fazer o que faço muito bem, e eles me pagam bem pelo que eu faço.

\- Razoavelmente bem. – Alice pontuou.

\- Mesmo assim, Allie. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ir para outro lugar, você sabe. Ano que vem a escola dos gêmeos vai aumentar e a aposentadoria das minhas mães mal paga a hipoteca da casa. O trabalho de Emmett e Rosalie também não paga uma fortuna e você sabe como eles querem economizar o suficiente para encontrar um lugar legal para morar com as crianças. Se eu não pudesse contribuir com as despesas, teríamos que abrir mão de muitas coisas. – Bella suspirou, pegando uma colherada grande do sorvete - Não posso me dar ao luxo disso agora.

\- Eu sei. – Alice levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas seu semblante ainda transparecia preocupação – Eu só gostaria que você encontrasse alguma coisa que amasse.

\- Está tudo bem, Allie. – Bella sorriu para a amiga – Eu não sou como você. Não tenho um sonho que faria tudo para alcançar. Estou bem como estou agora. Talvez, no futuro, eu possa achar algo que me motive a achar esse seu "mais". – ela deu um sorriso faceiro enquanto imitava as aspas que sua amiga havia feito – Agora, mudança de assunto: Você viu a Leah por aí? Eu passei pelo departamento de marketing, mas não vi nenhum sinal dela.

\- Eu só espero que não seja pela razão que eu estou pensando. – Alice levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, com o rosto torcido de desgosto.

\- Oh, não. – Bella descansou a testa em uma das mãos, frustrada. – Você não acha que ele procurou ela de novo, acha? Quer dizer, depois daquilo tudo. Eles estavam na cama dela, pelo amor de Deus! – ela exclamou com incredulidade o suficiente para seus óculos deslizarem até a ponta de seu nariz.

\- Você sabe como a Leah é sobre o Sam. Ele disse a ela tantas vezes ao longo dos anos que não podia viver sem ele, que ela finalmente acreditou. – Alice rosnou, enfurecida – Eu também adoro pensar que ela finalmente chutaria aquele traste, se ele voltasse com o rabo entre as pernas de novo, mas vamos ser honestas, você sabe que ela ainda não está pronta para isso.

\- Acha que deveríamos ir até a casa dela hoje à noite? Eu odeio pensar que ele pode ter convencido ela a fazer mais alguma bobagem. Lembra de quando ela vendeu o carro do pai? Ela amava aquele carro e teve que vendê-lo para pagar as multas que _ele_ conseguiu dirigindo! – Bella rosnou – Às vezes eu queria ensinar uma lição àquele idiota...

\- Às vezes eu queria que ela nos ouvisse. – suspirou Alice – Bem, isso e que ninguém desconfiasse de nós se envenenássemos a cerveja barata dele. Mas, eu acho uma boa ideia irmos até lá. Podemos inclusive comprar os biscoitos favoritos dela quando terminarmos o expediente. Você sabe como ela fica mais feliz quando come...

Bella ainda podia ouvir o eco da voz de Alice naquele começo de noite, enquanto seu chefe saía da sala depois de ter deixado uma enorme papelada na mesa de sua equipe. Aparentemente, a família Murray, que eram seus clientes recorrentes, estavam tendo problemas novamente em manter seus cofres cheios com algo que não fossem cobranças. Suspirando, Bella esfregou os olhos, preparando-se para virar mais uma noite no escritório.

\- Tudo bem pessoal, eu e Ben ficamos por hoje. Bella, Judith e Jessica podem ir. – disse Alice com um gesto displicente de mão. E, enquanto Jessica não precisou de um segundo aviso para dar boa noite e se retirar da sala, Bella se levantou de sua cadeira, pronta para discutir com Alice, mas sua melhor amiga a interrompeu antes.

\- Não ouse reclamar, Bella. Você já virou dez noites aqui só esse mês e cuidou de toda aquela papelada ontem, em um feriado, pelo amor de Deus! – Alice exclamou, exasperada, sentando-se em sua mesa, enquanto Judith, vendo que a batalha de Bella já estava vencida, também já se despedia e pegava sua bolsa para ir embora – Vá para a casa, tome um banho e vá ver a Leah. Conto com você para me manter atualizada. – ela a dispensou com outro gesto de mão, voltando toda sua atenção ao computador em sua mesa.

\- Alice... – Bella revirou os olhos, apesar de que, se havia algo que ela descobrira em 15 anos de amizade, era que, contra as decisões de Alice Lucy Brandon, não havia argumentos. A garota que decidira ir morar com a mãe quando os pais se divorciaram por saber que o pai estivera tendo um caso com a secretária e convenceu inclusive o Conselho Tutelar, aos 15 anos, de que ficar com sua mãe, aquela com menos bens entre os dois progenitores, era o melhor para ela. E também a garota que decidiu, aos 08 anos de idade, que teria a boutique mais diversa e sofistica que o mundo já viu e vinha economizando para tornar aquilo realidade desde aquela época.

Essa era Alice. Lutar contra ela era o mesmo que querer domar um furacão.

Resignada, Bella não pode fazer muito além de juntar suas coisas e ir para casa. Contudo, o fato era que sua preocupação com Leah a estava consumindo desde cedo e, ao finalmente chegar em casa depois de uma longa caminhada naquele começo frio de noite, ela já havia se decido à apenas guardar suas coisas antes de chamar um carro. Sua amiga era mais importante, ela afirmou para si mesma, enquanto abria a porta e sua atenção acabou caindo em um grande carro preto ao se virar para verificar a rua. O carro, preto e reluzente, que àquela altura já havia dado a partida e estava longe, se destacava em meio à vizinhança humilde. Balançando a cabeça, Bella girou a chave para entrar em casa, colocando seus pensamentos em outras coisas mais importantes que um ricaço perdido em seu bairro.

O som de _Somebody to Love, _do _Queen, _tocado no piano, encheu seus ouvidos assim que entrou em casa. Não pode se impedir de sorrir largamente ao adentrar mais na sala de estar e ver sua mãe Isabelle, sentada em seu pequeno piano, com os gêmeos sentados um de cada lado, e cantando melodiosamente o refrão da música. Bella lembrava perfeitamente do Dia das Mães, quando ela tinha apenas 07 anos, em que ela, Emmett e sua mãe Edythe deram o pequeno e simples piano para Isabelle, mas que pareciam muito bem ter lhe dado o maior diamante do mundo, pelo jeito como ela reagiu.

Ela sabia que sua avó tinha sido professora de música, assim como Isabelle também havia sido durante muito tempo, até se aposentar dois anos atrás. Bella sabia que o piano era uma forma dela se conectar com a mãe, Renée Swan, que havia sido muito importante para seu processo de aceitação, seu relacionamento e seu amor pela música. E também era um doce lembrete da época em que Renée levava a única filha para as aulas que dava à jovem Edythe Volturi.

E o resto era história e uma linda família.

A voz estridente dos gêmeos tentando cantar a tirou de seus pensamentos. Rindo, ela foi até o piano, onde sua mãe novamente iniciava o refrão e os surpreendeu cantando o último verso sobre ter alguém para amar. Os gêmeos se viraram rapidamente e a abraçaram. Contudo, ela percebeu que algo estava errado quando sua mãe, ao invés de vir abraçá-la também, como fazia rotineiramente, apenas levantou-se rapidamente do piano e subiu as escadas correndo, nem ao menos se virando para encará-la.

Preocupada, Bella deixou as crianças distraídas com Panqueca e subiu as escadas atrás da mãe. Poucas coisas eram capazes de deixar Isabelle distante de sua família e todas elas eram sérias. E a tensão de Bella só foi aumentando quando ela abriu a porta do quarto das mães e não encontrou nada, o que a levou a percorrer todos os outros quartos do corredor, até chegar ao do irmão, onde vozes abafadas escapavam da porta entreaberta. Ainda em seu ímpeto de preocupação com a mãe, Bella estava pronta para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando a voz de seu irmão interrompeu sua voz na metade de sua garganta.

\- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Rosalie? Eu não posso obrigá-los a me dar a promoção.

\- Você disse que quando conseguíssemos isso, poderíamos finalmente financiar a casa! – Rosalie gritou em voz baixa.

\- Eu não disse _quando_, eu disse _se!_ – Emmett parecia exasperado, o que era algo raro.

\- É sempre assim com você! Nunca posso dar algo como certo! – a voz de Rosalie soava frustrada e irritada, o que não exatamente algo raro, mas ainda sim era algo que Bella sabia que não era bom.

\- Se quiser eu ainda posso pegar o taco de beisebol no banco do meu carro. Se você prometer bater bem forte, eu seguro meu chefe até ele prometer me promover.

\- Sem gracinhas, Emmett! Eu estou cansada de você sempre fazendo piada com tudo! Não é só a casa. Eu quero que as crianças possam ir para a faculdade e isso não vai acontecer se você continuar vendendo carros para sempre! – agora Rosalie estava realmente gritando.

\- Você fala como se não fosse a única vendendo maquiagem no shopping...

Bella bateu na madeira da porta rapidamente enquanto Rosalie tomava um fôlego profundo para responder. Nos cinco anos em que acompanha o relacionamento dos dois, ela havia aprendido que nada de bom sairia de uma briga entre eles.

\- Emmett, você viu a mamãe? – ela procurou manter sua voz o mais natural possível, enquanto entrava no quarto.

Seu irmão e a esposa estavam em lados opostos do quarto, de braços cruzados e parecendo não querer encerrar um ao outro. Emmett olhou a irmã com as sobrancelhas franzidas, esforçando-se para parecer normal, apesar da grossa camada de tensão que cobria o quarto.

\- Não, mana, não vi. Já olhou lá em baixo? – ele limpou a garganta na metade da frase, como que se aquilo fosse fazer ele parecer menos nervoso.

\- Eu a vi subindo, ela parecia um pouco estranha...

\- Estranha? Ela parecia doente? – Ela viu o olhar de Rosalie brilhar com preocupação genuína, enquanto ela se afastava um pouco da extremidade do quarto em que estava encostada.

\- Não, calma. Ela não parecia doente... – ela percebeu que talvez trazer aquele assunto não fosse o melhor naquele momento. Foi então que uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça – Vocês sabem, talvez ela ainda esteja triste com aquela história de vocês dois procurarem apartamento.

\- Não é um apartamento! – Rosalie corrigiu rapidamente, contrariada – É uma casa. As crianças precisam de espaço. E nós já dissemos a ela que vamos visitá-la sempre. Aliás, ela não tem porque ficar triste já que não vamos nos mudar tão cedo... – ela jogou um olhar enraivecido na direção de Emmett.

\- Bem... – disse, Bella, cautelosamente – Eu acho que a mamãe já falou o suficiente sobre como vocês não precisam se sentir pressionados a ir embora, então eu acho que não preciso tocar nesse assunto. Mas, sabem, todas aquelas vezes em que vocês falaram como queria ter seu próprio lar, onde pudessem construir suas próprias conquistas... – ela olhou para os dois, enquanto continuava a falar devagar e com ênfase em cada palavra – Eu acho ótimo que vocês queiram um lugar para celebrar o amor e a família de vocês.

Diante do silêncio perplexo, e até um pouco contrariado, que se seguiu, Bella resolveu falar um pouco mais.

\- É para isso que é a mudança, não é?

\- Sem ofensas, Bella... – Rosalie suspirou, parecendo mais triste do que irritada – Eu acho que isso não é da sua conta.

\- Eu sei que não é. – Bella sorriu um pouco, sabendo que já havia abandonado a discrição àquela altura - Eu só queria lembrar vocês disso. Às vezes é fácil esquecer.

Ela viu os dois pararem surpresos por um momento, apenas para olharem para ela. Satisfeita com o efeito de suas palavras, ela continuou sorrindo e abriu a porta para sair, enquanto se despedia.

\- Bem, eu vou falar com a mamãe antes de ir até a casa da Leah. Até mais tarde. – Ela acenou por cima do ombro ao deixar uma Rosalie e um Emmett pensativos e encarando um ao outro, para trás.

De volta ao andar de baixo, ela passou pelas crianças brincando felizes no sofá da sala com Panqueca e foi até a cozinha, ficando aliviada ao ver ambas suas mães conversando atrás da bancada. Suas vozes estavam extremamente baixas e, antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de captar qualquer fragmento daquela conversa tão secreta, as duas se viraram completamente para ela, com as expressões suaves, mas os corpos ainda tensos.

\- Oi, querida. – Edythe cumprimentou com um sorriso completamente forçado, tentando parecer normal, segundo Bella avaliou – Como foi o trabalho hoje?

\- O que há de errado? – Bella se orgulhava de dizer que suas mães a criaram em um lar amoroso onde as pessoas podiam ser gentis e ainda sim diretas e sinceras com as outras. O que era ótimo, porque era exatamente o que ela estava sendo agora.

Edythe e Isabelle apenas a encararam em silêncio por um minuto, depois se entreolharam por outro minuto. Bella passara toda uma vida vendo-as conversar apenas por olhares daquele jeito, mas aquilo só adicionou mais lenha a sua preocupação. Seja lá o que estava acontecendo, era óbvio que elas não queriam falar. O que significava que era algo mais sério do que algum problema entre Emmett e Rosalie ou alguma peripécia dos gêmeos.

\- Tudo bem... – Bella falou devagar – Vocês acabaram de comprovar de que tem algo muito errado. O que houve?

\- Calma, querida. – Edythe a acalmou, andando alguns passos até que elas ficaram frente à frente e ela pôde colocar a mão em seu ombro – É só que... Eu e sua mãe recebemos uma... Notícia hoje. – Bella não deixou de perceber como a voz de sua mãe tremeu um pouco e ela engoliu em seco antes de continuar – Foi algo que... Nos pegou de surpresa. Vamos conversar com você... – a voz de Edythe ameaçou se partir novamente e Bella finalmente percebeu porquê: sua mãe estava quase chorando. – Quando tivermos absorvido tudo. – ela finalmente terminou com um suspiro e voltou para o lado de Isabelle, que permanecia com a cabeça baixa, mas não o suficiente para que Bella não percebesse que sua expressão era um misto de desolação e perplexidade.

\- Mãe... – Bella começou, ciente que agora a própria voz estava saturada de preocupação e tristeza – Seja lá o que for, nós vamos resolver. Por favor, digam o que aconteceu.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, querida. – Edythe tentou novamente acalmar a filha, mas desta vez sorriu um pouco, suavizando minimamente a expressão preocupada – É só o choque, vai passar logo, então poderemos lidar com... A situação. Está tudo bem.

\- Não, não está. – Bella engasgou, incrédula – A mamãe mal consegue olhar para mim. – ela apontou, fazendo Isabelle levantar a cabeça rapidamente, surpresa, mostrando seus olhos inchados de choro – Eu sei que pode ter sido algo muito ruim. – Bella suspirou e se aproximou de suas mães – Mas vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. Por favor, me digam o que há de errado. – ela implorou.

\- Ah, meu amor... – Isabelle fungou – Eu realmente não quero conversar sobre isso agora. – ela enxugou os olhos repletos de lágrimas antes de continuar – Pode nos dar algum tempo, por favor?

\- Você não tem algum lugar para ir por enquanto? – Edythe sugeriu com cuidado, colocando-se entre a filha e a esposa – Que tal visitar Alice ou Leah?

\- Está tentando me tirar de casa?! – questionou Bella, perplexa.

\- Não do jeito que você faz parecer... – Edythe se defendeu, nervosa – Nós só queremos um tempinho para discutir sobre... Algumas coisas. – sua mãe olhou para o chão para evitar seus olhos ao proferir a última frase – Será que você não pode sair apenas por algum tempo e nos deixar a sós um pouco, querida? – Edythe finalizou com um sorriso tenso.

\- Se acham que eu vou sair com vocês duas assim, só pode estar... – sua exclamação revoltada foi cortada pelo toque alto de seu celular.

\- Viu? Você tem coisas a fazer. – Edythe disse, apressadamente – É só por algum tempinho, querida. – triste, ela suspirou – Prometo que lhe contaremos tudo quando voltar. – essa última frase foi acompanhada de um soluço baixo por parte de Isabelle.

\- Mãe, eu... – Bella tentou contra-argumentar, mas seu toque de celular, parecendo estridente ao reverberar no cômodo silencioso, continuou a interrompê-la. Irritada, ela o puxou de dentro da bolsa e estava pronta para desligá-lo e continuar a discussão com suas mães, quando viu o nome brilhando no visor: Leah. A tela também mostrava uma série de mensagens, sendo que a última ela não teve como deixar de ler: "Preciso de você, por favor.".

Aproveitando-se de seu momento de choque, sua mãe aproximou-se um pouco e leu rapidamente o que estava em seu celular. Parecendo satisfeita, ela segurou seus ombros e começou a direcioná-la à porta.

\- Acredite, querida. Leah precisa mais de você agora e nós duas precisamos absorver tudo o que aconteceu. – Edythe parou quando a filha virou-se abruptamente para ela, parecendo furiosa e decepcionada – Isabella Renée Swan, não faça essa cara para mim! Ensinamos você a respeitar o tempo das pessoas e agora eu e sua mãe estamos lhe pedindo que nos compreenda e nos dê um momento a sós. – agora a voz de Edythe estava cheia de autoridade.

\- Porque tenho que sair de casa então? – questionou-lhe Bella, ainda contrariada.

\- Porque é algo que não queremos que você... Escute. Pelo menos agora. – Isabelle fungou, finalmente entrando na conversa. Ao ver que tinha toda a atenção da filha mais nova, deu um pequeno sorriso trêmulo - Por favor, querida. Vá até a casa de Leah e vamos lhe dizer tudo quando você voltar.

Bella parou por um segundo, apenas encarando a mãe, sem saber muito bem o que fazer depois de tantos pedidos. Quando estava tomando fôlego para tentar convencê-las novamente, Isabelle sussurrou novamente: - Por favor.

Suspirando profundamente, Bella olhou novamente entre suas mães, que pareciam ainda tristes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, agora menos chocadas e mais resolutas. Sabendo que ficariam naquilo durante toda a noite se alguém não cedesse, ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Está bem. Eu vou ver como Leah está... – Bella resmungou, estressada com toda aquela recusa de suas mães em lhe esclarecer sobre o que exatamente era tudo aquilo – Mas... – ela enfatizou com seriedade – Assim que eu entrar por aquela porta novamente, quero saber exatamente sobre o que é tudo isso!

\- Sim, meu bem. – Isabelle suspirou, indo para perto de sua esposa – Vamos lhe explicar tudo quando você voltar... E quando estivermos mais calmas.

Após um momento de silêncio tenso, Bella relaxou um pouco e deu um passo a frente, abraçando as duas.

\- Eu não sei o que houve... – disse baixo, com a bochecha encostada no lugar onde os ombros das duas se encontravam – Mas eu estou aqui com vocês e posso garantir que vai ficar tudo bem. – levantando a cabeça, ela encarou as duas com convicção – Entenderam?

Isabelle soluçou novamente e Edythe lhe deu um sorriso triste e orgulhoso.

\- Essa é nossa garotinha... – Ela acariciou sua bochecha com um olhar perdido, antes de suspirar e afastar a mão, fungando suavemente – Agora vá. Vá antes que você faça a sua mãe chorar de novo. Nós vamos ter muito o que conversar quando você voltar.

Com um último e longo suspiro, Bella arrumou a alça de sua bolsa no ombro e lançou um derradeiro olhar preocupado às suas mães. Ao sair da cozinha, parou um pouco na porta, esperando que elas falassem alguma coisa e lhe dessem uma pista do que era tudo aquilo. Contudo, é claro, elas eram inteligentes demais para isso e, novamente, ela se viu forçada a seguir seu caminho até a casa de Leah e abrir mão de explicações. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Já com a mão na maçaneta da porta da frente, ela viu Emmett e Rosalie descerem as escadas com as roupas amarrotadas e grandes sorrisos no rosto. Com um virar olhos, apesar de por dentro estar satisfeita que eles houvessem se resolvido, ela correu rapidamente até perto deles e sussurrou, antes que eles pudessem lhe perguntar o que estava errado.

\- Escutem. – ela confidenciou, a fim de que suas mães não a escutassem – Aconteceu alguma coisa que as mães não querem me contar. – novamente, antes que eles pudessem questioná-la, elas os cortou – Acreditem em mim, eu tentei saber, mas aparentemente elas não querem falar sobre isso agora. – com um suspiro, ela terminou – E, aparentemente, eu preciso sair de casa para que elas pensem sobre seja lá o que aconteceu. Eu sei, é estranho, mas ficou bem claro que elas não querem que eu ouça, então... Eu vou até a casa da Leah e vou voltar o mais rápido possível. Fiquem atentos, está bem? E se acontecer alguma coisa, me chamem o mais rápido possível.

Em um silêncio perplexo, seu irmão e cunhada apenas balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. Um pouco mais aliviada, ela finalmente saiu de casa e pegou um táxi que a levou até a casa de Leah.

O caminho passou como um borrão, enquanto sua mente vagueava entre todas as coisas terríveis que poderiam ter acontecido para deixar suas mães naquele estado. As alternativas eram tantas e tão aflitivas que, ao parar no prédio da amiga, ela resolveu tentar não conjecturar sobre isso, pelo menos não enquanto estivesse com Leah.

Ela soube imediatamente qual era a situação da amiga quando o porteiro a olhou com alívio ao perceber para qual apartamento ela queria ir. No elevador, ela se perguntou o que Sam, o namorado mal-caráter de Leah, havia aprontado agora. Ao longo daqueles quase dois anos em que se conheciam, quando ela tinha acabado de entrar na empresa e Leah havia sido a primeira à ser gentil com ela, ela já vira sua amiga suportar muitas coisas. Coisas que geralmente terminavam com ela chorando e de coração partido. E quebrando algumas coisas de raiva.

O que ela logo percebeu que era o caso, quando Leah abriu a porta para ela, enrolada em um coberto, com os olhos inchados de chorar, a camisa suja de sorvete e um apartamento revirado atrás dela.

\- Bella... – ela soluçou antes de se lançar em seus braços, completamente em prantos.

\- Ah, Leah... – Bella suspirou enquanto a amparava pelos ombros e a levava novamente para dentro, guiando-a até o sofá – O que ele fez desta vez?

\- Aquele desgraçado... – Leah soluçou – Ele fez de novo! Disse que me amava e que tinha mudado! E eu, como a idiota que sou, deixei ele entrar!

\- O que ele fez? – Bella sentou-se no encosto do sofá e observou o apartamento revirado, provavelmente por mais um ataque de fúria e coração partido de Leah. Novamente.

\- Ele me roubou! - ela gritou por entre os soluços – Eu deixei o dinheiro para o aluguel debaixo do pote de açúcar. E aquele idiota achou e pegou! E saiu mais rápido que um raio... – a frase furiosa foi minguando até que ela estava apenas chorando, com grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto magoado – Por que? Por que ele faz essas coisas? Ele não sabe que eu o amo? Por que diz que me ama e faz essas coisas comigo?

\- Oh, querida... – Bella suspirou, triste por sua amiga – Já conversamos sobre isso. Ele é o tipo de homem que vai dizer qualquer coisa para que você acredite nele. – com delicadeza, ela segurou o queixo da amiga e encontrou seus olhos – Eu sei que ele é convincente e que você não pode deixar de amá-lo da noite para o dia, mas... Leah, você precisa aprender a dizer não a ele. Do contrário, vai viver assim para sempre. – ela gesticulou ao redor do apartamento caótico.

\- Eu sei! – Leah fungou, agora irritada novamente – Mas eu nunca aprendo.

\- É claro que aprende, Leah! – Bella exclamou suavemente, tentando animá-la – Há seis meses, você teria negado tudo o que eu estou dizendo e dito que ele te amava, com certeza. Você não vê? Você já deu um grande passo admitindo o tipo de pessoa que ele é. – ela segurou a amiga pelos ombros e a encarou seriamente – Agora só precisa a se fortalecer contra ele.

\- Mas eu não sei como... – Leah suspirou, abraçando a si mesma – Ele sempre diz as coisas certas para me convencer...

\- Bem... – Bella levantou-se e ficou de frente para ela – Então vamos começar não dando a ele oportunidade de falar com você. Se ele te ligar, não atenda. Se ele bater na porta, ignore. Comece a exercitar não ligar para ele.

\- Mas... - Leah amuou, incerta.

\- Você precisa de regras novas, Leah. – Bella suspirou e se sentou ao lado da amiga - Como as regras que você tem no trabalho. O que acontece se alguém desobedecer a regra de não mostrar o projeto final ao supervisor antes de enviar para o cliente?

\- Tudo fica uma droga. – ela respondeu prontamente.

\- Exatamente. O que aconteceu se você atender o telefonema dele?

\- Decepção. – Leah grunhiu, triste.

\- Bem, então, primeira regra: Nada de atender as chamadas dele.

\- Mas, e se ele estiver precisando de ajuda?

\- Então que vá procurar alguém que ele não tenha partido o coração. – Bella argumentou, cruzando os braços - O que nos leva à regra número dois: Não deixe ele entrar. Isso tudo vai acontecer de novo.

\- Eu sei. – Leah fungou.

\- Vai ser difícil no começo, mas você vai ficar bem, eu prometo. – ela abraçou a amiga pelos ombros – Ah, e outra coisa: Nada de ser amiga dele. Você já lhe deu chances demais para valer por toda a vida. Quando você disser não, é não. E ele tem que aprender isso.

\- Certo. – sua amiga suspirou – Você tem razão. Eu não posso mais viver assim. Eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso.

\- E eu e Alice vamos estar aqui com você a cada passo do caminho. – Bella sorriu e abraçou novamente, afastado-se somente para encará-la com seriedade – Agora, quais são suas novas regras quando se trata do Sam?

\- Um: Não atender as chamadas dele. Dois: Não deixar ele entrar.

\- E três? – Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

\- Nada de ser amiga dele. – Leah suspirou – Vai ser difícil, Bella. Eu queria dizer que sim, mas não sei se já estou forte o suficiente.

\- E é para isso que as regras servem. – Bella apertou as mãos dela entre as suas – Para manter ele longe de você enquanto você fica mais forte. A prática leva a perfeição, você vai ver. E se ele te incomodar... – seus olhos tinham um brilho mortal – Vai ter sorte se eu só chamar a polícia.

Leah deu uma risada fraca e a abraçou de novo. – Você é a melhor Isabella Swan. Prometo que vou me esforçar. E que vou repetir essas regras até nem perceber que estou seguindo elas.

\- Isso é o que eu queria ouvir. – Bella sorriu brilhantemente - Agora, que tipo de sorvete você tem aí?

Uma hora e meia depois, o táxi estava estacionando novamente na frente da casa de Bella. Ela esperava que aquele tempo que ela havia passado com Leah fazendo-a rir e tentando conscientizá-la do quanto era importante ela ficar longe de Sam, finalmente houvesse feito algum efeito nela. Apesar de que ela desconfiava que seria como Alice sempre tinha lhe dito: "Uma hora, ela vai perceber o quão ruim ele é para ela. Só aí ela vai estar disposta a tomar uma atitude." E, enquanto abria a porta da frente, Bella torcia para que aquele momento finalmente tivesse chegado.

E que suas mães finalmente estivessem prontas para serem honestas com ela.

A sala de estar já estava completamente escura quando ela entrou e uma luz solitária brilhava de dentro da cozinha. Respirando fundo e se enchendo de coragem para só deixar Edythe e Isabelle em paz quando tivessem lhe contado absolutamente tudo, Bella caminhou até lá.

Sentados ao redor da mesa, estavam todos os adultos de sua família. Suas mães, de mãos dadas sobre a mesa, olharam imediatamente para ela quando entrou. Já Emmett e Rosalie, sentados na parte lateral da mesa redonda, pareciam um pouco chocados e demoraram um pouco até parecerem perceber que ela estava ali. Seu irmão foi o primeiro a falar, com a voz vaga e um tanto perplexa.

\- Hã... Acho melhor nós deixarmos vocês sozinhas. Vamos, Rosalie...

\- Sozinhas? – Bella questionou, surpresa quando os dois se levantaram e começaram a ir até a saída – Por que?

\- Hum... – Rosalie parou, incerta – Você já vai entender.

\- Vamos estar aqui se precisar conversar mais tarde... – Emmett coçou o pescoço, tão incerto quanto Rosalie, enquanto a puxava rapidamente para fora da cozinha.

\- Tudo bem. – Bella suspirou frustrada, sentando-se à mesa, finalmente a sós com suas mães – Eu quero que alguém me diga o que está acontecendo e não vou sair daqui até que isso aconteça.

Isabelle e Edythe pareceram parar por um momento, como se estivessem planejando por onde começar. Por fim, Edythe foi aquela que começou, parecendo um tanto quanto desolada.

\- Sempre fomos honestas quanto à sua adoção, não é, querida?

\- Vocês estão assim por isso? – Bella suspirou, aliviada – Os Volturi procuraram você, é isso? Porque se for isso, mãe, não se preocupe. Eu sou uma adulta agora, eles não podem fazer nada. Eles não queriam ter nada a ver conosco antes, então pode deixar claro que não queremos ter nada a ver com eles agora.

\- Não é mais tão simples, Bella... – Isabelle parecia nervosa quando trocou um olhar significativo com a esposa.

\- Porque? Eles não ameaçaram vocês, não é? – ela lhes perguntou, enraivecida, sua mente já fazendo uma lista de advogados e contatos que ela poderia chamar se aquele fosse o caso.

\- Não, não foi assim. – Edythe suspirou tristemente – Lembra do que eu sempre lhe falei sobre sua mãe biológica?

\- Ela não é minha mãe. – Bella disse suavemente – Vocês são. É uma palavra muito especial para eu falar sobre alguém que deu a própria filha para a tia porque se envergonhava dela.

\- Eu também pensava assim. – Edythe engoliu em seco – Foi o que a minha irmã mais velha me contou quando apareceu aqui com você 22 anos atrás. Você só tinha um dia de vida e ela me disse que a filha dela tinha cometido um erro ao engravidar e que não queria um bebê. Eles não queriam um Volturi na fila de adoção, então decidiram que era melhor deixá-la com "a lésbica" que eles mesmos renegaram. – Edythe revirou os olhos com raiva.

\- No momento em que vi você, eu sabia que você era minha filha. – Isabelle sorriu docemente, com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos – Você era tão pequena que ainda nem tinha aberto os olhos. Eu me tornei sua mãe naquele dia.

\- É claro que sim, mãe. – com a voz trêmula, Bella foi se sentar na cadeira vazia ao lado de Isabelle, para poder abraçá-la – Não importa o que ela tenha dito, você sempre será minha mãe e não ela. Não sou mais uma criança, ela não pode me tirar de vocês.

\- Essa não é a questão, Bella. – Edythe fungou – A questão é que... Hoje, pouco antes de você voltar do trabalho... Nós descobrimos que o que Marie... Minha irmã nos contou... Era mentira. – sua mãe admitiu, derrotada.

\- O quê? – Bella perguntou, sem entender.

\- O mordomo de Marie Volturi veio aqui hoje. – Isabelle explicou enquanto afagava o ombro da esposa, consolando-a – Aparentemente a irmã da sua mãe está muito doente. Ela está em coma induzido agora e a família decidiu começar a leitura do testamento e de seus últimos desejos, já que os médicos acham que ela não terá mais do que um mês de vida.

\- Bem, isso é terrível, é claro, ela ainda é sua irmã, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez. – Bella encolheu os ombros tristemente – Mas... Sobre o que exatamente ela mentiu? A filha dela queria realmente me colocar em um orfanato ou coisa assim? – Bella tentou conjecturar.

Edythe e Isabelle trocaram um olhar triste antes que a primeira voltasse a falar.

\- Eu não participei da criação de Esme. – sua mãe suspirou – Ela mal tinha completado dois anos quando eu tinha 18 anos e meus irmãos me expulsaram de casa quando descobriram que eu e sua mãe estávamos namorando. Quando Marie apareceu aqui 14 anos depois, eu sabia que ela não tinha vindo se desculpar. E bem... Quando ela me contou sobre você... Me pareceu lógico que a filha dela tivesse crescido para ser como a mãe. Quem mais iria querer não ter contato nenhum com o próprio bebê?

Tensa, Bella esperou enquanto a mãe se recompunha. Por fim, ela respirou fundo novamente e continuou.

\- Nós sempre nos prometemos que seríamos completamente verdadeiras com você e que, um dia, talvez, se ela reaparecesse e quisesse fazer parte da sua vida, nós deixaríamos para você a decisão de aceitá-la ou não. Mas ela nunca apareceu. Então, hoje, quando Antônio... O mordomo da Marie apareceu e nos disse... Tudo... Nós perdemos um pouco nosso chão.

Bella engoliu em seco antes de falar – Não importa o que ele tenha dito, podem me dizer. Eu nunca vou considerar uma mulher que me abandonou como minha mãe ao invés de vocês. – ela lhes garantiu.

\- Essa é questão, filha... – Edythe apertou a mão de Isabelle com força antes de levantar os olhos para Bella e falar novamente – Esme não abandonou você. Marie mentiu para nós e para ela também. Ela achava que você estava morta.

\- O... O quê? – Bella gaguejou, completamente chocada.

\- Aparentemente Marie não aprovava o relacionamento de Esme e seu pai biológico. Quando a filha engravidou, ela a levou para uma casa de campo até que desse a luz... – Isabelle revelou, seu olhar anormalmente sombrio – Então ela se aproveitou que a própria filha desmaiou por ter perdido muito sangue e levou você. Quando Esme acordou, ela lhe disse que você havia nascido morta.

\- E todos na família Volturi ainda acreditavam nisso... – o olhar perplexo de Bella foi atraído para a fala de Edythe – Até que Marie ficou doente e Antônio realizou uma de suas últimas vontades: deixar todos da família saberem que você estava viva.

Diante do silêncio que se seguiu, Bella não pode fazer nada além de balançar a cabeça desconexamente, perplexa com tudo o que ouvira. Então sua mãe biológica nunca a procurara porque não sabia que ela existia? Durante toda a sua infância, ela havia aprendido a ignorar aquele fato da sua vida. De fato, desde muito cedo, ela nunca pensava na possibilidade de ter outra mãe que não fosse Edythe ou Isabelle, ou pensar em procurar pessoas tão cruéis quanto a antiga família de sua mãe, os Volturi, que a renegaram apenas por estar apaixonada.

Agora, aquilo... Ela não sabia como se sentir sobre aquela loucura.

\- Eu... – ela engasgou, ofegante, sem perceber que havia ficado sem respirar por alguns segundos por conta do choque – Eu não entendo. Por que... Por que agora? Por que contar tudo isso agora? – ela questionou as mães, desnorteada.

\- Porque você agora é uma parte da família Volturi e está no testamente de Marie. E também porque... Marie não contou a verdade apenas para nós. – Edythe balançou a cabeça tristemente – Ela também fez Antônio revelar o que eles fizeram com você à filha dela, Esme. E agora...

Ela quer conhecer você.


	3. Capítulo 02 - I've Been Waiting For You

**Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer as 62 visualizações que a história recebeu de ontem para hoje. Foi uma coisa absolutamente incrível, que superou imensamente minhas expectativas e me deixou mais feliz do que sou capaz de descrever. Enfim, muito, muito obrigado. De verdade. Para agradecer apropriadamente, estarei postando esse segundo capítulo hoje, ao invés de na semana que vem. **

**Obrigado de novo. **

**No capítulo passado, eu esqueci de avisar que cada capítulo terá o nome de uma das músicas que me inspirou à escrevê-lo. Por isso, vou deixar sempre o nome dessa(s) música(s), para que vocês possam conhecê-las, se assim quiserem. Aqui estão as playlists do prólogo e dos dois primeiros capítulos:**

**Prólogo: Holiday – Paramore **

**Capítulo 01: New Rules – Dua Lipa **

**Capítulo 02: ****I've Been Waiting For You – Mamma Mia 2: Here We Go Again Cast **

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 02 - I've Been Waiting For You

A casa era muito maior do que Bella esperava.

E ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquilo não a estava fazendo sentir-se desconfortável. Na verdade, ela já estava mentindo ao chamar aquilo de casa, quando na verdade era uma imensa mansão, que ainda sim ocupava apenas três quintos de uma gigantesca e linda propriedade arborizada. Era como se ela tivesse entrado no cenário de um de seus livros de Jane Austen enquanto vivia o roteiro de uma novela mexicana.

Três dias atrás, quando suas mães lhe contaram toda aquela história absurda sobre os Volturi e sobre sua mãe biológica, foi preciso uma hora inteira para que ela absorvesse tudo e depois mais outra hora para que ela compreendesse em que exatamente toda aquela história implicava: ela era a filha de uma mãe cuja criança lhe foi literalmente roubada. E agora essa mãe queria não apenas conhecê-la, mas também fazer parte de sua vida de alguma forma.

O primeiro instinto de Bella havia sido negar. Lidando com finanças em seu trabalho, se arriscar e correr riscos não estavam entre suas coisas favoritas. De fato, ela não se orgulhava de admitir que, apesar de ter dito isso para suas mães com a voz trêmula e baixa, ela estava em total pânico e completamente desorientada por dentro quando lhes perguntou se ela poderia não ir encontrar com Esme Volturi. Naquela noite, enquanto suas mães a abraçaram e acalmaram enquanto ela se recuperava do choque inicial, ela se sentiu como uma garotinha assustada outra vez, implorando para não ir ao dentista mesmo sabendo que não teria como escapar.

\- Ela passou 22 anos achando que tinha perdido seu bebê, filha... – Isabelle havia lhe dito, quando ela já havia se acalmado e as coisas começavam a fazer sentido em sua mente – Eu mal consigo imaginar como eu ficaria se algo assim acontecesse comigo, envolvendo você ou seu irmão... É um tipo de sofrimento que destrói qualquer mãe.

\- Eu entendo que esteja confusa, querida. – Edythe havia acariciado seu ombro com carinho e lhe dado um sorriso gentil – Mas... Tente ver pelo lado dela. Tudo o que ela quer é conhecer a filha. Antônio nos disse que Marie não a deixou nem ver o seu rosto... Não podemos ignorar o fato de que isso muda tudo... – sua mãe tinha suspirado pesarosamente – Saber que ela queria ficar com você. Talvez ela não seja a pessoa que sempre achamos que ela fosse.

\- E se ela por acaso for essa pessoa e você não a quiser em sua vida depois de conhecê-la... – Isabelle tomou suas mãos ainda um pouco trêmulas e lhes deu um aperto gentil – Nós vamos te apoiar completamente.

E ali estavam as três, desembarcando do carro em frente àquela enorme mansão. Ela seria sempre grata por suas mães terem concordado em estar junto com ela naquele encontro. E também por terem marcado o encontro com Esme em primeiro lugar, quando ela já havia saído para trabalhar na manhã seguinte. Ela ainda não estava pronta para encarar aquela mulher e temia pelo tipo de conversa que elas poderiam ter tido ao telefone. Contudo, surpreendentemente, Edythe havia descrito que Esme havia sido bastante gentil, apesar de eufórica e ansiosa. "Ela teria vindo por si mesma naquela manhã se nós permitíssemos", tinha lhe dito sua mãe na noite daquele dia, parecendo satisfeita que o comportamento de sua sobrinha não lhe lembrava em nada o comportamento de Marie.

\- Marie teria vindo aqui sem avisar e nos ordenado a falar com ela. – Edythe havia dado de ombros no jantar daquela noite – Esme pareceu muito compreensiva ao telefone. Muito mais do que eu esperaria para alguém na situação dela. Espero que isso seja um bom sinal.

E Bella também esperava, pelo menos era pelo que ela torcia enquanto tocava a rebuscada campainha da grande porta de madeira da mansão dos Volturi. Suas mãos estavam menos trêmulas do que ela esperava, mas ainda sim o suor frio as recobria. Seu estômago parecia ter sido espancado pela maneira como se sentia dentro de seu peito e sua mente estava pensando em tantas coisas tão rapidamente que agora parecia estar em branco. Ela não sabia o que esperar, nem o que exatamente estava fazendo ali, mas esperava que pudesse lidar com tudo aquilo que estava diante de seus olhos.

Tudo estava tão confuso dentro dela que ela nem ao menos sabia se queria que sua mãe biológica fosse uma boa pessoa e pudesse conviver com ela ou se no final ela acabaria por ter vindo ali apenas conhecer a mulher egoísta que sempre visualizava nas poucas vezes em que em se dava ao trabalho de pensar sobre sua mãe biológica. Afinal, a única coisa que ela sabia sobre os Volturi era que eles expulsaram Edythe de casa por conta de sua sexualidade e durante quase 40 anos, fingiram que ela não existia mais. Aquele não era exatamente um comportamento que caracterizava boas pessoas.

E também havia o fato, que nem ela, nem ninguém de sua família, havia proferido em voz alta ainda, de que sua própria mãe poderia não tê-la renegado, mas ainda sim sua própria avó o fizera, apesar de que ela se recusava a se referir à Marie Volturi em tais termos. Ela certamente não queria contato com a pessoa que criaria uma mentira tão terrível para enganar a própria filha e negaria completamente o convívio com a própria neta.

Bella engoliu em seco quando a enorme e pesada porta começou a se abrir, por um segundo, ficando congelada pela expectativa. No entanto, quem lhes atendeu foi um belo senhor, que parecia estar entre os 50 e 60 anos, com cabelo grisalhos penteados para trás, vestido em um elegante smoking preto e com uma expressão serena na face. Ele sorriu educadamente ao vê-las e fez uma pequena reverência, curvando as costas levemente enquanto falava.

\- Sra's. Swan, Srta. Swan. É um prazer rever as senhoras e conhecer a senhorita. – ela notou que os olhos verde dele a observavam com atenção, mas a expressão neutra no rosto não lhe permitia nem mesmo tentar adivinhar o que se passava em sua cabeça.

\- Bella, este é Antônio Gonzáles. Ele é o mordomo pessoal de Marie há mais tempo do que posso me lembrar. – a voz de Edythe era uma mistura de irritação e melancolia e ela pareceu ponderar por um momento antes de finalmente perguntar. – Como ela está, Antônio?

\- No mesmo estado que lhe descrevi, senhora. – Bella pôde perceber que os olhos de Antônio ficaram ligeiramente vazios antes que ele se recompusesse e fizesse uma pequena mesura com a cabeça para ela - Permitam-me levá-la até onde a Sra. Masen as espera.

Edythe não havia conseguido muitas informações sobre Esme naquele rápido telefonema, mas uma das coisas que elas sabiam era que ela era viúva há algum tempo, o que significava que Masen devia ser seu sobrenome de casada.

Bella tentou se concentrar em conjecturar se ela teria meios-irmãos, mas nem mesmo isso foi suficiente para amenizar a tensão que crescia a cada passo, não apenas por parte dela, mas também de suas mães. Elas haviam conversado bastante sobre como nada, nem mesmo aquela revelação surpreendente, seria capaz de dissolver sua família e elas seriam sempre suas mães. Contudo, ela sabia que elas não podiam deixar de ficar nervosas com a iminência de uma nova mãe querer fazer parte da vida de Bella, além do fato de que aquela casa trazia lembranças não tão agradáveis à Edythe.

Bella apenas esperava que as coisas se resolvessem no final.

Eles haviam acabado de dobrar em um dos largos corredores adornados de pinturas rebuscadas e objetos visivelmente caros quando o som de passos apressados no piso de madeira ecoou pelo ambiente. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir, uma figura delgada surgiu em frente a eles, no final do corredor, a apenas alguns metros de distância e Bella congelou ao perceber quem era.

A mulher que se aproximava devagar delas tinha os cabelos ondulados em um tom de castanho que se aproximava bastante do caramelo e olhos verdes-claros que brilhavam mesmo mediante a luz avermelhada do crepúsculo que entrava naquele final de tarde através das grandes janelas semi-cobertas por cortinas grossas. A única coisa com a qual Bella se reconheceu naquela linda mulher era a pele pálida, quase translúcida. Tirando aquilo, as roupas refinadas, o rosto bem estruturado e os traços delicados... Ela tinha que admitir que não via muita semelhança a entre as duas.

Finalmente, a mulher parou diante dela, olhando-a com tanta adoração enquanto lágrimas escorriam abundantemente por seu belo rosto, que Bella não pôde evitar de sentir seus olhos arderem enquanto suas próprias lágrimas se formavam.

\- Você... – a voz da mulher, Esme... Sua mãe biológica, aquela cuja chance de conhecer a própria filha lhe fora roubada há mais de duas décadas, se partiu em um soluço – Você é exatamente como eu imaginava. – ela riu entre as lágrimas, com um sorriso enorme iluminando suas feições.

Esme ergueu as mãos trêmulas um pouco, aparentemente querendo tocar em Bella, parando um pouco no meio do caminho, como ser tivesse medo que ela desaparecesse se encostasse nela. Por fim, ela segurou o rosto de Bella com as mãos e o volume de lágrimas que seus olhos derramavam duplicou.

\- Você é tão linda. – Esme fungou– Eu estou tão feliz em finalmente conhecer você, Isabella.

\- Eu também estou. – Nem mesmo Bella sabia explicar de onde ela alcançou sua voz de dentro de sua garganta apertada de choro para falar, mas ainda sim sua voz soava trêmula e emocionada.

Por alguns minutos, Esme apenas permaneceu olhando-a. Ou talvez contemplando-a fosse a palavra mais apropriada diante da tamanha emoção que seus olhos mostravam. Por fim, ela respirou fundo e pareceu finalmente perceber que Bella não era única no recinto.

\- Ah, me desculpem... – Esme pareceu se recompor um pouco, mas, quando soltou o rosto de Bella, tomou-lhe a mão em um aperto forte, mas ainda sim gentil – Por favor, venham se sentar. Nós temos muito o que conversar. – ela sorriu emocionada, seu foco agora completamente em Bella novamente.

Virando o corredor, havia uma enorme sala de estar, – onde com certeza caberiam facilmente duas vezes o tamanho da casa dos Swan – repleta de poltronas de aparência requintada, sofás, mesas e quadros adornando as paredes cobertas com papel de parede pastel. Apesar de ser o perfeito cenário de um castelo, e fosse também bastante impressionante, como Bella tinha que admitir, a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção e a deixou momentaneamente perplexa quando adentrou a sala, ainda de mãos dadas com Esme, não foi a mobília chique, mas sim um enorme quadro que havia acima da lareira.

Notando seu choque mudo, Esme desviou o olhar para o que ela fitava tão intensamente e notou qual era a surpresa de Bella.

\- Aquela é a minha mãe quando era jovem. – Bella não pôde deixar de notar a mistura de tristeza e consternação em sua voz – Ela tinha quase a sua idade, eu acho. Pode perceber que, quando Antônio me disse o quanto você era parecida com ela, eu fiquei feliz de poder imaginar como você era. – Esme riu um pouco.

Ainda parada, de olhos arregalados, Bella não conseguia parar de fitar o quadro acima da lareira. Esme estava exagerando ao dizer que elas eram muito parecidas. A verdade era que, tirando alguns detalhes mínimos, a mulher no quadro e ela eram exatamente iguais. O mesmo tom nos olhos castanho-escuros, assim como também o cabelo castanho liso, que parecia igualmente grosso e longo na pintura. As sobrancelhas eram mais planas do que arqueadas, o nariz era pequeno e afilado e os lábios... Até mesmo os lábios eram idênticos, com o inferior mais cheio que o superior.

A semelhança não era apenas impressionante, era assustadora.

\- Acho que devia ter mencionado o quanto você e Marie se parecem. – disse Edythe, com um pouco de bom humor na voz – Mas não se preocupe, querida. Essa semelhança é de família. Enquanto estivermos aqui, vou poder finalmente lhe mostrar uma foto do meu pai. Você verá que ele era uma versão masculina sua e dela.

\- Sim, é claro. – Esme se animou com a perspectiva de Bella ficar mais – Tia Edythe... – ela se interrompeu abruptamente, parecendo arrependida. – Oh, perdão. Posso chamar você assim?

Edythe pareceu ponderar por um rápido segundo, mas logo sorriu.

\- É claro, querida. – ela se aproximou da sobrinha com um sorriso carinhoso - Sabe? Eu adoraria ter visto você crescer... Tenho a impressão de que seríamos grandes amigas.

\- Eu também... – a expressão de Esme permaneceu alegre, mas uma névoa de pesar a envolveu quando ela falou novamente. – Eu tenho muito a lhe agradecer. À vocês duas. – ela sorriu emocionada para Isabelle – Você deu um lar e amor para a minha filha e eu nunca vou poder retribuir o suficiente. Se você não a tivesse acolhido, eu nunca teria a chance de encontrá-la novamente.

Seu próprio soluço interrompeu a fala de Esme e ela, ainda que temerosa, caminhou até elas e as abraçou. Isabelle e Edythe aceitaram o abraço com certo temor também, mas os olhos das três tinham um brilho de conhecimento mútuo que Bella imaginou que só poderia entender quando também fosse mãe.

Ao sair do abraço, Esme caminhou novamente até Bella e pegou sua mão, guiando-a até uma das cadeiras e sentando-se na que havia ao lado. Por várias vezes, ela tomou ar e abriu a boca, mas pareceu incerta e a fechou novamente, voltando a tentar falar pouco depois, mas desistindo logo em seguida. Por fim, ela deu uma risada nervosa.

\- Eu passei 22 anos, 07 meses e 20 dias imaginando o que faria e o que falaria se você estivesse comigo... – Esme riu tristemente, entre as lágrimas que haviam voltado a correr livremente por seu rosto – E finalmente você está aqui. – sua voz transparência sua felicidade e incredulidade – E eu não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma das coisas que queria falar...

Bella engoliu em seco e tentou encontrar sua voz. Ela olhou aquela mulher chorosa e tentou imaginar o que ela devia estar sentido: pensar ter perdido uma filha e então descobrir que ela havia sido afastada dela por sua própria mãe e reencontrá-la já uma adulta. Ela não conseguia mensurar como deveria ser esse sentimento, mas, ainda sim, ao olhar fundo naqueles olhos verdes que a encaravam com adoração, soube que não era uma opção deixar sua mãe biológica novamente.

\- Não se preocupe. – Bella apertou suas mãos e sorriu, querendo acalmá-la – Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo. Eu não estou indo embora de novo.

Esme soluçou e, antes que Bella pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Esme passou os braços por seu pescoço e a abraçou fortemente, chorando em seu ombro. Bella sorriu e a abraçou de volta, permitindo que ela a abraçasse o quanto quisesse e precisasse. Por cima do ombro de Esme, Bella viu suas mães se abraçando pelos ombros, enquanto observavam a cena com sorrisos gentis.

Em seu coração, Bella se sentia aquecida e feliz. Ela tinha esperado se sentir aliviada caso sua mãe biológica fosse uma boa mulher, mas jamais esperara que fosse se sentir daquela forma: amada e querida. Mesmo que elas ainda não soubessem nada uma sobre a outra, Bella se surpreendeu ao perceber que queria saber mais sobre Esme e se permitir a convivência e os sentimentos que lhe foram negados.

Vários minutos depois, Esme levantou sua cabeça do ombro de Bella e a encarou, com o rosto um pouco inchado de choro. Com um suspiro, ela se recostou um pouco na cadeira, mas permaneceu com as mãos entrelaçadas nas da filha.

\- Antes de qualquer coisa, você merece saber de tudo. Todas vocês. – ela desviou o olhar ansioso e atormentado de Edythe e Isabelle até Bella – O que eu mais quero que você saiba é que eu amo você e eu sempre quis você.

Com um suspiro triste, ela continuou. – Eu tinha 16 anos quando engravidei. Eu e Ca... – ela engoliu um visível nó em sua garganta e voltou a falar – Seu pai... Não terminamos bem. Ele terminou comigo assim que soube que eu estava grávida... Ou, pelo menos... – Esme parou por um minuto com o olhar perdido, incerta.

\- Pelo menos o que? – Bella lhe perguntou suavemente, parecendo trazê-la de volta à realidade.

\- Pelo menos foi o que minha mãe me contou. – ela suspirou – Mas isso não importa agora. – ela afirmou, determinada – O que importa é que eu sempre quis você. – ela chorou – Eu quis você desde o minuto em que eu soube que você estava dentro de mim. Minha mãe queria que eu interrompesse a gravidez, ou então que entregasse você para um orfanato. – ela olhou melancólica para o quadro acima da lareira – Brigamos durante toda a minha gravidez e eu disse a ela que sairia de casa se isso significasse que eu poderia ficar com você. – ela sorriu docemente para Bella, mas logo seu olhar entristecido se desviou para o chão – Pouco antes do parto, ela pareceu ter aceitado. Disse que eu poderia permanecer aqui com você. Eu nunca achei que ela... – a voz de Esme se partiu, enquanto um forte espasmo de choro a balançou.

Bella acariciou seu ombro gentilmente, ansiosa por consolá-la, enquanto seus próprios olhos se enchiam de lágrimas com aquela história.

\- No dia do parto... – Esme fungou e olhou desolada para Bella – Foi muito difícil. Eu estava com muita dor e... Eu desmaiei. Quando eu acordei, ela me disse que você tinha nascido morta. – o rosto de Esme estava novamente banhado em lágrimas – Ela me disse que tinha pedido para enterrar seu corpo no cemitério da família. Eu fiz tudo: gritei, chorei e fiquei com raiva dela por não ter me deixado segurar o corpo do meu filho... – Esme olhou novamente para Bella e levantou a mão para acariciar seu rosto – Ela me disse que você era um menino.

\- Ela me mostrou uma lápide no cemitério da família quando eu saí do hospital. – Esme segurou a própria cabeça, desolada - Ela até se deu ao trabalho de me dar uma cova vazia para chorar. Ela me disse que tinha chamado meu bebê de Beauford, como meu avô. – Esme fungou –Quando eu imaginaria que ela seria capaz de fazer algo assim? Ela nem ao menos gostava de falar da irmã mais nova...

Esme ergueu os olhos e fitou Bella com uma expressão suplicante – Você entende que eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse? Eu te amo, sempre amei. Eu nunca superei ter perdido você. Acho que dentro do meu coração, eu sempre soube que você estava viva. Por favor, acredite em mim. – Esme implorou, aos poucos.

\- Oh, Esme. É claro que eu acredito em você. – Bella a tranquilizou e a abraçou – Não se preocupe. Eu estou feliz que tenhamos nos encontrado. – ela disse, sinceramente.

\- Você nunca vai saber o quão feliz eu estou. – Esme disse contra seu pescoço e, ao soltá-la, deu um sorriso cintilante – Eu quero saber tudo sobre você. Quero conhecer você. Você trabalha? Estuda? Você ainda é tão jovem... Tem um namorado ou uma namorada? Está na faculdade? Quem é seu melhor amigo? Qual sua comida favorita?

Edythe deu uma pequena risada e Esme a acompanhou quando percebeu o quão eufórica estava.

\- Acho que temos que começar devagar, não é? – ela sorriu timidamente – Qual seu nome completo?

\- Isabella Renée Swan – Bella sorriu.

\- Por que seu nome é Isabella? – perguntou Esme, verdadeiramente curiosa.

\- Bem... – Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha marotamente e encarou Edythe, que sorriu e explicou, com um sorriso faceiro.

\- A primeira vez em que peguei Bella no colo, ela segurou meu dedo com a mãozinha e deu o mais doce sorriso que eu tinha visto até então. – Edythe deu um sorriso saudoso e olhou para a esposa, apaixonada – Ela era tão linda que me lembrou minha esposa e eu sabia que o sonho de Isabelle, depois de nós termos nos tornado mães de Emmett fazia cinco anos, era ter uma menininha. Então eu decidi chamar a garotinha mais linda do mundo em homenagem à mulher mais bonita do mundo: minha Belle. – ela acariciou a bochecha da esposa e lhe deu um olhar apaixonado, fazendo Isabelle corar e desviar os olhos para o chão, apesar de também sorrir brilhantemente.

Esme fez um som encantado que trouxe a atenção de Bella de volta para ela. – Seu nome tem uma história linda, então. Eu amei. – Esme sorriu, emocionada.

\- Renée é em homenagem à minha avó – Bella continuou – Ela já tinha falecido quando eu nasci, mas ela apoiou muito as minhas mães e elas quiseram homenageá-la.

\- A família de vocês é tão linda... E tão unida. – Esme divagou, melancólica, mas logo se recuperou e sorriu abertamente para Isabelle e Edythe – Obrigado por terem dado um lar assim para ela.

\- Ela também é nosso bebê. – Isabelle falou pela primeira vez, a voz gentil carregada de emoção – Nós somos as mães mais orgulhosas do mundo.

\- Eu sei que são. – Esme fitou Bella com intensidade – Eu quero saber tanto sobre você.

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – Bella lhe garantiu e voltou a abraçá-la, já confortável com aquele contato – Você não tem nada com que se preocupar. – ela lhe garantiu.

\- Certamente não tem. – uma voz profunda e masculina cortou o ar.

Surpresa, Bella levantou a cabeça para dar de cara com um homem alto e forte que entrava na sala devagar, a figura imponente parecendo tomar conta do lugar. Ele usava um terno escuro que enalteceu seus ombros largos e sua figura esguia. Os cabelos, penteados para trás, mas ainda sim parecendo uma revolta controlada prestes a estourar, tinham a cor mais peculiar que Bella já tinha visto: era um castanho-avermelhado escuro, cuja comparação mais próxima que ela pode fazer era ao cobre. O rosto era másculo e anguloso, com um queixo quadrado e um nariz simétrico. Contudo, foram seus olhos que fizeram o estômago de Bella apertar e não de um jeito bom.

Seus olhos eram verdes como esmeraldas e frios como gelo.

Toda a expressão corporal dele emanava superioridade e frieza e, ao parar diante de onde Esme e Bella estavam sentadas, ele voltou aqueles olhos verdes e gélidos para ela e a avaliou descaradamente, com irritação e desdém. Diante de seu escrutínio, ela se endireitou na cadeira e a revolta pelo olhar descarado daquele estranho acendeu dentro dela a chama da fúria.

\- Edward! – Esme exclamou, extasiada – Você chegou mais cedo! – ela correu para abraçá-lo e, mesmo tendo passado os braços em volta dela, o recém-chegado permaneceu julgando Bella com a expressão dura e fria.

\- Veja. – Esme o encarou com um enorme sorriso antes de se voltar para Bella e mostrá-la com um gesto de mão – É ela! Ela não é linda?

O homem, Edward, soltou um grunhido baixo, sem se preocupar em esconder que não convidava com a afirmação de Esme, que estava tão imersa em olhar para Bella que pareceu não notar.

\- Bella, querida. – Esme começou, emocionada, abraçando Edward pela cintura, já que ele se erguia mais de trinta centímetros acima dela – Este é meu filho, Edward. Bem, tecnicamente ele é meu enteado... – Esme sorriu timidamente – Mas ele ainda é meu filho. – Esme lançou um sorriso carregado de amor materno para ele e depois dirigiu o mesmo para Bella – Isso faz dele seu irmão, então.

\- Vamos com calma, mãe. – Edward suspirou, colocando sua grande mão em seu ombro e afastando-a gentilmente, voltando-se para Bella, novamente olhando-a com dúvida e desdém. – Então... Senhorita Swan, correto?

\- Sim. – Bella ergueu o queixo, devolvendo o olhar de desprezo daquele estranho. Se ele achava que podia intimidá-la, ela mostraria como ele estava enganado.

Ele a mediu descaradamente de cima a baixo, o que a levou a levantar-se devagar, nunca desviando seus olhos dele, ficando cada vez mais irritada, a fim de encarar aquele homem desagradável.

\- Bem... – ele se virou par a olhar para o quadro de Marie e depois voltou a encarar Bella – Não me impressionou.

\- Edward... – Esme começou, tristemente.

\- Já conseguiu alguma coisa para o teste de DNA? – ele virou-se, falando apenas com Esme e ignorando totalmente quem mais estava no recinto.

\- O quê? – perguntou Edythe, chocada.

\- Edward... – Esme sussurrou, desconcertada – Já conversamos sobre isso...

\- Já. E eu já lhe dei todas as provas de que isso é absolutamente necessário.

\- Edward, por favor. – Esme implorou – Apenas olhe para ela! Bella é exatamente igual a minha mãe.

\- Sim, claro. – Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente - É extremamente raro uma mulher de olhos e cabelos castanhos, nem me lembro da última vez em que vi uma. – ele suspirou e sua expressão suavizou minimamente quando ele olhou para Esme novamente – Por favor, mãe, seja razoável. Você a conhece há apenas uma hora. Nem sabe com certeza se ela é sua filha...

\- Com licença, meu jovem. – Edythe se aproximou dos dois, a voz repleta de revolta – Está chamando a mim, minha esposa e minha filha de mentirosas?

\- Não, senhora. – Bella odiou como ele não teve pelo menos a decência de parecer arrependido por ter dito algo tão insultante na frente delas. Seu rosto permanecia lívido, frio e com um toque de superioridade que lhe deu uma vontade imensa de socá-lo – Não foi essa minha intenção. Apenas estou tentando fazê-la entender que nada garante que essa mulher... – ele fez um gesto com a mão, apontando para Bella, o que a fez pensar seriamente em arrancar alguns dos dedos dele – É realmente filha de Esme. Marie Volturi alegadamente mentiu sobre a existência dela uma vez, não é? O que garante que estaria dizendo a verdade sobre onde a deixou? Que garantia vocês tem que ela não mentiu para vocês também sobre a identidade da criança?

\- Isso não faz sentido, Edward. – Esme expirou fortemente – Por que ela mentiria sobre isso?

\- Por que ela mentiu sobre sua filha estar morta? – Edward a questionou, a expressão ainda mais dura – Aquela mulher é ardilosa, mãe. Não podemos ter certeza sobre nada. – ele olhou de relance para Bella – Nem ninguém.

\- Edward, não é só a cor dos cabelos ou dos olhos! – Esme se aproximou dele, com um olhar suplicante – É ela! Meu coração sabe.

\- Então se for ela, o exame não mudará nada. – ele voltou a encarar Bella e lhe lançou um olhar cortante, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas em desafio – A não ser, é claro... Que a Srta. Swan tenha suas próprias dúvidas sobre qual seria o resultado.

\- Escute aqui, rapaz...! – Edythe vociferou, pisando duro em direção a Edward, mas Bella a impediu.

\- Tudo bem, mãe. – ela garantiu, andando lentamente até aquele homem arrogante e parando bem em frente a ele, erguendo bem o pescoço para poder olhá-lo nos olhos e devolver sua expressão de frieza e desprezo – Eu não sei quem você é, Sr. Masen, mas saiba que não tenho medo de nada. Pode fazer o exame que quiser, mas saiba que se ofender minha família de novo, tenha certeza de que vou fazer você se arrepender. – ela prometeu em voz baixa.

\- Eu gostaria de ver isso. – Edward deu um pequeno sorriso torto repleto de escárnio, mas logo sua expressão dura retornou – Então, se tem toda essa confiança, Srta. Swan, poderia me ceder um fio do seu cabelo para que eu pudesse providenciar o exame?

Bella ergueu a mão e puxou um fio de seu cabelo e o estendeu bem em frente àquele rosto que a julgava, nunca desviando os olhos dos dele. Edward pegou o fio com cuidado na ponta dos dedos e fez um movimento de mesura com a cabeça.

\- Eu agradeço, Srta. Swan. Prometo que será a primeira a saber quando o resultado sair amanhã. – Edward novamente a avaliou de cima a baixo – E prometo que sairá antes da leitura do testamento. Nos veremos em breve. Tenham uma boa noite. – ele a percorreu com os olhos cortantes uma última vez antes de se dirigir até a porta, parando para dar um rápido beijo na testa de uma Esme um pouco chocada, antes de sair da sala de maneira tão imponente e pedante quanto tinha entrado.

E Bella teve que se segurar muito para não jogar a poltrona em que estivera sentada direto na cabeça dele.

\- Oh, Bella, me desculpe. – Esme veio correndo até ela quando seu enteado já não estava mais no campo de visão, segurando-lhe as mãos e olhando-a com uma expressão extremamente apologética – Edward pode ser um tanto... Super protetor. Ele tem medo de que você possa querer se aproveitar de mim. – ela suspirou – Prometo que vou impedi-lo de fazer esse exame.

\- Não, não. – Bella rosnou baixo – Deixe-o fazer, se é o que ele quer.

\- Querida... – Esme disse, tristemente – Eu não quero que vocês se dêem mal... Eu o amo tanto quanto já amo você...

Bella olhou para a mãe biológica e sua expressão desolada foi forte demais para não derreter uma parte da raiva que ela estava sentindo, ainda que seus punhos ainda estivessem travados em bolas e sua mandíbula estivesse travada pelo ódio daquele homem que passara apenas 15 minutos naquela sala e já as acusara de serem farsantes. Contudo, passados alguns segundos, em ela se concentrou apenas na expressão triste de Esme e em sua própria respiração, Bella tomou ar, tentando estabilizar sua voz antes de falar novamente.

\- Tudo bem. – ainda havia um toque grunhido em sua voz, então ela pigarreou – Está tudo bem. Eu sinceramente não me incomodo dele fazer esse exame.

\- Mas...

\- Ele pode fazer o que quiser. – Bella revirou os olhos e sorriu para Esme e tomou suas mãos, tentando lhe mostrar a sinceridade em suas palavras – Eu estou verdadeiramente muito feliz de ter encontrado com você hoje e nada vai mudar isso.

\- Ah, querida. – Esme a abraçou, emocionada, e elas permaneceram assim por algum tempo, em que Bella verdadeiramente se tranquilizou um pouco quanto a seu novo "irmão", até que algo que ele havia dito lhe voltou à mente.

\- Desculpe, mas... – ela saiu do abraço para olhar para Esme, confusa – O que ele quis dizer com "amanhã na leitura do testamento"?

\- Ah, isso... – Esme enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu tristemente – É só que... Bem... A leitura do testamento da minha mãe será amanhã e o advogado determinou que todos da família deveriam estar lá para a leitura... O que inclui você e a tia Edythe.

\- Esme... – Edythe e Bella disseram ao mesmo tempo, desconfortáveis, mas Bella foi aquela que continuou – Com todo o respeito, mas acho que também falo pela minha mãe quando digo que não queremos nada que venha dessa mulher.

\- Oh, Bella, por favor. – Esme implorou – Significaria muito para mim. Você vai poder conhecer o resto da família e, quando o resultado do exame der positivo, eu sei que Edward vai se desculpar e vocês poderão ver o rapaz incrível que ele é.

\- Esme, por favor... – Bella suspirou.

\- Por favor, por mim. – ela segurou suas mãos – Quero estar com você o máximo possível.

O brilho naqueles olhos verdes e maternais fez Bella saber que se sentiria um monstro para sempre caso recusasse. Respirando fundo com a perspectiva de ter que encarar aquele homem no dia seguinte novamente, ela apertou as mãos de sua nova mãe.

\- Está bem, eu vou fazer isso por você. – Bella sorriu diante do sorriso radiante que Esme lhe deu antes de abraçá-la com força.

\- Obrigado, querida. – Esme se separou dela e acariciou gentilmente seu cabelo – Será que você poderia me dar seu número de telefone para pudéssemos conversar pelo resto da noite? Eu gostaria de ir com você para sua casa, mas Edward jamais permitiria que eu entrasse sozinha em um carro com vocês... – ela suspirou e revirou os olhos, enquanto Bella tentava disfarçar a expressão sombria que nascia em seu rosto – E ele não está em seu melhor humor ou comportamento para eu querer que ele nos acompanhe em nossa conversa.

\- É claro que pode ter meu número. – Bella sorriu.

Mais tarde naquela noite, deitada na cama, já de volta à casa, sabendo que veria Esme na tarde seguinte, quando a leitura do testamento seria feita, rolando para cima as várias dúzias de mensagens que ela e Esme haviam trocado enquanto tentavam conhecer mais uma a outra, Bella sorriu ao reler a primeira mensagem que ela lhe mandara.

_Ainda não acredito que você está finalmente comigo._

Desejando um último "boa noite" para sua mãe biológica, Bella repassou todo aquele dia intenso em sua cabeça, enquanto deixava que o sono a levasse. Independente do que aconteceria no dia seguinte e dali para frente, independentemente do terrível enteado de Esme e de todo o tempo perdido que ela e Esme tinham que recuperar, ela não podia estar mais feliz de ter se permitido conhecer Esme.

E ela já estava começando a amar sua nova mãe.


	4. Capítulo 03 - Money, Money, Money

**Eu gostaria de agradecer, primeiramente, a todas as pessoas que visualizaram, visitaram, comentaram, seguiram e favoritaram a fanfic. Isso me deixa imensamente feliz e me incentiva muito a continuar, especialmente estando tão no início. Muito obrigado de verdade. **

**Playlist: Money, Money, Money – Abba**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 03 – Money, Money, Money

\- E então? Como está sendo a reunião de família?

\- Na verdade, ela ainda não começou. – Bella respondeu Alice pelo telefone – Aparentemente, o irmão de Marie, tio Aro, segundo Esme, e os filhos dele, estão atrasados.

\- E o Grinch? Já deu o ar de sua graça?

Bella riu do apelido que Alice dera a Edward. Naquela manhã, no trabalho, mesmo em meio às pilhas de trabalho acumulado e que ela tinha que adiantar para manter seu banco de horas estável e não se prejudicar por ter que sair mais cedo naquele dia, Bella conseguiu lhe contar todos os detalhes de como tinha sido conhecer Esme, desde os ótimos, como a própria Esme, até os extremamente desagradáveis, como Edward.

\- Não, felizmente. – Bella comemorou internamente – Por mais que eu queira esfregar o teste de DNA na cara arrogante dele, não quero voltar a ter que aturá-lo tão cedo. Eu ia acabar achando um jeito de partir ele em dois e isso ia decepcionar Esme. – Bella suspirou – Ela realmente o considera um filho.

\- Por falar nisso, onde ela está agora? – Alice questionou – Eu gostaria de conhecê-la oficialmente.

\- Bem... – Bella sorriu, voltando seu olhar para onde suas mães estavam debruçadas sobre um dos vários álbuns de fotos que Isabelle trouxera e que Esme olhava encantada – Eu não quero interrompê-la agora. Ela está vendo os álbuns de fotos da família e vendo fotos minhas usando maria-chiquinha e chorando no berço.

\- Oh, agora sim eu queria estar aí. – Alice gargalhou. – Eu poderia contar a ela sobre como você armou para Alex Cordroy ser suspenso no 6º ano por ativar o alarme de incêndio porque ele acertou Emmett com uma bolada nas costas no jogo de queimada.

\- Você vai ter tempo para isso daqui a dois dias, no almoço de domingo. Minhas mães a convidaram. – Bella sorriu – E agora eu estou convidando você.

\- Isso é um insulto. Eu não preciso ser convidada, eu já sou da família. – Alice bufou – E só por causa disso eu só vou te perdoar se você e sua mãe me fizerem cannellonis.

\- Claro, claro... – Bella rolou os olhos e riu, mas então lembrou-se de algo que a fez voltar a ficar séria – Você ouviu alguma coisa da Leah?

\- Bem... – Alice suspirou – Eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia, qual você quer primeiro?

Bella grunhiu baixinho de frustração – Me dê a ruim. Talvez a boa me anime um pouco, no final.

\- Está bem. – ela quase podia ver Alice dando de ombros do outro lado da linha – Sam a convenceu a falar com ele de novo porque o celular dele tinha ficado no apartamento dela.

\- Oh, não. – Bella encostou a testa na parede fria do escritório chique do advogado em que estava.

\- Mas então, antes dele chegar lá, um dos "contatos" dele ligou e bem... Digamos que Leah não ficou feliz com o que a garota tinha a contar sobre a relação dela com Sam-Calça-Frouxa. O que terminou com Leah jogando um balde de água fria nele da janela do apartamento dela quando ele deu as caras. Tipo, literalmente. Essa é a boa notícia.

\- Bem... – Bella parou por um minuto – Isso é... Um avanço, eu acho. Pelo menos ele não entrou, certo?

\- Nada como regras feitas por Bella Swan para concertar sua vida. – Alice zombou.

Bella estava pronta para zombar de volta quando o barulho abafado de vozes surgiu no andar de baixo e começou a aumentar. Já imaginando quem era, Bella suspirou.

\- Tenho que ir Allie, parece que eles chegaram. Te ligo assim que puder.

\- Está bem. Boa sorte com a família Riquinho Rico. – desejou Alice antes de desligar.

Suspirando, enquanto voltava para onde suas mães estavam, Bella pensou que aquela era uma boa forma de descrever os Volturi. Em seu trabalho, ela já havia ouvido deles algumas vezes, uma família com dinheiro antigo que fazia investimentos diversificados. Até aquele dia, ela sempre se mantivera à margem no que dizia respeito à informações mais apuradas sobre eles, já que sempre estivera ciente da relação sanguínea que tinham, mas que ela não estava nem um pouco disposta a explorar. Na época, eles significavam contato com pessoas que renegaram Edythe e a abandonaram sem dó. Contudo, ela estava brutalmente errada sobre Esme. Por isso, esperava ter gratas surpresas com os demais Volturi também e chagara até ali naquele dia tentando ser otimista sobre tudo.

Exceto ver Edward, claro.

Ela havia acabado de se sentar no sofá quando eles entraram. Infelizmente, Edward estava entre eles, novamente vestido com um terno chique e com uma postura fria e imponente, além de uma expressão dura e contrariada na face, que Bella não podia negar que ficou muito satisfeita ao ver. Apoiada ao redor do braço dele estava uma jovem mulher de cabelos loiros-avermelhados levemente ondulados e olhos muito azuis, de uma cor tão intensa que Bella se perguntou se ela estava usando lentes de contato. Seu rosto, muito bonito, estava ressaltado por maquiagem, enquanto suas orelhas e pescoço ostentavam jóias cintilantes que combinavam perfeitamente com o longo vestido acetinado que ela usava. Ela tinha uma expressão sedutora direcionada para Edward, mas ele não parecia estar prestando atenção nisso, muito perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ao lado deles, estavam dois homens loiros, ambos altos e esguios, vestidos com ternos chiques muito semelhantes ao do próprio Edward. O primeiro deles tinha uma beleza impressionante, o tipo de beleza padrão que qualquer revista mataria para ter em sua capa. Assim como a mulher, ele tinha cabelos loiros, só que lisos, que estavam cortados curtos e olhos azuis-claros gélidos e mais reais que os da moça, que compunham uma expressão desdenhosa em seu rosto bonito. O segundo homem não era tão bonito. Ele tinha o cabelo loiro longo em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos azuis eram levemente erguidos nas pontas, de maneira que seu olhar a lembrou um pouco de um gato. Combinado com o pequeno sorriso malicioso e a maneira como ele observava toda a sala atentamente por cima dos cílios, sua expressão dava arrepios em Bella.

O último homem que subiu a escada era muito mais velho. Seu cabelo castanho estava penteado para trás e algo em sua expressão séria, mas ainda sim astuta, a lembrou imediatamente do quadro de Marie e ela soube que aquele não poderia ser mais ninguém além de Aro Volturi, o irmão mais velho de Edythe e mais novo de Marie. Apoiando-se em uma bengala cujas batidas no chão reverberavam por todo o escritório, ele se aproximou de onde elas estavam sentadas, com todos os outros jovens seguindo atrás dele.

Bella percebeu que a primeira pessoa que ele percebeu e avaliou foi ela. Os olhos marrons da mesma tonalidade dos dela a observaram devagar, desde a ponta de suas sapatilhas, passando pelas calças jeans, a blusa de linho e a jaqueta escura até seu longo cabelo solto e seu rosto inexpressivo, enquanto ela o aguardava falar primeiro. Por um segundo, ela viu um lampejo de desgosto piscar no rosto já um pouco enrugado, mas no mesmo instante ele já estava sorrindo brilhantemente e estendendo a mão para ela.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la, Isabella. A semelhança é realmente impressionante. – Aro gargalhou e se voltou para todos que vieram com ele – Quando Edward me disse que você se parecia com Marie, eu tinha minhas dúvidas... – ele se apoiou na bengala com as duas mãos e sorriu para ela abertamente. Abertamente demais, na opinião dela. A expressão de Edward pareceu escurecer ainda mais, enquanto a moça em seu braço julgava suas roupas descaradamente – Mas confesso que é como ver minha irmã mais velha na minha frente novamente. Oh, minha pobre irmã... – ele suspirou.

Bella levantou-se do sofá e o encarou, decidida a tentar ser pelo menos educada, apesar de como todas aquelas pessoas lhe pareciam plásticas e falsas, como bonecos de ventrículo. Ela aceitou sua mão e sorriu um pouco, acenando com a cabeça.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Volturi.

\- Oh, por favor. – Aro balançou sua mão algumas vezes e então, inesperadamente, a virou e beijou seu dorso – Pode me chamar de Aro. Eu sou seu tio-avô afinal. Quem poderia dizer que Marie seria capaz de algo tão grotesco quanto o que ela lhes fez? – ele chorou um pouco – Espero que ela tenha sido correta o suficiente para pelo menos lembrar-se de você no testamento.

\- Sinceramente, senhor... Aro... – Bella respondeu com sobriedade – Eu espero que não. Não tenho interesse nesse testamento. Estou aqui porque Esme me pediu. – ela ignorou solenemente o virar de olhos que Edward deu à sua declaração.

\- Oh, é mesmo, que descuido o meu. – ele finalmente se virou para o sofá e sorriu – Olá, Esme, minha querida sobrinha. Como você está?

\- Ótima, tio Aro. – ela sorriu timidamente – Na verdade, apesar de tudo o que tem acontecido, acho que nunca estive melhor. Eu tenho a minha filha de volta. – Esme se levantou e abraçou Bella pelos ombros e elas sorriam uma para a outra - Nunca estive tão feliz.

\- Oh, que lindo. – Aro colocou a mão no peito, mais uma vez com aquele sorriso plástico, a um passo de se tornar falso. Então, seus olhos pousaram em Edythe e Isabelle e o sorriso vacilou – Oh, Edythe... Que... Bom, rever você. – agora seu sorriso realmente não podia ser descrito como nada além de forçado. – Vejo que você não mudou nada. – seus olhos desviaram para Isabelle e Bella sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha ao notar o brilho lascivo neles – Como vai, Isabelle?

\- Bem, Aro. – ela o respondeu secamente, apertando forte a mão de Edythe, que parecia pronta para socar o irmão.

\- Excelente. – Aro sorriu, parecendo satisfeito e se voltou novamente para Bella – Minha querida Isabella, permita-me lhe apresentar minha família. Estes são meus filhos, James, Felix e Tanya. – ele apontou respectivamente para o homem assustador, o loiro bonito e a moça. O primeiro lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso arrepiante, enquanto que Felix não escondia que não ligava a mínima para o que estava acontecendo ali e Tanya a avaliava duvidosamente – Nosso querido Edward você já conheceu. – ele sorriu calorosamente para este e, é claro, não foi retribuído. – Edward não é apenas um filho para Esme, mas para mim também.

\- Não exagere, Aro. – Edward rosnou e se livrou do aperto de Tanya, cruzando os braços – Onde está o Dr. Jenks?

\- Ele estava aguardando que todos nós chegássemos – explicou Esme – E agora que estamos aqui, tenho certeza que a secretária dele já deve ter avisado. Certamente ele nos chamará em breve.

\- Bom. Assim haverá tempo para... – a fala de Edward foi interrompida pelo som de passos rápidos na escada de madeira, precedendo a entrada de mais um homem loiro no recinto.

Bella se perguntou se aquilo era a leitura de um testamento ou um dos desfiles de moda que Alice gostava. O recém-chegado tinha o cabelo loiro arenoso e os olhos cor de mel, contudo, nada em seu rosto anguloso apresentava qualquer semelhança com os Volturi. Além disso, ele tinha duas cicatrizes no rosto, uma cortando sua sobrancelha e outra lhe cortando a boca, além do fato de que seu nariz tinha uma leve e peculiar curvatura, o que fez Bella pensar que ele devia tê-lo quebrado há muito tempo atrás. Mas, é claro, ele era absurdamente bonito como todos ali. Provavelmente era necessário enviar currículos com foto para entrar no círculo familiar dos Volturi.

\- Jasper. Ótimo. – Edward o cumprimentou, indo até ele e apertando sua mão.

\- Perdão pelo atraso. – o homem disse, polidamente – Infelizmente o trânsito me manteve preso por mais tempo do que eu esperava.

\- Não se preocupe. O advogado ainda não começou a leitura.

\- Que bom revê-lo, Jasper. – Esme foi até lá cumprimentá-lo com um beijo na bochecha e Jasper pareceu um pouco menos frio quando a cumprimentou de volta – Bella, querida, este é Jasper Whitlock, amigo e advogado de Edward.

\- E seu também, mãe. – Edward relembrou, enquanto Jasper voltava seu olhar para Bella. Ela esperou que ele a observasse com tanto desgosto quanto o amigo, mas ele apenas a fitou rapidamente e a cumprimentou silenciosamente com a cabeça.

\- Aliás, Aro... – Edward voltou-se para o tio de sua mãe – Onde estão os seus advogados?

\- Oh, isso não é necessário agora. – Aro riu, sentando-se em um dos sofás – Eu estou aqui apenas para saber quais são os últimos desejos da minha querida irmã. – ele deu de ombros, parecendo emocionado, mas sempre daquela maneira plastificada que estava dando nos nervos de Bella – Hoje será apenas a leitura. Poderemos iniciar os trâmites para que eu receba o que ela me deixou mais tarde. Não é importante agora.

Bella se perguntou se aquela expressão de desgosto e desdém que Edward dirigiu ao homem era o estado natural de seu rosto, mas, quando Esme aproximou-se dele e tocou seu ombro, ela viu que não, pois a dureza derreteu-se um pouco e ele olhou com certo carinho no olhar.

\- Edward... Tem um minuto? – Esme falou baixinho e puxou Edward e Bella para fora da sala, onde os colocou frente a frente, apesar da clara irritação dos dois – Você não tem nada a dizer para Bella?

\- Não, não tenho. – o carinho se dissolveu e a frieza voltou quando ele a respondeu.

\- Oh, vamos lá, Edward. – Esme sorriu gentilmente – Você sabe do que estou falando.

\- Ela já sabe qual foi o resultado do exame, mãe. – ele revirou os olhos e olhou diretamente para ela, com os olhos semi-serrados de raiva – Ela não é _ingênua _\- ele disse a palavra com a voz pingando de sarcasmo – a ponto de achar que eu ainda permitiria que ela estivesse perto de você se o resultado do exame não fosse positivo.

\- Você sabe que eu não estava falando sobre isso, Edward. – Esme suspirou, triste e frustrada – Eu quero que você se desculpe com ela.

\- O que?! – Edward virou-se para ela, irritado e perplexo - Eu não tenho nada pelo que me desculpar.

\- Você a ofendeu e não finja que não! –Esme se impôs, sua postura maternal imperando enquanto ela o olhava contrariada, exatamente como uma mãe que pegou o filho fazendo algo errado – Se desculpe! Agora! – ela exigiu, sem aberturas para reclamações.

Edward rosnou no fundo de sua garganta e encarou Bella com nojo. Ela o fitou desafiadoramente por um minuto, até que os ombros dele, até então tensos como pedras, se curvaram um pouco e sua expressão mudou de ódio profundo para desdenhosa indiferença.

\- Muito bem. – ele suspirou e fez uma mesura com a cabeça – Peço perdão, Srta. Swan. – ele rosnou a última parte e rapidamente voltou para dentro da sala, ignorando inclusive o rosto decepcionado de Esme quanto passava por ela.

\- Eu sinto muito, Bella. – Esme disse, suplicante – Edward passou por algumas experiências ruins e não confia muito fácil. Mas, uma vez que você o conheça direito você vai ver o homem maravilhoso que ele é...

\- Esme. – Bella a interrompeu, procurando acalmá-la – Está tudo bem. Edward não quer ser meu amigo e eu não quero ser amiga dele. O melhor é deixar assim...

\- Mas... – Esme fungou, entristecida, mas foi interrompida.

\- Sra. Masen. – Jasper apareceu na porta da sala – Desculpe interrompê-las, mas o Dr. Jenks acaba de nos chamar. A leitura do testamento vai começar.

\- Já disse que pode me chamar de Esme. – ela sorriu um pouco para ele e se voltou novamente para a filha, ainda com a expressão triste. Passado um momento, ela respirou fundo e pareceu deixar aquilo passar. Com um sorriso triste, ela passou o braço pelos ombros de Bella e elas caminharam juntas até a sala – Bem, chegou a hora.

Bella sorriu para ela, tentando tranquilizá-la enquanto as duas seguiam com os outros para uma pequena sala adjacente à sala de espera, onde um senhor de idade avançada os esperava, em uma mesa de madeira escura cercada por papéis. Ela sentou-se em um dos pequenos sofás que estavam bem na frente da mesa, rodeada por suas mães, enquanto que o resto da família Volturi e seus agregados se distribuíram entre os outros sofás e cadeiras de forro de veludo que estavam na sala.

Ela percebeu que o senhor, - o advogado: Dr. Jenks - a olhou chocado por um momento, antes de se recompor e reorganizar os papéis que estavam à sua frente.

\- Bem... – a voz rouca do advogado iniciou, parecendo incerto – Primeiramente, eu gostaria de dizer que o testamento da Sra. Volturi foi de fato algo ímpar na minha carreira. Sua família tem sido cliente desse escritório desde a época do meu avô e é com grande pesar que eu tomei conhecimento da situação dela recentemente...

\- Sim, sim, muito triste. – Aro o interrompeu, tentando não parecer impaciente, mas fracassando – E eu tenho certeza que ela gostaria que todos nós estivéssemos aqui para cumprir com seus últimos desejos. Então, talvez devêssemos avançar...

\- Sim, certamente. – enquanto ajeitava seus óculos em seu rosto e trazia o conjunto de papéis até a altura de seu rosto, ele acrescentou – Foi um pouco desafiador modificá-lo recentemente, tenho que admitir, mas fico grato em ter conseguido organizar tudo o que ela solicitou nesse novo testamento, que ficou tão breve... – o advogado riu um pouco, antes de finalmente iniciar – Muito bem, vamos iniciar.

"Eu, Marie Helene Volturi Newton, em pleno gozo de minhas faculdades metais, venho, por meio deste, apresentar minhas derradeiras vontades no que tange aos meus bens materiais e demais propriedades que tenho em meu nome e que tenho acumulado mediante heranças vindas de minha família. No que diz respeito especificamente aos motivos que me levaram a tais decisões, esclareço, para entendimento completo dos meus entes familiares, que diante da recente piora no meu estado de saúde, voltei minhas atenções para minha neta, unigênita de minha própria unigênita, Isabella Renée Swan. Inicialmente, tais atenções foram motivadas por pura curiosidade de minha parte, visto que eu mesma, por motivos que aqui não cabe descrever, a apartei do convívio com minha filha, Esme Anne Volturi Newton Masen, e desde então também não procurei saber em que estado se encontrava, apesar de que sempre tive perfeita ideia de qual era seu paradeiro. Em primeira instância, a jovem não me pareceu digna de minhas atenções. E teria permanecido fora delas caso não fossem dois elementos cruciais: Em primeiro lugar, nenhum dos membros da minha família jamais demonstraram qualquer interesse ou capacidade em gerir os bens e perpetuar adequadamente o nome dos Volturi, em especial meus irmãos, que, com suas atitudes egoístas, sempre se mostraram irresponsáveis; já meus sobrinhos nunca se demonstraram nada além de jovens mimados e preguiçosos; ou seja, todos os anteriores acabariam por levar o nome da família e nossa fortuna para a lama. Em segundo lugar, surpreendentemente, ao investigar mais a fundo a vida da neta com a qual eu havia abdicado contato há mais de duas décadas, descobri que a mesma apresentava dons de administração bastante relevantes, estando empregada em um dos maiores escritórios de administração financeira e tendo participado ativamente de diversos projetos de estabilização de finanças que acabaram por me levar a centrar minhas atenções nela e aprofundar minha pesquisa. Nesse sentido, venho por meio deste documento apresentar que, após muito analisar a situação da família Volturi, estou resoluta de que nem meus irmãos, Aro Stefano Volturi e Edythe Juliet Volturi Swan, nem nenhum de meus três sobrinhos biológicos, James Gabriel Volturi, Felix Andrew Volturi e Tanya Margareth Volturi, ou até mesmo minha própria filha Esme Anne Volturi Newton Masen, estão aptos à receber ou administrar qualquer um dos meus bens e, como tal, não receberão nenhuma herança. Mediante tal situação, declaro como herdeira de todas as minhas posses, físicas e em escrituras, minha neta biológica, Isabella Renée Swan. Em caso de recusa da mesma em receber a herança, os bens deverão ser paralisados e nenhum dos membros da família Volturi estarão autorizados a ter acesso a eles e, depois de três meses congelados, eles serão doados, em sua totalidade a instituições de caridade descritas em documentos em anexo. Caso a herança seja aceita, os bens deverão ser passados para o nome de Isabella no prazo máximo de 01 mês após a leitura do testamento, (deixando claro que, caso a herança não seja aceita dentro desse prazo, será colocado em prática o mesmo procedimento a ser seguido na recusa, descrito acima) com a condição de que retornarão à família caso, ao final de seis meses, a mesma tenha tido um prejuízo de no máximo 5% do total líquido da fortuna. Passados esses seis meses, ela estará totalmente autorizada a fazer as transações que julgar adequadas para a manutenção de suas poses.

Consciente, tenho redigido acima como meus bens devem ser repartidos,

Marie Helene Volturi Newton."

\- O quê? – o choque na sala foi uníssono.

\- Como assim? Isso deve estar errado! – a explosão de Aro fez Bella pular em seu acento, enquanto ele avançava furioso até o pobre velho senhor – Você, seu velho estúpido! Foi você que forjou isso, não é?

\- Eu lhe asseguro que não, Sr. Volturi. – Dr. Jenks se ajeitou em sua cadeira – E peço que modere seu tom. Se for de seu agrado, eu ficaria muito feliz em lhe mostrar os documentos que atestam a veracidade do testamento da Sra. Volturi e inclusive o vídeo que esta fez questão de gravar aqui mesmo em meu escritório em que se mostrava escrevendo isto de próprio punho.

\- Isso é impossível! Impossível! – Aro rugiu, uma veia aparecendo em sua testa – E isso não vai ficar assim! Ouviram? – ele apontou diretamente para Bella, mas Esme colocou-se em frente a ela, com a expressão sombria – Não a defenda sua menina estúpida! Graças a ela agora estamos na miséria!

\- Não fale assim com a minha filha! – Esme gritou, furiosa.

\- Ora, sua... – Aro avançou para Esme, mas trombou com o peito de Edward, que rapidamente pôs-se na frente de sua mãe, com a expressão perigosa, elevando-se sobre Aro como um muro.

\- E se eu fosse você... – ele falou baixa e friamente – Eu prestaria atenção em como fala com a minha mãe.

Aro engoliu em seco e olhou ao redor para seus filhos perplexos e para Bella e suas mães, parecendo desnorteado. Por fim, ele rugiu novamente, caminhando rapidamente até a porta, andando com a bengala na mão, como se fosse uma arma.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim! Não vai! – ele vociferou enquanto saia rapidamente pela porta, sendo seguido por seus filhos, cujos olhos também disparavam flechas de ódio em direção a Bella.

Ainda completamente em choque pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer, Bella observou, paralisada, enquanto Jasper se aproximava de Edward, que suspirou.

\- O que podemos fazer para reverter isso?

\- Bem, eu posso analisar o caso mais a fundo. – Jasper suspirou – Mas, levando em consideração que aparentemente a Sra. Volturi cuidou de todos os detalhes para que não houvesse reversão... Não sei se realmente teremos como fazer isso.

Edward grunhiu e voltou-se para mãe. – Não se preocupe, mãe. Prometo que vamos resolver isso e você vai ter a parte que lhe cabe.

\- O que? – Esme pareceu ser despertada do estupor de sua surpresa – Edward... Está tudo bem. Eu já esperava por isso. Bem, não exatamente por _isso... – _ela riu sem fôlego – Mas eu já esperava que minha mãe me esquecesse completamente. Ela fez isso muitas vezes ao longo dos anos. – a voz de Esme tornou-se melancólica – Está tudo bem.

\- Não, não está! – Edward rugiu, mais contido do que Aro, mas ainda sim muito ameaçador – Isso não é justo! Você é a filha dela e essa garota apareceu literalmente ontem! – ele apontou o dedo para Bella – Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça!

\- Edward, calma. – Esme pediu-lhe, parecendo assustada – Não é como se eu precisasse do dinheiro.

\- Não é sobre precisar, mãe! – Edward rosnou, frustrado – É sobre não deixar ela se aproveitar dessa situação.

\- Agora escute aqui, rapaz... – Esme começou, enquanto Edythe se aproximava, furiosa também, mas Edward apenas balançou a cabeça, furioso, e rapidamente saiu da sala, com Jasper em seu encalço.

\- Ligue para o advogado do Aro. – ele disse ao advogado – Se queremos resolver isso, unir forças com ele é a melhor opção... – sua voz foi sumindo no corredor.

\- Bem... – o Dr. Jenks ajeitou seu colarinho e se levantou de sua cadeira, parecendo nervoso – Eu acho que devo deixá-las a sós agora.

Enquanto o advogado saia da sala, Esme, Edythe e Isabelle se reuniram ao redor de Bella, que continuava sentada e congelada em seu lugar.

\- Querida... – Isabelle acariciou sua cabeça suavemente – Você está bem...?

Com a mente em branco como no dia anterior, Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, completamente incrédula e olhou diretamente para Esme.

\- Por favor... – ela pediu, com a voz exausta – Eu não quero isso. Me diga que podemos dar um jeito nisso.

\- Oh, meu amor... – Esme se ajoelhou em frente a ela – Me perdoe. Eu juro que jamais teria trazido você aqui se sequer achasse que minha mãe faria isso... Ou que minha família teria essa reação...

\- Não acredito que Marie fez isso! – Edythe suspirou consigo mesma – Mesmo quando não está aqui, ela consegue deixar todos em um beco sem saída.

\- Por que ela fez isso? – Bella perguntou a ninguém especificamente, mergulhada em confusão – Por que deixar tudo para mim? Ela nem me conhecia. Nunca falou comigo. Ela me queria longe de você e da família Volturi. Qual o sentido em me dar tudo agora?

\- Minha mãe sempre foi uma mulher objetiva – Esme suspirou com pesar – Ela fazia apenas o que era mais adequado. E ela não mentiu no que escreveu. Ninguém da nossa família de sangue está apto a administrar todos esses bens. Eu tentei convencê-la a fazer de Edward um dos herdeiros, mas os dois teimosos se recusaram. – ela rolou os olhos – Ela disse que seria uma desonra dar tanto a alguém que não tem o nome da família.

\- Bem, eu também não tenho, então isso não significa nada. - Bella argumento, agora começando a ficar irritada.

\- Marie seguia muitas regras idiotas que ela se auto-impôs. – Edythe grunhiu, desgostosa – E ela era capaz de tudo para segui-las.

\- O que... – Bella balançou a cabeça para tentar clarear seus pensamentos e pensar objetivamente no que poderia ser feito – O que aconteceria com você se eu recusasse a herança, Esme?

\- Não se preocupe comigo, querida. Eu tenho a pensão do meu falecido marido e Edward dirige a empresa dele. – ela deu um sorriso gentil - Nada vai mudar para mim. Contudo... – ela engoliu em seco – Eu não posso dizer o mesmo do resto da família... Mas saiba... – ela tomou suas mãos entre as dela e as apertou - Que eu vou apoiar qualquer decisão que você tomar.

\- Eu... – Bella ofegou – Eu... Não sei o que fazer... Eu não posso decidir agora.

\- É claro que não, meu bem. – Edythe a acalmou – Escute. Fique aqui e respire um pouco enquanto eu e sua mãe vamos buscar um copo com água, está bem? Você pode ficar aqui com ela, por favor, Esme?

\- Mas é claro.

\- Está tudo bem, mãe. – Bella respirou fundo e finalmente se levantou – Eu tenho muito o que fazer que analisar essa situação e começar a pensar qual a melhor saída para...

\- Nada disso, mocinha. – Isabelle avançou e a fez sentar-se novamente – Pode tirar isso da cabeça. Eu e sua mãe vamos lhe trazer água e então vamos para casa e conversaremos sobre... Tudo isso. – Isabelle balançou a cabeça, desnorteada.

Bella olhou entre suas mães e percebeu que elas também estavam muito afetadas pelas novidades e precisavam de um pouco de ar fresco e um momento a sós para absorverem tudo o que havia acontecido.

\- Está bem, mãe. – ela cedeu e se recostou na cabeceira do sofá – Eu gostaria de um copo com água e com açúcar e talvez algo para comer... Acho que a minha pressão caiu um pouco. – ela mentiu, querendo que elas pudessem sair da sala e se permitir entender as coisas, ao invés de ficarem ali fingindo que não haviam sido afetadas por toda aquela cena.

\- Você está mal? – Isabelle falou, parecendo desesperada – Seu coração está bem? Você está sem ar?

\- Não, não, mãe, calma... – Bella a acalmou rapidamente, imediatamente arrependida de sua mentira. – É apenas o choque, só isso.

\- Oh, sim... Sim... – Isabelle respirou fundo – Tem razão, algo para comer vai colocar algum açúcar no seu sangue e te fazer sentir melhor. Vamos querida, vamos tomar um ar e falar com a secretária para arrumarmos isso.

\- Sim, por favor. – Bella lhes pediu com a voz calma – E tomem água e se acalmem também, por favor.

\- Você não é a mãe aqui, Isabella. – Edythe grunhiu – Agora fique aqui e descanse um pouco e isso é uma ordem! – ela imperou enquanto saia pela porta com a esposa.

\- Vou ficar aqui com ela. – Esme afirmou enquanto as duas saíam e segurou a mão de Bella. – Como você se sente querida? Está tonta? Com frio?

\- Não se preocupe. – Bella balançou a cabeça e a apoiou com a mão – Eu só estou começando a entender as proporções do que aconteceu aqui. Realmente precisamos ter um conversa séria com o Dr. Jenks para saber o que podemos fazer. Meu irmão está quase se formando em direito, vou falar com ele também e nós vamos fazer de tudo para achar um corrigir isso. Eu não posso herdar uma empresa, isso é loucura e...

\- Calma, Bella. – Esme lhe implorou, tirando-a de seu devaneio ansioso. Além disso, para sua surpresa, ela também deu uma risada divertida – Você planeja demais, querida, alguém já lhe disse isso?

\- Bem, já. – Bella deu uma risada sem graça e então voltou a ficar séria – Eu só... Eu não posso aceitar essa herança. Tem que haver outro jeito.

\- Tenho certeza que deve haver, querida. – o tom da voz de Esme a fez saber que talvez nem ela mesma acreditasse no que estava dizendo, mas ainda sim tentou acalmá-la. – Mas, ainda não sabemos de nada, então não adianta você fazer tantos planos. Procure se tranquilizar.

\- Sim. – Bella exalou, derrotada – Esme, eu... Eu sinto muito. Por isso ter acontecido.

\- Se alguém aqui deveria estar se desculpando sou eu... –Esme suspirou tristemente – Você não teria tido que presenciar aquela cena do meu tio se eu não tivesse pedido para você estar aqui.

\- Não, não. – Bella apressou-se em consolá-la – Você não teve culpa de nada pela maneira como ele agiu... Ou por toda essa insanidade. – suspirou – Deve ter um jeito de reverter isso.

\- E eu tenho certeza que você vai achar. – Esme sorriu e a abraçou pelos ombros – Você é brilhante querida e não apenas "apropriada" como a minha mãe descreveu. Você é especial. Eu soube disso quando você estava na minha barriga e só tive mais certeza nesses dois dias. Nunca vai ter ideia do quanto eu fui abençoada por você voltar para mim.

Bella corou para sua linda declaração e as duas se abraçaram por um longo momento. – Independente de qualquer coisa, eu também estou feliz por estar aqui com você, Esme – ela confessou e ouviu Esme fungar um pouco e acariciar seu cabelo.

\- Sra. Masen. – a voz do Dr. Jenks fez com que elas se separassem – Sinto interromper, madame... – o advogado enxugou a testa suada – Mas seu tio quebrou dois dos meus vasos mais caros e eu gostaria de falar sobre os prejuízos...

\- Oh, não. – Esme suspirou – Se o senhor puder entrar...

\- Não, não Esme. – Bella suspirou – Pode ir conversar com ele a sós. Eu vou ficar bem aqui.

\- Mas... Eu não quero deixar você sozinha...

\- Está tudo bem. Eu... Acho que eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha, na verdade... – Bella admitiu com um sussurro – Para tentar absorver tudo.

\- Oh... Claro. – Esme disse, balançando a cabeça – Você me lembra tanto... – ela começou a divagar, mas então parou abruptamente.

\- Quem? – Bella questionou, confusa.

\- Ninguém, querida. – Esme balançou a cabeça como se quisesse esclarecer seus pensamentos – Vamos conversar em uma das salas ao lado, então não hesite em me chamar se estiver precisando de alguma coisa, está bem? Tia Edythe e Isabelle já devem estar quase voltando de qualquer maneira...

\- Eu ficarei bem, não se preocupe. – Bella lhe garantiu enquanto ela saia, excitante.

Uma vez sozinha, Bella se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o lado, nervosa. Andar geralmente a ajudava a pensar, mas naquele momento, parecia que cada passo era uma nova ideia perturbadora que brotava e cada vez mais o peso do que acontecera recaia sobre ela. Ela não conhecia aquela família. Ela não se importava com aquele dinheiro. Não podia levá-lo e assumir aquela responsabilidade só porque uma mulher louca queria. De que importava se ela assumisse a empresa se havia um período em que ela poderia falhar e perder tudo? Qual o ponto daquilo? Uma desculpa de Marie Volturi para não deixar nada para a família e ainda brincar com eles no processo?

\- Mãe...? – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Edward entrou repentinamente na sala, posicionando-se perto de onde ela havia parado de pé.

Ao vê-la, a máscara de desprezo e fúria caiu novamente sobre seu rosto e ele rosnou.

\- Deve estar muito satisfeita, não é?

Bella grunhiu – Eu não tenho tempo para isso agora!

\- Oh, claro que não. – ele deu uma risada de escárnio – Aposto que já deve ter comprado um palácio há essa hora, certo?

\- O quê? – ela rugiu, incrédula.

\- Certamente vai ajudar a pagar a dívida da sua casa, certo? – ele revirou os olhos - Ou talvez ajude a pagar as dívidas da faculdade do seu irmão?

\- Você está espionando minha família? – ela avançou furiosa, ficando frente a frente com ela.

\- Você nega que tem essas dívidas? – ele a desafiou.

\- Não, mas são questões que dizem apenas respeito à privacidade da minha família e não tem nada a ver com você ou com essa situação! –Bella grunhiu, furiosa.

\- Oh, claro que não. – Edward riu, desdenhoso – É claro que a pura e perfeita filha desaparecida nunca usaria esse dinheiro para si mesma. Claro que não.

\- O que eu fiz a você? – Bella questionou, furiosa – Em momento nenhum eu dei a entender que queria algo de vocês e realmente não quero, então me deixe em paz!

\- Você apareceu, foi isso o que você fez. – ele grunhiu baixa e perigosamente – Acha que eu acredito na sua inocência? A filha perdida que reaparece quando a mãe rica está prestes a ganhar ainda mais dinheiro? Tão conveniente... A própria Esme disse que você sempre soube sobre ela, então porque procurá-la só agora?

\- Você acha que essa sua hipótese doente é justificativa para alguma coisa? Especialmente essa atitude insuportável? – Bella esbravejou – Eu achava que Esme tinha me abandonado! Por isso eu não a procurei!

\- E você foi magicamente convencida pela força do amor, certo? Obviamente a perspectiva de ter uma mãe milionária não te animou em nada, não é?

\- Escute aqui, seu...

\- Escute aqui você. – ele avançou para ela, mas Bella manteve-se firme em seu lugar, encarando aqueles olhos verdes repletos de ódio – Não importa se você é filha biológica de Esme ou não... Não vou permitir que você se aproveite de Esme ou dessa situação que Marie criou. Você não me engana e eu não vou deixar que fique com o dinheiro que é da minha mãe!

\- Você pode pensar o que quiser. – Bella cuspiu as palavras – Eu não quero esse dinheiro e vou tentar resolver essa situação.

\- É claro. – ele riu sem humor – Eu também vou resolver essa situação, o que envolve colocar você de volta onde você e sua família de aproveitadores pertencem!

\- O quê? – Bella grunhiu, irada. – Quem você pensa que é para me acusar dessa maneira? Acha que me assusta falando assim? Me ameaçando? Eu não tenho medo de você e não vou deixar que me insulte ou à minha família. – ela falou baixa e perigosamente – E se acha que de alguma maneira está certo sobre mim, então esteja pronto para engolir suas palavras!

\- E você esteja pronta para o tribunal. – ele rosnou, encarando-a perigosamente antes de se afastar devagar – Porque eu vou ter a certeza de que receba o que pessoas como você merecem.

Ela o observou ir embora enquanto a raiva borbulhava em seu interior. Irada, ela chegou a avançar alguns passos para realmente iniciar algo mais agressivo e físico, mas acabou dando de cara com suas mães assim que passou pela porta.

\- Oh, querida. Vimos aquele homem horrível saindo. – Isabelle disse preocupada, enquanto lhe entregava o copo com água e algumas bolachas – Você está bem?

Bella olhou para a mãe e deu um suspiro cansado. Aquele era o começo de um processo que Edward Masen havia deixado claro que tornaria um inferno. E, a julgar pelas reações dos demais Volturi, ele não era o único inimigo que ela conseguira. Estava na hora de analisar a situação, avaliar os danos e formular uma estratégia de resolução...

\- Sinto muito, Bella. A velha não deixou margem para conversas. – Emmett suspirou depois de colocar na mesa a papelada que estava lendo. – Ou você embolsa a grana e mostra que dá conta do recado ou todo mundo na história fica sem um centavo.

Bella grunhiu e encostou a cabeça na mesa, enquanto sentia a mão de Alice no seu ombro, tentando consolá-la. Era domingo e ela tinha tido dois dias para analisar com calma tudo que havia acontecido com a leitura daquele testamento. O único problema é que ela ainda não tinha encontrado uma solução viável.

\- Então quer dizer que nenhum dos Volturi tem onde cair morto se perder o dinheiro da família? - questionou Alice, impressionada.

\- Pelo que dizem os documentos do Dr. Jenks, sim. – Emmett explicou – Nenhum deles tem dinheiro ou propriedades fora que não esteja oficialmente no nome de Marie Volturi.

\- Os Volturi podem não ter sido exatamente doces de pessoas. – ela refletiu em voz alta –Mas eu também não quero deixá-los sem teto. – grunhiu Bella – Mas também não quero essa porcaria de dinheiro.

\- Sério, Bella? – Emmett disse, sorrindo – Eu acho que você deveria pelo menos considerar. Quer dizer, é uma oportunidade e tanto... É muito dinheiro! Você nunca mais teria que trabalhar.

\- Esse dinheiro não me interessa, Emmett! – Bella rugiu, levantando da cadeira.

\- Vamos lá, calma. – Emmett defendeu-se - Eu só estava querendo dizer que não é como se você pudesse ganhar essa grana nos cassinos de Vegas.

\- Ou achar um marido tão rico assim. – Alice desdenhou.

\- É claro que esse dinheiro resolveria muitas coisas... – ela admitiu, massageando as têmporas – Mas, no final, apenas traria mais problemas. Acredite em mim, vejo isso no trabalho todos os dias. Nessa família, sempre vivemos bem como o que temos. Não precisamos de mais nada e especialmente não de alguém que rouba o bebê da própria filha. E outra: Eu não vou dar a Edward Masen o gostinho de me ver ficar com esse dinheiro!

\- E o que importa o que esse idiota pensa? – Alice perguntou, dando de ombros.

\- O que ele pensa não importa nada, mas eu sei que não sou uma aproveitadora. – Bella esclareceu, irritada – Esse dinheiro é dos Volturi e é com eles que vai ficar!

\- Então é melhor ver como vai fazer isso, maninha, porque essa tal de Marie preparou uma bela de uma armadilha.

Bella grunhiu e saiu do quarto do irmão esfregando o rosto, mas parou na ponta do corredor, ao ver Esme e os gêmeos de mãos dadas descendo as escadas, enquanto as crianças lhe contavam tudo sobre sua família, seu dia e o que gostavam de fazer. Esme havia se encantado pelas crianças à primeira vista e todo o resto da família Swan a havia acolhido com facilidade, mesmo que ela tivesse chegado escoltada por um carro dirigido por Edward e ele tivesse deixado claro que chamaria a polícia caso ela não saísse de lá no horário que ele estipulara, o que seria logo, já que todos já estavam quase terminando os pratos principais e partindo para a sobremesa.

Não querendo que alguém a vise espumando de raiva enquanto sua cabeça continuava lutando para resolver o grande problema, mas sem sucesso, ela colou-se na parede, suspirando. Aparentemente, Marie Volturi só lhe deixara aquelas duas alternativas: ficar com a herança ou ser a responsável por deixar várias pessoas sem nada. O que ela supostamente deveria fazer se tudo aquilo se tornasse dela? Enlouquecer tentando administrar uma fortuna que era dela à força? Marie nunca pensou que ela poderia simplesmente esbanjar tudo depois dos seis meses?

Depois dos seis meses...

Bella congelou no meio de seu caminho, na sala de estar, enquanto uma luz se acendia em sua cabeça. Ela poderia...?

A campanha interrompeu seus pensamentos, fazendo-a pular.

\- Deve ser a pizza que eu pedi. – Edythe gritou de dentro da cozinha.

\- Não teríamos que pedir pizza se você não tivesse tido a ideia de colocar mais sal no molho do meu macarrão. – Isabelle riu.

\- Eu atendo, mãe. – Bella gritou para as duas, ainda um pouco eufórica com a ideia que tivera. É claro que fugia dos planos, muitas coisas poderiam dar errado e seu inimigo jurado, vulgo, Edward, ficaria furioso, assim como os Volturi, mas se ela fosse capaz de...

Bella continuava mergulhada em pensamentos quando atendeu a porta, mas ao invés do entregador de pizza, se viu diante de um belo homem loiro, que a encarou impressionado. Ele parecia ter perto de 40 anos e seu rosto era lindo, com olhos azuis como o céu e um belíssimo sorriso carinhoso e emocionado que se espalhou por seu rosto enquanto ele a olhava.

\- Hã... Posso ajudar? – ela perguntou, incerta.

\- Você é Bella Swan, não é? - o homem perguntou, parecendo esperançoso.

\- Quem gostaria de saber? – ela o avaliou com cuidado, especialmente porque havia algo sobre o sorriso dele e a maneira como suas bochechas levantavam os cantos de seus olhos que lhe parecia muito familiar...

\- Eu sei que isso pode parecer loucura. – ele riu e ela percebeu que os olhos dele estavam cheio de lágrimas não derramadas – Mas eu acho que sou seu pai.

\- O quê?! – ela engasgou, ao mesmo tempo em que uma voz atrás dela surgiu.

\- Bella, querida... – Bella se virou para ver Esme se aproximar, sorridente – Isabelle pediu para... – ela parou abruptamente ao ver o homem parado na porta e congelou, parecendo horrorizada.

\- Esme?! – disse o homem, chocado.

\- Carlisle?!


	5. Capítulo 04 - Thank You For The Music

**Mais uma vez, meu mais sincero "muito obrigado" a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram e seguiram a fanfic. O incentivo de vocês significa o mundo para mim. **

**Playlist: – Thank You For The Music – Amanda Seyfried (Mamma Mia Soundtrack)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 04 – Thank You For The Music

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Bella apenas conseguia correr seus olhos entre o homem estranho que havia acabado de lhe dizer que era seu pai e uma Esme muito chocada. E agora? O que era aquilo?

\- Eu... – o estranho, Carlisle, balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse saindo de um transe, após ficar vários segundos apenas olhando para Esme. – Antônio me telefonou no início dessa semana... Ele tinha algumas coisas a me contar sobre você, Marie... E sobre Isabella.

\- Antônio... Mas o quê...? – Esme parecia perplexa.

\- Hã... Vocês querem entrar? – Bella perguntou baixinho, dando um passo para trás, se distanciando da porta.

Carlisle e Esme olharam para ela e piscaram algumas vezes, surpresos. Esme foi quem primeiro recuperou a voz e disse, ainda que tremendo.

\- Bella este é... – ela engoliu um visível nó na garganta antes se continuar – Este é Carlisle Cullen. Ele foi meu namorado quando eu era jovem e... É seu pai biológico. – ela disse a última parte com a voz embargada.

\- O quê?!

Os três pularam quando a voz de Emmett cortou o ar e se viraram para ver todos os Swan com as cabeças para a fora da parede da cozinha, observando-os com choque e interesse.

\- Oh, pelo amor de Deus... – Bella grunhiu e depois se voltou para... Seus pais biológicos, com um olhar suplicante – Vocês querem ir para um lugar um pouco mais... Reservado?

\- Sim, seria bom, obrigado. – Carlisle respondeu, com o olhar ainda focado em Esme.

\- Bem... Me sigam, por favor. – pediu Bella e começou a subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, ainda incerta do que deveria fazer. Aquela semana parecia um furacão. Sua mãe biológica, uma herança gigantesca e problemática e agora seu pai biológico. Tudo isso no espaço de cinco dias.

Quem poderia prever que a vida da regrada e certinha Isabella Swan se converteria nisso tão rápido?

Ela os colocou em seu quarto e fechou a porta consigo mesma dentro, apesar de não saber exatamente se deveria fazer isso. Afinal, até onde ela sabia, aquele era o homem que abandonara Esme grávida. O que ele poderia querer?

\- Então é verdade... – Carlisle foi o primeiro a falar, a voz mas calma, mas ainda sim ferida – Você teve um bebê que Marie tirou de você...

\- O que importa para você? – Esme soluçou – Você foi aquele que fugiu quando soube que eu estava grávida.

\- O quê? – ele exclamou – Esme, eu nunca soube que você tinha engravidado até essa semana.

\- Sério? – ela riu sem humor – Então porque aceitou o dinheiro que minha mãe te ofereceu para terminar comigo?

\- Eu nunca aceitei esse dinheiro! – Carlisle exclamou, parecendo ferido.

\- Minha mãe me mostrou o cheque depositado! E logo depois você sumiu! Eu fui até a sua casa e sua mãe me disse que você foi fazer a inscrição na faculdade...

\- Sim, eu fui fazer a inscrição. – Carlisle continuou, tristemente – Mas não com o dinheiro que sua mãe me deu, porque eu o retirei da minha conta e o deixei em um envelope na porta da sua casa. Eu consegui uma bolsa integral. Lembra-se daquele dia na campina em que eu lhe disse que tinha uma surpresa? Eu não só tinha conseguido uma bolsa, como também tinha conseguido um emprego. – ele suspirou – Eu estava planejando tentar de novo te convencer a fugir comigo.

Esme ficou um minuto quieta, abraçada em si mesma, até que finalmente falou de novo, com a voz embargada – Jane Matthews me disse que dormiu com você...

\- E você acreditou nela? – Carlisle parecia chocado – Esme, ela foi a mesma garota que espalhou para toda a ilha que eu tinha passado a noite com ela na floricultura quando nós dois sabíamos que era você.

Esme o olhou perplexa por um segundo, antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente, enquanto lágrimas começavam a escorrer de seus olhos.

\- Se isso tudo é verdade, então porque não me contou?

\- Você sabe que eu tentei falar com você! – a voz Carlisle tinha um leve soluço – Quantas noites eu não fiquei chamando por você, embaixo da sua janela, vendo você se esconder entre as cortinas, antes da sua mãe me enxotar de lá?

\- Eu estava magoada com você... – Esme chorou.

\- Eu fui lá todas as noites... Até que um dia você e sua mãe tinham sumido. – Carlisle relembrou – E seu tio disse que você tinha ido para Paris "conhecer bons rapazes".

\- O quê? Não! – exclamou ela – Mamãe me levou para a casa de campo na França porque descobriu que eu estava grávida. E então me disse que você tinha fugido quando ela contou para você.

\- Os meses se passaram e você não voltou... – Carlisle balançou a cabeça, desolado – Eu queria ouvir você me dizer que estava tudo acabado, mas... O ano letivo começou e meus pais me convenceram a começar a faculdade. Tentei encontrar com você de novo, mas sua mãe sempre me colocava para fora. Então eu comecei minha residência e resolvi deixar o tempo passar, para que talvez ela me esquecesse e não ficasse tão vigilante para não me deixar te ver. Mas então, quando eu voltei... Você estava noiva.

\- Mamãe fez o noivado com Edgar contra a minha vontade... – Esme fungou – Fazia só um ano que tinha perdido meu bebê... Eu não queria aquilo. Mas eu também não queria ficar naquele lugar e me lembrar se tudo o que eu perdi... Então, eu aceitei e fiz o que ela sempre quis: Me casei com o homem apropriado.

\- Por que você não me deixou falar nenhuma vez? - Carlisle perguntou em voz baixa, desolado.

\- Eu era jovem e, na minha cabeça, você tinha quebrado todas aquelas promessas que fizemos e me abandonado. – ela fungou – Naquela época, eu achava que nada pior poderia acontecer comigo do que perder você. Até que...

Os dois se voltaram para observar Bella, que rapidamente fitou o chão, corando, envergonhada por ter sido pega espiando aquela conversa tão íntima. No principio, ela tinha pensado em pedir desculpas para eles e sair assim que os dois iniciaram aquele diálogo, mas tudo evoluiu tão rápido que ela não tivera oportunidade. Ela também tinha pensado em abrir a porta e sair de mansinho, mas certamente o ranger alto da madeira antiga também lhes chamaria muito a atenção. E também, ela tinha que admitir, ela tinha submergido naquela conversa, em que sua mente começara, espontaneamente, a imaginar o cenário de romance juvenil entre dois jovens apaixonados que acabou por resultar em sua concepção.

E em um plano maquiavélico de Marie Volturi.

\- Ela fez mesmo isso? – Carlisle tirou seus olhos de Bella para pousá-los em Esme, parecendo devastado – Ela mentiu que ela estava morta e a tirou de você?

\- Sim... Sim, ela fez. – Esme enxugou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e ergueu novamente os olhos para Carlisle – Como você soube sobre Bella?

\- Antônio falou alguma coisa sobre os desejos póstumos de Marie. Aparentemente, todos os que estivessem envolvidos nisso deveriam saber, o que me incluía. Então ele me ligou... E me disse que eu tinha uma filha. – ele sorriu encantado para Bella – Era uma bênção que eu achei que não seria mais capaz de ter.

\- Você... – a voz de Esme se partiu – Você não se casou? Não teve outros filhos?

\- Não. – ele respondeu prontamente – Depois que nós terminamos, eu me afundei na faculdade e então no meu trabalho. Era a única coisa que me fazia feliz, então... – ele deu de ombros – Eu não tinha tempo para mais nada.

\- Você conseguiu se tornar médico? – Esme soluçou, esboçando seu primeiro sorriso naquela conversa.

\- Doutor Carlisle Cullen, traumatologista, ao seu dispor. – ele sorriu timidamente.

\- Eu fico feliz. – ela lhe devolveu o mesmo sorriso – Era seu sonho.

\- Havia outras coisas mais importantes que também eram meu sonho, Esme. – ele a olhou intensamente – Quase todas não se tornaram realidade.

Bella viu Esme engolir em seco e estremecer. Com pesar, Bella não pode deixar de pensar no mal que Marie Volturi havia causado a tantas pessoas: desde separar aquele casal, enfrentar uma mentira terrível para a própria filha, fazer Edythe achar que Bella era um bebê rejeitado e deixar a família na miséria caso seu último capricho não fosse cumprido. Era bom que ela estivesse em uma cama de hospital e não na sua frente, onde Bella poderia lhe dizer algumas verdades...

Bella parou seus pensamentos ao perceber que a sala havia ficado muito silenciosa. Em sua frente, Carlisle e Esme se fitavam com emoção, mas sempre que um dos dois abria a boca para falar, logo a fechava novamente. Era óbvio que eles tinham muito mais a dizer um ao outro do que apenas sobre seu término tanto tempo atrás, mas precisavam fazer isso em seu próprio tempo. Bella estava pronta para se desculpar e os deixar sozinhos para se abrirem mutuamente sobre tudo o que haviam descoberto, quando o som insistente de uma buzina a interrompeu.

\- Edward... – Esme exclamou em voz baixa, parecendo ter sido acordada de um transe – Eu... Eu preciso ir... – ela falou nervosamente e começou a correr até a porta, mas Carlisle se adiantou e segurou-lhe o braço.

\- Esme, espere. – ele implorou – Por favor, precisamos conversar isso.

\- Eu... Eu não estou pronta para isso. – Esme soluçou – Eu nunca achei que fosse ver você de novo e agora...

A buzina lá fora soou novamente e Bella quis muito ir até lá para fazê-la descer pela garganta de Masen e sua inconveniência extrema. Enquanto isso, Esme soltou seu braço da mão de Carlisle, confusão permeando sua fala.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso agora. – ela chorou e disparou pela porta.

Carlisle preparou-se para segui-la, mas Bella o parou.

\- Eu sei que deve ser difícil... – ela disse apressada – Mas eu acho que ela precisa do próprio espaço agora.

Depois de um momento em um silêncio indeciso, os ombros do médico caíram e ele balançou a cabeça tristemente. – Sim, é claro. Vou esperar aqui, se não se importa.

Balançando rapidamente a cabeça em concordância, Bella correu atrás de Esme pelo corredor, indo encontrá-la já abrindo a porta da frente e dando de cara com Edward, visivelmente irado e perturbado.

\- Mãe... – ele engasgou ao ver seu estado e prontamente a abraçou – O que houve? O que fizeram com você? – ele lançou um olhar furioso para Bella.

\- Ninguém me fez nada, Edward. – Esme fungou, tentando se recompor – Eu só... Aconteceu algo que eu não esperava, só isso.

\- Mãe, se alguém fez alguma coisa com você ou disse alguma coisa, basta falar que eu irei...

\- Edward! – Esme o repreendeu – Bella não fez nada! Nem nenhum dos Swan! Pare de ser tão rude com eles! – a voz dela se partiu um pouco e Bella a viu engolir o choro novamente – Eu só... Preciso ir para casa e pensar sobre... Tudo.

\- Esme... – Bella a chamou gentilmente, ignorando o rosnado que Edward lhe lançou – Por favor, me ligue quando chegar em casa.

\- É claro, querida. - ela lhe deu um sorriso choroso – Obrigado pelo dia maravilhoso.

\- Vamos... – Edward abraçou os braços de Esme e estimulou-a andar.

\- Falo com você logo. - ela prometeu antes de se virar para o carro. Edward, contudo, continuou segurando o olhar de Bella com uma expressão assassina. Ela devolveu-lhe na mesma moeda e os dois ficaram se encarando como dois leões coléricos até que ele abriu a porta para Esme para ajudá-la a entrar no carro. Ela podia jurar o que ouvia grunhiu dali enquanto entrava no banco do motorista e saia rapidamente dali.

\- Mas que idiota. – ela se surpreendeu com a voz de Alice atrás de si, fazendo-a se virar e dar de cara novamente com os Swan amontoados por trás da porta da cozinha, apenas com as cabeças aparecendo.

Suspirando, Bella foi até eles, sendo que suas mães foram as primeiras a ir de encontro à ela.

\- Aquele homem é realmente seu pai biológico? – Isabelle perguntou, chocada.

\- Bem, sim...

\- E o que esse cafajeste está fazendo aqui? – Edythe esbravejou – Já não bastava abandonar uma adolescente grávida?!

\- Não, mãe... – Bella se apressou em acalmá-la – Aparentemente, descobrimos outra vítima de Marie. – ela não pode evitar o grunhido que escapou – Ela não só mentiu para você e para Esme sobre mim. Ela mentiu para os dois para separá-los também. Carlisle não sabia que eu existia até que o mordomo de Marie lhe dissesse, por conta do testamento.

\- Mas que horror! – Isabelle exclamou – Aquela mulher foi capaz de tanta coisa...

Bella suspirou em consentimento e olhou para as escadas. – Ele ainda está lá em cima... Tenho que falar com ele.

\- Mas, sozinha? - Edythe não parecia feliz com a ideia.

\- Eu só vou lá em cima convidá-lo para descer. –ela garantiu-lhe – Se eu não voltar em dois minutos, podem quebrar a porta com um machado. – ela riu sem humor.

Edythe ponderou por um segundo, mas então suspirou – Está bem. Mas tome cuidado.

Ela deu um beijo em ambas as mães e um olhar conciliador para o resto da família antes de subir as escadas correndo novamente. Ao abrir a porta do quarto, ela o encontrou sentado na cadeira de sua escrivaninha, com a cabeça baixa e o olhar distante e triste voltado para o chão. Ao ouvi-la entrar, ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu um pouco.

\- Bem... – Bella gaguejou, incerta - Você gostaria de conversar lá embaixo?

\- É claro. –Carlisle se levantou e foi até ela – Desculpe por vindo tão repentinamente, eu nunca imaginei que Esme estaria aqui... – ele suspirou tristemente – Acho que eu também não estava pronto para vê-la ainda. – ele encarou Bella com um olhar brilhante – Mas, eu gostaria que você soubesse que há mais de duas décadas eu não ficava tão feliz quanto como fiquei quando descobri que você existia. – seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas e ele sorriu abertamente.

A própria Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir para sua declaração emocionada, até que finalmente percebeu o que havia de tão familiar em seu sorriso e na maneira como este fazia seus olhos ficarem.

\- Algum problema? – Carlisle perguntou, preocupado.

\- Nada, é só que... – ela riu um pouco – Seu sorriso... É igual ao meu. Minhas bochechas também fazer meus olhos se fecharem. – ela apontou para seus próprios olhos para demonstrar.

\- Sim, tem razão. – Carlisle disse, alegremente – É o sorriso da minha mãe. Meus pais estão em êxtase por saber se você, eles queriam ter vindo comigo, mas... – ele interrompeu sua declaração eufórica – Perdão, eu não deveria estar me adiantando tanto.

\- Não, não. É claro que eu vou querer conhecê-los. – Bella sorriu timidamente – Eles são meus avós, afinal... – ela dirigiu seu sorriso para seu pai biológico – Você gostaria de descer? Temos pizza e pudim lá embaixo. E você pode conhecer minha família.

\- Eu adoraria. – a expressão dele se iluminou – Quero saber tudo sobre você.

Novamente, suas mães foram as primeiras a recepcioná-los quando os dois desceram. Ambas pareciam alertas, avaliando Carlisle com os olhos atentos. Ele, contudo, deu um belo sorriso ao vê-las e cumprimentou-as educadamente.

\- É um prazer conhecê-las, Sra's. Swan. – ele sorriu, simpático – Meu nome é Carlisle Cullen. Me perdoem pela maneira como eu cheguei, mas fiquei um pouco eufórico com a perspectiva de conhecer Isabella.

\- Tudo bem, você é bem-vindo. – Edythe parecia satisfeita com a postura dele, contudo Isabelle permanecia com os olhos semi-cerrados com dúvida, observando-o.

\- Desculpe, mas... – ela começou, incerta – Nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

\- Bem... – Carlisle pensou um pouco – Eu não sou muito bom com rostos. Mas eu passo muito do meu tempo no Hospital Central, trabalhando. Talvez...

\- Mas é claro. – Isabelle pareceu se lembrar de algo que a deixou feliz – Eu já o vi algumas vezes conversando com o Dr. Davenport.

\- Com Alistair? – Carlisle pareceu surpreso – Sim, com certeza. Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, mas... – sua expressão tornou-se preocupada – Ele é cardiologista. Alguém da família está em alguma condição delicada? Porque se precisarem de qualquer auxílio, eu posso...

\- Não se preocupe. – Bella o tranqüilizou – Não é nada sério. Eu apenas nasci com um pequeno problema cardíaco, nada sério, eu apenas tomei alguns remédios quando era criança. Sabe, algumas vezes o meu coração...

\- Bate muito devagar e prejudica a oxigenação do cérebro. – Carlisle completou, novamente perplexo – Você tem Bradicardia, também?

\- Como assim também?

\- É um problema de família. – Carlisle esclareceu – Eu não tenho, mas meu pai sofreu com problemas de desmaios recorrentes desde criança, mas só descobrimos do que se tratava quando ele já tinha 50 anos. Essa foi uma das razões pelas quais eu me tornei médico. Queria saber o que ele tinha e como ajudá-lo. – ele confessou com um sorriso tímido.

\- Isso é... Muito legal. – Bella sorriu para a declaração doce dele.

\- Seus pais devem ser pessoas encantadoras, Doutor Cullen. – disse Isabelle – Por favor, os convide para jantar ou almoçar aqui quando puderem. Nós adoraríamos conhecê-los e tenho certeza que eles adorariam conhecer Bella.

\- É muita gentileza sua. – ele pareceu realmente animado – Pode ter certeza que convidarei. Eles estão nas nuvens desde que eu lhes disse que tinham uma neta. Eles vêm me cobrando isso desde que completei 18 anos.

\- Então é filho único? – questionou Bella.

\- Sim, infelizmente. Meus pais me tiveram em uma idade avançada. Fui uma surpresa para eles também.

\- Porque não vamos até a cozinha conversar mais? – Isabelle ofereceu, animada – Gostaria de um pedaço de bolo, de pudim ou um pouco de chá, Dr. Cullen?

\- Por favor, me chame de Carlisle. E eu adoraria. – ele sorriu – Gostaria de saber mais sobre Bella e sobre vocês.

\- Bem... – Edythe começou, enquanto eles se afastavam até a cozinha, deixando os jovens parados perto da escada.

\- Nossa... – Rosalie disse, sem fôlego – Bonito, médico, bem sucedido, mais velho... – ela se virou para Bella, eufórica – Você me consegue o número dele?

\- Rosalie! – Emmett a repreendeu, sendo recompensado com uma gargalhada divertida e um beijo enquanto os dois também seguiam até a cozinha.

\- Então ele e Esme fizeram você? – Alice perguntou, simulando choque, enquanto Bella olhava através da janela para ver as crianças em uma parte segura do quintal brincando com Panqueca – Não me leve a mal, mas... O que deu errado no processo? – Alice gargalhou.

\- Acho que Marie deve ter dado um jeito de roubar a beleza que deveria ser minha para ela. – Bella deu um sorriso divertido e revirou os olhos, mas então se lembrou de algo crucial – Alice! – ela agarrou a amiga pelos braços. – Eu tive uma ideia!

\- Hey, eu tenho certeza que Rosalie estava brincando quando disse que queria pegar seu recém-pai. – Alice riu.

\- Não, Allie. É sério. – Bella suspirou – Eu acho que sei como resolver a questão com a herança dos Volturi. Não era o que eu queria, e certamente não é o que eles queriam, mas talvez seja a única alternativa que eu tenho.

\- Sério? O que você vai fazer?

\- Hoje foi um dia encantador, Bella. – Carlisle lhe sorriu enquanto eles se despediam na porta – E agradeça sua mãe por convidar a mim e aos meus para o almoço da semana que vem.

\- Vocês serão muito bem-vindos. – ela sorriu sinceramente.

Nas últimas três horas, ela e Carlisle haviam conversado bastante e continuaram conversando mesmo quando Alice teve que ir embora e os gêmeos capotaram de cansaço em suas camas, e até mesmo quando Rosalie e Emmett se recolheram para seu quarto porque ele não estava lidando bem com a brincadeira dela de flertar com o "Doutor Bonitão". Naquela conversa que, mesmo longa, fluíra muito bem e lhe capturara completamente a atenção, ela descobrira muito sobre a infância dele em uma cidade pequena e como ele lutou muito para conseguir sua bolsa de estudos para se tornar um médico, assim como ela lhe contara muito sobre sua vida, já que não havia nada muito emocionante para contar.

E ela também descobrira que era quase impossível não gostar de Carlisle, tanto quanto era impossível não amar Esme. Ela entendia perfeitamente o que os levara a se apaixonar um pelo outro. De todas as coisas que ele contara para ela, a maioria delas acabava desembarcando em Esme, contudo, quando se dava conta, ele fazia a mesma expressão desolada e mudava de assunto com um sorriso triste. Ela esperava, do fundo de seu coração, que eles pudessem que entender algum dia.

\- Foi muito bom conhecer você. – ela acenou com a cabeça e com um grande sorriso.

\- Você nunca vai saber o quão feliz eu estou por saber que você existe, Bella. – Carlisle colocou em seu ombro, parecendo emocionado – Eu sei que é um pouco cedo demais, mas... Eu espero que possamos ser parte da vida um do outro a partir de agora. – a voz dele estava cheia de esperança, o que fez Bella sorrir ainda mais.

\- Tenho certeza de que seremos.

Carlisle avançou um pouco, levantando os braços minimamente, mas então pareceu se arrepender e deu um pequeno sorriso envergonhado ao tocar-lhe o braço gentilmente – Boa noite.

Percebendo o que ele queria fazer, Bella riu e avançou, abraçando-o. No primeiro segundo, ele pareceu chocado, mas logo a abraçou de volta fortemente e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

\- Boa noite, minha filha. – ele sussurrou antes de soltá-la.

Sorrindo, Bella o observou ir embora pela rua, antes de finalmente fechar a porta e entrar em casa novamente. Com o corpo exausto, mas ainda sim com o espírito mais leve por descobrir que seu pai biológico era uma pessoa tão boa quanto Esme, ela se deixou desabar no sofá, enquanto sua mente passava aleatoriamente pelo que vivera naquele dia. Sua cabeça estava tão aérea que ela mal percebeu quando Edythe e Isabelle se aproximaram dela, até que uma delas tocou seu ombro, chamando sua atenção.

\- Alice nos contou sobre a ideia que você teve. – Isabelle esclareceu, preocupada – Tem certeza, filha?

\- Bem, eu ainda vou falar com Emmett. E, por mais que eu não queira, vou ouvir a opinião dos advogados dos Volturi e do Masen. – ela revirou os olhos – Mas essa ainda é a única solução viável que eu achei.

\- Tem certeza de que quer se comprometer tanto? – Edythe perguntou, o rosto contorcido de tensão – Sabe que ninguém desta casa vai forçá-la a nada. Se não quiser ter qualquer ligação com aquela família, vamos entender.

\- Eu sei, mãe. – Bella tocou seu ombro gentilmente – Infelizmente não se trata apenas de mim. E, por mais idiota que seja, uma parte de mim não quer deixar Marie ganhar. Se eu consegui equilibrar essa situação como já equilibrei tantas outras no meu trabalho, talvez eu consiga reverter o que ela fez.

\- Você não tem nenhuma obrigação, filha. – Edythe a lembrou tristemente – A culpa dessa situação é dela, não sua.

\- Eu sei. – Bella sorriu – Mas ainda sim não posso ignorar que vou ter responsabilidade nisso também.

\- Já lhe dissemos várias vezes que iríamos te apoiar. – Isabelle a abraçou - E ainda vamos.

Bella estava prestes a agradecê-la quando seu celular tocou dentro do bolso de sua calça. Temerosa com quem poderia ser – tendo em vista como sua vida andava ultimamente – ela ficou aliviada ao identificar que era Esme. Feliz por ela finalmente entrar em contato, ela atendeu rapidamente.

\- Esme? Você está bem?

\- Oh, Bella, querida... – Esme parecia incerta - Me desculpe pelo jeito como saí daí hoje. Sabe, eu... Eu gostaria de ir aí novamente ainda hoje, mas não sei se... Bem, eu não sei...

\- Não se preocupe. Pode vir ainda hoje se quiser. Mal passa das sete e todos os nossos convidados do almoço já fora embora. Só eu e minhas mães estamos acordadas. – Bella disse, adivinhando o porquê do medo de Esme e tentando dizer-lhe subliminarmente que Carlisle já não estava mais ali e ela não tinha nada a temer.

\- Oh, que ótimo. Só um minuto. – Esme desligou abruptamente e Bella ficou um pouco preocupada. Ela estava se preparando para ligar novamente quando a campainha tocou.

Bella não pode deixar de ficar um pouco chocada quando atendeu a porta e deu de cara com Esme parada na soleira, parecendo envergonhada.

\- Juro que não fiquei escondida em algum lugar. – Esme tentou brincar com um sorriso triste, mas não conseguiu realmente – Eu apenas aproveitei que Edward teve uma reunião de emergência para vir aqui... Mas fiquei petrificada no táxi por medo de encontrar... Por medo. - ela concluiu com um sussurro.

\- Está tudo bem. – Bella lhe garantiu com uma voz tranqüilizadora – Quer entrar e conversar um pouco?

\- Sim. Eu gostaria. – Esme entrou, cabisbaixa.

Enquanto Isabelle foi até a cozinha buscar um pouco de chá, Bella não pressionou Esme a falar, permanecendo em um silêncio tranquilo até que ela finalmente suspirou, entristecida.

\- Me desculpe por ter saído daquele jeito. Eu nunca imaginei que o veria novamente. – ela confessou – Mas agora vejo que não tinha como impedir isso. Você é filha dele também, afinal. Mas, as coisas que ele me disse... – ela fungou – Eu confirmei tudo com Antônio. Como minha mãe pôde... – sua frase foi cortada quando um dos soluços de seu choro balançou todo o seu corpo.

\- Ela não pode mais fazer mal a você, Esme. – Bella segurou suas mãos, em um esforço para consolá-la – Eu sei que descobrir as mentiras dela dói, mas... Tenho certeza de que você vai seguir em frente. Eu te conheço a menos de uma semana e sei como você é forte. Você consegue até mesmo gostar de Edward Masen, não há ninguém mais incrível ou corajoso que você.

Esme deu uma pequena risada trêmula. – Obrigado, querida. Ainda vou precisar de um tempo para me recompor, mas só de ter você comigo, já me sinto melhor. – ela a abraçou de lado, encostando a cabeça de Bella em seu ombro e acariciando-a com a mão. – Às vezes acho que poderemos passar 1000 anos juntas e eu nunca vou saber tudo sobre você.

\- Já lhe disse que não precisaria nem de 1000 segundos para saber tudo. – Bella riu, esforçando para encontrar um assunto que tirasse os pensamentos de Esme do que ela descobrira naquele dia e pudesse fazê-la sorrir de novo – Não sou nada especial. Eu já lhe contei tudo sobre o meu trabalho e sobre a minha vida. Eu sou entediante: Eu acordo, trabalho fazendo contas entediantes e volto para dormir.

\- Isso não é verdade. – Edythe a repreendeu quando Esme estava pronta para falar – Você nunca contou para Esme que ganhou aquele concurso de soletração no 3º ano, por exemplo.

\- Mamãe, eu ganhei soletrando "torneira". – Bella gargalhou.

\- E o seu concorrente perdeu por não saber soletrar "abacaxi". – Isabelle riu ao relembrar, enquanto entrava na sala – E quanto àquele trabalho sobre o Canadá que você fez no Ensino Médio? Os professores ficaram impressionados.

\- A única coisa que eu fiz foi ir até a embaixada pegar algumas informações. – Bella balançou a cabeça – E Alice morava perto de lá naquela época, não é como se eu tivesse tido que me esforçar muito para ir lá.

\- E quanto à música? – Edythe deu um sorriso maroto – Você contou a ela?

\- Música? – o rosto de Esme tornou-se cintilante – Você toca algum instrumento?

\- Só um pouco de piano. – Bella esclareceu, envergonhada – Mas mamãe é professora de piano, não tinha como eu não aprender pelo menos um pouco.

\- Não deixe ela enganar você. – Isabelle sentou-se ao lado de Esme e lhe confidenciou – Ela aprendeu a cantar antes mesmo de aprender a falar, eu juro. Às vezes eu a levava até o piano quando bebê para distraí-la das dores das cólicas e elas começava a balbuciar com a melodia. – Isabelle suspirou, seu amor materno transbordando – Era tão fofo.

\- Temos muitas filmagens dos recitais que Bella participou cantando. – Edythe levantou-se alegremente – Eu vou buscar!

\- Mãe... – Bella resmungou, contrariada.

\- Oh, Bella, por favor. – Esme lhe pediu, suplicante – Eu quero muito ver! Não acredito que até agora não me disse que você cantava. Eu também amava cantar e dançar. – ela riu, deliciada – Eu costumava querer ser dançarina quando era garotinha.

\- Oh, cante algo para Esme, Bella. – Isabelle sugeriu, eufórica – Tenho certeza de que ela vai amar.

Bella, corada, estava prestes a tentar dissuadir sua mãe quando Esme segurou seu braço. A expressão emocionada e encantada em seu rosto a fez perceber que não seria capaz de negar nada para ela. – Sim, por favor, Bella. Me faria mais que feliz.

Sorrindo para aquela declaração, Bella virou-se para Isabelle. – Pode me acompanhar?

\- É claro. – Isabelle exclamou, andando animadamente até o piano. – O que você quer cantar?

\- Você me disse ABBA era sua banda favorita, não é Esme? – Bella recordou – O que acha de _Thank You For The Music_? Mamãe sabe tocar ela no piano.

\- Oh! – os olhos verdes de Esme brilharam como estrelas – Isso seria perfeito.

Enquanto as notas delicadas do piano soavam pelo ar, Bella olhou para baixo enquanto começava a cantar suavemente. Mesmo sabendo que tinha uma boa voz, ela nunca gostara muito de se apresentar em público. A música para ela sempre fora uma forma muito privada e introspectiva de relaxar e de se expressar artisticamente. Seu medo do palco e de falar em público havia se reduzido muito desde que ela era criança, mas a vontade de se apresentar nunca havia crescido. Ela pensava que, tendo deixado passar uma oportunidade de ser conhecida por sua voz e até terminado um relacionamento por conta disso, que ela se arrependeria em algum momento por não sentir vontade de estar no palco e mostrar sua voz para as pessoas. Contudo, aquilo nunca acontecera e a música permanecia sendo uma parte privada de si mesma que ela só mostrava para quem amava ou quando era muito necessário.

Contudo, ao ver as lágrimas de encantamento brilhando nos olhos de Esme quando a música terminou e ela ergueu a cabeça, ela se arrependeu de não ter cantando para ela antes.

\- Isso foi... – Esme fungou – Maravilhoso. Obrigado por ter me mostrado isso, querida.

\- Posso cantar outra, se você quiser. – Bella sugeriu com um sorriso tímido, feliz por sua canção ter animado tanto Esme.

\- Eu amaria! – Esme exclamou – Seria... – ela foi interrompida pelo som neutro do toque de seu celular, abafado por estar dentro da bolsa. Com um suspiro triste, ela o atendeu – Alô? Oh, olá, Edward... Desculpe não ter avisado querido, estou na casa de Bella, não precisa se preocupar... Não seja rude, Edward! – ela disse a última frase em voz baixa – Vou pegar um táxi para ir para a casa... Eu sei que você não pode vir me buscar, filho... Não é tão perigoso assim ir de táxi para casa, Edward... – Esme suspirou.

\- Você poderia ficar e dormir no meu quarto. – Bella sugeriu, olhando por cima ombro para Edythe, que acabara de voltar para a sala com as mãos cheias de DVD's e de pipocas de microondas. Quando sua mãe lhe deu um sorriso satisfeito, ela continuou – Ele pode vir pegar você amanhã de manhã.

\- Oh, você ouviu isso? Bella me convidou para passar a noite aqui. – Esme disse ao telefone, como se Bella houvesse lhe oferecido toda a galáxia – Não precisa mais se preocupar, querido... Sim, eu também te amo. – a maneira como os gritos de Edward soavam furiosos através do telefone fez Bella saber que as resposta de Esme não estavam condizentes com a conversa que eles estavam realmente tendo – Vejo você amanhã de manhã. – ela desligou rapidamente o telefone, interrompendo um dos gritos dele e suspirou tristemente – Ele não vai deixar isso passar. Por mais que eu amaria ficar aqui, tenho certeza que ele vai dar um jeito de chegar aqui em poucas horas.

\- Bom... Ainda é tempo o suficiente para Bella cantar mais algumas canções e nós assistirmos alguns desses. – Edythe levantou os DVD's sorridente, fazendo Bella corar e enterrar sua cabeça de uma das almofadas do sofá enquanto Esme dizia o quanto adoraria aquilo.

\- Nós também precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa, Esme. – Bella lembrou, enquanto Edythe ligava o aparelho de DVD – Eu acho que já sei o que fazer com a questão da herança, mas eu queria sua opinião primeiro.

\- Oh, querida, você sabe? – Esme parecia extremamente aliviada – Isso é ótimo. Em que você pensou?

Ela estava prestes a falar quando o som de sua voz de criança encheu o ar. As duas se viraram para ver a gravação de uma pequena Bella de apenas 04 anos, extremamente envergonhada, com a cabeça baixa, os ombros encolhidos e as mãos atrás das costas, cantando "A Dona Aranha" perto do quadro negro. Bella revirou os olhos e se virou para continuar o assunto com Esme. Contudo, ao vê-la com um sorriso emocionado e completamente hipnotizada pela gravação, ela decidiu que elas tinham tempo até Masen chegar para conversar sobre aquilo.

Por enquanto, era bom ter uma noite de paz antes de começar uma tempestade.


	6. Capítulo 05 - Under Pressure

**Como sempre, meu mais sincero obrigado a todos que interagiram com essa fanfic das mais diversas maneiras. **

**Playlist: Under Pressure – Queen ft. David Bowie; **

**What You Know – Two Doors Cinema Club**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 05 - Under Pressure

Bella respirou fundo novamente enquanto olhava ao redor da sala de reunião dos Volturi.

Naquele momento específico, ela estava completamente vazia, aguardando pelo início de uma reunião que definiria qual seria o futuro de toda a questão da herança de Marie. Bella havia demorado uma semana inteira para organizá-la, em parte, especialmente, porque Esme tivera que convencer Edward não apenas a comparecer àquela reunião, mas também a acalmar os Volturi o suficiente para também convencê-los a vir.

Quando Bella havia dito a Esme sobre sua ideia, ela, como suas mães tinham feito, se preocupara com o quanto ela se envolveria para garantir que tudo desse certo. Porém, no final, ela também concordara que talvez aquela fosse a única solução viável, apesar de preveni-la de que era muito provável que sua família, especialmente Edward, não ficassem satisfeitos no início com os trâmites daquela ideia.

_Como se Masen já tivesse ficado satisfeito com alguma coisa na vida dele, _Bella revirou os olhos enquanto saia da sala, indo novamente até a sala de espera ao lado, esperar pela chegada dos Volturi e de todos os seus advogados.

\- Eles ainda não apareceram? – ela rosnou, frustrada, para Emmett, que estava sentado em uma das poltronas, com os papéis que havia preparado nas mãos.

\- Esses ricaços são assim, Bella. – ao lado de Emmett, Kate Marshall suspirou – Eles acham que todos têm que esperar por eles e nunca o contrário.

Bella respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar – Obrigado de novo por ter vindo, Kate. Obrigado por ter aceitado me representar no meio de toda essa bagunça.

\- Você sabe que é sempre um prazer, Bella. – Kate sorriu – Eu teria enlouquecido nessa cidade sem vocês.

Bella lhe sorriu de volta. Kate e Emmett tinham se conhecido há cinco anos, quando ele tinha iniciado a faculdade de Direito. Verdade seja dita, ele havia começado a dar em cima dela para enciumar Rosalie, já que naquela época ela mesma ainda tinha suas próprias dúvidas em assumir um relacionamento sério com alguém de classe social tão diferente. Não foi preciso de muito mais que alguns beijos em Kate para que ela tivesse tentado estrangular Emmett antes dos dois finalmente oficializarem seu namoro.

Contudo, toda aquela farsa havia sido positiva não apenas para aquele casal, mas também para que Kate fosse apresentada aos Swan. Ela era a filha mais nova de uma família tradicional do interior que era extremamente machista. Quando ela expressou sua vontade de ser advogada, ao invés de se casar com o sócio de seu pai e ter 10 filhos, eles a expulsaram de casa, imaginando que ela retornaria implorando perdão e pronta para fazer tudo o que eles queriam dela. Contudo, ela apenas pegou suas malas e usou o pouco dinheiro que tinha guardado para pegar um ônibus até a metrópole e alugar um minúsculo apartamento enquanto realizava seu sonho de fazer faculdade.

Todavia, após três anos e em seu terceiro ano de faculdade, ela começou a ser sentir solitária, sem família ou amigos próximos com quem ela podia contar. Até que Emmett surgira. Um calouro bonito que foi bastante sincero com ela ao lhe dizer que queria fazer ciúmes à namorada, que não queria assumi-lo. A convivência a levou a conhecer Bella e sua família e ela foi facilmente acolhida por eles, visitando-os e fazendo deles sua família postiça mesmo quando Emmett e Rosalie ficaram juntos e os gêmeos nasceram. Atualmente, infelizmente, eles já não se viam mais com tanta freqüência, já que, após se formar, ela aceitara um emprego em uma grande firma de advocacia, o que significava que sua vida estava além de ser considerada ocupada. Era um milagre que ela tivesse se prontificado a ajudar Bella naquela situação como sua advogada oficial, já que ainda faltavam mais de 06 meses para Emmett se formar e ele jamais poderia representá-la oficialmente.

\- Vocês Swan's já deveriam ter aprendido que podem contar comigo sempre. – Kate completou com um sorriso – E outra: Mal posso esperar para ver você enfrentar esses idiotas. Emmett me contou como eles te trataram, especialmente o tal do Masen. – ela revirou os olhos – O pai dele também era conhecido por ser insuportável. Aparentemente ele honrou a personalidade da família.

\- Você o conheceu? – Bella a questionou, surpresa.

\- Não, mas a minha firma já os representou uma vez. – Kate esclareceu – Dizem que o homem nunca estava satisfeito com nada. Na verdade, ninguém nem sabia que ele tinha uma família, até que ele morreu e a empresa foi para o filho dele. Dizem que ele era muito legal no início. – Kate deu de ombros – Mas então, de repente, os genes do pai fizeram efeito e ele se tornou ainda mais carrancudo que ele.

\- Masen? – Bella riu desdenhosamente – Muito legal? Eu já disse que os advogados têm que parar de esconder vodka nas garrafas de água do escritório. Isso dificulta o raciocínio.

Kate e Emmett deram uma gargalhada alta, mas pararam repentinamente quando a porta da sala de abriu.

O primeiro a aparecer foi Jasper Whitlock, parecendo tão sério e compenetrado quanto Bella se lembrava. Havia 04 homens ao redor dele, um idoso, dois homens em seus 40 anos e um jovem. Todos usavam ternos caros e tinham expressões pedantes em suas faces, claramente advogados ricos contratados pelos Volturi.

Masen e Esme adentraram a sala logo após. Como de costume, ele parecia enfurecido, mesmo enquanto o braço de Esme estava sob o seu e ela parecia calma, apesar de um pouco preocupada. Ao avistar Bella, ela soltou-se do braço do enteado e correu até ela, sorridente. Mesmo imensamente contrariado, Bella viu Edward a seguir lentamente, enquanto os Volturi, desta vez representados apenas por Aro e seu filho James, também entravam na sala, contudo, parando na soleira para conversar em volume quase inaudível com seus advogados antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Esme passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Bella ao alcançá-la e lhe sorriu. – Não se preocupe, querida, vai dar tudo certo.

\- Eu não teria tanta certeza enquanto ela não nos disser do que se trata essa... _Ideia. _– Edward rosnou com nojo quando se aproximou, parando em frente à Bella – O que significa todo esse circo, afinal?

\- Se trata de tentar fazer com que a herança de Marie volte a quem realmente pertence. Se isso é realmente o que você tanto quer, então eu não seria tão avessa. – ela rebateu, então virou-se para Esme, que não escondia o quanto esta perturbada pela troca hostil dos dois – Espere... Você não contou a ele, Esme?

\- Bem... Ele tentou me convencer. – Esme suspirou e ergueu contrariada uma sobrancelha para o homem rabugento ao lado das duas – Mas eu queria que ele ouvisse direto de você. Quero que ele finalmente entenda que você só quer fazer o melhor. – ela disse, com um sorriso faceiro e ainda sim esperançoso.

\- É claro... – Edward resmungou com desdém – Mal posso esperar para ouvir a ideia. – ele a olhou de cima a baixo, com aquele olhar costumeiro de desprezo, mas que cada vez mais a enchia de vontade de fazê-lo engolir os dentes.

\- Então porque não começamos logo essa reunião? Quanto mais cedo tudo isso terminar, melhor, não acha?– ela rosnou de volta para ele.

\- Talvez essa tenha sido a única verdade que disse até agora, Srta. Swan. – ele a fuzilou com o olhar, antes de se virar e ir até onde os Volturi continuavam cochichando com seus advogados, interrompendo-os sem qualquer inibição.

Primeiramente, os advogados fizeram uma fila para cumprimentar a ela e a Emmett, de modo que ela não pode deixar de perceber o brilho de chacota em seus olhos enquanto os avaliavam, com exceção de Whitlock, cuja expressão permaneceu neutra o tempo todo. Quando os cinco já tinham adentrado a sala, Bella estava se preparando para fazer o mesmo, quando Aro apressou-se e ficou bem na frente dela. Rapidamente, Esme veio ficar ao seu lado, as costas arqueadas e a linguagem corporal alerta como a de uma leoa prestes a defender seu filhote.

\- Isabella... – Aro começou com voz doce, mas sempre com aquele toque artificial que, apesar de estar bem escondido, agora dava arrepios em Bella – Permita que eu me desculpe pelo meu comportamento desde a última vez em que nos vimos. Eu gostaria de ter me desculpado antes, mas não sabia como pedir perdão depois de ter agido de maneira tão descortês. Minha irmã me pegou de surpresa com seu último desejo e acabei agindo exageradamente diante... De uma distribuição que me pareceu um tanto quanto injusta, se me permite dizer...

\- Não é necessário se desculpar, Sr. Volturi. – Bella o interrompeu, querendo que ele apenas abrisse mão daquela conversa vazia – De fato, a Sra. Volturi não tomou uma decisão aceitável e estamos aqui hoje justamente para corrigir isso.

\- E não sabe como isso me alegra. – os olhos dele se iluminaram de uma maneira que fez Bella se sentir em um filme de terror, apesar do sorriso fácil continuar perfeitamente travado na face dele – Fico feliz que tenha achado uma solução. Marie sempre foi uma pessoa perfeccionista. Mesmo em seus últimos momentos de consciência, ela teve certeza de assegurar que seria impossível não fazermos as coisas como ela gostaria. Estou ansioso para ouvir qual a saída que você achou para esta situação.

\- Então será melhor entrarmos. – Bella acenou para a porta com a cabeça, polidamente –Planejo contar-lhes meu plano o mais rápido possível para que possamos discuti-lo e nos organizar para colocar tudo em prática.

Dito isso, ela agarrou a mão de Esme e a puxou junto consigo para dentro da sala, sentando-se na ponta da mesa e sentando-a na cadeira lateral imediatamente ao seu lado, ainda assim não deixando de sentir o olhar arrepiante de James, que até então estivera solenemente calado, em suas costas. Para sua mais completa repulsa, Edward escolheu exatamente a cadeira em frente à Esme, o que o deixou bem ao seu lado esquerdo. O resto dos presentes se distribuiu ao redor da grande mesa, sendo que Jasper sentou-se ao lado de Edward e Kate e Emmett nas cadeiras depois de Esme, ficando próximos à Bella. Quando todos estavam devidamente acomodados e todos os advogados já estavam com papéis espalhados pela mesa em frente a eles, Bella começou a falar antes que qualquer um tivesse a oportunidade, inclusive Edward, que ela percebeu que já havia tomado ar.

\- Eu agradeço a todos por terem vindo aqui hoje. – sua voz soava séria e sóbria, o mesmo tom que ela estava acostumada a usar quando tinha que conversar com algum cliente importante, mas também difícil – Levando em consideração que todos estamos a par da situação atual da herança de Marie Volturi e todos concordamos que tal situação não pode se manter, eu solicitei suas presenças aqui hoje para lhes apresentar uma alternativa formulada por mim e por meus advogados para que consigamos excluir meu nome da herança e distribuí-la coerentemente entre os familiares diretos da Sra. Volturi.

\- Pois bem, minha cara Isabella. – Aro parecia muito satisfeito – Prossiga, por favor.

\- Primeiramente, tenho certeza de que todos os advogados aqui presentes têm consciência de que o testamento não abre possibilidades para que ninguém além de mim tenha acesso à herança diretamente. De fato, tive certeza de que meus advogados entrassem em contato com os senhores aqui presentes para que todos nos certificarmos de que realmente não havia maneira legal dentro do próprio testamento que eu poderia deixar de ser a única herdeira.

\- Sim, todos sabemos disso. – Edward rosnou, cruzando os braços e a observando raivosamente – Se tivéssemos encontrado essa maneira, não estaríamos aqui.

\- Peço, por favor, que respeite minha cliente, senhor. – Emmett disse entre dentes.

\- E eu peço que a Stra. Swan vá logo ao ponto... Por obséquio. – ele fuzilou os dois irmãos com o olhar antes de se recostar em sua cadeira novamente.

Bella respirou fundo para acalmar a raiva dentro de si. – Pois bem. Eu os reuni aqui para poder lhes esclarecer que: De fato, a Sra. Volturi não deixou margens que alguém além de mim herde sua fortuna sem que esta seja perdida por completo. Não planejo ficar com ela para mim mesma, mas todos percebemos que não há como evitar que isso aconteça, pelo menos sem que ela fique inacessível para todos os envolvidos.

\- Eu pensei que alguém tinha dito que não iria ficar com a herança de maneira nenhuma. – Edward deu-lhe um meio sorriso maligno, como se fosse um demônio que acabara de pegar um pecador no ato do pior dos pecados.

\- E não planejo ficar. – ela esclareceu, estreitando seus olhos para ele – A alternativa que lhes apresento é: a Sra. Volturi me deu um total de 06 meses para, necessariamente, permanecer com seus bens em meu nome e permanecer com eles instáveis e sem qualquer alteração e, mais especificamente, sem qualquer prejuízo. Nesse contexto, o testamento deixa claro em seu corpo legal que, mesmo após esses seis meses, somente com a questão de eu não ter prejuízo, ainda sou obrigada a permanecer com os bens em meu nome pelo resto da minha vida. Contudo, analisando o documento completo do testamento, eu e meus advogados nos concentramos em uma cláusula muito específica: a Sra. Volturi especificou que, caso ao final dos 06 meses, sob minha gestão, a empresa tivesse lucro e a fortuna da família crescesse em, no mínimo, 3%, eu poderia ficar com a fortuna por completo.

\- Ainda não vejo como isso a exclui como herdeira, Srta. Swan. – Edward rosnou devagar, colérico, com a expressão perigosa.

\- Não nesses seis meses. – Bella o encarou com a expressão sombria – Contudo, se eu conseguir cumprir esta cláusula, a fortuna será minha por completo e estará a minha disposição para fazer o que quiser. Inclusive abrir mão dela e passá-la legalmente para os membros da família Volturi.

Um minuto de silêncio se passou, antes que Edward repentinamente se ergue-se de sua cadeira, enquanto batia a mão fortemente na mesa e falava, enraivecido.

\- Você está brincando?! – ele rosnou baixo e ameaçadoramente – Realmente espera que concordemos com essa sua ideia estúpida? Espera que confiemos a você tudo o que pertence aos Volturi durante seis meses com a _esperança_ de que você consiga lucrar o suficiente? Sendo que, se não conseguir, tudo fica com você de qualquer maneira? O que acha que somos?

\- Não estou pedindo que confiem em mim. – Bella permaneceu calma, pois já esperava uma reação como aquela, especialmente por parte de Masen – Estou pedindo que façamos um acordo por escrito: Eu aceitarei a herança e todos os que têm direito a entrar na distribuição da fortuna dos Volturi me ajudarão e supervisionarão para que consigamos os 3% de aumento na fortuna total. Deixo claro que permanecerei sustentando toda a família durante o meu tempo de gestão da mesma forma que Marie Volturi o fazia. Eu me comprometerei textualmente para que, ao final dos seis meses especificados, eu passe todos os bens para tais envolvidos de maneira igualitária e sem deixar absolutamente nada para mim mesma. Caso contrário... – ela interrompeu Edward antes que ele pudesse interrompê-la novamente – Eu me comprometo, também textualmente, na última semana, do sexto mês, caso fique claro que os 3% não serão alcançados, a gastar a quantidade suficiente para totalizar o prejuízo que me levará a perder a herança.

\- Mas que altruísta. – a voz grave de Edward pingava ódio e sarcasmo – Agradeço seu imenso esforço Srta. Swan, mas receio que vamos ter que achar outra alternativa.

\- A outra alternativa seria se a própria Marie Volturi recobrasse sua lucidez e exigisse todos os seus bens de volta. – Kate tomou a palavra – Contudo, todos os laudos médicos indicam que isso já não será mais possível, diante de sua condição de saúde. Os senhores terão todo o direito de pedir laudos novos, obviamente. – ela deu de ombros – Mas eu gostaria de lhes recordar que isso nos colocaria na data limite de um mês para que minha cliente recebesse a herança. Prazo este que, se for desrespeitado, resultaria na perda total da herança para todos os envolvidos, que acredito que é o que todos desejam evitar.

\- De fato, nós já temos a primeira versão do acordo mencionado pela minha cliente impresso. – Emmett disse, enquanto se levantava para distribuir grossos maços de papel entre os advogados presentes – Gostaríamos de pedir que o analisassem minuciosamente primeiro. Dependendo de sua resposta, em caso de um retorno positivo, poderemos ter outra reunião onde modificaremos e adicionaremos nele aquilo que os senhores acharem relevante. Em concordância com os interesses de todos os envolvidos, incluindo minha cliente, obviamente.

\- Contudo, caso o senhor tenha outra sugestão, Sr. Masen... – Bella cruzou os braços e o encarou, ainda de pé ao lado dela – Sinta-se livre para nos apresentar.

Bella o viu rosnar para ela, mas Esme o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse reagir além isso.

\- Eu acho um plano perfeitamente aceitável. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas, irritada, para Edward – Minha filha ofereceu uma alternativa que respeitará o último desejo da minha mãe e ainda sim não vai desamparar a família e ainda distribuir a herança ao final.

\- Eu também concordo. – a voz de Aro surpreendeu a todos, inclusive Bella e Edward, que se viraram chocados para ele, que lhes sorriu – Com todo o respeito à minha sobrinha-neta, mas na última semana, meus advogados tomaram a liberdade de esclarecer quais foram as razões que levaram minha irmã a dar-lhe a herança. E, de fato, Marie tinha razão quanto aos dons administrativos de Isabella. – ele sorriu brilhantemente – Seu histórico na empresa em que trabalha não pode mentir, nem sobre suas capacidades, nem sobre sua integridade. Portanto, eu sou totalmente a favor desse acordo. – ele deu uma risada satisfeita, mas logo balançou a cabeça pesarosamente – Acho excelente. Contudo, receio não ser o melhor administrador do mundo, por isso, tendo em vista que temos Edward nessa sala, que é um excelente gestor e poderá certamente melhorar ainda mais a proposta da minha sobrinha-neta, eu deixarei minha decisão nas mãos dele, deixando claro apenas que estou inclinado a concordar com tudo. – Aro entrelaçou as mãos na mesa e olhou para Edward – O que você me diz, Edward? Minha decisão está em suas mãos.

\- Jasper... – Edward chamou em voz baixa e perigosa.

\- Eu receio que os advogados da Srta. Swan estejam certos em dizer que não há muitas alternativas viáveis. – a voz do advogado permanecia sóbria e estável apesar de toda a tensão na sala – De fato, eu mesmo havia pensado em tal alternativa, apesar dela ser um pouco arriscada. Contudo, se a Srta. Swan está aberta a estabelecer um acordo legal escrito e assinado e barganhar os termos deste, além de se sujeitar às conseqüências legais do cumprimento ou não cumprimento deste, como seu advogado... – ele olhou Edward diretamente nos olhos – Eu o aconselharia a pensar seriamente sobre essa proposta.

Bella viu Edward encarar o advogado por um segundo, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa, a mandíbula travada e os ombros largos tensos sendo os únicos indícios de que ele parecia prestes a explodir. Ela viu também os olhos verdes gélidos percorrerem todos os presentes na sala até pararem em Esme e a encararem por um longo momento.

Foi enquanto ele a encarava que ela viu suas sobrancelhas se levantarem um pouco de repente, quase imperceptivelmente e seus ombros relaxaram um pouco. Tensa, ela percebeu que ele havia tido uma ideia quando moveu a cabeça para encará-la, com um brilho venenoso nos olhos.

\- Pois bem, Srta. Swan... – o gelo em sua voz era muito mais do que quase palpável, era cortante – Eu estou disposto a aceitar os termos do seu acordo, caso... – ele se endireitou e observou de cima – Concorde em adicionar três termos ao seu documento.

\- Muito bem... – ela também se levantou, a fim de não permitir que ele achasse, nem por um segundo, que era superior a ela ou que poderia intimidá-la. – E quais seriam eles, Sr. Masen?

\- Primeiramente, quero que me inclua no documento. Não como herdeiro, mas como figura de supervisão dos seus atos enquanto receptora da herança durante o decorrer dos 06 meses.

\- Edward... – Esme começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

\- Minha mãe poderá ajudá-la e supervisioná-la como quiser. – ele acenou com a cabeça para Esme e voltou a encarar Bella – Mas eu também terei o mesmo direito e farei isso em nome dela e de Aro Volturi. Como tal, você terá que me dar relatórios completos de todas as suas movimentações na empresa e também me manter informado de absolutamente tudo que fizer enquanto o dinheiro estiver em seu poder.

\- É uma cláusula aceitável. – Bella moveu a cabeça – Se todos estiverem de acordo, os advogados poderão incluí-la no documento.

\- Segunda cláusula. – Edward se aproximou um pouco mais – Se ficar comprovado que qualquer uma das partes, desde os envolvidos até a _herdeira, - _ele a avaliou de cima a baixo – estão envolvidos em qualquer tipo de esquema de desvio de dinheiro da fortuna ou qualquer corrupção nesse sentido, essa pessoa será denunciada e perderá completamente sua parte no acordo.

\- Há uma cláusula quase igual a essa no documento original. – Bella o avisou – Certamente poderemos aperfeiçoá-la.

\- E, mais importante... – os olhos verdes se estreitaram, mas não conseguiram esconder o brilho desafiador e predatório – Terá que concordar com essa terceira cláusula caso queira que meu apoio e o de Aro: - ele se inclinou para ela, sustentando seu olhar perigosamente – Se, ao final dos seis meses, você não conseguir alcançar o lucro ou se recusar a distribuir a herança... Terá que se comprometer a reembolsar _todos_ os membros da família Volturi com o _mesmo_ valor que eles teriam recebido de você caso lhes desse a herança.

Por um minuto, o corpo de Bella congelou com aquela declaração, apesar dela ter conseguido manter sua expressão séria inalterada. Ela já havia analisado qual parte da herança cada membro dos Volturi receberia, para explicitar isso no documento. E ela sabia que era muito dinheiro. Mais do que ela jamais poderia arrecadar trabalhando em toda a sua vida.

\- Isso é inaceitável! – Kate esbravejou – Minha cliente não teria condições financeiras para tal reembolso!

\- Se ela confia tanto em si mesma... – Edward deu um minúsculo e maligno sorriso – A ponto de sugerir esse plano e pedir que confiemos nela para conseguir esses 3% de aumento, porque não concordar com esse termo? Afinal, é apenas uma garantia de que ninguém sairá prejudicado. Será tão justo que poderão acrescentar isso: o valor do reembolso só irá até um valor máximo que permita a subsistência da Srta. Swan. Contudo, o resto irá para os prejudicados do acordo que ela mesma sugeriu e ela mesma tem total responsabilidade.

\- Edward! – Esme nunca parecera tão revoltada – Você não pode...

\- Muito bem. – Bella os interrompeu. De fato, conseguir aquele dinheiro, caso ela falhasse, seria um inferno, ainda mais porque ela tinha certeza que Edward seria como uma sombra ao redor dela, esperando seu fracasso. Mas sua vida seria um inferno com os Volturi culpando-a caso ela não aceitasse aquela herança e os deixasse sem nada ou se a aceitasse apenas sem apresentar prejuízo e se prendesse para sempre a um nome e uma fortuna que não queria. Ela já havia determinado para si mesma que daria o seu melhor e daria o que Esme e os outros Volturi tinham direito. De um jeito ou de outro.

Encarando Edward com uma expressão sóbria e determinada, ela falou, com a voz tranquila. – Eu concordo com essa cláusula. Contudo, - ela interrompeu o início dos protestos de Emmett, Kate e Esme - Exijo que faça uma adição a ela.

\- E qual seria? – Edward rosnou.

\- Caso tal reembolso seja necessário, todo o dinheiro que eu devolverei deverá ser comprovado como meu. Nenhuma quantia, propriedade ou escritura que venha da minha família ou de qualquer outra pessoa além de mim deverá ser aceita. Apenas eu serei responsável por essa dívida e ninguém poderá me ajudar com ela.

\- Bella... – Esme choramingou, mas Edward a interrompeu, o olhar frio e desdenhoso direcionado a Bella.

\- Concordo plenamente. – ele estendeu a mão para Bella – Então, estamos de acordo, Stra. Swan. Aro me permitiu representá-lo, então estamos de acordo.

Bella apertou aquela mão forte, desejando poder quebrá-la. – De fato estamos, Sr. Masen.

\- Nossos advogados avaliarão seu documento e acrescentarão essas cláusulas a ele. Quando tudo estiver acertado, nos encontraremos novamente para assinar a ele e a posse de sua herança. – as orbes verdes a percorrerem como ácido – E iniciaremos oficialmente sua gestão dos bens do Swan e a minha supervisão.

\- Sim, de fato. – Bella disse, entre dentes.

\- Mal posso esperar. – ele lhe deu um sorriso de escárnio e se virou para ir embora – Até logo, Srta. Swan.

Jasper e os outros advogados o seguiram prontamente, enquanto que Aro e James foram mais devagar, dando-lhes sorrisinhos falsamente gentis ao sair, que lembraram Bella de duas raposas. Contudo, antes de sair, James olhou por cima do ombro para ela, ainda ostentando o pequeno sorriso arrepiante e Bella ouviu sua voz pela primeira vez, quando lhe disse.

\- Vai ser ótimo ter você por perto, priminha. – ele piscou um dos olhos azuis antes de seguir com todos os outros, seu tom lascivo fazendo a mandíbula de Bella trincar forte com um som alto.

\- Bella... - a voz de Kate sugeria um desespero aparente que ela não estava conseguindo esconder – Você tem que chamá-los de volta imediatamente e dizer que não concorda com aquilo. – ela se aproximou, parecendo a um passo de entrar em pânico – Você vai literalmente dever para eles até morrer se realmente aceitar aquilo.

\- Não é que não acreditemos em você, mana. - Emmett emendou, parecendo assustado – Você é mais do que capaz, mas é muito arriscado. Por favor, pense direito.

\- Eu agradeço que vocês se preocupem tanto comigo. – Bella suspirou e lhes deu um sorriso triste - Mas eu já pensei no que tinha que pensar e já fiz o que era necessário. Eles nunca concordariam com o acordo caso eu não aceitasse aquela cláusula e eu não permitiria que essa cláusula acabasse prejudicando vocês, se tudo der errado. O que tinha que ser feito, foi feito.

\- Então não aceite a herança e mande eles para o inferno! – Emmett esbravejou – Eles não importam! Você sim!

\- Eles vão ficar sem nada se eu fizer isso, Emmett. – Bella suspirou, resoluta – Eu não iria querer que fizessem isso com nossa família e não vou fazer com a deles. Não pedi para estar nessa situação, mas agora depende de mim terminá-la. E agora é tarde demais. Eu já concordei com Masen. Agora tenho que começar a estudar ainda mais a fundo o caso da fortuna dos Volturi e dar tudo de mim para fazer isso funcionar.

\- Edward... – por pouco Bella não perdeu o murmúrio quase inaudível vindo do canto da mesa, mas ele foi suficiente para que ela se lembrasse de Esme e se virasse para ela, finalmente percebendo que ela estava sentada com os ombros tão baixos que estava quase sumindo em si mesma, enquanto murmurava desconexamente – Por que... Por que ele...?

\- Esme. – preocupada, Bella foi rapidamente até perto dela – Você está bem?

Esme a encarou com um olhar perdido e repleto de lágrimas – Eu não entendo. Ele sabe o quanto você significa para mim... Eu não entendo. Será que eu disse alguma coisa para ele que o fez pensar mal de você? Por que ele fez isso?

\- Esme, não. Não se culpe. – Bella tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e a consolou – Você não podia fazer nada para evitar isso.

\- Mas talvez se eu tivesse dito a ele sobre a sua proposta antes...

\- Ele teria tido mais tempo para planejar mais cláusulas como esta. – Bella suspirou – Esme, eu sei que Edward não é só como um filho para você. Ele _é_ seu filho. Eu tenho certeza que ele não fez isso para te machucar. Mas a verdade é que ele não gosta de mim. – _Ele me odeia e o sentimento é completamente mútuo_, ela quase completou, mas conseguiu se controlar – A antipatia dele tem a ver apenas com isso, então não fique assim tão triste.

\- Bella... – Esme fungou - Eu sei que eu dizer que sinto muito não faz diferença nenhuma agora, então... Eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu tenho muito orgulho e admiração por tudo o que você está fazendo e vou apoiá-la em cada passo do caminho.

Sorrindo docemente, Bella a abraçou – Obrigado, Esme.

Kate suspirou, parecendo ter se resignado. – Bem, Bella. Espero que esteja pronta para ter mais dinheiro do que pode contar.

Bella respirou fundo, antecipando tudo aquilo que teria que passar pelos próximos 06 meses, enquanto Katie continuou:

\- E também para ficar sob mais pressão do que já esteve em toda a sua vida.


	7. Capítulo 06 - SOS

**Além de todas as visualizações e novos seguidores, eu gostaria de agradecer especialmente aos 09 comentários alcançados. Esse tipo de interação para mim, de verdade, é muito especial. Então, muito obrigado a todos que comentaram e deixaram suas impressões sobre a fanfic. Espero conseguir suprir as expectativas de vocês sobre minha história. **

**Playlist: SOS – ABBA (Ponto de vista de Esme e Carlisle); **

**Hard Times – Paramore (Ponto de vista de Bella).**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 06 - SOS

Fazia uma semana desde que Bella havia recebido o controle da fortuna dos Volturi.

No dia da assinatura do contrato e recebimento da herança, ela chegara lá sobre o escrutínio de todos os Volturi, - e do desdém de Edward - ficando claro em seus olhares que esperavam que ela desistisse a qualquer momento. Contudo, ela colocara sua assinatura em todos aqueles papéis e logo começara a fazer o que sabia de melhor: estudar.

Os dados que havia sobre a família Volturi na internet eram irrelevantes para ela. Foi necessário aguardar pelo recebimento oficial da herança para que pudesse ter um acesso mais detalhado a qual exatamente era a extensão dessa herança e analisar minuciosamente a contabilidade da família. Foi somente quando teve acesso completo a qual era a verdadeira magnitude da fortuna dos Volturi, que Bella entrou em pânico pela primeira vez desde que aceitara tudo aquilo. 3% da quantidade total da fortuna da família poderia até parecer pouco no papel, mas era uma quantidade imensa de dinheiro na vida real.

O pânico durou até o momento em que ela se deu conta de que estava perdendo um tempo precioso se desesperando, enquanto deveria estar buscando quais as soluções mais viáveis. Algo que não estava ao seu favor era o fato de que o dinheiro dos Volturi era muito antigo, decorrente de uma bonança do século XIX que beneficiou muito aquela família aristocrática que, há muito tempo atrás, e por um curto período, resolvera lidar com o comércio, mas logo parou quando percebeu que tinha dinheiro o suficiente para que as próximas vinte gerações não precisassem erguer um dedo sequer. Desde então, os patriarcas da família vinham expandindo a fortuna investindo. Aparentemente, Marie fizera sua parte investindo na bolsa de valores e casando-se com um rico arquiteto, Michael Newton, cuja morte prematura a deixou com o controle total de sua empresa, que era relativamente pequena, mas prestava serviços para pessoas com tantas posses quanto os Volturi. Ainda sim, as informações ainda eram muito esparsas para Bella traçar o panorama que desejava.

Ela tinha que admitir que Antônio, mordomo de Marie, cujos serviços estavam incluídos na herança que ela concordara em receber, lhe haviam ajudado muito no aspecto de conseguir todos os documentos que ela precisava analisar. E depois de lê-los uma e outra vez, havia duas coisas das quais ela tinha certeza. A primeira era que ela teria ainda mais documentos para analisar, pois a situação da família era ainda mais complexa do que ela imaginava e era necessária uma pesquisa profunda para que ela pudesse finalmente começar a planejar o que fazer para alcançar o lucro que precisava.

A segunda coisa era que os Volturi precisavam começar a economizar. E muito.

Nos documentos que Antônio lhe dera, de fato, não havia tantas informações quanto ela gostaria. Contudo, os gastos da família Volturi, por outro lado, eram facilmente identificados em qualquer documento de contabilidade que ela olhou. Porque eram exorbitantes.

Por isso, naquele dia, depois de ter pedido mais um dia de folga em seu trabalho, – e de ter virado várias noites para adiantar vários trabalhos e mesmo assim seu chefe ter deixado claro que ela estava a um passo da demissão - ela se viu forçada novamente a marcar uma reunião para conversar com a família de Esme sobre aquelas faturas imensas e ter acesso a mais documentos para analisar o estado exato da fortuna dos Volturi. E, obviamente, ela não estava satisfeita com isso.

Kate e Emmett, soterrados por seus próprios afazeres, não podiam estar com ela naquele dia, o que significava que ela estava sozinha no antigo escritório pessoal de Marie, um cômodo imenso e repleto de obras de artes e estantes com livros, que ficava na parte mais afastada da mansão Volturi, no final da ala oeste. Por tudo o que Bella sabia e escutara sobre a fria e metódica matriarca, julgara que ela deveria possuir algum tipo de escritório ou de firma de contabilidade na cidade que cuidasse dos seus investimentos. Contudo, ficara surpresa ao descobrir que Marie gerenciava toda a fortuna daquele mesmo escritório, em sua casa, contratando muito pontualmente, e à distância, todos os profissionais especializados que eventualmente precisava. Seu secretário era o próprio Antônio, segundo ele mesmo lhe dissera.

Ela havia aprendido que ele era um homem de poucas palavras, e que preferia agir a falar. Ele lhe conseguia tudo aquilo que pedia e estava sempre pronto para auxiliá-la, silenciosa e eficientemente, colocando-a em contato com o gerente da empresa, conseguindo-lhe as escrituras das propriedades e lhe fornecendo os livros de contabilidade que, para sua mais completa surpresa, Marie fazia sozinha, sem o mínimo auxílio de nenhum contador fixo. Entretanto, sempre que ela lhe fazia alguma pergunta, Antônio variava entre respostas monossílabas e declarações vagas, especialmente quando se tratava de Marie. Com tantas coisas para pensar, ela desistiu rapidamente de iniciar uma conversa que ele claramente não queria ter e se concentrou em organizar aquela reunião, em que poderia conversar com os Volturi sobre suas despesas exorbitantes.

Uma batida na porta a fez voltar à realidade enquanto Esme e o resto da família entravam na sala... Com Edward. Ela se segurou para não grunhir com escárnio na cara arrogante dele, enquanto todos se sentavam nas poltronas ao redor da grande mesa em que ela estava. Todavia, ele não era o único que ela não queria ver. O rosto afilado de James vinha lhe dando arrepios desde o dia em que ela dera sua ideia, somado aos olhares nojentos que ele lhe dirigira no dia da assinatura do acordo e também ao aparecer repentinamente quando ela fora até o prédio da Newton's Archteture para conversar com seu gerente... E ele apenas ficou encostado em uma parede, sem falar nada, observando-a...

Aquele homem era repugnante.

\- Oh, isso me traz tantas lembranças! – Aro exclamou, contente, ao sentar-se na poltrona bem de frente à Bella – Costumávamos nos reunir aqui com Marie várias vezes, quando ela estava bem... - ele balançou a cabeça pesarosamente – Mas, diga-me, minha querida, como vai sua gestão?

\- É exatamente por isso que eu pedi que todos vocês comparecessem hoje. – Bella passou os olhos por todos, desde os jovens com olhos entediados até as expressões curiosas dos mais velhos. E também se forçou a encarar o olhar empertigado de Edward – Eu tenho estudado todo o conjunto de bens da família para entender de que maneira conseguiremos os 3%.

\- E tem tido sorte? – Esme perguntou-lhe, esperançosa.

\- É sobre o que quero conversar. Com apenas uma semana, minhas conclusões ainda são rasas e preciso analisar o caso isolado de cada uma das fontes de renda e de despesa dos Volturi, mas houve algo que chamou minha atenção e que certamente vai permitir uma economia significativa, quando chegarmos a um consenso.

\- E o que seria isso? – Edward ergueu a sobrancelha duvidosamente.

\- As despesas totais da família nos últimos tempos tem sido... Acima do que é economicamente saudável. – Bella falou devagar, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado – Obviamente que o conforto é importante, mas, na situação atual, o ideal seria economizar durante esses seis meses.

\- Como assim? – pela primeira vez, ela percebeu que tinha toda a atenção do jovem Felix, que ela percebeu que não devia ter mais de 25 anos.

\- É necessário corta despesas. – ela o olhou diretamente – Tive acesso a uma série de contas que mostram compras que poderiam ter sido consideravelmente menores. Por exemplo... – ela pegou uma das contas nas mãos – Há apenas dois dias, cinco pares de sapatos exatamente iguais, só que de cores diferentes, foram entregues nessa mesma mansão e custaram...

\- Ei! – Tanya exclamou, parecendo realmente ofendida – Você não tem o direito de espionar minhas compras! Eu comprei com o dinheiro do _meu_ cartão de crédito!

\- Eu preciso ter acesso a essas contas para poder traçar um plano eficiente, Stra. Volturi. – Bella disse-lhe com toda a calma, já que sua explosão não era nada diferente da reação de muitos clientes com quem ela já havia tido diálogos parecidos em seu trabalho – E o dinheiro do cartão que a senhorita usa, que na verdade não é de crédito, é de debito, é o cartão de uma das contas que era alimentada por Marie Volturi e que agora eu estou administrando.

\- Ora, Isabella. – Aro deu de ombros – Não pode nos pedir que abaixe nosso padrão de vida.

\- Não baixar. – ela o corrigiu – Quero apenas que controlem gastos excessivos. Há muitas viagens, hotéis e coisas semelhantes que foram desnecessariamente caros. É isso que quero que evitem. E também não será para sempre. Evitando esses gastos apenas pelos próximos seis meses, estaremos economizando dinheiro da própria fortuna e mantendo-a não apenas estável, mas também em crescimento.

\- E não era você que ia fazer ela crescer? – Tanya perguntou com ironia e afronte.

\- E é exatamente isso que estou querendo fazer. – Bella explicou, ainda com toda a calma – Contendo as despesas não apenas de gastos, mas também das propriedades, além de rever os investimentos que estão feitos.

\- As propriedades? – ela viu a máscara agradável que geralmente estava grudada no rosto de Aro cair por um minuto – O que você pensa que vai fazer com as propriedades?

\- Obviamente não vou abrir mão de nenhuma delas. – Bella o tranquilizou sem sorrir, apenas mantendo-se polida – Mas é necessário observar caso a caso, como eu já disse, e analisar em quais delas é preciso cortar gastos e quais podem ser lucrativas. Além disso, também é necessário avaliar os livros da Newton Archteture.

\- Há algo errado com a empresa do meu pai? – Esme perguntou, preocupada.

\- Nada. – dessa vez Bella sorriu para tranquilizá-la. – Muito pelo contrário. Se bem administrado, os lucros dele podem ser cruciais para chegarmos até aqueles 3%. Mas tudo isso depende de planejamento e economia. Não apenas da minha parte, mas também da de todos vocês, que movimentam todos os bens que constituem a herança.

\- Você não pode me forçar a parar de me divertir! – Tanya fez um beicinho que a lembrou muito de Amy fazendo birra – Papai! Fale com ela!

\- Não estou pedindo que passem a viver como ermitões. Estou pedindo apenas que controlem seus gastos pelos próximos 06 meses. – Bella tentou apaziguar a situação pacientemente, repetindo mais uma vez – Após esse tempo, poderão voltar às suas despesas normais. Pensem nisso como um investimento.

\- Argh. – Felix resmungou, levantando-se na cadeira com uma expressão irritada no rosto – Agora sei porquê a velha escolheu você. É igual a ela. – ele lançou um olhar de desprezo para Bella, antes de sair da sala.

O que? Marie já havia conversado com eles sobre suas despesas astronômicas?

\- Não conte comigo também! – Tanya levantou-se e foi até Edward, sorrindo convidativamente para ele – Você que quis ficar a herança, agora tem que resolver tudo sozinha, certo, Edward?

Ele simplesmente a ignorou e manteve o olhar focado em Bella, permanecendo em silêncio.

\- Não pode fazer todas essas mudanças assim tão repentinamente, Isabella. – Aro também levantou-se, parecendo mais calmo, mas ainda sim irritado.

\- Sr. Volturi, essas mudanças não são imutáveis e nem eternas, mas lhe asseguro que são completamente necessárias. – Bella o alertou friamente enquanto ele arrumava o próprio casaco, claramente pronto para ir embora – Se não colaborarem economizando, receio que alcançar os 3% será muito mais difícil e acabarão perdendo tudo.

\- É aí que você se engana, Isabella. – Aro olhou por cima do ombro para ela, enquanto seus filhos e Edward o seguiam até a soleira da porta – Você é a única que vai perder com tudo isso. – ele rosnou friamente, rompendo para fora da sala.

\- Tenha um bom dia. – James, o último a sair, deu-me um sorriso maldoso antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Bella ficou completamente congelada de raiva por um minuto, tanto que mal percebeu Esme tentando acalmá-la e logo após dizendo que correria para tentar convencê-los antes que fossem embora. Com o sangue martelando nos ouvidos, ela se deixou escorregar na poltrona de couro em que estava sentada, ainda tentando controlar o ódio e a revolta que a dominaram com a declaração de Aro.

\- Permita que eu lhe traga um chá, madame. – ela se surpreendeu, e até pulou um pouco, ao ouvir o som da voz de Antônio ao seu lado. O homem era realmente silencioso. Era fácil esquecer que ele havia estado ali durante toda a conversa. – Vai ajudar a acalmá-la.

Bella respirou fundo e agradeceu-lhe, ainda que sua voz continuasse tensa – Muito obrigado. Será que tem algum lugar onde eu poderia tomar um pouco de ar enquanto você o prepara?

\- É claro. – ele foi até o extremo oposto da sala e abriu uma porta – Se seguir por esse corredor, acabará em uma varada. Farei o chá enquanto se refresca.

\- Obrigado. – ela foi andando em direção à porta aberta, porém, antes que ela fosse embora, ela o chamou novamente – Antônio... – ela o viu parar em seu caminho para fora da sala – Eles sempre foram assim?

Ela se surpreendeu ao vê-lo rir suavemente – Não, Stra. Swan. Eles a estão tratando assim porque lhe acham inferior e não a temem tanto quanto temiam a Sra. Volturi. – ele parou para olhá-la seriamente – Mas, em alguma medida, eles ainda a tem em mente quando olham para você. De outra maneira, não teriam me permitido permanecer na sala caso ainda não lhes sobrasse um traço de temor.

\- Não quero me temam. Quero que entendam a gravidade da situação.

\- Se me permite, senhorita... Sei que não quer se igualar com as atitudes da Sra. Volturi e tem toda a razão, certamente. Mas, lembre-se disso: Ás vezes, certas coisas simplesmente tem que ser feitas. – dito isso, ele saiu da sala, deixando Bella, pensativa e preocupada, para atrás.

Sem muito mais o que fazer, Bella caminhou desoladamente pelo corredor, sua mente frenética, pensando em como tudo havia se complicado ainda mais agora ela sabia que não teria apenas problemas com Edward, mas também com todos os outros Volturi. O que ela faria agora?

Um barulho de metal caindo e tecido farfalhando interrompeu seus pensamentos. Lentamente, ela avançou cuidadosamente até onde os raios de sol na lateral do corredor denunciavam onde estava a varanda que Antônio lhe falara. Olhando para dentro, ela viu que uma das cortinas da ampla varanda havia caído e... Estava se mexendo?

Ela se aproximou rapidamente do amontoado da cortina, que rodou um pouco em círculos, emitindo grunhidos baixos, até que acabou esbarrando em suas pernas e tombando suavemente para trás... Revelando a dourada e peluda cabeça de um Golden Retriver que parecia assustado.

\- Oh, olá amiguinho. – Bella se sentiu derreter diante dos olhos escuros e inocentes – Você estava brincando com a cortina? Precisa de ajuda?

Ela se aproximou devagar, não querendo assustá-lo, e acariciou um pouco a cabeça coberta de pêlos macios antes de desenroscar a cortina ao redor dele. Uma vez livre, o cachorro latiu feliz e foi diretamente lamber seu rosto, quase a derrubando.

Bella gargalhou e passou seus braços em volta do doce cão, que agora balançava seu rabo, animado.

\- Eu não sabia que os Volturi tinham um cachorro... – ela acariciou sua cabeça e suas costas – Na verdade, não consigo imaginar nenhum daqueles rabugentos cabeça-dura tendo um. De onde será que você veio? – ela perguntou para si mesma enquanto o cachorro continuava se esfregando, feliz, nela.

\- Onde... Oh, Edward, você a achou! – Bella se assustou com o som da voz de Esme, virando-se para vê-la aproximando-se pelo corredor, enquanto Edward estava encostado bem ao lado de umas portas da varanda, a pouquíssimos metros dela, olhando-a com uma expressão de sombria avaliação.

Aquele miserável a estava espionando?

O cachorro, contudo, não parecia compartilhar de sua revolta, pois abanou a cauda euforicamente e literalmente se lançou em direção à Edward. Ela estava prestes a resgatar o pobre cãozinho inocente antes que Masen tivesse um ataque, mas, para seu total choque, ele também passou seus braços em torno do cachorro e permitiu que ele o lambesse, parando apenas para acariciar-lhe a cabeça. Seu rosto ergueu-se em algo que Bella precisou de um segundo para entender que era o primeiro sorriso que ela já o vira dar desde que se conheceram.

\- Oh, Bella. Você conheceu o Herói. – Esme olhou alegre para o cachorro que estava sob duas pernas enquanto lambia Edward – Que ótimo! Eu queria tanto tê-lo apresentado a você antes... Mas Edward nunca me deixava trazê-lo. - ela revirou os olhos.

\- Mãe... – Edward a advertiu em voz baixa, mas ela o ignorou completamente.

\- Bella, esse é Herói, o cachorro de Edward e meu também. – Esme acariciou a cabeça do Golden e ele rapidamente pôs-se a lambê-la também. – Ele mora conosco no Solar Masen.

\- Ele é um amor. – Ela sorriu para o cachorro, apesar de estar surpresa com o que ouvira. De todos os rabugentos cabeça-dura com quem acabara de se encontrar, Edward sem dúvida era o último deles que ela esperava que tivesse um cachorro. E um cachorro que parecia amar todo mundo.

Ou talvez essa fosse a justificativa. Apenas um cachorro poderia amar alguém como Edward Masen.

\- Bem, Edward. Antes de você levar Herói ao veteri... – ela se corrigiu rapidamente ao ver as orelhas e o rabo do cachorro abaixarem – para passear... Por que não diz à Bella o que estava e dizendo lá embaixo, antes do tio Aro ir embora? Que você achou os argumentos dela bons?

\- Mãe, você sabe muito bem que eu tinha muito mais a dizer a você, além disso... – ele rosnou.

\- Edward, já conversamos sobre isso. – Esme bateu o pé – Se quer que eu não fique com raiva de você, é melhor aprender a ser gentil com Bella! – ela o olhou perigosamente por um segundo, antes de se virar, chamando Herói com as mãos e com sons suaves com a boca – Por que não diz alguma coisa a ela enquanto eu e Herói esperamos vocês dois lá fora?

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse pará-la, Esme percorreu rapidamente o corredor, saindo de suas vistas ao dobrar a esquina. Um minuto de silêncio se passou enquanto os dois se encaravam odiosamente, até que Bella finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

\- Pode dizer a Esme que me disse o que quiser. – ela suspirou com irritação - Se me dá licença, eu vou lá para fora.

\- Na verdade, - Edward deu de ombros, com a expressão indiferente – Eu realmente disse à Esme que suas habilidades de argumentar, tanto aqui quanto nas nossas negociações, me surpreenderam, de fato.

Ela o olhou especulativamente, perguntando-se qual tipo de insulto viria a seguir. E, é claro, ele não a decepcionou.

\- Superou minhas expectativas em como manipulou essa situação.

\- Manipular? – ela rosnou entre dentes – Está falando sério? Ainda acha que isso é algum tipo de plano maligno meu para me apossar de uma herança que eu já disse milhões de vezes que não quero? Você mesmo cuidou para que eu me arruinasse se não abrisse mão dela.

\- Oh, claro, a mesma herança que você não quis tanto que acabou tendo que aceitá-la. – ele desdenhou.

\- Seu próprio advogado disse que era o único jeito!

\- O único jeito de você ter acesso a ela a ainda sim continuar com seu papel de Santa para Esme? Talvez... – Ele inclinou-se um pouco para encará-la diretamente nos olhos – Mas saiba que eu estou monitorando cada uma das contas dessa família. E, no segundo em que eu encontrar qualquer fraude ou transações indevidas, não vou hesitar nem por um segundo em expor você.

\- Acha que vou roubar esse dinheiro? – ela engasgou, completamente revoltada.

\- Oh, obviamente não. – ele deu um sorriso de escárnio – Você é uma vítima inocente. Tão inocente que sequer teve nada a ver com o aparecimento repentino do ex-namorado, não é?

\- Esme disse que o próprio Antônio confirmou que foi ele quem o contatou!

\- Certo, e como ele descobriu tão rápido qual era o seu endereço?

\- Certamente de uma maneira mais lícita do que como você espionou a mim e à minha família!

Ele arregalou os olhos por um segundo e depois os semi-cerrou, irado. – Escute aqui...

\- Não, escute você! – ela esbravejou – Não em importo com o que você pensa sobre mim ou com o que sua mente doentia acha que eu estou tramando. Mas, você não tem o direito de falar comigo desse jeito ou me ofender dessa maneira! A partir de agora, não me dirija a palavra, a não ser que seja estritamente necessário!

\- Será um prazer. – ele riu sombriamente - Ah, e, enquanto se finge de boa moça para a minha mãe, pode convencê-la também a não nos obrigar a conversar?

\- Madame... – Antônio os interrompeu quando ela estava prestes a mandá-lo ir para um lugar muito ruim. – Seu chá. – o mordomo fez uma suave reverência com a cabeça, enquanto os olhava com tranquilidade.

Edward respirou fundo e a encarou por um segundo antes de virar, afastando-se da figura de rosto trevoso e corpo petrificado de pura raiva que era Bella naquele momento. Enquanto se afastava pelo corredor, ele falou uma última vez, a voz grave gélida.

\- Tenha um bom dia, Stra. Swan.

Chegar em casa naquele dia foi como ter acabado de voltar de um ringue de boxe.

Um em que ela perdera terrivelmente.

Bella se sentia derrotada e sua cabeça doía como se estivesse prestes a explodir. A postura dos Volturi hoje a deixara praticamente em um beco sem saída. Agora, ela seria obrigada a centrar todos os seus esforços em lucrar, sendo que os gastos desenfreados deles poderiam colocar a perder muita coisa que ela conseguisse.

Ela ainda conseguiria alguma coisa, afinal?

A pergunta insistente era o que mais a apavorava, enquanto ela entrava em sua casa.

Ela parou um pouco ao ver Carlisle e Isabelle sentados no sofá da sala, com um bule de café e xícaras na mesa em frente à eles e diversos álbuns de fotos ao redor do sofá, todos com fotos dela em diversas fases de sua vida.

\- Bella. – Carlisle sorriu ao percebê-la e se levantou rapidamente – Desculpe ter vindo sem avisar, mas eu tive a tarde de folga e resolvi fazer uma visita à você.

\- Está tudo bem, Carlisle. – ela sorriu para ele, tentando não deixar transparecer o cansaço e a preocupação – E o vovô e a vovó? Também vieram? – ela sorriu mais verdadeiramente ao mencioná-los.

No final de semana seguinte ao que ela conhecera Carlisle, os pais dele vieram jantar em sua casa e ela havia se apaixonado perdidamente por Benjamin e Daisy, dois adoráveis idosos que o tempo todo agiram como se ela fosse a coisa mais incrível da face da terra. E, diferente de Carlisle e Esme, que nunca a pressionaram a chamá-los de pai ou mãe, os dois não sossegaram até que ela os chamasse de vovó e vovô, mas não de um jeito desconfortável. Ela pode ver em seus olhos brilhantes que estavam insistindo naquilo porque era algo que verdadeiramente os emocionada e por isso ela não teve problema nenhum em chamá-los assim. Na verdade, no espaço de uma tarde, ela não apenas os considerava os avós que ela nunca tivera. Eles eram oficialmente seus avós, de todo o seu coração.

\- Não, infelizmente. Eles não teriam como vir. – Carlisle analisou seu rosto com cuidado – Está tudo bem, filha?

Bella pressionou os lábios juntos, perguntando-se se devia mentir e deixá-los preocupados ou contar-lhes a verdade e deixá-los desesperados. Antes que pudesse decidir qual das duas opções era pior, a cabeça de Isabelle surgiu por cima do ombro de Carlisle.

\- Aconteceu algo no encontro com os Volturi? Eles foram rudes com você?

\- Isso era hoje? – Carlisle parecia ainda mais preocupado – Ficou tudo bem, Bella?

Ela encarou os dois por um longo momento e então suspirou.

\- Eu... Será que podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde? Eu... Só preciso respirar um pouco antes de qualquer coisa.

\- Venha se sentar, querida. – Isabelle tomou-lhe a mão e a guiou até o sofá – Eu vou pegar um pouco de água e ligar para sua mãe. Ela saiu para buscar os gêmeos na natação, mas provavelmente eles a convenceram a parar na sorveteria de novo. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Volto logo, está bem? E, quando quiser conversar, sabe que pode me chamar a qualquer momento. – ela deu à mão da filha um último aperto, antes de se dirigir até a cozinha.

\- Os Volturi não mudaram nada não é? – Carlisle deu uma risada sem humor depois de um minuto de silêncio.

Bella suspirou em consentimento. – Você conviveu muito com eles? – ela questionou-o, curiosa.

\- Bem, quando eu e Esme... – ele parou abruptamente e desviou os olhos, parecendo perturbado – Quando eu era jovem... Eu tentei convencê-los algumas vezes de que... Eu era um rapaz adequado. Não preciso dizer que não fui bem sucedido, não é? – ele deu uma risada envergonhada e coçou a nuca.

Ela o olhou completamente quieta por um momento, tentando se concentrar na reação dele ao mencionar seu relacionamento com Esme, ao invés de deixar que sua mente vagasse novamente para os problemas que a família Volturi havia lhe fornecido naquela tarde.

\- Carlisle, desculpe, mas... – ela disse, cautelosa – Você e Esme tem se falado desde aquele dia em que você veio aqui pela primeira vez?

Ele arregalou os olhos e então suspirou – Não, não temos.

\- E... Não acha que deveriam pelo menos conversar sobre tudo o que aconteceu?

\- Sendo muito sincero com você filha, uma parte de mim acha que sim, mas... – ele desviou seu olhar desolado dos olhos dela – Já se passaram mais de 20 anos. Isso é muito tempo. E eu amei aquela garota de todo o meu coração por todo esse tempo. Costumava ser maravilhoso... Foi a melhor época da minha vida, na verdade, mas... Eu não sou mais aquele rapaz e sei que ela já não é mais aquela garota também. Se uma coisa ficou clara, é que mesmo depois de saber toda a verdade, ela ainda não quis me ver. Talvez nossa chance tenha simplesmente passado. Talvez aquele amor tenha ficado lá, há 22 anos.

\- Mas... Vocês não precisariam testar para comprovar isso? – ela perguntou especulativamente.

Carlisle a olhou com os olhos azuis brilhantes e assustados, o que a fez se sentir como se estivesse conversando com um rapaz apaixonando e confuso da mesma idade que ela e não com um médico bem-sucedido que por acaso era seu pai. Ela sorriu e colocou a mão no ombro dele, consolando-o.

\- Vocês já passaram tanto tempo separados. – ela sorriu, encorajando-o – Não podem simplesmente deixar o outro ir desse jeito de novo.

Uma batida repentina na porta fez os dois saltarem. Com um olhar de desculpas para Carlisle, ela se levantou para a atendê-la.

E deu de cara com uma Esme estampado um sorriso doce e segurando algo nas mãos.

\- Bella, querida. – ela lhe estendeu o quadrado de pano que tinha nas mãos – Você esqueceu seu casaco no escritório enquanto tomava seu chá. Antônio também me disse que você parecia um pouco perturbada, então eu quis vir ver como você estava...

\- Esme?! – Carlisle pulou da cadeira ao ouvir sua voz e se virou para encará-la.

\- Carlisle?! – Esme ficou imediatamente em pânico – Eu... Eu não sabia que você estava aqui... Eu... Eu deveria ir...

\- Não, Esme, espere. – Bella segurou seu ombro suavemente, parando-a quando ela estava prestes a ir embora e permitindo que Carlisle se aproximasse o suficiente para que eles ficassem frente à frente – Por que não fica mais um pouco?

\- Bella... Bella, eu... – a voz trêmula de Esme parecia presa em sua garganta enquanto ela olhava para o ex-namorado.

\- Eu sei que vocês estão com medo e tem suas dúvidas... – ela colocou cada uma de suas mãos no ombro de um deles, ficando ao seu lado enquanto eles pareciam incapazes de parar de se olhar – Mas... Talvez essa seja a chance de vocês terem a conversa que não tiveram tanto tempo atrás.

Ela sentiu uma alegria brotar em seu interior ao vê-los sorrir um pouco um para o outro com suas palavras.

Alegria que se dissipou quando a face revoltada de Edward surgiu atrás de Esme, os olhos verdes se tornando injetados quando ele viu a cena em sua frente.

\- Mãe! – ele segurou o braço de Esme, fazendo-a saltar de surpresa, antes que Bella pudesse impedir.

\- Edward... – Esme engasgou, chocada ao virar a cabeça para olhar para ele, o que fez com que rapidamente sua face se tornasse envergonhada – Este... Este é Carlisle Cullen... – ela disse, sem jeito.

\- Eu sei quem ele é. – Edward rosnou, mais irritado do que Bella já vira antes. – Vamos!

\- Esme, espere. – Carlisle implorou, mas Edward foi mais rápido e escondeu o corpo da madrasta atrás do seu, voltando para encarar Carlisle ameaçadoramente.

\- Não fale com ela. – cuspiu ele – Não acha que já fez o bastante para estragar a vida dela? Os dois? – ele lançou um olhar assassino para Bella, antes de envolver o braço em torno dos ombros de Esme e sair rapidamente de perto da porta. – Vamos, mãe...

Esme parecia tão fragilizada que simplesmente se deixou guiar pelo enteado até o carro prateado estacionado na frente da casa, apesar de olhar para trás para encontrar os olhos de Carlisle. Bella os observou se encararem com expressões tristes mesmo quando Edward ajudou Esme a entrar no carro. O contato visual só foi perdido quando Esme abaixou a cabeça desoladamente, um segundo antes do carro partir como um raio.

Com a garganta apertada de pena pelo momento interrompido dos dois e de ódio de Edward por sempre estar ali para estragar alguma coisa, ela viu Carlisle permanecer olhando a rua vazia com pesar.

\- Ela teve outros filhos com... O marido? – ele parecia alheio, com se estivesse fazendo aquela pergunta para si mesmo.

\- O marido dela já tinha um filho. Ele tinha 07 anos quando ela o conheceu – Bella repetiu aquilo que Esme havia lhe contado logo nos primeiros dias em que se conheceram – Ela o criou desde então. Eles se consideram mãe e filho.

\- Entendo... – Carlisle suspirou, com os ombros caídos.

\- Mas isso não significa nada... – Bella apressou-se em tranquilizá-lo, mas parou quando ele lhe deu um sorriso cabisbaixo.

\- Eu agradeço o que tentou fazer, Bella, mas... – ele balançou a cabeça – É como eu lhe disse... Infelizmente, isso já acabou há muito tempo. E eu tenho que entender isso. – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e endireitou os ombros, fitando-a com resignação e tristeza. – Acho que está na hora de eu ir. Até mais, filha.

\- Obrigado por vir. – ela suspirou quando ele lhe deu beijo na testa e passou pela porta.

Vendo-o desaparecer na rua, Bella não pode deixar de se sentir decepcionada por aquilo que acabara de ver. Era óbvio que eles sentiam algo um pelo outro. Se eles apenas pudessem ter um momento juntos, apenas para conversar... Ela queria poder ajudá-los nisso.

Contudo, conforme ela fechava a porta e se dava conta de tudo aquilo o que acontecera naquele dia, não pode deixar de se fazer uma pergunta.

Quem iria ajudá-la?


	8. Capítulo 07 - Chiquitita

**Olá, pessoal. Esse capítulo está aqui, muito mais cedo do que o normal, porque eu passei o final de semana pensando nas coisas que alguns de vocês escreveram nos comentários. É engraçado, e digo isso com toda a sinceridade, que fiquei surpresa com o quanto muitos de vocês realmente se frustraram com a passividade da Esme e se irritaram com os atos cruéis do Edward. Digo que é engraçado, porque uma das minhas maiores inseguranças enquanto eu estava escrevendo era se essas duas coisas ficariam críveis – que Edward é uma pessoa má com Bella e que Esme tem uma imensa trava em tomar atitudes quanto à própria vida. Ler aqueles comentários me mostrou que, de algum jeito, consegui passar isso para vocês e fico feliz por isso. Eu tenho tudo da fanfic escrito até o capítulo 24, então gosto de pensar que talvez eu continue conseguindo passar para vocês tudo o que meus personagens sentem: Esme ainda tem muito o que avançar, mas a partir desse capítulo as coisas começarão – aos poucos – a mudar para ela e para Bella. Já Edward, que foi com certeza o personagem mais citado nos comentários, tem um caminho imensamente mais longo a percorrer. Na verdade, agora a minha maior insegurança quanto a essa história é saber se darei a redenção adequada para ele. Contudo, essa redenção ainda vai levar um tempinho para vir e, pensando na questão da Esme, decidi postar esse capítulo mais cedo, já que ele já estava revisado e trás um pouco do que se passa na cabeça dela. Não garanto que ela vá deixar de ser tão insegura, – spoiler: não vai – mas os comentários me fizeram querer antecipar a chance de vocês conhecerem um pouco mais dos sentimentos dela sobre si mesma. Espero que vocês gostem e que possam entender ela melhor. E continuem comentando, por favor. Realmente gosto de saber o que vocês estão pensando. **

**Ah, e considerem também esse capítulo um presente pelas quase mil visualizações (no momento em que estou postando esse capítulo, tem 952). De verdade, não sabem o quanto isso me deixa emocionada, especialmente porque amanhã é o aniversário de 1 mês de publicação da fancic. Por isso, obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando essa história, porque significa o mundo para mim. **

**Playlist: Ship To Wreck – Florence + The Machine; **

**Turning Tables – Adele;**

**Chiquitita – ABBA.**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 07 - Chiquitita

Dois meses.

Já havia se passado dois malditos meses e Bella não sabia mais o que fazer.

Os lucros da empresa de arquitetura e dos investimentos em ações não estavam dando certo e não importava o quanto ela falasse, muitas vezes à beira do desespero, com Caius e Marcus, respectivamente o direto da Newton's Archteture e o investidor de confiança de Marie, os dois pareciam se recusar a ouvi-la e permaneciam com seus costumeiros procedimentos. Eles não seguiam seus conselhos, não faziam as mudanças necessárias e, quando ela tentava novamente, com toda a calma, convencê-los, eles apenas a olhavam como se ela fosse uma criança querendo lhes dar ordens.

E, é claro, os Volturi não pararam de gastar nem sequer por um segundo. Jantares, festa, carros, roupas, jóias, hotéis, viagens... Todos os dias as contas chegavam a sua mesa de diferentes lugares, cada dia mais perto de deixá-la perto do prejuízo. Ela tentara conversar com cada um separadamente, mas Tanya só pensava em compras e em Edward, Felix simplesmente não a recebia, Aro fazia questão de sempre lhe lembrar – mesmo de um jeito que soasse doce e inocente aos ouvidos de desconhecidos – que de um jeito ou de outro ela lhe daria dinheiro e James simplesmente lhe dava arrepios, como uma cobra prestes a dar um bote.

Somado a tudo isso, ela não dormia a mais dias do que sabia que era saudável contar. Estava fora de cogitação contar em seu emprego porque ela tinha que pedir tantos dias de folga e porque muitas vezes estivera atrasando tantos trabalhos. Ninguém podia saber que ela estava tendo horas extras de trabalho revendo as contas dos Volturi e passando a noite em claro, sem saber o que fazer. Seu chefe tornaria sua vida um inferno se soubesse que ela "tinha dinheiro", querendo transformá-la de sua funcionária em sua cliente. Se bem que ele já estava fazendo um inferno em sua vida com todas aquelas cobranças, horas extras e ameaças de demissão. Ela precisava mais do que nunca daquele emprego.

Porque em breve ela teria que vender seu sangue durante o resto de sua vida para reembolsar o Volturi.

Toda a noite, enquanto revisava o saldo atual dos bens da família, ela ficava à beira de lágrimas, quando tinha certeza que ninguém de sua família estava acordado. Algo não estava batendo. E não era só pelo consumo desenfreado dos Volturi e a administração ultrapassada de homens velhos que se recusavam a escutá-la. Era algo que lhe escapava toda a vez que analisava aquela maldita fortuna e que estava cada vez mais conduzindo-a à louca.

E provando que ela realmente não era capaz.

Todos os dias, ela acordava para ver no espelho uma mulher abatida, triste e com profundas olheiras ao redor dos olhos. Ela parecia um zumbi. Um zumbi que estava ficando sem perspectivas e sem tempo. Em breve ela entraria no negativo e sabia que dali para a perda total da herança seria uma questão de tempo. Quatro meses para ser mais exata.

E Bella estava exausta. De corpo e alma, ela não via mais como suportar aquilo sem quebrar. Sua família e seus amigos estavam lá para ela, é claro, mas nem aquilo parecia estar ajudando mais. Ela não queria preocupá-los ou decepcioná-los com seu fracasso iminente e, por causa disso, tê-los ao seu lado, de um jeito inexplicável, a tornava ainda mais deprimida e mais distante. Ela já não brincava com seus sobrinhos, conversava com suas mães, ria com seu irmão ou desabafava com suas amigas. Ela tinha concentrado tudo o que tinha e tudo o que era para tentar resolver aquela situação. Mas nada tinha sido suficiente.

Porque ela não era suficiente. E aqueles dois meses tinham, a cada dia que se arrastava sobre ela, lhe comprovado isso silenciosa e dolorosamente.

Por isso, sem dizer a ninguém, ela foi até a casa de Masen naquele dia. Por mais que lhe doesse ter que vir até ali, ainda mais porque ele havia sido um verdadeiro demônio nos últimos dois meses, fazendo de tudo para prejudicá-la e para impedir Esme e Carlisle de encontrarem um ao outro, ela precisava fazer um novo acordo com ele. Estava na hora de admitir sua derrota e pelo menos tentar corrigir seus erros nos próximos meses. Mesmo que aquilo a abalasse e produzisse um vazio dentro de seu peito, ela tinha que admitir que não conseguira. Ela tinha que negociar o contrato e tornar aquilo o minimamente danoso para ela.

Ela levantou a cabeça com pesar quando a porta da frente se abriu, pronta para encarar o escárnio de Edward e sua postura vindoura de superioridade e vitória.

Mas quem a recebeu foi o mordomo dele. Ela sempre esquecia que ricos não atendem suas próprias portas.

O homem idoso e até mesmo simpático, que lhe disse se chamar Charlie assim que ela perguntou, a guiou até uma grande sala opulenta, maior até do que a dos Volturi, e lhe disse que "Mestre Masen" estava em uma reunião importante e não poderia ser incomodado, mas que ele o informaria de sua presença assim que fosse possível contatá-lo.

Depois de agradecer a gentileza do mordomo, Bella se viu sozinha na sala. Onde primeiramente tentou planejar o discurso do que diria a Masen, contudo, só de pensar no rosto presunçoso dele quando ela lhe dissesse que estava desistindo, ela parou imediatamente, tomada por uma onda de raiva não apenas de sua figura mental dele, mas também de si mesma. Deus, ela não queria desistir...

Mas que outra escolha ela tinha? Ela mesma tinha se colocado naquela situação. O que poderia fazer? Esperar os próximos 04 meses e se afundar ainda mais? Humilhar-se ao perder tudo, comprovando o que todos já haviam lhe dito com seus olhares desdenhosos? Que ela não era capaz?

Com o queixo tremendo e os olhos ardendo, Bella tentou contar as lágrimas que ameaçavam se derramar. Olhando ao redor do escritório, procurando desesperadamente por uma distração, seus olhos pararam em um quadro gigantesco no centro da parede em frente a ela. A moldura dourada e adornada contrastava perfeitamente com as roupas escuras e elegantes do homem na foto. E, com um sorriso de escárnio, ainda trêmulo pelo choro não derramado, Bella não precisava sequer conjecturar quem ele era.

Aquele era Edgar Masen, o falecido marido de Esme e o pai de Edward.

O rosto, os ombros largos, os olhos verdes-esmeralda - que pareciam tão julgadores quanto os de seu filho - e a expressão fria e completamente indiferente, como se ele estivesse olhando para um inseto quando a foto foi tirada, eram exatamente iguais às do Masen que ela conhecia. A única diferença entre aquele homem e Edward era a cor do cabelo. Edgard tinha cabelos loiros, enquanto os de Edward tinham aquele tom de bronze peculiar.

Ao ouvir o rangido da porta ao se abrir, Bella respirou fundo, tentando usar o pouco de força que ainda havia em si para enfrentar o escrutínio daqueles olhos e permanecer inteira pelo menos até que pudesse chorar sozinha com dignidade em algum lugar.

Contudo, para sua mais completa surpresa, não foi o carrancudo Edward que irrompeu pela sala, mas sim uma chorosa e desesperada Esme, com os passos rápidos no carpete de madeira ecoando no cômodo vazio. As duas se encararam e o coração de Bella se apertou de preocupação ao ver a mulher que havia ganhado cada vez mais sua afeição com gentileza e amor materno naqueles dois meses, com o rosto inchado e manchado de lágrimas.

Ao vê-la, Esme ficou paralisada por um momento, mas então apenas balançou a cabeça e correu para o outro lado da sala, afastando-se rapidamente de Bella.

\- Esme?! – Bella a chamou, chocada com seu comportamento, prontamente indo segui-la – Espere...

Mesmo com seu chamado, Esme continuou correndo, virando corredores enquanto soluçava audivelmente, com Bella em seu encalço. Ambas correram até que Esme dobrou um corredor e, ao alcançá-la, ela a viu entrar em uma sala e fechar a porta, o som metálico denunciando que ela havia se trancado lá dentro.

Chocada, Bella parou em frente à porta, assustada pelo comportamento de Esme e mal podendo imaginar o que havia acontecido para fazê-la agir assim. Com voz suplicante, ela a chamou.

\- Esme? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Ela a ouviu fungar várias vezes dentro da sala, antes de finalmente falar, com a voz completamente embargada – Eu... Eu estou, querida. Não se preocupe, eu só preciso... – ela a ouviu soluçar e voltar a chorar descontroladamente.

\- Esme, por favor, me deixa entrar. – Bella estava desesperada. Se havia uma coisa boa naqueles dois meses desesperadores, era Esme. Ela a havia acarinhado e consolado tanto quanto suas próprias mães. E, em seu coração, ela já estava se tornando realmente uma mãe para ela também. E vê-la desse jeito era como uma faca cortando sua alma. – Não sei o que aconteceu, mas vamos resolver, eu prometo. Me deixe ver como você está, por favor.

Levou um momento e vários outros soluços abafados de Esme dentro de seu esconderijo, mas ela acabou por abrir a porta devagar e colocar apenas a cabeça para fora para olhá-la, o que deixou Bella ainda mais preocupada. Ela nunca vira o rosto de Esme tão inchado ou úmido de choro. Os olhos verdes estavam vermelhos e encharcados, ainda vertendo lágrimas enquanto soluços balançaram seu corpo.

Com um suspiro triste, Esme abriu mais a porta e permitiu que Bella entrasse na sala, que ela percebeu que era um grande quarto, antes de Esme fechasse a porta novamente. A decoração pastel e rosada e a atmosfera aconchegante a fizeram pensar que aquele provavelmente era o quarto de Esme. E, quando esta andou cabisbaixa até a cama e continuou a chorar copiosamente, Bella sentou-se ao seu lado e tomou as mãos trêmulas dela entre as suas.

\- Me diga o que há de errado. – Bella pediu-lhe – Eu nunca vi você assim. Alguém fez alguma coisa com você?

\- N-não. – Esme engasgou – Eu apenas... Eu fiz uma coisa idiota hoje, só isso.

\- Talvez conversar faça você se sentir melhor. – Bella acariciou seu ombro e a incentivou – O que fez você ficar tão triste?

Esme respirou fundo e confessou – Sabe todas aquelas vezes em que você disse que eu e Carlisle devíamos conversar e tentar nos entender?

\- Ele foi rude com você?! – Bella questionou-a, incrédula. Carlisle era uma das pessoas mais gentis e simpáticas que ela já conhecera. Ela não conseguia imaginá-lo maltratando ninguém, ainda mais Esme, por quem ela sempre o via sonhando acordando, por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar.

\- Não, não. – sua mãe biológica balançou a cabeça negativamente – O que aconteceu é que... Hoje é um dia especial... Que costumava ser especial para nós, no passado. E eu... – ela engasgou um pouco – Eu achei que talvez fosse um bom momento para conversarmos... Sobre nós dois.

\- E o que deu errado? – Bella questionou-a, triste por antecipação ao que havia acontecido entre eles para deixar Esme daquela forma.

\- Eu... Eu fui até o hospital para falar com ele e... – Esme fungou – Eu o vi conversando com uma mulher.

Um minuto de silêncio se passou e Bella a esperou continuar. Contudo, quando ficou claro que ela não o faria, Bella finalmente percebeu o que havia acontecido: Esme havia corrido para casa assim que ela o vira.

\- Esme... – Bella sorriu, querendo tranqüilizá-la, e disse suavemente – Pode ter sido qualquer pessoa: uma paciente, ou uma acompanhante, ou uma colega de trabalho... Isso não implica que ele esteja envolvido com alguém. Sabe disso, não sabe? – a voz dela foi ficando cada vez mais baixa, enquanto olhava para a face da outra mulher e percebia que aquele não era o problema.

\- Sim, eu sei. É só que... – Esme respirou fundo – Vê-lo com outra mulher... Me fez perceber que eu venho mentindo para mim mesma esse tempo todo. Sabe, quando eu aceitei me casar por conta da pressão da minha mãe... Eu comecei a dizer a todos que havia superado Carlisle. Eu me tornei uma esposa e ganhei um filho, Edward. Eu prometi a mim mesma que daria o meu melhor para a minha nova família e não ficaria chorando para sempre pela que perdi, mas hoje...

\- Hoje eu vi que não superei nada. – Esme confessou, por fim – Eu o vi com aquela outra mulher e, mesmo sem saber quem ela era e a possibilidade dela significar alguma coisa para ele ser pequena... Eu me senti do mesmo jeito que quando minha mãe me disse que ele tinha aceitado aquele dinheiro e terminado comigo, sabe? A verdade é que eu continuo sentindo por ele o mesmo que sentia há 22 anos atrás.

\- Bem... Isso é mais um motivo para vocês dois conversarem, não?

\- Oh, Bella... – Esme chorou – É por isso que eu estou chorando. Vê-lo hoje, um médico, um homem feito... Me fez perceber que não importa como eu me sinta por dentro. O fato é que se passaram mais de duas décadas e não adianta eu tentar recuperar uma coisa que talvez tenha se perdido há tanto tempo atrás. Por isso eu fugi antes mesmo que ele me visse. Eu me senti uma idiota.

\- Esme, não... – Bella a consolou, desolada por ela se sentir assim – Se, depois de todo esse tempo, você ainda se sente como no passado, talvez ele também, já pensou nisso? – ela não queria expor Carlisle, dizendo a ela que com certeza ele se sentia do mesmo jeito – Não deixe esse medo impedir você de tentar ser feliz.

\- O medo já me impediu de tanta coisa. – Esme suspirou – Me impediu de falar com Carlisle no passado, e isso nos separou. Me impediu de enfrentar minha mãe e acabei aceitando a pressão dela para me casar com um homem que nunca me amou e que nem eu amava. Me impediu de ser mais livre quando eu era jovem e descobrir o que eu queria fazer da minha vida. E me impediu hoje, também. Eu sou uma covarde, Bella. – o olhar choroso de Esme ficou centrado no chão durante todo o seu desabafo – Sempre tive medo da rejeição. De Carlisle, da minha mãe, de você quando nos encontramos... Corri hoje porque tive medo de me abrir para ele e ele me dizer que não sente o mesmo por mim e que seguiu em frente... Enquanto eu continuo aqui. A mesma garota patética de vinte e dois anos atrás.

Bella permaneceu quieta por um segundo, perplexa por Esme se sentir daquela maneira. Durante aqueles 03 meses em elas se conheciam, ela jamais percebeu que sua mãe tinha aquilo dentro de si e ficou desolada ao imaginá-la sofrendo sobre isso sozinha.

\- Eu realmente acho que Carlisle... – Bella começou, incerta do que dizer, mas Esme prontamente a interrompeu com um suspiro pesado.

\- Não é apenas sobre ele, filha... É sobre toda a minha vida. – ela balançou a cabeça, desconsolada – Eu passei 38 anos fazendo apenas os que outros queriam e nunca me impus. Que tipo de vida foi essa? Eu nunca trabalhei, nunca me formei em nada... Nunca fui nada além de alguém obediente. E que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Não tenho coragem nem ao menos para conversar com o homem que eu amo...

\- Esme! – Bella ofegou - Não fale como se sua vida já tivesse terminado. Você é uma pessoa doce, gentil e muito incrível. Você suportou muito na sua vida, então não pense que é covarde ou fraca de qualquer maneira. Você ainda tem muito tempo pela frente e pode fazer o que quiser agora! Não deixe que essa insegurança a impeça. Marie não está mais aqui para impedir você. Você já é livre.

Esme a olhou timidamente por cima dos cílios, parecendo perdida. Bella sorriu carinhosamente e a abraçou forte, desejando poder fazê-la perceber que tudo aquilo que ela achava sobre si mesma não era verdade.

\- Oh, minha filhinha querida... – Esme chorou dentro de seu abraço e levantou o rosto molhado de lágrimas para lhe dar um sorriso trêmulo – Não acredito que estou aqui derramando todas essas inseguranças bobas em você...

\- Não são bobas. – Bella acariciou o rosto de sua mãe biológica – Nada que te faça se sentir desse jeito pode ser bobo.

\- Mas você já tem tantos problemas na cabeça...

Bella olhou tristemente para o chão, a mandíbula travando quando se lembrou do porquê viera até ali em primeiro lugar. Deus, ela não queria dizer à Esme sobre sua desistência naquele momento... Ela não queria decepcioná-la e dizer-lhe que havia superestimado a si mesma e se comprometido a fazer mais do que era capaz. Contudo, talvez fosse melhor mantê-la ciente e explicar-lhe por si mesma como estava em um beco sem saída, ao invés de fazê-la saber por intermédio de Edward e suas colocações venenosas. Respirando fundo, ela se preparou para falar, mas parou quando Esme tocou seu rosto suavemente e a olhou com tanto amor que ela não pode fazer nada além de ficar calada, esperando-a falar.

\- Eu me orgulho tanto de você... – ela lhe sorriu, emocionada – Você escolheu fazer o que era certo para essa família, mesmo depois de tudo o que minha mãe fez e de como Aro tratou você... Você é tão forte e altruísta... E eu admiro muito você.

\- Não sou assim tão forte... – Bella se conteve, não querendo chorar na frente dela - Eu tenho tido muito medo ultimamente...

\- Oh, querida. – Esme a abraçou apertado – Você não vê? É isso o que te faz forte. Não é ser imune às coisas ruins. É enfrentá-las, mesmo que elas te machuquem.

\- Isso me faz lembrar de outra pessoa. – Bella riu, com a voz embargada – Que não acredita que é incrível e que pode fazer tudo o quiser agora.

\- O meu tempo já passou, Bella...

\- É claro que não. O que você queria ser quando era jovem? – Bella questionou-a, curiosa. – Tenho certeza que ainda pode fazer isso hoje.

\- Esse é um problema. – Esme deu de ombros – Eu nunca soube o que queria. Minha mãe sempre me disse que eu deveria me casar e ser uma boa esposa... Eu gostava de dançar, mas... Ainda sim não era ao que eu queria dedicar minha vida... E então...

\- Então o que? – Bella a incentivou suavemente.

\- Bem, quando eu pensei ter pedido você, eu fiquei destruída. – ela relembrou, sombriamente – E... Eu quis criar uma ONG. Um lugar onde mães solteiras poderiam receber ajuda para ter seus bebês da maneira mais segura possível. Mas nem mamãe nem Edgar aprovaram. – seus olhos pesarosos se desviaram para o chão novamente - Eles disseram que era um desperdício de dinheiro e que eu poderia simplesmente doar para uma causa qualquer ou coisa assim. Então eu fingi ter esquecido essa ideia... Do mesmo jeito que fingi ter esquecido Carlisle.

\- Esme, essa é uma ideia simplesmente maravilhosa. – Bella sorriu, encantada – É claro que você pode fazer isso agora. Sua mãe e seu marido não estão mais aqui para te desencorajar e eu posso te ajudar em tudo o que você precisar.

\- Oh, Bella, eu não sei. – Esme parecia apavorada – Eu nunca administrei nada. E se tudo der errado? E se eu fracassar?

Sua última frase paralisou Bella por um segundo, lembrando-a novamente de porque viera ali. Quem era ela para incentivar Esme a tentar fazer alguma coisa, quando ela mesma estava prestes a desistir? E pior, desistir que algo que ainda nem havia acabado?

\- Querida? – Esme a chamou, preocupada – Você está bem?

Bella engoliu em seco – Sim, sim, eu só... Acabei me distraindo.

\- Você tem estado tão estressada e triste, ultimamente. – Esme acariciou seu cabelo – Eu e suas mães estamos muito preocupadas. Você não é mais quem costumava ser. Eu odeio que todos estejam dificultando tanto as coisas para você.

\- Talvez eu não devesse ter pensando que conseguiria, na verdade. – ela só percebeu que havia dito aquilo em voz alta quando Esme a fitou, horrorizada.

\- É claro que não, Bella. Todos têm visto o quanto você vem tentando concertar as coisas. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais eu me orgulho muito de você. – ela sorriu docemente – Você tem persistido apesar de tudo. E eu sei que você vai achar a saída para tudo isso.

\- Mas, e se eu não achar? – Bella perguntou com voz, trêmula, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelo rosto e suas inseguranças tomando-a.

\- Não, não, meu amor. – Esme apressou-se em abraçá-la. – Esses são seus medos falando, não você. Você é a menina maravilhosa que me aceitou na sua vida, aceitou estar em toda essa situação apenas para fazer o certo e nunca deixou que os comentários terríveis de Edward te abalassem. – Esme a olhou maravilhada – Essa é você, Bella. Se há uma coisa que você me ensinou nessa tarde é que não há problema em ter medo. Mas não podemos deixar que o medo nos faça parar ou que nos faça nos sentir tão mal. – Esme riu entre lágrimas.

Bella a olhou por um momento, enquanto um embate acontecia dentro de sua cabeça. Ela poderia realmente resolver tudo aquilo? Mas como? Ela seria realmente corajosa como Esme achava que era para se arriscar ainda mais e tomar medidas drásticas? Ela seria capaz?

\- Não sei se posso fazer isso sozinha. – Bella deixou escapar sua insegurança em um sussurro.

\- Mas você não está sozinha, Bella. – Esme ergueu seu queixo – Você tem a mim, suas mães, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, as crianças e todos os seus outros amigos. Não se esconda mais de nós, querida. Fale conosco, chore conosco. Só nunca mais pense que tem que passar por qualquer coisa sozinha. Sei que quer nos proteger, mas você precisa ser protegida também. E é por isso que nós estamos aqui. Então não tenha medo.

Agora se desmanchando em lágrimas, Bella abraçou Esme, deixando toda a angústia, temor e ansiedade que ela vinha guardando nos últimos dois meses sair de si como uma enxurrada. Aos prantos, ela contou, entre soluços e nos braços aconchegantes de Esme, como se sentira frustrada quando todos se recusaram a escutá-la e o pavor de observar os meses se passando e nada do que ela planejara ter algum resultado, além da insegurança cortante que foi flagelando-a aos poucos, fazendo-a ter vergonha de si mesma. Ela também contou como sentiu essa mesma vergonha, mistura ao sentimento de proteção, ao se afastar cada vez mais de sua família, querendo poupá-los de serem afetados pelos problemas que ela mesma tinha se colocado por vontade própria e a vergonha que sentia ao pensar que ela os decepcionaria.

Depois do que lhe pareceu horas, mas foram na verdade quase 15 minutos, ela finalmente pôde parar de falar e apenas soluçar. Colocar suas inseguranças e temores para fora, de fato, a havia ajudado. Eles ainda apertavam seu peito como um torniquete, mas agora ela podia ver todos os seus problemas mais claramente, sem o véu da ansiedade e do medo que os estavam encobrindo dela e ela mal percebeu. Esse problemas ainda eram reais e imediatos e ela ainda tinha muito o que fazer. E muito do que ela precisava fazer, ela sabia, geraria ainda mais problemas e revoltas. E já havia se passado dois meses, era verdade. Mas ela ainda tinha 04.

Ela honraria o orgulho que Esme tinha dela e ergueria sua cabeça.

Ela tentaria outra vez.

\- Não posso acreditar que você se sentiu assim todo esse tempo. – Esme suspirou, entristecida – Você devia ter se aberto conosco. Não precisava se sentir assim. – ela segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e o ergueu, até que as duas estivessem se olhando diretamente nos olhos – E esqueça essa droga de acordo que você fez. Eu resolvo isso para você, prometo. Se quiser abandonar tudo isso agora, eu vou te ajudar. Ninguém, e muito menos essa família, faz meu bebê chorar e se sentir mal assim.

Bella não pode deixar de rir daquilo - Não, você tinha razão antes. A verdade é que eu estava deixando o medo tomar conta. Eu tinha medo de ser incapaz de fazer isso. Ainda não sei se sou, mas... – ela confessou - Quero tentar.

\- Tem certeza? – Esme acariciou sua cabeça suavemente – Eu não quero mais ver você assim.

\- Eu estava me desesperando... Ver tudo dando errado tirou a fé que eu tinha em mim mesma. Mas você me deu esperança de novo, Esme. Obrigado. – ela sorriu para sua mãe, mas então suspirou – Esme... Você me odiaria se eu fizesse uma coisa... Uma coisa com os Volturi... E com tudo o que era da sua mãe?

\- Eu nunca poderia odiar você. – ela sorriu docemente – Mas... O que seria?

Bella lhe contou a ideia que tinha tido há algum tempo. Para sua surpresa, ao invés de ficar chocada ou revoltada, Esme apenas riu.

\- Oh, querida. Não acredito que não fez isso ainda. – Esme gargalhou – Faça isso. Eles precisam entender que você está falando sério e está fazendo o que é melhor. Além do mais... – os olhos verdes dela tinham um brilho minimamente malicioso – Vai ser um bom choque de realidade para eles.

\- Edward talvez dê um chilique. – Bella se esforçou para não sorrir com aquela perspectiva.

\- Oh, não querida. Edward odeia o tio Aro. Ele só entrou nisso porque colocou na cabeça que você era uma pessoa ruim. – Esme rolou os olhos – Ele mesmo já os criticou bastante no quesito finanças. Duvido que ele seja um grande problema para a sua ideia.

\- Já Aro... – Bella adivinhou, desgostosa.

\- Bem, ele certamente terá outro ataque. – Esme suspirou.

\- O que ele acha não importa. – Bella grunhiu, irritada – Tenho tentado dialogar com ele por 02 meses e me desdobrado para tentar fazer tudo funcionar sem qualquer ajuda da parte deles. Você tem razão: está na hora deles entenderem que eu estou falando sério. Não vou perder uma herança que pode ser sua e me afundar em dívidas só porque eles são mimados e se recusam a economizar.

Ela parou quando percebeu que Esme a olhava com um sorriso extasiado e pulou para abraçá-la. – Essa é a Bella que eu conheço e amo. – sua voz estava embargada, mas dessa vez de alegria. Bella sorriu e a abraçou de volta.

\- É uma pena que você e Edward não dêem bem... – ela refletiu depois de algum tempo de abraço – Ás vezes vocês são iguaiszinhos...

\- Esme... – Bella a interrompeu.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... – ela fungou e riu, soltando-a, para encará-la com um sorriso esperançoso - As coisas vão melhorar, meu amor. Eu sei disso. Sei que vai conseguir. E eu, e toda a sua família, vamos sempre estar aqui para você.

\- Você já é parte da minha família. – Bella sorriu – E todas essas mesmas pessoas estão aqui para você.

\- Obrigado, querida... – Esme sussurrou, com voz pensativa, mas então falou mais alto, parecendo animada – Tem alguma coisa eu possa fazer para ajudar?

Bella estava prestes a tranqüilizá-la e dizer-lhe que não, mas então uma ideia lhe ocorreu. – Bem... Sim. – ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-la com um sorriso faceiro – Tem uma coisa que você pode fazer para me incentivar a ganhar a herança.

\- O quê? – Esme perguntou, eufórica.

\- Comece a organizar a abertura da sua ONG. – Bella revelou, sorridente – Então, quando eu lhe der sua parte na herança, você terá dinheiro o suficiente para abri-la. E eu vou te ajudar em tudo o que for necessário.

\- Mas, Bella... – Esme mordeu o lábio, parecendo animada e incerta ao mesmo tempo.

\- Seria um ótimo incentivo para mim... – Bella cantarolou, tentando encará-la com olhos pidões.

Esme deu risada de seu esforço – Você tem um ótimo poder de convencimento. – ela suspirou profundamente e encarou o chão, pensando por alguns segundos. Finalmente, ergueu a cabeça e deu um sorriso tímido. – Está bem. Prometo transformar minha ONG em realidade se me prometer que vai parar de fazer tudo sozinha. Vai cobrar do meu tio e dos filhos dele o que é necessário e vai voltar a estar perto da família e nos procurar quando se sentir mal. – Esme a encarou com um sorriso triste – Sentimos muito sua falta, amor.

\- É claro. – Bella soluçou, pulando para outro abraço, sentindo-se imensamente mais leve do que quando chegara ali. Ela tinha recobrado sua esperança e sua coragem.

E agora ela tinha um plano para voltar a seguir. Dessa vez com todos fazendo sua parte, de um jeito ou de outro.

Elas se separaram quando a porta se abriu repentinamente e Edward entrou. Por um segundo, Bella mal o reconheceu. Ele usava calças de terno, mas não o paletó. O cabelo dele parecia um incidente atômico, com mechas para todos os lados. A camisa estava um pouco amassada e com alguns botões abertos na altura do peito, com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, de algum modo acentuando os braços musculosos e as mãos másculas, além da figura ampla e imponente.

Se ele não fosse um idiota, ela tinha que admitir que o acharia extremamente atraente.

Mas, bem, ele era um idiota, então ela se orgulhou de não ter ficado encarando-o e apenas esperado ele notá-la ali.

\- Mãe, você está bem...? – ele começou a perguntar enquanto seus olhos vagavam pelo quarto, mas então seus olhos pararam em Bella e a máscara de desdém que ela estava acostumada a ver nele desceu em seu rosto – Ah, sim, então você está aqui... O que você quer? - ele estreitou os olhos especulativamente para ela – Charlie me disse que você queria me ver.

\- Foi um erro meu. – Bella mentiu, calmamente – Eu queria falar com Esme, mas acabei dizendo "Sr. Masen", sem querer. Vou me desculpar com Charlie, quando sair.

\- E eu posso saber o que você queria com ela? – ele a observou perigosamente.

\- Eu pedi que Bella viesse aqui conhecer nossa casa. – Esme disse prontamente – Não avisei a você porque sabia que tentaria me impedir. – ela suspirou e cruzou os braços, olhando-o decepcionada – Infelizmente, é assim que as coisas tem sido nessa casa, ultimamente.

Bella observou Edward corar um pouco e parecer envergonhado, coisa que ela não imaginava que seu coração de gelo era capaz. Mas então a indiferença voltou a reinar e ele se virou para ela.

\- Pois bem, conversem o quanto quiserem. Eu vou tomar um banho. Se eu fosse você eu me apressaria em ir embora, Srta. Swan. – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico quando Esme o olhou com revolta e deu de ombros, antes de ir embora, fechando a porta atrás de si – Por conta da hora, é claro.

\- Às vezes eu não sei o que fazer com esse menino... – Esme suspirou quando a porta se fechou, fazendo Bella rir um pouco.

\- Obrigado por ter dito aquilo para ele.

\- Está tudo bem, querida. Por mais que me doa dizer isso, Edward não pode saber que você pensou em desistir. Ele usaria isso contra você. – ela desviou o olhar, parecendo um pouco perturbada, mas então recuperou o sorriso alegre e tomou as mãos de Bella entre as suas – Mas, ele vai ter que se conformar. Sabe porquê?

\- Por que? – Bella riu.

\- Porque a minha filha está de volta!


	9. Capítulo 08 - High Hopes

**Uma curiosidade sobre esse capítulo: Antes de eu decidir dar os nomes das músicas que os inspiraram aos capítulos, eu chamava este de "A Atitude de Bella". **

**Playlist: Dog Days Are Over – Florence + The Machine; **

**High Hopes – Panic at the Disco;**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 08 – High Hopes

\- Eu adorei o seu projeto, Zafrina.

Ela sorriu para a jovem simpática em frente a ela. Zafrina Mendez, de 30 anos, tinha um excelente currículo e também excelentes propostas de projetos que estavam arquivadas há mais de dois anos nas gavetas da Newton Archteture, onde trabalhava há mais de cinco anos. E assim que Bella tinha lido suas propostas e seu currículo ao procurar por um novo gerente para a empresa, ela soube que era hora de promover a jovem. E agora que elas tinham passado mais de uma hora conversando e a moça tinha lhe explicado com detalhes desde quais os materiais que planejava usar, até os clientes que atingiriam e qual a vantagem do orçamento quando comparado ao lucro previsto, Bella só ficara ainda mais satisfeita.

\- Eu agradeço muito, Srta. Swan. – os olhos negros de Zafrina se iluminaram de pura euforia – Eu prometo que vou começar a trabalhar agora mesmo. Não vou decepcioná-la.

\- Eu adoraria isso, Zafrina. E lembre-se que pode me chamar de Bella. – ela sorriu e se levantou da cadeira, estendendo-lhe a mão – Vai ser ótimo trabalhar com você.

Zafrina apertou-lhe a mão e se despediu animadamente, parecendo estar flutuando enquanto saia pela porta do escritório dos Volturi. Suspirando feliz por Zafrina ter uma proposta tão bem estruturada para a empresa de arquitetura, ela relaxou um pouco, pensando nas últimas duas semanas agitadas que tivera.

O terceiro mês havia chegado e com ele um novo fôlego para Bella. Primeiramente, ela passou duas horas ouvindo seu chefe reclamando de sua irresponsabilidade por pedir para tirar férias antecipadas, das quais ela tinha perfeito direito por ter aberto mão delas ano passado, mas é claro que ele não tinha se lembrado disso. Finalmente, elas as conseguiu, o que significava que ela poderia agora se concentrar em sua empreitada quantas horas fosse preciso. Após isso, ela colocou em prática aquilo que não havia feito antes por achar que ela não tinha direito a isso.

Mas ela já tinha perdido três meses pensando assim.

Então ela telefonou para a Newton Archteture e para o escritório de investimentos e afastou Marcus e Caius de suas funções, colocando um investidor com ideias econômicas mais alinhadas com o cenário atual e agora, oficialmente, a arquiteta talentosa Zafrina como gerente da empresa de arquitetura. E também havia dado entrada para o último passo que terminaria com as mudanças que eram necessárias. Após isso, ela só precisaria administrar a entrada e saída de dinheiro, enquanto esperava que Angela lhe desse seu laudo sobre o que havia de errado com as contas dos Volturi. Havia algo errado naquilo, mas ela já havia se conscientizado de que não era capaz de identificar sozinha o que era, então resolveu que o melhor era enviar o caso para uma especialista em contabilidade.

\- Madame. – Antônio a chamou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos e lhe servindo uma xícara de chá – Achei que gostaria de saber que Nahuel, seu novo investidor, acaba de ligar. As ações que ele comprou acabam de se valorizar em 30%

\- Essa é uma excelente notícia, Antônio. – Bella sorriu brilhantemente.

\- E eu também acho que estava esperando por isso. – ele lhe estendeu uma correspondência grossa, que pelas cores ela já sabia ser do banco.

Abrindo-a, esperançosa de qual resposta receberia, ela não pode evitar dar um suspiro de alívio ao ler a documentação que o banco lhe enviara. Ela tinha conseguido. Agora a família Volturi tinha acesso limitado às contas que anteriormente pertenciam à Marie Volturi – e que agora ela era a titular – e todos os seus cartões de crédito e débito agora tinham limites muito menores. Apenas a economia que viria daquilo já deixava sua alma um pouco mais leve.

\- Muito obrigado, Antônio. – Bella respirou aliviada – Isso merece uma comemoração. Por que não tira a noite de folga? Aliás, quando é a sua folga? – ela perguntou curiosa – Você sempre está aqui quando eu venho...

\- Ora, Srta. Swan... – ele riu – Meu trabalho já me distrai o suficiente. Eu já não sou mais um rapaz para fazer algo que justifique ter folgas.

\- Mas você precisa descansar. É um direito seu. – ela defendeu, surpresa pelo que ele falou – Não importa quantos anos você tenha.

\- Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, madame. – ele lhe deu um olhar doce que a fez lembrar-se de seu avô – Mas eu lhe asseguro que estou bem.

Ela estava pronta para continuar a discussão quando a porta do escritório se abriu abruptamente, com um barulho estrondoso, fazendo-a pular. Irritada, ela viu todos os Volturi entrarem tempestuosamente no cômodo, com Edward ao seu lado. Suspirando, ela se endireitou na cadeira enquanto esperava eles ficarem frente a frente com ela. Fazia aproximadamente três semanas que ela não os via. Primeiramente porque estava ocupada enlouquecendo por conta dos impedimentos que eles haviam criado para ela e depois ficara ocupada corrigindo esses impedimentos. Eles nunca estavam em casa quando ela vinha até aquele escritório para tentar resolver as coisas.

Mas agora ela sabia muito bem porque eles estavam ali.

James bateu fortemente as mãos em sua mesa quando a alcançou e Bella sabia que ele tinha a intenção de intimidá-la. Contudo, ela apenas o encarou friamente, enquanto Antônio apressou-se para ficar ao seu lado e, para sua surpresa, Edward também.

\- Pare com essa sua merda, James. – ele rosnou – Não viemos aqui para isso e eu não vou tolerar esse comportamento.

\- Mas, Edward. – Tanya soluçou – Ela merece. Ela roubou nosso dinheiro.

\- Isso não é verdade. – Bella explicou friamente, esforçando-se para manter a calma – Vocês ainda têm acesso ao seu dinheiro, só que a uma parcela reduzida dele. Eu lhes pedi que fizessem economia, mas de nada adiantou. Por isso, tive que tomar medidas drásticas.

\- Você não pode fazer isso! Precisa da nossa aprovação para tudo! – Aro esbravejou.

\- De fato, Sr. Volturi, em nosso acordo constam as palavras _supervisão_ e _aconselhamento_, não _aprovação, _já que isso iria contra a minha liberdade de manipulação dos bens recebidos na herança, o que por sua vez iria contra as cláusulas estipuladas por Marie Voturi, o que retiraria de mim imediatamente a posse da herança. Algo que, creio eu, nenhum de nós quer neste momento.

\- Esse acordo não foi feito para você ter liberdade! – Aro rosnou – Foi feito para que eu... Que nós... – ele se corrigiu rapidamente – Tivéssemos a herança que é nossa por direito.

\- E, conforme dita o nosso acordo, pedi auxílio e aconselhamento a todos os que estão aqui presentes para que chegássemos aos 3% de aumento: lhes pedi que economizassem e que reorganizassem a gestão do que nos dava lucro. Contudo, nenhum de vocês me forneceu o necessário. Assim sendo, fui obrigada a procurar as resoluções por mim mesma. Mas não se preocupem, em três meses, a herança estará no nome de vocês e terão total acesso às contas, novamente.

\- Isso é roubo, sua viborazinha... – Felix parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos.

\- Está enganado, Sr. Volturi. Roubar indicaria que eu estou retirando um dinheiro que não me pertence. Contudo, eu os impedi de usar dinheiro de uma conta que está, até o presente momento, em meu nome. Isso não é roubar. É apenas limitar. Caso não tenham percebido, ainda podem usar essas contas, só que agora com limitações. As contas que estão em seus próprios nomes, por outro lado, eu não tenho o menor direito ou interesse em lidar.

\- Edward... – Aro fez um som anasalado de desespero que Bella só pode definir como um grasnar – Coloque-a no lugar dela! Faça alguma coisa!

Ela se virou para encarar Masen com os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha erguida, nem se dando ao trabalho de levantar. Os olhos verdes a avaliaram por completo por um segundo, antes dele começar a falar.

\- Diga-me, Srta. Swan, em que lugar exatamente da sua alma altruísta se encaixa essa sua manobra?

\- Essa manobra está encaixada no meu papel de gestora, Sr. Masen. – ela retrucou – Se essa é mais um dos casos do senhor tentando ofender minha honra novamente, saiba que já enviei para o senhor, assim como para todos os Volturi, cópias dos trâmites que fiz para obter essa limitações nas contas bancárias, para que possam avaliar. Mandei essas cópias assim como vinha mandando quase todos os dias, nos últimos três meses, meus pedidos para que economizassem, deixando claro o quanto isso estava sendo prejudicial para o acúmulo de capital. E agora, que esquematizei devidamente os planos de lucro, começarei a enviar com detalhes todas as movimentações que farei, incluindo as de lucro.

\- Então está dizendo que vai negar-lhes o dinheiro até que o sexto mês chegue ao fim, é isso? - Edward a desafiou.

\- Qualquer uso do dinheiro das contas que ultrapasse aquele limite só pode ser autorizado por mim. Caso haja alguma emergência, não hesitarei em permitir. Contudo, sim, a maior parte do dinheiro ficará retida até que o sexto mês termine, para evitar prejuízos danosos. É um investimento para o futuro. – Bella encarou Aro – Economizar agora é garantir que a herança será de vocês no futuro, Sr. Volturi.

\- E obviamente essa foi a única opção que você teve... – Edward riu com escárnio.

\- Minha outra opção era receber a ajuda daqueles que mais estão interessados na posse total da herança. – Bella correu os olhos pelos Volturi enfurecidos à sua frente – Quando não a obtive depois de mais de 02 meses, então sim, não tive outra escolha. E se sua surpresa com minha saída é tão grande assim, Sr. Masen, diga-me o que teria feito no meu lugar como administrador, depois de suas ideias de economia terem sido recusadas? – ela questionou-o, sustentando seu olhar desafiadoramente – Porque convenhamos que desistir também não seria uma opção para o senhor tanto quanto é para mim.

Ele a encarou com indiferença por um minuto, então deu um risada de escárnio. – Suas ações apenas comprovam minha opinião sobre você, Srta. Swan. Mas, se de fato acredita que isso a ajudará a conseguir o lucro que precisa, eu lhe desejo boa sorte. Precisará, certamente.

\- Sua opinião sobre mim não me é relevante, Sr. Masen. – ela o mediu com altivez – Mas agradeço seus votos, de qualquer maneira. A sorte ajuda os que planejam bem.

\- O quê? – Aro rosnou para a troca deles – Mas que merda, Edward. De que lado você está? Não pode permitir que ela nos roube!

\- Eu estou do lado da minha mãe, Aro. – Edward o encarou com dureza – E ela não foi prejudicada nisso, já que há anos não usa as contas da mãe. De fato, a Srta. Swan é a titular das contas, o que significa que cabe a ela decidir quem as usa e como as usa. – ele mediu todos os Volturi de cima a baixo, então virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à porta – Se em três meses ela não lhes devolver o dinheiro, então terei prazer em processá-la eu mesmo.

\- Três meses?! – ela viu Aro espumar, parecendo tão descontrolado quanto no dia da leitura do testamento - Se você acha que pode tirar dinheiro de mim, sua maldita pu... – ele aproximou dela ameaçadoramente e com o dedo em riste, o que fez com que Bella se levantasse rapidamente, pronta para dar-lhe um tapa se ele tentasse qualquer coisa com ela...

Até que Antônio pôs-se entre a mesa dela e o homem decomposto e uma grande mão segurou o braço de Aro, que parecia realmente pronto a bater em Bella. E, enquanto segurava o braço de Aro em um aperto mortal com a mão imensa, Edward estreitou os olhos de uma maneira que Bella só pode descrever como mortal. De fato, ela nem ao menos duvidava que ele precisasse dobrar muito a mão para fazer o braço de Aro em pedaços.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Edward rosnou, a voz grave afiada – Você é um merda o suficiente a ponto de bater em uma mulher?

\- Não é só porque ela é filha de Esme que ela pode achar que...

\- Não importa de ela é filha de Esme, uma vigarista ou qualquer outra coisa, seu merda! – Edward vociferou e ela pôde ver o olhar de pânico nos olhos de Aro quando ele aproximou seus rostos, parecendo um leão prestes a atacar – Você não tem o direito de bater nela, porra! E se esse é o tipo de homem que você é, então saiba que a parceria que você queria tanto está acabada. – ele largou o braço dele em um movimento brusco. – Agora saia da droga do escritório!

\- Mas... Mas Edward... – Aro parecia atordoado.

\- Saia! – Edward deu um grito que reverberou por toda a sala – A partir de hoje, eu não eu sou mais seu representante e a Masen Enterprise nunca mais fará qualquer tipo de serviço com você ou para você. Agora: saia!

Bella ainda estava paralisada pelo choque enquanto observava todos os Volturi correrem para fora do escritório, completamente acuados, mas não sem antes de Aro lhe enviar um último olhar mortal antes de se retirar completamente. Passado um segundo, Edward começou segui-los, porém, antes que ele passasse pela porta, Bella o chamou.

\- Masen... Obrigado. – ela o agradeceu, com a expressão séria.

\- Eu o impedi de tocar em você tanto quanto o teria impedido de tocar em qualquer outra mulher. – Edward grunhiu duramente e disse uma última frase, antes de desaparecer porta afora.

– Isso não muda nada.

(***)

\- Tem certeza de que está bem, Srta. Swan?

Bella deu um sorriso tranquilizador para Antônio quando ele estacionou em frente à sua casa. Ele tinha sido muito gentil ao insistir em escoltá-la para fora da casa e levá-la até sua casa para ter certeza que ela estava segura de Aro.

\- Eu estou bem, Antônio, obrigado por me dar essa carona. – ela sorriu – E obrigado por ter ficado na frente dele. Obrigado por me defender.

\- Fico feliz que o Sr. Masen tenha tido a decência e o bom-senso de abrir mão de seus preconceitos para enxergar o tipo de pessoa de quem ele tomou partido. – a expressão do senhor era sombria – Terei certeza de estar perto da senhorita sempre que visitar a mansão e também manterei meus olhos nele, a partir de agora.

\- Eu agradeço, Antônio. Mas acho que não vou voltar lá tão cedo. – ela suspirou, exausta – Mas saiba que é muito bem-vindo para me visitar. Na verdade, porque não entra e descansa um pouco? Não gosto da ideia de você sozinho com Aro. – ela franziu o cenho.

\- Não se preocupe, Srta. Swan. O Sr. Volturi só é corajoso o suficiente para se voltar contra mulheres que ele sabe que não poderiam se defender contra ele. Mas ele tem perfeita ciência de que não tem chance contra mim.

\- Isso significa que, de alguma maneira, você já deu uma surra no Aro? – Bella sorriu maliciosamente, muito interessada em ouvir aquela história.

Antônio riu de sua expressão e saiu do carro, indo abrir-lhe a porta. – Por que não entramos, Srta. Swan? Vou aceitar seu convite.

Sorrindo, sabendo que ele certamente não desenvolveria aquela frase anterior ainda mais, ela saiu do carro e o guiou até a porta de sua casa, conversando distraidamente sobre como esperava que suas modificações gerassem os lucros esperados e como seu próximo passo seria começar a avaliar as propriedades da família e como elas poderiam contribuir para isso.

Ao começar a abrir a porta e perceber que a casa estava completamente escura, ela entrou em pânico por um segundo, imaginando que talvez ela tivesse subestimado Aro e que sua vingança poderia ter chegado mais cedo do que ela imaginava. Com a , trêmula, ela correu para acender o interruptor...

\- Surpresa! – gritaram várias vozes, assustando-a, enquanto vários rostos conhecidos saiam de detrás dos sofás, da entrada da cozinha e de diversos outros locais onde antes estiverem escondidos.

Bella deu uma risada baixa e confusa – O que está acontecendo? Eu esqueci o aniversário de alguém? – ela perguntou, tanto externa quanto internamente. Eles estavam em junho, e ela tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ninguém que ela conhecia fazia aniversário naquele mês...

\- Nós queríamos fazer uma surpresa para você! – Emmett disse, muito animado, vindo até ela, sendo seguido por suas mães.

\- Surpresa pelo quê? – ela questionou, ainda confusa.

\- Porque nós queríamos que você soubesse que nós te amamos. – Isabelle a abraçou apertado – Então fizemos uma festa surpresa para comemorar que você está melhor.

\- Estávamos tão preocupadas. – Edythe seguiu para abraçar a filha quando sua esposa a soltou – É um alívio ter nossa filhinha de alma velha de volta.

Bella riu e abraçou a mãe de volta, enquanto Esme se aproximava, parecendo radiante.

\- Você gostou? – Esme perguntou, animada e esperançosa – Suas mães me disseram que você gostava de surpresas.

\- Bem, eu gosto de boas surpresas. – Bella riu e apertou as mãos de Esme – E essa certamente é uma delas. Eu amei. Muito obrigada. – ela olhou para toda a sua família – A todos vocês... Por terem feito isso. Significou muito para mim.

\- Então, vamos comer! – Emmett os apressou, indo até a cozinha – Antes que meus filhos esfomeados roubem todos os brigadeiros.

\- Olha quem fala... – Bella gargalhou e começou a seguir seu irmão, até que percebeu que Antônio estava prestes a sair.

\- Antônio. – ela chamou-o, prendendo a atenção também de Esme – Você tem que ficar.

\- Sim, Antônio. – Esme pediu, muito satisfeita, e foi até lá pegar a mão dele – Eu fico feliz que você a tenha trazido. Achei que só fosse avisá-la para vir para cá na hora combinada.

\- Espere. Você sabia disso? – Bella perguntou, chocada.

\- Sua mãe me pediu para que a fizesse sair de casa no horário combinado. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, que caiu durante a próxima frase – Mas achei mais... Adequado... Se eu a trouxesse eu mesmo.

\- Obrigado, Antônio. – Esme sorriu, mas parou ao perceber a face um pouco tensa de Bella, que ela rapidamente procurou esconder.

\- Está tudo bem, querida?

\- É claro, Esme... Hã... – Bella perguntou, cautelosamente – Você falou com Edward hoje?

\- Sim... – Bella gelou por um momento – Hoje de manhã. Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Esme perguntou, começando a ficar assustada.

\- Nada. – Bella sorriu, tentando esconder o alívio que sentia por Esme não ter sabido do que seu tio quase fizera – É só que a restrição das contas dos Volturi chegou hoje... Eu imaginei se ele comentou alguma coisa... – Bella mentiu, tentando desconversar.

\- Não, ele não mencionou. – Esme rolou os olhos – E não se preocupe, querida. Se ele disser algo grosseiro, eu mesma vou me incumbir de corrigi-lo.

Bella riu e estava prestes a voltar para a conversa mais leve, quando viu uma movimentação atrás de Esme.

\- Antônio. – ela o chamou novamente, contrariada – Você não pode ir embora!

\- Sim. – Esme atalhou, animada - Você realmente tem que ficar!

\- Eu não acho que isso seria adequa...

\- Não somos os Volturi, Antônio. – Bella foi até onde ele estava e fechou a porta, mantendo-o dentro, e pôs a mão em seu ombro – Não se preocupe com o que é adequado. Vá se divertir. Considere isso o começo das muitas folgas que vai ter enquanto eu for sua chefe. – ela deu-lhe um sorriso maroto, antes de se afastar, deixando-o conversando com Esme e indo até os outros convidados.

Ela ficou surpresa ao ver seus avós e Carlisle saindo da cozinha e colocando alguns pratos na mesa de jantar. Animada por vê-los, ela correu até eles e os abraçou.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui...? – ela questionou-os alegremente, apesar de não conseguir impedir que uma nota de perplexidade permeasse sua voz, especialmente quando olhou discretamente entre Carlisle e uma distraída Esme, que permanecia conversando com Antônio.

\- Suas mães me telefonaram e me disseram que estavam planejando uma festa surpresa para você. – ele sorriu gentilmente – Não poderíamos ficar de fora. E... – ele olhou não tão discretamente para Esme – Eu acho que vai ser uma boa oportunidade para... Conversar.

\- Eu também acho. – Bella sorriu abertamente, muito satisfeita.

Pelo resto da tarde, sentindo seu espírito mais leve depois do que havia passado naquele dia, ela rodou um pouco pela sala, fazendo carinho em Panqueca e rindo ao ver os gêmeos correrem furtivamente pelas escadas, repletos de doces em suas mãos, bocas e roupas. Seu irmão e Rosalie a atualizaram sobre como estava a produção de ambos seus TCC's e sobre como outra oportunidade de promoção surgira na concessionária em que Emmett trabalhava e eles estavam esperançosos de que aquela fosse a oportunidade dele.

Ela também parou na pequena roda em que suas amigas estavam juntas. Leah desabafou um pouco sobre como Sam a estava ignorando desde que ela jogara um balde de água fria, literalmente, na cabeça dele e pediu perdão à Bella por não ter seguido suas regras novamente e tentado ligar para ele, mas prometeu que tentaria com mais afinco segui-las a partir de agora. Alice, por sua vez, a atualizou sobre a pilha de trabalho em que estava tediosamente trabalhando na empresa e que havia encontrado um bom lugar, já mobiliado, para finalmente iniciar o processo de abrir sua boutique. O proprietário havia recusado sua primeira proposta para dar entrada no imóvel, mas, como sempre, ela não desistira e tinha seguido tentando fazer um acordo. Já Angela lhe disse que permanecia analisando, em seu tempo livre, os extratos que ela lhe mandara. Segundo sua amiga, havia realmente algo estranho em relação a eles e, depois que sua análise minuciosa tivesse terminado, ela lhe daria uma resposta.

Em determinado ponto da festa, ela foi distraidamente até a cozinha pegar mais um copo com água para seus avós, que estavam lhe contando sobre como achavam que seria a colheita daquele ano, – apesar de eles já morarem na cidade há mais de 02 anos – quando ouviu o som de sussurros suaves. Esperançosa, ela aproximou-se sorrateiramente da porta da cozinha e viu Carlisle e Esme, encostados no extremo oposto do cômodo, extremamente próximos um do outro, conversando entre murmúrios quase inaudíveis.

\- Eu sinto muito não ter dado a você a chance de se explicar naquela época. – ela não conseguia ver o rosto de Esme, mas era claro que sua voz estava completamente embargada. – As coisas poderiam ter sido tão diferentes...

\- Não temos porque pensar nisso. – Carlisle balançou a cabeça – Estou feliz de termos sido capazes de conhecer a nossa filha mesmo depois de tanto tempo... E... De termos nos reencontrado. – ele acrescentou cautelosamente.

\- E... Isso quer dizer alguma coisa? – a voz de Esme se partiu, a insegurança preenchendo-a – Já faz tanto tempo...

Ela parou de falar quando Carlisle se inclinou e acariciou-lhe o rosto suavemente. Os ombros tensos de Esme fizeram Bella perceber que aquela provavelmente era a primeira vez que eles se tocavam desde que eram jovens.

\- E você continua tão bonita quanto na última vez em que nos vimos. – ele sorriu docemente para ela, os olhos azuis brilhando carinhosamente – Eu não sei como isso vai terminar dessa vez, ou o que isso vai ser tornar... Mas... Não quero mais ficar longe de você.

Esme fungou e, quando falou novamente, sua voz parecia frágil, mas ainda sim esperançosa. – Eu também não quero... Será... Que nós poderíamos ir devagar? Apenas... Esperar para ver o que isso... – ela acenou entre os dois – Pode se tornar... Ou voltar a ser.

\- Eu não poderia pedir por nada mais. – ele deu um passo para frente, com um sorriso emocionado e a abraçou.

Feliz e ao mesmo tempo se sentindo uma intrusa naquele momento tão íntimo, Bella deu meia volta e os deixou sozinhos, em seu próprio mundo particular.

Mais tarde, quando suas amigas já haviam ido embora e suas mães já estavam começando a arrumar a bagunça da festa, Bella finalmente reviu o casal. Eles não estavam se tocando, mas estavam andando muito perto um do outro e ambos tinham olhares sonhadores e um pouco envergonhados no rosto. Sorrindo, ela se aproximou deles, fingindo estar alheia àquela nova proximidade entre os dois.

\- E como estão os primeiros passos da ONG, Esme? – ela lhe perguntou, fincando muito feliz ao ver a expressão de Esme se iluminar como um raio de sol.

\- Oh, Bella, eu estou tão animada! Eu conversei com várias outras mulheres que tem organizações parecidas e elas me deram muitos conselhos e me disseram por onde começar. Suas mães me indicaram os serviços de uma amiga sua chamada Kate para quando eu estivesse pronta para iniciar a papelada e eu acho que vai ser logo! Sabe, eu já tinha algumas coisas e ideias prontas ao longo dos anos e agora tenho como colocá-las em prática! – as palavras de Esme saiam em um jorro, denunciando o quanto ela estava eufórica – Carlisle estava me dizendo como ter parcerias com instituições médicas e de saúde... – Bella tentou conter o sorriso satisfeito que ameaçava se espalhar por seu rosto quando ela denunciou, sem querer, que os dois já haviam conversado bastante – Uma das minhas amigas até já me disse por onde começar a anunciar a ONG, para que as mulheres possam vir... Eu estou tão animada! – ela exalou, enquanto Bella sorria carinhosamente para sua felicidade.

\- Você deveria iniciar a papelada na segunda semana de julho. Ainda vai demorar um pouco para que ela seja oficializada e nesse meio tempo você pode cuidar dos demais detalhes. – Carlisle sugeriu – E assim vai coincidir com o seu aniversário.

\- Espere, seu aniversário é daqui há três semanas? - Bella parou, surpresa – Esme, por que não me contou? Você quer uma festa? Precisamos comemorar! – ela se animou. – É uma ótima ideia, Carlisle. Podemos fazer uma festa para comemorar o início da ONG e também seu aniversário.

\- Poderia ter um karaokê. – Carlisle deu uma risada suave – Como antigamente.

\- Carlisle... – Esme corou, envergonhada.

\- Espere, você cantava karaokê? – Bella sorriu.

\- E dançava. – Carlisle completou – A primeira vez que eu a vi, ela estava cantando _Whitney Houston_. – ele sorriu docemente para ela – E não consegui mais tirar os meus olhos dela.

Bella sorriu após observá-los ficarem se olhando romanticamente em silêncio por mais de um minuto. Com uma risada, ela iniciou a conversa de novo – Eu acho uma ótima ideia, Esme. Uma festa com karaokê no seu aniversário, vai ser ótimo.

\- Eu não sei... – Esme desviou os olhos para o chão, mas Bella percebeu que ela estava tentando conter um sorriso envergonhado.

\- Vamos lá, Esme. – Bella tomou suas mãos e a incentivou – Não precisa ser uma festa grande, chame apenas quem você ama.

Esme a olhou intensamente por um segundo e então devolveu seu sorriso, enquanto acariciava seu rosto. – Tem razão, querida. Eu tenho muito o que agradecer por ter vivido mais esse ano. Você pode me ajudar a planejar?

\- Mas é claro. – Bella sorriu. – Eu amaria.

\- Estou tão feliz que você estar bem de novo. – Esme soluçou suavemente e a abraçou, sendo seguida por Carlisle, que passou os braços ao redor das duas. Com um sorriso secreto, Bella os viu olhar longamente um para o outro dentro do abraço. Feliz, ela se aconchegou nos braços de seus pais biológicos e orou para que eles pudessem finalmente ter uma segunda chance.

E ficou grata pela esperança ter voltado para sua vida.


	10. Capítulo 09 - Super Trouper

**Playlist: Super Trouper - ABBA; **

**Dancing Queen - ABBA;**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 09 – Super Trouper

Faltava pouco para o 1%.

E, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia aliviada, Bella também não podia parar de pensar que necessitara de um quase um mês para alcançar aquele lucro. Se aquele ritmo se mantivesse estável, ela temia talvez não conseguir a terceira parte disso quando o sexto mês acabasse, o que seria logo, já que julho já se aproximava.

Balançando a cabeça enquanto o táxi estacionava na frente da casa de Esme, ela procurou tirar seus pensamentos de suas preocupações e focá-los na vindoura festa de sua mãe e na esperança dos resultados dos acordos com os novos clientes que Zafrina havia acabado de conseguir. Os investimentos também estavam indo conforme o planejado. Contudo, da última vez em que ela vira Angela e lhe perguntara sobre a análise dos extratos e contas, sua amiga parecera estranha. Disse-lhe que precisava olhar de novo antes de confirmar suas suspeitas para ela, então desconversou, como se estivesse nervosa pelo que encontrou...

Droga, lá estava ela se preocupando de novo.

Se repreendendo, ela tocou a campainha. Se havia algo que ela tinha prometido a si mesma era que, independente do que acontecesse, ela não voltaria a ficar tão deprimida quanto ficara naqueles dois primeiros meses. As coisas finalmente estavam progredindo de alguma forma e ela não se deixaria abater por seus temores novamente.

Charlie a atendeu de maneira muito simpática e a levou até a parte de trás da casa, até o jardim, onde Esme estava decorando os arbustos mais altos com pequenas lâmpadas semelhantes a piscas-piscas, só que mais refinadas. Encantada, Bella olhou ao redor para aquele jardim, que, apesar de estar ainda pouco decorado, já parecia absolutamente deslumbrante, já que as flores multicoloridas ao seu redor e a grande árvore frondosa em seu extremo norte o faziam parecer com a paisagem de um sonho.

\- Bella! – Esme gritou, animada ao vê-la – Você chegou! – ela a abraçou, girando-a um pouco – E então? O que achou? – ela gesticulou são redor, mostrando-lhe tudo.

\- É lindo, Esme. – ela suspirou, maravilhada - Seu jardim é simplesmente incrível! Se eu soubesse, teria vindo aqui antes!

\- Eu também amo isso aqui. – Esme sorriu docemente – Quando eu me casei com Edgar, logo percebi que ele não passava muito tempo em casa, então eu costumava ficar muito aqui com Edward, cuidando do jardim, para nos distrairmos. – ela disse com saudosismo.

Bella sabia que a relação entre Esme e Edward havia melhorado bastante desde que sua mãe descobrira que Aro quase agredira Bella naquele dia, semanas atrás. Desde então, até onde ela sabia, nenhum dos três havia mais colocado os pés na mansão dos Volturi. Quando ela precisava de algum documento ou alguma informação, ela simplesmente falava com Antônio e ele a ajudava. Felizmente, nem Aro nem seus filhos tentaram contatá-la desde então, ao que ela agradecia bastante. Tudo o que mais desejava é que ele ficasse longe.

\- Está tudo lindo, Esme. Vai ficar perfeito. – Bella sorriu e arregalou os olhos ao ver a estrutura semi-montada no lado oeste do jardim – Aquilo é um palco?

\- Oh, sim... – Esme sorriu timidamente – É... É para o karaokê, sabe? Ainda vamos colocar um telão, o aparelho de som e umas luzes... Então precisei colocar ele mais cedo para que possam testar se está firme... – ela deu uma risada nervosa e então sua face caiu – Oh, Bella? No que eu estou pensando? Eu sou uma mulher de quase 40 anos que quer subir em um palco para cantar e dançar como se tivesse 16 outra vez! Onde eu estava com a cabeça?! – Esme parecia desesperada – Eu tenho que mandar tirarem tudo isso agora mesmo...

Bella a segurou pelo braço antes que ela pudesse correr para onde um par de homens estava levando tábuas de madeira até a estrutura em construção. – Esme, calma. – ela segurou o rosto da mãe e a encarou – Vai ficar tudo bem. Esse é apenas o seu medo falando. A sua idade não importa. – ela tentou tranqüilizá-la – E, além do mais, vão vir menos de 30 pessoas e todas elas te amam e são suas amigas. Ninguém vai julgar você. Todos os que colocarem o pé nessa festa querem apenas que você seja feliz. – Bella sorriu.

Ela viu os olhos de Esme se encherem de lágrimas enquanto seus ombros relaxavam. Por fim, ao invés de deixar as lágrimas caírem, ela pareceu se acalmar verdadeiramente e deu um sorriso trêmulo e agradecido para a filha.

\- Tem razão, querida. – ela fungou – Obrigado. A verdade é que eu estou muito animada para o karaokê. – ela riu, trêmula – Eu costumava amar isso quando era jovem, mas... Fico pensando no que as pessoas vão achar.

\- As pessoas não têm que achar nada. – Bella afirmou, decidida – É uma coisa que você amava e que agora vai poder recuperar. Não deixe que o julgamento de outras pessoas faça você chorar por algo que ama. – ela tomou suas mãos e lhes deu um aperto encorajador – Eu sei que vai ser ótimo. E muito divertido, também.

\- Sim. – Esme fungou – Eu também acho. Será que você... Poderia cantar alguma música comigo? - ela perguntou timidamente, olhando-a de soslaio.

\- Ah, Esme... Eu... – Bella mordeu o lábio, não querendo decepcionar a mãe, mas ainda sim completamente desconfortável com a ideia de subir em um palco outra vez – Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia...

\- É... Por causa do seu ex-namorado? – Esme perguntou com cautela.

\- O quê? – Bella não pode evitar gargalhar – Não, não é por causa dele. É só que, da última vez em que subi em um palco, eu estava sendo pressionada a fazer isso. E cada minuto lá em cima pareceu o inferno. – ela bufou. – Eu tenho certeza que minhas mães falaram para você sobre a gravadora.

\- Sim, elas me contaram que você pediu que elas dissessem que você tinha ido fazer faculdade na Austrália. – Esme riu e Bella a acompanhou.

\- Bem, sim. Eles quiseram me contratar depois de nos ver nesse show. – Bella rolou os olhos – Mas... Enfim, essa é uma história antiga. Até hoje eu fico feliz de não ter ido para a vida no _Show Business_. – ela suspirou alegremente – Minha alma antiquada não teria suportado isso.

Esme riu. – E... Você não sente falta dele?

\- De quê? Do contrato? Eu não o vi, e pedi para minhas mães...

\- Não, Bella. – Esme riu mais – Do garoto, seu namorado. Sua mãe me disse que ele é um cantor famoso entre os jovens agora.

\- Oh, não. – Bella grunhiu bem-humorada, com toda a sinceridade – Ele já era uma pessoa muito diferente da que eu conheci, quando nós terminamos. Ele é famoso agora, com certeza, mas isso não quer dizer nada para mim. Nunca teria dado certo e nós dois sabíamos disso. Não é nada como... Você e o Carlisle... – ela mudou o rumo da conversa descaradamente, tentando parecer discreta, mas sabendo que estava falhando miseravelmente nisso. Mas, Deus sabia como ela queria ouvir as boas novas sobre eles.

E foi por isso que, quando o sorriso de Esme caiu, seu coração caiu junto.

\- Eu e Carlisle... – Esme suspirou – Realmente não deu certo, no final.

\- Como assim? – Bella perguntou, triste e perplexa – O que houve?

\- Bem... – Esme deu de ombros – Eu e ele ficamos de nos falar, mas... Ele não me telefonou. Eu tentei ligar para ele, mas... Ninguém atendeu. Eu mandei muitas mensagens para ele e... Ele não me respondeu nenhuma.

\- Esme, eu tenho certeza que deve haver uma explicação para...

\- Não, Bella, não. – Esme a parou, dando-lhe um sorriso cabisbaixo – Eu não vou mais me preocupar com isso. O que tínhamos passou e temos outras prioridades, agora.

\- Mas, Esme... – Bella tentou novamente, mas sua mãe a segurou pelos ombros.

\- Eu sei que está decepcionada. Eu também estou. – Esme balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando afastar esse pensamento – Mas eu estou decidida a superar isso de verdade agora. Talvez... Talvez Carlisle apenas tenha mudado de ideia. Essas coisas acontecem. – ela parou-a antes que Bella pudesse tentar falar novamente – Eu tenho você e Edward e estou recomeçando minha vida graças a vocês. Não preciso de mais nada, querida. Por favor, não vamos mais falar sobre isso.

E, por mais que Bella quisesse, o apelo embargado na voz de Esme a impediu de pressioná-la ainda mais naquele momento. Mas ela sabia que não desistiria daquele assunto tão facilmente.

\- Está bem, Esme. – ela suspirou – Eu só não gostaria que vocês cometessem os mesmos erros do passado.

Esme pareceu ter ficado pensativa sobre aquilo por um minuto, mas então balançou a cabeça e parecia pronta para retrucar negativamente de novo, quando a voz de Charlie as interrompeu.

\- Perdão, madame. – as duas se viraram para ele, ficando surpresas ao perceber Tanya Volturi ao lado do mordomo – Mas a Srta. Volturi insistiu para vê-la. – o rosto empertigado de Charlie denunciava o quanto Tanya devia ter sido irritantemente insistente para convencê-lo a levá-la até lá.

\- Tanya... – a voz de Esme soava incerta, quase irritada – Edward não está aqui, ele está viajando.

\- Eu não vim aqui para ver ele. – Tanya rolou os olhos – Eu vim aqui ver ela. – ela apontou o dedo com a unha muito bem feita na direção de Bella.

\- Eu? – ela perguntou, genuinamente perplexa – Por que?

\- Argh. – Tanya grunhiu, uma mistura de raiva e impaciência atravessando sua voz – Eu quero falar em particular, está bem? É uma emergência.

Bella ponderou por um segundo, mas então suspirou – Está bem. Esme, será que tem algum lugar em que eu e Tanya pudéssemos conversar?

\- Claro, mas... – Esme aproximou-se para cochichar em seu ouvido – Tem certeza de que quer ficar sozinha com ela? Não confio mais nessa família...

\- Não se preocupe. Fiz aulas de auto-defesa. E, se isso faz você se sentir melhor, pode ficar ao lado da porta me esperando e vou gritar o mais alto que eu puder. – ela riu enquanto murmurava de volta – Mas eu acho que isso tem algo a ver com dinheiro, então não se preocupe.

Uma vez que estavam em uma das salas de estar de Esme, que tinha uma bonita decoração que ficava entre o moderno e o romântico, Bella fechou a porta atrás de si, enquanto encarava Tanya especulativamente, especialmente quando ela sentou-se em uma cadeira, com as pernas cruzadas e uma máscara de dor caiu sobre seu rosto de uma maneira quase cômica. Na verdade, ela teve que se segurar para não rir, já que até seus sobrinhos faziam atuações melhores.

\- Eu estou doente. – Tanya proferiu, com a voz falsamente trêmula.

\- Sério?! – Bella exclamou, agora realmente se sentindo como se estivesse lidando com seus sobrinhos de 04 anos – E é muito grave?

\- Gravíssimo. – sua prima de segundo grau suspirou pesarosamente – Vou precisar de no mínimo US$ 700.000 para o hospital e mais uns US$ 500.000 para as demais despesas.

\- Oh, meu Deus, deve ser realmente muito grave! – Bella pôs a mão na cabeça – Não posso deixar você desamparada!

\- Não pode mesmo. – Tanya disse, satisfeita.

\- Tenho que chamar Carlisle, meu pai, para lhe dar uma injeção de anti-inflamatório, só para começar. – ela cruzou as mãos no peito teatralmente – Mas é claro que apenas isso não vai curar você, então ele também pode te dar um calmante e você não vai sentir nada quando formos ao melhor hospital do mundo para fazer os exames. Não se preocupe, vou arcar com todos os custos e vou pedir uma bateria completa e você só vai sair de lá quando estiver curada.

\- O quê? – Tanya exclamou, revoltada – Não! Eu quero ir sozinha!

\- Eu não posso deixar que saia! – Bella se pressionou contra a porta, tentando ao máximo parecer aterrorizada – Você só pode sair daqui acompanhada por uma ambulância e uma junta de médicos e ir direto para o hospital. E se o que você tiver for contagioso? E se Edward pegar...? – na última frase, ela não pôde impedir que uma gargalhada lhe escapasse.

\- Argh, meu pai tinha razão. – Tanya rugiu – Você é insuportável!

\- Oh, Tanya. – Bella tentou se recuperar da crise de risos – Por que não tenta ser sincera comigo antes de fazer toda essa encenação? Para quê você quer todo esse dinheiro, em primeiro lugar?

\- Você não entenderia. – ela rugiu, irritada e amuada.

\- Experimente. – Bella sorriu um pouco, sinceramente sem conseguir sentir qualquer tipo de raiva dela. Na verdade, seu jeito superficial e mimado a lembrava bastante de Rosalie quando a conheceu. De início, achara que ela nunca mudaria aquela atitude. Mas então, quanto mais tempo Rosalie passava com sua família, mais Bella percebia que ela fora ensinada de um jeito enviesado: para ela, dinheiro e status eram a prioridade, ao invés de amor e felicidade, assim como parecia ser para Tanya naquele momento. É claro, o pai dela era um idiota, mas os pais de Rosalie também eram e agora sua cunhada era uma de suas melhores amigas e uma das mulheres mais fortes que ela conhecia. Se dependesse de Bella, ela gostaria que elas pudessem ser amigas e que ela pudesse mudar a mente de Tanya.

A questão era se Tanya ia querer isso.

\- O Baile de Primavera dos Everdeen está chegando. Não que eu ache que uma caipira como você saiba o que é isso. – Tanya rolou os olhos – Mas é um evento social de extrema importância. Eu preciso de um vestido novo, sapatos novos, jóias novas, malas novas, acessórios novos, passagens de ida e volta até lá e dinheiro extra para eu me divertir. E com a ninharia que você me deixou, não dá nem para eu fazer a unha.

\- Tanya, pessoas vivem muito bem com 1/10 da quantia que você recebe.

\- Jecas como você vivem! E nem se atreva a me negar isso, porque você já me deve um marido!

\- Um o quê? – Bella questionou, perplexa.

\- Um marido, sua imbecil! – Tanya esbravejou – Eu ia me casar com Edward, mas você estragou tudo!

\- Vocês estavam noivos? – ela permanecia perplexa.

\- Não, e graças a você agora ele nunca mais quer ouvir falar da minha família! Papai me contou! Agora o mínimo que pode fazer é pagar para que vá para lá e consiga um novo pretendente, já que estragou minhas chances com um dos melhores solteiros do país. – Tanya choramingou.

\- Tanya, por que quer se casar, se nem sequer está noiva? – Bella se aproximou dela, não entendendo seu raciocínio – Vai receber uma fortuna daqui a três meses. Não precisa se preocupar com um _marido _e muito menos _rico. – _Bella desdenhou suavemente.

\- É claro que eu preciso! – Tanya rugiu – Como vou viver sem um?

\- Pode arrumar um trabalho, ou simplesmente administrar o dinheiro que vai ganhar para que ele renda para você, como sua tia Marie fazia...

\- E acabar ficando velha, sem nunca morrer, depois de ter transado anos com o mordomo? Não, obrigado. – Tanya desdenhou.

Marie e Antônio... _Juntos_? A cabeça de Bella deu um nó momentaneamente e ela precisou afastar o pensamento para poder continuar a conversa. Pensaria naquilo depois.

\- Tanya. – ela falou tranquilamente, ainda tentando convencê-la – Eu sei que isso parece importante para você agora, mas não é. Pode parecer que precisa de um marido, mas não precisa. Em breve poderá se bancar sozinha.

\- É fácil para você falar. Está com todo o dinheiro! – ela apontou, revoltada.

\- Não, Tanya, eu estou juntando mais dinheiro para você. – Bella suspirou – E, desculpe, mas o que você acaba de pedir é muito dinheiro. Não posso fazer nada por você. Mas, se quer se divertir, posso lhe dar dinheiro para um cinema ou teatro... Podem ter caras legais lá. – ela sorriu-lhe.

\- Oh, claro, caras pobretões. – mesmo assim, ela estendeu a mão.

Bella sorriu e tirou US$ 70 dólares da carteira.

\- O quê? – Tanya rugiu para as notas em sua mão – Isso não dá para nada.

\- Dá para uma entrada de onde você quiser, pipoca, refrigerante e ainda vai sobrar para tomar um sorvete depois. – Bella sorriu – Talvez você se surpreenda se for.

Tanya apenas grunhiu e deixou a sala, parecendo mais irritada do que se Bella a tivesse espetado com um garfo, abrindo a porta com um solavanco seco que assustou Esme e Charlie, que rapidamente saíram de seu caminho. E, enquanto Esme corria para a filha, o mordomo resmungou.

\- Me pergunto se há dinheiro no mundo que a convenceria a ser gentil com alguém.

Bella riu, enquanto Esme tocava gentilmente seu ombro, parecendo preocupada. – Está tudo bem? O que ela queria?

\- Dinheiro. – Bella deu de ombros, tranquila – Mais do que eu poderia dar.

\- Ainda bem que você não se deixa convencer, querida. – Esme suspirou – Eu costumava emprestar dinheiro para ela, até que Edward me mostrou como ela apelava para o lado emocional para conseguir o que queria. Desde então, aprendi a dizer não a ela. – Esme sorriu, orgulhosa de si mesma, fazendo Bella sorrir também.

\- Pelo menos em três meses eles terão dinheiro o suficiente para não incomodá-la mais. – Bella garantiu – Enquanto isso, antes de voltarmos ao planejamento da festa, pode me falar sobre uma das propriedades de Marie? Eu pesquisei sobre ela, mas não consegui achar muitos dados para saber se ela seria uma propriedade rentável.

\- Claro, querida. A qual delas está se referindo?

\- Uma pequena ilha particular no Caribe. – Bella relembrou – Parece que há uma casa lá, mas eu não consegui saber se estava desativada ou não. Não há um vinhedo nela como na casa de Portugal ou uma casa completamente desativa como a da França. Eu gostaria de saber se... – ela parou ao ver o rosto perturbado de Esme. – Esme? Algo errado?

\- Oh, nada. – ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco – Essa ilha de chama San Pedro. Mas minha mãe a chamava de Ilha Esme. Passávamos todos os verões lá quando eu era adolescente... E... – ela mordeu o lábio, com o olhar perdido – Fui lá algumas vezes com Carlisle também. Era um... Lugar especial. Mas, não, não há ninguém lá. – ela fungou e levantou a cabeça, apesar de ser perceptível que somente estava fingindo estar bem. – Sabe, essa é uma das poucas propriedades da minha mãe que ela colocou em meu nome, para eu herdar quando ela morresse. Venda ela, querida. Vai certamente dar um bom acréscimo no que você precisa.

\- Não, Esme. – Bella negou, chocada – É um lugar especial, eu nunca a venderia.

Esme pareceu pronta para negar, mas então pensou novamente e sorriu timidamente para a filha.

\- Talvez essa lembrança eu possa manter, não é?

(***)

\- Por que eu estou usando esse vestido mesmo?

\- Bella... – Alice suspirou – Você já perguntou isso umas mil vezes. E umas mil vezes eu respondi que eu sou uma futura estilista e tenho uma reputação a zelar. Vão haver senhoras refinadas nessa festa e eu não vou deixar que vejam minha melhor amiga vestida como um jogador de beisebol.

\- Alice, as únicas pessoas que você conhece nessa festa são todas da minha família.

\- Por isso mesmo. A primeira impressão é a que fica e eu tenho que impressionar com minhas roupas, mesmo que não seja eu vestindo elas. – ela alisou a saia uma última vez e deu um pulinho para trás, parecendo muito satisfeita. – _Voilá. _Você está vestindo um legítimo Alice Brandon agora, então seja grata.

\- Alice, minhas bonecas já vestiram vestidos feitos por você. – Bella riu, enquanto descia no banco em que sua amiga a obrigara a ficar de pé para vesti-la.

\- E eles vão valer muito um dia. – ela lhe mostrou a língua – Agora olhe essa obra prima. – ela abriu o guarda-roupas de Bella, onde havia um grande espelho, para que ela pudesse se ver.

Obviamente, Alice fizera um excelente trabalho. O vestido azul escuro, ombro-a-ombro, deixava seus ombros pálidos à mostra, com uma costura abaixo deles que abraçava seu colo, com um decote moderado. A cor realçou sua pele, assim como as pequenas flores de bordado prateado que abraçavam sua cintura e a barra do vestido, que passava um pouco da altura de seus joelhos, enquanto um tule de renda preta se iniciava atrás da cintura e se alongava um pouco abaixo do tecido principal, formando uma espécie de cauda ondulada. Felizmente, elas já tinham tido a discussão sobre sapatos de salto alto vezes o suficiente para que Bella pudesse usar sapatilhas, que eram pretas com detalhes prateados que combinavam com o vestido.

Ela sorriu para a amiga. – O vestido é lindo.

\- E você também é, sua reclamona. – Alice revirou os olhos – Não vou nem ter a discussão sobre tirar os óculos de novo. – Bella abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Alice a impediu – Eu sei, eu sei. _Eu não vejo nada sem eles. – _Alice imitou a sua voz com um tom excessivamente agudo - Agora, vamos chamar as suas mães. Mal posso esperar para chegar lá e cantar _Britney Spears_.

Bella riu. – Você vai dizer para elas que estamos prontas, então. Eu vou dar uma última olhada nas crianças.

Amy e Ethan estavam adormecidos em suas camas, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie tinham uma discussão em voz baixa sobre ela não conseguir achar os brincos e sobre como ele sempre deixava a gaveta de meias desarrumada. Era um alívio que Angela pudesse vir naquela noite para ser babá dos gêmeos. Bella não queria ter que ver os dois brigando para decidir quem ia.

Ao som da campainha, Bella avançou até a porta, iniciando um sorriso ao ver Angela parada ali, mas logo amuando ao ver a expressão nervosa em seu rosto.

\- Angela? O que houve?

\- Ah, Bella... – Angela entrou rapidamente, torcendo as mãos nervosamente – Eu... Eu tenho que contar uma coisa a você sobre aqueles extratos e contas que me mandou.

\- Mas, eu perguntei sobre eles a você ontem à noite e me disse que ainda não tinha terminado.

\- Eu sei... Eu menti. – Angela admitiu tristemente – Eu... Eu não sabia como falar para você o que há de errado com eles...

\- Você descobriu? – Bella perguntou, surpresa – E o que é?

Angela respirou fundo, como se estivesse se enchendo de coragem. – O problema é que eles estão todos maquiados, Bella. Alguém os falsificou.

\- O quê?! – Bella engasgou – Mas os próprios Volturi me deram eles.

\- Sim, bem... Eu usei aqueles dados diretamente dos bancos que você me forneceu e... – sua amiga engoliu em seco – É muito mais sério do que apenas falsificação, Bella. Falsificaram por um motivo... Estão desviando dinheiro das suas contas.

\- O quê?! – dessa vez Bella praticamente gritou, mas se conteve rapidamente, olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém a ouvira. - As contas estão sendo roubadas?

\- Sim. – Angela afirmou, cabisbaixa – Eu analisei mil vezes e agora tenho certeza de que alguém está retirando dinheiro delas e desviando para uma conta no exterior.

\- Temos como saber quem é? – Bella a questionou, ainda um pouco incoerente pela surpresa.

\- Esse é o problema, Bella. – sua amiga suspirou – Você me deu carta branca para conseguir todos os dados do banco que eu quisesse, então... Eu consegui saber quais eram os destinatários.

\- E quem eram? – ela a questionou, sem fôlego.

Angela mordeu o lábio. – Algumas transações mais antigas são para contas em nome de Felix e Tanya Volturi. Mas as mais atuais são para James e principalmente Aro Volturi.

\- Os Volturi... – Bella rosnou baixo – Estavam roubando daquelas contas esse tempo todo?

\- E não só de você... Mas também da antiga titular. – disse Angela – Muitas transações datam de anos atrás, mas eles começaram a retirar mais dinheiro recentemente.

\- Por isso as contas nunca batiam! – Bella grunhiu, as peças se encaixando em sua cabeça – Ele tirava dinheiro de lá e depois falsificava todos os extratos e transações... – ela se virou para a amiga – Angela, temos dados o suficiente para incriminá-lo?

\- Bem, eu não sou advogada. – ela ajeitou os óculos timidamente – Mas eu tenho trabalhado para conseguir os originais e também em comparações que comprovam a fraude.

\- Isso é mais do que o necessário. Tenho que falar com Kate e com Emmett para que possamos levá-lo à justiça. – Bella parecia um leão enjaulado, andando de um lado para o outro - Não acredito que aquele imbecil tem roubado bem debaixo dos nossos narizes...! Aquele filho de uma...!

\- Muito bem, estamos prontos! – Edythe falou alto do topo da escada, enquanto todo o resto da família descia atrás dela.

\- Não graças ao Emmett. – Rosalie revirou os olhos – Juro que se colocar meus brincos dentro da sua calça de pijama quando for tirar o pó de novo, vou enfiá-los pela sua garganta.

\- Isso vai ser péssimo, ursinha. – ele deu-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha – Vai odiar o processo para pegá-los muito mais do que na minha calça.

\- Crianças! – Isabelle advertiu, enquanto se aproximava – Olá, Angela. Como vai você?

\- Hã... Bem, Sra. Swan. – sua amiga gaguejou.

\- Algo errado? – Isabelle perguntou, preocupada, enquanto todos os outros membros da família davam voltas na sala, enquanto terminavam de se aprontar atrás dela.

Por um segundo, Bella cogitou esbravejar a raiva que sentia daquele canalha ladrão que tivera a ousadia de um dia ser rude com ela. Ela queria gritar, xingá-lo dos piores nomes possíveis, ligar para seus advogados e colocá-lo na cadeia o mais rápido possível. Porém, ao se ver frente a frente com os olhos doces de sua mãe, ela soube que não poderia estragar a noite de todos com aquela notícia, especialmente de Esme. Ela tinha ficado nervosa sobre aquela festa durante semanas e Bella não a impediria de se divertir e aproveitar tudo aquilo. Especialmente não por conta dos erros de seu tio cara-de-pau.

Não. Naquela noite, Esme era a prioridade. No primeiro raio de sol da manhã seguinte, ela começaria a tomar as medidas necessárias para desmascarar Aro Volturi. Mas aquele momento presente seria de alegria.

\- Nada, mamãe. – Bella sorriu para Isabelle, acalmando-a – Angela só estava me contando de como nosso chefe estava reclamando sobre mim no escritório.

\- Oh, aquele homem horrível. – Isabelle revirou os olhos e se virou para ir até a esposa, enquanto continuava reclamando – Nunca vou entender porque ainda não se demitiu...

\- Angela... – Bella falou rapidamente, em um murmúrio – Muito obrigado por ter descoberto isso. Me mande os documentos por email assim que chegar em casa hoje, está bem?

\- Eu já mandei. – sua amiga sorriu e ela viu um pequeno brilho feroz nos olhos dela – Espero que acabe com ele, Bella.

Bella lhe deu um último sorriso cúmplice antes que toda a família entrasse no enorme carro que Emmett alugara para a ocasião.

Mesmo depois de ajudar em vários detalhes da festa e estar ao lado de Esme quando ela tinha tido cada uma das ideias, ainda sim Bella não podia imaginar que o jardim ficaria tão deslumbrante daquele jeito. As lâmpadas pareciam vaga-lumes suavemente pousados nos arbustos e estrelas brilhantes penduradas nas árvores. A iluminação do ambiente tinha um suave tom creme, que deixa tudo sereno e aconchegante. Tapetes macios cobriam a grama recém cortada, estando ausentes apenas onde estavam as mesas de comida, adornadas com as mesmas belas e diversas flores que estavam espalhadas pelo jardim. Era elegante e lindo.

E encantador, assim como Esme estava ao vir recebê-los em um vaporoso vestido cor de lavanda que a fazia parecer uma fada. Maravilhada, Bella a abraçou, feliz por tudo estar tão perfeito para sua grande noite. Ela estava certa em não revelar o que descobrira sobre Aro por agora.

\- Esme, esse lugar está espetacular. – Bella elogiou, ainda girando a cabeça ao redor para se deleitar com a imagem... Até que ela percebeu Edward parado ao lado de Esme e o encanto se perdeu um pouco.

\- Obrigado, amor. – Esme parecia emocionada – Nada disso seria possível sem você e Edward. Mesmo que ele não acreditasse muito no começo... Vocês dois me incentivaram a cada passo do caminho. – ela passou um braço ao redor de cada um, aproximando-os um pouco, mas Edward rapidamente se desvencilhou.

\- Eu apoiei porque era você, mãe. – ele colocou a mão suavemente no ombro dela antes de olhar friamente para Bella – Se me dá licença, tenho que receber os convidados.

Bella observou Edward passar por eles, tentando controlar a expressão de desgosto para não perturbar Esme. Contudo, foi quando ele mencionou a questão dos convidados que ela percebeu uma coisa ao seu redor.

\- Hã... Esme...? – ela perguntou, verdadeiramente confusa – Não... Tem muitas pessoas aqui?

\- Oh, bem... Algumas dez a mais... – Esme deu risada nervosa – Algumas amigas minhas contaram para outras amigas sobre hoje e... Bem, elas acabaram comparecendo. – ela deu de ombros, sem graça.

Bella franziu o cenho, já que estava claro que Esme ficara nervosa com a presença daquelas pessoas que não convidara, contudo, antes que Bella pudesse sequer comentar sobre isso, uma das senhoras pomposas e altivas que estavam interagindo apenas em seu próprio grupo afastado, e que Bella julgou ser uma das que havia se auto-convidado, veio até Esme para comentar sobre alguma coisa e sua mãe pediu desculpas aos Swan, dando-lhe atenção, apesar de Bella poder ler em seu rosto que ela não queria fazer aquilo.

O resto do início da noite correu tranquilamente, mas, enquanto os aperitivos e taças de champanhe eram servidos para os convidados que conversavam, aquilo continuou a acontecer: por várias vezes, aquele mesmo grupo de senhoras vinham para monopolizar Esme em conversas enfadonhas sempre que ela parecia estar se soltando um pouco mais, o que estava incomodando Bella profundamente. Aquela era uma noite especial para sua mãe, um recomeço, não um chá para as madames chiques falarem sobre roupas de grife e impedi-la de se divertir.

Também não ajudava o fato de que, durante toda a noite, ela tivera a impressão de que Edward estava observando-a constantemente. É claro, o jardim não era tão pequeno assim, mas ela podia jurar que ele sempre estava perto dela quando ela olhava por cima do ombro. Ele a odiava. Sendo assim, por que ficar tão perto dela? O que aquele homem insuportável achava? Que ela ia roubar alguma coisa?

Foi um alívio tremendo quando, já perto do ápice da festa, que seria a assinatura dos primeiros papéis da ONG e o início do karaokê, Edward sumiu de suas vistas e ela pode aproveitar um pouco a noite com sua família, apesar de Alice também ter sumido no pequeno bar que fora montado fora do jardim. Da última vez em que as duas se viram, ela havia dito que conhecera um homem interessante e que planejava sondá-lo um pouco mais até o final da noite, para saber se ele valeria a pena. O que era engraçado, porque Bella achava que conhecia todos da lista de convidados e não conseguia pensar em um homem que ganharia um minuto da atenção de sua amiga. Será que era de um penetra atraente que ela estava falando?

Um pouco preocupada, Bella saiu para procurar por Alice e saber se ela estava bem. Sua melhor amiga provavelmente zombaria dela por estar agindo como uma mãe ou algo assim, mas ela sinceramente já não confiava mais em nenhuma daquelas pessoas da alta sociedade. E foi durante sua busca que ela ouviu o burburinho mais ao fundo do jardim, quase na entrada da casa. Preocupada com o que poderia ser, ela ficou chocada ao se deparar com Edward e Carlisle parados frente a frente, com Edward aparentemente impedindo-o de entrar.

\- Vá embora daqui. – ela ouviu Edward rugir – Minha mãe não quer ver você.

\- Eu tenho um convite. – Carlisle respondeu, parecendo que estava tentando manter a calma – E, se eu não for realmente bem-vindo, quero ouvir isso da boca de Esme.

\- Bem, eu posso falar por ela: você não é bem-indo e está desconvidado!

\- Pare com isso! – foi a vez de Bella rugir, colocando-se entre os dois homens para defender Carlisle – Esme jamais o desconvidou!

\- Não se meta nisso, Swan. – ele a ameaçou em voz baixa – Você não fala por ela.

\- E nem você! – ela vociferou – Por isso não ouse impedir Carlisle de entrar aqui!

\- A casa também é minha e não quero esse homem nela!

\- E ele é uma pessoa importante para Esme e eu não vou permitir que você os impeça de se encontrar!

Carlisle parecia tentar encontrar algo para dizer que acalmasse aqueles dois jovens que se encaravam como feras raivosas, quando um sorridente Charlie, alheio à situação, apareceu repentinamente no ambiente, dando um enorme sorriso ao vê-los.

\- Oh, aí estão você dois, mocinhos. Sua mãe os está procurando. Ela quer começar o discurso de assinatura.

\- Muito bem. – sem nem ao menos um segundo olhar para Edward, Bella tomou a mão de seu pai e começou a avançar com ele para o local da festa – Vamos, Carlisle.

Ela ainda pôde ouvir alguns grunhidos e rosnados possessos de Edward atrás de si, mas o ignorou solenemente, indo em direção à concentração de pessoas perto do palco no jardim, ficando aliviada ao ver Alice acenando para ela na lateral da multidão. Ela viu a amiga lançar um olhar indagador na direção de Carlisle quando os dois se aproximaram, mas Bella apenas fez um movimento de cabeça, sinalizando para que ela deixasse aquilo passar por enquanto, já que Esme já estava começando a subir no palco com alguns papéis em suas mãos. Ela olhou ao redor ao chegar à pequena mesa no centro e pareceu satisfeita ao notar Bella e algo um pouco mais atrás dela, que provavelmente era Edward, não parecendo ter notado um deslumbrado Carlisle entre a multidão.

\- Boa noite. – Esme começou com um sorriso um pouco acanhado, mas ainda sim animado – Eu gostaria de começar dizendo que, se esta festa e todas as minhas realizações estão acontecendo no dia de hoje, é por conta dos meus filhos: Bella Swan e Edward Masen. Eles me apoiaram, me incentivaram, me deram esperança e, o mais importante de tudo, me amaram, mesmo quando eu já não fazia mais isso por mim mesma. Amo muito vocês, meus bebês. – ela fungou um pouco – E eles me incentivaram e me ajudaram a fazer esta festa para comemorar meu recomeço na vida.

\- Durante muito tempo, eu achei que talvez só servisse para seguir ordens. – ela continuou – Tanto que acabei acreditando que não tinha mais sonhos que eram só meus. Que eu não tinha mais ambições ou esperanças. Mas hoje, nessa festa, quero compartilhar com vocês minha alegria de ter descoberto o contrário. De ter começado a seguir meu sonho de ter uma ONG, de ter meus filhos ao meu lado, de fazer as pazes com o meu passado e ir atrás de descobrir quais são os meus sonhos e como posso criar novos. Hoje, depois de assinar esses documentos que representam o primeiro passo para que minha ONG para mães solteiras comece a existir, eu vou estar festejando não apenas meus 39 anos, mas também ao meu recomeço e à minha nova chance de viver. Muito obrigado por terem vindo hoje compartilhar isso comigo. Um brinde! – ela riu, um pouco chorosa, e ergueu uma taça de champanhe para o ar, sendo acompanhada por todos os demais convidados.

\- E um brinde... – emocionada, Esme pegou uma caneta e assinou seu nome no papel sobre a pequena mesa – À recém-criada ONG Lar de Mães.

Sob uma intensa salva de palmas, Bella viu sua mãe biológica, aquela mulher incrível que ela agradecia aos céus por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer, conviver e amar, enxugar as lágrimas um pouco antes de sorrir linda e emocionadamente para a platéia.

\- E também um brinde ao início do karaokê. - Bella percebeu que Esme pareceu ter tentando dar um grito, mas acabou por se conter no último minuto ao olhar na direção de suas amigas da alta sociedade, que claramente pareciam desagradavelmente surpresas pela apresentação do karaokê.

Uma música genérica começou, sinalizando que os aparelhos de som estavam ligados e funcionando. Querendo ficar mais próxima de Esme, Bella avançou entre as pessoas para estar quase ao lado do palco, mas isso infelizmente também a deixou ao lado do conjunto de senhoras intrusas na festa, que tinham seus rostos torcidos em caretas de julgamento, parecendo que tinham comido algo repugnante, enquanto observavam Esme colocar um sobretudo brilhante, fino e prateado, que em conjunto com o vestido, a fazia parecer uma diva de verdade, especialmente segurando o microfone enfeitado com pedras coloridas.

Ela estava linda. E Bella odiava ver como sua mãe, ao perceber o olhar crítico das senhoras e a presença de Carlisle, ficou visivelmente com as pernas trêmulas enquanto a melodia de _Super Trouper, _do _ABBA_, iniciou-se. Por um segundo, ela achou que Esme estava prestes a sair do palco, contudo, no momento esperado, ela começou a cantar, com a voz um pouco desafinada e bastante trêmula, dançando com movimentos lentos e tímidos.

Bella estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa com aquelas senhoras intrometidas ao vê-las dar pequenas risadas de deboche e cochichar entre si, quando ouviu um rosnado profundo atrás de si. Ela se virou, surpresa, para ver Edward com um olhar assassino, só que pela primeira vez não era direcionado a ela, mas sim ao conjunto de mulheres esnobes. Vendo que a música avançava e Esme ficava cada vez mais acanhada e sua face começava a demonstrar um traço de arrependimento, Bella tomou uma decisão. Indo até o lado de Edward, ela lhe disse, resoluta.

\- Você cuida delas. – ela apontou para a rodinha pedante – Eu vou ajudar Esme.

Edward a olhou irritado e desconfiado por um minuto, mas ao ouvir uma das mulheres dar uma risada de desdém um pouco mais alta, ele tirou os olhos de Bella e avançou até lá, como um dos cavaleiros do apocalipse.

Bella entendeu aquilo como um sim para sua trégua.

Avançando para o lado do palco, ela foi até o sistema de iluminação e fez um sinal de cumplicidade para o DJ que ela e Esme haviam contratado, demonstrando que faria algo. Ela tinha um pouco de experiência com isso por conta da curta época em que ajudara na banda do ex-namorado, o que não fazia tanto tempo assim. Girando alguns botões, ela configurou as luzes de uma maneira diferente, dando-lhe um brilho fractal, semelhante a um globo de discoteca feito de diamantes. Ela viu Esme parecer surpresa com a nova e linda luz sobre ela e olhou em sua direção, vendo Bella acenar e avançar até o lado do palco, perto das escadas.

Esme sorriu timidamente para ela, mas Bella percebeu que ela permanecia acanhada, as mãos trêmulas apertando o microfone enquanto a música avançava. Ao vê-la olhar ao redor para as pessoas, especialmente para Edward discutindo baixo com as senhoras, Bella entendeu, quando Esme olhou para seus lados mais imediatos, que apesar dos sorrisos encorajadores da maioria das pessoas, ela se sentia sozinha naquele palco.

Olhando para os microfones extras deixados ao lado da mesa de som, ela se perguntou se seria capaz de fazer aquilo de novo...

Porém, ao ouvir uma das mulheres descontentes, enquanto eram escoltadas por Edward para fora da propriedade, fazer uma vaia, Bella sabia que não poderia deixar sua mãe sozinha. Determinada, ela pegou o microfone e subiu no palco, a suave microfonia que a seguiu denunciando sua presença para Esme.

Bella se posicionou ao lado da mãe, respirando fundo antes de começar o refrão. Sua voz ressoou pelo ambiente e ela tentou se concentrar apenas em Esme, ao invés de no fato de que mais de trinta pares de olhos as observavam, mesmo que fossem olhos conhecidos. Na verdade, assim que ela encontrou a expressão maravilhada de Esme ao tê-la ao seu lado cantando, Bella sorriu suavemente e pegou sua mão, cantando aquela parte da música apenas para ela.

_So I'll be there when you arrive (Então estarei lá quando você chegar)_

_The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive (A visão de você me provará que ainda estou viva)_

_And when you take me in your arms (E quando você me tiver em seus braços)_

_And hold me tight (E me abraçar forte)_

_I know it's gonna mean so much tonight (Sei que significará muito hoje à noite)_

Ela viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto sorridente de Esme ao vê-la cantar e, no refrão, ela a viu tornar um profundo e eufórico fôlego para poder cantar junto a ela. Juntas, elas terminaram a música em meio a aplausos. Esme soluçou quando o último acorde soou e pulou em seu pescoço, abraçando-a com força.

\- Obrigado querida. Isso foi maravilhoso. – Esme soluçou em seu pescoço – Eu te amo, filha.

\- Eu também te amo, mãe. – Bella murmurou, aconchegando-se no abraço dela, contudo, repentinamente, Esme a afastou, para que elas pudessem se encarar e Bella ficou momentaneamente assustada, até que viu o rosto banhado em lágrimas de Esme, que ainda sim tinha um sorriso trêmulo e encantado.

\- Você... – Esme soluçou – Você me chamou de mãe.

Bella surpreendeu-se, pois nem ela mesma havia notado o que dissera. Contudo, o choque durou menos de um segundo, pois ela logo sorriu para o rosto emocionado de Esme e a abraçou novamente.

\- Sim, eu disse... Mãe. – ela suspirou e as duas se abraçaram por algum tempo, até que uma nova salva de palmas as surpreendeu, fazendo-as lembrar, com sorrisos envergonhados para a multidão, que elas tinham um público.

E Bella surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando _Dancing Queen, _também do _ABBA, _iniciou-se ao redor delas. Virando-se, ela arregalou os olhos ao ver Edward parado ao lado da mesa de som e do DJ, de braços cruzados e uma expressão ilegível, fitando-as. Porém, ao perceber o olhar de Bella, ele imediatamente tornou-se carrancudo e se afastou, sumindo entre as sombras do jardim.

\- Essa é minha música favorita! – ela exclamou - Você conta mais essa comigo, querida? – Esme perguntou com voz suplicante.

\- É claro, mãe. – Bella sorriu, amando como o rosto de Esme cintilava sempre que ela falava aquela palavra. Dentro da própria Bella havia uma doce concretização em assumir seu amor e apego por Esme ao dizê-la. Há algum tempo que ela já a considerava sua mãe e era uma sensação maravilhosa finalmente poder chamá-la como tal.

A animação de Esme ao cantar a música deixou Bella agradavelmente perplexa. Tudo o que ela pode fazer foi acompanhá-la cantando suavemente, pois não havia como dançar de maneira tão delicada e bonita quanto ela. Por isso, Bella apenas a observou se divertir e finalmente começar a aproveitar sua noite, inclusive esquecendo-se algumas vezes de cantar, por estar muito feliz em apenas observar a euforia de Esme.

O restante da noite se seguiu tranquila e maravilhosamente. Esme parecia estar no paraíso enquanto andava pela festa, cumprimentando seus convidados e apresentando Bella para suas amigas da "alta sociedade" e de outras ONG's, bebendo e voltando sempre para o karaokê. Após _Dancing Queen, _Bella escapuliu do palco e Esme não lhe pediu para voltar, ao que ela ficou bastante agradecida, apesar de ter que ouvir as gracinhas de Alice e Emmett ao retornar para onde eles estavam. E, outro ponto extremamente positivo, foi que ela não reviu a cara rabugenta de Edward pelo resto da noite e pode se concentrar completamente na conversa com Alice sobre o homem que ela havia conhecido, especialmente por Bella ter ficado bastante desconfiada quando Alice desconversou quando ela lhe pediu mais detalhes sobre ele, inclusive o nome.

\- Eu sei me cuidar, Bella. – ela revirou os olhos quando ela insistiu – E eu só estava flertando. Nós... Somos meio diferentes. – Alice desviou os olhos para o chão – Nem eu mesma sei se isso vai dar em alguma coisa. Então não se preocupe.

Bella pensou em insistir novamente, mas, vendo que a própria Alice parecia não querer tocar no assunto, ela resolveu deixá-la em paz por aquele momento, mas não pode deixar de ficar curiosa sobre aquele homem misterioso quando Alice voltou a sumir assim que ela tirou os olhos dela por um segundo para conversar algo com Rosalie.

Sem Alice, Bella se concentrou em tentar unir Esme e Carlisle em um mesmo lugar, mas aparentemente o destino não estava ao seu lado, pois um sempre desaparecia quando ela trazia o outro. Era frustrante saber que os dois ainda sentiam algo um pelo outro, mas que, novamente, estavam separados apenas porque não conversaram. Infelizmente, ao final da noite, ela recebeu uma mensagem no celular de Carlisle dizendo que ele havia ido embora, pois era óbvio que não era naquela noite que Esme aceitaria falar com ele, o que partiu um pouco o coração de Bella, imaginando o quão triste ele devia estar para ter ido embora sem se despedir de ninguém.

E, Bella tinha que admitir, outra razão pela qual ela estivera se concentrando em outras pessoas durante toda a noite, foi porque não queria deixar a raiva de Aro a dominar e deixar as pessoas perceberem o que realmente ela tinha em sua mente.

Mas aquela noite em que ela precisava se controlar já tinha acabado.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Our Last Summer

**Playlist: Our Last Summer - ABBA; **

**Knowing Me, Knowing You - ABBA;**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 10 – Our Last Summer

Era oficial.

Ela tinha como provar que Aro Volturi estava roubando o patrimônio de Marie Volturi desde muito antes de qualquer pessoa naquela família saber que Bella Swan existia.

Kate, Emmett e Angela tinham trabalhado arduamente durante uma semana para ajudá-la a organizar todos os documentos e provas necessárias. Enquanto isso, Bella havia se aproximado dos 2%, já que o projeto de Zafrina deu lucro mais cedo do que ambas esperavam. Contudo, agora que ela tinha todos os documentos em mãos, analisá-los a fez perceber que algo ainda não se encaixava.

\- Todo esse dinheiro na conta dele... – Bella refletiu, tensa – Ele não tirou toda essa quantidade das contas de Marie, mas ele também não trabalha... De onde o resto do dinheiro veio, então?

\- Essa é outra questão, Bella. – Angela arrumou seus óculos, ficando ereta na cadeira da cozinha dos Swan, onde Bella havia preferido juntar seus advogados e sua contadora para falar sobre aquele assunto, ao invés do escritório dos Volturi – Eu também pensei isso... Provavelmente ele está desviando dinheiro de outro lugar, também.

\- Ele é um homem rico, tem muitos contatos. – Kate deu de ombros – Pode ser qualquer pessoa, certo? Certamente a outra vítima vai desconfiar quando o denunciarmos.

\- Mesmo assim... – Bella continuava intrigada – Eu olhei toda a papelada dos Volturi. Aro quase não tinha ligações comerciais, já que sua irmã não lhe dava muita abertura para isso. Com quem mais ele teve ou tem contato que poderia ter tanto dinheiro...?

Foi quando ela realizou.

\- Masen! – ela ofegou.

\- Edward Masen?! – Emmett exclamou, perplexo. – O Volturi está tirando dinheiro dele?

\- Angela... – Bella atalhou, nervosa – Você olhou os extratos da conta de Aro. Tinha alguma transferência ou qualquer coisa assim que pudesse indicar que eles tinham negócios com a Masen Interprise?

\- Bem... – sua amiga refletiu – Havia algumas pequenas negociações, mas eram algo quase irrelevante, quase como se a Masen Interprise estivesse relutante em fazer negócios com ele. É claro, se ele tivesse um contato dentro da empresa, teria até como fazer esses desvios de uma maneira sutil, mas... Você tem certeza de que o dinheiro pode ter vindo deles?

\- Só o Masen teria tanto dinheiro assim... E ele estava roubando das minhas contas mesmo depois de eu ter limitado a acesso dele a elas. Aro daria um jeito. – Bella balançou a cabeça, perturbada.

\- Bem, e daí? – Emmett deu de ombros e, quando a irmã o olhou com olhos arregalados, ele explicou – Quer dizer, vamos lá, Bella. Não temos certeza se ele está sendo roubado e o cara tem sido uma dor na sua bunda desde o primeiro dia. Deixe ele se ferrar um pouco, por enquanto.

\- É o dinheiro de Esme, também. – Bella explicou – Se há a mínima possibilidade, eu tenho que dizer a eles. Não é certo esconder essa desconfiança, ainda mais porque, se Aro roubava da própria família, há uma enorme possibilidade dele ter roubado, ou estar roubando, de uma empresa tão grande quanto a de Edward.

\- Esme não lida com o dinheiro dos Masen, Bella. – Kate falou, claramente concordando com a opinião de Emmett – É claro que você pode contar para ela. Afinal, ela é sua mãe e merece saber, mas, para fazer algo verdadeiramente relevante, teríamos que convencer o próprio Masen de que Aro o está roubando. E, além de não temos provas, o principal de tudo... – ela gesticulou para Bella de cima a baixo – É que ele te odeia. Vai dar um jeito de dizer que você está inventando. Já vimos isso acontecer antes. Emmett tem razão, vamos deixar a questão dos Masen de lado.

Bella pensou por um momento, conjecturando como seria passar todo o tempo até o processo se firmar, sabendo que Aro podia estar prejudicando Edward, e permanecer calada, apenas aproveitando sua vingança, observando-o, quando finalmente a verdade viesse à tona, sofrer e se arrepender por sua péssima escolha de se aliar a Aro no começo.

Contudo, ao invés de sentir a ardente satisfação que sempre imaginara, ao longo daqueles meses, que sentiria ao prejudicar Edward de alguma maneira, ela sentiu apenas um frio remorso. Por mais que ela soubesse que Aro jamais roubaria dinheiro o suficiente da fortuna dos Masen para deixar Esme desamparada, Bella sabia que não poderia esconder algo como aquilo de sua mãe. E, quando sua mãe dissesse a Edward, ele provavelmente daria um jeito de tentar convencê-la de que não passava de uma mentira de Bella. Contudo, independente do que ela mesma dissesse, Masen não a consideraria sempre uma mentirosa e uma vigarista? Não seria melhor tê-lo odiando-a enquanto sua consciência estava limpa por ter sido honesta do que tê-lo odiando-a enquanto ela mesma se sentia culpada?

Sim, sua integridade valia mais do que uma vingança contra alguém de personalidade tão repugnante quanto Masen.

\- Dêem entrada ainda hoje no processo contra Aro. Se Edward acreditar em mim ou não, ou se quiser tomar o partido de Aro ou não, isso é problema dele. – ela afirmou, firmemente resoluta – Mas eu não vou permitir que aquele homem continue roubando um dinheiro que não é dele.

\- Você vai realmente tentar contar a ele? – Emmett suspirou, desgostoso e exausto.

\- Sim, e ainda hoje. – ela levantou-se, discando o número de Esme em seu celular – Não importa o que Edward já fez. Não é o jeito como ele me trata que vai me fazer agir contra os meus princípios. – ela explicou aos seus amigos, enquanto a chamada em seu ouvido era atendida.

\- Olá, minha querida, como você está? – Esme perguntou docemente.

\- Bem, mãe. – Bella tentou disfarçar a ansiedade em sua voz – Você está em casa agora?

\- Sim... Por que? – Esme perguntou, curiosa.

\- Nada de mais. – Bella riu, sem graça – Eu só queria visitar você hoje, se não tiver problema.

\- Você sabe que eu amo ver você. – Esme riu – Venha, por favor.

\- Hmmm... – Bella respirou fundo antes de perguntar – Edward também está em casa?

\- Bem... Sim. – Esme falou, relutante - Mas não deixe que isso impeça você de vir, filha. Podemos até mesmo ficar o tempo todo no meu quarto, se você quiser. Mas, sinceramente, eu acho que vocês precisam começar a tentar se dar bem e...

\- Tudo bem, mãe. – Bella a acalmou, aliviada por ela ter levado sua pergunta por esse lado e não desconfiado de sua pergunta estranha. Quando ela mesma imaginara que um dia perguntaria por Edward? – Eu vou mesmo assim, não se preocupe.

\- Por que você não vem agora mesmo? – sua mão perguntou, animada.

\- Eu... – Bella estava prestes a concordar, mas então lembrou-se algo – Tenho um compromisso agora, na hora do almoço. Mas prometo que vou aí assim que terminar.

\- Ótimo. – Esme concordou, alegremente – Vou estar esperando você.

\- Achei que você queria dizer para ele o mais rápido possível. – Kate questionou-a quando ela despediu-se de sua mãe e desligou.

\- Eu esqueci que tinha prometido almoçar com Carlisle. – Bella explicou, pegando sua bolsa – Aliás, já estou quase atrasada. Mas vou falar com Masen assim que o almoço terminar.

\- Não se preocupe, mana. Esses documentos vão estar na mão da lei ainda hoje também. – Emmett assegurou-a.

\- Obrigado, pessoal. – ela agradeceu com um sorriso – Me desejem sorte. – pediu, enquanto se afastava.

\- Desejo que você não sucumba ao desejo de arrancar a cabeça dele. – ela ouviu Kate rir, antes de sair pela porta.

Carlisle já estava sentado na pequena mesa do restaurante intimista perto do hospital quando ela chegou. Eles conversaram algumas amenidades enquanto comiam, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella tentava conjecturar como seria sua conversa com Edward.

O que não era difícil de imaginar.

\- E então, querida...? – ele perguntou – Como estão as coisas?

\- Oh... Bem. – ela deu de ombros, um pouco nervosa, pega de surpresa pela pergunta dele.

\- Tem certeza? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiado – Porque não parece.

Ela suspirou – Eu... Eu apenas descobri algumas coisas um pouco complicadas de se resolver, mas quero colocar as coisas nos eixos antes de contar para todos. – ela explicou – Prometo que você vai saber logo, então não se preocupe.

\- Está bem. Mas lembre-se de que eu estou aqui para você, está bem?

Ela sorriu para seu gentil e simpático pai e então uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça.

\- Sabe, eu estive pensando em tirar uma férias quando os seis meses finalmente terminarem. – ela disse uma meia verdade, já quem lhe dera aquela ideia foram todas as suas mães, incluindo Esme. Contudo, ela sabia que teria que voltar a trabalhar depois que tudo aquilo acabasse, por mais que odiasse essa perspectiva, ou perderia seu emprego.

\- Isso é ótimo. – Carlisle elogiou – No que você estava pensando? Ficar em casa ou viajar?

\- Viajar, com certeza. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, sorrateira – Esme me mostrou uma linda propriedade que vai ser dela, quando eu lhe der sua parte da herança. Não sei se você conhece. Se chama San Pedro.

\- A Ilha Esme?! – ele engasgou. Contudo, quando o choque pareceu passar, ele apenas suspirou tristemente, desviando os olhos dos dela – Sim, eu conheço. É lindo lá. Você realmente deveria conhecer.

\- Ótimo! – ela fingiu não ter notado a reação dele – Você deveria vir junto! Eu quero levar toda a minha família.

\- Hmmm, eu não acho que isso é uma boa ideia, Bella. – ele balançou a cabeça, incerto – Sabe, essa ilha... Foi um lugar especial para mim e para Esme no passado. Seria um pouco estranho ir lá novamente... Estando separados.

\- Especial como? – Bella se fingiu de desentendida, ignorando a última parte do que ele havia dito. Tudo o que ela queria era que ele falasse um pouco sobre seu relacionamento com Esme. Ao longo dos meses de convivência, ela percebera que falar sobre ela o enchia com amor, saudade e esperança, que ela esperava que ele pudesse recuperar para tentar falar com Esme novamente, já que depois da festa, ele também havia desistido de tentar se reconectar com ela.

\- Bem... – ela se surpreendeu ao ver Carlisle corar – Nós... Tivemos bons momentos lá. Foi um lugar especial para nosso namoro. Na verdade, eu a pedi em namoro lá.

\- Como você chegou até lá? – ela questionou, agora verdadeiramente confusa.

\- Quando eu era um jovenzinho audacioso... – ele riu – Eu pedi um emprego na casa da sua mãe quando tinha 15 anos e ela tinha 14, como ajudante de jardineiro junto com meu pai. Eu me apaixonei por ela no mesmo segundo em que a vi, mas ela era muito tímida. – ele fitou o chão com um olhar perdido e com um sorriso nostálgico – Então, poucos meses depois de nos conhecermos, eu ouvi sua... Marie dizendo que ia levá-la para a ilha nas férias. Ela queria que meu pai fosse cuidar da estufa que havia lá, então a convenci a me levar ao invés, por conta da brandicardia dele. Mas, na verdade, ela não o afetava há algum tempo já. – Carlisle riu – Eu só queria ficar perto da sua mãe.

\- Isso é muito fofo. – Bella suspirou, sabendo que o sorriso em seu rosto devia ser muito bobo. Mas o que ela podia fazer?

Ao contrário do que muitos podiam pensar, no fundo, ela era uma romântica.

\- Eu a pedi em namoro secretamente naquele ano. – Carlisle seguiu contando – Naquela época, ambos sabíamos que Marie jamais nos aceitaria. Mas então os anos passaram e nós continuamos nos encontrando em segredo. E, toda vez que elas iam para a ilha, eu dava um jeito de convencer Marie a me levar junto com ela. Quando estávamos lá, eu costumava ajudá-la a escapar do quarto durante a noite, para que pudéssemos andar juntos e conversar na praia. Uma vez, aluguei um pequeno barco para que pudéssemos navegar juntos pelo mar e, em outra vez, entrei escondido no quarto dela apenas para cravar nossas iniciais atrás da cama. - ele riu – A mãe dela quase me pegou e eu tive que me esconder no armário. Eram ótimos tempos e era um lugar maravilhoso. Foi lá que trocamos muitas promessas de amor... Foi lá que eu e ela... – ele parou abruptamente, corando ao fitá-la, com os olhos arregalados.

Bella riu da vergonha dele ao perceber o que quase lhe dissera. – Foi lá que eu fui concebida? - ela ofereceu a explicação, ainda com um sorriso divertido.

\- Bem, sim. – Carlisle sorriu, ainda bastante acanhado – Sabe...? – deu uma risada triste – Costumávamos dizer que nos casaríamos naquele lugar. Mas isso é passado. Não importa mais. – ele suspirou, a expressão tornando-se sombria.

\- Não, não. – Bella negou rapidamente – A história de vocês é muito bonita para acabar assim.

\- Já acabou, Bella. – ele deu de ombros, desgostoso – O filho dela deixou isso bem claro para mim naquela noite.

\- Quem? Edward?! - ela perguntou, revoltada – Não acredite no que ele diz! Ele acha que todos que chegam perto de Esme querem se aproveitar dela. – ela revirou os olhos – Ele é um idiota. Não importa o que ele tenha dito para você, não acredite.

\- Mas ele me mostrou o novo namorado dela. – Carlisle murmurou, tristemente.

\- Namorado? Ela não está namorando ninguém. – Bella desmentiu – Todos os homens que estavam lá naquela noite eram apenas amigos dela. Pessoas que administram ONG's e estavam ajudando ela...

\- Bella... – ela a parou – Está tudo bem. Eu estou concentrado em superar isso agora. É hora de nós dois seguirmos em frente – ele sorriu docemente para ela – Podemos não ter ficado juntos, mas já fizemos algo maravilhoso: Você. E esse é o maior orgulho da minha vida.

\- Carlisle...

\- Oh, minha nossa. Olhe a hora. – ele olhou para seu relógio de pulso e se levantou, indo beijar sua testa – Está quase na hora do meu plantão recomeçar. Eu preciso voltar. Foi ótimo ver você hoje, querida. Que tal ir jantar na casa dos meus pais depois de amanhã, se você puder?

\- Eu adoraria. – ela sorriu e beijou sua bochecha, triste por vê-lo desistir.

Enquanto viajava no táxi até a casa de Esme, Bella seriamente debateu consigo mesma se não deveria desistir de avisar a Edward sobre os roubos de Aro, como forma de punição por ter mentido daquela maneira para Carlisle e feito morrer o último fio de esperança que seu pai tinha em reviver seu amor com Esme. Contudo, ao parar em frente ao Solar Masen, ela soube que era algo que não poderia fazer. Até porque, ela não estava fazendo aquilo por Edward, mas sim por sua própria ética e pela lealdade à Esme.

Ela a recebeu alegremente na sala de estar, deixando de lado alguns papéis que estava olhando, para poder abraçá-la.

\- Eu fico tão feliz quando você me visita, meu amor. – ela beijou-lhe as bochechas – Você gostaria de fazer um lanche?

\- Não, obrigado, eu acabei de almoçar.

\- Bem, eu tenho uma boa notícia para você, por mais que me doa dizer isso. – sua mãe fez uma careta – Edward saiu agora a pouco para uma reunião de última hora. Ele deve passar no mínimo três horas fora.

\- Oh! – Bella exclamou, tentando conter sua decepção. Agora ela teria que esperar a tarde inteira por aquele idiota! Era incrível como ele conseguia irritá-la mesmo não estando fisicamente presente.

Incerta, Bella se perguntou qual assunto deveria abordar primeiro e, ao se lembrar do que Carlisle havia lhe dito, ela decidiu que passaria aquilo a limpo antes de qualquer coisa, apesar de já saber qual seria a resposta.

\- Esme... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- É claro, querida. – Esme colocou na mesa a xícara de chá que estava tomando – O que você quer saber?

\- Desculpe perguntar isso, mas... Você tem um namorado ou um pretendente?

\- Oh, Bella, claro que não. – Esme negou ferozmente – Eu não estou pronta para isso ainda. Sinceramente, não tenho a mínima vontade de conhecer outros homens – Bella não deixou de perceber que, inconscientemente, ela usou a palavras _outros_ – Porque você pergunta?

\- Porque Edward disse que você tinha um namorado. – Bella denunciou – Para Carlisle. No dia da festa do karaokê.

O corpo de Esme retesou de surpresa por um momento – Mas... Por que ele faria isso?

\- Porque ele não quer que vocês tenham a chance de se entender. – Bella suspirou, irritada pela mera menção a ele.

\- Quem contou isso a você? – ela questionou, perturbada.

\- O próprio Carlisle. Nós conversamos bastante hoje na hora do almoço sobre a Ilha Esme... E sobre vocês dois. – Bella deu um sorriso doce – Ele me contou sobre como ela foi marcante para o relacionamento de você dois.

\- Ele contou? – Esme parecia jovem, insegura e encantada quando fez aquela pergunta.

\- Sim, ele me contou sobre como ele trabalhava lá como jardineiro. E me contou sobre a canoa e as iniciais de vocês atrás da cama. – ela deu uma risadinha.

\- Ele lembrou das iniciais? – Esme perguntou com voz distante, parecendo agradavelmente surpresa, mas então pareceu voltar à realidade e balançou a cabeça, pigarreando – Independente disso, provavelmente foi apenas um mal entendido por parte de Edward. Afinal, mesmo antes disso, Carlisle não atendeu minhas ligações e... Confesso que tentei ligar novamente algumas vezes depois que nós duas tivemos aquela conversa.

\- Eu tenho certeza que há uma explicação para isso...

\- Não, Bella, eu... Eu acho que não deveríamos voltar com esse assunto.

\- Eu apenas não quero deixar que Edward manipule você assim. – ela suspirou, ficando surpresa ao perceber que Esme a olhava com uma expressão engraçada.

\- Se ao menos você pudesse saber como se parece com ele dizendo essa frase... – sua mãe balançou a cabeça, divertida.

Bella abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada e irritada ao mesmo tempo, ao perceber que realmente aquele era o tipo de frase que Edward devia dizer o tempo todo ao mencioná-la. Ainda envergonhada, ela se desculpou. – Sinto muito, Esme. Eu não queria me intrometer, eu apenas... Fico triste de ver que a história de vocês terminou desse jeito.

\- Eu sei, querida. – Esme sorriu, compreensiva – Terminar algo nunca é fácil. Mas o melhor para todos nós é superar isso. – ela enxugou rapidamente uma lágrima e forçou um sorriso – Por que não mudamos de assunto?

\- Claro. Então... O que são esses papéis que você estava lendo? – Bella perguntou, respeitando o pedido de sua mãe, ainda que estivesse decepcionada e frustrada com aquela situação.

\- São os documentos sobre financiamento da minha ONG. – Esme visivelmente se animou– A maioria deles fala sobre como conseguir fundos e parcerias, mas, sinceramente, não entendo nem metade dos termos de economia. – ela deu uma risada envergonhada.

\- Por que não me deixa dar uma olhada? – Bella sugeriu com um sorriso – Isso soa como a minha área.

De repente, pelas próximas horas, Bella se viu total e completamente mergulhada em explicar à Esme o que a lei lhe permitia fazer pela ONG e explicar-lhe como ela poderia maximizar as possibilidades que tinha, sendo uma instituição recém-nascida. Ela também deu-lhe algumas ideias sobre infra-estrutura e como ela poderia administrar tudo de uma maneira sustentável .

\- Essas ideias são fantásticas, Bella! – Esme pegou em determinado momento, parecendo absolutamente maravilhada – E você explica todos esses termos de maneira tão clara... O que você acha de vir comigo para encontrar meus advogados quando nós formos discutir sobre isso de novo?

\- Eu adoraria. – Bella exclamou, verdadeiramente muito animada – Eu posso pesquisar sobre administração de ONG's. Entender mais sobre o assunto especificamente vai me ajudar a ser mais útil e...

\- Mas, Bella... – Esme a interrompeu, preocupada – Você já tem tanto para fazer... Não quero que se sobrecarregue só porque quer me ajudar.

\- Eu sei... Mas, eu realmente gostei muito de planejar junto com você. – Bella explicou – Eu nunca imaginei como seria incrível trabalhar com finanças em prol de algo tão nobre... Geralmente, no meu trabalho, eu organizo as contas de pessoas que só pensam em si mesmas. Mas isso... – ela gesticulou para os papéis que as duas estiveram discutindo – Isso é fantástico. É o tipo de projeto que deixa você feliz em fazer contas, porque sabe que aquilo vai ajudar alguém e não apenas manter a fortuna de um velho imbecil. – ela grunhiu, desabafando.

\- Bem... Se é assim... – Esme refletiu, com um sorriso maravilhado pelo discurso da filha – Por que você também não acompanha a mim e à equipe da ONG quando formos até os centros públicos para convidar algumas pessoas a serem ajudadas pela ONG? Não sabemos a data exata ainda de quando faremos isso, mas esperamos que seja logo.

\- Oh, Esme. Eu amaria. – os olhos de Bella brilharam, o que fez Esme rir e a abraçar, até dar-se conta de algo.

\- Oh, olhe a hora. – Esme exclamou, olhando o relógio que marcava quase dezenove horas – Edward deve estar voltando a qualquer momento.

Bella congelou, perplexa tanto pelo tempo ter passado tão rápido enquanto ela conversava sobre a ONG, quanto por aquilo tê-la feito se esquecer completamente de porque viera até ali em primeiro lugar: falar com Masen.

\- Hã... Esme... Tem algo que eu preciso falar com você antes que ele chegue.

\- É claro, querida. O que é?

Após alguns minutos de explicação, Esme ficou estática no lugar, antes de ficar completamente enfurecida. Bella só a havia visto mais furiosa quando ela descobrira que Aro tinha pretendido agredi-la, há mais de um mês atrás.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que aquele homem teve a petulância de roubar da minha mãe, a própria irmã, e de você! E também do meu filho! – sua mãe vociferou – Oh, Bella, eu espero que vocês o coloquem na cadeia! E espere só até Edward descobrir! Ele vai...

\- Espere, Esme. – ela tentou acalmá-la – Eu só tenho provas que ele estava roubando de contas que estavam em meu nome. Quanto a Edward, isso é apenas uma especulação minha. Talvez não seja das contas dele o dinheiro que Aro desviou. Eu vim aqui apenas para deixar vocês de sobreaviso.

\- Mas eu vou ter certeza de que Edward acredite em você!

\- Não, Esme. – ela afirmou suavemente – Não quero que você se desgaste com isso. Eu falo com Edward.

\- Falar o quê? – ela virou-se ao som da voz grave, para ver Masen avançando pela sala de estar, com o paletó no braço e os primeiros botões da camisa desfeitos, parecendo irritado – como sempre – e ao mesmo tempo curioso.

\- Sobre algo muito importante. – Bella afirmou seriamente – Mãe, será que poderia nos deixar a sós, por favor?

Esme assentiu e deixou a sala, ainda parecendo dividida entre a preocupação e a fúria.

\- Muito bem. – Edward bufou, largando no sofá o paletó e cruzando os braços sobre o peito – O que é tão importante que você tem que falar diretamente comigo, Swan?

\- Vou ser direta com você, Masen. – ela não pode deixar de pronunciar o nome dele com certo desdém – Eu descobri que Aro Volturi está desviando dinheiro das contas de Marie Volturi. E não apenas delas. Vim aqui hoje para avisar você que talvez ele possa estar roubando você também.

Edward ficou parado por um segundo, apenas analisando-a. Quando finalmente falou, sua voz escorria descontentamento.

\- E você tem provas sobre isso?

\- Tenho provas o suficiente para abrir um processo contra ele por fraude no que diz respeito às minhas contas, o que meus advogados já fizeram. – ela informou-o, friamente – Quanto às suas contas, tenho apenas a evidência de que Aro não tirou todo o dinheiro que ele e os filhos têm em suas contas na Suíça da fortuna de Marie. Além disso, as formas de ganho deles jamais dariam tanto retorno, o que indica que provavelmente ele está tirando dinheiro de outro lugar. Provavelmente, também, de maneira ilícita, como esteve fazendo até agora nas contas da própria família, não apenas desde que eu às assumi, mas há muito tempo já.

Depois de um segundo de silêncio, Edward voltou a falar, desdenhosamente – Então, você veio até a minha casa, acusar Aro, que obviamente é um desafeto seu, de ter me roubado, sem quaisquer provas sobre isso além dos seus "provavelmente".

Bella suspirou, ficando frustrada, mesmo já esperando por aquela reação desde o segundo em que decidira vir conversar com aquele homem. – Não, eu vim até aqui precavê-lo de que a índole de Aro Volturi não é confiável. Sei que já rompeu relações com ele, mas isso não significa que ele não possa ter desviado esse dinheiro enquanto ainda mantinham alguma proximidade...

\- E você ainda insiste com isso...? – Edward parecia incrédulo - Insiste em querer parecer a vítima de todas as situações em que entra? – ele rosnou – Me diga uma boa razão para eu acreditar em você, Swan.

Bella o olhou fixamente por alguns segundos, seu comportamento tão previsível que ela nem sequer estava com raiva.

\- Não tenho nenhuma razão. – ela balançou a cabeça friamente – Sei que não há nada que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer que o levaria a ter alguma consideração por mim. E, sinceramente, eu não quero. – ela deu de ombros, sincera – Sua opinião sobre mim é algo que eu não poderia me importar menos. Vim aqui hoje porque queria apenas deixá-lo ciente do que descobri e do que pode estar ameaçando-o. Agora que já fiz isso, não preciso mais ficar aqui aturando você. – ela bufou, pegando sua bolsa do encosto do sofá.

\- E não é com esse comportamento ou essas histórias que conquistará minha confiança, Srta. Swan, acredite em mim. – ele rolou os olhos enquanto ela passava por ele. Contudo, antes de ir, ela percebeu que tinha uma última coisa para dizer a ele.

\- Sua confiança é algo que não desejo, Sr. Masen. – ela falou, olhando-o por cima do ombro com total desdém – Mas se seus preconceitos infundados são realmente tão profundos a ponto de não querer nem ao menos repassar seus negócios passados com os Volturi apenas porque me detesta, então sua personalidade é mais hedionda e vazia do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado. – ela o mediu de cima a baixo e finalmente se virou, querendo se livrar da presença dele e se despedir de Esme, antes de ir embora.

\- Tenha uma boa noite, Sr. Masen.


	12. Capítulo 11 - Just Give Me a Reason

**Faz um tempo que eu não agradeço as visualizações, comentários, favoritos e etc. Peço desculpas por isso. Então, o meu mais sincero "Muitíssimo Obrigado" para todos que tem acompanhado essa fanfic até agora. Vocês são todos incríveis! **

**Ah, e aqui vai um pequeno spoiler: parte do próximo capítulo será um POV de Edward. **

**Playlist: Just Give Me a Reason – P!nk ft. Nate Ruess (Ponto de Vista de Esme e Carlisle); **

**Revenge – P!nk ft. Eminem (Ponto de Vista de Bella);**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 11 – Just Give Me a Reason

O alívio que Bella sentiu ao ver aqueles dados foi algo tão intenso que quase a fez desmaiar.

Já na última quinzena do sexto mês estipulado pelo testamento de Marie Volturi, ela se pegou a beira de lágrimas ao receber a prova escrita de que ela não havia conseguido 3% de lucro.

Ela conseguira 4%.

Depois de todos aqueles problemas: os primeiros dois meses infernais, a convivência com os Volturi, a presença terrível de Edward Masen e a descoberta dos roubos de Aro... Ela conseguira. Ela vencera todas aquelas adversidades e, sendo muito franca, uma parte do alívio vinha também do fato de que ela não tinha fracassado. Sua confiança em si mesma tinha estado em uma corda bamba durante todos aqueles meses e agora parecia que ela tinha se equilibrado.

Com as pernas um pouco trêmulas, ela se sentou na cadeira aveludada do escritório da casa dos Volturi. Tudo estava muito mais tranquilo naquela casa desde que Aro fora oficialmente julgado e condenado duas semanas atrás. Ela ficara surpresa com o quão rápida uma condenação podia ser feita quando um dos prejudicados era alguém poderoso. É claro que o processo iniciado por Bella havia sido um dos pregos no caixão de Aro. Contudo, a estaca que o destruíra foi o processo de Edward.

Porque parte do dinheiro nas contas de Aro vinha realmente de suas antigas transações com a Masen Interprise. E não somente as contas que ela encontrara na Suíça, mas também em contas secretas em diversos lugares do mundo que foram descobertas durante as investigações. Por conta delas, a Suprema Corte condenou Aro e James a 10 anos de prisão. Markus e Kaius foram descobertos como seus comparsas e seus julgamentos seriam em breve. Enquanto isso, Felix e Tanya tinham viajado para algum lugar que ela não sabia exatamente onde era. Seus nomes tinham sido citados no processo e eles ainda estavam sendo cogitados como comparsas e laranjas de seu pai, apesar dos advogados deles estarem fazendo de tudo para provar que Aro e James usavam suas contas como forma de lavagem de dinheiro, o que Bella não duvidava.

A questão era que o escândalo não retirara apenas a liberdade e os status dos Volturi. Tirou também o direito que eles tinham como herdeiros da fortuna de Marie Volturi. Graças às cláusulas do acordo que eles mesmos apoiaram Edward a fazer, as provas coletadas pela polícia os retiraram da herança automaticamente. E agora, Esme era a última herdeira dos Volturi.

Apenas três dias atrás, Bella, Esme, Edythe e, infelizmente, também Edward, - que, felizmente, permanecera absolutamente quieto e sem encará-la durante um segundo sequer – se reuniram naquela mesma sala para assinar os documentos de repasse de tudo o que Bella havia recebido para Esme, já que Edythe se recusara permanentemente a receber qualquer coisa da irmã que apenas lhe virara as costas durante toda a sua vida. Com a proximidade do fim do sexto mês e a quase certeza de que os 3% seriam completados, Bella resolveu deixar os documentos assinados e prontos para serem postos em prática tão cedo quanto possível. No segundo em ela fosse oficialmente a dona da fortuna dos Volturi, Kate e Jasper estariam a postos para passar tudo para Esme imediatamente.

E agora, com a certeza de que ela não apenas cumprira a cláusula, como também ultrapassara a expectativa, isso também significava uma certeza de que Esme receberia tudo aquilo que lhe era de direito e que, Bella sabia, investiria boa parte daquilo em sua ONG, que estava em um crescimento constante.

A ONG havia se tornado algo muito especial para Bella também. Na verdade, ela se tornara uma de suas maiores alegrias. Vê-la crescer, ajudar cada vez mais mulheres com histórias tristes e cruéis que estavam sendo forçadas a abandonarem seus amados bebês, tinha feito da vida de Bella algo não mais monótono, como antigamente. Agora ela se sentia verdadeiramente útil.

Ela se sentia realizada.

Fazia muito tempo, na verdade desde sua infância, que ela não parava simplesmente para pensar o quanto era feliz e abençoada por tudo o que tinha. Mas tudo o que havia lhe acontecido até ali naquele ano havia feito sua alegria de viver ressurgir. Por isso, quando o ela conseguiu conter o choro de alegria que quase derramara, ela passou a ligar para cada um dos membros de sua família para dar a boa notícia.

\- E como vamos comemorar? – ela quase podia ver Alice pulando de felicidade enquanto lhe dizia sobre os 4%.

\- Eu não sei. – Bella riu, com toda a sinceridade – Eu pensei em um jantar ou coisa assim. O que você acha?

\- O quê? Nada de karaokê? – sua amiga zombou.

\- Não. Mas eu vou comer tanto mousse de chocolate que vão ter me dar uma injeção de insulina. – Bella planejou, salivando só de pensar.

\- O sonho de toda a garota. – Alice riu.

\- E acho que vou pagar um bom restaurante. – ela refletiu – É realmente algo a se comemorar seriamente. Eu não quero que nenhuma das minhas mães se esforce para cozinhar. Vai ser uma comemoração para todos nós aproveitarmos.

\- Eu conheço o restaurante perfeito. – Alice se animou. – É em um hotel e é lindo. Ótima comida e com salões pequenos... Bem, pequenos para o padrão dos ricos, que podem ser alugados. Você vai amar.

Bella riu – Reserve, Alice. Eu só quero comemorar que isso tudo vai oficialmente terminar.

\- Permita-me dar-lhe minhas congratulações, madame. – Antônio lhe sorriu, entrando com um carrinho de mão que continha biscoitos e chá, quando ela finalmente desligou a ligação com sua melhor amiga – Sua perseverança foi algo realmente heróico.

\- Obrigado, Antônio. – ela colocou a mão no ombro dele – Não só pelos biscoitos de hoje, mas por ter sido gentil e me ajudado durante todos esses meses. Espero que você finalmente possa me chamar de Bella, quando eu já não for mais a herdeira de Marie, e que possamos ser amigos.

\- Não precisa me agradecer, Isabella. – ele lhe respondeu, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais – E, sim, eu gostaria que a senhorita me considerasse como seu amigo, certamente.

\- Você já pensou no que vai fazer quando Esme for a dona desse lugar? – ela questionou-o, curiosa – Você pensa em se aposentar? Ou planeja trabalhar como mordomo de Esme um pouco?

\- Eu não tenho a menor necessidade de me aposentar. – ele deu uma pequena e suave risada – De fato, já conversei com sua mãe sobre isso. Eu revezarei meu tempo entre auxiliar o mordomo dela no Solar Masen e manter a mansão dos Volturi em ordem. E... – a expressão dele tornou-se sombria – E eu também vou ficar responsável por supervisionar cotidianamente o estado de saúde da Sra. Volturi.

Bella suspirou. Perto do julgamento de Aro, Marie tivera uma parada cardiorrespiratória e todos acharam que seria o momento em que ela faleceria. Contudo, depois de mais alguns dias agonizando, seu estado instável não se modificou, mas ainda sim ela não faleceu e os médicos perpetuaram o coma induzido. Aquele susto fez Esme voltar a visitar o leito da mãe algumas vezes por semana.

\- Ela me tirou você... – ela havia dito uma vez para Bella, explicando que ainda não a havia perdoado, mas ainda sim não podia deixar de visitá-la – Mas ela ainda é minha mãe. Ela está sofrendo por todo o mal que fez agora e eu quero estar ao lado dela. Logo não terei mais essa chance.

Felizmente, Esme jamais pedira a Bella para visitar Marie no hospital. Se um dia ela fosse, seria porque estava se sentindo obrigada e não porque queria conhecer aquela mulher. Contudo, naquele momento, vendo a expressão levemente perturbada de Antônio, ela lembrou-se daquilo que Tanya lhe dissera muito tempo atrás: _Dormindo com o mordomo. _

Seria aquilo real? Marie e que mordomo poderiam ter tido um caso? Especulativa, Bella tirou um minuto para analisar o Sr. Gonzales. Ele definitivamente era um senhor bem apessoado, que envelhecera muito bem. Em sua juventude, ele devia ter sido ainda mais belo. Provavelmente o estereótipo de homem latino atraente. E, pelo que ela sabia, Marie havia ficado viúva muito cedo. Ela podia imaginar os dois acabando por se envolver em determinado momento da vida, ainda mais quando Esme era apenas uma criança que necessitava de cuidados que, segundo sua própria mãe confirmara, sempre era Antônio que dava.

Todavia, por fim, Bella decidiu que aquilo não importava. A história dos dois era apenas dos dois.

Pelo menos esse era o mantra que ela repetia para si mesma quando via Carlisle e Esme tentando fingir que estavam bem, mesmo separados, quando na verdade suspiravam pelos cantos com saudades um do outro. Ela havia prometido a si mesma que não se intrometeria mais na história deles e vinha cumprindo com esse justamente, por mais que vê-los de coração partido a entristecesse.

\- Acho que a senhorita já está atrasada para seu encontro com sua mãe, na ONG. – Antônio lembrou-a, voltando a ficar com a expressão agradavelmente neutra depois de se recuperar de seu momento pensativo.

\- Ah, obrigado por me avisar. – Bella correu para pegar seu casaco.

\- Tomarei a liberdade de mandar os mais recentes dados para o Sr. Masen. – ele falou, recolhendo os papéis de cima da mesa.

\- Obrigado, Antônio. – Bella bufou – Não sabe como estou ansiosa pelo momento em que não vou ter que dar mais nenhuma satisfação a ele.

Verdade seja dita, Edward havia parado de incomodá-la depois da noite em que ela o avisara sobre Aro. Na verdade, ele simplesmente parara de aparecer, o que era o maior favor que ele poderia lhe fazer. Agora que os 3% de lucro haviam sido alcançados, sua maior ambição passou a ser nunca mais ter que olhar para a cara dele novamente.

Apressada, Bella saiu em disparada em direção à sede da ONG. Naquele dia, seria ministrada uma palestra que ela tinha encomendado sobre cuidados pessoais e auto-conhecimento corporal, já que identificara uma carência de conhecimentos nesse sentido entre as mulheres que estavam sendo abrigadas. Era realmente incrível poder usar suas habilidades de administração e economia para manter aquelas mulheres e seus filhos protegidos e providos.

Esme já a estava esperando na porta assim que chegou. As mulheres que estavam morando na sede, 07 no total, vieram cumprimentá-la e contar-lhes as novidades, em sua maioria sobre os bebês e suas mais recentes e simples conquistas.

\- Querida, eu vou ver se a palestrante já está pronta para começarmos. – sua mãe lhe disse quando elas tinham acabado de sentar-se na primeira fila – Pode pegar meu celular e tentar ligar para o representante do equipamento de som? Eu não sei porquê, mas não consigo mais. Lembro que mexi em alguma coisa enquanto tentava mandar mensagens e o número não aparece mais. Eu realmente deveria me conformar a só ligar para as pessoas. – ela suspirou – Eu nunca consigo aprender a mandar essa coisa de mensagens.

\- Tudo bem, mãe. – Bella sorriu – Qualquer coisa, eu posso ligar do meu próprio celular.

E foi realmente o que Bella acabou tendo que fazer, já que o contato havia realmente desaparecido da lista de Esme. Contudo, curiosa, enquanto esperava a palestra começar e sua mãe retornar, ela continuou mexendo no celular, tentando descobrir o que Esme fizera. Sua busca acabou por levá-la até um de seus aplicativos, que aparentemente servia para bloquear chamadas indesejadas. Uma rápida descrição de sua função apareceu quando ela clicou nele: "O bloqueio de um número impede que este número entre em contato com você e que você entre em contato com esse número, ainda que ele permaneça em sua lista telefônica, caso essa função seja ativada.". Dando de ombros, ela clicou mais algumas vezes até finalmente encontrar a lista de números bloqueados e riu ao ver de quem era o primeiro da lista: do responsável pelo equipamento de som. Provavelmente Esme o tinha bloqueado sem querer. E ela estava prestes a tirar sua atenção do celular de sua mãe, quando seus olhos acabaram pousando em um número conhecido.

Carlisle.

Seu número estava bloqueado. Desde o dia seguinte à festa surpresa que organizaram para ela.

Ela congelou por um segundo. Será que era aquilo que havia acontecido? Será que Esme havia tentado ligar para ele e o bloqueado sem querer? Mas como se a própria Esme dissera que sabia telefonar? Será que ela havia tentado mandar mensagens? Mas, por que, se ela mesma disse que não sabia mandar mensagens? Por mais que ela realmente pudesse ter acabado por bloqueá-lo sem querer... Algo não estava batendo.

\- Você conseguiu ligar, querida? – sua mãe interrompeu seus pensamentos, sentando-se ao lado dela.

\- Sim... Eu... Eu consegui. – Bella falou, ainda pensativa – Esme... Você mexe muito no seu celular? Quer dizer... Tem mexido muito nele nesses últimos meses?

\- Bem, geralmente eu só telefono. – ela refletiu – Quando preciso de ajuda para mais do que isso, peço ao Edward. Por que, eu fiz algo errado que deixou o celular com defeito?

\- Não... Não... – Bella murmurou, focando-se em apenas um ponto do que ela falara – Edward usou seu celular? Quer dizer... Ele usou seu celular depois... Depois daquela festa surpresa que vocês fizeram para mim, mais especificamente?

\- É bem possível... Por que está perguntando, Bella? Está tudo bem? – Esme questionou-a, preocupada.

Ela não podia acreditar... Aquele maldito, arrogante, rabugento, idiota... Havia bloqueado o número de Carlisle no celular de Esme e impedido-a de estabelecer contato com ele e ele com ela.

\- Esme... – ela rosnou baixo, tentando se controlar – Foi você quem baixou esse aplicativo? – ela lhe mostrou o ícone na última tela de seu celular.

\- Hã... Não. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – Eu nem presto muita atenção neles. Edward coloca no meu celular todos os que ele acha que eu preciso.

Deus, ela estava furiosa. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos diante da forte necessidade que ela sentiu de socar alguma coisa. De preferência a cara daquele... Daquele... Daquele imbecil! Como ele tinha ousado fazer aquilo com Esme? Com a própria mãe? Mentir para ela desse jeito?

\- Bella? – Esme ofegou, alarmada ao ver como ela havia ficado – Você está bem?

Com os dentes trincados, ela olhou de relance para o centro do círculo de cadeiras, confirmando que a palestra ainda estava longe de começar. Respirando fundo, ela conteve seu ódio o suficiente para contar a Esme o que descobrira e, mesmo quando sua mãe inocentemente se recusou a acreditar que Edward faria aquilo com ela, Bella sabia a verdade.

E Edward Masen teria sorte de permanecer com cabeça sobre os ombros se cruzasse o caminho dela novamente.

(***)

Três dias.

Três dias se passaram desde que Bella descobrira o que Edward havia feito e, desde então, aquele mesmo ódio explosivo vinha queimando dentro dela, especialmente quando Esme lhe telefonara, no mesmo dia da palestra, ao chegar em casa, para dizer que Edward negara ter feito aquilo e que dera milhares de explicações lógicas para o que possivelmente tinha acontecido. Deus, Bella daria tudo para enrolar suas mãos em torno de seu pescoço esnobe para fazê-lo admitir como havia enganado e manipulado a própria mãe.

O pior de tudo era que Esme havia permanecido firme em sua decisão de superar Carlisle, mesmo com a revelação do porquê deles não terem conseguido se comunicar a meses atrás.

\- Foi apenas um mal entendido tudo o que aconteceu, filha. – ela havia lhe dito pelo telefone, a voz soando triste, mas ainda sim determinada – E, bem, talvez essa coincidência tenha sido um sinal. Sempre que tentamos nos encontrar, algo acontece... Talvez simplesmente devêssemos desistir. Temos vivido nossas vidas um sem o outro há muito tempo... E, aparentemente, é assim que deve ser.

\- Bella, tente ficar menos tensa, pelo amor de Deus! – Alice grunhiu, interrompendo seus pensamentos e apertou o laço branco do vestido azul-perolado em volta de sua cintura para chamar sua atenção – Hoje é um dia para comemorar, não é?

\- Eu sei, Allie. – Bella suspirou, frustrada – Mas eu vou odiar me sentar para jantar hoje e ter que ver Esme e Carlisle achando que não vale a pena tentar serem felizes novamente só por conta dos mentiras daquele imbecil, desgraçado, maior filho da...

\- Sua mãe. – Alice completou com um suspiro – Você tem razão de estar com raiva, Bella, ele é realmente um idiota. Mas, ao invés de concentrar suas energias em ficar furiosa com ele, por que não se foca em tentar convencer seus pais a se darem uma nova chance?

\- Eu tentei. – Bella murmurou, tristemente – E tentei várias vezes. Mas parece que tudo realmente sempre conspira contra eles. E... Eu não quero ser como o Masen. – ela confessou – Não quero armar algo para que eles fiquem juntos ou tentar forçá-los a isso. Eu só queria que eles tentassem novamente, porque é obvio que ainda estão apaixonados, mas... Se isso não acontecer por decisão deles... – ela olhou para Alice pelo reflexo do espelho que elas estavam paradas em frente – Então não faz sentido acontecer por decisão minha.

\- Você sempre tem razão, mamãe Bella. – Alice zombou suavemente, a abraçando pelos ombros, confortando-a – Então tente se concentrar em outra coisa. Concentre-se no quanto Esme e você estão felizes com a ONG e o quanto é obvio que Carlisle ama ter você como filha. Mesmo que não seja juntos, eles ainda podem ser felizes.

\- Eu sei. Eu... Eu só não queria deixar Masen ganhar no final. – ela rugiu – Não é justo que ele tenha conseguido separá-los.

\- Bem... – Alice refletiu, terminando de arrumar seu novo vestido em Bella – O hotel é muito romântico... Quem sabe eles não se deixam levar pelo luar e as luzes de velas?

\- Com minhas mães, meus avós, as crianças, Emmett, Rosalie, você, Zafrina, Kate, Angela, Ben, Antônio e eu no mesmo ambiente? – Bella riu – Boa sorte com isso.

\- Eles conseguiram burlar alguém como a mãe dela para conceber você. – Alice deu de ombros, conferindo seu próprio vestido e maquiagem no espelho – Não os subestime.

Respirando fundo, Bella tentou ignorar sua fúria e se concentrar nas conversas de sua família dentro do carro, no caminho para o jantar. Mesmo que uma parte de seu coração se partisse por saber que alguém como Edward havia acabado com as chances de pessoas tão maravilhosas como Esme e Carlisle, ela tinha perfeita consciência de que tinha muito a comemorar e agradecer. Ela havia sido abençoada em poder conhecer seus pais biológicos e tê-los em sua vida, ao mesmo tempo em que sua família permanecia unida e ao seu lado. Aquela noite seria de alegria.

E ela não deixaria Edward Masen estragar isso.

O hotel e sua suntuosa sala de jantar reservada, cercada por um belo jardim, era muito mais do que Alice prometera e Bella tinha que admitir que era realmente um lugar belíssimo e muito agradável. Ela riu ao ver Rosalie, com um longo e brilhante vestido de gala, tentando correr atrás dos gêmeos, que estavam eufóricos para explorar o lugar gigantesco. Já na mesa, seu grupo de amigos conversava animadamente, enquanto que Carlisle e seus avós estavam sentados tranquilamente, como o casal de idosos olhando ao redor do opulento local, maravilhados.

Após cumprimentar a todos e pedir que os aperitivos começassem a ser servidos, mesmo com todas as conversas que os pequenos grupos na mesa queriam que ela participasse, Bella não pode deixar de sentir falta de Esme. Ela não costumava se atrasar, especialmente para algo que tinha haver com sua filha. Preocupada, Bella pediu desculpas por um segundo para atravessar o jardim e ir até a sala de espera que antecedia a sala de estar e telefonar para Esme.

\- O que aconteceu? – ela murmurou para si mesma, depois que sua terceira ligação caiu novamente na caixa postal – Você bloqueou meu número no telefone dela e a fez acreditar que ela mesma fez isso de novo, Masen? – ela não pode evitar grunhir para si mesma.

Após mais alguns minutos de chamadas infrutíferas, Bella estava pronta para desistir e pedir um táxi para ir até a casa de Esme saber o que havia de errado, quando passos rápidos no carpete de madeira chegaram até seus ouvidos. Surpresa, ela ergueu a cabeça para ver Esme correndo até ela, vestida elegantemente, mas com um xale cinza enrolado nos ombros e o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

\- Esme! – Bella exclamou, correndo para encontrá-la – O que houve? Alguém fez algo com você?

\- Oh, Bella... – ela soluçou, segurando-a pelos ombros – Você tinha razão. Edward acabou de confessar que ele realmente usou aquele aplicativo para me impedir de falar com Carlisle. Eu não entendo... Como ele pôde...

\- Oh, Esme. – Bella suspirou, empertigada – Eu sinto muito.

\- Não acredito que ele possa ter feito isso. Durante todo esse tempo eu venho dizendo a ele como o plano da minha mãe para me separar de Carlisle e de você me magoou. E agora... – seu soluço fez todo o corpo dela balançar – Meu filho fez a mesma coisa.

\- Mas agora você sabe a verdade, mãe. – ela a consolou – Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Eu sou tão burra. – ela chorou nos braços da filha – Carlisle me disse que queria estar comigo e mais uma vez eu julguei que ele havia quebrado uma promessa sem nem ao menos permitir que ele se explicasse. Eu queria tanto dizer a ele que... – ela fungou – Que eu também queria isso.

\- Mas você pode. – Bella atalhou – Ele está aqui. Posso chamá-lo para que você dois finalmente conversem, se quiser.

\- Mas... Ele provavelmente não vai querer. – ela balançou a cabeça, desolada – Ele deve me odiar.

\- Mas é claro que não. – Bella sorriu suavemente, encorajando-a – Ele nunca pensaria isso. E você sabe disso.

Esme pareceu pensar por um segundo então fungou timidamente – Você realmente o chamaria para mim?

\- Mas é claro! – ela a guiou até um dos sofás da sala de espera e a sentou ali – Espere aqui, eu volto já.

Bella correu de volta para a sala de estar, ciente de que suas sapatilhas arrancaram alguns pedaços de grama do jardim quando o atravessou, parando ofegante na sala de jantar ao lado da cadeira de Carlisle, que parecia prestes a perguntar-lhe o que havia de errado, quando ela o interrompeu.

\- Eu preciso que venha comigo. – ela tomou-lhe a mão e o ergueu da cadeira rapidamente. Notando os olhares surpresos ao redor da mesa, ela os apaziguou, ainda ofegante – Está tudo bem, mas precisamos muito ir a um lugar. Podem começar a comer, vamos voltar assim que pudermos.

Dito isso, ela correu novamente, puxando Carlisle pela mão enquanto saía pela porta da sala de jantar, atravessava novamente o jardim e o guiava até dentro da sala de espera, deixando-o exatamente em frente à Esme, que permanecia sentada no sofá, abraçada em si mesma.

\- Vocês... – Bella ofegou, os pulmões queimando por conta de sua corrida – Vocês precisam conversar. Eu... Eu tenho certeza... De que podem se entender... E fazer isso dar certo... – ela engasgou entre as respirações.

Carlisle deu-lhe um sorriso gentil e tocou seu ombro suavemente – Eu sei que sim, filha. Se você puder nos deixar sozinhos...

\- É claro. – ela permanecia ofegante, mas ainda sim sorriu brilhantemente. – Mas, por favor, me prometam que não vão acreditar de novo que vocês dois não podem mais ter um futuro juntos... A não ser que realmente acreditem nisso.

Carlisle acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Bella deu um sorriso encorajador para Esme antes de fazer seu caminho para a saída da sala de espera, que era tão grande quanto a de jantar. Contudo, quando já estava distante da linha de visão de seus pais e perto da soleira da porta, ela ainda ouviu o suave murmúrio da conversa que se iniciava.

\- Eu... Eu sinto muito. – Esme soluçou – Agora eu sei que você tentou falar comigo... E mais uma vez eu não deixei você falar.

\- Sabe? – ela ouviu Carlisle suspirar, mas sua voz soava como se ele estivesse sorrindo – Eu tentei mentir para mim mesmo e dizer que eu finalmente ia superar você... Mas é claro que eu não consegui. Eu fiquei secretamente orando para que você me desse outra chance. A verdade é que não importa o que aconteça... Eu sempre vou querer estar ao seu lado. E eu sei disso desde que tinha 15 anos.

Bella sorriu ao finalmente sair da sala e começar a andar pelo jardim. Suas pernas ainda doíam suavemente por sua corrida frenética e ela se permitiu apenas aproveitar a brisa refrescante da noite e a beleza do jardim bem cuidado. Olhando uma última vez para a parede do lugar onde talvez seus pais estivessem finalmente se dando uma segunda chance, Bella sorriu e, como Carlisle, fez uma pequena oração interior para que aquele fosse finalmente o momento em que eles poderiam ser felizes.

\- Stra. Swan. – ela congelou ao ouvir a voz grave ao seu lado.

\- Masen? – ela rosnou, virando-se para encará-lo. Ele parecia alto, amplo e sombrio como sempre, trajando um de seus costumeiros ternos escuros e bem cortados – O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu trouxe Esme até aqui. – pela primeira vez, a voz dele não soava fria nem dura. Na verdade, soava plana e até mesmo com um toque de nervosismo, que Bella achou ter imaginado.

\- Sim, eu vi. – ela grunhiu – Ela está participando do meu jantar. E você não foi convidado. – ela estava tentando de tudo para se controlar, mas não estava sendo bem sucedida – Então, faça o favor de se retirar.

\- Eu sei que não fui convidado. – ele suspirou – Eu vim até aqui porque queria saber se Esme estava bem... E... Eu queria falar com você.

\- Esme está bem, mas não graças a você. – Bella não pode se conter para não atacá-lo – E, sinceramente, esse é o pior momento que você poderia escolher para conversar comigo.

\- Prometo que será breve. – ele grunhiu, irritado e impaciente.

\- Você acha que tem alguma moral para falar nesse tom comigo depois de tudo o que fez? De ter enganado Esme? – Bella finalmente explodiu – Depois da maneira como me tratou? Como tratou minha família?

\- Eu já confessei a ela o que fiz! – ele vociferou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, parecendo frustrado – E eu apenas tentei impedir que ela fosse magoada de novo!

\- Então você resolveu magoá-la ainda mais? Excelente estratégia!

\- Sempre que ela o encontrava, voltava chorando! Ele reapareceu de repente e eu não tinha como saber quais eram as verdadeiras intenções dele para com a minha mãe. O que eu devia pensar?

\- Você devia pensar em escutá-la! – ela rugiu – Devia pensar em conhecer a história deles. Se dispor a conhecer o Carlisle antes de bolar um plano para separá-los! Mas é claro que você não fez isso. – ela deu uma risada de escárnio – Mas nós dois sabemos que você só enxerga nas pessoas seus próprios preconceitos.

\- O seu caso era ainda pior do que o dele! – ele grunhiu – O que esperava que eu pensasse de alguém que apareceu repentinamente no exato momento em que a mãe biológica que ela jamais procurou estava prestes a receber uma herança? E então Marie lhe deu o controle total de uma herança que ninguém esperava que fosse sua. Como eu deveria pensar que você não se aproveitaria dessa situação?

\- É claro. – ela riu com ironia – Por que você não desconfiaria de alguém que jamais lhe deu qualquer motivo ou impressão de que queria aquela herança? Mas é claro que era absolutamente necessário você ofender a mim e à minha família o tempo todo, ao invés de simplesmente nos ignorar. É claro que era absolutamente necessário ser rude comigo a cada oportunidade.

\- Eu pensei...

\- Não! Você não pensou! – ela o cortou, possessa, todo o ódio que ela sentia finalmente se derramando – Você concluiu que eu era uma golpista desde o primeiro minuto em que soube sobre mim e jamais se abriu para qualquer outra opção. Decidiu, mesmo quando eu dei todos os indícios de que não queria a herança, que tornaria minha vida um inferno simplesmente porque seus preconceitos imbecis fizeram você ver a mim e a minha família como um bando de marginais!

\- Eu...

\- Eu ainda não terminei de falar! – ela rugiu friamente, dando um passo a frente e ficando satisfeita ao vê-lo dar um passo para trás, parecendo surpreso – Porque você não apenas proclamou, através do que você _achava_ que eu era, que tudo o que vinha de mim era maligno e falso, como também manipulou todas as situações possíveis para que a minha vida fosse a pior possível. Você acha que as suas _suposições_ são justificativa para qualquer uma das atitudes que tomou ou das ações que fez? Percebe que eu nunca fiz nada para você? E que ainda sim você tomou como objetivo pessoal acabar com a minha vida? Inclusive armando um cenário para me fazer dever pelo resto da minha vida para pessoas que obviamente não precisavam de dinheiro!

\- E sabe o que mais me revolta? – ela continuou – É que não importava o que você armava para mim, porque em pouco tempo você me mostrou que era meu inimigo e que faria tudo para me prejudicar, então eu nunca esperava nada de você que não fosse o pior. Mas a Esme? – ela o questionou, perturbada – Você é o filho dela! Ela ama você! Como pôde enganá-la? Como pôde achar que mentir para ela seria a melhor opção para "protegê-la"?

\- Eu sei que errei. – ele grunhiu, como se estivesse fazendo forças para colocar as palavras para fora – Por isso eu contei a Esme o que tinha feito enquanto vínhamos para cá.

\- Pedir desculpas não anula o que você fez e nem as razões pelas quais você fez. Teria sido melhor economizar essas desculpas e ter pensando, antes de enganá-la, o quanto aquilo a magoaria. Não é apenas o bloqueio do número. Eles dois tem um trauma sobre isso! – ela continuou rosnando – Marie os enganou para que não se vissem ou se falassem mais. É uma atitude familiar para você?

\- Por isso estou aqui! – ele exclamou – Eu queria me desculpar... – ele respirou fundo antes de continuar – O que inclui você.

\- O quê? – aquilo a deixou perplexa.

\- Devo desculpas pelo jeito como tratei você e sua família. – ele suspirou – Se não fosse por você, eu teria demorado muito para desconfiar dos roubos de Aro...

\- Oh, claro. – ela riu com sarcasmo – Você não se arrependeu pelas coisas que fez. Você só acha que me deve alguma coisa porque eu avisei você.

\- Não. – ele negou veementemente, parecendo chocado – Não é por isso.

\- É claro que é. – ela desdenhou – Acha mesmo que eu acredito que você estaria aqui se eu estivesse errada? Se aquele dinheiro não fosse seu, você estaria cantando aos quatro ventos que eu tinha tentado me aproveitar da situação para enganar você. Estou errada?

Ele passou um momento em silêncio, parecendo contrariado – Eu admito que está certa. Mas isso serviu para que eu finalmente me convencesse de que estava errado sobre você.

\- Uau, mas que honra! – ela zombou friamente – Ter sido creditada apenas quando um homem foi para a cadeia. Quer saber, guarde suas desculpas para você mesmo. – ela suspirou, cansada daquela conversa – O maior agradecimento que você poderia me dar é não me dirigir mais a palavra, como eu sei que nós dois queremos. Nem ao menos sei porquê se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui. – ela grunhiu, preparando-se para se virar e ir embora, quando ouviu falar novamente.

\- Eu queria saber... – ele grunhiu entre dentes, parecendo perturbado – Saber porquê você me disse.

\- Disse o quê? – ela questionou, exausta.

\- Por que me avisou sobre Aro? – ele parecia genuinamente confuso, os olhos verdes brilhando sobre a luz do luar. – Depois da maneira como eu a tratei... Por que simplesmente não deixar que eu percebesse sozinho? Esme não seria prejudicada por eu perder esse dinheiro e eu sei que você poderia concluir isso. Por que então não permitir que eu me prejudicasse quando teve a oportunidade?

\- Porque isso é o que você faria. – ela lhe disse, por cima do ombro, aquilo que era absolutamente óbvio para ela, falando depois disso apenas mais uma última frase antes de se virar e voltar para seu jantar, deixando-o sozinho no meio do jardim.

\- E se há algo sobre mim que eu me orgulho: é que eu não sou como você.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Counting Stars

**Mal consigo acreditar que realmente chegamos até aqui! 12 capítulos e cada vez mais eu me sinto motivada a escrever essa história. E, com toda a sinceridade, só tenho a agradecer aos incentivos de vocês por isso. Então, como sempre, Muito Obrigado a todos.**

**A partir daqui, vamos começar uma "nova fase" na história. Como eu já tinha dito uma vez em um dos capítulos passados, o processo de redenção de Edward é a coisa sobre a qual eu sou mais insegura nessa história. E hoje, finalmente, ele começa. Espero de verdade ter feito isso de maneira minimamente satisfatória. Ou pelo menos que não pareça que Edward e Bella têm um relacionamento abusivo ou que ela tenha se apaixonado pelo mesmo homem que ele era nos capítulos anteriores. Esse é um medo terrível que eu tenho. Mas, enfim, sobre isso, vocês que me dirão como foi. Fora isso, eu também considero esse um novo arco para Bella também: sem a herança, tendo que lidar com um novo Edward e, agora que Aro foi preso, com um novo vilão pela frente... Opa, spoiler.**

**Playlist: Counting Stars - OneRepublic (Ponto de Vista de Bella e Edward); **

**It's Time – Imagine Dragons (Ponto de Vista de Bella);**

**Don't Wanna Know – Maroon 5 ft. ****Kendrick Lamar (Ponto de Vista de Edward);**

**Evermore – Dan Stevens from Beauty and the Beast Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (Ponto de Vista de Edward)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 12 – Counting Stars

\- Vocês são muito fofos juntos.

Bella sorriu para seus pais biológicos enquanto eles se olhavam apaixonadamente, abraçados no sofá de sua casa. Ela não poderia estar mais feliz pelo fato de que eles não apenas tinham se reconciliado finalmente, mas que também decidiram retomar seu relacionamento. E bastava olhar para seus rostos cintilantes de felicidade para saber que aquela a melhor decisão que eles poderiam ter tomado.

Era quase estranho saber que agora a velha rotina voltaria. Há pouco mais de meia hora, eles estiveram no escritório de Jasper Whitlock para garantir isso, onde Bella havia finalmente passado todos os bens deixados por Marie Volturi para o nome de Esme, com o lucro alcançado de mais de 5%, quase 6, depois que a justiça determinara que Aro deveria devolver parte daquilo que havia roubado.

Felizmente, Edward não havia participado da oficialização dos documentos, ao que Bella agradecia do fundo de sua alma. Ela sabia que Esme já o perdoara pelo que ele fizera - e a facilidade com que o fizera havia irritado Bella um pouco, ela tinha que admitir, mas, bem, Esme era uma mãe - e, aparentemente, Masen vinha se comportando "agradavelmente" em torno de Carlisle durante aqueles quase 15 dias em que ele e Esme tinham reatado. E, é claro, ela tinha vindo contar à Bella o quanto ele estava mais gentil e cortês ultimamente e que finalmente havia voltado a ser "o Edward que ela conhecia e amava.".

Bella, contudo, ainda não estava pronta para perdoá-lo. Talvez, um dia, muito tempo no futuro, provavelmente em seu leito de morte, ela voltaria a pensar nele, na melhor das hipóteses, apenas com indiferença. Contudo, por enquanto, especialmente depois de finalmente ter lhe dito tudo o que pensava dele, ainda havia uma parte dela que queria nada mais do que ver Edward Masen pagando por tudo aquilo que ele tinha feito.

Mas, bem, o cara era rico. Provavelmente ele podia pagar o universo para conseguir tudo o que queria. Incluindo sair ileso depois de ter agido como o próprio demônio.

Contudo, uma coisa positiva era que Edward Masen já não tinha mais nada a ver com ela.

E só de pensar nisso ela sentia vontade de soltar alguns fogos de artifício. Talvez uns 300.

\- Você vai realmente voltar a trabalhar, Bella? – a pergunta de Esme a tirou de sua satisfação profunda, fazendo-a voltar à realidade.

Uma dura realidade, na verdade.

\- Bem, sim. – até mesmo ela podia notar a forte decepção em sua voz. – Não há outra forma.

\- Não sei por que insiste nisso. – Edythe retrucou, sentada em uma das poltronas perto do sofá. – Aquele trabalho trata você como uma escrava e seu chefe é um porco! Você devia simplesmente sair de lá logo.

\- Sabe que não posso fazer isso, mãe. – ela suspirou, pesarosa – Eu preciso trabalhar e nós precisamos de dinheiro...

\- Ora, querida, você sabe que...

\- Esme, não. – Bella balançou a cabeça, parando-a antes que ela continuasse tentando convencê-la com aquela conversa novamente – Eu já disse que não quero nenhuma parte da herança e muito menos que me ajude com seu dinheiro. Ele é para você e para a ONG.

\- Bem, eu poderia lhe dar um emprego nela, então. – Esme tentou novamente – Você ficaria perto de mim e do seu pai. Eu sei que você ama todas aquelas pessoas tanto quanto eu. E nós estamos precisando de alguém para cuidar das finanças e da infra-estrutura... Também tem essa questão das viagens para abrirmos uma sede maior e...

\- Mãe... – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Nós duas sabemos que você ia querer me dar um salário astronômico apenas por somar dois mais dois e eu não posso aceitar isso.

\- Mas você faz contas tão bem... – Esme amuou.

\- Eu não vou abandonar a ONG. – Bella consolou-a – É algo que fez eu me sentir viva e realizada fazendo meu trabalho, como eu nunca me sinto antes... Mas eu preciso ajudar nas contas. – Bella disse pesarosamente.

\- Bem, sabe que as nossas portas sempre estarão abertas para você, querida. – Esme sorriu.

E, no dia seguinte, quando Bella pôs os pés novamente no escritório depois de mais de 04 meses, ela sentiu todo o peso do ambiente voltar para ela com força total. Deus, aquilo não era nada como a ONG. Mas ela precisava fazer aquilo. Agora, ela voltara a ser a entediante e responsável Bella Swan, que não era mais uma herdeira rica, mas sim uma garota comum que precisava de dinheiro. E foi com esse pensamento que ela se deixou escorrer para sua mesa.

\- Não acredito que realmente voltou para cá. – Alice grunhiu ao sentar-se perto dela – Garota, largue essa carniça e vá ser feliz.

\- Eu e você sabemos que eu não vou arranjar outro emprego assim tão fácil, Alice. – Bella ligou seu computador e olhou desgostosa para a pilha de papel acumulada em sua mesa – O Crowley acabaria com o meu nome para todos os escritórios da cidade. Já vimos ele fazer isso antes.

\- Nós vamos precisar ter aquela conversar sobre "o mais da Bella" de novo? – Alice perguntou-lhe.

\- Não vamos. Eu achei meu mais. Trabalhar voluntariamente na ONG me faz querer pular da cama quando acordo, como você sempre me disse que acontecia com seu sonho de ter a boutique.

\- Então porque não aceitar o emprego da sua mãe? Ficar aqui só vai te tirar mais tempo para se dedicar à ONG.

\- Porque esse não era meu plano, Alice. É o que é certo. – _Mesmo que eu me sinta péssima fazendo isso, _Bella suspirou, pegando o primeiro maço de papéis da pilha – E, com toda a sinceridade, eu não quero que ninguém ache que eu estou me aproveitando de Esme.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Você já foi tão longe. Pela primeira vez, escolha o que você quer e não o que é racional.

Bella grunhiu suavemente, tentando fingir não estar dando ouvidos ao que sua amiga dizia, enquanto passava os olhos pelo caso em suas mãos: um velho milionário que traiu a esposa e agora queria dar apenas 1/5 do dinheiro devido para a ex-mulher, mesmo que ela fosse ficar com a guarda completa dos 04 filhos.

Bella revirou os olhos. _Um ótimo caso de boas-vindas._

\- Swan. – seu chefe, o Sr. Crowley, gritou de seu escritório com a voz irritada e esganiçada – Na minha sala, agora.

Levantando-se pesadamente, ela deu um olhar de pesar para Alice antes de se dirigir até a sala do chefe, onde se sentou em uma das cadeiras de couro e se concentrou para não bocejar enquanto ele começava sua ladainha.

\- Que bom que voltou das suas férias infinitas, Swan. – ele desdenhou – Espero que tenha descansado, porque, graças a você, nós temos dúzias de trabalho acumulado que...

Deixando-o tagarelar, a mente de Bella inconscientemente se voltou para uma das mães da ONG, que naquela semana faria seu ultrassom. Ela havia engravidado do namorado e sua família religiosa a havia expulsado de casa, enquanto que o pai da criança sumira sem deixar rastros. A jovem de apenas 19 anos era um doce de pessoa e a própria Bella havia dado a ideia de fazerem um chá de bebê para ela. Seria também uma boa ocasião para que as duas novas mães que tinham chegado recentemente pudessem se enturmar e se sentirem acolhidas.

\- E é melhor estar preparada para virar algumas noites, porque eu não vou tolerar que faça corpo mole como antigamente...

Ela também queria falar com Esme sobre quem seria o responsável por fazer as viagens para estabelecer parcerias e organizar tudo para que uma nova sede, maior e com mais equipamentos, pudesse ser aberta. Deus, ela queria poder ir... Mas aquela pilha de papel em sua mesa jamais a deixaria.

\- E o Sr. Ford nos telefonou semana passada para dizer como sua indicação de investimento para ele recentemente deu 10% de prejuízo...

Ela também queria aprimorar algumas coisas na brinquedoteca e no berçário. As crianças eram sem dúvida a parte que mais a motivava em trabalhar para ver aquela ONG se fortificar, se expandir e florescer, podendo ajudar mais mães e seus bebês a terem uma vida melhor. Talvez, no sábado, ela pudesse convidar Zafrina para fazer o projeto... Oh, não... No sábado, ela teria que fazer hora extra, provavelmente.

Droga, ela havia esquecido completamente como aquele escritório a consumia.

Ou será que era porque antes ela não tinha nada que a fizesse se sentir, pelo menos com tanta intensidade, como se estivesse perdendo tempo sentada ali? Porque era exatamente como ela estava se sentindo agora.

Uma batida forte na mesa a fez erguer a cabeça, sobressaltada. O Sr. Crowley tinha um olhar exasperado no rosto e parecia furioso.

\- Está se achando importante demais para prestar atenção, Swan? – ele desdenhou – É melhor começar a se concentrar em alguma coisa útil, se não quiser ir pensar na rua.

Por um minuto, Bella apenas o olhou de cima a baixo. Ela nunca se deixara intimidar por aquele homem barrigudo na meia idade que se achava poderoso. Contudo, depois de tudo o que passara nos últimos seis meses, ele lhe pareceu ainda mais patético. Ela havia enfrentado homens poderosos que aquele homem temeria. Homens para quem ele abaixaria a cabeça. E nem mesmo esses homens foram capazes de pará-la.

Deus, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Ela não precisava daquilo. Ela tinha aberto mão de uma fortuna que permitiria que os bisnetos dos netos de Amy e Ethan nunca precisassem trabalhar. De que importava aquele salário?

Sim, ela ainda era a mesma tediosa e certinha Bella Swan. Nada mudara muito. Mas ela havia aprendido algo novo: ela era a dona de seu próprio destino. E, do mesmo jeito que ela aumentara a fortuna de Marie quando tudo parecia estar contra ela, ela colocaria seu coração, sua mente e sua dedicação naquilo que a fazia sentir-se viva e não naquele escritório idiota, mesmo que o bom senso a criticasse por abandonar um emprego estável em prol de uma organização sem fins lucrativos.

Bem, o bom senso podia ir para o mesmo lugar para o qual ela já mandara Aro Volturi e Edward Masen há muito tempo.

\- Isso não será necessário, Sr. Crowley. – ela deu um suave sorriso para seu patrão. – Porque eu me demito.

\- Ótimo, agora trate de voltar para sua mesa e... – ele parou perplexo, ao perceber o que ela havia acabado de dizer.

\- Não vou cumprir aviso prévio, então pode descontar do meu salário deste mês e de onde mais for preciso. – ela se levantou e passou pela porta – Tenha um bom dia.

\- Onde você vai? – Alice perguntou confusa, ao vê-la recolhendo seus poucos pertences pessoais de sua mesa.

\- Vou até o meu mais. – Bella riu, sentindo-se livre como nunca antes – Me deseje sorte.

Alice deu um sorriso radiante – Já estava na hora, garota.

Bella continuou rindo, feliz, e pôs-se em seu caminho para sair do prédio, andando tão alegremente que parecia estar flutuando. Ainda rindo, sem nem ao menos tentar conter a alegria que sentia, ela ligou para Esme.

\- Sim, querida? – sua mãe a atendeu logo no primeiro toque.

\- A proposta que você fez para mim ontem ainda está de pé?

\- É claro que está, querida. – ela lhe disse, soando esperançosa.

\- Eu quero um salário padrão de administradores e contadores, assim como férias e bonificações do mesmo nível que os outros funcionários. E nem pense em promoções antes que tenhamos um crescimento positivo, fechado?

\- Sim, sim... – ela podia jurar que a ouvira pular de alegria - Você vai trabalhar meio período?

\- Não. – Bella riu, satisfeita, fazendo sinal para o táxi – Em tempo integral. Eu acabei de me demitir. – e, por fim, ainda completou.

\- Você acaba de conseguir a pessoa para fazer aquelas viagens.

(***)

Edward Masen não era exatamente um exímio apreciador do álcool.

Ele bebia socialmente, claro, mas permanecer sóbrio sempre lhe aparecera a melhor das alternativas, sempre. Mas Isabella Swan já mudara tantas coisas na vida dele... Talvez aquela fosse mais uma.

Servindo-se de mais uma dose de uísque, sentado sozinho no longo balcão do bar do hotel em que ele havia acabado de finalizar uma reunião, ele relembrou a primeira vez em que soubera sobre ela. Desde que Esme entrara em sua vida, quando ele era apenas um garotinho assustado de 07 anos, ele sempre a ouvira falar, com uma tristeza indescritível na voz, sobre o filho que ela perdera. A saudade e o profundo pesar que ela sempre demonstrara ao mencionar a criança, que nunca tivera a oportunidade de viver, lhe despertara até mesmo certo ciúme quando criança. Contudo, com o avançar dos anos e seu amadurecimento, ele não conseguia sentir nada mais do que profunda tristeza pela perda da mulher que fora a única e mais incrível mãe que ele já conhecera.

Porém, quando chegou o dia em que ela fora até seu escritório, cintilando de felicidade por ter encontrado a criança perdida, que não era um menino e sim uma menina, a primeira coisa que ele se lembrou foi de Elizabeth e de Victoria. Como poderia a filha perdida estar de volta naquele oportuno momento em que a herança de Marie estava para ser lida e a velha já não estava mais lá para interferir na vida de Esme? – inclusive tendo o poder de impedir o contato entre as duas. Por mais que ele tivesse ficado emocionado por ver a mãe tão feliz, ele não podia deixar que Esme sofresse aquele tipo de decepção que ele já sofrera.

A dor de confiar em alguém que você ama e descobrir que era tudo apenas uma mentira. Que você fora enganado.

Não, ele jamais permitiria que Esme, sua mãe, a única pessoa que o apoiara e permanecera ao seu lado durante todos os momentos de sua vida, inclusive os piores, sentisse aquela dor. Por isso, desde o início, ele tentou mantê-la cética sobre tudo, tentando fazê-la ver que tudo poderia não passar de uma armação e que ela não deveria criar expectativas, já que não havia garantia nenhuma que aquela garota, Isabella Swan, fosse realmente o bebê que ela perdera.

E foi quando o seu ódio pela garota começou.

Porque mesmo antes de conhecê-la, Esme passou a defendê-la com unhas e dentes. Ela preferira confiar em uma garota que ela nunca sequer vira pessoalmente e não sabia qual era a índole, acima das suspeitas _dele_, o filho que ela criara e que tinha visto ser enganado daquela mesma maneira uma vez. E, por mais que ele não tivesse deixado aquilo transparecer, aquilo o magoara um pouco: em sua mente, ela deveria prezar mais pela palavra dele do que a de qualquer outra pessoa.

Contudo, ele a perdoou quando percebeu o quanto ela estava esperançosa. Ela jamais superara a criança que pensava ter morrido e a possibilidade de poder tê-la de volta certamente havia conquistado seu doce coração materno e feito-a parar de analisar as coisas em uma perspectiva realista. Foi quando Edward se prometeu que aquilo não aconteceria com ele. Ele personificaria a razão de Esme e não permitiria que ela fosse enganada ou manipulada.

E depois de tantas experiências, ele sabia que poucos se aproximavam de pessoas como eles, com dinheiro e status, com intenções altruístas. Por isso, antes mesmo que a garota e as mulheres que a criaram pudessem sequer entrar em contato com sua mãe, ele já havia feito suas pesquisas sobre elas. Eram pessoas com dívidas comuns e empréstimos que a maioria das pessoas eram obrigadas a tomar em certa altura da vida, ainda mais com 05 adultos e 02 crianças em idade escolar em uma única casa que ainda estava sendo paga.

O que significava que elas também eram pessoas para quem o dinheiro jamais seria algo dispensável.

Pessoas que certamente se aproveitariam de uma oportunidade de ouro como aquela, de tirar dinheiro de uma senhora ingênua e deslumbrada com a possibilidade de ter sua filha de volta.

Outro agravante é que ele descobrira também que a garota trabalhava em uma empresa de administração especializada em finanças, o que significava que ela não apenas sabia lidar com dinheiro, mas certamente tinha uma boa perspectiva de qual era a amplitude do patrimônio de sua mãe. Aquilo significava que ela tinha conhecimento e uma oportunidade: uma combinação perigosa.

Até que fosse provado o contrário, para ele, a garota Swan era perigosa.

E ele protegeria Esme a todo custo.

Por isso, ignorando a insistência dela de que sua filha era realmente uma boa pessoa e que aquilo não era necessário, pelo simples fato de que Marie não mentiria para ela novamente depois da atrocidade que cometera escondendo a existência da garota, a primeira coisa que ele fez quando Esme lhe informara que Isabella viria encontrá-la, foi deixar tudo pronto para que o exame de DNA fosse feito o mais rápido possível.

Ao vê-la pela primeira vez, ela não lhe passara nenhuma confiança. Seu rosto era absolutamente igual ao de Marie, uma pessoa fria e insensível que ele aprendera a desprezar durante os anos em que convivera com ela por conta de Esme. E, se a garota tivesse herdado mesmo que um décimo da personalidade de sua avó, isso significava que ela era capaz de tudo para conseguir o que queria.

As únicas coisas que ficaram com ele depois daquele primeiro encontro foi a sua postura corajosa e inabalável diante dele – o que não lhe inspirara nenhum sentimento de empatia – e seus grandes olhos castanhos, de fato muito maiores e infinitamente mais expressivos do que os de Marie. Enquanto os da matriarca dos Volturi eram gélidos e inexpressivos o tempo todo, como os de um predador, os da garota Swan era límpidos e muito expressivos, deixando muito claro que ela havia ficado possessa com ele pela forma como a tratara. Contudo, naquela época, sua rudeza não fora apenas uma forma de explicitar como ele se sentia sobre toda aquela situação, mas também fora intencional.

Ele queria que ela tivesse perfeita ciência que ele estava ao lado de Esme e que estava desconfiado. Que estaria observando-a de perto e ela deveria vigiar seus passos.

E então, quando o testamento de Marie foi lido e ela viera com aquela ideia insana de realmente tornar-se a herdeira para então redistribuir tudo depois, ele achara que tinha tido a confirmação de suas intenções gananciosas. E suas contínuas afirmações de que não desejava ficar com a fortuna apenas o irritavam mais. O que ela achava que ele era? Algum idiota?

Foi exatamente naquela sala de reuniões, quando ela fizera aquele acordo insano, que ele havia declarado guerra a ela. E obrigá-la a aceitar aquelas cláusulas desumanas foi sua forma de demonstrar isso. Sinceramente, ele ficara surpreso quando ela aceitara. Ela trabalhava com dinheiro, afinal. Deveria saber que não era apenas uma questão de riscos. Era quase impossível e haveria conseqüências terríveis caso ela falhasse.

Sua aceitação, para ele, havia apenas confirmado o quão gananciosa ela era e o quão ávida estava para colocar as mãos no dinheiro.

Ele tinha tentado mostrar aquilo para sua mãe quando estavam sozinhos, mas, novamente, ela não lhe dera ouvidos. Por isso, ele concordara em deixá-la ser oficialmente a herdeira. Em sua mente, ela jamais conseguiria e ele ainda teria certeza de que ela recebesse uma punição por esbanjar o dinheiro e não cuidar da fortuna, como ele erroneamente havia pensado que ela faria. Por isso ele quisera ser seu supervisor.

Nunca fora por conta de Aro. Ele odiava Aro, seu filho maluco James, o arrogante Felix e Tanya, que vivia tentando conquistá-lo. Ou melhor, conquistar sua carteira. Tudo o que ele queria ao tornar-se o representante dele era ter mais uma frente de batalha contra a garota. E, conforme os primeiros dois meses se passaram, ele havia cruelmente aproveitado observar como ela estava aos poucos ficando sem alternativas. Em sua mente, aquele era o início da punição dela por ter concordado em receber uma fortuna que nunca deveria ter sido dela e permanecer fazendo seu falso papel de boa moça e boa filha para Esme.

_Droga. _Ele tomou mais uma dose, que desceu queimando por sua garganta. Ele se envergonhava de seu comportamento agora.

Parando para pensar, mesmo que nem ele mesmo tenha percebido, ele passara a olhá-la com outros olhos no dia em que ela bloqueara os bens dos Volturi. Mesmo antes de defendê-la de Aro, ele tinha ficado realmente impressionado com a coragem dela em tomar as medidas necessárias para economizar, mesmo que não admitisse aquilo nem para si mesmo na época. A verdade era que ele mesmo desaprovava fortemente as tendências consumidoras e esbanjadoras da família de sua mãe e sempre quisera fazê-los ter um choque de realidade.

Contudo, quando aquela atitude viera de Bella Swan, ele apenas a considerara egoísta e irrelevante, mesmo que ele tivesse experiência empresarial o suficiente para saber que aquela era a decisão correta. Olhando por aquela nova perspectiva, desanuviada de preconceitos, ele sabia que agira como uma criança mimada, batendo o pé e se recusando a acreditar que algo de bom poderia vir dela. E o tempo passou e ela continuou se provando uma boa administradora, inclusive conseguindo o primeiro 1% de lucro. Mas ele permanecera teimoso e irritado com ela, não querendo admitir que estava errado. Foi nessa época que ele percebeu que a presença dela não apenas o irritava simplesmente. Ela o deixava nervoso e incomodado por razões que ele não entendia. E agora ele sabia o porquê. Ele não estivera sendo sincero consigo mesmo.

Seus problemas começaram realmente em um dos dias, na época do fim do terceiro mês de acordo, em que ele havia chegado em casa... Foi quando, pela primeira vez, ele identificou porque a presença dela o incomodava tanto.

Foi o primeiro dia em que ele percebeu o quanto se sentia atraído por ela.

Ele havia chegado mais cedo do trabalho durante uma tarde ensolarada de verão e Charlie o avisara que a Srta. Swan estava lá. Como sempre, aquela inquietação no peito o havia feito ir até ao local, para poder dizer alguma coisa rude à garota. Para provar ao mundo que enojado e furioso eram as únicas coisas que ela o fazia sentir.

Sim, é claro.

Ele parara na soleira da porta, invisível para ela naquela posição e a observou em frente a ele, sentada na grama do jardim perto de Esme, que estava estendida em uma espreguiçadeira, lendo e tomando sol. O peito de Edward vibrou ao ver a cena diante dele e ele tentou se convencer de que era de revolta.

Era ridículo para ele pensar sobre isso agora. Porque era óbvio que ver aquilo aqueceu seu coração.

Bella e Herói, a única outra criatura em que ele confiava completamente além de Esme, estavam sentados no jardim, brincando. Ele rodava ao redor dela, animadíssimo, aproveitando seus carinhos. Não era a primeira vez que eles interagiam, mas, no momento em que seu cão havia conhecido a garota, em uma situação muito parecida com aquela, em que ele estivera vendo-a disfarçadamente, ele ainda desconfiava agudamente de que ela não passasse de uma golpista. Ele estivera pronto para separar Herói daquela garota ardilosa se ela ousasse ser minimamente má com ele, como ele já vira Tanya sendo antes.

Contudo, ela apenas fora doce e Herói a amara. Ele era um cachorro sociável, mas tinha um bom sensor canino para detectar pessoas maldosas e evitá-las, como ele fazia com absolutamente todos os Volturi. Mas não com a garota Swan. Com ela, ele não ficara nada mais do que absolutamente apaixonado. E isso despertara ainda mais raiva em Edward na época, por achar que a garota conseguira seduzir até mesmo seu cachorro.

Entretanto, naquele momento no jardim, por mais que se esforçasse, ele não conseguia se sentir raivoso. Na verdade, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, enquanto se levantava e começava a brincar de pegar com Herói. A cada vez que ele trazia sua bola de volta para ela, mais animado parecia, até que o cão finalmente pulou em cima dela, em uma das suas tentativas de devolver-lhe a bola, derrubando-a no chão.

Ele havia até mesmo dado um passo a frente, a surpresa desanuviando seu fingimento patético e deixando-o saber perfeitamente que estava preocupado com ela, e apenas parou quando a viu levantar-se da grama, com sujeira de terra nas costas e na parte de trás das calças, com o cabelo longo e pesado escapando um pouco da trança e os óculos tortos. E não apenas isso. Ela estava rindo. Rindo com os raios de sol iluminando-a, o som melodioso de sua gargalhada pairando pelo ar e os olhos grandes parecendo completamente despreocupados.

E ela estava absolutamente linda.

E, por um momento, ele ficou ali, escondido nas sombras, apenas olhando para ela... Absolutamente deslumbrado.

E, assim que se deu conta disso, ele deu meia volta, possesso consigo mesmo. E é claro que depois ele desviou essa raiva para ela no momento em que a encontrou pouco tempo depois, na sala de estar.

Ele era um idiota.

E aqueles momentos de deslumbramento aconteceram novamente. Muitas vezes. Como quando ele se pegava olhando para os lábios cheios dela. Ou quando se pegava se controlando para não rir de uma colocação bem humorada que ela fizera para Esme. Ou quando ele começou a se dar conta das curvas de seu corpo. Ou na festa de Esme, onde ele não apenas a vira com aquele lindo vestido, mas também cantar com a mais bela voz que ele já ouvira, estando ali para sua mãe e até mesmo se propondo a ter um rápido momento de trégua com ele para que eles pudessem formar um time para ajudar Esme... Aquela tinha sido uma longa noite, pois ele tivera que se controlar a festa toda para parar de olhá-la e, teimoso como sempre, ele conseguira manter uma máscara de irritação e desdém em sua expressão sempre que a via, apesar de não conseguir desviar seus olhos dela. Como sempre.

E, enquanto ele lutava contra sua atração por ela, negando o que estava acontecendo dentro dele, um dia Esme chegara em casa com um ar sonhador e lhe dissera que estava "entrando em contato" com seu ex-namorado, o pai de Isabella, novamente. E, por mais que ela tentasse suavizar sua expressão quando dissera isso, ele a conhecia o suficiente para ver através dela: ela ainda estava apaixonada e certamente em pouco tempo estaria nos braços daquele homem mais uma vez.

E, como acontecera quando a garota surgira, ele tinha ficado desesperado com a perspectiva de que Esme tivesse seu coração partido. Talvez até mais, já que quando se tratava do ex-namorado, ele já tivera que consolá-la e enxugar suas lágrimas por conta das mágoas do passado. Então, como fizera antes, ele fez aquilo que julgava certo: ele interrompeu o contato dos dois, para que Esme pudesse finalmente superar isso.

E agora tudo aquilo explodira em seu rosto e o engolira.

Quando a garota tinha vindo até ele falar sobre Aro, mais uma vez sua falta de jeito diante da presença dela o fizera atacá-la, provavelmente em um esforço de sua mente de tentar provar que ele estava certo e que em algum momento ela se revelaria alguém como Victoria. Ou Elizabeth. Então ele a acusara novamente, mas sua última frase reverberou em sua mente mesmo depois dela ter ido embora e, felizmente, ele teve bom senso o suficiente para chamar Jasper e pedir-lhe que revisasse com sua equipe as pequenas transações de negócios que ele já fizera com os Volturi.

E, ao descobrir que ela estava falando a verdade, ele passou algum tempo apenas em choque. Primeiramente, ainda com vestígios de sua antiga opinião sobre ela, ele pensou que a perplexidade adivinha do fato dela estar certa. Contudo, ao acompanhar Esme até a primeira assinatura dos documentos que concluiriam o acordo, ao olhar para a expressão de desdém que Isabella lhe lançava, ele percebeu o que o deixara surpreso.

Foi a fato de que, no fundo, não esperava que ela fizesse aquilo por ele. Porque ele a tinha maltratado em toda a oportunidade que tivera. Se fosse a situação oposta, ele jamais a ajudaria daquela maneira. Porque, se fosse a situação oposta, ele a odiaria.

Assim como ela o odiava, na verdade.

E apenas pensar nisso já o fazia se sentir como se houvesse uma rocha pesando em seu estômago. Porque finalmente ele experimentara a consequência de suas ações, ao ir até ela em sua ânsia de tentar desculpar-se e tentar entender o que a levara a ajudá-lo.

_E se há algo sobre mim que eu me orgulho: é que eu não sou como você._

Até agora, aquela frase se sentia como uma bala em seu peito. Não apenas porque ele percebera o quão hediondo ele havia sido com Isabella Swan e sua família ao longo daqueles seis meses. Mas também porque ele estava se sentindo arrependido. Arrependido por ter agido exatamente como a criatura maldosa e maquiavélica que ele acusara a garota de ser.

E agora a garota... Bella... - o nome que ele nunca tinha se permitido chamá-la até agora, temendo começar a sentir-se íntimo dela... Como se ela fosse alguém importante para ele... - Agora Bella o odiava.

E ele só percebeu que estava se apaixonando por ela depois dela ter deixado bem claro o quanto o desprezava. E com toda a razão.

Ele balançou a cabeça e observou a garrafa de uísque vazia diante dele. Com um suspiro, ele pediu ao barman uma garrafa de vodka, resignado de que aquela seria uma longa noite.

Porque Bella - a garota mais incrível que ele já conhecera e que agora daria tudo para poder desfazer todas as coisas horríveis que fizera com ela - tinha ido embora.

Não para sempre, claro, mas naquela mesma noite ela tinha acabado de pegar um avião que a levaria até a cidade onde sua mãe havia marcado várias reuniões para planejar o futuro da ONG. Quando Esme lhe dera a notícia, ele tinha tido o impulso de ir atrás dela e se declarar. Mas, felizmente, o bom senso o parara. Afinal, o que ele diria a ela? Que enquanto a ofendia ele estava secretamente se apaixonando por ela e agora queria uma chance? Que, mesmo tendo passado semanas sem vê-la, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela, não importava onde ele fosse? Que ele ficava horas acordado durante a noite apenas imaginando o que ela estava fazendo e se ela estava feliz? Que ele queria aprender tudo sobre ela? Que às vezes ele tinha a impressão de que seus braços doíam por ter que conter a vontade de abraçá-la junto a ele? Que tipo de doente ela ia achar que ele era? E que tipo de homem ele era querendo jogar aquilo sobre ela? Ela não era culpada pelos sentimentos dele e também não lhe devia nada.

Na verdade, ele que devia muito a ela. Devia gentileza, cortesia e cavalheirismo. Ele lhe devia uma imensidão de desculpas para que um dia ela pudesse parar de olhá-lo com tanta fúria. Ele lhe devia se mostrar um homem minimamente decente. Mas agora ele já não teria mais muitas oportunidades de se provar um bom homem para ela, um homem totalmente diferente do que ela conhecia. Tudo o que lhe restava era aprender com seus erros, mostrar a todos que estava arrependido e esperar que ele pudesse ser perdoado por todos, especialmente Isabella.

Ele só esperava que não fosse tarde demais.


	14. Capítulo 13 - Don't Stop Me Now

**Playlist: Don't Stop Me Now - Queen; **

**Interlude: Moving On - Paramore;**

**Interlude: I'm Not Angry Anymore - Paramore**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 13 – Don't Stop Me Now

Tinham sido três meses muito corridos.

E também muito estimulantes, disso Bella tinha absoluta certeza, enquanto esperava suas malas aparecerem na esteira do aeroporto. Tendo saído da faculdade direto para seu primeiro emprego, - um emprego terrível, diga-se de passagem - ela nunca realmente tivera a oportunidade de sentir alegria e prazer em trabalhar. Agora, contudo, ela levantava da cama ansiosa para o que poderia fazer naquele dia. Ela havia recuperado uma alegria de viver que nem se dera conta de que perdera conforme os anos iam passando. Mas agora era diferente.

Ela se sentia viva.

As viagens também tinham sido ótimas. Ela tinha conhecido novos lugares e conseguido negociar muitas coisas boas e novidades para a ONG. Ela se sentia muito útil estando ali para negociar e organizar, especialmente porque, nas viagens em que Esme acabava por ir com ela, Carlisle sempre dava um jeito de ir atrás, o que significava que os dois sempre ficavam... Ocupados demais na maior parte do tempo, dando liberdade a ela para encabeçar os projetos. Bella achava muito fofo como eles sempre faziam questão de alugar três quartos quando viajavam juntos e ela sempre fingia que não percebia que eles escapavam um para o quarto do outro o tempo todo, como dois adolescentes apaixonados.

Eles eram uma graça.

Aquela última viagem a havia desgastado, porém. Ela tivera que lidar com um fornecedor que havia entregado produtos de baixa qualidade, a dificuldade burocrática de oficializar a sede, ter que analisar diversos currículos para contratar um novo psicólogo e se encontrar com dois fiscais incrivelmente rigorosos com os quais ela se sentia pisando de ovos o tempo todo. Mas tudo havia se arranjado no final, felizmente. Contudo, agora o mês de dezembro havia chegado e tudo o que ela queria era passar um tempo aproveitando sua família. Esme havia dado férias para os funcionários fixos e contratado uma equipe temporária para garantir que as pessoas da sede tivessem o melhor natal possível. Bella se sentira muito aliviada quando Stephanie, a assistente social da ONG e uma grande amiga de Esme, havia se encarregado de fazer grande parte de seu trabalho como gestora enquanto ela estivesse de férias, mas ainda sim prometera avisá-la se qualquer coisa minimamente fora do comum acontecesse.

E agora, Bella estava de volta ao lar.

Claro, ela havia voltado para casa várias vezes naqueles meses, mas foram tantos compromissos que ela sentia como se não tivesse realmente parado para relaxar a séculos. O que talvez fosse uma meia-verdade, já que desde fevereiro daquele ano, quando ela descobrira sobre Esme, parecia que seu mundo estava de ponta-cabeça, se ajeitando aos poucos, mas nunca voltando a ser o que era. Mas ela estava agradecida a tudo o que acontecera. Graças àquela confusão, sua vida havia mudado para melhor.

Ansiosa para rever sua família e saber todas as novidades, ela rapidamente pegou suas malas quando elas apareceram e fez seu caminho até o fim da sala do aeroporto, seu rosto se abrindo em um grande sorriso de felicidade ao ver toda a sua família esperando por ela. Tanta felicidade que mal percebeu que havia corrido até eles até que ambas suas mães envolveram seus braços em torno de seu torço ofegante.

\- Sentimos tanto a sua falta. – Isabelle a abraçou fortemente.

\- Eu também. – Bella suspirou, aconchegando-se no abraço.

\- Tente não ir mais para tão longe. – Edythe fingiu estar brava – Pelo menos finja que sente saudades de nós.

\- Você sabe que eu sinto. – ela riu – Não há outro lugar neste mundo que eu queria estar agora.

Ela levantou a cabeça para cumprimentar Carlisle e Esme, que tinham sorrisos cúmplices e trocavam olhares significativos enquanto a fitavam. Contudo, antes que ela pudesse perguntar-lhes o que estava acontecendo, Ethan e Amy começaram a pular, animadíssimos, em frente a ela.

\- Patinhos! – Bella exclamou e se agachou para abraçá-los com força – Senti tanta saudade!

\- A mamãe deixou a gente vir buscar você com as vovós. – Ethan agarrou-se ao seu pescoço, parecendo muito feliz ao vê-la.

\- Você fez muita coisa legal na sua viagem , tia? – Amy a questionou, fascinada.

\- Fiz sim. – ela se levantou, tomando uma mão de cada um – E eu estou ansiosa para contar tudo a vocês dois.

\- Sua outra mamãe e seu outro papai tem uma coisa para contar também! – Amy gritou, muito animada.

\- Ah, é? – risonha, Bella olhou interrogativamente para Esme e Carlisle, antes de voltar novamente a atenção para os gêmeos. – E o que é?

\- A gente não pode contar. – Ethan fez um zíper nos lábios – É uma surpresa.

\- Uma surpresa legal?

\- Muito legal! – Amy exclamou – É...

\- Não, Amy! – Ethan colocou a mãozinha na boca da irmã – A gente não pode contar que a outra mamãe o outro papai dela vão casar! É surpresa...

\- Casar?! – Bella engasgou, extasiada, e ergueu a cabeça para seus pais – De verdade?

\- Ethan! – Amy bateu o pezinho no chão adoravelmente, apesar de estar enfurecida com o irmão – Não era para contar!

Bella riu e correu até seus pais, abraçando-os, sentido-se quase explodir de felicidade.

\- Eu fico tão feliz por vocês! – ela encarou seus rostos alegres.

\- Obrigada, querida. – Esme sorriu, emocionada – Esses últimos meses tem sido mágicos. Nós tivemos a certeza de que o nosso amor apenas cresceu durante todos esses anos. – ela olhou apaixonada para Carlisle – Então, resolvemos que não queríamos esperar. – ela ergueu a mão para que Bella pudesse ver o belo anel, simples, mas deslumbrante, que havia em seu dedo, com um diamante cintilante cercado de pedras cor-de-rosa que Bella não pode identificar o que eram.

\- É lindo! – Bella suspirou, encantada – Eu fico tão feliz por você dois! – ela repetiu, eufórica, voltando a envolver Esme em um abraço, emocionada por saber daquela notícia.

\- Você foi muito importante para que finalmente nos reaproximássemos, Bella. – Carlisle foi quem a puxou para um abraço quando ela soltou Esme – E você esteve certa durante todo esse tempo. Era óbvio que ainda nos amávamos, só estávamos com medo.

\- Eu quero saber sobre tudo! – ela deu meia volta rapidamente apenas para pegar suas malas e voltou a ficar perto de seus pais biológicos, enquanto todos se encaminharam para fora do aeroporto – Como foi o pedido?

\- Foi algo simples. – Esme suspirou, encantada – Exatamente como eu queria. Ele fez um jantar romântico para mim no jardim, nós dançamos e, no final da noite, ele se ajoelhou e me pediu em casamento.

\- Own... – Bella se derreteu.

\- Desculpe não ter contado a você. – Carlisle se desculpou – Mas eu queria que Esme fosse a primeira a ouvir que eu a queria para sempre. Bem, eu quase consegui. – ele riu – Mas ela disse que me perdoa por Edward ser o primeiro.

\- Argh, não me diga. – Bella revirou os olhos, já irritada – Ele foi contra, não é?

\- Não, Bella. – Carlisle apressou-se em negar – Eu falei com ele primeiro porque queria explicar o quanto eu amo Esme e quero fazê-la feliz. – ele olhou apaixonadamente para a noiva – Ele ficou um pouco surpreso por eu ter feito o pedido tão rápido, é verdade, mas ele foi bastante compreensivo. Na verdade, ele me ajudou a montar a mesa de jantar no jardim da casa deles sem que Esme percebesse.

\- O Masen ajudou no pedido de casamento? – ela questionou, completamente incrédula. – Tipo... O Edward Masen? Sério? Estamos pensando na mesma pessoa?

\- Sim, Bella. – Esme sorriu, orgulhosa do filho – Ele se arrependeu de como agiu conosco no passado. Agora ele voltou a ser o garoto doce e bondoso que eu criei. – ela colocou as mãos sobre o coração – Estou tão feliz que ele tenha aceitado Carlisle.

\- Sim... – Bella resmungou duvidosamente – Você tem passado mal desde então? Prestaram atenção se ele não colocou alguma coisa na bebida?

\- Bella! – Esme exclamou – Eu sei que ele se comportou terrivelmente enquanto você ainda estava com a fortuna da minha mãe, mas ele melhorou agora.

\- Sim, querida. – Carlisle endossou – Ele é outra pessoa completamente diferente da que eu conheci.

Bella olhou para os dois com os olhos semi-cerrados e os lábios pressionados juntos, desgostosa e desacreditada. Desde que aceitara o emprego na ONG e seu estado de espírito havia melhorado consideravelmente, ela decidiu que não arriscaria se estressar novamente pensando em Masen. Então, ele fora renegado para uma parte obscura de sua mente e ela procurava pensar nele o mínimo possível, porque ele não valia a pena sua atenção, e muito menos sua fúria. Ela tinha seguido em frente e não queria que ele fizesse parte daquele novo momento tão maravilhoso que ela estava vivendo.

Mas, bem, ele era o outro filho de Esme. É claro que ela teria que revê-lo uma hora ou outra.

O que não significava que ela estava feliz com isso. Certamente na hora em que ele a visse, jogaria uma bomba atômica nela, especialmente depois da maneira como ela o tratara e as coisas que disse quando eles se falaram pela última vez.

Muito bem, ele podia vir enfrentá-la. Ela não tivera medo dele antes e não teria agora.

E ele que não se atravesse a fazer algo para prejudicar o casamento de seus pais. Ou ele veria que ainda não tinha tido o melhor da fúria de Bella Swan.

Mas, ainda sim, ela tinha todo o direito de começar a ficar irritada com ele desde já.

\- Eu fico feliz dele ter melhorado, então. – ela disse, com os dentes cerrados, tentando forçar um sorriso.

\- Não faça essa cara, Bella. – Esme lhe pediu, enquanto todos eles entravam no grande carro dos Masen – Eu realmente gostaria que você tentasse se dar bem com Edward, pelo menos para o casamento. Ele está verdadeiramente arrependido e você vai ver que ele é muito amável quando está agindo normalmente. Você ainda tem raiva dele? – Esme perguntou cautelosamente, mordendo o lábio.

_Só quando eu penso nele, _Bella refletiu, mas manteve aquele pensamento para si mesma.

\- Depende do dia. – Bella suspirou, apaziguadora – E de quando eu me lembro de algumas coisas que ele me disse. Sinto muito, mãe, mas não posso fingir que ele não me fez nada.

\- Eu sei disso. – Esme afirmou delicadamente – Não quero que esqueça isso. Apenas... Gostaria que desse uma chance a ele de mostrar que mudou. Uma chance para curar os seus ressentimentos.

Bella a fitou por um momento, os lábios pressionados em uma linha fina de tensão e raiva apenas de pensar em ficar perto de Masen e ouvi-lo ser insuportável novamente. Quantas vezes durante aqueles seis meses Esme o havia defendido, dizendo várias vezes que ele era um bom homem e só estava fazendo o que achava que era melhor? Quantas vezes ela dissera que ele não estava sendo rude por mal?

E, em contrapartida, quantas vezes ele ofendera Bella? A diminuíra? A acusara de ser uma aproveitadora e uma golpista? Quantas vezes ele deixara claro que a odiava?

Sim, ela não acreditava nem um pouco que Masen tinha mudado. Mas ela não partiria o coração de Esme falando aquilo. Se era necessário aturá-lo para que seus pais se casassem e encontrassem a felicidade, ela faria isso e ficaria de olho nele o tempo todo, para ter certeza de que não faria nenhuma gracinha como aquela do bloqueador de chamadas novamente. Agora, ele não era mais seu supervisor nem nada do tipo. Se ele fosse rude com ela, descobriria que ela podia ser rude de volta.

\- Está bem, mãe. – Bella ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso – Vou dar o meu melhor para que tenhamos... Harmonia. – até mesmo ela podia ouvir o quão desacreditada sobre aquilo ela estava. Contudo, antes que Esme pudesse lhe dar mais alguma razão de porque ela deveria perdoar Edward, ela mudou rapidamente de assunto. – Bem, porque não falamos de coisas felizes? Vocês vão se casar em San Pedro, certo? – ela questionou, animada.

\- Com certeza. – Carlisle concordou, transbordando de felicidade.

\- E uma data? Já pensaram nisso?

\- Oh... Bem... – Esme sorriu timidamente, olhando para Carlisle – Essa é outra questão... Sabe, quando eu disse que não queremos mais esperar, realmente não queremos. É nosso sonho nos casarmos desde que éramos jovens. – eles deram as mãos antes dela concluir sua fala – Então, decidimos que vamos fazer isso no dia 22 de dezembro. Vamos passar o natal e o ano novo como marido e mulher. – ela exclamou, eufórica.

A mente de Bella pausou por um segundo. – Esse dezembro? – ela perguntou, chocada – Mas... Isso não é em 20 dias?

\- Edward fez uma cara igual a sua. – Esme deu uma risadinha – Mas, sim, é ainda esse mês. Estamos apaixonados e não estamos ficando mais jovens. Queremos aproveitar o resto de nossas vidas como marido e mulher.

\- Sim... Sim, é claro. Eu apoio vocês, com certeza. – Bella riu, sem fôlego, ainda um pouco surpresa pela data tão próxima – Eu só estava pensando... Que temos pouco tempo para planejar.

\- Eu já comecei a fazer alguns planos. – Esme tomou suas mãos, muita animada – E, eu sei que você está muito cansada, querida, mas eu queria saber... Bem, você tem trabalhado demais para mim, já... Talvez eu não devesse...

\- Eu vou amar planejar seu casamento com você Esme. – Bella sorriu carinhosamente e uniu as testas das duas, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos – Nada me faria mais feliz do que dividir esse momento com vocês.

\- Oh, querida. – Esme soluçou e a abraçou.

\- Nós vamos pegar um vôo depois de amanhã. – Carlisle informou enquanto elas ainda estavam abraçadas, parecendo tão feliz quanto Esme – Se não estiver muito cansada, adoraríamos que viesse conosco. Assim como toda a sua família também.

\- Sim, com certeza. – Esme afirmou alegremente e soltou Bella para falar com todos que estavam no carro – Faço questão de pagar a passagem de todos vocês e recebê-los na minha casa durante o mês inteiro.

\- Oh, Esme... – Isabelle sorriu – Você não precisa... Daremos um jeito de pagar...

Esme a interrompeu com um gesto de mão. – A única coisa com que precisam se preocupar é em falar com Emmett, Rosalie e Alice para que eles consigam férias mais cedo e possam aproveitar para desfrutar da ilha. Mas não se preocupem com isso também, porque eu mesma posso falar com os patrões deles. – ela sorriu – Meu pagamento vai ser a presença de vocês. Vocês se tornaram minha família e tê-los comigo será um grande presente, já que a minha mãe... – ela parou, apertando as mãos no colo, como se estivesse se segurando para não chorar.

Bella a consolou, acariciando seu ombro – Me lembro que você me disse no telefone que ela tinha sofrido outra parada cardíaca. Como ela está, agora?

\- Igual. – Esme suspirou – Piorando um pouco a cada dia. Os médicos disseram que é um milagre ela ter vivido até agora. Mas... – Esme disse a última parte em um murmúrio, provavelmente para evitar que as crianças a ouvissem, mesmo que elas estivessem visivelmente ocupadas brincando com o vidro automático da janela – Eu me pergunto se isso é realmente um milagre. Ela estar viva e sofrendo tanto... – com um suspiro, ela continuou – Antônio vai ficar no hospital com ela enquanto nós estivermos na ilha... Seria muito importante para mim ele estar lá, já que ele praticamente me criou, mas... Alguém realmente precisa ficar com ela e ele não vai aceitar que eu contrate uma enfermeira.

Bella observou o semblante pesaroso de Esme e lhe tomou as mãos, apertando-as, querendo consolá-la e trazer de volta sua alegria por conta do casamento.

\- Não fique triste. – ela sorriu – Você vai se casar e tudo vai ser como você sempre sonhou. Eu prometo! Vou estar lá com você para garantir isso. Partimos nessa quinta-feira, certo? – ela perguntou com um sorriso animador.

\- Obrigado, querida. – sua mãe a abraçou e beijou sua cabeça.

– Não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim, Bella.

Bella gostaria de poder ter viajado com toda a sua família.

Mas seu irmão, sua cunhada e sua melhor amiga ainda precisavam terminar pelo menos aquela semana de trabalho antes de ir. Ela não sabia qual magia Esme utilizara, mas ela havia convencido até mesmo o Sr. Crowley a dar férias remuneradas e adiantas para Alice, que dirá os outros dois demais patrões. Contudo, parando para pensar, talvez ela tivesse usado uma magia chamada dinheiro.

Contudo, apesar de ter dado férias a eles, toda a família ainda precisava se organizar para viajar, por isso, eles só partiriam para o Caribe no domingo. Bella, contudo, havia refeito suas malas rapidamente, muito feliz com a ideia de poder ajudar Esme e planejar tudo. E, enquanto eles esperavam no local de embarque, ela estava imersa nas revistas de noiva e amostras que Esme havia trazido, a fim de lhe mostrar o que mais gostara. Estava tudo absolutamente perfeito e pacífico. Até que Bella ergueu a cabeça distraidamente para olhar nada em específico.

E deu de cara com Edward Masen. Arrastando duas malas e vindo na direção deles.

\- Filho! – Esme exclamou, correndo até ele – Você conseguiu vir conosco!

Bella, por outro lado, permaneceu petrificada no lugar em que estava sentada e apenas conseguiu se virar para encarar Carlisle e perguntar, com voz rouca.

\- Posso perguntar por que ninguém me avisou que ele ia conosco?

\- Oh, Bella... – Carlisle parecia desconcertado – Eu admito que foi eu quem convenceu sua mãe a não contar para você. Não havia certeza se Edward conseguiria terminar os afazeres na empresa até hoje e... Bem, tive medo de que não quisesse vir conosco hoje, se lhe contássemos que ele viria também.

\- Eu não faria isso. – Bella bufou – Ele nunca me impediria de fazer nada, especialmente estar ao lado de vocês. Mas não gostei de terem mentido para mim. – ela confessou, cabisbaixa.

\- Sinto muito, filha. Eu cuidei para que vocês dois se sentassem em poltronas separadas e muito longe uma da outra, prometo. – Carlisle se sentou ao lado dela, parecendo genuína e completamente arrependido – Apenas tivemos medo da sua reação.

\- E pode me culpar por não gostar dele? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Carlisle suspirou – Claro que não. Mas o comportamento dele mudou da água para o vinho, Bella. – ele afirmou – E juro que não estou mentindo ou exagerando. Na verdade, acho vocês dois muito parecidos em várias coisas. Talvez vocês até pudessem se tornar bons amigos...

\- Você está passando tempo demais com a Esme. – Bella o interrompeu com uma frase espirituosa, mas a verdade é que ouvir alguém achando-a parecida com Masen chegava a magoá-la um pouco, especialmente vindo de seus pais biológicos, que tinham visto ele ser cruel com ela ao vivo e a cores.

\- Desculpe, sei que talvez vocês nunca se tornem próximos. – Carlisle suspirou – Como você mesma disse há dois dias, eu quero apenas que tentem ter harmonia. Pode fazer isso por mim e pela sua mãe? – ele olhou em direção aos dois, fazendo Bella perceber que Masen e Esme tinham parado de conversar e estavam vindo em direção a eles – Ela quer muito ver vocês dois convivendo bem.

\- Eu vou tentar, prometo. – ela suspirou enquanto os dois se levantavam para ver o recém-chegado se aproximar.

Quando Masen parou em frente a ela, Bella notou algo diferente, mas demorou para identificar o que era. Os cabelos ainda eram daquele peculiar tom de bronze, os ombros ainda eram largos, os músculos dos braços levemente delineados por baixo do material da camisa casual que ele usava, o peito amplo, a cintura magra... Tudo parecia igual. Por um minuto, Bella achou que estava estranhando-o por conta das roupas que ele usava, – calça jeans e camiseta - já que era a primeira vez que ela o via fora de um de seus ternos de grife. Contudo, ela finalmente percebeu.

Era seu rosto.

Ele permanecia o mesmo, na verdade, mas a ausência de raiva e desdém no rosto dele o deixava diferente aos seus olhos. Os lábios cheios não estavam pressionados juntos e ele também não estava rosnando. Mas eram os olhos que ficavam mais diferentes quando não apresentavam sinal de hostilidade: as íris esmeralda pareciam límpidas e cintilantes, quase quentes e acolhedoras.

Mas uma simples mudança de feição não a enganava. Ela podia não ser boa em disfarçar expressões faciais e esconder seus sentimentos, mas outras pessoas eram. E, levando em consideração o que ela já vira dele, Edward Masen certamente devia ser uma dessas pessoas. Por isso, quando ele travou o olhar com o dela e a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, a expressão de seu rosto estando suave, – na verdade, se ela não soubesse melhor, ela diria até mesmo que era uma expressão agradável – ela permaneceu tentando manter o rosto neutro.

\- É um prazer revê-la, Stra. Swan. – Deus, até a voz rouca e grave soava mais macia e gentil quando ele não estava demonstrando estar com raiva dela. E isso preocupou Isabella.

Se ele já havia sido tão traiçoeiro quando deixara claro que ela era sua inimiga, a que níveis cegaria agora que estava tentando fingir que não?

Ela sabia que tinha perdido a batalha de tentar se manter neutra quando seu nariz se torcer em uma semi careta involuntária quando foi respondê-lo. – Olá, Masen.

\- É tão bom que eu vou poder ir com meus dois filhos. – Esme tocou nos braços dos dois, parecendo tão emocionada que Bella não pode deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso – Mal posso esperar para mostrar toda a ilha para Bella.

\- Com certeza, mãe. – Edward falou suavemente, a cara dele se contorcendo de um jeito que Bella também demorou a entender... _Santo, Deus, ele está sorrindo? _ela se perguntou, perplexa. _Eu achava que ele não sabia fazer isso. _

E o desgraçado tinha um sorriso lindo. Maldito seja.

\- Acho eu devemos ir até o portão de embarque agora. – ele conferiu a hora no telão do aeroporto – Nosso vôo sairá em breve e ainda vamos precisar passar pela imigração quando chegarmos ao Caribe.

Pelos próximos 40 minutos, Bella tentou ao máximo ignorá-lo e se centrar apenas em Esme e Carlisle. Também ajudou o fato de que ele não dirigiu a palavra diretamente a ela durante todo aquele tempo. E, levando em consideração que eles estavam indo para uma ilha e ela passaria a maior parte do tempo ocupada fazendo os preparativos para o casamento e aproveitando suas férias, provavelmente eles não iriam interagir muito.

Sim, aquilo podia funcionar.

Pelo menos foi o que ela pensou, até eles chegarem à primeira classe e ela perceber que havia um casal com uma criança de colo sentados na poltrona dupla onde ficaria seu acento, perto de onde Carlisle e Esme estavam. Incerta, ela olhou ao redor, até dar de encontro com uma aeromoça bem ao seu lado, olhando-a com um sorriso simpático.

\- Você é a dona da poltrona 7-P?

\- Hã... Sim.

\- Sinto muito, mas atendemos ao pedido daquela senhora para se sentar perto do marido, porque isso acalmava o bebê. – a aeromoça explicou - Contudo, nós temos mais um lugar vago, que pertencia a ela. A senhora se importaria de sentar lá?

\- Não, claro que não. – Bella concordou com um sorriso – Se puder me mostrar onde é.

\- É, claro. – a aeromoça andou com ela para relativamente longe de onde Carlisle e Esme estavam, enquanto Bella acenava por cima do ombro para eles, sinalizando que estava tudo bem. – Vai se sentar bem aqui, na 22-P.

Bella virou a cabeça para a aeromoça, a fim de agradecê-la, mas congelou ao ver quem estava sentado na 23-P.

Masen.

Ele levantou a cabeça do livro que estava lendo, parecendo surpreso e confuso do por que as duas tinham parado tão perto dele.

O universo queria torturá-la? Ou será que ele queria que os dois começassem uma briga e ela o jogasse pela janela do avião?

\- Tudo bem, senhora? – a aeromoça perguntou, estranhando sua hesitação.

\- Hmmm... Não, nada, só... – Bella se empertigou. Deus, ela não queria parecer uma menina mimada que se recusava a se sentar em outra cadeira só porque alguém ia sentar ao seu lado. Mas a questão era _quem _estaria sentado. Tentando ser o mais discreta possível, mas sabendo que não estava conseguindo porque os olhos de Edward permaneciam nelas, Bella virou um pouco a aeromoça e sussurrou o mais baixo possível em seu ouvido – Tem certeza de que não tem outro lugar vago? Não precisa ser na primeira classe...

\- Sinto muito, senhora. – a aeromoça balançou a cabeça com pesar – Esse é nosso único lugar vago em todo o vôo. Contudo, se desejar, posso pedir sua cadeira de volta. A senhora tem todo o direito de tê-la, já que está em seu nome...

\- Não, não. – Bella negou rapidamente. Ela não faria um bebezinho chorar de saudade do pai apenas para não ter que sentar ao lado de Edward por 14 horas – Não é necessário, eu vou me sentar aqui mesmo.

\- Agradecemos muito a sua cooperação. – a aeromoça sorriu brilhantemente – Tenha um bom vôo. – ela se despediu, enquanto Bella cautelosamente abriu o porta-malas do avião e colocou sua mala nele.

\- Você gostaria se sentar no corredor? – perguntou-lhe Edward, com certeza já tendo entendido que ela se sentaria ao lado dele – Posso ir para a janela se preferir. – ele acenou para a cadeira vaga ao lado dele.

\- Não, não precisa... – ela resmungou, ainda incomodada com aquela situação e com o que teria que dizer a seguir. – Obrigado.

Com cuidado, ela passou pela frente dele e se sentou, abraçando-se a sua bolsa em seu colo. Por um momento, ela teve a impressão de que ele estava prestes a falar com ela novamente. Contudo, não foi o que aconteceu e ele apenas voltou a ler seu livro, silenciosamente.

Com um suspiro silencioso, ela o observou pelo canto dos olhos, o rosto dele parcialmente escondido pelo livro que lia...

_Está de brincadeira comigo?!, _ela pensou perplexa, ao dar-se conta da capa do livro.

Era exatamente o mesmo livro que ela tinha trazido para ler.

Será que Esme havia dito para ele? Não fazia sentido, ela tinha começado aquele livro em sua última viagem, Esme nem ao menos sabia da existência dele. Será que ela havia contado para ele que ela gostava do gênero de romance policial? Mas, porque Edward compraria exatamente aquele livro apenas por saber disso? Era apenas uma coincidência. Mas era uma coincidência que não ia convencê-la de que eles tinham algo em comum. Não mesmo.

E agora? Ela deveria ler o livro mesmo assim? E se ele se utilizasse disso para puxar algum assunto com ela? Mas ele a odiava, porque puxaria assunto?

E desde quando ela se tornara tão paranóica por conta dele?

Segurando um bufar, ela abriu sua bolsa, decidida, e puxou o livro para fora. Incomodada, ela recostou-se na cadeira e tentou se engajar na leitura, mas a presença ao lado dela não permitiu, especialmente quando, em determinado momento, ela jurou ter sentido os olhos dele avaliando-a, contudo, ao olhá-lo, ele estava na mesma posição, focado no livro.

Foi um alívio quando o almoço foi servido e ela pode achar uma desculpa para se concentrar em outra coisa, estupidamente tentando esconder a capa do livro enquanto o guardava novamente. Como se ela ligasse para o que Masen pensaria se visse que eles estavam lendo o mesmo livro...

\- Boa tarde, senhor. Meu nome é Lauren. O que você gostaria de comer? Talvez alguma coisa especial? – Bella não pode deixar de notar que ela, uma aeromoça diferente da senhora gentil que a havia trocado de lugar, estava falando apenas com Edward ou perceber seu olhar lascivo e o duplo sentido em suas palavras. Ela nunca tinha pegado um vôo em que a aeromoça se apresentara apenas para uma pessoa em específico. – Temos opções deliciosas de pratos principais.

_Ah, Jesus. _Isabella resmungou mentalmente, enquanto rolava os olhos e permanecia sendo solenemente ignorada. _É sério isso, mesmo?_

\- Não, obrigada. Não quero nada especial. – a voz de Edward permaneceu plana e inalterada – Se puder apenas me dizer o que tem no cardápio, por favor...

\- Oh, claro. – Lauren sorriu, inclinando-se para ele de uma maneira exagerada e Bella não pode deixar de apertar a ponta do nariz ao perceber que ela estava tentando mostrar o decote para ele. – Temos frango, frutos do mar e...

\- Vou querer o frango, por favor. – Edward falou rapidamente, quase como se estivesse tão ansioso para ela ir embora quanto Bella estava interiormente. E ela não pode deixar de se surpreender quando ele se virou para ela e lhe perguntou suavemente, com uma voz muito diferente da que ele usou com a aeromoça – Quer algo?

\- Sim, claro. – Bella balançou a cabeça e olhou para a aeromoça, que agora a encarava como se ela fosse algo repugnante – Há uma terceira opção?

\- Temos salada _caprese_. – a aeromoça deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Oh, bem... – ela não sabia exatamente o que aquilo era, mas soava bom - Vou querer uma salada, então. – ela nunca fora do tipo carnívora.

Algum tempo depois, que Bella passou olhando as nuvens do lado de fora da janela do avião, a aeromoça voltou com seus pratos. Sem saber muito o que fazer, já que nunca permitira que Esme pagasse pela primeira classe antes, nas viagens que fizera, – ela só estava aceitando aquilo porque ela tinha prometido descontar de seu salário - ela observou Edward virar a alça de sua cadeira e transformá-la em uma bandeja. Rapidamente, ela se virou para fazer o mesmo com a dela, mas, por mais que a puxasse, não conseguia.

Ela estava quase ofegante quanto uma mão suavemente pousou em seu ombro. Ela se virou e viu que Edward havia se aproximado dela. Com a voz ainda suave, ele lhe perguntou – Me permite?

Sentindo suas bochechas corarem por sua gafe, ela balançou levemente a cabeça em afirmação. Bella colou suas costas ao encosto da poltrona quando Edward se inclinou quase que completamente sobre ela para alcançar o braço da cadeira, o grande corpo eclipsando-a e a fazendo arrepiar-se ao sentir a pele do braço dele se esfregar rápida e delicadamente sobre sua barriga, mesmo que esta estivesse coberta por camadas de tecido. Morta de vergonha, ela se convenceu de que tinha sido um arrepio de aversão a tanta proximidade com aquele homem, já que ela não estava acostumada a ficar tão próxima a homem nenhum, quanto mais um que ela odiava.

Contudo, apesar da sensação ter permanecido com ela, Edward foi rápido ao puxar uma trava que ela não havia percebido ao observá-lo e fechá-la na poltrona com sua própria bandeja.

\- Obrigado. – ela murmurou, sentindo as bochechas queimando.

\- Disponha. – ele respondeu agradavelmente, se endireitando em seu lugar.

O pigarrear da aeromoça esquecida a trouxe de volta a realidade e ela a viu estender um prato de porcelana, um copo de vidro e talheres de prata na bandeja de Edward, fazendo floreios e se inclinando de maneira que qualquer um com olhos perceberia que não eram necessários. Contudo, a comida no prato de Edward, um belo pedaço de frango com espaguete ao molho, fez a barriga de Bella roncar. Ela tinha deixado de tomar café da manhã porque Amy havia cortado o joelho na escola e ninguém mais da casa podia ir lá ajudá-la, então é claro que ela correu para lá sem pensar duas vezes.

Contudo, ao terminar de "aconchegar" Edward, a aeromoça depositou na poltrona de Bella, enquanto se inclinava de maneira a quase esfregar seu traseiro na cara de Masen, mas dessa vez sem qualquer floreio, um pequeno pote de vidro na bandeja de Bella, de tamanho menor que um pires, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava os talheres e o copo de uma vez só. Antes que Bella pudesse perguntar o que era aquilo, a aeromoça se despediu, sorridente, e desapareceu pelo corredor.

Perplexa, Bella olhou para o minúsculo pote tampado diante dela. Aquilo não era uma refeição, era uma pequena parte de uma refeição que a aeromoça devia ter tirado da bandeja de alguém e colocado na dela. Ela teria muito sorte se terminasse de comer aquilo em, no máximo, duas garfadas.

Confusa, Bella considerou correr atrás dela para seja lá onde ela tivesse ido e exigir um prato de comida decente. Mas ela não queria ser aquela a dar um chilique no avião. Mas, qual era a outra alternativa? Gritar por ela ao invés de ir atrás? Aquilo era pior ainda e ela quase podia sentir seu rubor voltando ao imaginar a si mesma fazendo aquilo. Terceira alternativa? Comer calada sua folha de alface e rezar por uma próxima refeição decente.

Com o estômago rugindo, ela retirou a tampa do potinho e sentiu vontade de chorar.

Aquela miserável não poderia nem ao menos ter enchido o pote? Tinha que deixar ele na metade?

\- Be... Srta. Swan. – Edward chamou-a e, ao olhá-lo, viu que ele parecia preocupado. Era impressão dela ou ele quase a havia chamado pelo apelido? – Me desculpe a intromissão, mas... – ele fez um gesto com a cabeça para sua micro-refeição – Isso é muito pouco para um almoço. Se quiser, podemos dividir. – ele apontou para seu próprio prato, que estava cheio e espalhando um perfume que a fazia salivar.

Mas ela não ia dividir comida com ele... Não é?

\- Não precisa. – ela negou educadamente – Eu espero a próxima refeição...

\- Ainda faltam mais 08 horas de vôo. – ele explicou – A próxima refeição, se houver, vai demorar muito e os lanches não costumam ser muito bons. Ficará com muita fome se comer apenas isso.

\- Não vou roubar comida de você. – ela deu um sorriso sem graça e forçado, se sentindo tensa por dentro, não apenas pela fome, mas porque ele estava sendo... Gentil.

Será que o avião a levara para uma realidade paralela bizarra em que ele era um cara legal?

\- Eu não me importo. – ele sorriu, um sorriso torto que quase a fez corar de novo – Na verdade, eu insisto. – ele pegou seu prato e separou metade do macarrão da carne. – Pode pegar apenas o macarrão, se não quiser carne.

Ele tinha notado?

Indecisa, Bella olhou para o potinho de salada e para o macarrão que Edward lhe oferecera, que era quase o triplo do que ela ia comer. Depois de mais um ronco estrondoso de seu estômago que, pelo sorriso que Edward tentou esconder, ela tinha certeza que ele ouviu, ela corou e agradeceu, pegando seu próprio garfo e enrolando em torno do macarrão, enquanto ele colocava a bandeja equilibrada no espaço das duas cadeiras, para o prato ficasse mais acessível a ela.

\- Desculpe não ter pedido um prato de comida de verdade para você. Quando eu vi o que ela tinha feito, ela já tinha ido embora. – ele bufou desgostoso e deu uma garfada em seu próprio macarrão.

Bella engoliu em seco seu macarrão e tentou não pensar em como o que ele havia dito era praticamente a mesma coisa que ela pensara – Vo... Você quer a salada de... Hã... – ela olhou para seu potinho, não fazendo ideia de qual era o nome daquilo.

\- Salada _Caprese_. – Edward disse, mas, para sua surpresa, a voz não parecia didática ou esnobe, como ela esperaria dele ao explicar algo que ela não conhecia. Na verdade, ele soava apenas amigável, o que a deixou ainda mais chocada – É feita com manjericão, tomate e mussarela. Sim, eu gostaria de um pouco, obrigado.

_Ah... Então aquilo não era alface? _ela se perguntou, enquanto passava a salada para ele, mas o pensamento se dissipou quando suas mãos se tocaram e ela puxou a dela rapidamente quando teve certeza de que ele estava segurando o pote. Tensa, ela decidiu falar novamente, para tentar amenizar o clima. Pelo menos o clima de agitação interna que ela estava sentindo.

\- Obrigado mais uma vez por dividir comigo.

\- O prazer é meu. – ele disse em voz baixa, quase doce, o que a fez voltar sua atenção totalmente para a comida para evitar seus olhos.

Terminada a refeição, ela se levantou para ir ao banheiro e lavar o rosto, enquanto tentava adivinhar o estava levando Masen a agir daquele jeito. Não era como ele estivesse sendo verdadeiramente gentil com ela. O que ele estava planejando?

Ao voltar, ela percebeu que a aeromoça ainda não viera recolher os pratos e, empertigada, ela se recostou na poltrona e decidiu que iria reclamar de maneira civilizada acerca da salada quando ela viesse ali novamente. Sentindo-se ser abraçada pelo acento acolchoado, ela fechou os olhos, tentando permanecer alheia a presença de Edward ao seu lado e o calor que ele exalava em contraste com o ar-condicionado do avião, e se concentrou em cantar uma de suas músicas favoritas, _Don't Stop Me Now, _do _Queen_, em sua mente, para se distrair.

\- Isabella... Stra. Swan... – uma voz distante a chamou, fazendo-a despertar. Ela tinha dormido sem querer? Ela olhou para cima, ainda sonolenta, dando de cara com Edward, que estava de pé, parcialmente inclinado sobre ela e com uma mão em seu ombro. – Nós temos que ir.

\- O quê? – ela perguntou, desorientada – E a outra refeição?

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso que lhe pareceu quase carinhoso. - Não tivemos outra. Pousamos meia hora adiantados por conta do bom tempo. Já estamos no Caribe. Vamos até a baía pegar um navio até a ilha.

\- Oh, sim, sim, claro. – ela murmurou, passando as mãos no rosto, tentando despertar.

\- Aqui estão seus óculos. – ele estendeu as lentes arredondadas para ela, o que a fez congelar por um segundo. Ele os tinha tirado de seu rosto?

\- Eles estavam quase quebrando quando você adormeceu e apoiou a cabeça na poltrona. Então tomei a liberdade de retirá-los. – ele explicou – Espero que não se importe.

\- Não... – ela pegou seus óculos, desconcertada – Obrigado, na verdade.

\- Disponha. – ele sorriu e apontou com a cabeça para uma de suas mãos – Já peguei sua mala. Podemos ir. Carlisle e Esme devem estar esperando por nós no corredor.

\- Sim, claro. – ela levantou rapidamente, colocando a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro. – Posso levar minha mala.

\- Eu não me importo. – ele deu de ombros.

\- Não, eu insisto. – ela puxou sua mala para ela, dessa vez calculando milimetricamente para que suas mãos não se tocassem, e passou por ele, seguindo pelo corredor, até onde seus pais acenavam.

Ela procurou ignorar a presença dele novamente, enquanto eles esperavam pelas malas no aeroporto antes de irem até fila de imigração, mas não pode ignorar quando ele foi até uma sala separada e voltou com uma grande e característica caixa na mão, de onde um focinho molhado estava saindo.

\- Você trouxe o Herói! – ela exclamou suavemente, mas sem conseguir conter sua excitação.

\- É claro, ele também é o meu cachorro. – Esme riu alegremente enquanto verificava o Golden Retriever dentro da caixa – Eu espero que ele e Panqueca sejam bons amigos quando ela vier. - ela deu um sorriso faceiro.

\- Você vai trazer ela também?! – Bella sorriu, dessa vez sem conseguir conter a alegria – Oh, mãe, muito obrigado. Eu estava tão preocupada com quem deixaríamos ela...

\- Eles fazem parte da família, também. – Esme se agachou para acariciar o focinho de Herói por entre as grades da caixa – Eles não poderiam não estar no meu casamento.

Depois de pegar as malas, eles passaram pela imigração e Edward dirigiu o carro que eles alugaram até a costa da cidade quando já estava começando a amanhecer e o céu banhava as águas ao redor, enquanto Bella se deslumbrava pela vista paradisíaca do mar verde-água, brilhante como uma pedra preciosa, que tinha pela janela, ao mesmo tempo em que Esme lhe dizia sobre a beleza de San Pedro e todos os lindos lugares que ela a levaria.

A viagem de barco durou apenas 20 minutos, e Bella quase ficou triste por ter que parar de olhar para aquele belo mar e para a vista linda das cidades costeiras ao redor. Mas a tristeza só durou até que ela avistou a terra para a qual eles se dirigiam e seu queixo caiu de deslumbre. Esme sorriu, eufórica com sua reação.

\- Bella, seja bem-vinda à Ilha Esme.


	15. Capítulo 14 - La Isla Bonita

**Playlist: La Isla Bonita - Madonna; **

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 14 – La Isla Bonita

A ilha era absolutamente magnífica.

Na verdade, era como estar em uma pintura. A areia branca cercada por um mar cristalino emoldurando a linda casa de praia mais ao longe, bem no centro da ilha, mas completamente visível já que o terreno era quase que perfeitamente plano. Atrás da imensa construção branca, havia uma vegetação rasteira e verdejante, com altas palmeiras que protegiam a casa do sol que estava raiando.

Era maravilhoso. E Bella estava absolutamente deslumbrada.

\- Você gostou, Bella? – Esme lhe perguntou com uma voz esperançosa.

\- É claro! – Bella exclamou, sem fôlego. – É absolutamente lindo!

\- Sim... – Carlisle murmurou e colocou os braços ao redor de Esme, beijando-a apaixonadamente – E parece que o tempo nunca passou.

\- Parece que foi ontem que eu vim aqui pela última vez com você. – ela uniu a testa com a do noivo – Sonhei tantas vezes em voltar para este lugar com você... E aqui estamos nós. – ela suspirou de contentamento.

\- E logo vamos poder fazer as coisas que fazíamos quando jovens... - ele a abraçou mais forte – Só que agora como marido e mulher. Será como se nunca tivéssemos ido embora. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo. – Esme murmurou, emocionada.

Eles começaram a se beijar intensa e apaixonadamente e Bella se viu forçada a desviar os olhos, acabando por pará-los no lugar onde Edward colocava a última mala para dentro. Ela ainda estava se perguntando o que fora aquilo no avião. Aquele não era o comportamento do Edward que ela conhecera e que a deixava absolutamente enfurecida. Contudo, ela só o vira agir assim até agora por menos de um dia e, em contrapartida, passara meses sendo mal-tratada nas mãos do velho Masen.

Definitivamente, ela não estava convencida. E não era dividindo macarrão que ela seria.

\- Hmmm... Queridos... – ela ouviu Esme dizer, ofegante, e a viu se aconchegar nos braços de Carlisle depois do beijo. – O que acham de tomarmos um banho e irmos dormir? Mal são seis da manhã. Podemos começar nosso passeio à tarde.

\- Eu acho uma ótima ideia. – Bella concordou, adivinhando para quê os dois queriam ir "descansar" – Podem me mostrar onde é o meu quarto e o banheiro?

\- Eu posso, se quiser. – Edward ofereceu, novamente surpreendendo-a.

\- Ótima ideia! – Esme sorriu, satisfeita. – Vamos, amor? – ela puxou a mão e o guiou para fora sala antes que Bella tivesse a chance de protestar.

\- Me acompanhe, por favor. – ele pediu e começou a puxar as malas dela, levando-as com ele.

Bella o acompanhou pela casa, que era mobiliada e decorada de um jeito rústico e acolhedor, repleto de móveis e utensílios de madeira e pedra e decoração de artesanato de palha e barro. Era realmente um lugar aconchegante e muito bonito. Ele a guiou por um corredor espaçoso até que eles pararam em uma porta de madeira escura.

\- Esse quarto é uma suíte. – ele a avisou – Sua família ficará no restante dos quartos desse corredor. Eu, Carlisle, Esme, e os demais convidados que não vão ficar em um hotel, ficaremos nos quartos do corredor de trás.

\- Certo. Obrigado. – ela abriu a porta do quarto, empurrando suas malas para dentro, e estava pronta para se trancar lá, quando ele a chamou.

\- Stra. Swan... – o rosto sério dele parecia quase nervoso – Será que eu poderia conversar com você por um momento?

Ela o avaliou de cima a baixo por um momento, tentando imaginar o que ele teria a dizer a ela e se seria algo como nos velhos tempos. Verdade seja dita, ela também queria confrontá-lo sobre aquele novo comportamento e perguntar o que ele estava fazendo. E, principalmente, ela queria saber se aquilo era verdade, o que ela duvidava muito.

Ela sinceramente não conseguia imaginá-lo se arrependendo.

Contudo, ao sentir seus olhos pesarem mesmo depois de ter dormido tanto no avião, ela tomou sua decisão.

\- Eu estou cansada da viagem agora. – ela tentou ser o mais formal possível – Será que essa conversa poderia esperar?

\- É claro. – ele suspirou, afastando-se da porta – Tenha um bom descanso.

Ela fechou a porta rapidamente atrás de si e também suspirou. Aparentemente ele não estava disposto a ignorá-la, o que complicada seu plano de como manter aquele mês tranquilo. Contudo, ela não desistiria de fazer aquele casamento ser o melhor dia da vida de seus pais.

Independente do que estava passando na mente de Edward Masen.

(***)

A tarde ensolarada estava ainda mais bela que o dia.

E Bella pulou da cama e tomou um bom banho para poder conhecer um pouco mais daquele paraíso. Contudo, ao sair do corredor de seu quarto, ela trombou diretamente com Edward.

Ótimo.

\- Bom dia. – ele a cumprimentou educadamente.

\- Bom dia... – ela retrucou de maneira desconfiada, passando rapidamente por ele e indo até a sala de estar, tentando evitar que ele sugerisse novamente que eles conversaram.

Contudo ao chegar até a sala, ela viu um jovem sorridente que não podia ser mais do que um ano mais velho do que ela. Ao vê-los ali perto, ele sorriu mais, parecendo muito simpático, e se aproximou deles com a mão estendida.

\- Vocês devem ser os noivos. - ele os cumprimentou alegremente – Sr. e Sra. Cullen, muito prazer, meu nome é Seth. Ah, e meus parabéns pelo casamento.

\- Ah, não... – Bella negou, desconsertada pelo garoto achar que os dois eram um casal – Nós não somos os noivos. Só estamos aqui para o casamento...

\- Oh, Seth! – a voz de Esme interrompeu sua explicação e ela a viu se aproximar, vinda do outro corredor – É você mesmo? Você cresceu tanto...

\- Oh, prazer em revê-la, Sra. Cullen. – Seth riu de seu engano – Eu deveria saber. Você parece exatamente como minha mãe descreveu. Me desculpe, mas faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, que me esqueci como a senhora se parecia.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. E eu ainda sou a futura Sra. Cullen, na verdade. – ela riu, abraçando-o – E como está a Sue? Eu não a vejo há tanto tempo...

\- Ela e meu pai estão se dedicando ao restaurante na cidade agora. Então me pediram para vir aqui e preparar a casa para você e conseguir o que vão precisar para o casório.

\- Isso é ótimo. – ela comemorou e então fez um gesto em direção a Edward e Bella – Seth, esses são meus filhos, Isabella e Edward. Queridos, esse é Seth Clearwater, filho dos nossos caseiros, Sue e Harry, que moram na cidade mais próxima.

\- Não sabia que você tinha uma filha. – Seth estranhou.

\- É uma longa história. – Esme fez um gesto displicente com a mão, sinalizando que ele deveria deixar aquilo para lá.

\- É um prazer conhecê-los. Desculpem o mal entendido. – o menino coçou a nuca, envergonhado.

\- Tudo bem, Seth. – Bella sorriu – Prazer em conhecer você também.

\- Bem, Seth, será que poderia conferir nossos mantimentos? – Esme perguntou – Eu e Bella vamos dar um passeio pela ilha agora e eu gostaria de saber se temos o suficiente para o jantar, antes de sair.

\- É claro, senhora. – o jovem sorriu e saiu da sala.

\- Eu vou apenas colocar uma roupa mais apropriada antes de nós irmos, está bem, Bella? – Esme sinalizou para o vestido leve que usava – Só vai levar um instante.

\- É claro, mãe. – Bella sorriu enquanto ela desaparecia pelo corredor. Olhando ao redor, perguntou-se o que deveria fazer para evitar a figura de Edward, que pairava sobre ela.

\- Stra. Swan... – ele começou, antes que ela pudesse ter uma ideia - Será que podemos conversar agora?

Ela o encarou e resolveu desconversar – Esme vai descer logo. Provavelmente não haverá tempo...

\- Prometo ser breve. – ele se aproximou dela – É sobre algo importante. – ele parou bem diante dela, o peito largo tampando sua visão das coisas ao redor, mas ela se recusou a dar um passo para trás ou ser intimidada pelo tamanho dele.

Contudo, antes que ela finalmente pudesse descobrir sobre o que se tratava aquela conversa que ele tanto queria ter, uma batida soou na porta de vidro, ganhando a atenção dos dois. E lá estava a última pessoa que ela esperava ver.

Jasper Whitlock.

\- Jazz? – Edward murmurou perplexo e foi abrir a porta para o amigo.

\- Desculpe, acabei chegando mais cedo do que o previsto. – ele falou, na mesma voz inexpressiva que ela se lembrava. Ao notá-la ali, ele também a cumprimentou – Prazer em revê-la, Stra. Swan.

\- Sr. Whitlock. – ela falou, sem saber se deveria ficar decepcionada ou agradecida com ele por ter interrompido sua conversa com Edward.

\- Pronta, filha? – Esme perguntou, aparecendo novamente na sala.

\- Claro. – Bella concordou apressadamente.

\- Oh, Jasper, querido, você chegou mais cedo. – sua mãe abraçou Jasper, que começou a parabenizá-la pelo casamento, enquanto Edward tocava o braço de Bella, parecendo ansioso.

\- Será que pode esperar alguns minutos antes de ir? – ele sussurrou – Realmente preciso falar com você.

\- Eu prometi acompanhar Esme e você tem que fazer companhia ao seu amigo. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Podemos conversar sobre o que quer que seja mais tarde, Sr. Masen - ela soltou seu braço do toque suave dele e, ao ver que Esme havia terminado a conversa com Jasper, ela a chamou – Vamos, mãe.

\- Sim, claro. – Esme sorriu, parecendo alheia à tensão entre os dois – Até mais tarde, rapazes.

Durante o resto da tarde, Bella passeou pela ilha com a mãe, apreciando as belas paisagens e ouvindo-a contar sobre como amava visitar a ilha quando era criança, especialmente por sua mãe ter apelidado a ilha em homenagem a ela. A ilha não era muito grande: em 50 minutos, elas já tinham dado a volta na ilha e estavam se aproximando da casa novamente, enquanto Esme lhe contava sobre como a cidade costeira mais próxima ficava há apenas 20 minutos e que lá eles compravam comida e podiam ir a hospitais, spa's e restaurantes. Contudo, Bella duvidava que iria querer ir até lá. A ilha era linda e pacífica demais para ela pensar em ir para qualquer outro lugar enquanto tivesse a oportunidade de repousar ali.

\- Você gostou da ilha, querida? – Esme questionou quando elas já estavam quase na casa novamente.

\- Eu amei. – Bella suspirou sinceramente, olhando ao redor para o imenso mar cristalino – Sinto que poderia ficar aqui para sempre.

\- Eu fico tão feliz. – sua mãe abraçou-a pelos ombros, exalando felicidade. Dando-lhe um sorriso um pouco triste, ela continuou – Sabe, eu evitei vir aqui depois que achei que você tinha morrido. Pisar aqui era como rever tudo aquilo eu perdi: meu bebê, o amor da minha vida... Senti falta desse lugar. Mas, sabe? Agora ele parece ainda mais especial. Porque você, Carlisle e Edward estão aqui. Depois de tantos anos, eu tenho a família que sempre sonhei e vou me casar com o homem que amo.

\- E certamente não há lugar melhor no mundo para fazer esse casamento. – Bella a abraçou de volta – Já pensou melhor em como vai querer tudo?

\- Eu quero algo pequeno e íntimo. – Esme afirmou, decidida – Só quero nossa família e amigos aqui. Não quero que a festa seja o mais importante, mas sim o amor.

\- É claro. – Bella concordou – Hoje à noite podemos sentar de novo para olhar aquelas amostras e começar a pensar na decoração e no buffet. Tenho certeza que vamos conseguir planejar algo que você goste e que deixe tudo ainda mais especial.

\- Obrigado, filha. – ela beijou sua têmpora quando elas passaram pela porta – Eu vou tomar um banho e encontrar Carlisle. Me sinto uma adolescente de novo. – ela deu uma risadinha envergonhada – Saio por um minuto e já fico morta de saudades dele.

Bella riu docemente ao vê-la desaparecer pelo corredor, ansiosa para ver o noivo. Andando até o sofá, Bella se deixou cair no sofá e ficou surpresa quando seu ofegar demorou muito para passar, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração não batia tão forte no peito. Esme e ela tinham andando tão devagar... Por que ela estava daquele jeito?

_Será que...?_

_Não, não_. Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. _Eu não vou pensar nisso. Já faz anos que eu não passo mal e não vai ser agora que vou voltar. Eu não sou exatamente uma pessoa atlética e fiquei andando sem parar por mais de uma hora. Sim, foi só isso. Nada para se preocupar._

Ela se concentrou em controlar sua respiração até que tudo estava normalizado e ela pode relaxar um pouco. Muito bem, sem mais drama para Isabella Swan naquele ano, ela já tivera o suficiente para uma vida inteira.

\- Stra. Swan... – a voz grave de Edward atrás dela a fez pular.

Ótimo, parece que ela ia ganhar mais drama, afinal.

Levantando-se, Bella o viu parado com o rosto e os ombros tensos, mas ainda sim parecendo determinado. Com um suspiro, ele deu a volta no sofá e parou ao lado dela.

\- Eu gostaria que tivéssemos aquela conversa agora, se não se importar.

Suspirando, Bella levantou-se do sofá para encará-lo. Era óbvio que ele não iria desistir daquilo, então era melhor ela acabar com aquilo de vez. Seja lá o que aquilo fosse.

\- Muito bem. – ela ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos, a sensação de desconfiança permeando-a mais fortemente do que nunca – Vamos conversar então.

Ela viu Edward tomar uma respiração profunda antes de começar.

\- Primeiramente, eu gostaria de me desculpar com você.

Tudo bem, por aquilo Bella não esperava. Pelo menos não tão diretamente, apesar da nova atitude que ele havia apresentado desde o dia anterior. Incerta de para onde aquilo estava indo, Bella apenas o deixou continuar.

\- Eu sei que tem todos os motivos do mundo para não querer me perdoar, nem querer que eu dirija a palavra a você novamente. Mas, eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu me arrependo de tudo o que fiz. Percebi que estava errado ao julgar você e sua família sem nem ao menos conhecê-los e estive sendo um perfeito idiota pela maneira tão rude como a tratei desde que a conheci. E também sinto muito por ter feito tudo o que fiz com você, com Esme e com Carlisle. Enfim, eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu me arrependo.

O choque de Bella durou por um segundo, até que ela parou para realmente olhar para Edward. Ele ainda era o mesmo. O mesmo cabelo, os mesmos olhos... Ainda seria o mesmo homem? Ela ter provado que ele estava errado sobre Aro havia realmente mudado alguma coisa nele? Porque ela duvidava que tinha conseguido provar algo sobre si mesma para ele. Tendo que suportá-lo durante mais de seis meses sendo um perfeito carrasco, seria necessário muito mais do que palavras para convencê-la. Por isso, ela perguntou.

\- O que você quer com isso? – ela estreitou os olhos, tentando ao máximo lê-lo.

\- Perdão? – ele parecia sinceramente chocado. Contudo, sobre o que ela sabia? Aro havia sido uma pessoa terrível e ainda sim ela mesma não desconfiara que ele seria capaz de roubar, mesmo quando era óbvio que ele não aceitaria mudar seu padrão de vida. E Masen era ardiloso, sem dúvida. Ela precisava tomar cuidado e analisar bem a situação antes de sequer aceitar que as palavras dele poderiam ser verdade.

\- O que você quer pedindo desculpas para mim? Nós dois sabemos que a minha opinião não importa para você.

\- Eu estou verdadeiramente arrependido e gostaria que soubesse. – ele fez uma expressão que era quase sofrida.

\- Sim. E porque motivo você quer que eu saiba disso? - ela o pressionou.

\- Porque você foi a minha maior vítima. – ele exalou, com se estivesse confessando um crime grave – Felizmente, Carlisle e Esme acabaram saindo ilesos das minhas bobagens, mas você foi quem mais sofreu. Eu queria lhe dizer que não penso mais em você daquela maneira... Que eu sei agora que você estava certa sobre tudo e que gostaria de acertar as coisas com você... Na verdade, acho que o que eu quero verdadeiramente é o seu perdão.

\- Quer meu perdão porque se sente culpado? – ela questionou, incrédula.

\- Em parte sim. – ele murmurou – Acho que nunca vou deixar de ser egoísta sobre isso... Será... Que pode em perdoar? – se Bella não soubesse melhor, ela diria que ele parecia estar quase... Implorando.

Encarando-o firmemente por um momento, ela decidiu falar a verdade.

\- Se é verdade que você está arrependido, eu fico feliz. Mas meu perdão é algo que você não vai conseguir apenas com palavras. Lembra de tudo o que fez? Lembra das coisas que me disse? Sente muito? Ótimo. Porque você realmente foi terrível. Mas arrependimento não vai mudar essas coisas que você fez. Já parou para pensar o que poderia ter acontecido comigo graças a você se eu não tivesse conseguido aquele lucro? Porque eu já e ainda penso nisso. Já pensou como se sentiria se tivesse ouvido todas que você mesmo me disse? Se tivesse sido diminuído e ofendido o tempo todo? Porque eu sei como é, porque eu passei por isso. Você entende porque é difícil perdoar você? – ela questionou-o, exasperada.

\- Sim. – ele abaixou os olhos, parecendo derrotado – Sim, eu entendo.

\- Você entende que a pessoa que você me mostrou ontem e hoje ainda não é suficiente para me fazer superar aquele homem horrível que eu conheci? Que garantia eu tenho que você não está mentindo agora? Que não é mais um plano seu, como aquelas cláusulas ou o bloqueador de celular? Que você realmente superou o seu julgamento errado de mim? Como posso confiar que você não está planejando impedir o casamento da sua própria mãe bem agora?

\- Eu não faria isso! – ele exclamou, parecendo ferido.

\- Como disse à Esme que não tinha sido você que escondeu o número de Carlisle? – ela perguntou baixinho, sinceramente não querendo atacá-lo, apenas perguntando.

O pescoço dele voou para trás, como se ela tivesse lhe dado um tapa. Então seu rosto caiu novamente e ele parecia miserável. – Eu estava com medo dela me odiar.

\- Esme nunca faria isso. – ela balançou a cabeça – Mas ela é sua mãe, talvez não pelo sangue, mas pelo coração, o que é o mais importante. Ela nunca odiaria você. Mas eu não te conhecia. E de repente você estava fazendo da minha vida um inferno. Edward... Você não apenas desconfiava de mim. Você quis me prejudicar diversas vezes simplesmente porque decidiu que eu era uma pessoa ruim e nada que eu fizesse poderia mudar sua opinião, incluindo o fato que eu nunca fiz nada para mostrar a você que eu queria me aproveitar de Esme. Como você acha que eu me sinto sobre isso?

Ele teve a decência de ficar calado, permanecendo onde estava, com os olhos longe dela e os ombros encolhidos.

\- Se seu arrependimento é verdadeiro, eu acho isso ótimo. – ela suspirou – Esme merece um filho melhor do que aquele ela tinha seis meses atrás. Mas, quanto a mim... Dois dias sendo uma pessoa normal não vão me fazer esquecer o que você já fez. Diferente do que aconteceu entre nós antes, agora _eu _tenho provas o suficiente para desconfiar de _você. _Se quer realmente ser uma pessoa diferente a partir de agora, isso é maravilhoso. Mas não vou mentir para você e dizer que se você fizer isso eu vou perdoar você ou deixar de me sentir desconfortável perto de você. Se você realmente se arrependeu, eu posso até tentar perdoar você se eu achar que é de verdade, mas... Por agora... Eu sei que não sou capaz. – ela suspirou, exausta não apenas pela situação, mas também porque o ar que saiu dela parecia não estar voltando. Ela realmente precisava descansar.

Edward a olhou por um momento, as orbes verdes e... Ainda sim repletas de outro sentimento que ela não soube identificar, mas ainda parecia... Sedento. Então sua expressão se suavizou e ele voltou a falar, em tom respeitoso.

\- Eu entendo perfeitamente. Na verdade, eu já esperava por isso. – ele assentiu – Agradeço por ter sido sincera comigo. Eu realmente mudei, tanto minha mente quanto minhas atitudes, e pretendo fazer o possível para mostrar isso a você... E, talvez, com o tempo, conseguir que me perdoe. – ele a encarou intensamente por um rápido segundo antes de desviar novamente o olhar – Vou parar de incomodá-la agora, tenho certeza de que precisa descansar. – ele a olhou de soslaio antes de se virar e ir embora – Obrigado por conversar comigo.

Enquanto o observava desaparecer pelo corredor, Bella se deixou afundar no sofá novamente. Realmente, as reações dele não foram nada como ela esperava. Tendo em mente o Edward que ela conhecera, ela esperava que ele explodisse e ofendesse até a trigésima geração dos Swan depois dela ter sido tão sincera com ele. Contudo, sua atitude calma a deixara quase pasma. Na verdade, ela quase o notara triste por saber como ela se sentia, mas aquilo era algo que ela podia ter apenas imaginado, já que o que ele parecia verdadeiramente era perturbado. Será que a perturbação vinha do fato dele saber o quão péssimo ele havia sido e estava se sentindo mal por isso?

Ela ainda não tinha completa certeza se ele estava verdadeiramente arrependido, mas ela poderia aceitar aquilo com o tempo. Mas seria capaz de perdoá-lo? Ela seria capaz de superar tudo aquilo que ele lhe fizera? Nunca tinha se questionado aquilo porque tinha dado como certo que ele sempre a odiaria e que jamais mudaria seu comportamento com ela. Bella decidira apenas que se esforçaria para ignorá-lo. Mas, se ele realmente tinha mudado, aquele futuro que ela imaginara mudou radicalmente. Ele se tornaria para sempre aquela pessoa que se sentara ao lado dela no vôo? Ou era apenas uma fase? Independente disso, naquele momento presente, a verdade é que ele parecia realmente determinado a conseguir o perdão dela. E aquilo a deixava profundamente perturbada, especialmente porque ela não podia deixar de se fazer uma pergunta.

Porque seu perdão era importante para ele?

(***)

Ficar deslumbrado com a Ilha Esme parecia estar no sangue dos Swan.

Os olhos de sua família brilharam desde o momento em que eles desembarcaram no Caribe e encontraram com ela e permaneceram do mesmo modo quando desceram do barco e colocaram seus pés nas areias claras da bela ilha. As crianças e Panqueca estavam em um frenesi de querer ver tudo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto que Rosalie e Alice pareciam mal ver a hora de colocar seus biquínis e aproveitar o sol, o mar e brisa da praia.

Após todos terem descansado, eles decidiram almoçar antes que Bella e Esme pudessem lhes mostrar a ilha. Porém, assim que Carlisle voltou de uma caminhada com um buquê de flores para a noiva, Bella viu em seus olhares, quando pediram desculpas para deixar a mesa, que ela teria que tomar as vestes de guia turística sozinha, o que ela não se importava nem um pouco. Naqueles quase quarto dias em que ela estivera "sozinha" na ilha, já que os noivos estavam ocupados um com o outro e Jasper e Edward passavam grande parte do tempo na cidade, – e, sendo sincera, a verdade é que ela estava evitando ele a todo custo desde aquela conversa que a deixara confusa e incomodada sobre as intenções de Edward – ela teve muito tempo para perambular pela ilha, nadar, descansar sua mente – ou pelo menos tentar - e aproveitar aquele paraíso na terra. Ela tinha muito a mostrar para sua família, certamente.

Quando o almoço tinha terminado e todos foram colocar suas roupas de banho, Alice discretamente a puxou para detrás da ilha da cozinha, no ponto mais distante dos quartos e dos ouvidos dos outros.

\- Lembra quando dei para a minha mãe o meu antigo número de quando éramos adolescentes? – ela perguntou baixinho.

\- Hã... Sim, eu lembro. – Bella confirmou, sem entender porque ela estava perguntando aquilo – Por quê?

\- Não vai acreditar quem ligou para ela, pensando que estava falando comigo, e perguntando por você. – sua amiga parecia quase revoltada.

\- Não, Alice. – Bella a encarou, preocupada – Quem foi?

\- Jacob Black.

\- O quê?! – ela engasgou, incrédula – O que ele queria?

\- Eu não sei. – Alice deu de ombros, irritada – Ele percebeu logo que era minha mãe e tentou tirar o seu número dela, mas ela obviamente achou estranho e não disse nada, não se preocupe.

\- Por que Jacob ligaria para mim? – ela perguntou tanto para Alice quanto para si mesma – Não nos falamos há literalmente mais de cinco anos. Ele não está em turnê ou qualquer coisa assim?

\- Será que ele finalmente quer se desculpar? – Alice desdenhou.

Bella realmente teve que rir daquilo. – Por qual das muitas razões? Não... Certamente não foi isso. – ela refletiu – Minhas mães o vêem na televisão de vez em quando e, pelo que elas contam, ele não mudou nada desde que era adolescente.

\- Pode ter certeza que sim. – sua amiga revirou os olhos – Ele deu uma entrevista para uma das revistas de moda e entretenimento que eu assino. Ele continua um idiota.

\- Quer saber? Não importa. – Bella a acalmou – Se eu conheço Jacob, ele vai se distrair com algum carro caro e vai esquecer o motivo pelo qual queria falar comigo. E, sinceramente, a última coisa que eu preciso agora é falar com ele. – ela não pode evitar de bufar – Ainda não perdoei ele por aquela audição. Por nenhuma das coisas que ele fez.

\- E é melhor ele não dar as caras quando voltarmos dessas férias ou eu vou finalmente quebrar a cara daquele egoísta mulherengo imprestável. – Alice rosnou.

\- Alice... – Bella riu, colocando a mão no ombro da melhor amiga – Jacob é um astro agora. Ele não se importou de me procurar quando éramos adolescentes e não vai ser agora. – ela a acalmou – Então relaxe. Temos uma praia para aproveitar.

\- Eu queria ter o poder de superar um relacionamento ruim tanto quanto você. – ela riu enquanto as duas finalmente saiam da cozinha.

\- Eu já tinha terminado com ele quando ele começou a se tornar um babaca, e você sabe disso. – Bella relembrou, tranquila – Quando ele foi embora, foi como confirmar o que eu já sabia: que ele não era o mesmo Jacob que eu conhecia.

\- Por falar em não ser mais o mesmo... – Alice olhou ao redor – Onde está o Grinch? Ainda em busca de redenção como você me contou por mensagens?

\- Ele ainda está sendo bem agradável, na verdade. – Bella suspirou – Mas sempre que ele faz ou diz algo legal, eu me lembro de uma das várias vezes em que ele foi um demônio e parece que a lembrança eclipsa tudo. E, sejamos francas, talvez ele só esteja parecendo agradável porque estou comparando com como ele era antes. Talvez ele esteja sendo só uma pessoa normal agora. – ela deu de ombros – Tenho sorte que o amigo dele chegou aqui ao mesmo tempo que nós e eles matam tempo juntos. Assim não tenho que encará-lo o tempo todo.

\- Amigo? – Alice exclamou, mas logo emendou – Quer dizer... O Grinch tem amigos?

\- É um advogado que estava naquela festa de karaokê de Esme. Você estava ocupada com o cara misterioso, então duvido que tenha prestado atenção nele – Bella riu – Ele se chama Jasper Whitlock. Aliás, como vai o inominável? Estou prestes a ouvir um nome?

\- Nós nos encontramos semana passada... – Alice parecia decepcionada – Eu conversei com ele sobre o quanto éramos diferentes e perguntei o que ele achava. Ele me disse que queria muito ter algo sério, mas... Quanto mais eu perguntava sobre a vida dele, mais parecia que nós não tínhamos como nos encaixarmos. – Alice deu de ombros.

\- Como assim? – ela a questionou, preocupada.

\- Ele é rico, sério, sóbrio, tem um emprego fixo... E eu sou alguém tentando empreender, que gosta de festas, roupas, fala alto e adora dizer o que pensa. Eu não me encaixo no mundo dele. – ela deu de ombros – Em algum momento ele vai achar que foi um erro ter um relacionamento comigo.

\- É claro que não, Allie. – Bella engasgou – Você é incrível! Luta pelo que quer, é animada e se impõe! Se ele não pode lidar com isso, então ele não merece você!

\- Ele me disse que não se importava, mas... – Alice suspirou e olhou para a amiga com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu me apaixonei por ele, Bella. E não quero vê-lo ir embora dizendo que eu não sirvo para ele, como meu pai fez com a minha mãe. Eles também eram diferentes e queriam coisas diferentes... E olhe como eles acabaram.

\- Seu pai era um idiota, Alice. – Bella balançou a cabeça – Ele deixou que as coisas materiais que ele queria importassem mais do que a família. Você acha que é o que aconteceria com vocês?

\- Eu não sei. – sua amiga soluçou – Mas quem pode adivinhar essas coisas? Eu não quero começar um relacionamento com medo de como ele vai acabar.

Bella suspirou e a abraçou – Você sempre sabe o que é melhor para você, Allie. Mas acho que precisa pensar melhor sobre isso. Nem todos os homens são o seu pai. E Carlisle e Esme ficaram separados por muito tempo por acharem que era verdade que um não suportaria as diferenças do outro. E só perceberam que isso não era verdade duas décadas depois. – ela encarou a amiga docemente – A Alice que eu conheço sempre fica irritada quando escuta um não. E tenho certeza que uma parte sua deve ter ficado com raiva por achar que não pode ficar com esse cara. Eu nunca ouvi você dizer que estava apaixonada, então ele deve ser alguma coisa!

\- Ele é... – Alice suspirou – Ele é incrível. Nunca ninguém me tratou daquele jeito. Ele sempre diz e faz sentir como se estar comigo fosse a melhor parte do dia dele.

\- Então eu acho que vocês não devem se separar só por conta de algo que _pode ser que _aconteça no futuro. – Bella afirmou, mas então suavizou o tom – Mas isso é você que tem que decidir. O que acha de curtir aquela praia agora? – ela lhe perguntou, tentando animá-la.

Alice conseguiu se animar consideravelmente enquanto todos os Swan exploravam a Ilha e Bella lhes contava o que havia aprendido com Esme e visto por si mesma. Contudo, conforme as crianças queriam ir mais longe e brincar e eles retornavam para vários lugares diversas vezes para tomar sol e mergulhar, Bella começou a se sentir cansada e sem fôlego, além de um pouco zonza. Várias vezes, quando ninguém estava olhando, ela tirou seus óculos e esfregou os olhos, tentando se recompor, mas sem muito sucesso. Com sorte, o lugar incrível ao seu redor permitiu que ninguém de sua família percebesse como ela estava andando cada vez mais devagar e respirando cada vez mais pesado.

Ela agradeceu aos céus quando eles voltaram para casa para o jantar, mesmo que todos os adultos não parassem de falar em colocar as crianças para dormir e ir até a praia ver como o luar se refletia naquela água maravilhosa. Contudo, o que Bella realmente queria fazer era descansar sua cabeça dolorida no travesseiro, fechar seus olhos turvos e tentar controlar sua respiração, que agora estava ficando rasa, como se seu pulmão não estivesse enchendo o suficiente.

Ela conhecia perfeitamente aquela sensação, mas se recusou a deixar que aquilo estragasse a chegada de sua família. Por isso, quando todos finalmente chegaram, ela lhes disse que iria até o banheiro e os deixou ir até a cozinha. Contudo, ao invés de ir até o banheiro, ela foi obrigada a parar ainda na sala de estar, quando sua visão ficou excessivamente turva por um minuto e a obrigou a se apoiar no sofá para não cair.

_Tudo bem, Bella..._, ela tentou se acalmar enquanto tentava fazer com que o ar entrasse novamente em seus pulmões, mas sem sucesso, _Tenha calma. Basta se acalmar e tentar respirar. Você consegue..._

\- Stra. Swan? – a voz de Edward atrás dela a fez pular – Está tudo bem? – ele ficou ao seu lado, parecendo preocupado.

\- Sim, sim, eu estou. - ela tentou sem sucesso disfarçar sua voz fraca por conta da respiração rasa. – Eu só estou... Cansada...

\- Você não parece cansada... Parece mal. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – O que você está sentindo?

\- Nada... Eu estou... Bem... – Bella se irritou, se afastando dele, mas ainda se apoiando no sofá, enquanto sua cabeça parecia estar sendo apertada por um torniquete.

\- Está pálida demais para quem está bem. – ele a seguiu rapidamente, fechando a distância entre os dois – É óbvio que precisa de ajuda.

\- Não preciso... Da sua ajuda... – ela usou o pouco ar que ainda sentia que tinha para rosnar fragilmente para ele – Porque você só... Não me deixa... Em paz?

\- Não vou deixar você em paz quando você mal consegue falar! – ele exclamou, parecendo desesperado agora – Sei que não gosta de mim, Bella, mas deixe que eu te ajude, por favor!

\- Não... Preciso... De ajuda... – o mundo tornou-se um borrão diante dela e ar parecia não existir, já que não queria entrar em seus pulmões quando ela o sugava – Só... Preciso... Respirar...

E então tudo ficou escuro.


	16. Capítulo 15 - Changes

**Playlist: Changes – David Bowie ft. Butterfly Boucher; **

**Hymn for the Weekend – Coldplay ft. Beyoncé.**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 15 – Changes

Bella abriu os olhos devagar e sentiu como se seu peito estivesse inchado.

E ela sabia perfeitamente que aquela era sensação de ter recebido oxigênio. O que só podia significar uma coisa...

\- Olá, dorminhoca. – o sorriso doce de Carlisle apareceu em sua linha de visão – Você nos deu um susto e tanto, sabia?

Ainda um pouco desorientada, ela olhou ao redor, não se surpreendendo ao perceber que estava em um quarto de hospital, com uma máscara de oxigênio pendurada bem ao lado de sua cabeça.

\- Brandicardia, não é? – ela perguntou para Carlisle com sua voz ainda fraca, mas pelo menos desfrutando da sensação de puxar o ar e senti-lo encher seus pulmões.

\- Sim, seu coração estava muito devagar e não estava conseguindo oxigenar o seu corpo. – seu pai acariciou seu cabelo – Mas eles conseguiram medicar você a tempo.

\- Onde estamos?

\- No hospital, na cidade. – ele afirmou e olhou ao redor – Eu tenho que chamar suas mães. Elas estão muito preocupadas e só saíram do seu lado porque eu as convenci de que elas seriam as próximas a passar mal se não se alimentassem.

\- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – Bella questionou, agora se sentindo mais desperta. - E, mais importante, quando vamos poder ir embora?

\- Apenas 07 horas. Meu pai às vezes passava um dia inteiro desacordado. – ele bagunçou seu cabelo e lhe deu um sorriso amoroso – Eu sabia que você ia acordar logo. E nós só vamos embora quando o médico avaliar você e disser que está bem para ir embora. E também não pense que o alívio por ver minha filha bem vai impedir você de tomar uma bela bronca por não ter nos contado que estava passando mal. – ele avisou.

\- Desculpe. – ela suspirou – Foi uma idiotice da minha parte. Eu apenas não queria estragar o primeiro dia de férias da minha família. Ao meu favor, eu não estava com oxigênio nem no pulmão, nem no cérebro. – ela riu um pouco.

\- Como se isso fosse impedir qualquer uma das suas mães de acabar com você. – ele gargalhou.

\- Carlisle... – a voz de Isabelle veio se aproximando pelo corredor, desesperada – Ela... – sua cabeça apareceu na porta e ela respirou aliviada – Oh, Bella, você acordou. Eu estava tão preocupada... Edythe! Esme! – ela se virou para gritar pelo corredor, algo muito atípico de sua tímida mãe – Ela está bem! – ela exclamou de felicidade, apressando-se em entrar na sala.

\- Sim, eu estou bem, mãe. – Bella sorriu – Sinto muito.

\- Porque você não disse nada? – Isabelle reclamou, ignorando-a – Nós estávamos em uma ilha que não tinha hospital e você esperou até desmaiar? O que você estava pensando Isabella?

\- Ela acordou? – Edythe surgiu correndo pela porta, sendo seguida por Esme, cujo rosto estava banhado em lágrimas.

\- Eu estava tão preocupada! – Esme correu para o lado da filha, parecendo querer abraçá-la, mas apenas acariciou sua testa – Tive tanto medo de perder você...

\- Não chore, Esme. – ela tentou acalmá-la – Isso é normal. Já aconteceu várias vezes quando eu era criança. Mas fui idiota por não ter avisado para ninguém. – Bella deu de ombros – Achei que, como isso não acontecia há algum tempo, ia passar.

\- Nunca mais faça isso, mocinha! – Edythe reclamou, apesar de Bella perceber que sua voz também estava embargada de choro – Não sabe o medo que tivemos quando o Masen chegou com você desmaiada.

\- Ele me ajudou? – Bella perguntou, lembrando que estava perto dele quando desmaiou.

\- Sim. – Esme deu um pequeno sorriso – Ele pegou você no colo quando desmaiou... E veio nos avisar que você estava desacordada. O pobrezinho ficou tão preocupado... Ele não sabia da sua condição. Ele carregou você até o barco e depois até a entrada do hospital.

Edward tinha pegado ela no colo? Bella corou, envergonhada. Como se ela já não estivesse se sentindo desconcertada o suficiente perto dele. E, pela próxima meia hora, ela tentou se concentrar no sermão que cada uma de suas mães deu para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia cada vez melhor. Quando ela acabou bocejando, Carlisle conseguiu convencer as mulheres presentes de que Bella precisava descansar e que um pouco de sono a faria ter alta mais rápido. Sozinha, Bella mergulhou em um sono sem sonhos.

Contudo, antes de adormecer, não pode deixar de pensar que, surpreendentemente, teria que agradecer a Edward mais tarde.

(***)

Poucas vezes em sua vida Edward se sentira tão assustado.

Por mais que ele tentasse superar o que sentia por Isabella e apenas se concentrar em mostrar a ela que ele era uma pessoa diferente do que ela imaginava, a verdade é que vê-la todo dia, escutar sua risada, vê-la sorrir e observar como ela ficava linda sob a luz do sol, apenas o estava fazendo se apaixonar mais. O que só contribuía para cortar seu coração quando ela o evitava o máximo que podia.

Por isso, Jasper o havia arrastado para os restaurantes e bares da cidade o máximo que podia e ele sabia o porquê. Ele não ficara tão desolado daquele jeito desde Victoria. Contudo, mesmo nisso seu sentimento por Bella era diferente. Ele não se sentia traído, com raiva e nem sentia que seu coração iria endurecer quando ele a superasse, como aconteceu com sua antiga noiva. Ele se sentia péssimo por ter feito Bella odiá-lo daquele jeito e não se sentir confortável perto dele. E ele sentia que havia se tornado uma pessoa melhor desde que a conhecera, algo que ele jamais poderia dizer sobre Victoria.

Então, quando ele viu a mulher que conquistara seu coração parecendo tão frágil e doente, caindo sem consciência em seus braços, ele ficara desesperado, achando que poderia perdê-la. E nem ao menos se importara do quanto estava expondo seus sentimentos ao pegá-la no colo e correr até Carlisle, pedindo que ele a ajudasse.

Ele estivera tão preocupado em ser cruel com Bella no passado, que nem sabia que ela sofria uma condição que fazia seu coração bater mais devagar. E agora ele estava ali, sentado na sala de espera do hospital, ansioso por ver como ela estava, mas sem saber o que fazer. Ele deveria simplesmente entrar lá e procurar e por ela? Ela ficaria irritada com ele? Ele não queria arriscar piorar sua condição, mesmo que Carlisle já tivesse vindo ali avisar que ela havia acordado e que estava bem. Em sua ânsia de vê-la e dúvida se realmente deveria fazê-lo, ele permanecera sentado naquela mesma cadeira, enquanto todos os membros da família Swan chegavam e saiam, sempre lançando-lhe olhares desconfiados, que ele sabia que merecia. Ele tinha os cumprimentado gentilmente sempre que eles se aproximavam dele, mas, como Bella, eles também o olhavam chocados por ele ter lhes dirigido a palavra.

Impaciente, ele olhou ao redor novamente, focando-se na janela, onde o sol já havia se posto há algum tempo. A maioria dos Swan já havia pegado um barco de volta para a ilha, mas as mães de Bella, Carlisle e Esme permaneciam no hospital. Eles tinham alugado um hotel e, em pouco tempo, pelo menos dois deles teriam que ir para lá e Edward tinha prometido que os levaria. E tinha isso sob olhares confusos, já que preferira ficar ali do que voltar com os outros de barco.

Ele se perguntava se algum deles percebera sua desculpa esfarrapada. Ou se já tinham adivinhado o que ele sentia por Bella.

Deus, tudo o que ele mais queria era apenas ver se ela estava bem.

Olhando para a cadeira ao seu lado, ele viu o casaco de Esme dobrado sobre ela. Ele tinha pensando várias vezes, ao longo das horas que escorreram enquanto estivera ali, em usá-lo como uma nova desculpa para ir até o quarto dela, mas sempre acabava se convencendo de que ele não ia forçar sua presença em Bella, especialmente quando ela estava doente...

Mas ele já havia se consagrado como um bastardo egoísta. Podia muito bem aproveitar-se dessa fama.

Com um suspiro, ele pegou o casaco nos braços e se dirigiu até o quarto. Ele viu Carlisle, Edythe e Isabelle conversando perto da máquina de café no final do corredor, todos de costas para ele. Silenciosamente, abriu a porta cuidadosamente e entrou no quarto, parando ao vê-la estendida sob a cama, vestida com uma camisola do hospital, ressonando suavemente, com o grosso e escuro cabelo castanho espalhado ao redor dela. Apesar de haver alguns aparelhos ao redor, ela não tinha nada conectado a ela.

Poucas vezes na vida ele se sentira tão aliviado quando ficou ao perceber que ela estava realmente bem.

\- Olá, querido. – ele estremeceu, supresso consigo mesmo por não ter percebido a presença de Esme na poltrona ao lado da cama. Ela tinha um olhar cansado no rosto, mas ainda sim sorria. Sua voz era baixo sussurro, provavelmente para não acordar Bella – Como você está?

\- Bem. – ele murmurou de volta – Ela está melhor?

\- Sim. – Esme sorriu brilhantemente – Voltou a ser ela mesma. Só tirou um cochilo.

\- Fico feliz. – aquele era o eufemismo do ano.

\- Pode dar uma olhada nela para mim? – Esme pediu, se levantando – Preciso ir ao banheiro, mas não queria deixá-la sozinha, nem ter que chamar os outros.

\- É claro, mãe. – ele assentiu, observando enquanto ela agradecia e ia até o banheiro, na outra extremidade do quarto, os ombros caídos transparecendo a fadiga e o desespero que a dominaram desde que Bella desmaiara.

Ele esperou até que Esme não estivesse mais à vista para se aproximar silenciosamente da cama, onde Bella ainda dormia profundamente. Ele observou o rosto sereno, a boca entreaberta e a respiração contínua por alguns segundos, apenas apreciando o fato de que ela ficaria bem. Porque não importava se ela o odiava ou não, ele estava imensamente grato aos céus por poder vê-la saudável e bem novamente, com lindos e expressivos olhos castanhos e sua inteligência fascinante.

Com um sorriso, ele tomou a mão dela gentilmente entre as suas, sentindo o calor que emanava dela. Delicadamente, ele depositou um beijo em seu dorso, apenas querendo sentir que ela estava verdadeiramente ali perto dele, viva e bem.

\- Melhore logo, amor. – ele disse, em voz quase inaudível, o apelido com o qual ele vinha chamando-a secretamente em sua cabeça desde o avião.

Voltando a deixar sua mão na cama com delicadeza, ele começou a voltar até onde estivera antes, de pé perto da porta, mas uma doce voz suave o parou antes que ele chegasse lá.

\- Edward?

Preocupado, ele voltou-se para ela, quase em pânico. Fora seu beijo que a acordara? Será que ela tinha visto o que ele fizera? Olhando para seu rosto sonolento e confuso, ele percebeu que não. Ela jamais estaria tão calma se soubesse que ele encostara sua boca nela. Pigarreando suavemente, ele se aproximou dela de novo.

\- Sim. Esme está no banheiro, então pediu que eu ficasse aqui por um segundo.

\- Entendi... – ela murmurou, quase tímida e começou a se apoiar nos braços, parecendo querer se sentar.

\- Você deveria ficar deitada. – ele a aconselhou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro antes que pudesse impedir a si mesmo, para evitar que ela se esforçasse. Por mais que estivesse genuinamente preocupado que ela voltasse a piorar, ele tinha perfeita ciência de que precisava parar de encontrar tantas desculpas para tocá-la.

\- Eu estou bem. – ela resmungou e franziu o nariz adoravelmente, parecendo chateada. – Não estou mais tão fraca. Só quero me sentar.

\- Eu sei, por isso mesmo que não deve se esforçar. Não queremos que você passe mal novamente. – ele disse, porém, ao ver o rosto determinado dela, ele soube que ela não desistiria. O que significava que ele não tinha outra escolha além de ceder – Tudo bem... Pelo menos deixe-me ajudá-la com isso, então.

Ele avançou antes que ela pudesse negar e colocou um das mãos em suas costas, enquanto enlaçava a cintura com o outro braço, suavemente alavancando-a para cima e tentando ignorar aquele arrepio de prazer persistente que corria por sua espinha sempre que eles se tocavam.

\- Obrigado. – ele a viu corar, parecendo tímida e desconcertada, especialmente quando voltou a falar – Aliás, eu tenho que te agradecer por ter me ajudado também...

\- Não foi nada. – ele deu de ombros – Fico feliz em ver que você está melhor – de novo o eufemismo.

\- Não, não. Escute, eu estive pensando nesses últimos dias... – ela suspirou, parecendo quase culpada – Desculpe ter sido rude com você naquela hora. Não queria que ninguém percebesse que eu estava mal.

\- Todos nós sabemos que você é forte, Stra. Swan – ele lhe disse, suavemente – Não ache que tem que provar isso de alguma forma. Quando precisar de ajuda, por favor, peça.

Ela o olhou perplexa por um momento – Você é realmente o mesmo Edward? Não é um clone feito por alienígenas ou coisa assim?

Com essa ele teve que rir – Não, eu sou o mesmo homem. Só que aprendi uma grande lição, em grande parte graças a você. Isso é algo que eu não disse naquele dia... – ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos cor de chocolate – Sou muito grato a você por ter me mostrado o quão hediondo eu estava sendo. Foi bom que eu percebesse isso. Me permitiu mudar.

Ela passou mais um momento em silêncio.

\- Eu... Eu vou tentar perdoar você.

\- Não se sinta obrigada pelo que aconteceu hoje. – ele negou – Quero que me perdoe porque acha que eu fui merecedor.

\- Por isso mesmo. – ela explicou – Eu não vou apenas tentar perdoar você, como também estar aberta a te perdoar. Eu não me sinto completamente pronta, mas... A verdade é que se eu me recusar a enxergar que você tem mudado, só porque me prendi a uma imagem que construí de você, eu vou estar agindo exatamente igual a como você... Quer dizer, como o antigo você agia. – ela riu suavemente.

\- Obrigado por isso. – ele sorriu para ela, apesar de estar explodindo de alegria por dentro, por ter dado aquele passo a frente. – Obrigado por me considerar digno o suficiente para tentar me perdoar.

\- Mas veja se continua no bom caminho. Não vai ter o meu perdão se eu vir você tendo uma recaída para o lado negro. – ela disse, bem-humorada, mas ele percebeu a seriedade no fundo de sua brincadeira.

\- Prometo ser um bom _padawan_. – ele riu.

\- Bem... – ela sorriu abertamente para ele e o coração de Edward perdeu uma batida, não apenas por sua beleza, mas também porque era a primeira vez que ela dava aquele tipo de sorriso sincero para ele – E eu prometo me esforçar ao máximo para te perdoar sinceramente.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela. Aquilo não era amor, nem amizade, nem ao menos companheirismo. Mas ele não pôde deixar de se sentir realizado por ela estar aberta a mudar sua opinião sobre ele. Ela provavelmente nunca o amaria, mas ele já estava feliz apenas por estar perto dela. Olhando dentro dos lindos olhos castanhos, ele fez para si mesmo uma promessa que sabia que não iria cumprir.

_E eu prometo tentar parar de amar você, Bella Swan. _

Dois dias.

Esse era o tempo em que Bella estava na cidade, deitada na cama do hotel, com seus pais patrulhando ao redor dela. Não importava que ela tivesse recebido alta há dois dias ou que ela estivesse perfeitamente bem e sem o mínimo sinal de recaídas. Todos insistiram para que ela permanecesse alguns dias na cidade para o caso de sua brandicardia atacar novamente. Mas ninguém mencionara o fato de que ela ficaria presa no hotel, sendo tratada como uma inválida.

Bufando de inquietação pela milésima vez naquele dia, ela se levantou da cama e olhou para fora da janela, para a praia cercada de turistas e a linda manhã ensolarada. Ela queria estar lá fora, mas a patrulha da doença, vulgo Esme, Edythe e Isabelle, não deixaria. Infelizmente, sua mãe biológica havia convencido as outras duas que Bella precisava ficar em "observação" antes de retornar à ilha, já que lá não havia hospitais. E as duas Sra. Swan, mesmo já tendo passado por todas as suas crises de brandicardia anteriores, acabaram por se contagiar com seu desespero materno e tinham concordado. O que havia culminado em todos eles presos naquele hotel.

Com muita conversa, ela convencera Emmett, Rosalie e Alice a retornar a ilha por completo, incentivando-os a não perder um único dia de suas merecidas férias, especialmente com uma garota que obviamente que já não estava mais doente. Mas é claro que suas mães não foram convencidas pelos mesmos argumentos e Carlisle e Esme tinham alugado aquele hotel para que eles pudessem ficar. Eles vulgo Esme, Carlisle, Edythe, Isabelle, ela... E, estranhamente, também Edward. A situação entre eles ainda era um pouco estranha, por isso não pode deixar de ficar confusa quando Esme disse que ele havia ficado para levá-los para a ilha quando ela "estivesse melhor". O que não fazia sentido, já que eles poderiam pegar o barco sozinhos.

Mas aquilo não importava. O que importava é que ela estava ficando louca presa naquele hotel, como uma prisioneira. Deus, até mesmo Edtyhe havia pegado uma gripe e estava muito pior do que ela naquele momento. Mesmo assim, sempre que ela saia, alguém ia atrás, impedindo-a de fazer força, comer algo "muito pesado" ou até mesmo amarrar os sapatos. É por isso que ela odiava aquelas malditas crises. Todos tendiam a tratá-la como uma criança depois.

Bufando, ela abriu a porta de seu quarto e não se surpreendeu ao ver Esme abrir a dela, que ficava logo ao lado.

\- Precisa de algo, querida? – Esme perguntou, preocupada.

\- Não faça essa cara, mãe. – Bella suspirou, incomodada – Você sabe que estou bem. Eu só quero sair e dar uma volta, tomar ar fresco.

\- Vou com você, então. – ela se prontificou – Mas leve um casaco para não pegar um resfriado. Sua cabeça está doendo? Quer tomar um remédio antes de irmos? Acho melhor levar um guarda-sol para evitar insolação... Tem certeza de que não é melhor ficar no quarto?

Bella apenas a olhou por um momento, frustrada e exausta com aquela super-proteção exagerada. Ela estava literalmente prestes a implorar para que sua mãe parasse com aquilo, quando Carlisle apareceu no corredor, com o semblante preocupado e o celular na mão.

\- Esme. – ele se aproximou das duas – Acho que vamos ter que ir para a ilha... Oh, bom dia filha. Como está se sentindo hoje?

\- Ótima. – Bella exalou, tentando conter a irritação – Aconteceu alguma coisa na ilha?

\- Um iate tentou desembarcar lá, mas Harry e Seth o impediram. Eles querem que você vá até lá e prove para ele que é uma ilha particular. E eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha falar com estranhos.

\- Mas... Não podemos deixar Bella sozinha. E se ela se sentir mal?

\- Eu estou bem, mãe. – ela devia ter batido algum recorde de quantas vezes alguém poderia falar aquela mesma frase em menos de 48 horas - Minhas mães ainda estão aqui, então eu não vou ficar sozinha. Vocês precisam ir resolver isso. Não se preocupem.

\- Mas tia Edtyhe está doente e Isabelle estará cuidando dela. – Esme lembrou, ainda preocupada – Quem vai ficar com você, se você quiser sair?

\- Eu não preciso que ninguém vá comigo, mãe. – Bella grunhiu, cansada daquela conversa – Eu vou para um lugar repleto de pessoas. Com certeza vai ter alguém para me ajudar caso eu tenha outra crise. O que não vai acontecer porque, como eu já disse milhões de vezes, eu estou perfeitamente bem.

\- Mas e se a ajuda demorar muito? – Esme parecia aterrorizada pela ideia – Pode ser tarde demais...

Eles pararam ao ouvir passos se aproximando pelo corredor e viram Edward parar ao lado deles, com uma toalha sob o ombro e um livro na mão, parecendo ter acabado de sair da piscina.

\- Tudo bem? – ele questionou ao ver os três parados no meio do corredor.

\- Oh, Edward, ótimo. – a expressão de Esme se iluminou – Você pode ficar com Bella enquanto nós vamos até a ilha.

\- Eu não preciso de ninguém comigo mãe! – Bella exclamou, enquanto Edward assentia, ao mesmo tempo em que perguntava.

\- É claro. Mas por que vocês vão até lá?

Depois de tudo ter sido explicado, Edward assentiu novamente e foi ficar ao lado de Bella.

\- Tomem cuidado e me liguem se precisarem de alguma coisa. Jasper está lá, então ele pode dar todas as ferramentas legais para ajudar, caso essas pessoas estejam mal intencionadas.

\- Certamente são apenas alguns turistas perdidos. – Carlisle apaziguou – Vocês dois vão ficar bem sozinhos? – ele olhou entre os dois duvidosamente.

Querendo acabar com aquilo, Bella concordou rapidamente e lhes deu um sorriso tranquilizador. – É claro que vamos. E também vamos ligar caso qualquer coisa aconteça. Agora vão até lá. Quanto mais cedo forem, mais cedo vão voltar.

\- Bella está certa, amor. – Carlisle acariciou o ombro de Esme – Devemos ir.

\- Muito bem. – ela concordou depois de um minuto, mas depois se virou para os filhos com um ar perigoso – Mas nem pensem em fazer alguma peripécia, mocinhos. Eu vou sentir quando chegar se você tiver se esforçado demais, Isabella Swan.

\- Sim, mãe. – Bella riu – Façam uma boa viagem e tomem cuidado.

Esme e Carlisle se uniram para abraçá-la e Esme fez o mesmo com Edward, antes que os dois finalmente partissem em busca de um barco, deixando Bella a sós com o homem cujo status de relacionamento com quem ela se encontrava era: tentando perdoá-lo por ser um cretino no passado.

\- Então... – Edward começou, cautelosamente – O que você quer fazer?

\- Você não precisa ir comigo. – ela afirmou – Eu só vou andar por aí.

\- Mas você poderia passar mal...

\- Não me faça dizer que eu estou bem, por favor. – ela rosnou – Essa frase está começando a me dar seriamente nos nervos.

Ele riu da reação dela – Eu sei que você está bem. Só estou dizendo que, se Esme descobrir que eu deixei você sozinha, ela vai nos deixar de castigo por um mês. – ele fez uma expressão zombeteira.

_Nossa, _ela pensou, _Edward Masen tem senso de humor? Quem diria..._

\- Eu vou correr o risco de não poder mais assistir televisão. – ela deu um sorriso para ele, depois suspirou – Mas eu preciso sair desse quarto... Não aguento mais ficar trancafiada aqui.

\- Podemos fazer isso. – ele afirmou – Quais eram os seus planos?

\- Não era nada demais. – ela disse, tentando fazê-lo ver que não precisava de companhia – Eu ia andar ao redor do hotel, talvez me sentar e ler um livro...

\- Eu estava na piscina fazendo isso. – ele ergueu a capa do livro – Posso mostrar o hotel para você, se quiser.

\- Não precisa se incomodar... – ela começou, tímida.

\- Não é incômodo nenhum. O hotel, na verdade, não tem muito além da piscina e do _SPA_. Mas posso lhe mostrar a cidade. Tem lugares muito bonitos para se ver e bons restaurantes. E eu estaria com você caso alguma coisa acontecesse e talvez Esme não fique irritada caso ela descubra. – ele sorriu mais e balançou a mão que ainda segurava o livro – Além do mais, meu plano de diversão do dia foi um pouco frustrante. O livro não era tão bom quanto eu achei que seria. – ele deu de ombros.

Ela parou para pensar sobre o que ele havia dito. Por um lado, ela não queria sair com Masen... Mas foi quando ela percebeu que ainda estava pensando no velho Masen, o que ela nunca iria querer por perto. Aquele que ela odiava. Ela tinha que se acostumar com aquele novo Masen. O novo Edward, na verdade. E, por mais que ela não quisesse admitir, ela havia realmente pensado em escapulir para a cidade um pouco, uma vez que não houve ninguém com ela. Mas sozinha ela poderia se perder. Com Edward, ela teria um álibi, pelo menos.

Há duas semanas, se alguém tivesse lhe dito que ela estaria aceitando ir a um passeio com Edward Masen, ela teria mandado aquela pessoa para o hospício, por ser um risco à sociedade.

Mas lá estava ela.

Bom, ela tinha prometido dar uma chance a ele. _Aqui vamos nós_.

\- Bem... Eu agradeço, então. – ela concordou, embora a incerteza ainda estivesse por todo o seu tom de voz – Eu realmente gostaria de conhecer a cidade.

\- Bom. – Edward sorriu tranquilamente, mas os olhos verdes se iluminaram indescritivelmente. Ele passou rapidamente por seu quarto e colocou o livro sobre a cômoda, virando-se para ela logo depois – Você já está pronta?

Ela olhou para suas roupas: um short jeans que chegava até o joelho e uma camisa xadrez de botão. Ela não planejava nadar naquele dia, então sim, ela estava pronta.

\- Sim. Podemos ir.

Eles desceram o corredor e as escadas em um silêncio que Bella não soube distinguir se era tenso ou amigável. Por isso, tentando não deixar a estranheza prevalecer, ela decidiu puxar assunto, usando uma das coisas que chamara sua atenção quando o encontrou naquele dia.

\- Sabe, eu já li aquele livro que você terminou hoje. – ela confessou, se sentindo acanhada por sua tentativa de iniciar uma conversa.

\- Sério? – ele pareceu surpreso – E o que achou?

\- Bem, em resumo, o mesmo que você. Achei previsível quando o autor deu tanta ênfase para o fato de que a empregada era uma moça doce e ingênua. Quer dizer, porque bater na mesma tecla o tempo todo, se não para tentar construir a surpresa no final? Foi péssimo porque... Bem, não foi surpreendente. – ela parou quando percebeu que estava tagarelando sobre algo que talvez ele nem quisesse falar.

\- Eu concordo. – Edward respondeu – As cenas descritas pelo assassino serem em primeira pessoa parecia um conceito interessante, mas fazer o irmão do protagonista ter vícios de linguagem iguais aos do assassino só para nos fazer pensar que era ele... Pareceu um pouco bobo. Quer dizer, o homem mal sabia ficar em pé quando bebia, porque bolar um plano daqueles para matar alguém a quem ele devia, quando podia apenas ter dado um tiro?

\- Sim. E toda aquela história paralela do detetive que não descobriu nada? Literalmente tem uma cena em que ele se "esconde" em uma planície coberta de neve. Ele nunca conseguiria se esconder em um lugar como esse. A não ser que ele se enterrasse na neve.

\- Sim, isso foi ridículo. – Edward riu – E aquela outra história paralela ridícula da cozinheira estar sequestrando bebês, quando na verdade ela só colecionava boneca? Aquilo foi literalmente sair do nada para lugar nenhum.

\- É. – Bella gargalhou ao lembrar – A melhor parte do livro foi saber que a vítima teve que pagar todos os anos de pensão que não deu para o filho bastardo.

\- Isso e que o garoto acabou jogando a boneca da cozinheira pela janela. – Edward riu.

Bella ainda estava falando quanto percebeu que eles já tinham chegado perto da piscina, o que a deixou perplexa. Eles tinham conversado até ali? Ela realmente tivera uma conversa divertida com o novo Edward? Aquilo era a definição de surpreendente.

\- Quais outros livros você já leu? – ele perguntou, enquanto a guiava pelos corredores do hotel e ao redor da piscina.

Sorrindo, ela mencionou o livro que o havia visto lendo no avião. Antes que percebesse, eles acabaram se engajando em uma conversa sobre os melhores livros de suspense policial que já tinham lido, o que, por sua vez, acabou enveredando em uma conversa sobre filmes e séries. Por mais que aquilo a tenha chocado no começo, a verdade é que Edward sabia manter muito bem uma conversa e era, ela tinha que admitir, até engraçado. Ela estava prestes a mencionar outra de suas séries favoritas, quando ele parou e apontou para um lugar ao lado de onde eles estavam.

\- Aquele restaurante é muito bom. Podemos ir lá quando estiver com fome.

Surpresa, ela olhou ao redor para a cidade movimentada e bem iluminada ao seu redor, repleta de lojas e pessoas. Ela realmente havia ficado tão envolvida em sua conversa com Edward que não notara que eles haviam deixado o hotel e entrado na cidade?

\- Bella? - a pergunta preocupada dele trouxe sua atenção de volta – Você está bem?

Ela olhou para a expressão preocupada dele e depois para o pequeno e aconchegante estabelecimento que ele estava apontando, tentando organizar seus pensamentos em sua mente.

Edward Masen era uma boa companhia? Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo?

\- Desculpe, eu me distraí. O que você disse? – ela perguntou, tentando se focar apenas no que ele ia responder.

\- Eu disse que aquele restaurante é ótimo. – ele explicou, ainda mais preocupado – Você está bem? Está com falta de ar?

\- Não, não. – ela se apressou em explicar, não querendo que a ladainha da saúde começasse novamente – Eu não estou com fome agora, mas se você quiser...

\- Não. Eu estou bem. – ele sorriu – Quer continuar andando?

\- Hmmm... Claro. – ela concordou, ainda não podendo acreditar que aquele era o mesmo homem que uma vez lhe dissera que ia colocá-la na cadeia.

Após um momento de silêncio, algo passou por sua cabeça.

\- Você conhece bem essa cidade? Quer dizer, Esme me disse que não voltou para cá muitas vezes, então...

\- E realmente não voltamos. Meu pai insistiu para nós virmos para cá algumas vezes, mas ela preferia ficar na cidade. – ele deu de ombros – É por isso que eu conheço algumas coisas por aqui.

\- Vocês tiravam férias de família aqui? – ela perguntou, tentando não parecer intrometida.

\- Era mais como o meu pai nos mandando para cá quando eu estava de férias do colégio. – ele disse, o tom de voz um pouco vazio – Era um lugar que pertencia à família da Esme e que ele saberia onde nos achar. Mas Esme não gostava de lá. Então ficávamos um tempo na cidade, antes que ela o convencesse de que nós dois tínhamos que ir para outro lugar.

\- Dois? Seu pai não vinha com vocês?

Edward riu um pouco de sua pergunta e ela não pode deixar de notar a leve amargura presente ali – Ele não era exatamente um homem de família. Ele estava sempre muito ocupado para nos encontrar.

\- Isso soa... Solitário. – ela acrescentou, temerosa.

\- Não para ele. O trabalho era a esposa dele e a empresa o seu filho. E ele não escondia isso de ninguém. – Edward deu de ombros – Não era um homem mal, apenas... Ocupado. A prioridade dele era manter a empresa da família bem. Eu sei que Esme provavelmente não lhe contou, porque ela é gentil demais para isso, mas a única razão pela qual eles se casaram foi para consolidar um grande investimento que Marie Volturi fez nas empresas dele. Ele nunca a amou.

\- Ela... Passou todos esses anos com um homem que não gostava dela? - Bella questionou, entristecida.

\- Não, ele gostava dela. – Edward deu um sorriso minúsculo – Não há como não gostar de Esme. Mas o relacionamento deles sempre foi como uma transação. Eu também nunca entendi porque Esme estava satisfeita com um homem que nunca estava em casa... Até que fiquei mais velho e ela me contou sobre Carlisle. E então eu percebi o porquê. Ela ainda amava um homem. Estava grata por não ter que fingir que amava outro. E com isso Marie a deixava em paz. – ele revirou os olhos – Ela podia ser muito desagradável com todos aqueles ideias do que era adequado.

Bella passou alguns minutos calada, absorvendo o que havia acabado de descobrir. Esme nunca falara muito sobre o seu primeiro casamento e agora ela entendia porquê. Mal fora um casamento de verdade. Marie apenas a utilizara como uma moeda de troca.

\- Por que... – ela não pôde evitar de perguntar – Por que está me contando isso?

Ele parou de andar e virou-se para ela, parecendo surpreso pela pergunta. Então sua expressão se tornou tão confusa quanto a dela.

\- Sinceramente? Não sei... Nós... Apenas estávamos conversando e... Não sei. Me pareceu tão fácil e natural falar as coisas para você... Então eu apenas falei. – o olhar dele parecia sincero.

\- Essa sinceridade toda faz parte da mudança? – ela perguntou, se sentindo um pouco nervosa pela intensidade no olhar dele.

\- Eu prometi a mim mesmo que diria sempre a verdade a você e a minha mãe a partir de agora. – ele afirmou com seriedade.

\- Entendi... – ela disse, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Aquele novo comportamento dele era realmente difícil de lidar, comparado com o outro. O antigo Edward teria dito algo que a deixaria com raiva e com vontade de retrucar. Mas aquele novo Edward... Às vezes ele era tão intenso e agradável... Que a deixava desconfortável.

Talvez o melhor a se fazer fosse esquecer o que ele já tinha sido. Talvez ela pudesse apenas fingir que o conhecera pela primeira vez no avião e que ele nunca tinha feito nada de mal para ninguém. Talvez ela fosse capaz...

Respirando fundo, ela virou para ele e tentou agir como agiria se estivesse conversando com um homem interessante e agradável que ela acabara de conhecer, mas que considerava um bom amigo em potencial.

\- Bem... Já que conhece as coisas por aqui, o que sugere que façamos agora? – ela perguntou, tentando ser simpática.

\- Bem, as praias são realmente o cartão postal. Mas, se não quiser nadar, pode fazer compras das lojas, ir ao teatro, ao cinema ou à livraria... Gosta de sorvete?

\- Me conte mais sobre isso... – ela sorriu ao som da última frase.

Ele riu de sua expressão – Por aqui. Tem muitas lojas de doces espalhadas pela cidade. Uma delas fica no caminho de um shopping que tem umas das livrarias que eu falei... O que acha?

\- Que esse pode ser um ótimo passeio. – ela assentiu com a cabeça – Me mostre o caminho.

Sem precisar de mais incentivos, ele a guiou pelas ruas, enquanto ela observava a linda paisagem ao seu redor e sentia a brisa do mar em seu rosto. Logo, eles entraram em um dos maiores shopping's que ela já tinha visto. Era quase assustador o quão enorme era. Havia tantas centenas de lojas de roupas que ela automaticamente soube que teria apresentar aquele lugar a Alice em um dos dias seguintes. Contudo, a única coisa que a fez parar no caminho da livraria foi a vitrine de uma loja infantil, em que ela viu uma linda boneca de uma super heroína que Ethan e Amy amavam. O natal já estava próximo, e ela ia precisar encontrar um presente, de qualquer maneira. Dar a mesma coisa para os dois seria ainda melhor. Deus sabia como eles podiam ser competitivos quando queriam.

Ela interrompeu sua caminhada para olhar melhor o brinquedo, o que fez Edward parar ao seu lado.

\- Para os seus sobrinhos? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim. – ela sorriu, vendo que a boneca não custava tanto quanto ela imaginava – Para o natal. Acha que Carlisle e Esme poderiam esconder isso em algum lugar, se eu levasse duas?

\- Claro que não. – ele sorriu de volta – Pode colocar no meu quarto ou no de Jasper. Tenho certeza que eles não vão procurar lá...

\- Bom dia, casal. – uma voz agradável soou ao lado deles e ambos se viraram. Parada, perto da entrada da loja, estava uma jovem sorridente usando uniforme – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? Notei que estavam olhando para aquela ali. – ela apontou a boneca – Ela não é indicada para menores de 03 anos. Qual a idade do pequeno de vocês?

\- O quê? Não, não... – Bella se apressou em explicar. O que havia com os caribenhos para sempre acharem que eles eram um casal? - É para os meus sobrinhos. E não somos um casal.

\- Oh, desculpe, então. – o rosto da atendente caiu um pouco, mas ela permaneceu sorrindo – Gostariam de entrar?

\- Sim, eu queria duas dessas embrulhadas para presente. – ela disse, então se virou para Edward – Se importa se eu entrar?

\- Claro que não. Vou esperar aqui.

\- Será que posso pegar os embrulhos depois? Ainda vamos passear um pouco antes de ir embora. – ela disse quando a atendente voltou com duas caixas enormes. Ela lutou contra a vontade de revirar os olhos quando a atendente lhe respondeu que sim com um sorriso faceiro para sua última frase, como se achasse que ela e Edward iam fazer mais do que apenas passear.

Com dois presentes de natal comprados, ela saiu da loja para seguir Edward novamente, até que eles chegaram até a livraria que ele lhe falara.

E era o lugar mais bonito que ela já vira. Havia três andares com paredes de vidro e milhares de livros espalhados por imensas estantes e mesas de madeira, mármore e vidro. Quando ela era apenas uma criança de três ou quatro anos, Edythe havia levado-a em uma de suas viagens de trabalho, quando ela ainda era a auxiliar administrativa de uma empresa de turismo. O hotel em que as duas ficaram era exatamente ao lado de uma livraria, que não tinha nem um terço do tamanho daquela, mas que foi o primeiro lugar em que Bella vira tantos livros juntos. E também fora a primeira vez que ela se sentira tão encantada. Era tão diferente das duas pequenas estantes que sua mãe tinha e, naquela época, a pequena Bella achava que os únicos livros do mundo eram os que estavam lá. Aquela visita, anos atrás, não lhe apenas rendera uma festa de aniversário com o tema _A Bela e a Fera _naquele ano, – porque Edythe havia descrito para Isabelle que a expressão em seu rostinho ao ver a livraria era exatamente como a de Bela ao ver a biblioteca da Fera pela primeira vez no filme infantil – como fora a primeira de muitas vezes em que ela pedira um livro de presente.

E foram os livros que acabaram por fazê-la se destacar na escola e conseguir uma bolsa integral para uma das melhores universidades do país. Quem sabe onde ela estaria se não fossem os livros?

\- Isso é tão incrível... – ela murmurou para si mesma enquanto apenas ficava parada e olhava ao redor.

\- Não quer olhar melhor? – ela ouviu Edward rir gentilmente atrás dela.

\- Acho que quero morar aqui, na verdade. – ela admitiu, ainda completamente encantada, e andando lentamente até uma das mesas, como se estivesse com medo de que aquele sonho se dissipasse de repente.

\- Parece que já encontrou seu próprio presente de natal, também. – Edward a seguiu, enquanto ela percorria os livros ao seu redor com contentamento e contemplação.

\- Ah! – ela engasgou ao encontrar um livro escondido em uma das prateleiras – Eu estive procurando por esse aqui há tanto tempo... Quanto será que... – ela abriu a capa do livro para olhá-lo melhor e sua animação se foi um pouco – Oh... Uma pena.

Ela estava pronta para guardá-lo quando Edward segurou o outro lado do livro, impedindo-a.

\- Pode pegar. Eu compro para você. – ele deu-lhe um sorriso gentil.

\- Não, não. – ela negou veementemente – Eu não posso aceitar. Posso procurar por ele em um sebo outro dia.

\- Não há porque não comprar aqui. – pegando o livro, ele o estendeu para ela – Pegue. É um presente.

\- Eu não me sentiria bem com isso. – ela coçou o pescoço.

\- Eu insisto.

\- Olha, de verdade... – ela afastou o livro em direção a ele e o olhou seriamente – Eu não posso aceitar.

Ele sustentou seu olhar por mais alguns segundos, então assentiu. - Tudo bem. – ele disse, enquanto encostava o livro na curva de seu braço e começava a se virar.

\- Ei, não vai devolver? – ela perguntou, sem entender o que ele estava fazendo.

\- Não, eu vou comprar para mim mesmo. – ele falou por cima do ombro.

\- Edward! – Bella bufou.

\- O quê? – ele perguntou, fingindo inocência – Me pareceu bom. Não fique com ciúmes. Pode pegar emprestado quando eu terminar.

\- Desde quando você se interessa tanto por Jane Austen? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, querendo provocá-lo.

\- Eu quero tentar algo novo. – ele deu de ombro – E ela é um clássico atemporal. Não seja tão arcaica ao ponto de pensar que um homem não pode ler romances.

Bella não pode evitar rir e balançar a cabeça, desacreditada. Seja lá para onde o Edward de 09 meses atrás tivesse ido, ela esperava que ele não retornasse jamais.

\- Muito bem... – ela foi até onde ele estava parado, perto de uma das estantes que já tinha olhado, sabendo o que encontraria ali. Analisando o conteúdo dela, puxou um dos livros e o colou ao peito dele, forçando-o a pegá-lo – Se está tão interessado nos clássicos, eu indico este aqui. Acho que você vai se identificar muito.

Ele pegou o livro e o olhou enquanto ela se afastava para a próxima sessão, não conseguindo deixar de dar uma risada quando viu o título de sua indicação.

_O Médico e o Monstro. _Apropriado, certamente.

Eles passaram a próxima hora e meia avaliando cada centímetro da livraria, enquanto Bella acabava se encantado por mais uma obra e Edward a puxava de sua mão, repentinamente interessado em comprar "para si mesmo". Ela conseguiu dissuadi-lo na maior parte das vezes, mas, ao final, quando eles saíram da livraria porque o ronco do estômago de Bella estava ficando muito alto e impossível de se ignorar mesmo diante de seu sonho em formato de livraria, ele estava carregando uma grande sacola com cinco dos livros que ela tinha se apaixonado durante aquela tarde.

\- Eu fico feliz de ter achado tantos livros para mim. – Edward a provocou enquanto eles saiam do shopping para ir até o restaurante que ele indicara no início do passeio – Devemos voltar aqui novamente um dia desses, não acha?

Ela bufou para ele, tentando fingir estar irritada, mas sem conseguir evitar que um meio sorriso se formasse em seu rosto – Eu fico feliz por você. Tomara que faça bom proveito.

\- Não faça essa cara. Tenho certeza que vai fazer bom proveito da comida do restaurante que estamos indo. Prometido pedir um prato que seja maior que um pires. – ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

A comida do restaurante era realmente magnífica. Na verdade, Bella não podia se lembrar da última vez em que comera tão bem. Contudo, foi ao ver o garçom se aproximando com a conta que ela viu sua oportunidade de se vingar de Masen.

\- Olha! – ela exclamou, tentando ao máximo parecer naturalmente surpresa – Aquela é a Esme?

\- O quê? – Edward olhou imediatamente por cima do ombro, enquanto ela puxava a máquina de cartão da mão do garçom e colocava imediatamente o dela, pagando a conta no débito. Quando ele se virou novamente, já era tarde demais.

\- Tem que ser mais rápido, Masen. – ela riu, enquanto dispensava o garçom com um sorriso e se levantava – E nem faça essa cara de ofendido. A conta mal cobriu o preço dos livros.

\- Bem, já que pagou uma conta baseada, não sei porquê, em uma compra que eu fiz para mim mesmo... – ele deu de ombros enquanto eles saiam – O que acha de me deixar pagar um sorvete para você?

\- Parece justo. – ela cruzou os braços – Desde que o preço seja o de um sorvete de verdade e não um de ouro...

Ele riu enquanto os dois atravessavam a rua e entravam em uma sorveteria que era, facilmente, do tamanho de sua casa e tinha um cardápio do tamanho de seu quarto. Ela não sabia que existiam tantos sabores de sorvete, mas tinha que admitir que apenas o nome deles já soava delicioso. E não ajudou que cada sabor que ela pediu para experimentar era melhor do que o outro. Felizmente, mesmo depois de encher seu potinho com diversas bolas diferentes, a conta total não foi tão cara quanto ela imaginava, ainda mais com a qualidade do sabor. Contudo, ela teria que dar um jeito de comprar alguma coisa para Edward da próxima vez em que eles saíssem...

Espere, ela estava realmente planejando sair com ele de novo?

Aquilo sim era um avanço.

\- E então? – ele perguntou quando os dois já tinham terminado seus pedidos, ainda sentados em uma das mesas da sorveteria – O que você quer fazer agora?

\- Hmmm... Você vai me julgar muito se eu comprar outro sorvete? – ela deu um sorriso divertido e envergonhado. – Mas, dessa vez, eu pago! – ela o avisou, decidida.

Minutos depois, com o sol não mais tão alto no céu e cercados pela brisa amena, quando eles estavam caminhando pela rua que antecedia a praia, ambos degustando seus sorvetes, ela percebeu que Edward parecia alheio, olhando as ondas do mar se quebrarem perto dele.

\- Tudo bem? - ela perguntou suavemente.

Ele pareceu se surpreender ao ouvi-la chamá-lo e voltou-se para ela com um sorriso torto e tímido – Tudo... Apenas... Eu estava pensando que não consigo me lembrar qual foi a última vez em que me diverti tanto.

\- Bem... Eu também me diverti bastante. – ela admitiu com um sorriso – Esse seu novo jeito de ser surgiu depois que você percebeu que estava errado ou você só escondeu ele muito bem quando estava perto de mim? – ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas no fundo estava verdadeiramente curiosa.

\- Eu o escondo perto da maioria das pessoas, na verdade. – ele deu de ombros, fitando o chão com um sorriso minúsculo – Eu sou... Meio tímido. – ele riu, sem jeito – E, durante toda a minha vida, nunca pareceu uma boa ideia me abrir muito para as pessoas.

\- Bem, você é um cara legal. E uma boa companhia também. – ela sorriu para ele – Devia mostrar isso um pouco mais.

Ele a olhou intensamente por um segundo e depois deu uma risada suave. – Obrigado por me dizer isso. Você também é uma excelente companhia, Stra. Swan.

\- Quer saber? – ela o acotovelou amigavelmente, com um sorriso, ainda um pouco sem jeito, mas verdadeiramente querendo falar aquilo para ele – Pode me chamar de Bella.

Ele parou de andar para encará-la, parecendo genuinamente surpreso. Então um sorriso carinhoso que a fez corar espalhou-se pelo rosto bonito. Ela estava prestes a gaguejar alguma coisa que quebrasse aquele clima no ar, quando uma voz os interrompeu.

\- Eu costumava chamar ela de gatinha.

As costas de Bella se arrepiaram ao som da voz que ela conhecia bem, mas esperava nunca mais ter que ouvir. Perplexa e irritada, ela se virou para fitar a figura alta displicentemente encostada em uma das palmeiras atrás deles.

\- Jacob?!


	17. Capítulo 16 - La Tortura

**Playlist: La Tortura – Shakira ft. Alejandro Sanz (Ponto de Vista de Bella e Jacob);**

**Somebody That I Used To Know – Gotye ft. ****Kimbra (Ponto de Vista de Bella);**

**So Long - ABBA**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 16 – La Tortura

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Ela exclamou enquanto o encarava, total e completamente perplexa por vê-lo ali. De um jeito estranho, ele parecia o mesmo, mas ainda sim diferente. Continuava gigantesco, com a pele castanho-avermelhada e os olhos escuros. Contudo, sua postura parecia altiva e confiante e o sorriso, que ela havia conhecido quando ainda era doce e tímido, agora estava mais branco que o normal e totalmente arrogante. E todas as roupas de grife que ele usava o faziam parecer uma espécie de _bad boy_ fabricado em laboratório.

\- Eu liguei você para Alice e procurei você na casa das duas mães. – ele deu de ombros enquanto se aproximava deles confiantemente, como se fosse o dono de todo o Caribe – Mas ninguém sabia me dizer onde você estava. Então procurei mais fundo e ouvi uma história maluca de que você tinha recebido uma fortuna e tinha se livrado dela. Então eu pensei... Ei, essa é a Bella que eu conheço. – ele riu – E quando me disseram que você estava no Caribe, eu só vim até aqui, atrás da minha garota. – ele tentou passar o braço ao redor de seus ombros, mas ela se esquivou, enojada.

\- Não sou sua garota. – ela rosnou - E porque diabos, afinal, você está aqui?!

\- Eu disse: Vim procurar você. – ele sorriu galanteadoramente para ela, como se aquilo explicasse tudo. – Fiquei com saudade.

\- Você ficou maluco? – ela perguntou, sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo – Jacob, não nos vemos há cinco anos.

\- Tempo suficiente para sentir saudade, não? – ele tentou se aproximar demais dela novamente, mas ela rapidamente saiu de seu caminho de novo – E eu não parei de pensar em você por um só segundo.

\- Não estamos em uma das suas músicas, Jacob. – ela rolou os olhos, irritada e impaciente – Agora diga exatamente porque está aqui.

\- Por que é tão difícil acreditar que estou aqui por você? – ele permanecer galanteador, mas ela viu que a pergunta tinha um tom suave de irritação.

\- Por quê? – ela perguntou sarcasticamente – Será que já se esqueceu do porque exatamente nós terminamos?

\- Aquilo foi um mal entendido. – ele deu de ombros - Eu estou aqui para corrigir as coisas, porque eu tentei, mas não consegui te esquecer. – ele estendeu os braços para abraçá-la, mas ela esgueirou-se por baixo de um deles, irritada por sua insistência em tentar tocá-la.

\- Oh, claro. – ela riu com ironia – Aposto que ficou sozinho e chorando por não estar comigo. Como fazia antes de terminarmos.

\- Bem, eu nunca fui um santo, admito. - ele dispensou o comentário, como se não fosse nada – Mas eu sei que podemos nos acertar, gatinha.

\- Jacob, não sou sua gatinha desde que você se tornou um cantor... Ah, sim. E um bastardo arrogante. – ela rolou os olhos – Não sei porque está aqui, mas já está na hora de ir embora.

\- Ei, isso doeu! - ele fez um beicinho para suas palavras – Eu sei que não fui exatamente um príncipe encantado, mas eu me arrependi. Peço desculpas. Feliz?

\- Pode pedir o que quiser. – ela rolou os olhos – Eu vou indo embora e só vou ficar feliz quando você também for. Achei que tinha deixado isso bem claro anos atrás, Jacob: Acabou! Não quero mais você na minha vida! – ela exclamou, frustrada – Agora vá embora. E é melhor você não pensar em fazer nenhuma das suas gracinhas.

\- Espere aí, gatinha... – ela estava prestes a afastar seu braço do alcance da mão dele, quando outra grande mão o segurou pelo braço. Rapidamente, o grande corpo de Edward tornou-se um muro entre os dois, escondendo-a da visão de seu ex-namorado.

\- Ela disse para você ir embora. – a expressão fria e furiosa de Edward indicava que seu antigo eu tinha ressurgido com força total, só que agora Bella já não era mais seu alvo.

\- E você é...? – Jacob o mediu de cima a baixo, desdenhoso – Não, deixe-me adivinhar. Você é tipo o capacho dela, agora que ficou rica?

\- Não fale assim como ele! – Bella rosnou por cima do ombro de Edward – Ele é o enteado da minha mãe biológica.

\- E você está tipo... Pegando seu irmão postiço? – Jacob fez uma expressão de repugnância – Que baixaria, gatinha..

\- Ele não é meu irmão, idiota! E nós não estamos juntos! – ela rolou os olhos, enfurecida – E nada disso é da sua conta. Vá embora, agora!

\- Por que a pressa? – Jacob perguntou, erguendo as mãos teatralmente – Minha nossa, vocês são tão exagerados quanto aquela galera que não me deixou sair do meu iate.

\- Espere... O iate era seu? – Bella exclamou, indignada.

\- Uma garota em um restaurante me disse que tinha visto você com uma mulher que ela conhecia e que vocês tinham ido para essa ilha. – ele suspirou – Mas você não estava lá e estragou a minha volta triunfal. E ainda me fez ter que ficar catando você ao redor dessa cidadezinha...

\- Agora chega, Jacob. – ela saiu rapidamente de detrás de Edward para encará-lo. – Eu não sei o que você quer, mas é melhor ir embora. Não tenho interesse em nada que tenha a dizer e nem nada do tipo. E não se atreva a incomodar ninguém naquela ilha novamente! Entendeu? – ela ergueu seu dedo na altura do rosto dele.

Para sua fúria e frustração, ele simplesmente riu de seu aviso. – Ah, gatinha. Que bom que você ainda tem esse fogo. Senti falta disso. – ele a olhou lascivamente.

Ela ouviu Edward rosnar e o viu tentar avançar para Jacob, mas segurou seu braço antes que ele conseguisse, sentindo os bíceps tensos de raiva sob seus dedos.

\- Não, Edward. – ela tentou acalmá-lo – Não vale a pena.

\- Deixe o ruivinho para lá. – Jacob desdenhou com um rolar de olhos – Vamos lá, Bella... Olhe nos meus olhos e diga, sinceramente, que você prefere ele, ao invés de mim. – ele riu, como se tivesse acabado de dizer a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

\- Eu só vou olhar nos seus olhos para dizer uma coisa, Jacob... – ela grunhiu perigosamente, passando por Edward a fim de ficar frente à frente com ele – Eu. Não. Quero. Você. Aqui!

\- Ai, essa doeu. – ele colocou uma das mãos sob o coração – Vamos lá, Bella. Não vai nem me dar a oportunidade de conversar?

\- Nós dois sabemos que o Jacob com quem eu poderia ter uma conversa que valesse a pena já não existe há muito tempo. – ela falou seriamente e viu a expressão dele ficar sombria diante de sua frase.

\- Muito bem... – ele se empertigou – É óbvio que você não quer conversar agora. Tudo bem, eu espero você se acalmar, gatinha. Temos todo o tempo do mundo. – ele deu um sorriso sedutor e avaliou os dois uma última vez, com os olhos negros afiados e julgadores, antes de se virar e ir até uma Ferrari que estava estacionada na rua – Vejo você mais tarde, gatinha.

Tensa, Bella observou o carro se afastar pela estrada, ainda negativamente surpresa acerca do que acabara de acontecer. De todas as surpresas que ela ainda esperava ter durante sua vida, rever Jacob não estava entre elas. E agora ele estava de volta com aquela conversa maluca? Ele estava sob efeito de drogas ou coisa assim?

\- Quem é aquele idiota? – Edward perguntou atrás dela, ainda com um toque de rosnado na voz.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso. – ela suspirou, virando-se para ele – Aquele era Jacob Black. Ele é... Meu ex-namorado. – ela admitiu, envergonhada.

\- Você e ele... – Edward olhou para o chão, parecendo inconformado com os pensamentos em sua cabeça – Eu... Eu não consigo imaginar.

\- Ele não era um perfeito imbecil quando éramos adolescentes. Mas isso não faz diferença agora. – ela fez um gesto com a mão, dispensando o assunto – Temos que voltar para a ilha agora mesmo. Provavelmente Jacob deve ter enlouquecido todos eles.

\- Ele é famoso ou coisa assim? – Edward perguntou cautelosamente quando eles já estavam com as malas feitas e prontos para embarcar no barco – O nome dele me soou estranhamente familiar.

\- Ele é cantor. – ela revirou os olhos – Na verdade, até onde eu sei, ele é a sensação do meio pop-rock atual.

\- Então... – Edward parecia mais temeroso ainda – Até onde eu entendi... Ele veio para cá para reconquistar você. – parecia que ele estava prestes a fazer uma pergunta, mas o final da frase soou mais como uma afirmação.

\- Só Deus sabe o que Jacob quer. – ela se deixou cair no acento no barco, enquanto eles começavam a se mover – Ele já era mimado antes mesmo de se tornar uma celebridade. Agora, eu imagino que ele deva achar que qualquer pensamento que ele tenha possa se tornar realidade, apenas porque ele é famoso. – ela grunhiu – Mas não importa o que ele pensa... Nada vai estragar o casamento de Esme e Carlisle. Especialmente ele.

Durante o resto da viagem, ela percebeu que Edward parecia querer fazer algumas perguntas, mas sempre desistia de última hora. Ela estava grata por isso porque, sinceramente, ainda não se sentia próxima de Edward o suficiente para lhe contar tudo. Seu relacionamento com Jacob em si nunca fora nada de mais. Contudo, contar sobre o que envolvia a audição era um passaporte para seus medos e inseguranças do passado - e até mesmo do presente - que ela não se sentia segura em dar a Edward ainda. Fora um dia muito divertido e agradável, é claro, e ela esperava que ele permanecesse para sempre com a mesma personalidade daquele dia, mas, ainda assim, eles não eram realmente amigos. Pelo menos não ainda.

Como ela imaginava, quase todos de sua família estavam na costa da ilha esperando por eles, quando chegaram. Alice foi a primeira a se aproximar quando desceram e não foi necessário mais que um segundo para ela encará-la e constatar:

\- Aquele idiota encontrou você, não é? – Alice revirou os olhos – Eu devia saber que ele não desistiria tão fácil.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que ele veio aqui! – Bella esbravejou.

\- Bella... – Esme se aproximou, devagar – Aquele homem é realmente o ex-namorado do qual você me falou uma vez?

\- Sim, infelizmente. – Bella rolou os olhos – Mas não se preocupe, mãe. Se ele vier aqui incomodar vocês de novo, eu vou acabar com ele.

\- Eu não estou preocupada com isso, filha. – ela o olhou preocupada – É só que... Aquele rapaz parecia realmente determinado a encontrar você. Fiquei preocupada.

\- Não precisa, mãe. – ela a acalmou – Ele é apenas convencido. Quando o ignorarmos, ele vai embora.

\- Não posso dizer que estou surpresa. – Isabelle suspirou – Eu sempre imaginei que ele ia voltar com o rabo entre as pernas para você um dia. Só não imaginei que seria com um iate. Ele se desculpou, pelo menos?

\- O que você acha, mãe? – Bella riu ironicamente – Ele, pelo menos, não disse nenhuma bobagem a vocês, não é?

\- Só que queria saber onde a "gatinha" dele estava. – Alice fez aspas com os dedos – Não acredito que ele teve a cara de pau de aparecer aqui depois de todos esses anos, como se nunca tivesse feito nada. – ela revirou os olhos, irritada.

\- Mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso. – Bella tentou apaziguá-la – Ele não pode entrar em uma ilha particular, então não há porque perder tempo pensando nele. Vamos finalmente poder nos concentrar nos preparativos do casamento. Nada mais de brandicardia, nem de Jacob Black, nem qualquer outra coisa.

E estava tudo correndo exatamente assim, até que, na tarde do dia seguinte, ela começou a ouvir a voz de Jacob. E não no sentido metafórico, como se o garoto que ele fora uma vez, e que ela namorara, estivesse falando em sua mente. Na verdade, um som ensurdecedor a alcançou dentro de seu quarto na casa de praia, enquanto ela estava no computador encomendando os arranjos de flores que Esme queria. E não era apenas a voz de Jacob. Ele estava cantando.

Cantando a mesma música do dia da audição.

Aquele grande miserável.

Furiosa, ela saiu de seu quarto, decidida a arrancar a cabeça dele se não desligasse aquela maldita música, seja lá de onde ela estivesse vindo. E é claro que ele estava lá fora. E não apenas isso, mas estava inclinado sob a borda mais rasa de seu gigantesco iate, com o que parecia um refinado sistema de som ao seu lado. Alice, Emmett, Edward e Jasper estavam perto de onde o iate estava parado, a pouco menos de um metro de estacionar na praia.

\- Jacob! – ela gritou ao se aproximar, já que não havia como ele ouvir sua voz – ou qualquer outro som no mundo – com todo aquele volume.

\- Ele disse que não vai abaixar o som até que você fale com ele. – Jasper avisou, olhando contrariado para a figura tranquila do homem descansando confortavelmente à beira do iate, protegido pela altura e pelas grades douradas.

Ela deu um passo a frente para se aproximar dele, mas uma mão em seu ombro a parou.

\- Espere, Bella. – Edward pediu, também gritando para ser ouvido – Podemos chamar a polícia ou coisa assim. Ele está em propriedade privada e perturbando a paz.

\- A polícia vai demorar a chegar aqui. – ela suspirou, vendo ao longe, por cima do ombro dele, todos os seus pais começarem a se aproximar – E eu posso pelo menos tentar convencê-lo a ir embora. Talvez funcione, como ontem. – dito isso, ela retirou seu ombro de debaixo da mão dele e pisou, decidida, até a ponta do iate, ficando no limite entre a areia e o mar, perto o suficiente para Jacob vê-la.

\- Desligue essa porcaria, Black! – ela gritou, já sentindo seus ouvidos doerem pela intensidade e proximidade daquele som.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, ele virou um dos botões da caixa de som, finalmente acabando com aquele barulho ensurdecedor.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela questionou, entre dentes.

\- Em minha defesa, eu cheguei aqui tranquilamente e perguntei ao grandão ali... – ele apontou para Emmett – Se eu poderia falar com você. Então ele começou a me xingar enquanto todos os outros vieram me cercar, como se eu um bicho ou coisa assim. Então não tive outra alternativa para chamar sua atenção.

\- Oh, claro, grande maneira de fazer isso. – ela rosnou – Quase me deixar surda com uma gravação sua cantando a música que me faz lembrar como você é egoísta e literalmente me sozinha quando eu estava mal.

\- Ei, eu gravei essa música para o meu último CD pensando em você. – Jacob apoiou a cabeça nos braços cruzados sobre a grade – Faz um tempo que eu estou querendo me desculpar.

\- Certo, desculpas aceitas. – ela deu de ombros sarcasticamente - Agora dê meia volta e me deixe em paz antes que eu chame a polícia. Você está em propriedade particular!

\- Não, não. – ele sorriu brilhantemente – Meu iate está apenas atracado no mar e nem ao menos está encostando na areia. Até onde eu sei, vocês também não compraram o mar ao redor da casa, certo?

\- Jacob... – ela grunhiu, frustrada – Apenas diga o que você quer e vá embora!

\- Eu já disse o que eu quero. – ele deu de ombros, pela primeira vez parecendo estar falando sério – Eu quero que você fale comigo. Quero me desculpar e dar a nós dois outra chance.

\- Sério mesmo, Jacob? – ela balançou a cabeça, sem pode acreditar – Faz 05 anos. Eu não sinto mais nada por você.

\- É claro que sente. – ele sorriu, confiante, e mais uma vez ele voltou a ser o bastardo arrogante que ela estava aprendendo a odiar, apesar de ter passado menos de 10 minutos na presença dele desde o dia anterior – Ninguém realmente esquece o primeiro amor. Eu sei que nunca esqueci o meu. – ele deu um sorriso galanteador.

\- Nós éramos adolescentes, Jacob. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, ceticamente – E só começamos a namorar porque você era meu melhor amigo. E, caso não se lembre, foi você que acabou tanto com a amizade quanto com o namoro. Eu não me lembro de você chorando quando eu fui dizer a você que tínhamos terminado. Na verdade, eu me lembro você com outra garota...

\- Eu me arrependi disso também, gatinha. – ele a interrompeu – Como você mesma disse, eu era só um garoto. Sou um homem agora e já cansei de todas essas festas. Quero você de volta, quero nosso amor de volta.

\- Oh, então você só se lembrou de mim quando ficou cansado da farra? – ela deu uma risada irônica – Nossa, que lisonjeio. Mas vou ter que dizer não.

\- Você sabe que não foi assim. Nenhuma outra garota me fez sentir como você fez. Foi para você que eu voltei, não foi? E eu voltei justamente porque achei que era hora de nós conversarmos sobre tudo o que aconteceu. – ele deu um sorriso sedutor – Você sabe... Para recuperar o nosso amor.

\- E você achou também que era uma ótima ideia fazer isso na frente da minha família, não é? – ela desdenhou, furiosa, olhando de relance para a pequena multidão a apenas alguns passos deles.

\- Vamos lá, Bella. – ele a encorajou - Eu não sou mais aquele moleque sem grana que tinha que alugar filmes para assistirmos na sua casa porque eu não tinha dinheiro para levar você ao cinema. Eu mudei de vida. Viu? – ele acenou ao redor para o iate glamoroso – Eu sempre disse a você que podíamos ter tudo cantando.

\- É, e você também fez de tudo para conseguir essas coisas, Jacob. – Bella bufou, revirando os olhos – Acha que o seu dinheiro vai me convencer de alguma coisa? Você provavelmente não sabe, mas passei todo o tempo depois da faculdade lidando com velhos ricos capazes de qualquer barbaridade para não perderem suas fortunas. Dinheiro é algo que não me impressiona.

\- Qual é, gatinha. – ele insistiu – Pense em todas as coisas que eu poderia dar para você e para a sua família...

\- Não se atreva a continuar, Black! – ela o avisou, ofendida – Talvez você tenha se acostumado com as pessoas caindo diante por tudo o que você conseguiu, mas eu não sou uma dessas pessoas. E só o fato de você achar que eu sou, prova que essa sua arrogância só piorou com o passar dos anos.

\- Calma, calma. – ele lhe deu sorriso sem graça – Eu sei que você não é. E, quer saber? Isso foi apenas um teste para ver se você ligava para o meu dinheiro. Mas eu devia saber que você não daria nem uma segunda olhada para o iate. Essa é minha garota. Você não é como as outras garotas. Por isso eu quero você.

\- Nenhuma garota é igual a outra, Jacob. E, se procurar o suficiente, tenho certeza que vai encontrar alguém que possa pagar o suficiente para agüentar você. – ela rosnou – Quanto a mim, não sou sua garota e nunca serei. Então, adeus.

\- Ei! Espera aí! Vamos lá! – ele gritou ao vê-la se afastar – Pelo menos aceite jantar comigo.

\- Sem chance, Black! – ela se virou para encará-lo uma última vez – Eu não sei o que você colocou na cabeça, mas eu e você... – ela apontou entre os dois - Não vai voltar a acontecer. Então pode dar o fora! E se ligar a porcaria desse som novamente, eu juro que vou chamar até a CIA para prender você!

\- Não seja tão exagerada. – ele desdenhou – Você é uma garota desprezando um homem bonito, rico, famoso e bem sucedido, sabia? Muitas chamariam você de maluca.

\- Eu chamo a mim mesma de sensata. – ela devolveu no mesmo tom – Especialmente quando ele já me deixou sozinha no meio de uma crise de pânico para cuidar de sua própria ambição.

Ele teve a decência de parecer culpado quando ela disse isso, mas mesmo assim tentou de novo. – Vamos lá, Bella. Isso foi uma idiotice da minha parte, mas eu era seu namorado.

\- Cinco anos atrás, Jacob. – ela grunhiu, exasperada e frustrada – Não consegue perceber isso? Nós nos superamos e não faço a menor ideia do porque você está insistindo nessa loucura agora. Você não é mais nada para mim agora.

\- Não seja assim, Bella. – ele grunhiu, frustrado pela primeira vez desde que eles se reencontraram – Pela primeira vez na vida, dê o braço a torcer.

\- É melhor você fazer o que ela está dizendo e ir embora! – ela ouviu a voz grave e ameaçadora atrás de si e se virou, surpresa, para encarar Edward, que parecia um amálgama perfeito entre a fúria e a frieza.

Ela observou Jacob medir Edward dos pés a cabeça e depois rosnar, parecendo verdadeiramente irritado pela primeira vez naquele dia.

\- Você sabe quem eu sou, ruivinho?

\- Eu sei perfeitamente quem você é. – Edward o encarou com seriedade e altivez – E você? Sabe quem eu sou? Sabe que Bella não é a única que não se impressionou com o seu dinheiro? Porque eu tenho tanto quanto você e ainda mais. Não pense que pode nos ameaçar de qualquer maneira.

\- Esse é o tipo de cara que você gosta agora? – Jacob desdenhou, irritado – O tipo mauricinho? Ficou ofendida porque eu falei do meu dinheiro, mas está com ele?

Ela estava pronta para retrucar quando Edward deu um passo a frente, eclipsando-a com sua grande figura.

\- Não fale com ela desse jeito...! – ela ficou surpresa ao ver Edward começar a se descontrolar, praticamente rugindo, visivelmente furioso e pronto para atacar Jacob, antes que Carlisle o impedisse de ir mais a frente.

\- Vamos nos acalmar, sim? – ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Edward, parando-o. Porém, ao virar-se para Jacob, ele parecia consternado – Acho que Bella já deixou a decisão dela clara, meu rapaz. Sendo assim, não há mais nada para você aqui.

\- Deixe-nos em paz, Jacob. – Bella suspirou, quase suplicante – Ficar aqui e agir assim, como uma criança mimada, só me faz ter mais certeza de que o que nós tínhamos acabou há muito tempo.

Irritado, ele pareceu pensar seriamente por alguns segundos, enquanto a avaliava metodicamente. Por fim, ele deu um sorriso manso e ergueu as mãos em sinal de derrota, mas ela podia ver em sua expressão que aquilo não era o fim.

\- Tudo bem, gatinha. Eu sei perceber quando perdi uma batalha. Mas saiba que ainda estou na guerra. – ele piscou, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. Quando ele se tornara aquela cópia barata de um protagonista de novela adolescente? – Eu vou fazer o que você quer. Mas escreva minhas palavras, meu amor: Eu não vou perde você. – ele fez uma mesura galante antes de se virar em direção ao interior do iate.

Enquanto via o iate lentamente afastar-se, Alice foi até ela e displicentemente se apoiou com um os braços em seu ombro.

\- Será que é tão difícil assim para ele perceber que já me perdeu? – Bella não pode resistir a perguntar sarcasticamente.

\- Eu acho que ele não tem percebido muita coisa, além do próprio umbigo, desde que tínhamos 17 anos. – Alice deu de ombros.

Com um suspiro pesado, Bella se virou para sua família, que a olhava com expressões que iam de preocupação a confusão.

\- Desculpe por isso, pessoal. – ela disse, cabisbaixa.

\- Você não teve culpa de nada, querida. – Isabelle a consolou.

\- Mas que rapazinho insistente. – Esme resmungou, indignada – Que comportamento terrível, tentando forçar você a falar com ele...

\- Não acredito que esse é o mesmo garoto que nós vimos o pai ensinar a andar de bicicleta. – Edythe balançou a cabeça pesarosamente – Como ele se tornou esse tipo de homem? E como pôde aparecer aqui assim, sem mais nem menos?

\- Talvez porque esse seja o ano do drama do horóscopo chinês da Bella. – Alice caçoou.

Bella mostrou a língua rapidamente para ela e então arrumou os óculos no rosto – Pelo menos esse problema acabou. Aliás, mãe... – ela emendou, querendo o mais rápido possível tirar a atenção de todos da chegada de Jacob – Eu aluguei aqueles arranjos de flores que você gostou e podemos pegar os vasos amanhã na loja do shopping junto com os arcos para a entrada.

\- Ah... Isso é muito bom. –Esme parecia confusa sobre se devia ficar feliz ou continuar o assunto anterior – Eu fico feliz, mas...

\- Ótimo, isso é o que importa. – Bella a cortou suavemente e se apressou em andar até a casa – Vou cuidar para que tudo esteja pronto para pegarmos amanhã. Deixe isso comigo, está bem? Você e Carlisle tem que estar aqui para escolherem o sabor do bolo com a Sue.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Bella pulou para dentro da varanda da casa, indo rapidamente até seu quarto. Ela estava prestes a fechar a porta quando algo a impediu. Surpresa, ela viu Edward parado ali, a mão grande impedindo-a de mover a porta e uma expressão séria no rosto.

Nossa, ele era rápido para alguém tão grande. Mas, na verdade, sinceramente, ela também não era exatamente alguém aerodinâmica.

\- Você está bem? – ele perguntou e, por mais que fosse estranho pensar aquilo sobre Edward Masen, ela achou fofa a maneira como ele soava sinceramente preocupado com ela.

\- Eu estou. – ela afirmou tranquilamente – Jacob não me abala, apenas irrita.

\- Posso ir a cidade amanhã no seu lugar, se preferir. – ele ofereceu.

\- E porque eu iria querer isso? – ela questionou, sem entender o porquê daquela proposta – Você nunca nem viu os jarros ou o arco. Por que quer ir pegá-los?

\- Black pode estar proibido de vir até aqui. – ela não deixou de perceber como o sobrenome de Jacob saiu da boca dele através de um rosnado enfurecido – Mas na cidade nada o impediria de incomodá-la. Seria melhor que você ficasse aqui.

\- Eu não tenho medo dele. – ela riu apenas com a ideia – Agradeço a sua preocupação, mas eu sei me cuidar.

\- Eu sei que sabe, Bella. – o olhar dele parecia quase suplicante – Mas isso não significa que os outros não podem ajudar você nisso. Por favor, me deixe pelo menos ir com você. Não gostei do jeito como aquele homem olhou para você. Já lidei com pessoas como ele na minha empresa. São mimados, egocêntricos e imprevisíveis quando não conseguem o que querem.

\- Já lidei com um desses recentemente. – quando Edward pareceu ferido, ela apressou-se em explicar – Colocamos ele na cadeia, lembra?

Ele pareceu aliviado ao perceber que ela falava de Aro. – Bem, eu não gostaria de conseguir um mandato por assédio para ele às véspera dos casamento de Esme. Mas, se for preciso, vou fazer.

\- Vou conseguir convencer você de que eu posso lidar com isso? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

\- Não precisa me convencer de uma coisa que é óbvia. – ele afirmou sem hesitar - Eu só quero que me deixe ser o seu reforço. Não sei se você sabe, mas o Sherlock não seria nada sem o Watson para elogiá-lo. Tenho lido aqueles livros que comprei para mim, são ótimos.

Ela não pode evitar dar uma pequena risada com aquilo. – Está bem, não tenho argumento contra isso. Pode ser o meu reforço. Feliz?

\- Aliviado, na verdade. – ele sorriu – Vejo você mais tarde. - ele se despediu antes de tirar a mão da porta e a deixar fechá-la.

Quando a trança soou, ela encostou sua cabeça cansada na porta, mal conseguindo acreditar em tudo aquilo. Algo muito pesado devia ter caído na cabeça de Jacob durante um de seus shows para fazê-lo agir assim. Ele era rico, famoso e bonito, como ele tinha se gabado. Por que voltar para a primeira namorada quando a carreira estava no auge? Não fazia sentido. Contudo, nada nele parecia fazer sentido agora. E, o pior de tudo, era que ela sabia que aquilo ainda não tinha terminado. Porque se havia uma coisa que ela aprendera sobre aquela nova personalidade de Jacob durante o pouco tempo em que convivera com ela na adolescência, é que ele não desistia mais de nada.

O que significava que provavelmente aquela não era a última vez em que ela ouviria falar de Jacob Black.

Com um suspiro cansado, Bella se deixou cair na cama. Há apenas 03 dias, ela tinha ido parar no hospital. Agora seu ex-namorado pop-star tinha ficado maluco e aparentemente estava perseguindo-a, em busca de redenção.

O que mais faltava acontecer?


	18. Capítulo 17 - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

**Playlist: Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 17 – Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)

O amor estava no ar.

Era difícil negar aquilo enquanto Carlisle e Esme, Edythe e Isabelle e Rosalie e Emmett estavam tendo uma manhã romântica de afagos e juras de amor, enquanto Bella esperava o barco que levaria ela e Edward para a cidade. Edward e Jasper estavam conversando baixo na cozinha, enquanto Alice estava brincando de salão de beleza com as crianças, o que significa que ela as estava fazendo tirarem o esmalte antigo de suas unhas.

Olhando para o belo céu e a paisagem encantadora ao seu redor, Bella se surpreendeu pensando no quanto aquilo realmente parecia o cenário de um filme de romance. O tipo em que uma mocinha incauta tropeçava em seu amor verdadeiro e depois vivia feliz para sempre.

E ela quase riu alto ao perceber que, por um microssegundo, realmente se imaginara como a heroína de um desses filmes. Não que ela tivesse nada contra eles. Na verdade, eles eram sempre uma boa saída para quando as responsabilidades da vida pesavam demais sobre seus ombros e ela apenas queria se sentir esperançosa e sonhadora por algumas horas. Mas ela sempre se orgulhara de saber distinguir aquela ficção romântica da realidade. Ela não tinha a cintura fina ou os olhos azuis daquelas mocinhas. Ela não era surrealmente inocente ou delicada ou perfeitinha. Ela tinha um trabalho que amava, mas nunca ficaria rica ou famosa com ele. E ela também não tinha nenhum melhor amigo ou noivo falso por quem pudesse se apaixonar.

Na verdade, ela não conseguia sequer imaginar como era se apaixonar. Querer a presença de uma pessoa ao seu lado pelo resto da vida, como acontecia com todos aqueles casais ao seu redor. Querer compartilhar seus momentos bons e ruins. Ter um parceiro. Um companheiro. Soava tão estranho... Afinal, ela sempre tivera aquilo com Alice, com suas mães, com Emmett... Mas nunca com alguém que ela quisesse beijar... Ou fazer algo mais. Talvez aquela fosse uma das razões pelas quais seu namoro com Jacob nunca tivesse passado de uma amizade com beijos: ela nunca sentira vontade avançar mais alguns passos que os deixassem mais íntimos, não apenas fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Ela nunca o vira como um homem, muito menos _seu_ homem. E duvidava que um dia veria alguém como _dela_.

Mas ela sabia perfeitamente porque estava pensando naquilo. Foi por conta da conversa que tivera com Esme naquela mesma manhã.

As duas foram as primeiras a se levantar e se encontraram na cozinha. Esme estava de costas, mexendo em algo na pia, enquanto cantarolava animada e distraidamente uma música que Bella não reconheceu.

\- Bom dia, mãe. – Bella sorriu, enquanto abria a geladeira e se servia de um pouco de suco...

\- Bom dia, querida. – Esme se virou e Bella teve que se conter para não rir da maneira como a boca dela estava inchada e seu cabelo revolto, mas que ainda sim a faziam parecer radiante. – Como você está hoje?

\- Muito bem. – Bella riu – Eu pensei em dar uma olhada nas floriculturas da cidade hoje quando for pegar os vasos, o que você acha? Eu posso tirar fotos e você decide quais as flores que mais gostou.

\- Você não está preocupada de encontrar seu ex-namorado de novo? – sua mãe questionou, temerosa.

\- Jacob é apenas um idiota, mãe. – Bella a tranqüilizou – Mas não precisa se preocupar com ele. Ele é só um idiota insistente, não alguém perigoso.

\- Sabe... – Esme deu uma risadinha, indo ficar ao lado dela, perto da geladeira – Eu não consigo imaginar você namorando alguém como ele. – sua mãe confessou, um pouco sem jeito.

\- Ele era muito diferente quando nós tínhamos 15, 16 anos... – Bella deu de ombros – Na verdade, éramos muito parecido e gostávamos das mesmas coisas... Ele era um cara legal e me pediu em namoro, então... Eu achei que seria bom tentar.

\- E você nunca mais tentou? – sua mãe questionou, com um sorriso brincalhão – Nunca mais conheceu ninguém que fizesse o seu coração bater mais rápido?

\- Acho que nunca conheci essa pessoa de jeito nenhum. – ela gargalhou – Nunca foi assim, nem mesmo com Jacob.

\- Sério? – Esme questionou, perplexa, ficando pensativa no segundo seguinte – Sabe... Carlisle convidou alguns colegas de trabalho para o casamento. São rapazes com menos de trinta anos, inteligentes e muito simpáticos.

\- Bem, acho que Emmett vai ter que controlar o ciúme, então. – ela riu - Mas tenho certeza que Leah ou até mesmo Alice vão fazer bom proveito.

\- Na verdade... – Esme disse cautelosamente, mais ainda assim com um sorriso - Eu estava pensando em você.

\- Em mim? – Bella perguntou, confusa - Porque?

\- Bem... – sua mãe sorriu delicadamente - Eu estou um pouco preocupada em saber que você apenas namorou aquele Jacob e depois nunca mais encontrou ninguém... Eu gostaria de ver você tentar de novo...

\- Mãe, eu não tenho interesse nisso. – ela revirou os olhos, não querendo entrar naquele assunto.

\- Mas talvez seja só porque você não conheceu o homem certo. – Esme tentou encorajá-la.

\- Eu me sinto bem sozinha. Não vou me forçar a arranjar alguém só porque algumas pessoas podem me taxar de solteirona. – bufou, dando de ombros, e começou a fazer um sanduíche para seu café da manhã.

\- Eu não ligo para isso. Apenas tenho medo de que você fique sozinha. – sua mãe parecia sinceramente triste e preocupada apenas ao pensar naquela possibilidade.

\- Oh, Esme. – Bella suspirou, balançando a cabeça, desapontada - Não me diga que acredita realmente nessa bobagem de que uma mulher fica sozinha se não se casar, não é?

\- Não foi disso que eu falei. – Esme se defendeu - Eu apenas tenho medo de que você fique sozinha e sem sentir o que eu sinto, o que suas mães sentem, o que o seu irmão sente... Amor apaixonado. É claro que você nunca ficará sozinha, porque tem a todos nós. Mas fico triste ao pensar que talvez você nunca sinta a sensação maravilhosa de amar alguém dessa maneira... – Esme não parecia saber mais o que dizer.

\- Esme, eu não posso me forçar a me apaixonar ou a querer fazer... Aquilo... Com alguém... – Bella riu sem jeito – Vai acontecer naturalmente um dia... Talvez. – Bella deu de ombros, completamente despreocupada – De qualquer maneira, a minha vida já está se complicando o suficiente sem eu ter que procurar um namorado.

\- Bem... Se você diz... – Esme suspirou, se rendendo – Mas eu realmente gostaria de ver você achando sua alma gêmea. Alguém para ser seu companheiro.

\- Bem, ainda temos algum tempo. – Bella riu – Vamos ver se ele aparece.

E aquela tinha sido a última frase daquela conversa antes que elas voltassem a se concentrar nos planos do casamento. Contudo, ainda sim um resquício dos pensamentos sobre amor permaneceu na mente de Bella, inconscientemente. Era engraçado como eles só voltavam quando alguém lhe questionava sobre relacionamentos. Normalmente, ela tinha coisa demais na cabeça para sequer se lembrar de que a maioria das pessoas devia julgá-la por ter 23 anos e só ter namorado uma vez.

Mas, sinceramente, ela não se importava com isso.

Na verdade, ela nem sabia se realmente existia alguém lá fora que poderia fazer ela se apaixonar. Ela tinha visto como era muitas vezes: com suas mães, com Emmett, com Esme e agora até mesmo com Alice. Ainda sim, aquele brilho nos olhos, aqueles sorrisos apaixonados, aquelas palavras românticas... Tudo aquilo era desconhecido para ela.

Dificilmente haveria alguém lá fora que poderia fazer ela se sentir daquele jeito.

\- Pronta? – a voz de Edward soou atrás dela.

Ela se virou para encará-lo. O cabelo dele estava uma bagunça cor de bronze e a camisa branca que ele estava usando tinha os primeiros botões desfeitos, permitindo que ela antevisse o começo de seu amplo peito, assim como acontecia com as mangas, arregaçadas até a altura do cotovelo. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela percebia o quanto ele tinha usado roupas mais casuais e despojadas desde aquele dia no avião, como aquela camisa branca, aquela calça escura de tecido e os chinelos. Era tão estranho e ainda sim tão agradável vê-lo casual daquela maneira... Talvez porque os ternos e a postura engessada pertencessem ao velho Masen.

\- Claro. – ela respondeu com um sorriso – Bom dia, Reforço. Pronto para enfrentar os perigos de ir até uma floricultura?

\- Sempre pronto. – Edward riu suavemente.

Pelo resto do caminho até a cidade e até a floricultura, eles conversaram sobre os livros que Edward comprara "para si mesmo". Ela não pode deixar de se envolver, já que os dois tinham opiniões muito semelhantes e a cada comentário de um, o outro fazia alguma colocação engraçada ou mencionava algo interessante que havia percebido. Era tão divertido conversar com ele que Bella se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava a poucos passos de considerá-lo um amigo.

\- O que acha de tomar um sorvete? -Edward perguntou quando ela tirou uma foto do último buquê de flores que achava que Esme ia gostar.

\- Sim, claro. – ela concordou prontamente, animada só de pensar – Seth e Harry vão demorar um pouco para colocar tudo o que pegamos no barco, então temos tempo. Eu só vou ao banheiro rapidinho, tudo bem?

Vendo Edward assentir afirmativamente e puxar o celular, ela avançou para dentro da loja até o banheiro feminino, que ficava no fundo de um pequeno corredor. Ao sair, ansiosa para seu sorvete, ela deu um suave grito ao tombar com um peito musculoso.

\- Sentiu muito minha falta? – Jacob sorriu, passando os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

\- Você! – ela grunhiu, pisando no pé dele instintivamente, fazendo-o resmungar e dar um passo para trás, soltando-a. Sem perder tempo, ela passou por ele e ficou mais próxima do final do corredor, pronta para ir embora.

\- Nossa, Bella! – a voz magoada de Jacob a parou – Isso é jeito de tratar o amor da sua vida?

\- Não. – ela rosnou, encarnado-a enraivecida – Isso é o meu jeito de tratar um idiota insistente que não aceita um não como resposta e que, aparentemente, agora não está só ignorando o fato de que eu deixei bem claro que não quero nada com ele, como também está me perseguindo.

\- Eu estava tentando encontrar o momento certo para falar com você. – ele corrigiu, sem demonstrar qualquer vergonha – Mas seu novo namorado não desgrudou de você nem por um segundo.

\- Ele não é meu namorado!

\- Então o que está impedindo você de me dizer sim? – ele sorriu sedutoramente.

\- Não sei, talvez... A sua atitude? A sua insistência? A sua arrogância? O fato de vocês estar incomodando a mim e a minha família desde que chegou? A sua...?

\- Está bem, está bem. – ele a interrompeu, contrariado – Você não gosta da minha autoconfiança. Já entendi.

\- Autoconfiança não envolve tentar me comprar. – ela resmungou entre dentes – Agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho muita coisa para fazer...

\- Espere, Bella. – ele segurou sua mão antes que ela pudesse finalmente sair do corredor. Ela estava pronta para empurrá-lo, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que, pela expressão atormentada em seu rosto, ele finalmente estava falando sério. – Por favor, não vá embora. Eu realmente quero falar com você.

\- Francamente, Jacob... – ela suspirou, querendo mais do que tudo finalmente resolver aquela situação – Seja sincero: Porque está aqui?

\- Eu falei a verdade. – ele disse, seriamente – Eu quero estar com você de novo.

\- Isso não faz sentido, Jacob! – ela exclamou, frustrada – Por que agora? Faz cinco anos. Já percebeu isso?

\- Eu sei... – ele suspirou – Talvez você não acredite, mas várias vezes durante esse tempo eu me arrependi de ter deixado você sozinha naquele dia, mesmo depois de você me dizer que estava mal.

\- E...? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, incentivando-o a continuar.

\- E sinto muito por ter pressionado você depois disso. E ter ficado com aquelas garotas quando ainda estávamos namorando. – ele admitiu, parecendo derrotado – Tudo o que eu mais queria era ser uma estrela naquela época. Eu não estava pensando quando fiz aquelas coisas... Eu só... Fiz de tudo para conseguir.

\- Eu percebi, Jacob. – ela suspirou – Mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Eu superei, juro. Se o que você veio procurar é perdão, eu perdôo você. Muitas vezes depois daquele dia, eu agradeci por não ter deixado você me convencer a assinar com aquela gravadora. – ela afirmou, com toda a sinceridade – No final, foi o melhor para nós dois, então não se sinta mais culpado.

\- Não é só a culpa, Bella! - ele exclamou, perturbado – Eu sinto sua falta. De verdade. Sinto falta de como nos divertíamos juntos e da forma como eu me sentia sobre você...

\- Isso aconteceu há cinco anos. – ela tentou acalmá-lo – Não pode voltar no tempo. Além do mais, eu tenho certeza de que há milhões de coisas que você conquistou e que não abriria mão apenas para que nós ficássemos juntos. E está tudo bem. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Era seu sonho e você o alcançou. Não fique preso no passado. Aproveite o que tem no presente.

\- O estrelato não é esse mar de rosas, Bella. – ele revirou os olhos, ainda muito exasperado – No começo eu também achei que era, mas... – seus olhos escuros desviaram para o chão - Depois vira um furacão e você não sabe o que fazer...

\- Alice me disse que leu algumas matérias sobre você estar tendo problemas com bebida... E outras coisas. – ela recordou, temerosa sobre qual seria a resposta – Isso é verdade?

\- Às vezes eu só quero não pensar em nada. – ele murmurou, ainda sem fitá-la diretamente – Essas "coisas" ajudam muito. – ele deu de ombros – É uma vida louca. Ás vezes eu faço dois shows em duas cidades completamente diferentes em um único dia e não preciso só ficar acordado... Tenho que estar... Ligado.

\- Jacob! – ela engastou, horrorizada – Não pode fazer isso. Pense no seu pai e nas suas irmãs... E se alguma coisa acontecer com você..?

\- Essa é a questão. – ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça para encará-la diretamente e ela ficou chocada ao ver o quão perdido ele parecia – Eu tive uma overdose mês passado.

\- O quê? – ela exclamou, completamente perplexa – Você está bem?

\- Sim, estou. – ele deu um meio sorriso diante de sua reação – Eu dei uma pausa porque ninguém podia saber. Eu tenho uma imagem de bad boy, mas ainda assim ia pegar mal. – ele deu de ombros – Mas eu fiquei no hospital e na reabilitação por um tempo... Foi uma merda. – ele concluiu.

\- Então pense nisso antes de tentar se drogar de novo! – ela falou, exasperada.

Para sua surpresa e revolta, ele apenas riu – Eu senti falta dos seus conselhos de mãe... – os olhos dele escureceram e ele a olhou seriamente – Por isso eu vim aqui, Bella. Enquanto eu estava trancafiado... Eu tentei pensar na última vez que fui feliz. Nas coisas que me faziam sentir bem... E eu só consegui me lembrar de você. – ela pode ver a verdade e a sinceridade no fundo dos olhos dele – Da maneira como eu era feliz quando você estava comigo. E não conseguir me lembrar de nada que aconteceu nos últimos cinco anos.

\- Jacob. Isso é apenas impressão sua. – ela tentou confortá-lo – Você está passando por um momento difícil e está confundindo as lembranças do que tínhamos com lembranças de quando você era jovem e a vida era mais fácil. Precisa procurar ajuda para poder entender o que está acontecendo com a sua cabeça...

\- Não é só isso, Bella! – ele a interrompeu, frustrado – Eu percebi que fui um idiota em abandonar o que tínhamos. Lembra de quando assistíamos filmes na sua casa? A maneira como eu estava tremendo quando pedi você em namoro? Nosso primeiro beijo? Porque eu me lembro. – ele exclamou, parecendo triste – E quero isso de volta.

\- Isso aconteceu há muito tempo, Jake. – ela murmurou o apelido dele, tentando fazê-lo entender seu equívoco. – Não temos como reproduzir isso hoje em dia. Ficar comigo querendo reviver o passado não vai fazer você feliz, eu garanto.

\- Não quero reviver o passado. Quero que tenhamos isso agora mesmo, no presente. E vamos deixar eu decidir o que vai me fazer feliz, está bem?

\- E quanto a mim? - ela se irritou – Não tenho fala nesse seu plano? Não posso falar nada enquanto você simplesmente vem e pega o que quer?

\- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? – ele se empertigou, parecendo surpreso e irritado – As coisas que eu lembrei não significam nada para você?

\- Eu já disse, Jacob. – ela argumentou, também infeliz – Eu superei isso. Não sei se você achava que eu estaria esperando por você até agora, mas as coisas também mudaram para mim. Não sinto mais o que sentia por você.

\- Posso fazer você sentir de novo... – aquele sorriso predatório retornou para o rosto dele e ele começou a aproximar o rosto do dela.

\- Nem se atreva, Black! – ela rosnou, dando um passo para trás para se afastar dele, possessa - Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais eu e você nunca vamos voltar a ter nada.

\- Não seja assim, gatinha. – ele ronronou sedutoramente – Nunca diga nunca. Eu me orgulho de já ter seduzido algumas das mulheres mais bonitas do mundo.

\- É. Algumas delas durante o nosso namoro. - ela lembrou-o tranquilamente.

\- Qual é, Bella... – ele revirou os olhos – Já pedi desculpas por isso. Mas você ainda não me pediu desculpas por estar agindo como se nunca tivéssemos tido nada. – ele estava realmente tentando coagi-la com aquele argumento? – Não vai se desculpar comigo por ter me cortado da sua vida?

\- Sério? – ela o encarou, desacreditada por ele estar dizendo aquilo – Você realmente está dizendo isso? Jacob, _você_ foi embora no mesmo dia em que terminamos e reapareceu, de repente, cinco anos depois e sendo um idiota. E está _me _dizendo que _eu te_ cortei da minha vida? Jura mesmo?

\- Viu? Você sentiu minha falta. Sentiu falta de mim e do nosso amor. – ele sorriu vitoriosamente. – Não sou simplesmente um estranho para você, apesar do que você quer fazer parecer.

Ela grunhiu, frustrada. –Você não entende? Senti sua falta quando eu tinha _17 anos_ e foi por alguns meses. Mas eu superei, Jacob! – ela exclamou, tentando fazê-lo ver a razão – E você vai superar também. Já superou, na verdade. Não percebeu isso ainda porque está confuso. Se parar para pensar por um segundo, vai perceber que não precisamos mais um do outro agora. E éramos apenas crianças, Jacob. – ela colocou, impassível – Não era exatamente amor. Era apenas atração.

\- Então porque não me prova? – ele a desafiou com um sorriso safado – Me beije.

\- Eu não caio nessa, Black. – Bella revirou os olhos para a tentativa patética dele – Pare de gracinhas e tente levar a sério o fato de que: Nós. Dois. Terminamos. Não vamos voltar, nem tentar voltar e nem nada do tipo, está bem? Me deixe em paz e vá cuidar de si mesmo, que é o que você realmente precisa.

\- Vamos lá, gatinha... – ele se aproximou sorrateiramente com um sorriso malicioso – Garanto que você vai gostar...

Ele agarrou o braço dela antes que Bella pudesse se afastar, e a puxou para perto. Furiosa, ela tentou se afastar do braço que estava pressionando sua cintura contra o peito dele e se endireitar o suficiente para socá-lo...

Até que outra mão fez aquilo por ela, enviando-o para longe.

\- Não se atreva a tocar nela! – Edward trovejou, escondendo-a atrás de suas costas largas. Aquilo estava se tornando rotina ou o quê?

\- Seu merda. – Jacob xingou, segurando o próprio rosto –Eu acho que você quebrou meu nariz!

\- E vou quebrar muito mais se tentar tocar nela de novo...! – Edward ameaçou, visivelmente possesso, e começou a avançar até Jacob, cuja mão estava começando a ficar manchada de sangue, mas Bella se adiantou, ficando ao seu lado para poder segurá-lo pelo braço e impedi-lo.

\- Não, Edward! – Bella o viu desviar olhar para ela e, temerosa de que ele fizesse algo pior, segurou sua mão, querendo contê-lo – Não vale a pena...

\- Você vai ver o que eu vou fazer com você, filho da puta! – Jacob gritou.

\- Não se atreva a ameaçá-lo, Jacob Black! – ela o avisou no mesmo tom, revoltada – Você é o único que merecia ser preso por assédio. Então vá embora e me deixe em paz de uma vez por todas!

\- Vai mandar seu namoradinho me jogar para fora? – ele desdenhou.

\- Já que você insiste... – ela ouviu Edward rosnar e, quando estava pronta para intensificar seu aperto no braço dele, Edward se desvencilhou rapidamente e avançou para Jacob.

Assustada, Bella foi rapidamente até os dois, mas não rápido o suficiente antes que Jacob desse um soco no queixo de Edward. O ataque, contudo, não fez o outro homem sequer vacilar e, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Edward bateu novamente, com mais força e ódio do que Bella achava ser possível, no olho de seu ex-namorado. E, enquanto Jacob urrava após o impacto lançá-lo para trás, Edward agarrou-o pela camisa e começou a puxá-lo para frente, literalmente lançando-o para fora do corredor quando teve a chance.

\- Edward! – Bella arfou, chocada, enquanto Jacob aterrissava no chão.

Com medo de que aquilo pudesse ficar ainda mais sério, Bella correu para segurar novamente o braço de Edward quando ele estava prestes a avançar no outro homem novamente. E, antes que ela pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, uma multidão de pessoas barulhentas, e com câmeras com fleches que a cegaram por completo, tomaram todo o pequeno corredor, cercando-os, especialmente a Jacob, que ainda segurava o nariz do qual escorria sangue. Todos eles falavam juntos e tão rápido que Bella só pode distinguir perguntas como "Esse homem agrediu você?", "Você estava escondido com essa mulher?", "O que aconteceu com seu nariz?", "O que tem a dizer sobre os boatos que deu uma pausa em sua carreira para se desintoxicar".

Pasma, ela sentiu-se ser puxada para o lado pela grande mão de Edward. Sem saber o que fazer, ela se deixou ser levada para fora da multidão, batendo em vários corpos no processo, o que fez com que vários fleches os cercassem novamente e alguns repórteres começassem a gritar coisas como: "Esperem aí. Queremos falar com vocês.", "Qual a relação de você com Jacob Black?", "Querem dar uma entrevista?".

Ela correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram, enquanto Edward a guiava pelas ruas, até puxá-la repentinamente para uma viela praticamente oculta por uma enorme construção que a rodeava. Colando-se à parede, os dois observaram, escondidos nas sombras, vários repórteres, com seus celulares e câmeras estendidos nas mãos, olharem confusos ao redor, procurando por eles e, finalmente, decidirem seguir em frente, afastando-se de onde eles estavam.

\- Nossa. – ela murmurou, sem fôlego – Obrigado por ter me tirado de lá, mas... De onde saiu esse pessoal todo?

\- Eles entrarem como um bando de loucos na floricultura. – Edward contou, virando-se para fitá-la – Foi quando eu percebi que Black estava por perto e fui procurar você. Me desculpe. – ele parecia realmente muito culpado – Devia ter ido até lá quando percebi que estava demorando demais. E... Acho que não deveria ter batido nele.

\- Não se preocupe, Edward. – ela o acalmou – Eu estava no banheiro feminino. Não tinha porque você estar lá comigo. Além do mais, não se atreva a pensar que não cumpriu seu papel. E, se quer saber, acho que eu mesma teria batido nele se você não tivesse aparecido. – ela riu, mas então seu rosto se tornou sério – Mas, por favor, não faça isso de novo... Tenho medo de que Jacob possa tentar fazer algo contra você.

\- Não tenho medo dele. – Edward grunhiu perigosamente – Já ficou claro que ele não é páreo para mim em uma briga. E não será páreo para os meus advogados, se resolver me processar também.

\- Mas, Edward...

\- Não, Bella. Não se preocupe. – ele a tranquilizou, colocando a mão em seu ombro suavemente – E também nem sequer pense em se culpar pelo que aconteceu. Ele estava assediando você e mereceu cada um dos socos que eu dei. Merecia mais, nada verdade. – Edward grunhiu, com os ombros tensos de ódio – E não vou hesitar em fazer tudo isso de novo se eu o vir perto de você novamente.

\- Não, não. Nem pense nisso. – ansiosa, ela segurou seu braço, querendo acalmá-lo – Jacob não merece que você se prejudique por conta dele. Afinal, eu espero que agora ele tenha aprendido a lição. E que isso tudo tenha finalmente acabado aqui. – ela suspirou. Contudo, ao fitar os olhos verdes febris de raiva, ela percebeu que realmente precisava tentar amenizar o clima – Ei. – ela o chamou e, quando ele finalmente desviou sua atenção para ela, Bella sorriu gentilmente - Você foi o melhor reforço que eu poderia querer nessa viagem. Muito obrigado. Aliás... – ela disse com toda a sinceridade – Obrigado por ter me defendido dele.

\- Sabe que não precisa agradecer. – Depois de um longo suspiro, ele deu um sorriso doce e estendeu a mão. Por um segundo, ela achou que ele fosse acariciar seu rosto, mas ele apenas a pousou em seu ombro. – Você está bem? – ele questionou, preocupado.

\- Sim. – ela assegurou, mas repentinamente o agarrou pelos braços e o trouxe mais para dentro das sombras ao ver outro repórter se aproximar – Como vamos passar por eles? – ela questionou, levantando seu rosto para encará-lo... E dando um passo para trás rapidamente, com o rosto ferozmente corado, ao perceber que havia se abraçado a ele quando o puxou.

\- Não podemos sair e encará-los, ou eles vão nos cercar como fizeram com o Black... – Edward refletiu – Precisamos de um lugar para esperar uma parte deles desistir... – ele pensou por um momento e então um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto – Mas é claro! A casa do Harry e do Sue. – ele olhou ao redor e se certificou de que o repórter já havia ido embora e que não havia mais nenhum ao redor antes de tomar a mão dela novamente e recomeçar a guiá-la – Vamos, por aqui...

Ela já havia visitado a casa do casal Clearwater uma vez, acompanhada por Esme, mas não pôde deixar de sentir um enorme alívio ao avistar o pequeno restaurante no térreo da construção de apenas um andar, ainda mais porque eles acabaram tendo que desviar de mais dois repórteres no caminho para lá. Discretamente, eles entraram rapidamente no restaurante e foram direto até o balcão, onde Sue estava sentada, lendo uma revista, que descartou rapidamente ao vê-los.

\- Oh, vocês são os filhos da Esme! – ela sorriu simpaticamente ao vê-los – Ao que devo o prazer?

\- Desculpe incomodar, Sue. – Edward falou rapidamente – Mas tem um banco de repórteres nos procurando e precisamos de um lugar para esperá-los se acalmar. Será que poderíamos ficar aqui? – Edward coroou o pedido com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, que deixou Bella perplexa. Quem diria que ele ficava literalmente irresistível quando sorria daquele jeito estonteante e falava daquela maneira doce? Até ela diria sim para ele...

Espere, que pensamento fora aquele?

\- Mas é claro. – Obviamente, Sue concordou nem ao menos pensar duas vezes – Vocês precisam de mais alguma ajuda? Estão com algum problema sério? – ela perguntou preocupada, mas Bella não pôde deixar de perceber a pitada de curiosidade que a senhora estava tentando esconder.

\- Obrigado, Sue. Tenho certeza de que Esme poderá contar para você a razão de tudo isso, assim que se virem de novo. Mas agora precisamos ir. – ele olhou rapidamente ao redor para conferir se não havia ninguém por perto e então começou a puxar Bella – E, por favor, se perguntarem por nós, nunca passamos por aqui.

A confirmação da Sra. Clearwater se perdeu pelas paredes enquanto eles dois rapidamente entravam pelos fundos do restaurante até uma pequena escada que os levou até o primeiro andar, onde havia uma casa simples, do tamanho de um apartamento, mas ainda sim adorável e aconchegante. O primeiro cômodo era a sala de estar, com dois pequenos sofás, uma mesa de centro, uma televisão antiga e uma estante de livros. Com um suspiro, Edward foi se sentar no sofá, enquanto Bella foi até a janela do cômodo, olhar entre as cortinas, saindo rapidamente quando viu que um repórter estava prestes a entrar no restaurante.

\- Como vamos sair sem nos virem? – Bella questionou-o, indo se sentar perto dele no sofá, que de tão pequeno acabou por deixá-los literalmente lado a lado.

\- Vai demorar um tempo até que eles desistam. – Edward a informou – É claro que podemos enfrentar os fleches e tentar abrir caminho por eles, mas seria bastante desconfortável. – Bella assentiu, fazendo uma careta só de pensar – Então acho melhor esperarmos aqui até eles esquecerem um pouco. As pessoas dessas revistas de fofoca costumam ser muito imediatistas. O mais sábio é deixar a poeira baixar.

\- Já lidou com muitos paparazzi? – ela brincou.

\- Não com os paparazzi. – ele balançou a cabeça, com uma careta divertida – Mas já tive minha cota de curiosos e intrometidos querendo saber demais sobre a minha empresa para dar informações aos jornais e aos concorrentes. Fui aprendendo com o tempo.

\- Eu imagino. – ela olhou de relance para a janela, imaginando se o repórter estava incomodando Sue, um pensamento que muito a enfureceu – Não acredito que Jacob nos colocou nessa situação! Eu deveria ter ficado lá um pouco mais para dar uma surra nele também!

\- Não, não deveria. – Edward discordou veementemente – Se ele foi ardiloso o suficiente para agarrar você contra a sua vontade, seria ardiloso o suficiente para fazer coisa pior. Você está melhor longe dele. – ele afirmou categoricamente.

\- Eu não acredito que ele pôde agir desse jeito. – ela exclamou, frustrada – Às vezes fico me perguntando se ele mudou tanto assim durante o tempo em que não nos vimos ou se ele sempre foi assim e eu só que não percebi... – ela suspirou.

\- Independente do que for, não se sinta culpada. – Edward a consolou – Pessoas como ele são capazes de tudo para conseguir o que querem, inclusive mentir, manipular e enganar. Acredite, eu sei. – ele concluiu distraidamente.

\- Já teve um ex que se tornou famoso e voltou para perseguir você, te forçando a se esconder de um bando de paparazzi? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Não. – ele riu – Mas já tive uma ex que me fez coisas piores. – ao notar a expressão confusa dela, ele continuou. – Eu devia saber que Esme não falaria sobre isso com você também... Sabe, eu já estive noivo.

\- Sério? – ela perguntou, perplexa.

\- Sim, há seis anos, quando eu tinha 22. – ele recordou, com a expressão vazia – O nome dela era Victoria. Eu a conheci quando era apenas um garoto tímido recém-saído da faculdade. Ela era muito bonita. – ele deu uma risada com um leve tom de amargura – O tipo de garota bonita que eu costumava tremer só de pensar em falar com elas. Quando ela chegou perto de mim, eu achei que estava sonhando. E quando ela me disse que queria sair comigo, achei que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Bella o esperou continuar, em completo silêncio.

\- Eu passei um ano inteiro achando que tudo o que ela fazia era perfeito. Ela era como uma rainha para mim, que merecia tudo o que havia de bom no mundo. E eu dava isso para ela. Na verdade, eu dava tudo o que ela pedia e muito mais. E também fazia tudo o que ela pedia, como um escravo. – ele contou, fitando o vazio – Eu percebia que meu pai e Esme não gostavam muito dela, mas isso simplesmente não era importante para mim. Até que eu a pedi em casamento e meu pai decidiu conversar seriamente comigo e me dizer que ela estava comigo apenas pelo meu dinheiro... Entre outras coisas que foram como uma facada para mim. Eu só conseguia pensar em como ele nunca tinha sido um pai de verdade para mim e agora estava tentando me afastar da mulher que eu amava. Quando contei para Victoria, ela me disse que ele estava tentando nos separar. Então eu comprei um apartamento e me mudei com ela. Esme ficou tão magoada. – ele suspirou – Não consigo acreditar que fiz isso com ela.

\- Nós ficamos alguns meses morando juntos, até que meu pai morreu. Ataque cardíaco fulminante. – ele continuou, com a expressão sombria – Eu fui sozinho ao enterro porque ela disse que não gostava desse tipo de coisa. E, por mais que eu estivesse com raiva do meu pai naquela época, me destruiu perdê-lo. Eu queria que tivéssemos tido a oportunidade de ter sido pai e filho verdadeiramente. Mas, de repente, tudo o que me sobrou dele foi a empresa que sempre o levou para longe de mim. Eu me senti tão perturbado pensando nisso que resolvi voltar mais cedo para casa... E a peguei na cama com um dos meus colegas de faculdade.

Ele se virou para Bella ao som de seu ofego perplexo.

\- Sabe o que foi pior? – ele confessou em voz baixa – Eu fiquei magoado no começo, mas depois quis perdoá-la. Porque eu a amava de verdade. - ele revelou com a voz vazia – Eu achei que aquilo tinha sido um deslize e que poderíamos superá-lo. Até que Jasper terminou a faculdade de Direito e veio me visitar. Não sei se você sabe, mas somos melhores amigos desde a infância. E, quando eu contei para ele que iria perdoar Victoria, ele teve a ideia de olhar minhas contas no banco. Ele teve uma perspectiva mais clara da situação. Na verdade, qualquer um tinha uma perspectiva mais clara da situação do que eu. – ele revirou os olhos – Eu só abri os olhos quando ele me mostrou que ela estava tirando dinheiro das minhas contas no banco para sair com os amantes.

\- Como...? – ela mal se deu conta de que estava falando até que sua voz saiu, mas conseguiu se calar rapidamente. Contudo, Edward a ouviu perfeitamente.

\- Sim, quase que como o Aro. – ele afirmou – Só que com muito menos discrição. Ela sabia que poderia me dobrar facilmente, então nem se preocupou em disfarçar nada. Eu passei mais algumas semanas em negação, mas, quando descobri que ela tinha dado entrada na compra de uma casa com outro homem na França, usando meu dinheiro, eu finalmente percebi o que todos tentaram me falar: ela só estava me usando.

\- É claro, ela tentou se defender e me dizer que amava... Essas coisas. – ele bufou – Mas eu exigi todas as minhas coisas de volta e ameacei processá-la se ela não devolvesse cada centavo que pegou sem eu saber. Então ela finalmente explodiu e esfregou na minha cara o quanto tinha sido um sacrifício para ela ficar tanto tempo com um "nerd frígido" como eu. E então ela foi embora. Esme me perdoou por tudo o que eu fiz, claro... Mas eu nunca deixei de pensar que... Na última vez em que vi o meu pai, eu o chamei de coisas horríveis por causa dessa mulher. Eu achei que ele não estava sendo um bom pai, quando na verdade acho que foi a única vez em que ele disse algo para me ajudar...

\- Não foi sua culpa. – Bella o defendeu em murmúrio – Você a amava e ela não era quem dizia ser. Não tinha como você saber.

\- É claro que tinha. – ele riu triste e suavemente – Eu comprava carros, jóias e roupas para ela e nada nunca a satisfazia. Eu até mesmo mudei muito de mim mesmo por ela, só porque ela não gostava das coisas que eu dizia, das minhas roupas, do meu jeito de ser. Eu achava que me mudando eu a faria feliz. Mas na verdade eu estava muito cego para perceber que era o meu dinheiro que a fazia feliz. Por isso, depois que ela foi embora, eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais seria enganado.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um segundo, até que Bella percebeu uma coisa.

\- Era por isso que me tratava daquele jeito? – ela perguntou – Tinha medo de que eu fosse a Victoria da Esme?

\- Em parte sim. – ele admitiu – Depois que Victoria se foi, eu fiquei destruído por dentro, mesmo fingindo que não. E Esme, minha mãe, sempre estava lá para mim. Quando você apareceu e eu a vi defendendo você com a mesma veracidade cega que eu defendia aquela mulher... Eu fiquei quase aterrorizado. Esme foi meu porto seguro. Eu não deixaria que ela tivesse o coração partido e sofresse uma decepção tão grande quanto a que eu sofri.

\- Mas isso não é desculpa. – ele deu de ombros – Você não é nada como Victoria e eu me recusei a ver isso. Diferente dela, ninguém em quem eu confiava jamais acusou ou desconfiou de você em qualquer momento. Todos os dias você provava que estava dizendo a verdade, mas eu escolhi ignorar os fatos em prol do meu julgamento errôneo sobre você. E sinto muito por isso.

\- Eu não sabia que você tinha passado por isso. – ela suspirou, entristecida – Deve ter sido terrível...

\- No começo foi. Mas, conforme ela voltou ao longo dos anos, eu fui me fortalecendo. E, hoje em dia, quando eu a vejo, ela é como um lembrete vivo de que eu aprendi muita coisa.

\- Ela voltou? – Bella engasgou, chocada.

\- É, como o Jacob. – ele riu um pouco – Não com um iate e um bando de fotógrafos, mas tentou duas vezes me convencer de que me amava e que não tinha tentado me roubar. Que estava fazendo uma surpresa comprando aquelas coisas com meu dinheiro e que minha família estava me envenenando contra ela. – ele balançou cabeça, como se também não conseguisse acreditar que ela tivera aquela coragem – Mas essas visitas foram um ótimo antídoto. Me fizeram ver ela como realmente era. E me deixou preparado para outras pessoas como ela que achei ao longo dos anos. Ou nem tão preparado, já que não percebi o que Aro estava fazendo.

\- Eu nunca imaginaria que você tinha passado por isso. – ela refletiu – Acho que pensei que você só tinha nascido com aquela personalidade. Como... Não sei, o James.

\- Ei! - ele exclamou, comicamente ofendido.

\- Eu sei. Foi um exagero. – ela riu suavemente – Ele me dava arrepios. Você só me dava nos nervos... Mas não mais. – ela revelou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos – Na verdade, eu estou começando a considerar você meu amigo.

\- Eu gosto de ser seu amigo. – ele sorriu para ela, apesar dela perceber um brilho quase triste em seus olhos.

\- Obrigado por ter se aberto dessa forma comigo. Sinto muito por você ter tido que passar por isso. Especialmente por ter feito você se tornar aquela pessoa que você era. Teria sido ótimo te conhecer desde o começo como esse cara legal que você me provou ser. – ela sorriu – Aliás, pode considerar isso o meu perdão.

\- Sério? – ele perguntou, incrédulo

\- Pois é. – ela riu – Nem eu pensei que viria tão rápido. Mas realmente quero dizer isso. – ela afirmou, sem a menor sombra de dúvida – Você merece.

\- Obrigado, Bella. – ele deu um daqueles sorrisos tortos estonteantes, parecendo levemente emocionado. – Significa muito para mim.

\- E, já que me contou sobre Victoria, acho justo que você saiba como eu já fiquei com o cara que nos colocou nisso. – ela apontou empertigada para a janela.

\- Só se você se sentir confortável para isso. – ele afirmou suavemente.

\- Está tudo bem. – ela deu de ombros – Na verdade, não é nada demais. Sabe, eu tinha 08 anos quando ele e a família se mudaram para a minha rua. A mãe dele tinha acabado de morrer em um acidente de carro e ele estava sempre tão sozinho e triste. Então minhas mães e a mãe da Alice nos fizeram ir até lá conversar com ele. Nós dois éramos crianças tímidas, mas acabamos nos tornando amigos. E, com o tempo, ele se tornou meu melhor amigo. – ela recordou – A mãe dele era cantora e ele sonhava em ser como ela. Às vezes, fazíamos aula de canto juntos com a minha mãe Isabelle, mas para mim era apenas diversão. Mas não para o Jacob. Ele não só queria cantar bem. Ele queria fazer isso com as pessoas vendo. Queria ser um astro.

\- Mas ainda sim, durante muito tempo, ele ainda era o velho Jacob. – ela continuou, com um suspiro saudosista – Ele nem sempre foi um idiota, sabe? Ele era gentil, legal e engraçado. Estar com ele sempre me animava. Então, quando tínhamos 15 anos, ele me deu flores e me pediu em namoro. Eu não sabia se estava preparada para aquilo, mas eu já gostava tanto dele... Então pensei: Por que não? Mas um pouco depois disso ele começou a se dedicar à música de verdade. E criou uma bandinha. – ela riu – Se chamava Jacob and the Walkers. O único lugar que eles conseguiram tocar foi no sarau da escola. Até que ele ficou sabendo do show de talentos...

O som do toque de seu celular interrompeu a história. Ela pediu desculpas enquanto o puxava de sua bolsa para verificar quem estava ligando e se surpreendeu ao ver quem era.

\- Antônio? – ela perguntou, preocupada – Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa na cidade?

\- Olá, Stra. Swan. Tenha calma. Nada aconteceu... De mal. Contudo, circunstâncias me levaram a ter que vir até o Caribe.

\- Espere, você está aqui? – ela ficou ainda mais chocada – Está a caminho da ilha?

\- Não. Na verdade estamos... Eu estou na cidade mais próxima. Acabei de alugar um barco e queria apenas que avisasse a Sra. Masen que chegarei aí em pouco tempo. Tenho... Novidades.

\- Antônio, isso é ótimo. – Bella exclamou – Eu e Edward também estamos na ilha, mas... Estamos com certa dificuldade de deslocamento. Será que poderia nos dar uma carona no barco que você alugou?

\- Oh, bem... – ele pareceu refletir durante os vários segundos em que ficou em silêncio – Contando que não se importe de ter uma... Surpresa.

\- Uma surpresa boa ou ruim? - ela perguntou cautelosamente.

Depois de mais vários momentos de silêncio, ele finalmente falou, vagamente – Uma surpresa.

\- Está bem. – ela concordou, ainda que temerosa – Onde podemos encontrar você?

\- Estou no lado sul, onde é mais discreto.

\- Oh, bem, descrição é tudo o que queremos. Chegaremos aí o mais rápido possível, está bem? – ela prometeu antes deles se despedirem e ela desligar.

\- Antônio está aqui? – Edward perguntou, desconfiado – Por quê?

\- Ele não quis me dizer, só disse que tinha novidades e uma surpresa. Ainda sim, parecia estar estranho. – ela confidenciou - Mas acho que minha história vai ter que ficar para outra hora. Precisamos ir até o lado sul da ilha, encontrar com ele. Vai ser um transporte mais discreto do que se formos no barco aberto do Harry. Será que já é seguro?

Edward se esgueirou até a janela e olhou meticulosamente a rua ao redor deles.

\- Acho que sim. Se eu fosse um repórter, estaria rondando os hotéis em busca de informações agora. E a parte sul da ilha é mais dedicada a médias e grandes embarcações. Se pegarmos um atalho, podemos chegar lá sem sermos notados.

\- Faça sua mágica, Reforço. – ela o incentivou enquanto os dois saíam pela porta. – Me mostre o caminho.

Tirando o fato de terem dado de cara com uma jornalista que estava digitando em seu notebook nos degraus de uma dos restaurantes pelos quais eles passaram, o caminho até o lado sul da cidade foi bastante tranquilo, especialmente porque eles pegaram um táxi quando estavam prestes a passar pelo centro movimentado e potencialmente perigoso.

De fato, como Edward dissera, a maior parte do lado sul era uma imensidão tranquila e pouco movimentada de areia branca, onde diversas embarcações estavam atracadas. No início, eles tiveram dificuldade de encontrar Antônio. Contudo, assim que Bella avistou a silhueta de um smoking perto de um barco de porte médio e aparência cara e refinada, ela teve certeza de que era ele.

Ninguém mais se vestiria de maneira tão formal em uma praia.

Eles já tinham se aproximado bastante quando ele finalmente os notou, fazendo uma mesura respeitosa.

\- O que eu já falei sobre essas formalidades? – ela riu e o abraçou, mesmo percebendo que ele não a abraçou de volta. Preocupada, ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo – Está tudo bem? Eu estou feliz que você aqui, mas ainda sim fiquei preocupada.

\- Bem Stra. Swan... – ele iniciou sua fala, parecendo tenso – Uma situação mudou radicalmente de figura nas últimas semanas e fui forçado, por motivos de força maior, a vir para cá.

\- Força maior? – Edward questionou – O que quer dizer?

\- Bem... Aconteceu algo muito... Inesperado. – ele concluiu.

\- Não seja tão vago, Antônio. – uma voz feminina e um pouco rouca soou acima deles – Se vai demorar tanto para falar, deixe que eles me vejam de uma vez. Pare de perder tempo.

Ao levantar a cabeça, o corpo de Bella ficou paralisado pelo choque. Porque olhar para aquela senhora, mesmo com as rugas e o cabelo castanho-escuro com mechas cinza e brancas por todos os lugares, era com o olhar-se em um espelho que a envelhecia. Contudo, os olhos eram o mais diferente. Aquela mulher tinha olhos estreitos e rígidos, como os de um predador.

E, por mais que parecesse uma completa loucura, ela soube imediatamente quem era aquela mulher. Contudo, ainda assim a voz perplexa de Edward, confirmando o que ela já sabia, fez um arrepio subir por sua espinha.

\- Marie?


	19. Capítulo 18 - Valerie

**Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que acompanharam a história até agora. O apoio e as interações de vocês são o que me motiva a continuar escrevendo essa história. Então, eu gostaria, com todo o meu coração, de agradecer o comentário da Juh (uma Guest Rewiew) e também de respondê-lo: Infelizmente, a minha semana é muito corrida e eu não tenho como postar mais de uma vez por semana, por isso, eu sinto muito. Contudo, eu fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando tanto da história. **

**Playlist: Valerie – Amy Winehouse (Essa música é meramente ilustrativa. Ela está no título deste capítulo por ter sido minha principal inspiração para criar a história e os motivos de Marie. Não sei porque, mas sempre imaginei que a Valerie não era a namorada do eu lírico da música, mas sim alguém que havia sido importante para ele – alguém inconseqüente que havia se afastado dele, mas nunca deixando claro se essa separação foi intencional ou não.)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. **

**P. S.: Essa fanfic também estará sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, se a virem por nesse outro site, não se preocupem porque não é uma cópia. Eu apenas a estou publicando ao mesmo tempo em dois lugares diferentes. **

A Herdeira

Capítulo 18 – Valerie

\- Você acordou?

Mesmo que bem ao seu lado, a voz de Edward parecia distante enquanto Bella olhava diretamente para aquela mulher. Naqueles quase 10 meses desde que descobrira toda a verdade, Bella nunca tinha se sentido confortável o suficiente para visitar a mãe de Esme no hospital. Simplesmente não parecia certo. Contudo, se havia algo dado como certo, é que aquela mulher não tinha mais chances de viver e que cada segundo que se passava era apenas mais um momento postergando sua morte.

Mas agora ela estava ali e Bella estava se sentindo em um episódio de _Além da Imaginação_.

\- Como isso é possível... – ela ouviu Edward murmurar.

\- Sim, eu acordei, rapaz. – a senhora rolou os olhos desdenhosamente – Agora fechem essas bocas e entrem nesse maldito barco. Tenho muito o quê fazer.

\- Stra. Swan. Sr. Cullen. – Antônio fez uma mesura e indicou a escada do barco para eles, mas Bella não pôde deixar de perceber que ele evitou contato visual com os dois.

\- Nada de senhor e senhorita, Antônio. – Edward o repreendeu – Como ela está aqui? Viva e bem? Todos os médicos a desacreditaram...

\- Pode fazer as perguntas diretamente a mim, Sr. Masen. – Marie retrucou, olhando-os como se estivesse vendo algo repugnante – Você nunca teve o mesmo decoro que o seu pai. Teve uma péssima criação. – ela resmungou, antes de aumentar a voz para que eles pudessem ouvi-la, alto e claro – Agora entrem logo neste barco, se realmente querem ir conosco. Me fariam nada mais do que um favor se escolhessem ir nadando.

Ainda chocados, Edward e Bella olharam um para o outro e, em uma conversa silenciosa, eles perceberam que não tinham outra opção a não ser entrar no barco. De maneira nenhuma eles a deixariam chegar primeiro a Esme.

Ela foi a primeira a dar um passo à frente, mesmo ainda sem conseguir acreditar, enquanto subia no barco, que estava realmente na presença da mulher que havia desprezado desde o momento em que descobrira que não fora abandonada intencionalmente – pelo menos não por Carlisle e Esme. E, olhando para ela ali, sentada sob a sombra que cobria o navio, com um xale de tecido caro rodeando os ombros e o colo, medindo-os como se eles não passassem de vermes, ela soube que coisas boas certamente não sairiam daquele retorno repentino.

\- Muito bem, Marie. – Edward falou assim que subiu – Explique agora mesmo o que está acontecendo aqui.

\- Não fale como se mandasse em alguma coisa, rapaz. – ela advertiu, com voz cortante – E não tenho a intenção de desperdiçar saliva falando com vocês. – Marie rolou os olhos – Os assuntos que vim tratar aqui só virão a tona quando eu me reunir com minha filha... – ela mediu Bella dos pés a cabeça – E com você.

\- Pode pelo menos explicar como está viva? – Bella murmurou, sua voz ainda mal saindo.

\- Eu poderia ter a palavra, senhora? – Antônio pediu respeitosamente à Marie, de uma maneira tão serviu que incomodou Bella profundamente. A magoou que Antônio estivesse sendo tão subserviente à Marie. Mesmo depois de ter admitido que fizera parte do esquema da matriarca dos Volturi para separar Esme de Bella e Carlisle, todos haviam perdoado Antônio, já que ele parecera realmente arrependido e agira como tal: contara toda a verdade à Esme, ajudara Bella durante o período em que ainda era herdeira e, principalmente, ele realmente parecia ter se tornado uma parte daquela nova família que agora Bella considerava como sua.

Mas lá estava ele, ao lado daquela mulher, parecendo um cão fiel.

E Bella não podia evitar de se sentir magoada.

\- Vá em frente. – Marie fez um gesto desdenhoso com a mão – Não tenho a intenção de gastar minhas energias com essas bobagens.

\- A Sra. Volturi começou a apresentar melhoras ínfimas nas últimas duas semanas. Contudo, os médicos me aconselharam a não comunicar isso a Sra. Masen por medo de dar-lhe falsas esperanças, já que aquilo não significa nada em relação ao quadro de saúde completo. Contudo, na última semana, repentinamente, quando eu estava com a Sra. Volturi no quarto... Ela acordou. – ele contou, com a voz vazia – Estava semi-consciente e conversou um pouco comigo... E me instruiu a não contar a Sra. Masen que havia despertado. Pouco depois, ela voltou a perder a consciência. Felizmente, voltou a recuperá-la pouco depois.

\- Como pode não contar à Esme, Antônio? – Bella questionou-o, perplexa – Ela merecia saber.

Antônio estava prestes a falar novamente, parecendo um pouco perturbado, mas Marie o interrompeu, o tom absolutamente reprovador.

\- Isso não é assunto seu, garota. – ela olhou friamente para Bella – Então não ouse levantar a voz.

\- Ela é sua neta. – Edward a defendeu imediatamente – E depois de tudo o que você mesma fez, isso é completamente assunto dela.

\- Sim, claro, o que eu fiz. – Marie deu uma risada amarga que soou mais como uma vaia – Falaremos mais do desempenho da minha _neta_... – ela disse palavra com toda a ironia possível – Quando chegar o momento. Eu vou me deitar. – ela se levantou com cuidado e avançou vagarosamente até uma porta no centro do navio, que Bella viu de relance que dava para um pequeno lace de escadas – A presença de vocês dois, como eu já imaginava, está se provando nada mais do que um estorvo nessa maldita viagem que eu fui forçada a fazer pelas péssimas decisões da minha família. Vamos, Antônio. – ela resmungou, enquanto entrava no quarto.

\- Sim, senhora. – ele disse, sem hesitação e a seguiu rapidamente, mas não antes que Bella conseguisse avançar e segurar-lhe a mão, fazendo-o parar. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, a máscara de indiferença que ele carregava no rosto caiu imediatamente, sendo substituída por uma expressão genuína de perturbação diante da mágoa de Bella.

\- Antônio... – ela sussurrou – Por que está fazendo isso? Como pode não ter nos contado que ela acordou? Depois de tudo que ela fez... Como pode ainda estar do lado dela?

\- Isabella... – ele engoliu em seco, mas Edward prontamente o interrompeu, enraivecido.

\- E, principalmente, como pôde trazê-la aqui? – ele rosnou – Ou sinceramente acha que ela não querer fazer nada para prejudicar o casamento de Esme? Aquela é Marie Volturi, Antônio! Você mais do que ninguém sabe do que ela é capaz!

\- Não quero que ela faça mal a Esme. – o mordomo murmurou com uma veemência que assustou até mesmo Bella. Era a primeira vez que ela o via ser tão intenso – Acha que se eu me recusasse a vir com ela, ela não viria sozinha?

\- Então está dizendo que veio com ela disposto a enfrentá-la, caso ela venha com mais um de seus planos? – Edward resmungou, de braços cruzados.

Bella esperou que ele confirmasse prontamente, contudo, ao vê-lo apenas travar a mandíbula, parecendo tenso, a mágoa e a revolta a dominaram – Como pode não dizer sim? Eu achei que estava arrependido por ter ajudado ela a fazer tudo aquilo... Achei que tinha mudado... – ela deixou um pequeno soluço desapontado escapar de sua garganta – A última coisa que eu esperava é que fosse tomar o partido dela de novo...

\- Não, Bella, não. – dessa vez, ele negou prontamente – Vocês não conseguiriam entender porque ainda estou com ela... – Antônio grunhiu – E não é preciso que entendam. Mas não pense, nem por um segundo, que eu não estive arrependido por separar você de Esme. E eu jamais vou permitir que Esme tenha que passar novamente pela tortura de estar separada da filha por conta de Marie, assim como... – ele parou abruptamente quase que como um engasgo.

\- Assim como o quê? – Bella questionou, confusa com a profunda perturbação no rosto dele.

\- Antônio! – a voz alta de Marie cortou o ar, surpreendendo-os.

Exasperada, Bella levantou a cabeça para encará-la, o choque agora sendo substituído pela fúria de aquela mulher ter ousado retornar, ainda mais porque não havia um único indício de que ela era uma pessoa diferente daquela que mentira para a filha e se livrara da própria neta. Contudo, ao vê-la parada na soleira da porta e fitar aqueles olhos castanhos de cor idêntica aos seus, Bella ficou surpresa ao perceber que não havia apenas raia por ter sido desobedecida na expressão que ela direcionava a Antônio e, aparentemente, também a Bella. Havia também...

Ciúme.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela questionou o mordomo, a voz rouca mais fria que gelo.

Antônio a encarou seriamente por um segundo, antes de finalmente suspirar, os ombros caindo como se ele tivesse acabado de ser profundamente derrotado – Estou indo, senhora.

Sem um segundo olhar para eles, Antônio avançou rapidamente até o quarto onde Marie estava e fechou a porta atrás de si, não dando a Bella a mínima chance de tentar mantê-lo ali e descobrir quais eram as intenções de Marie.

Engolindo em seco, ela se virou para Edward, desnorteada.

\- Então é isso? – ela perguntou, mais para si mesma do que para ele – Ela está de volta, Antônio não vai sair do lado dela e isso é tudo?

\- Eu gostaria de pensar assim... – ele balançou a cabeça pesarosamente – Mas convivi mais com aquela mulher do que gostaria. Quando ela se dá ao trabalho de ir pessoalmente fazer alguma coisa, geralmente tudo termina do jeito que ela quer.

\- Bem, não sei o que ela quer. – Bella olhou decididamente para a porta fechada– Mas independente do que for, ela vai descobrir que nada mais vai ser do jeito que ela quer.

(***)

Marie não saiu novamente do quarto até que eles chegassem.

E Edward e Bella, que até aquele momento haviam ficado sentados quietos, absorvendo tudo o que acontecera, ainda não se sentiam exatamente preparados para dar a notícia a Esme de que não apenas sua mãe, que até onde ela sabia estava com os dias de vida contados, não apenas havia acordado, mas estava ali.

\- O que vamos dizer à Esme? – Bella perguntou quando o navio atracou e Antônio saiu primeiro pela porta para dar apoio para Marie subir as escadas.

\- Eu gostaria de saber. – ele respondeu, parecendo tão perturbado quanto ela – Por um lado, é claro que ela vai ficar feliz em ver a mãe. Mas por outro... Não sabemos o que Marie pode estar tramando. – ele olhou de soslaio a senhora que se aproximava calmamente deles. – Estou preocupado com isso.

\- Bem, ela teve uma experiência de quase morte. Isso muda as pessoas, não é? – ela sussurrou – Talvez ela tenha vindo se desculpar com Esme.

\- Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso. – ele balançou a cabeça – Mas conheço Marie mais do que gostaria e sei como é a personalidade dela. Se ela estiver sinceramente arrependida, será um milagre.

\- Parem de sussurrar e desçam logo. – a voz de Marie os interrompeu – Não tenho tempo a perder com vocês dois.

\- Vamos. – tensa, Bella agarrou seu braço e o apressou – Temos que chegar a Esme antes dela.

Assentindo, Edward saiu rapidamente do barco, seguido por ela. Sem nem ao menos uma última olhada em Marie, os dois correram até a casa. A única que estava na sala de estar era Alice, que lia uma revista, sentada no sofá. Ao ver o estado deles, ela se levantou, preocupada.

\- Eu estava me perguntando onde vocês estavam. Seth veio aqui entregar a mercadoria, mas disse que a mãe tinha telefonado para ele para avisar que vocês não viriam também porque estavam sendo perseguidos por uma horda de repórteres. Isso foi o Jacob, não foi? Aquele...

\- Alice! – Bella a parou, ofegante – Onde está a Esme? Temos que encontrar com ela agora.

\- Bem... Eu acho que ela está no quarto, mas... – Alice disse, surpresa pela ânsia da amiga.

\- Obrigado. – Bella pegou o braço de Edward novamente e voltou a correr – Vamos!

Apressada, quase em pânico, Bella começou a bater na porta do quarto antes mesmo de parar de correr. Ela ouviu o engasgo de Carlisle e logo a voz de Esme surgiu, envergonhada.

\- Quem é? - ela perguntou, arfando.

\- Edward e Bella. – ela avisou, falando o mais rápido possível – Mãe, por favor, precisamos falar com você! É muito importante!

\- Oh, sim, sim, claro. – ela se apressou, enquanto o som inconfundível de roupas sendo colocadas com pressa tomou o quarto. – Só um segundo. Está tudo bem?

\- Precisamos que venha aqui. – Edward disse, desconcertado – É complicado...

\- Meu Deus, o que houve? – Esme abriu a porta parecendo preocupada, como o cabelo despenteado e um vestido amassado, enquanto Bella pode ver Carlisle sentado na cama, colocando uma camisa.

\- Esme... – Bella perdeu as palavras completamente. – Eu... Eu não sei como dizer isso a você.

\- Vocês dois estão me assustando. – os olhos dela correram entre os dois, horrorizados – Digam o que está errado.

\- Mãe... – Edward colocou as mãos em seus ombros e a olhou, seriamente – Eu não sei como dizer isso de uma maneira gentil, então vou simplesmente dizer a verdade. – ele falou, perturbado – Marie está aqui.

\- Minha mãe? – Esme perguntou perplexa e preocupada – O que aconteceu? Antônio teve que transferi-la para um hospital aqui no Caribe?

\- Não, mãe. – Bella explicou, incerta – Ela está aqui. Ela acordou e está aqui. – ela deixou escapar baixinho.

\- O quê? – ela gaguejou, completamente em choque – Como... Como isso é possível?

\- Antônio disse que ela acordou de repente. – Bella disse rapidamente – Não sabemos porque ela está aqui, mas não queríamos que você tivesse que descobrir encontrando diretamente com ela...

\- Onde ela está? – Esme perguntou, ainda paralisada no lugar.

\- Lá fora, mas...

Antes que Bella dissesse mais uma palavra, Esme correu mais rápido do que ela acharia ser possível, em direção à porta da casa.

\- Mãe! – ela gritou, assustada, sendo seguida por passos pesados que ela sabia serem de Carlisle e Edward.

Ainda correndo, já do lado de fora, ela viu Esme correr em direção à mãe, que aquela altura já estava a menos de dois metros da casa. Porém, quando Esme envolveu seus braços em torno da matriarca dos Volturi assim que a alcançou, Bella parou, ofegando enquanto via sua mãe abraçar Marie apertado e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido que fez a tensão no corpo da senhora, advinda visivelmente do fato de estar sendo abraçada, suavizar um pouco. E, para a imensa surpresa de Bella, ela viu a mulher passar os braços, temerosamente, pela cintura da filha e abraçá-la de volta suavemente. Por um segundo, em seu rosto, mesmo à distância, Bella quase pode ver o sorriso de uma mãe em rever sua única filha.

Até que Marie se afastou abruptamente e falou alto e claro.

\- Pare com isso, Esme. Não temos tempo para sentimentalismo. Tenho muito a corrigir aqui. – dito isso, ela se afastou de Esme, indo em direção a casa, enquanto Antônio colocava uma pequena sombrinha acima de sua cabeça, para protegê-la do sol.

\- Mas... Mãe... – Esme disse com voz trêmula.

\- Sem "mas", Esme. Venha logo aqui. – ela ordenou enquanto se aproximava da casa com Antônio ao seu lado, mas parou quando avistou Bella e, mais especificamente, algo acima de seu ombro – Oh, você realmente está aqui. – ela grunhiu – Esperava que fosse apenas uma alucinação de Antônio.

Bella olhou por cima do ombro e percebeu que ela falava com Carlisle, cuja expressão sombria demonstrava que ele também não estava feliz em revê-la.

\- Vamos, Antônio. – Marie rosnou, desviando dos três – Eu tinha esquecido como o clima desse lugar era sufocante.

\- Esme. – Carlisle avançou até a noiva, que já vinha se aproximando deles, parecendo desolada – Você está bem?

\- Eu fiquei tão feliz ao ver que ela estava bem... – Esme murmurou, aflita – Mas ela não mudou nada...

\- Vamos passar por isso, juntos. – ele tomou as mãos dela e as apertou – Então não se preocupe.

\- Sim. – Bella confirmou, indo até ela – Todos nós vamos estar juntos.

Esme abraçou os dois, ainda que sua expressão continuasse triste e preocupada. – Vamos. Ela é muito impaciente.

Edward também apertou o ombro de Esme incentivadoramente quando eles passaram por ele e seguiu com eles até o interior da casa. Na sala de estar, Bella viu que Alice havia se levantando e agora estava encostada na parede, olhando perplexa para a ponta do sofá, onde Marie havia se sentado ereta e altiva, com Antônio de pé ao seu lado, silencioso.

\- Você! – Marie apontou para Alice quando viu todos entrarem – Saia agora! Assim como vocês dois. – ela acenou desdenhosamente para Edward e Carlisle – Quero ficar a sós com minha filha e... – ela mediu Bella dos pés a cabeça – Com ela.

\- Essa... Essa não é... – Alice gaguejou, sem reação ao que estava vendo.

\- Sim, Allie. – Bella suspirou – Ela é Marie Volturi.

\- Mas... Mas ela não estava...

\- Que parte do "saia" você não entendeu? – Marie as interrompeu, a voz elevada e cheia de autoridade, mas sem realmente gritar.

\- Por favor, Allie. – Bella pediu – Isso aqui é... Um assunto complicado.

\- Sim, claro. Eu vou, porque _você_ pediu. – ela deu ênfase à palavra, lançando um olhar irritado para Marie antes de sair.

\- Vocês dois também. – ela falou, sem se virar para os dois homens ao lado de Bella – Saiam. Rápido.

\- Você não dá ordens aqui, Marie. – Edward grunhiu.

\- Querido. – Esme o interrompeu, colocando a mão carinhosamente em seu braço – Por favor. Eu acho que é realmente melhor mamãe, Bella e eu conversamos a sós.

\- Tem certeza, amor? – Carlisle perguntou, preocupado.

\- Sim... – ela murmurou, olhando para a mãe – Temos muito que conversar.

\- Muito mesmo. – Marie desdenhou.

\- Eu vou estar aqui com Esme. – Bella garantiu para os dois - E ela vai estar aqui comigo. Ficaremos bem.

Os dois olharam um para o outro, parecendo se perguntarem se deixá-las era o realmente o melhor a se fazer, contudo, ao verem a expressão calmamente resoluta de Esme, Carlisle foi o primeiro a avançar para lhe dar um beijo na testa.

\- Seja forte. – ele sussurrou para a noiva, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos. Então se virou para Bella e sorriu - E eu sei que se tem alguém no mundo capaz de lidar com ela é você. Eu vou ficar logo ali no corredor, está bem? – elas duas assentiram para ele, antes que Carlisle se dirigisse para fora da sala de estar, lançando um olhar frio para Marie, só que muito mais carregado que o de Alice.

\- Eu vou estar por perto se precisarem. – Edward se aproximou em seguida, encarando-as muito preocupado – Se ela fizer qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa mesmo,_ basta me chamar e...

\- Edward. Calma. – Bella tentou apaziguá-lo – Ficaremos bem. Mas precisamos saber o que ela quer. – ela olhou-o seriamente.

\- Sim, tem razão. – ele concordou, cabisbaixo – Mas tenham cuidado.

\- Teremos. – ela garantiu e sorriu para ele antes de Esme dar-lhe um beijo maternal na bochecha e ele retribuir.

\- Não deixe ela mandar em você, mãe. – ele implorou – Ela já atrapalhou sua vida o suficiente.

Com isso, ele virou-se e foi embora, indo contudo, diferente de Carlisle e Alice, na direção da cozinha, e Bella sabia que ele ficaria com o ouvido atento a tudo o que eles falassem. Levando em consideração quem Marie Volturi era e tudo o que sabiam que ela era capaz, talvez não fosse má ideia.

Respirando fundo, Bella tomou a mão de Esme antes que as duas se sentassem no sofá em frente à Marie, com Antônio permanecendo como uma estátua ao lado dela.

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso. - Marie começou, com a expressão desaprovadora – Eu estou aqui para corrigir as decisões horríveis que vocês duas tomaram.

\- Decisões? – Bella perguntou, incrédula – É sobre isso o que quer falar? Depois de tudo, depois de ter aparecido aqui quando todos os médicos desenganaram você, é sobre isso o que quer falar?

\- Supere isso. – Marie revirou os olhos – E não fale comigo desse jeito. Mal pude acreditar no que fez quando eu lhe dei a oportunidade de uma vida.

\- O quê?

\- Não se faça de idiota. Ou talvez você realmente seja e eu não percebi, já que jogou fora tudo o que lhe dei. – Marie rosnou - Você passou a fortuna dos Volturi para Esme, uma das mais incapazes entre todos dessa família, gerir? Essa foi uma das maiores idiotices que jamais achei que seria capaz, mesmo tendo sido criada por quem foi.

\- Como pode falar assim?! – Bella exclamou, furiosa – Porque me deu aquela herança para começo de conversa, então?

\- Porque você, sua coisinha miserável, era a única que ainda tinha um pouco do meu sangue que pelo menos sabia lidar com números. Eu achei que se você fosse minimamente capaz de conseguir algum lucro, isso significaria que você estaria sendo responsável para com os meus bens e poderia geri-los sozinha. Mas é claro que não. Tudo desanda quando eu não estou por perto.

\- Não pode falar assim com a minha filha, mãe! – Esme a repreendeu, falando pela primeira.

\- Oh, claro. – Marie riu amargamente - Defenda sua bastardinha, que foi inteligente o suficiente para conseguir aumentar a fortuna da família em 4%, mas não foi para perceber que você não saberia o que fazer. Uma ONG, Esme? – ela desdenhou – Sinceramente... O único jeito pior de desperdiçar dinheiro seria tirando o meu irmão idiota da cadeia. Mas pelo menos para isso você foi útil. – Marie rolou os olhos para Bella – Meu pai teria se revirado na tumba se eu mesma o tivesse mandando para lá.

\- Espere... Você sabia? – Bella engasgou – Sabia que ele estava roubando você e uma das suas expectativas me fazendo sua herdeira era que eu fizesse o seu trabalhinho sujo?

\- Já falei para não usar esse tom comigo! E minha expectativa ao tornar você minha herdeira era que fosse minimamente parecida comigo, além da aparência. Mas você mostrou ter uma boa cabeça para os negócios e uma péssima para todo o resto. Dar tudo o que era meu para Esme... – ela rosnou novamente – Não acha que eu teria feito isso eu mesma se ela fosse minimamente capaz?

\- Eu tornei Esme a dona da fortuna porque era dela por direito. – Bella rosnou perigosamente – E, caso não se lembre, foi você aquela que não queria que eu fizesse parte dessa família... – ela começou a acusá-la, mas parou quando se lembrou da presença de Esme.

\- Mãe... – Esme arfou, desolada – Como pode estar falando de dinheiro? Como pode simplesmente ignorar tudo o que eu descobri sobre você? Sobre o que você fez com Bella?

\- Se eu achasse que ficaria viva, acha realmente que eu teria trazido a bastardinha para a sua vida novamente? Eu devia saber que nada de bom viria disso, mas ainda sim permiti que isso acontecesse. – ela grunhiu, empertigada – Essa menina era completamente inadequada desde o nascimento e se provou ainda mais inadequada quando adulta. Eu deveria tê-la deixado onde a coloquei.

\- Como pode dizer isso? – Esme chorou – Como sequer tem coragem de ser rude desse jeito, depois que eu descobri que você mentiu para mim e _roubou _meu bebê? Você não percebe a gravidade disso? Não vai sequer tentar me pedir desculpas? Mostrar que liga para mim e para como eu me sinto? Dizer pelo menos que está arrependida por ter feito o que fez?

\- Acha que me arrependo de ter salvado sua reputação? – Marie rugiu – E ainda me acusa de não ligar para você? Eu fui corajosa o suficiente para fazer o que era melhor para você, apesar de todas as circunstâncias. Eu livrei você de um peso do qual ia se arrepender, em pouco tempo, de carregar! Evitei que você fosse julgada como uma vadia! Eu fui muito piedosa com você, Esme. Poderia ter simplesmente colocado ela em um orfanato e você nunca mais ouviria falar dela. Mas eu a deixei com pessoas pelo menos conhecidas e dei um motivo para você esquecer toda aquela sua vergonhosa fase rebelde e seguir sua vida da maneira correta e com uma família adequada. Deveria me agradecer por ter tido o privilégio de ter uma filha adulta sem ter que ouvir os comentários de ser uma mãe solteira.

\- Agradecer? – Esme engasgou, chocada – Agradecer por tirar meu bebê? Por ter me feito completamente miserável durante todos esses anos achando ela tinha morrido?

\- Faz ideia de como sua vida teria sido? – Marie a interrompeu – Isso sim teria sido miserável. Eu não poderia permitir uma vergonha como aquela na minha casa e teria que expulsar você. Estaria na rua, sozinha, sem nada e com um filho. Parece agradável para você?

\- Eu tinha o Carlisle! – Esme gritou, lágrimas caindo dos olhos verdes – E mesmo depois de tudo o que fez para nos separar, ele ainda teria estado comigo.

\- Oh, claro. – Marie riu amargamente – Você dois teriam tido uma ótima vida passando fome naquela cabana em que ele morava.

\- Uma vida melhor do que a que tive com você!

\- Como pode ser tão ingrata? Criei você sozinha depois que seu pai morreu, ao mesmo tempo em que administrava a família. Dei a você todos os luxos do mundo e é isso o que eu ouço?! – Marie exclamou, possessa – Por isso tirei essa garota de você. Você sempre foi tão passional e estúpida. Eu sabia que não pararia de procurá-la se soubesse que ainda estava viva. Eu devia estar fora de mim quando pensei que algo de bom sairia de aceitá-la na família.

\- Eu fiquei com medo de perde você, mãe. – Esme murmurou – Achei que você tinha se arrependido pelo que fez quando me trouxe Bella de volta... Mas agora eu vi que não. E sei que não posso perdoar você.

\- Acha que eu esperava perdão quando vi para cá? – Marie riu amargamente – Eu vim aqui para corrigir o que ela fez. – ela apontou um dedo magro para Bella - E impedir você de cometer o maior erro da sua vida. Se casar com o filho de um jardineiro, Esme? Sabe o que isso faria com o nome dessa família?

\- Muito menos do que se descobrissem que você roubou um bebê da própria mãe. – Bella rosnou.

\- O quê? – Marie virou-se para ela.

\- Você me ouviu bem. – ela a encarou, furiosa – Essa sua visão distorcida não muda os fatos. Você falsificou documentos para provar que o bebê de Esme estava morto. Isso tudo é um crime pelo qual você poderia ser presa!

\- Está me ameaçando, bastardinha? – ela perguntou, perigosamente.

\- Estou dizendo os fatos. – Bella retrucou, sem qualquer medo da expressão enfurecida dela – Se acha realmente que está tão correta, talvez devesse dizer esses mesmos argumentos a um juiz.

\- Escute aqui, sua menina insolente. – ela colocou o dedo em riste – Você não é absolutamente nada, entendeu? E não tem absolutamente nenhum poder para me ameaçar.

\- Tenho provas. E o apoio dos Masen se for preciso.

\- Acha que me assusta? - Marie rosnou - Eu poderia esmagar você, bastarda. Então não ouse me ameaçar. A única razão de eu estar tolerando a sua presença é que eu queria que soubesse que eu vou pegar de volta tudo o que é meu e mais nenhum centavo do patrimônio Volturi vai ser desperdiçando nessa idiotice de ONG. – ela então se virou para Esme – E você... Eu vim lhe impedir, de novo, aliás, de cometer o erro de se casar com aquele homem! Você pode não entender o que isso significaria para o nome da nossa família, mas eu entendo e a proíbo! - ela exclamou – Agora se apresse em voltar com aquele Masen para a sua casa e coloque algum juízo e decência nessa sua cabeça.

\- Acha mesmo que eu vou dar ouvidos a você depois de tudo o que fez? – Esme a questionou, incrédula. – Acha mesmo que ainda pode mandar em mim?

\- Tenha bom senso, Esme. – Marie suspirou – Criei você melhor do que isso. Pense sobre o que isso faria a nossa reputação.

\- Não, não vou pensar! – Esme gritou – Porque foi no que você pensou para me afastar do homem que eu amava e levar meu bebê para longe! Eu estou pensando em mim! No que eu sinto e no que vai me fazer feliz!

\- É claro que casar com ele agora vai fazê-la feliz. – desdenhou Marie – Agora você tem o apoio da fortuna de um marido que, caso não se lembre, eu fui a única razão para você ter arranjado. E agora seu amado jardineiro vai poder se aproveitar de duas fortunas diferentes através de você!

\- Realmente, você é tão superior! – Bella estalou. – Tanto que está com medo de ser roubada pelo homem que sua filha ama, mesmo tendo evitado expor seu irmão ladrão por conta do nome da família que você tanto ama. Ah, sim, e ter roubado um bebê, claro.

\- Não se intrometa nisso! – Marie elevou a voz para ela, levantando-se – A única razão pela qual você está aqui agora é porque eu permiti que descobrisse sobre a minha filha.

\- Sim, permitiu que todos nós soubéssemos a víbora que você foi. – Bella retrucou, se levantando também – E fez isso só quando achou que ia morrer, como a covarde que é.

\- O que você disse sobre mim? - Marie deu passo em direção a ela, mas uma figura delgada pôs-se entre elas.

\- Se você ousar tocar na minha filha, Marie, eu juro que vou fazer com você o que eu devia ter feito quando me expulsou. – Edythe rugiu.

\- Vocês duas estão bem? - Isabelle perguntou, abraçando Bella pelos ombros – Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos.

\- Voltamos de uma caminhada e Alice nos disse que você estava aqui. – Edythe olhou odiosamente para a irmã mais velha – Mas eu não quis acreditar até ver com meus próprios olhos. E vejo que continua a mesma crápula que eu me lembrava. Papai estaria tão decepcionado com você...

\- Não ouse falar no nome dele! –Marie esbravejou, possessa, olhando com nojo e desaprovação para a irmã.

\- Todo aquele tempo odiando a Valerie... – Edythe riu, furiosa – Quando ela é uma santa perto do que você se tornou. Papai deve estar olhando para você com tanta vergonha...

\- Não manche o nome dele falando-o dessa sua boca nojenta! – Marie gritou – Você foi a única a envergonhá-lo! Se envolvendo com aquela vagabunda, como a depravada suja que é!

\- Não fale assim com as minhas mães! – Bella explodiu, tentando dar um passo a frente, mas Isabelle a conteve, ao mesmo tempo em que segurou o ombro da esposa, que parecia igualmente pronta para avançar.

\- E que direito você acha que tem de falar nesse tom comigo? – Marie rosnou para ela.

\- O direito que ela tem sendo minha filha e filha da tia Edythe também. – Esme deu um passo em direção a mãe, encarnado-a, mais furiosa do que Bella jamais vira - E elas estão aqui porque, além de serem pessoas maravilhosas que você me impediu todos esses anos de conhecer, foram mães para o meu bebê, dando amor e um lar para ela. Um direito que você mesma tirou de mim.

\- Sim, claro. - Marie riu desdenhosamente - Tirei de você o direito de ser taxada de prostituta adolescente por todos os que conhecíamos. Que péssima mãe eu fui.

\- Você nunca vai entender a gravidade do que fez comigo e com Bella, não é? – Esme perguntou em um sussurro – Você é ainda pior do que eu pensava.

\- Pare de dizer besteiras, Esme! – Marie dispensou o que ela falava com um gesto de mão – Se apresse e vamos logo embora desse lugar.

\- Não. – Esme retrucou calmamente, mas seu olhar permitia a Bella perceber que algo dentro dela tinha morrido - Você já disse o suficiente para eu saber que ainda é a mesma pessoa que teve coragem de fazer aquelas atrocidades. Eu não vou obedecer nunca mais e nem quero você aqui.

\- Como pode falar assim comigo? – ela exclamou, ultrajada – Sou sua mãe!

\- Não. – Esme murmurou, triste, mas decidida – A partir de agora não é mais nada para mim. E eu não quero que fale comigo nunca mais.

\- Como você ousa?! – Marie exclamou.

\- Ninguém quer você aqui, Marie. – Bella grunhiu – Vá embora e nunca mais sequer olhe para qualquer um de nós. Nos deixe em paz!

\- Sua bastardinha arrogante! –Marie a repreendeu – Acha que pode me colocar para fora? Toda essa casa é minha! – ela exclamou – Essa maldita ilha é minha! Então se realmente não me quer mais como sua mãe, Esme, eu aceito! – ela sentou-se no sofá novamente – Então não é mais minha filha. Vocês têm meia hora para sair dessa casa com tudo o que trouxeram ou chamarei a polícia por invasão domiciliar.

\- O quê? – Bella engasgou, enquanto escutava passos rápidos vindos da cozinha e soube imediatamente que era Edward.

\- Não entendeu, bastarda? – ela deu um sorriso maligno – O testamento só valia enquanto eu estava em coma, prestes a morrer. Agora estou mais forte do que nunca, o que significa que os bens ainda são todos meus e a idiotice que você fez dando-os para a minha filha ingrata e estúpida não vale de nada. Essa casa ainda é minha. E não quero vocês nela. – ela rosnou a última parte, antes de continuar, parecendo satisfeita.

\- E agora vocês só têm mais 28 minutos se não querem ser presos.

(***)

\- Ela não tem o direito de fazer isso!

Bella grunhiu enquanto socava suas roupas dentro das malas. Ao seu lado, no quarto, suas mães, que já estavam com as malas prontas, a ajudavam.

\- Essa é exatamente a Marie que eu conhecia. – Edythe suspirou, irritada – Não se sinta mal, filha. Nada do que você tivesse dito poderia impedi-la de fazer isso.

\- Essa ilha era um lugar especial para Carlisle e Esme! – Bella exclamou – Era importante para eles se casar aqui!

\- Eu sei, meu bem. – Isabelle a consolou – Mas não tenha dúvidas de que Marie vai cumprir a promessa se realmente ficarmos aqui. Mas, pelo menos, estamos todos juntos. Ela não tem ninguém.

\- Meu pai deve estar se revirando no caixão! – Edythe rosnou, socando uma blusa na mala – Ele confiava tanta nela e ela se tornou essa crápula!

\- Ele era pai, meu amor. – Isabelle beijou a esposa – Ele amava todos vocês igualmente. Sabe que ele nunca teria expulsado você de casa se estivesse vivo.

\- Eu queria tanto... Tanto descer lá e fazer alguma coisa com ela... – Bella esbravejou – Eu queria fazer ela se sentir como todos estamos nos sentindo!

\- Não sei se Marie é capaz de verdadeiramente sentir alguma coisa, filha. – Edythe suspirou – A única coisa que ela valoriza é o maldito nome da família. Até mesmo tirou o nome da própria mãe da certidão de nascimento e da identidade quando teve idade o suficiente. – disse, revirando os olhos.

\- O que tem a mãe dela? – Bella rugiu, tentando controlar a raiva que ardia dentro dela, enquanto fechava a primeira mala – Só me contou da vovó Julie.

\- Tem certeza de que quer saber agora? – perguntou Edythe, surpresa.

\- Eu preciso de alguma coisa para me concentrar. – Bella revelou, sinceramente – Algo que me impeça de ir até lá e descontar a minha raiva...

\- Muito bem. – Edythe suspirou, indo ajudá-la a esvaziar o armário – Valerie Green foi a primeira esposa do meu pai. Eu não sei a história toda, mas eles se conheceram quando eram jovens. Marie odeia tanto o relacionamento de Carlisle e Esme, mas os pais dela se conheceram do mesmo jeito, só que inversamente. Valerie era filha do homem que tomava conta dos estábulos da família. Meu avô não aprovou o relacionamento, mas ele não era como Marie. – Edythe rosnou – Então, um dia, ela engravidou e meu pai não pensou duas vezes em se casar com ela. Eu acho que eles realmente se amavam...

\- Mas, Valerie era um espírito livre. – Edythe continuou - Na verdade, pelas poucas fotos que vi dela, ela era meio _hippie_. Deve ter odiado viver naquela casa e conviver com aquelas pessoas falsas e esnobes. Acho que ela ainda sentia algo pelo meu pai, mas... Mesmo com dois filhos, ela resolveu ir embora. Marie tinha 06 anos e Aro tinha 05. – Edythe balançou a cabeça - Minha mãe fazia questão de destacar o escândalo que foi e como aquilo fazia de Valerie uma vadia. – ela revirou os olhos – Me pergunto se foi por isso que Marie passou a odiá-la tanto. Ela era uma criança no meio de todos aqueles comentários sobre uma mãe que a havia abandonado sem olhar para trás...

\- Ela não manteve contato com filhos? – Bella perguntou, consternada.

\- Sinceramente, eu não sei se ela tentou. - Edythe suspirou – Meu avô não era tão ruim quanto Marie, mas ainda sim era um homem austero. Depois que meu pai ficou deprimido pelo abandono de Valerie, ele arranjou o casamento dele com a minha mãe apenas um ano depois. Ela era apaixonada por ele desde a infância e não perdeu tempo em me ter. Sabe, eu nunca a vi sendo rude com Marie e Aro, mas... Hoje percebo que nunca a vi sendo bondosa ou amorosa com eles também. – Edythe confessou – Hoje eu vejo que ela me tratava como se eu fosse a verdadeira filha do meu pai ou coisa assim. Além disso, ela nunca perdia a chance de lembrar o quanto Valerie tinha sido uma péssima esposa... Especialmente depois que ela morreu.

\- Como ela morreu? – perguntou Bella.

\- Ela estava em um carro com um homem. Ninguém sabe o que eles eram um do outro, mas é óbvio que minha mãe dizia para quem quisesse escutar que ela havia morrido ao capotar o carro com o amante. – Edythe revirou os olhos – Eu só tinha 05 anos, mas Marie tinha 12. Eu já tinha visto uma foto de Valerie na gaveta dela algumas vezes. Mas, depois dela morrer, simplesmente sumiu. E ela começou a difamá-la junto com a minha mãe. Acho que foi o mais perto que a minha mãe chegou de gostar dela, antes de morrer quando eu tinha 13 anos.

\- A vida de Marie não foi fácil. – Isabelle suspirou – Mas nada justifica ela estar agindo assim.

\- É claro que não. – Bella exclamou – Todas aquelas histórias que me contavam sobre o vovô... Ele era um bom homem. Ela teve bons exemplos e uma boa criação. E se está agindo assim é porque é apenas uma velha cruel! – ela gritou, fechando a segunda mala.

\- Vamos querida. – Isabelle acariciou seu ombro, querendo consolá-la – Já faz quase meia hora e Rosalie e Emmett já devem ter terminado de fazer a mala dos gêmeos. Precisamos ir para a cidade.

Suspirando, Bella trincou os dentes e pegou suas malas nas mãos, arrastando-as ao lado de suas mães enquanto andavam pelo corredor. Na sala, Marie continuava no mesmo lugar, com uma expressão superior olhando todas as pessoas aglomeradas na porta da casa, com várias malas ao seu redor.

\- Nós estamos indo embora, Marie. – Isabelle avisou, com voz vazia.

\- Eu peço que não me dirija a palavra, Stra. Swan. – disse Marie, claramente fazendo questão de referir-se a ela como solteira – Mas estou aliviada que finalmente vão sair da _minha_ casa.

\- Vamos, amor. – Isabelle impediu Edythe quando esta estava prestes a retrucar e puxou Bella pelo braço. Contudo, ela inda tinha uma última pergunta para fazer a Marie.

\- Perde a sua filha realmente vale menos do que a reputação do nome da família? – ela perguntou-lhe, apesar de Marie nem se dar ao luxo de se virar para olhá-la.

\- Eu não espero que você, uma bastarda mal-nascida, com a criação que teve, entenda o que isso verdadeiramente significa. - Marie suspirou, ainda sem se virar - Mas eu vou tentar explicar de maneira simples: O nome dos Volturi e sua reputação é o legado da nossa família. Desrespeitá-lo é ofender centenas de anos de história e diversas pessoas que lutaram para que essa reputação e o status fossem construídos e pudéssemos ser respeitados.

\- Interessante. - Bella disse, sua voz transmitindo exatamente o que ela sentia: aversão - Não sei se percebeu, mas renegar a sua única filha significa não ter uma família para perpetuar o nome que você tanto ama. Boa sorte com Royal, Tânia e James para terem herdeiros que satisfaçam você.

\- Isso é só rebeldia. - a voz de Marie a parou enquanto ela estava se afastando – Minha filha me disse coisas parecidas quando quis fugir com o seu pai décadas atrás. Mas ela viu o erro que estava cometendo e voltou a me obedecer no final. -  
Bella nem sequer tinha mais forças para lembrá-la de que Esme só voltará porque ela inventada milhares de mentiras e a enganara.

Suspirando, ela falou uma última frase por cima do ombro, antes de ir pegar o barco que Edward havia chamado.

\- Vai ter tempo o suficiente para perceber que está errada enquanto estiver sozinha.


	20. Capítulo 19 - Ship To Wreck

**Esse capítulo está disputando com o da semana que vem sobre quem será o mais longo de todos. Sinceramente não sei quem vai vencer, porque fiz – e estou fazendo ainda no capítulo 20 – mil alterações nos dois. Enfim, espero que vocês gostem. Esse foi realmente um capítulo que adorei escrever. **

**Playlist: Ship To Wreck – Florence and The Machine (Não consigo parar de me inspirar nessa música quando se trata de Bella, mesmo já tendo indicado ela aqui antes.)**

**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**PS: Essa fanfic também estava sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, não é uma cópia. Eu mesma a estou publicando, ao mesmo tempo, em dois lugares diferentes.**

A Herdeira

Capítulo 19 – Ship To Wreck

\- Isso é inacreditável!

Bella grunhiu, jogando a revistas de fofocas para cima e atirando-se de cara na cama, tentando controlar a frustação.

\- O que diz? – perguntou Rosalie, curiosa.

Bella ouviu Alice pegar a revista do chão e abri-la na página que ela havia acabado de ler.

\- A estrela do pop-rock, Jacob Black, foi visto recentemente no Caribe, após mais de mês em um hiato misterioso, sendo que muitos especulam que a pausa aconteceu por conta dos problemas de Black com drogas e bebida. – Alice leu – Contudo, uma nova polêmica surgiu quando o astro foi flagrado na parte mais discreta de uma floricultura com uma jovem, até então desconhecida, por diversos fotógrafos. Descobriu-se que a moça era Isabella Swan, namorada de infância de Jacob, com quem, aparentemente, ele não tinha contato desde que começou a carreira. As coisas se tornam mais interessantes quando, além dos dois, também estava lá outro homem, identificado pela nossa redação como Edward Masen, de 28 anos, dono do Império da Masen Interprase. Masen, segundo relatos, teria agredido Jacob ao descobrir os dois juntos, além de ter fugido com Isabella, aproveitando-se da confusão em torno do ídolo, o que nos leva a especular que a moça e o alto executivo possivelmente tenham um relacionamento. Teria Masen pego os dois em um momento de "recordar o passado"? Teria Jacob Black sido fisgado duas vezes pela mesma mulher? Nenhum dos três foi encontrado para comentar o acontecido.

\- Isso está totalmente distorcido! – Bella rugiu, a voz a abafada pelo travesseiro – Edward bateu em Jacob porque ele tentou me agarrar! Como eles ousam achar que temos um relacionamento? Ou insinuar que eu estou com Jacob quando ele tentou me beijar a força?

\- Revistas de fofoca são assim mesmo, Bella. – Rosalie a tranquilizou – Daqui há uma semana você vai ser notícia velha.

\- O casamento não vai mais ser na ilha, Esme não para de chorar e agora estão inventando histórias sobre mim? – Bella grunhiu – O que mais falta acontecer?

\- Eu não diria isso se fosse você, amiga. – Alice a aconselhou – Você está sem sorte nenhuma ultimamente. Não desafie o universo.

\- Longe de mim. – Bella suspirou, exausta. – Quer saber? Eu nem vou pensar nisso. Eu vou ver como Esme está.

\- E eu vou levar os gêmeos para a praia. – Rosalie se levantou junto com ela – Precisamos nos animar um pouco.

Aquilo era verdade. Bella também queria muito que todos pudessem se animar, mas a última vez em que viram Marie, dois dias atrás, havia os abalado profundamente, especialmente Esme. De fato, Marie havia reinvidincado todos os seus bens, o que significava que todo o direinho que Esme tinha guardado e investido na ONG havia sido retirado em 100%. Edward o havia reposto antes mesmo que Esme tivesse piscado, entretanto, ainda sim, aquilo a abalou e, por mais que Bella tentasse se manter positiva e fingir que estava tudo bem, também a havia destruído. Por mais que ela já estivesse convencida de que Edward havia mudado e que ajudaria Esme com todos os custos, Bella não podia deixar de temer pelo futuro da ONG e de tudo aquilo que ela e sua mãe haviam construído e amavam.

Com uma batida suave no quarto de Carlisle e Esme no hotel em que todos estavam hospedados desde que tinham sido expulsos da Ilha Esme, ela ouviu um suave fungar atrás da porta antes que sua mãe atendesse, ainda parecendo abatida.

\- Oi, mamãe. – Bella deu um pequeno sorriso – Como você está?

\- Ainda um pouco triste. – ela fungou – Mas é bom que você tenha vindo, querida. Queria contar uma decisão que eu tomei para você.

\- É claro. – ela assentiu, preocupada – O que houve?

\- Eu pensei muito e... Eu decidi adiar o casamento. – ela viu Esme piscar suavemente para conter as lágrimas. – É o melhor para todos. Não vale a pena continuar com isso quando está tudo tão complicado.

\- O quê? – ela ofegou – Mãe, não. Casar era o sonho de vocês.

\- Ainda é. – uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto – Mas não sei se seria de bom tom manter o casamento depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Mãe... Se isso for realmente o que você quer e se não está se sentindo bem para casar, então eu vou te apoiar completamente. Mas isso for simplesmente por conta das coisas que Marie disse e fez... Eu acho que vocês deveriam se casar. – Bella afirmou. – Não deixe ela arruinar mais isso para você.

\- Mas, Bella... Faltam apenas 09 dias a partir de hoje...

\- E nós ainda temos um planejamento pronto e várias encomendas sendo feitas. – Bella a incentivou –Ainda podemos fazer isso acontecer. Eu só preciso reservar o salão de algum hotel e depois ligar para os fornecedores para mudar o local.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso, Bella... – Esme deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Eu faria qualquer coisa para ver você feliz. – ela tomou sua mão e a apertou – Deixe tudo comigo, está bem? Você só precisa escolher as coisas que gosta e sonhar com o seu grande dia.

\- Eu não mereço você, sabia? – Esme sorriu docemente.

\- Você merece tudo o que há de bom, mamãe. – Bella a abraçou – E então? O casamento ainda está de pé?

\- Sim. – Esme riu entre lágrimas – Você tem razão, não vou deixar minha mãe me desestimular a casar com o homem da minha vida. Eu vou me tornar a esposa dele e vou superar ela.

\- Com certeza. – Bella a beijou na bochecha – Eu acho que vou na cidade rapidinho dar uma olhada em como vai a produção do bolo e dar uma olhada em qual o melhor salão de hotel aqui por perto.

\- Certo. – Esme fungou – Eu vou falar com Carlisle e lhe dizer que mudei de ideia... Nem acredito que pensei nisso. Obrigado por conversar comigo, querida.

\- Sempre vou estar aqui quando precisar. – Bella sorriu.

Assim que o som da tranca da porta soou, Bella permitiu que a ansiedade que sentia transparecesse para seu rosto. Onde ela conseguiria um salão grande o suficiente para receber aquele casamento que aconteceria dois dias antes da véspera de natal? Ela precisava sair para procurar o mais rápido possível e também precisava de um plano. Contudo, apenas uma coisa lhe veio na cabeça quando pensou quem poderia ajudá-la naquela situação.

Quase desesperada, ela correu para a porta do quarto de Edward e começou a bater repetida vezes em sua porta, parando apenas quando o ouviu se aproximar, enquanto falava, parecendo irritado.

\- Jasper, pare com essa merda! Eu já falei que não foi aqui que você deixou a maldita caixa... – ele reclamou enquanto abria a porta e Bella estava pronta para falar, até que percebeu o estado em que ele se encontrava

Vestido apenas com uma toalha.

O cabelo cor de cobre estava úmido e gotas de água escorriam pelo pescoço e corriam pelos braços musculosos e pelo peito amplo e bem definido... Que estava completamente desnudo. A única coisa que ele vestia era uma toalha branca enrolada um pouco acima da linha da virilha, deixando ver o caminho em formato de "V" à mostra, com pêlos da mesma cor do cabelo dele que seguiam para onde a toalha tapava.

Ele parecia que tinha acabado de sair de um ensaio sensual, do tipo que ela vai às vezes no Tumblr. E ela devia estar parecendo ter saído de uma revista de prevenção ao desmaio por falta de sangue no corpo, já que todo o sangue que ela tinha havia migrado para suas bochechas.

\- Bella?! – Edward engasgou, perplexo ao vê-la, e suas bochechas não ficaram em um estado muito melhor do que as dela – Me... Me desculpe! Eu achava que você era o Jasper. – ele se desculpou, escondendo seu corpo semi-nu atrás da porta.

\- Você atende seus amigos homens de toalha? – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar para falar.

\- Não. – ele respondeu veementemente – Eu só vim aqui porque ele estava me irritando por ter perdido... Enfim, isso não importa. – ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo mais gotas de água escorrem pescoço abaixo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Eu... – ela ainda estava um pouco desconcertada pelo que havia acabado de ver. Especialmente porque aquela imagem a havia feito se sentir... Quente. – Eu queria que você viesse comigo para a cidade... Se puder. – ela explicou, reavendo a urgência que sentia antes de ter visto como ele era sem camisa – Preciso encontrar um lugar novo para o casamento acontecer o mais rápido possível. E, como você conhece bem a cidade...

\- É claro que vou com você. – ele afirmou – Só me dê um minuto para eu me vestir, está bem? – ele pediu e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Bella sozinha com sua vergonha, suas bochechas coradas... E aquele calor interno que a estava fazendo sentir... Estranha.

Ela não tinha tempo para parar para pensar que Edward... Edward Masen... O _Edward Masen_, que havia passado de seu inimigo para um bom amigo, havia acabado de deixá-la... Excitada.

_Deus_, ela balançou a cabeça, tentado afastar o pensamento, _o que há de errado comigo?_

Mais rápido do que ela imaginava, Edward saiu do quarto, vestido com uma camisa de botões e uma calça jeans, mas ainda sim parecendo um modelo. Ou será que ele sempre parecera e ela só começara a notar depois que ele deixou de ser um completo idiota? E o que ela estava fazendo ali parada admirando Edward? Ela deveria estar surtando por conta da questão do salão.

_\- _Nós temos que ir! – ela exclamou ansiosamente, tentando não perder sua concentração – Cada minuto que passa pode ser que estejamos perdendo um lugar para alugar.

_-_ Sim, claro. – Edward concordou vagarosamente, parecendo preocupado com o estado dela – Mas tenha calma, está bem? Tenho certeza de que não vai ser tão difícil assim achar um lugar.

Mas ele estava errado. Muito errado. Porque todos os hotéis e pousadas nos quais eles foram perto do hotel em que estavam já tinham eventos marcados e também não sabiam indicar locais que estariam livres para uma cerimônia daquele porte, especialmente naquela época do ano. Até o mesmo o clima parecia estar contra eles, pois o céu normalmente azul estava cinza-escuro naquele dia e a praia, geralmente morna e convidativa, estava quase vazia devido ao vento anormalmente frio ao redor. E tudo aquilo apenas fez o aperto do peito de Bella crescer, mas ela se recusou a se dar por vencida, arrastando Edward junto com ela para cada vez mais longe do centro da cidade, desesperando-se cada vez mais ao receber uma resposta negativa atrás da outra.

\- Bella. – com a voz séria, Edward a segurou pelo braço, parando-a quando ela estava prestes a entrar em mais um hotel, um dos mais chiques até aquele momento – Você está ofegante. Quer ir até um hospital?

\- O quê? Não... – ela negou, ansiosa – Não é a brandicardia. É só que... Eu estou nervosa. – ela confessou, olhando-o, permitindo que um pouco do desespero que sentia se manifestasse –E se não conseguirmos um lugar? E se...?

\- Bella, calma. – ele segurou seus ombros, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos enquanto aproximava o rosto dos dois – Vamos encontrar um lugar, está bem? Não se preocupe.

\- Sim, sim. - ela arfou, engolindo em seco, tanto por conta da sensação de tê-lo tão próximo dela quanto pela agonia interna que sentia – Não adianta ficar desse jeito. Temos que saber se aqui ainda há vagas e...

\- Não, não. – ele a parou, a expressão muito séria – Você vai se sentar aqui na recepção e eu vou falar com eles, está bem? Sente-se e procure descansar.

\- Mas... Eu tenho que...

\- Bella, se ficar se esforçando desse jeito, vai acontecer o mesmo que dias atrás. – ele a conscientizou – E você vai fazer muito menos pelo casamento no hospital do que fará se desacelerar.

Ela pensou por um segundo, inquieta, até perceber, com um suspiro, que ele estava certo. – Tem razão. Eu sinto muito. Não sei o que há comigo. – ela se desculpou, cabisbaixa.

\- Não há nada de errado de você, além de muito esforço para fazer Esme feliz. - ele sorriu docemente – Mas precisa ter um pouco de cuidado consigo mesma, está bem? – apertando seu ombro tranqüilizadoramente uma última vez, ele se afastou um pouco dela – Volto já.

Assentindo, ela esperou ele desaparecer pelo amplo salão do hotel, indo direto para o balcão de informações. Só então ela se permitiu desabar em um dos sofás da recepção, escolhendo intencionalmente um no encontro entre duas paredes, discreto e até um pouco escondido do resto das pessoas que entravam e saiam. Ela realmente precisava manter a calma. Nada de bom viria dela se desesperando. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo, ela não podia deixar de pensar no que faria se todos os hotéis da cidade não pudessem receber o casamento. E se aquela cidade não tivesse hotéis vagos, valeria a pena procurar nas outras cidade? E quanto ao custo de deslocamento? Esme não era mais dona da fortuna dos Volturi, Carlisle não tinha tanto dinheiro assim e ela não queria ser a responsável por Edward gastar mais do seu dinheiro do que ele já havia caridosamente gasto com a ONG. Isso significava que a única opção era adiar o casamento? Deixar Marie vencer?

Por um lado, ela tentava dizer a si mesma que adiar não significava nada, contudo, isso não ia de encontro a tudo o que ela dissera a sua mãe esta manhã? Porque não era apenas o casamento. Não era apenas a cerimônia. Era provar a Marie que ela estava errada. Que Carlisle e Esme se amavam e podiam ter uma vida feliz juntos. Que, no final, todas aquelas atrocidades que ela cometera não tinham valido de nada, porque eles ainda eram um casal e ela, a filha deles, o fruto de seu amor, estaria ali ao lado deles, apesar de Marie. E realizar isso pouco depois dela ter retornado achando que podia destruí-los novamente, era não somente uma maneira de resistir.

Era uma maneira de mostrar a ela que o amor dos dois a venceu no final.

Mas como isso se concretizaria agora? Ela juntaria 50 pessoas em um único quarto de hotel e traria um juiz de paz para casá-los? Aquele era o dia que Esme tinha sonhado desde que conhecera Carlisle. Como ela poderia fazer aquilo com seus pais?

Era como estar de volta àqueles dois primeiros meses. Insegura, assustada e sem perspectivas de como sair daquilo. Era como se ela estivesse prestes a cair aos pedaços e, se ela não conseguisse se manter inteira por muito mais tempo, ia acabar se quebrando e caindo em prantos ali mesmo.

\- Olha só, parece que alguém finalmente pensou melhor. – uma voz conhecida soou atrás dela – Veio se desculpar, gatinha?

Com um grunhido, ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos ao ouvir Jacob. Será que o universo a havia ouvido mais cedo e estava se esforçando para tornar seu dia cada vez pior?

\- Ei, não se esconda de mim. – ela o ouviu se aproximar dela, a voz soando bem-humorada –Não precisa ficar tímida. Eu sei porque você veio aqui...

\- Jacob... – ela rosnou, sem levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo, apenas de perceber, pela visão periférica, que as pernas dele estavam paradas ao seu lado – Só... Não. – ela avisou perigosamente.

\- Vamos lá... – ele se sentou ao lado dela – Podemos pular a parte das desculpas se você quiser.

\- É sério, Jacob! – ela rugiu, se endireitando para poder encará-lo – Meu dia está sendo péssimo e tende a ficar pior, então, só, por favor... – ela pediu, trincando os dentes ao sentir um soluço tentando escapar – Não comece, está bem?

\- Nossa. – Jacob se afastou um pouco dela, parecendo surpreso – Eu nunca vi você tão... Tensa. Com raiva já, claro. Mas nunca... – ele a avaliou atentamente por um minuto – Parece até que você não sabe o que fazer.

\- Acertou. – ela disse, entre dentes.

\- Tenho certeza de que posso fazer você se sentir melhor. – ele ronronou sedutoramente, começando a passar o braço por seus ombros, mas ela afastou-se rapidamente dele, ficando agora na beira do sofá.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Jacob. – ela esbravejou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos – Tenha um pouco de empatia, por favor. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer a você que não? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer a você para me deixar em paz? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lidar com situações que mal tem conserto? O que eu vou fazer se eu falhar? Tem muitas pessoas contanto comigo, e se eu as decepcionar? – no final, ela estava perguntando apenas para si mesma, sentindo o desespero tomá-la.

\- Wow, wow... – ele tentou em vão acalmá-la – Calma aí, Bella. Qual é o problema? É seu emprego, ou...?

\- É tudo, Jacob. – ela soluçou – Eu tenho todas essas coisas para pensar e para consertar. E parece que quanto mais eu consigo solucioná-las, mais delas aparecerem. Vai chegar o momento em que eu vou falhar e esse é o problema: eu vou falhar em um momento crucial e estragar absolutamente tudo!

\- Bem... hã... – ele gaguejou, totalmente sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

\- Eu sei como você se sente, Jacob. – ela murmurou – Eu também queria poder voltar para a época em que as coisas eram mais simples. – ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo, desolada – Mas eu não posso. Tudo o que eu tenho é esse momento presente em que nada se encaixa. E se eu não posso voltar e nem posso concertar as coisas agora, o que eu posso fazer?

Ele desviou os olhos para o chão, parecendo tão desolado quanto ela. – Eu achei que se alguém pudesse me dizer isso, era você.

\- É o que as pessoas geralmente acham. – ela se empertigou e abraçou a si mesma, sentindo os olhos começarem a arder por conta das lágrimas que ela se recusava a derramar.

O som de passos rápidos se aproximando deles a fez erguer a cabeça e encarar Edward. E com apenas um olhar para a expressão decepcionada dele, ela soube imediatamente qual havia sido a resposta que ele tivera. Sem conseguir continuar ali parada, ela se levantou e andou rapidamente até a saída. Enquanto andava, ela pôde ouvir Jacob começar a dizer alguma coisa e tentar segui-la, mas seus passos foram interrompidos quando Edward rosnou para ele com a mesma voz do antigo Masen.

\- Você já fez o suficiente. – foi tudo o que ela pode ouvir antes de sair do hotel.

Lá fora, uma garoa fina começava a engrossar, tornando-se chuva ao cair sobre ela e encharcando suas roupas, mas ela não se importou. Porque se importaria? O casamento estava arruinado. E ela não queria voltar imediatamente para hotel e ter que dizer a Esme que ela tinha que escolher entre esperar até o próximo ano para encontrar um lugar vazio ou ter um casamento em seu quarto de hotel. Bella quase podia vê-la sorrindo, tentando fingir que estava tudo bem e que ela não estava decepcionada...

\- Bella! – ela ouviu Edward chamar atrás dela, se aproximando cada vez mais – Bella, espere!

Sentindo as lágrimas quentes começarem a escorrer pelo rosto junto com as gotas gélidas de chuva, ela começou a correr em direção à praia vazia. Ela também não queria ter que encarar ele. Ela não queria ter que encarar ninguém. Ela só queria ficar sozinha e chorar por tudo aquilo. Ficar sozinha e sofrer. Sim, aquele era seu novo plano.

\- Bella, pare, por favor! – ela o ouviu implorar, mas ainda sim continuou correndo.

Ela já estava no meio da praia, quando uma das tiras de sua sandália quebrou, voando para fora de seu pé e fazendo-a tropeçar. Essa foi a oportunidade que seu Edward aproveitou para agarrar seu braço e a virar para ele, ao mesmo tempo que a puxava para perto.

\- Bella, o que houve? – Edward a questionou, o som de sua voz permitindo-a saber o quão completamente preocupado ele estava. Contudo, ainda sim, ela não o olhou nos olhos, mantendo os dela nas ondas revoltas do mar a alguns passos deles – Você está ferida? Foi alguma coisa que aquele idiota disse?

\- Não. Não foi ele. – ela soluçou, finalmente encarando-o, percebendo o quanto ele ficou perturbado ao ver seu rosto vermelho pelo choro e pela desolação – Você não vê, Edward? Esse casamento não vai acontecer.

\- É claro que vai. – ele negou, rapidamente – Ainda tem dois ou três hotéis que ainda não checamos...

\- E você acha que eles vão ter uma vaga? – ela arfou – Seja franco, Edward. Eu não devia ter convencido Esme a não adiar o casamento. Isso só deu a ela uma esperança que vai acabar partindo seu coração. – ela chorou e então começou a rosnar para si mesma – Mas é claro que eu tinha que achar que podia resolver isso. Não é isso que Bella Swan faz? Resolve as coisas sem ajuda? Eu devia saber melhor...

\- Bella, não... – Edward a parou, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos quentes e fazendo-a olhar para ele – Tenha calma.

\- Não, Edward! – ela gritou, desesperada – Eu estraguei tudo porque eu sou uma maldita arrogante que não soube ver quando não era capaz de resolver uma coisa. Eu não soube parar e agora vou ter que voltar lá e dizer isso a Esme. Isso e que o sonho dela vai ter que esperar e que Marie venceu! – as palavras jorraram para fora de sua boca, quase sem sentido. Por fim, ela desviou os olhos para a areia encharcada pela chuva, que rapidamente se tornava um temporal – Você estava certo antes. Eu realmente a enganei no final. Enganei todo mundo, até eu mesma, achando que eu era capaz.

\- O quê? – ele perguntou, seu choque soando quase irritado – Bella... – ele a chamou suavemente - Isabella Swan, olhe para mim. – ele exigiu, a voz baixa, mas ainda sim imponente.

Sem opções, ela fitou o rosto molhado, mesmo sabendo que seus olhos transpareciam como ela estava perdida naquele momento.

\- Tudo vai ficar bem, entendeu? – seus olhos verdes estavam tão cheios de esperança e algo mais... Algo quente e emotivo... Que ela não teve como deixar de olhá-lo – Eu sei que pode não estar acreditando nisso agora, mas vai ficar. Você não fracassou em nada e Esme só vai ficar magoada se você repetir para ela o que disse para mim. Porque, como eu, ela sabe que tudo o que acabou de dizer sobre si mesma não é verdade.

\- Mas... – ela fungou, mas ele a interrompeu.

\- Isabella Swan, eu já vi você vencer coisas maiores do que a falta de um lugar para fazer um casamento.

\- Não é só o lugar, Edward. – ela chorou – É tudo! É o fato que provavelmente o casamento não vai acontecer esse ano e que a ONG perdeu completamente o financiamento que vinha dos Volturi. Eu sei que você nos ajudou, mas, e depois? Nós só nos responsabilizamos por todas aquelas pessoas e toda aquela estrutura porque era certeza de que teríamos um financiamento. Mas agora não temos nada. O que vai acontecer a longo prazo? Vamos depender de você para sempre? E se Marie quiser de volta o dinheiro que já usamos? E se...

\- Bella! – ele deixou os rostos dos dois a meros centímetros de distância para que ela pudesse sentir a intensidade e a verdade nas palavras dele – Nada vai acontecer com a ONG, nem com o casamento. Não vai acontecer nada porque eles têm você e você tem dezenas de pessoas que te amam e fariam de tudo por você. – ele encostou as testas dos dois, olhando-a docemente – Eu sou uma delas. E nós estamos aqui para ajudar você e não vamos permitir que desista ou que alguém faça mal a você... Especialmente você mesma. – ele gentilmente passou as pontas dos dedos por suas bochechas, limpando as lágrimas, mesmo que aquilo fosse inútil, já que os grossos pingos de chuva os estavam encharcando – Agora vamos sair da chuva e nos acalmar, está bem? E depois, continuaremos a procurar. – ele assentiu com um sorriso encorajador.

Bella apenas ficou alguns segundos olhando para ele, hipnotizada por aqueles olhos brilhantes e pelas palavras doces e reconfortantes. Foi só então que ela se deu conta de que os dois estavam parados no meio de uma praia, no frio e na chuva. E por causa dela.

\- Sim. – ela fungou, tentando se recompor, enquanto finalmente conseguia afastar os olhos dele – Eu sinto muito. Tem toda a razão, temos que... – quando seus olhos pousaram nele novamente, ela parou – Edward, o que está fazendo?

Ela o observou, inclinado, retirar as sandálias que usava, os grandes pés alvos ficando descalços na areia molhada enquanto ele estendia seu calçado para ela.

\- Coloque. – ele afirmou gentilmente – A sua quebrou. – ele desviou olhar para a costa, onde a sandália quebrada jazia, prestes a ser pega pelo oceano. – Vai machucar seus pés se andar pela cidade descalça.

\- Mas... E você? – ela perguntou, a voz ainda fraca pelo choro.

\- Eu estou oferecendo as minhas a você. – ele colocou os chinelos no chão, perto dos pés dela e, antes que Bella pudesse negar, ele começou a desabotoar a camisa.

\- O que está fazendo agora? - ela engasgou, o rosto avermelhando.

\- Te dando um guarda-chuva improvisado. – ele disse, como se não fosse nada e estendeu a camisa já molhada acima da cabeça dela – O tecido não é tão grosso, mas com sorte vai proteger você tempo o suficiente para nós encontrarmos um lugar seguro. Vamos, calce os sapatos. – ele se agachou, o que a forçou a segurar ela mesma a camisa sob sua cabeça, enquanto ele estendia os sapatos em direção a seus pés e ela não teve nenhuma outra escolha a não ser permitir que ele a calçasse.

\- Edward... – ela começou a protestar contra o que ele estava fazendo quando um grande trovão soou atrás deles e o brilho do relâmpago apareceu no horizonte, fazendo os dois pularem.

\- Temos que nos apressar. – ele disse, ao vê-la devidamente com os sapatos e a camisa.

\- Edward! – ela exclamou – Você está sem camisa e sem sapatos!

\- Mais um bom motivo para nós irmos rápido. – ele a segurou pelos ombros, o semblante calmo como se eles estivessem no meio de um jardim sereno, e começou a avançar rapidamente com ela para fora da praia. – Provavelmente nenhum táxi vai querer parar para nós. Vou tentar chamá-los enquanto estivermos correndo, mas, caso nenhum pare, vamos andar até a casa de Sue e Harry, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu por debaixo da camisa encharcada, mas que ainda sim permitia que ela não levasse os ferozes pingos de chuva tão diretamente quanto ele. De fato, os dois táxis que passaram por eles não pararam diante do chamado de Edward, mas ela tinha que admitir que eles dois deviam parecer um casal louco, completamente encharcados pela chuva e com um homem de torso nu e descalço. Finalmente, depois de mais de quinze minutos sendo banhados pelo temporal, eles conseguiram, aliviados, entrar no restaurante de Sue.

\- Meu Deus! – a senhora exclamou, saindo de detrás do balcão onde estava para ir até eles – O que aconteceu com vocês?

\- Tivemos um dia difícil, Sue. – Edward disse simplesmente – Será que podemos subir e nos secar um pouco?

\- É claro, querido. – ela assentiu rapidamente, perplexa ao olhar melhor o estado deles – Venham comigo. A propósito, querido, o que está fazendo nesse tempo sem camisa? – ela perguntou enquanto os dois a seguiam em direção a casa, ao mesmo tempo que os olhares dos clientes os percorriam com curiosidade.

\- Ele deu ela para mim. – Bella explicou, dobrando o tecido encharcado e fazendo o máximo para que ele não pingasse muito no chão de Sue, o que era literalmente impossível.

\- Oh, que cavalheiro. – ela elogiou quando abria a porta para deixar os dois entrarem na casa – Mas vocês dois devem estar congelando, pobrezinhos. Vou colocar o aquecedor no máximo... – ela tomou a camisa das mãos de Bella – E vou colocar isso para secar.

\- Será que poderia trazer algo para Edward se aquecer também? – Bella mediu o peitoral amplo e encharcado – Ele precisa mais do que eu.

\- Na verdade... – ele coçou a nuca, desviando o olhar dela – Acho que seria melhor trazer algo para você se vestir antes.

\- Edward, não comece com isso... – ela começou a protestar mas ele a interrompeu, as bochechas começando a corar.

\- Sua blusa, Bella. – ele disse simplesmente.

\- O que tem...? – ela começou a perguntar, mas parou ao olhar para baixo, corando como talvez nunca em sua vida.

Sua camisa branca parecia uma segunda pele, encharcada e completamente transparente, colada em todo o seu torso. Contudo, isso não era o pior. O pior era a brilhante escolha que ela havia feito esta manhã ao optar por um sutiã branco que, depois de tanto tempo debaixo da chuva antes de Edward lhe dar sua camisa, não estava em um estado muito melhor que a camisa que o cobria. O que significava que ela estava quase tão nua da cintura para cima quanto Edward.

Rapidamente, ela se abraçou, escondendo seus seios quase que completamente visíveis, apesar de nenhum dos dois estar olhando para ela.

\- Vou trazer agasalhos para vocês dois, está bem? – Sue sorriu gentilmente para os jovens envergonhados.

Cinco minutos depois, Bella estava fora de suas roupas encharcadas, vestida em uma grande camisola de Sue e com um grosso cobertor ao seu redor, tomando o chá quente que ela havia feito, com os cabelos enrolados em uma toalha. Como Sue estava sozinha do restaurante e precisava voltar a trabalhar, ela estava sozinha com Edward, que estava de pé perto da janela, usando as calças de um pijama de Seth que ficaram um pouco curtas nele e ainda sem camisa, já que nenhuma das que haviam na casa o comportavam. Felizmente, contudo, ele também tinha um cobertor térmico ao seu redor e bebericava seu próprio chá enquanto olhava distraidamente as gotas de chuva mancharem a janela.

Desde que Sue trouxera o chá, eles não haviam trocado uma nenhuma palavra, mas Bella sabia que não podia permitir que continuassem assim. Sem jeito, ela respirou fundo e começou.

\- Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu hoje. – ela suspirou tristemente - Quer dizer... Eu exagerei. Esme realmente pode viver com adiar o casamento. E... Nós vamos dar um jeito com o financiamento da ONG. Vou trabalhar nisso assim que nós voltarmos. Eu... Me desculpe, me desculpe de verdade. – ela fungou - Eu não estava pensando direito, eu apenas... Me desesperei.

\- O casamento não vai ser cancelado, Bella. E é claro que vai ficar tudo bem com a ONG. –ele afirmou com toda a calma –E você não precisa se desculpar por nada.

\- Eu preciso sim, porque eu perdi o controle daquele jeito... – ela o fitou, completamente arrependida e envergonha - Sabe, desde o primeiro dia em que aceitei ser a herdeira de Marie, eu tive medo de falhar. – ela confessou em voz baixa, sentindo-se péssima - Medo de não ser capaz. Eu passei quase dois anos fazendo contas e tentando parecer confiante enquanto eu lidava com as situações, mas... A verdade é que eu ainda sou tão insegura quanto eu era quando criança. Mas escondi isso tão bem que acabei até esquecendo. - ela grunhiu, encostando as pernas no peito e escondendo o queixo nos joelhos - E quando tudo isso caiu em mim, essa insegurança voltou com força total. E eu fui tentando me planejar... Fui tentando sempre fingir que tinha tudo sobre controle e que ninguém tinha nada com o que se preocupar... – ela deu um sorrio amargo - Eu quase desisti de conseguir aquele lucro uma vez, sabia?

\- O quê? – Edward ofegou, perplexo e horrorizado - Por que?

\- Porque os Volturi não estavam colaborando e eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. – ela explicou, fechando os olhos e encostando a testa nos joelhos - No fundo, eu queria provar a todos vocês, especialmente o velho você, que eu ia conseguir o que prometi e cumprir com a minha palavra. Quando o meu planejamento original não deu certo, eu me desesperei. Não queria cortar as contas dos Volturi porque achei que isso provaria que estavam certos sobre mim. Então quis desistir antes que as coisas piorassem.

\- Que bom que isso não aconteceu. – ele afirmou suavemente - E que bom que você percebeu que era capaz.

\- Não fui eu. – ela negou, voltando a olhá-lo – Eu apenas impedi os Volturi de usar o dinheiro, lembra?

\- Sim, e quem fez isso foi _você_. – ele afirmou categoricamente, saindo de perto da janela e indo se sentar ao lado dela, olhando-a seriamente enquanto continuava - _Você_ fez aquele planejamento que gerou lucros. _Você_ trocou as antigas gerenciais por pessoas mais competentes. _Você _permitiu que aquela economia acontecesse. _Você_ uniu Carlisle e Esme. E fez tudo isso enquanto _eu_ estava sendo um perfeito idiota e tentando acabar com você. Você não percebe Bella? – ele deu um sorriso maravilhado, enquanto continuava a olhá-la intensamente - Talvez você não tenha todas as respostas. Mas ninguém tem. Talvez você não vá acertar e resolver tudo o tempo todo. Mas ninguém consegue isso. Mas isso não torna você menos incrível ou diminui as coisas que já fez. – ele acariciou o rosto dela gentilmente - Não consegue perceber o quão incrível você é? Porque, se não percebe, eu vou descrever como você é: É uma mulher forte, inteligente, altruísta, linda, gentil, bondosa e humilde. Talvez sua insegurança não deixe você se ver claramente. Mas eu vejo.

\- Hmmm... – ela colocou a mão por cima da dele, inicialmente querendo afastá-lo, mas, diante do carinho de seu olhar, ela apenas sorriu timidamente e aproveitou o calor acalentador da grande mão dele contra seu rosto - Muito obrigado.

Eles passaram alguns momentos apenas se olhando, algo intenso e hipnotizante permeando o ar em torno deles, até que outro trovão soou do lado de fora, tirando-os daquele encantamento e Edward gentilmente deixou cair a mão.

\- Sabe... – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, olhando-a, bem-humorado - Essa chuva não vai passar tão cedo e você nunca terminou de me contar sobre a história do Black.

\- É mesmo, não é? – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, agradecida por ele ter mudado de assunto ou talvez o rubor no rosto dela se tornasse permanente – Onde eu parei?

\- Sobre ele ter uma banda e acontecer um sarau ou coisa assim...

\- Oh, o Show de Talentos. – ela deu um sorriso meio saudosista e meio irônico – Agora que você já viu ao vivo, não preciso mais esconder: eu sempre muito tímida e insegura, desde criança. Eu era uma nerd que era provocada por usar óculos, gostar de histórias em quadrinhos, livros e videogames... Mas, principalmente, eu era muito provocada por conta do relacionamento das minhas mães. – ela relembrou, tristemente.

\- Isso é horrível. – ele suspirou, com o mesmo estado de espírito que ela.

\- Mas elas foram incríveis com isso. – Bella sorriu – Estavam sempre lá para me apoiar e me defender e até me pagaram algumas sessões de terapia para saber lidar com todo o bullying. Me fez muito bem. – ela sorriu um pouco – Eu tinha acabado de terminar a terapia quando Jacob me pediu em namoro e continuei bem por um tempo. Eu tinha realmente aprendido a lidar com as provocações, mas ainda odiava lidar com o público. Era algo que realmente me apavorava.

\- Então, Jacob ficou sabendo do show de talentos e que haveria uma pessoa de uma gravadora grande lá, observando. – ela continuou a contar – Então ele me pediu para cantar com ele. Ser a segunda voz. No começo, eu recusei, mas ele ficou me pressionado... – ela rolou os olhos – Me dizendo como eu seria uma péssima namorada se não aceitasse cantar com ele. É uma pena que eu não tenha percebido já ali o babaca que ele estava se tornando. – ela refletiu com um suspiro – Eu poderia ter terminado tudo ali mesmo. Mas ele ficou insistindo e acabei aceitando, mesmo sem querer. Alice tentou me fazer mudar de ideia, mas eu realmente fiquei me sentindo mal por não querer ajudar meu próprio namorado com o sonho dele.

\- No dia da audição, eu estava muito nervosa. Comecei a me sentir mal desde o começo com a perspectiva de ter todas aquelas pessoas me olhando. Eu disse isso a ele, mas ele só respondeu: "Vai passar, gatinha." e me ignorou. – ela grunhiu – Eu estava sentindo que a minha brandicardia estava começando a dar sinais minutos antes de entrar no palco e havia algo mais... Eu estava me sentindo enjoada e soando frio, mas não sabia o que era... Eu contei para ele também, porque não queria mais subir no palco. Disse a ele como estava me sentindo mal. – ela relembrou – E então ele ficou furioso, reclamando sobre como eu estava prestes a estragar a grande oportunidade dele apenas por causa de uma dor de cabeça. Aquele idiota falou tanto que eu acabei indo cantar com ele no palco. – ela suspirou.

\- Foi a experiência mais terrível que eu tive quando era adolescente. Eu estava enjoada, com dor de cabeça e me sentindo péssima. Mas ainda sim cantei _Do I Wanna Know, _do _Artic Monkeys _com ele no palco. Era a mesma música que ele colocou naquele dia na ilha. – ela revelou – Foram os quatro piores minutos que eu já tinha vivido até então. Quando terminamos, eu corri para o banheiro e vomitei, depois comecei a hiper-ventilar. Alice me encontrou lá, chamou minhas mães e elas me levaram para o hospital. – ela recordou – Eu estava tendo uma crise de ansiedade somada ao começo de uma crise de brandicardia. – diante do ofego de Edward, ela o tranqüilizou – Ficou tudo bem. Mas demorou um tempo para eu me recompor. E Jacob não foi me visitar no hospital.

\- E onde esse merda estava? – Edward perguntou com uma voz perigosa.

\- Ele estava conversando com o dono da gravadora. – ela deu um sorriso amargo – E, no dia seguinte, quando eu tive alta, ele apareceu na minha casa. Na verdade, ele mal tinha notado que eu sumi e nem perguntou como eu estava. Ele só disse que a gravadora queria assinar um contrato com nós dois e que só faltava a minha assinatura e das minhas mães. Pode imaginar como fiquei brava com ele? – Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha – Gritei com ele por conta do que eu tinha passado na noite anterior por conta dele. Acha que ele teve a decência de parecer arrependido? Ele só brigou comigo de volta por estar sendo egoísta quando ele tinha sido responsável por conseguir aquela grande chance para nós. Então, eu o expulsei da minha casa.

\- Ele passou dois dias me mandando centenas de mensagens e me pedindo para pensar no assunto, porque a gravadora queria nós dois. – ela contou – E eu realmente pensei. Eu conjecturei como seria ser uma estrela da música e conversei com minhas mães sobre isso. Mas não foi difícil perceber que eu não queria aquilo de jeito nenhum. Mas, ainda sim, eu não queria que Jacob perdesse a oportunidade dele. Então eu fui até a casa dele, quando sabia que o agente da gravadora estaria lá, para tentar convencê-lo a contratá-lo sem mim. O agente estava lá, mas Jacob não. – ela revirou os olhos de novo – E ele fez questão de esfregar na minha cara que já havia contratado apenas Jacob e que eu era uma idiota por ter recusado a oferta, porque agora ele seria uma estrela e eu não e havia muitas outras garotas para ele lá fora.

\- Que imbecil! – Edward rosnou – E onde estava o outro filho da puta?

\- Eu não encontrei com ele naquele dia, mas Alice encontrou. No shopping, dando uns amassos em uma garota. – Bella deu de ombros, sinceramente sem se importar mais com aquilo – Aparentemente, a era das garotas já havia chegado para ele mesmo antes do contrato com a gravadora. Alice descobriu depois que ele costumava ficar com várias depois dos saraus, quando eu não estava por perto. Bem, o resto você pode imaginar: eu saí da casa dele e ela me contou tudo. Não liguei para ele e nem ele ligou para mim. Ele saiu do colégio e o pai dele disse para a minha mãe que a gravadora queria transformá-lo em uma estrela o quanto antes. Fiquei os últimos cinco anos sem vê-lo até que ele apareceu de repente. – ela grunhiu – O mesmo idiota que cantou do meu lado enquanto eu tinha uma crise de ansiedade.

\- Aquele... – Edward rosnou, completamente enfurecido – Como ele teve a coragem de fazer isso com você... E ainda aparecer aqui...

\- Calma. – ela colocou a mão em seu bíceps, por um minuto esquecida de que ele estava sem camisa – Isso foi há muito tempo. Eu já superei.

\- Isso ainda faz dele um grande filho da puta! – Edward grunhiu.

\- Eu nunca discordei disso. – ela riu – Mas pelo menos ele é um filho da puta longe de mim. – ela deu de ombros.

\- Eu não imaginava que você dois tinham terminado desse jeito. – ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, mas também possesso.

\- O lado bom é que terminamos. – ela sorriu e o acotovelou amigavelmente – Agora você sabe uma história minha de decepção. Estamos quites. Eu entendo porque você me tratou daquele jeito e você entende porque não vou voltar com Jacob de jeito nenhum.

\- Bem, nem tanto... – ele murmurou, incerto – Victoria foi metade da razão para eu tratar você daquele jeito.

\- Qual foi o resto, então? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

\- Bem... A outra razão foi... – ele suspirou – Elizabeth.

\- Outra noiva maligna? – ela questionou, tentando ser bem-humorada, mas ainda sim sentindo algo se remexer desconfortavelmente dentro dela ao pensar em Edward com outras mulheres.

Espere, ela havia acabado de usar o termo _outras?_

\- Não, ela não era minha namorada. – ele prosseguiu, olhando com uma expressão vazia – Ela era minha mãe biológica.

\- O quê? – ela engasgou. De fato, ela não sabia nada sobre a mãe biológica de Edward. Contudo, ela também nunca tinha parado para pensar sobre ela.

\- Ela não era uma pessoas muito boa. – ele revelou – Na verdade, ela era como uma versão de Victoria, mas que conseguiu concretizar seu plano.

\- Como assim? - ela perguntou, já triste pelo que viria a seguir.

\- Ela era filha de banqueiro falido. A família estava procurando um jeito de salvar a fortuna quando ela conheceu meu pai. Ele já era completamente centrado apenas na empresa quando os dois se conheceram. Mas, ainda sim, ele ainda era um jovem inconsequente e ela era muito bonita. Então eles começaram a ter um caso, mas ele sempre deixou claro para ela que nunca teriam nada mais que isso. – a expressão de Edward tornou-se sombria – Mas Elizabeth queria mais. Ela queria o dinheiro e o status que o pai já não podia dar mais para ela. Então, ela fez algo que garantiria que um dos homens mais ricos do país sempre estivesse ligado à ela e sempre lhe desse dinheiro quando ela quisesse... – Edward se virou para Bella, olhando-a seriamente – Ela tirou uma das camisinhas e engravidou.

Bella ofegou, mas ele lhe lançou um sorriso tranquilizador e continuou.

\- É claro que meu pai ficou possesso quando percebeu que tinha caído em um "golpe da barriga" e se recusou a me assumir enquanto o teste de DNA não fosse feito. Até onde eu sei, ele não participou muito da minha gravidez. Mas, quando eu nasci e confirmaram que eu era filho dele, ele não teve muito o que fazer. A reputação da família o obrigou a se casar e eles assinaram um acordo pré-nupcial antes mas, a verdade é que Elizabeth havia conseguido o que queria: uma fortuna à disposição dela. De resto, eu mal me lembro da presença dela na minha infância. – ele deu de ombros, mas Bella pode sentir a tristeza em suas palavras – Pode parecer cruel, mas eu me lembro de perguntar muito por ela para os criados, mesmo sabendo que ela sempre estava ocupada, e de vê-la nas datas comemorativas e nas festas, quando ela estava preparando o solar para algum evento. De resto, eu passar meu tempo com Charlie ou com a minha babá. Ela nunca disperdisava a atenção dela comigo.

\- Isso é horrível... – ela sussurrou, de coração partido ao imaginar um pequeno garotinho de olhos verdes e muito solitário.

\- Então, quando eu tinha 05 anos, ela deu uma festa para as amigas que foi a última hora para o meu pai. Mas não porque eu estava com febre naquela noite e ela me deixou sozinho. Mas porque ela tinha gastado muito naquilo. Gasto o dinheiro da empresa dele, o que significa que foi como dar uma facada no meu pai. Ele cortou todos os cartões de crédito dela e a privou do que ela mais amava: dinheiro. Então eles começaram a brigar. – Edward suspirou – Eu era pequeno, mas me lembro das discussões. Lembro que ela o ameaçou dizendo que pediria o divórcio e me levaria. Ela podia não conseguir nada dele por conta do acordo pré-nupcial, mas ficar com a minha guarda significava ganhar uma ótima pensão por um bom tempo.

O coração de Bella se partiu um pouco mais quando ela entendeu a mensagem implícita nas palavras de Edward: sua mãe o havia usado duas vezes para conseguir dinheiro, uma ao nascer e a outra ao querer sua guarda.

\- Mas meu pai não teve dúvidas: ele entrou com o pedido de divórcio primeiro e, como o cônjuge com maior estabilidade financeira e melhores advogados, ele ficou com a minha guarda. E, mesmo eu mal vendo Elizabeth, ela ainda era minha mãe e fiquei desolado quando ela saiu definitivamente da minha vida. – Edward encarou distraidamente – Meu pai não sabia exatamente como lidar com crianças, então ele disse simplesmente a verdade quando perguntei onde ela estava: que eu não valia de mais nada para a minha mãe, já que ela não podia mais conseguir dinheiro através de mim, então ela não se importava mais em vir me ver.

\- Ele disse isso?! – Bella perguntou, absolutamente chocada.

\- Ele era um homem direto. – Edward revirou os olhos – E, por mais que eu não entendesse, era a verdade. Mas, é claro, eu fiquei muito triste por perder minha mãe. Depois revoltado. E depois furioso. – ele uma risada suave – Dei um tempo difícil, no início, para Esme, quando ela se casou com meu pai quando eu tinha 07 anos. Mesmo ela sendo a mãe mais ausente do mundo, ainda sim eu queria Elizabeth de volta. – ele rolou os olhos – Mas Esme foi paciente e gentil comigo. Hoje eu entendo que ela estava tentando se recuperar de ter perdido você e, bem, ela se tornou minha mãe e eu me tornei o filho dela.

\- Contudo, acho que toda a criança nunca acredita que sua mãe não a quis. – ele suspirou – Eu também não acreditava. Até que eu tinha 14 anos e ela me procurou. Eu fiquei eufórico, achando que ela tinha vindo me dizer que me amava e que sentia minha falta. Mas tudo o que ela me perguntou foi quanto eu conseguiria tirar do meu pai para dar a ela. Acho que, por achar que sendo filho dela eu faria qualquer coisa, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de fingir se importar comigo, como Victoria. Eu contei ao meu pai que ela havia entrado em contato comigo e ele se responsabilizou por afastá-la. Ela tentou de novo anos depois, vindo com uma abordagem mais doce, tentando parecer uma mãe amorosa... Mas deu o azar de me procurar apenas 01 ano depois de eu ter terminado com Victoria. Eu estava vacinado e ela percebeu isso, então foi embora de uma vez por todas.

\- Eu ainda a vejo de vez em quando. – ele deu de ombros – Mas acho que nossa última conversa a fez entender que ela não vai conseguir nada de mim, então ela apenas me ignora. E, bem, agora você sabe a segunda razão pela qual eu desconfiei tanto de você. – ele deu um sorriso envergonhado – Nunca tive boas experiências com mulheres na minha vida, exceto por Esme. Mas sei que não justifica nem me redime pelo que fiz com você.

O brilho sincero de arrependimento nos olhos dele a fez agir antes mesmo de pensar, por isso, de repente, ela estava abraçada a ele, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e os braços ao redor do tronco nu.

\- Não, isso por si só não redime você. – ela falou, com toda a sinceridade – Mas você já redimiu a si mesmo. Porque, apesar de tudo isso, você se tornou um homem incrível. E admito muito você por isso.

\- Obrigado. – ele murmurou, parecendo emocionado, mas então apontou com a cabeça para o abraço dos dois – E por que isso?

\- Por nada. – ela afastou um cabeça para poder sorrir para ele – Apenas parecia que você precisava de um abraço. E... – ela mordeu o lábio, temerosa – Eu queria agradecer por ter me ajudado. Por ter dito aquelas coisas para me consolar. Significou mais do que você jamais vai entender.

\- Não há porque agradecer, Bella. – ele sorriu docemente para ela – E as coisas que eu disse não foram simplesmente para te consolar. Elas foram a mais pura verdade. E eu quis dizer cada uma delas. – ele afirmou, a sinceridade e o carinho brilhando nos olhos verdes.

Corada, ela se permitiu encará-lo por alguns segundos. Aquele homem estava se revelando não apenas um bom amigo, mas também um bom ouvinte, um companheiro leal e um homem incrível. Ela não havia apenas perdoado Edward Masen. Ela também gostava dele profundamente.

E esse foi o último pensamento coerente que ela teve antes das bocas dos dois se encontrarem. Ela não sabia quem tinha se inclinado primeiro, mas a única coisa que sabia era que as sensações eram maravilhosas. Os lábios quentes e macios dele se moviam sobre os dela com necessidade, mas ainda sim com gentileza. Um de seus grandes braços enlaçou sua cintura apertado, enquanto o outro subiu por sua coluna, parando para que sua mão se enterrase em seu cabelo, aproximando ainda mais seu rosto do dele. O beijo gentil durou mais algum tempo, até que, possuída por um ardor que nem mesmo ela sabia que possuía, Bella apertou mais seus braços ao redor dos ombros dele, movendo-se o suficiente para sentar-se em seu colo, enquanto aprofundava o beijo, invadindo a boca dele com a língua e permitindo que ele invadisse a dela. Parecendo ter vontade própria, suas mãos percorreram as costas e os braços musculosos, enquanto a mão máscula que estava em sua cintura desceu sedutoramente até sua coxa, apertando-a enquanto a pressionava ainda mais contra ele...

E foi quando outro estampido de trovão os separou, enviando Bella diretamente para a outra ponta do sofá ao se dar conta do que estava fazendo. Ela não apenas estava beijando Edward. Ela estava desfrutando loucamente de beijar Edward.

Por um minuto, os dois apenas olharam um para outro, ofegantes e perplexos pelo que haviam acabado de fazer. Finalmente, Edward balançou a cabeça, ainda parecendo desorientado, e lambeu os lábios longamente.

\- Eu... Eu deveria sair e... Procurar por locais para o casamento. – ele gaguejou levantando-se do sofá, enquanto Bella permanecia muda e assustada, encolhida no canto do sofá.

Porém, ao vê-lo se livrar do cobertor e avançar em direção à porta, pegando um dos guarda-chuvas ali ao lado, ela não pode deixar de chamá-lo.

\- Edward. – ela o chamou, ansiosa.

\- Sim? – ele virou-se para ela, parecendo tão agitado quanto ela.

\- Hmmm... – ela desviou os olhos, envergonhada – Suas roupas.

Ele corou ao perceber que tinha esquecido que estava vestido apenas com as calças de pijama de um adolescente.

\- Sim, claro. – ele gaguejou – Vou até a secadora pegá-las. Já devem estar prontas a essa hora.

Contudo, quando ele reapareceu na sala poucos momentos depois, ela percebeu que nada havia secado e que havia manchas escuras tanto na calça quanto na camisa, denunciando que elas já não estavam mais enxarcadas, mas ainda assim permaneciam úmidas. Mesmo assim, com um último olhar perturbado para ela, ele saiu porta afora, mas ela nem ao menos pensou em impedí-lo. Na verdade, tudo o que ela queria era um momento a sós e longe dele, para poder pensar.

O que tinha sido aquilo? Por que diabos eles tinham se beijado? E, mais importante, por que ela tinha gostado tanto? Beijar nunca tinha sido assim para ela. Com Jacob, era automático e até um pouco mecânico, mas com Edward... A mente dela tinha ficado em branco e seus instintos assumiram completamente. Instintos insanos que não apenas a fizeram beijar enlouquecidamente um homem que ela costumava odiar e com quem havia criado intimidade a apenas poucos dias trás, mas que também era o enteado de sua mãe.

Será que aquela crise também a havia deixado louca? Porque era a única explicação para aquilo. Agoniada, sua mente percorreu todos os eventos daquele dia para saber exatamente quando ela havia se sentido atraída por Edward para justificar aquele beijo. Tudo bem, talvez atração não fosse a chave, já que várias vezes antes daquela tarde ela o havia caso atraente. Será que fora a doçura dele? O jeito como ele a tratara gentilmente? Não fazia sentido, porque aquele beijo não havia sido apenas carinhoso ou gentil. Havia sido quente, consumidor, faminto...

_Apaixonado. _

Ela congelou por um momento. O que foi que ele havia dito quando eles estavam na chuva? "Você tem dezenas de pessoas que te amam e fariam de tudo por você. Eu sou uma delas". Não, ela tinha que estar interpretando aquilo errado. Não fazia sentido Edward estar sentindo algo por ela e muito menos ela estar sentindo algo por ele. Eles podiam se conhecer há meses, mas só estavam se dando bem há alguns dias. Aquilo era completamente impossível.

Certo?

Ela ficou ali parada pelo que não conseguia distinguir se eram horas ou minutos. Parada tentando organizar seus pensamentos e seus sentimentos, mesmo que fosse em vão, já que não conseguia encontrar nenhuma conclusão lógica e, volta e meia, sua mente insistia em voltar para as sensações alucinantes que tivera durante o beijo. Inconscientemente, ela tocou os lábios ainda um pouco inchados, quase desejosa por mais...

_Santo Deus. Eu estou ficando realmente louca. _

Ela ficou agradecida quando a porta de repente se abriu, cortando seus pensamentos sensuais e traidores, mas logo se arrependeu do agradecimento quando Edward apareceu na porta, a expressão cautelosa, mas ainda sim feliz.

\- Tenho boas notícias. Eu consegui um lugar.

(***)

\- Esse hotel?

Bella perguntou, olhando o panfleto do salão que Edward havia alugado. Era realmente magnífico e encantador, certamente, mas... Ainda sim...

\- Nós não fomos lá hoje? – ela perguntou a ele, olhando-o timidamente ao seu lado, no banco de trás do táxi que eles haviam pegado – Eu pensei que eles disseram que não havia vagas.

\- Bem, sim. – ele sorriu um pouco – Mas deixei meu número com eles, caso houvesse alguma desistência – ele deu de ombros – E, felizmente, houve.

\- Sim, sim, claro. – ela gaguejou, corando diante do sorriso dele – Isso é ótimo, com certeza.

Afundando no banco do carro, ela virou a cabeça totalmente em direção à janela, fazendo o máximo para ignorar a presença dele ao seu lado e, é claro, falhando miseravelmente. O maldito beijo não apenas a fizera ficar altamente consciente da presença física dele, como agora parecia que cada pequena coisa do universo a lembrava do beijo, da sensação do beijo, do gosto do beijo...

Ela tinha que dar um jeito de tirar aquilo da cabeça o mais rápido possível, antes de enlouquecer.

Assim que o motorista parou em frente ao hotel, ela disparou para dentro, tentando colocar o máximo de distância possível entre si mesma e Edward. Contudo, é claro que o universo não lhe permitiu esse privilégio e logo ela ouviu os passos rápidos dele atrás dela e sua voz grave chamando-a cautelosamente.

\- Bella?

Mordendo o lábio quase ao ponto de tirar sangue, ela fingiu que não o ouvira e subiu rapidamente o lance de escadas que a levaria até seu quarto, querendo mais do que tudo estar segura e longe de Edward e poder se abrir com Alice sobre tudo o que acontecera naquele dia. Especialmente aquela onda de eletricidade e calor que ainda a percorria, mesmo que o beijo já tivesse acontecido há mais de uma hora.

\- Bella, espere, por favor. – Edward pediu, a voz baixa e humilde – Acho que precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu hoje...

Não... Como ela poderia conversar sobre uma coisa que ela mesma não tinha entendido o que era. E, por mais humilhante que fosse admitir, mesmo que para si mesma, ela não confiava em si mesma para não beijá-lo de novo. Era ridículo e uma loucura, mas... Se ele fosse muito sexy, ou muito amável, ou muito gentil ou muito fofo... Ela sentia o impulso de pular nos braços dele só de imaginar.

O que havia de errado com ela?

Tentando se concentrar, ela se centrou em observar o corredor que estava aos poucos aparecendo perante sua visão enquanto ela subia a escada. Primeiro o teto em tom pastel, depois o carpete escuro, depois as paredes em tom salmão, depois a cabeça de Panqueca, depois a de Herói logo acima dela, depois os corpos dos dois, estranhamente juntos...

\- Panqueca! – Bella ofegou, perplexa com a cena na frente dela.

Aparentemente ela não fora a única Swan a ter prazeres carnais com um Masen naquele dia. Mas Panqueca fora um pouco mais além.

\- Oh, não, Herói... – Edward sussurrou atrás dela, mas ela quase podia ouvir uma sugestão de sorriso no tom dele.

\- Por favor. –Bella virou-se para ele, querendo tirar os olhos dos dois cachorros copulando no meio do corredor do hotel – Me diga que ele é castrado.

Edward fez uma careta culpada. – Não, sinto muito. Esme sempre dizia que não queria fazer isso com ele.

\- Oh, Panqueca. – ela sussurrou desolada para sua cadela quando esta veio até ela, parecendo já ter terminado seu namoro – E se você se tornar uma mamãe? – ela perguntou enquanto afagava sua cabeça.

\- Vamos cuidar dos filhotes se ela ficar prenha. – Edward prometeu, enquanto acolhia um Herói muito feliz em seus braços.

\- Podemos pensar nisso depois. – Bella falou rapidamente, ansiosa por escapar – Se me dá licença... – ela agarrou Panqueca nos braços e praticamente correu com ela até a porta do quarto, colocando-a no chão apenas para abrir.

\- Bella, espere. – ele pediu gentimente enquanto ela escancarava a porta – Nós temos que...

Um grito agudo saiu de dentro do quarto e tanto ela quanto Edward congelaram com a cena diante deles. E, se Bella havia ficado perplexa por pegar Herói e Panqueca, ela jamais imaginara quem flagaria em seguida.

Alice... E Jasper.

\- Bella! – Alice engasgou, se cobrindo com o lençol. – Hã... Eu...

\- Alice... – Bella ofegou, completamente desorientada – Você está tentando se tornar uma mamãe também?

\- O quê? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

\- Nada. – Bella balançou a cabeça, tentando recuperar a lógica – Então... Jasper era o cara misterioso? – foi a única coisa que ela pôde pensar em falar.

\- Bem... – Alice deu um sorriso tímido – Não mais tão misterioso.

\- Quer virar para lá, Edward? – Jasper exigiu. – Minha noiva está nua.

\- Noiva? – Bella engasgou, enquanto Edward virava-se de costas.

\- É... Meio recente... – Alice gaguejou – Na verdade faz só meia hora.

\- Você tem muito a me contar. – Bella balançou a cabeça, exausta – Mas também tem muito o que vestir também. Se me dão licença, eu vou tomar banho. – ela murmurou, escapulindo rapidamente pelo lado de Edward e entrando no banheiro no final do corredor o mais rápido possível, sabendo que devia ter deixado todos boquiabertos por sua saída brusca, mas não havia muito o que ela pudesse fazer. Ela precisava de um momento de paz.

Afinal, aquele dia fora intenso. Tão agridoce que ela nem sabia se deveria realmente classificá-lo como um dos piores dias da vida dela. Fora tão cheio de problemas, crises, emoções, suspresas... Até mesmo casais haviam se revelado no meio de toda aquela confusão. Herói e Panqueca, Ela e Edward, Alice e Jasper...

_Espere um segundo..._

Ela havia acabado de pensar em si mesma e em Edward como um casal?


	21. Capítulo 20 - Can I Be Him

**É oficial, esse foi o capítulo que ganhou como o maior de todos. Mas também foi bastante divertido escrevê-lo. Espero que vocês gostem. **

**Playlist: Can I Be Him – James Arthur (Ponto de Vista de Edward)**

**I Can't Make You Love Me – Bonnie Raitt (Ponto de Vista de Edward)**

**T****odos os personagens são de Stephanie Meyer.**

**PS: Essa fanfic também estava sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, não é uma cópia. Eu mesma a estou publicando, ao mesmo tempo, em dois lugares diferentes.**

A Herdeira

Capítulo 20 – Can I Be Him

\- Então você o conheceu naquela festa.

Bella tomou mais uma colherada de seu sorvete enquanto fitava Alice. Já era noite e aquele dia finalmente estava chegando ao fim... Mas não antes que elas tivessem uma conversa estilo "Melhores Amigas para Sempre" regada a sorvete e sinceridade.

\- Sim... – Alice confessou, engolindo seu próprio sorvete – Ele estava no bar e... Não sei. Eu só me senti instantaneamente atraída por ele. O que foi estranho, porque eu nunca achei homens como ele atraentes.

\- E por que diabos você não falou sobre ele para mim? – Bella bufou, não podendo evitar o sentimento de revolta por Alice não ter lhe contado algo tão importante. Até onde ela sabia, elas contavam tudo uma para a outra desde que tinham aprendido a falar.

\- Bella... Eu não sei se você se deu conta de _quando_ eu o conheci. – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha – Caso não se lembre, naquela época, ele ainda era simplesmente o melhor amigo de Edward Masen, o homem que era seu inimigo jurado e que você odiava com cada célula do seu corpo. O que teria pensado de mim se eu simplesmente tivesse dito: À propósito, Bella, estou pegando o amigo do homem que você odeia mais do que tudo.

\- Eu teria ficado um pouco brava. – Bella admitiu, revirando os olhos – Mas você me conhece bem o suficiente para saber que eu ia acabar apoiando vocês dois em pouco tempo.

\- Eu sei. – Alice suspirou – Mas não era só isso. Também havia o fato de que eu achava que não íamos dar certo.

\- Finalmente vai me contar sobre o que é tudo isso? – Bella a empurrou suavemente com um ombro, incentivando-a falar.

\- Não é nada demais. – Alice suspirou – Eu o conheci na noite da festa de Esme e me senti muito atraída, então flertei um pouco e peguei o número dele. Juro que nem fazia ideia de que ele era amigo do Masen. Na verdade, eu nem sabia o sobrenome dele...

\- Alice. – Bella a interrompeu – Isso não é uma coisa importante e muito menos uma coisa com a qual tenha que se preocupar. Não importa que ele seja amigo de Edward. Não me importa agora e não teria me importado naquela época também. Então, não precisa ficar se desculpando comigo por estar com Jasper. Ele parece um cara legal.

\- Ele é. – Alice sorriu timidamente, mas Bella podia notar o brilho apaixonado em seus olhos – E eu também percebi isso quando liguei para ele no dia seguinte. Nós dois começamos a trocar mensagens e conversar... Então ele me convidou para jantar. Tudo estava indo bem, até que começamos a querer conhecer melhor um ao outro. Foi quando eu percebi como éramos diferentes.

\- Como assim? – Bella questionou, sem entender.

\- Vamos lá, Bella. – sua amiga grunhiu – Ele vem de uma família com dinheiro antigo e pessoas que são juízes federais, desembargadores... Eu sou a filha de uma mãe solteira que mal fala com o pai. O avô dele lutou na guerra, no lado dos confederados, defendendo a escravidão e a permanência da colônia. Essa não é nem de perto a opinião que Jasper tem, mas... Vamos lá: eu sou a garota que fez um TCC sobre o assédio que as mulheres sofrem no ambiente das ciências exatas. Ele é um advogado de prestígio e eu uma aspirante à estilista. Quer continuar jogando esse jogo dos 07 erros?

\- Alice... Isso não significa nada. – Bella a repreendeu – Nenhuma dessas coisas faz você inferior a ele e estou surpresa que já tenha pensando assim. Eu pensei que aquela conversa que tivemos antes tinha aberto seus olhos.

\- E abriu. Mas só para o que _eu_ queria. – ela falou, envergonhada – Por outro lado, eu não sabia se as diferenças seriam demais para ele aguentar, ainda mais porque a família dele é muito conservadora... E, sinceramente, fiquei com medo de saber. Então, depois que você passou a herança para a Esme, eu tentei me afastar, apesar dele ter dificultado o processo... – ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Não acredito que escondeu tudo isso de mim. – Bella bufou, contrariada

\- Não seja ciumenta. – Alice retrucou, pegando mais sorvete – Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Eu tentei me afastar... E não posso dizer que não gostei dele insistindo em me ver... Até que um dia ele parou. Eu achei que ele finalmente tinha se irritado e desistido. – ela suspirou – Foi quando Esme me convidou para essas férias. Eu sabia que talvez eu o veria no dia do casamento, mas pelo menos teria alguns dias para me fortalecer. Mas aí, de repente, eu cheguei, e ele já estava aqui. – ela deu sorriso animado.

\- Foi por isso que ele chegou tão cedo? – Bella sorriu, começando a compreender.

\- Sim. – Alice sorriu – Ele disse que parou de tentar falar comigo porque achava que eu precisava de espaço e que a insistência dele só estava me afastando. Mas que assim que soube que eu estaria aqui, ele veio correndo. – ela sorriu – Eu tentei ignorar ele se novo, mas... Não tive como. Nós conversamos e t... Bem, passamos muito tempo juntos nesses últimos dias aqui no Caribe. Foi maravilhoso. E finalmente pudemos concordar que somos capazes de sermos felizes juntos, apesar das diferenças tão grandes.

\- É claro que são. – Bella afirmou, desviando então o olhar para o rubi no dedo de Alice – Mesmo assim, ainda não consigo acreditar que você está noiva.

\- Isso é só um título. – Alice riu, deliciada – Mas não posso fingir que não fiquei feliz quando ele me pediu. Ele disse que não precisamos pensar nem mesmo em qual ano vai ser. É apenas para tornar um pouco mais oficial. Ele é um _nerd_ de números e planos, como você. – sua amiga zombou – Ele gosta das coisas concretas e palpáveis.

\- Eu fico feliz que seja tão sério assim para ele. – Bella sorriu, avaliando seu rosto radiante – Nunca vi você tão feliz.

\- Isso é o que o amor faz. – ela cantalorou – Mas chega de falar de mim, porque o resto da história é basicamente sexo. – ela riu da careta de Bella – Agora, está na hora de me contar porque parecia que você tinha visto um fantasma mais cedo.

\- Eu... Tive um dia difícil.

\- Preciso de mais do que isso, Bella. – Alice a cutucou – Você me viu na cama com meu homem. Melhores amigas ou não, isso é bastante expositivo. Por isso, exijo mais detalhes do que só isso.

\- Eu meio que tive outra crise de ansiedade hoje. Não tão intensa como quando nós éramos adolescentes, mas eu perdi o controle por um momento e meio que me descontrolei.

\- Oh, não. – Alice ofegou, preocupada – Você está bem?

\- Sim... Estou. Edward me acalmou. – Bella deixou escapar.

\- Oh, claro, o bom amigo Edward. – Alice estreitou os olhos, não como se estivesse julgando-a, mas sim como se estivesse... Avaliando-a – O que mais aconteceu, exatamente?

\- Eu fiquei muito afetada por tudo o que aconteceu com Marie e, além disso, não estávamos conseguindo achar um hotel ou qualquer estabelecimento grande o suficiente onde o casamento pudesse acontecer. E eu até mesmo saí para procurar, para tentar todas as possibilidades, porque não queria arriscar apenas ligar e não conseguir negociar direito ou acabar pulando algum dos lugares que eu não sabia o número...

\- Bella! – Alice a repreendeu – Você está divagando... O que significa que tem alguma coisa que você está escondendo... – ela estreitou os olhos, agora totalmente desconfiada – Fale de uma vez o que aconteceu para deixar você nervosa desse jeito.

\- Bem, quando eu... Me desesperei... Edward me ajudou – ela murmurou – E ele não só me ajudou: ele foi muito gentil e me disse coisas muito legais. – por alguma razão que nem ela mesma compreendeu qual era, ela não quis contar a Alice sobre como ele havia lhe dado os sapatos e a camisa ou todas as coisas motivadoras e doces que dissera... Parecia... Muito íntimo. – Ele realmente me impediu de ficar muito pior e me acalmou... Então, nós nos abrigamos na casa de uma conhecida de Esme por causa da chuva. Estávamos absolutamente encharcados e...

\- Divagando. – Alice a repreendeu.

\- Nós nos beijamos. – Bella finalmente cuspiu, corando ferozmente enquanto olhava para baixo.

\- Uau. – Alice sussurrou – Por essa eu não esperava... Então? Quem beijou quem exatamente?

\- Eu não sei. – ela choramingou – Mas de repente estávamos nos agarrando no sofá e...

\- Espera. – sua amiga a interrompeu – Agarrando? Foi mais do que um beijo?

\- Eu não sei. – Bella suspirou – Foi meio... Intenso. Quando eu percebi... Nós estávamos abraçados, nos beijando e... Tocando. – a voz dela foi morrendo a cada palavra.

\- Oh, meu Deus... – Alice arregalou os olhos e riu – Você deu uns amassos em Edward Masen!

\- Não está fazendo eu me sentir melhor, Alice. – Bella bufou, frustrada.

\- Ah, vamos lá, Bella. – Alice revirou os olhos – Ninguém vai condenar você à cadeira elétrica por causa disso. Ele é uma cara legal e eu não sou cega: percebi que vocês adoram a companhia um do outro. Na verdade, eu e Jasper até já conversamos algumas vezes sobre como vocês dois são parecidos e até dariam um bom casal...

\- Vocês dois falam sobre nós pelas nossas costas? – Bella estreitou os olhos.

\- É coisa de casal. – Alice deu em ombros – Você e Edward deveriam tentar.

\- Não somos um casal! – Bella exclamou – Foi só um beijo!

\- Então porque está tão nervosa assim? Se foi só um beijo e não vai acontecer de novo?

\- Droga, Allie! – Bella exclamou – Essa é a questão! Eu... – Bella se contorceu, inquieta – Eu não consigo parar de pensar naquele beijo, eu... Eu não consegui parar de pensar nele o dia todo! – ela enterrou a cabeça em um travesseiro.

\- Bella Swan pensando em um homem! – Alice arfou – Isso sim é algo que eu não pensei que viveria o suficiente para ver.

\- Sem gracinhas, Allie. – Bella grunhiu, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

\- Não é uma brincadeira. – ela sentiu sua amiga aproximar-se ainda mais – Eu sempre soube que deveria haver um cara aí fora para você. É claro, ninguém jamais poderia adivinhar que seria o Masen, mas...

\- Alice! – Bella engasgou – Como assim homem para mim? Aquele beijo foi uma loucura e eu preciso urgentemente tirar ele da minha mente.

\- Bem, eu nunca vi você tão afetada desse jeito. – Alice deu um sorriso maldoso – Deve ter sido um amasso e tanto. Quer dizer, só o fato de você ter participado ativamente da coisa já prova que tem algo especial sobre você dois...

\- Você não está ajudando! – Bella rugiu, tirando a cabeça do travesseiro.

\- Estou sim. Só não estou dizendo o que você quer escutar. Ou o que você não quer admitir: que está caidinha por Edward Masen.

\- O quê? – Bella arfou – Como pode achar isso? Só começamos a nos entender há menos de 10 dias.

\- Eu conheci o Jasper em um dia e no seguinte já tinha transado com ele e imaginado como o meu nome ficaria com o sobrenome dele. – Alice riu – Nem todo mundo precisa de meses para se apaixonar.

\- Eu não estou apaixonada! – Bella rugiu, irritada.

\- Ah, é? – desdenhando, Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha – Então como se sentiria se Edward aparecesse aqui beijando outra garota amanhã?

A sensação de mágoa e tristeza a tomou antes que Bella pudesse se conter: uma reação automática ao cenário que Alice estava propondo.

\- Está vendo? Você não o quer com outra pessoa! – Alice acenou – E, sinceramente, eu vi o jeito como ele olha para você desde que passou a herança para Esme: parece um homem vendo a luz do sol pela primeira vez. E, sejamos francas: ele estava fervendo de raiva por conta do Jacob. Parecia que ele queria torcer o pescoço dele e depois queimar a cova. Ele sente tantos ciúmes quanto você.

\- Não estamos com ciúme! – Bella negou estupidamente, mas nem ela mesma acreditou em seu tom de voz débil – É apenas... Uma reação de proteção, porque viramos bons amigos e queremos proteger um ao outro.

\- Oh, claro... – Alice riu – Afinal, porque você iria querer se envolver com um babaca arrogante como ele?

\- Não é assim... – Bella argumentou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos – Ele mudou! Mudou muito, na verdade. Ele tem sido tão gentil, agradável e doce... E ele também é muito inteligente e divertido... – ela sorriu – Às vezes eu acho que poderia passar horas apenas conversando com ele e...

Ela parou quando seus olhos pousaram em Alice novamente e percebeu que ela estava ostentando um sorriso malicioso, que a fez corar profundamente.

\- Que maneira romântica de falar sobre um amigo. – Alice riu maldosamente – Eu certamente nunca falei de você desse jeito e muito menos com esse olhar encantado.

\- Isso não significa nada! – ela negou rapidamente.

\- Claro que não. – Alice rolou os olhos sarcasticamente - E tenho certeza de que você também _nunca_ deve ter percebido o quanto ele é bonito e _jamais_ deve ter se sentido atraída por um cara bonito e legal que tem absolutamente tudo em comum com você.

\- Eu ter percebido que ele é bonito não faz diferença. – Bella atalhou – Eu já o achava bonito mesmo quando ele era um completo idiota e nunca me senti assim naquela época. Eu apenas não era cega.

\- Mas você mesma disse que ele mudou. – desafiou Alice, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha especulativamente – O que explica porque está assim agora: sempre teve uma atração por ele e agora estão se apaixonando! – sua amiga exclamou, como se tivesse acabado de resolver um grande mistério.

\- Não estamos não! – Bella ginchou, horrorizada – Foi só um beijo!

\- Um beijo que já rendeu toda essa conversa. – Alice riu – Admita, Bella. Você está assim tão perturbada porque não quer admitir que não só gostou do beijo: você gosta _dele_. Qual o problema de admitir?

\- O problema é que ele é não só o enteado da minha mãe, mas também um cara que eu conheço a menos de um ano e passei 90% dele adiando-o. Esse é o problema.

\- Mas não odeia mais. – Alice apontou – E vocês não tem uma única gota de sangue em comum. Tente ficar em negação com outro argumento, Bella.

\- Não estou em negação. – Bella balançou a cabeça nervosamente – Quer saber? Isso é só uma atração passageira. Eu só estou estranha porque nunca senti isso tão intensamente. Sim, é isso mesmo. – ela assentiu para si mesma – Eu só preciso me acalmar e isso vai passar com o tempo.

\- Por que não transa com ele? – Alice perguntou distraidamente - Perder sua virgindade com o primeiro cara que realmente te acendeu... Até que soa bem. E também vai ajudar ele a sair do seu sistema mais rápido. Sabe, descarregar essa energia...

\- Eu não acho. – Bella murmurou para si mesma – Só faria eu querer ele ainda mais.

\- Oh, Meu Deus! – Alice exclamou antes de gargalhar – Eu achei que você fosse negar ou ficar brava. Você realmente pensou nisso, não é?

\- Alice! – Bella exclamou, irritada não apenas com ela, mas também consigo mesma por ter admitido aquele pensamento idiota que tivera.

Assim que seu telefone vibrou, anunciando a chegada de uma nova mensagem, Bella voou até ele, desesperada para terminar aquela conversa. Era desesperador como, incosncientemente, ela estava revelando mais do que até ela mesma sabia.

Alcançando o celular, Bella o distravou rapidamente, mas a mensagem que viu a vez gelar completamente.

_Marie contratou uma mulher para tentar seduzir Carlisle. Ela vai dopá-lo e fingir que dormiu com ele, quando não conseguir. Fiquem atentos._

\- Mas o que...? - ela murmurou para si mesma, sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha lido.

\- Bella... - Alice sussurrou, se aproximando dela, preocupada ao notar sua repentina mudança de humor - O que houve...? - ela perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro para seu celular, lendo também a mensagem.

\- Dá pra acreditar nisso? - Bella rosnou - Eu poderia até achar que isso era uma mentira se não fosse exatamente o tipo de coisa que Marie faria. Meu Deus... Eu preciso contar isso para Esme e Carlisle.

\- Mas, Bella... - Alice segurou seu ombro, impedindo-a de sair – Quem mandou essa mensagem, afinal.

Bella engoliu em seco – Antônio.

\- O quê? – Sua amiga engasgou, incrédula – E mesmo assim vai acreditar nele? Bella... – Alice começou, incerta – Eu sei que você gosta dele e que ele te ajudou muito, mas... Antônio ficou do lado da Marie, depois de tudo. Acha mesmo que pode confiar nele? E se ele só estiver mandando-a em mais um plano?

Bella ponderou por um minuto – Eu sei disso, Alice. E, sinceramente, ainda não o perdoei por conta disso. Mas, ainda sim... Quando eu o vi pela última vez, ele parecia tão... Perturbado. – ela revelou – Não apenas arrependido. Ele parecia realmente mal. É, mesmo que alguma coisa ainda o mantenha preso a Marie, eu acho que ele realmente estava sendo sincero quando disse que não permitiria que ela machicasse Esme novamente. Pelo menos... – Bella suspirou – Eu quero acreditar que ele nos ajudaria se tivesse a oportunidade.

\- Eu também gostaria de pensar assim, Bella. – Alice a olhou tristemente – Mas porque ele começaria isso só agora?

\- Eu não sei... – ela mordeu o lábio, pensativa – Mas ele parecia tão sincero quando me disse que não permitiria que Esme passasse pela dor de ser separada da filha...- Bella relembrou, quase conseguindo ver a desolação nos olhos verdes dele...

_A dor de ser separada da filha, como... _Como o quê...?

Foi quando uma resolução a atingiu: _Como quem?_

E também foi quando ela finalmente percebeu de onde os olhos dele lhe eram tão familiares...

Seria realmente possível? Seria essa a razão de Antônio ainda estar com Marie?

\- Bella? – a voz ansiosa de Alice a trouxe de vota a realidade – Bella, você está bem?

Engolindo em seco, Bella reprimiu o tremor que a percorreu enquanto sua recém-desxoberta teoria começava a fazer cada vez mais sentido em sua mente. Contudo, ela sabia que aquilo não era o mais importante naquele momento, por mais perturbador que fosse. O mais importante agora era avisar Carlisle e Esme sobre aquela mensagem.

\- Independente de com quem está a lealdade de Antônio, preciso avisar os meus pais agora mesmo sobre essas mensagem. - ela abriu a porta, determinada - De qualquer forma, sendo mentira ou não, eles precisam ficar alertas.

Com a mesma fúria que sentira quando Marie os expulsara de casa, ela pisou duramente até a porta do quarto de Carlisle e Esme e estava pronta para bater quando sentiu uma presença atrás dela, que a fez parar automaticamente.

\- Bella? - Edward perguntou, soando preocupado - Você está bem?

\- Eu preciso falar com Carlisle e Esme. - ela engoliu em seco, tentando falar o mais normal e tranquilamente possível, mas, ainda sim, não conseguiu reunir coragem o suficiente para olhar diretamente para ele - Eu... Eu acabei de receber essa mensagem. – ela virou o celular para ele, sem estabelecer contato visual.

\- Isso é muito sério. – ela levantou um pouco os olhos para ver que ele observava a tela de seu celular com o cenho franzido – Tem razão. Precisamos avisá-los imediatamente. Eu sabia que Marie não aceitaria tão facilmente o que Esme disse a ela.

\- Sim, claro... – ela gaguejou rapidamente, virando-se para a porta e batendo nela ao perceber que ele estava tentando estabelecer contato visual.

Em poucos segundos, Carlisle atendeu a porta, com a expressão sonolenta. – Sim? – ele perguntou com voz rouca.

\- Pai... – Bella falou cautelosamente – Preciso falar com você e com a mamãe.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou preocupado – Só um segundo. Eu vou acordar a Esme.

Um momento depois, ambos apareceram novamente na porta, a expressão de Esme dividida entre o sono e a ansiedade. – Está tudo bem, queridos?

\- Mãe... – Bella começou – Eu recebi uma mensagem e... – ela ergueu o celular lentamente – Eu acho que vocês dois deveriam ler.

Ela observou, tensa, enquanto Esme e Carlisle passavam seus olhos pela mensagem, ao mesmo tempo que a expressão de Esme foi se fechando lentamente até que ela parecia furiosa. Mais furiosa do que Bella jamais pensaria que Esme era capaz de ficar. Não era simplesmente a raiva misturada com tristeza e decepção que ela vira em seu rosto da última vez em que eles viram Marie. Agora, Esme parecia pronta para bater em alguém.

\- Quem mandou isso para você, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou.

\- Antônio. – ela revelou, enquanto a lembrança da resolução que tivera fazia seu estômago se embrulhar.

\- Mas por que ele faria isso? – Edward perguntou atrás dela, desconfiado – Nunca o vi sendo nada além completamente fiel a Marie.

\- Não importa quem mandou isso. – Esme os interrompeu, a voz fria como gelo – Porque minha mãe já fez isso ante!. É claro que faria de novo! E eu vou até ela agora mesmo dizer o que penso sobre isso! – ela rugiu e começou a andar pelo corredor, mas os três correram para impedi-la.

\- Esme, espere. – Carlisle pediu, segurando-a pelos ombros – Já está tarde...

\- Acha que eu me importo com que horas são?! – Esme estalou – Carlisle, ela nunca vai parar de interferir na nossa vida, se eu não tomar uma atitude!

\- Então pelo menos espere até amanhã. – Bella pediu – Já passa das onze da noite e não vai haver barcos para nos levar até San Pedro. Então espere, por favor... – ela implorou – Eu não mostrei essa mensagem para deixar você assim. Eu só queria que vocês ficassem de sobreaviso.

\- E nós vamos ficar, não é, querida? – Carlisle acariciou suavemente os ombros de Esme – Vamos voltar para o quarto e tentar acalmar um pouco você, está bem? Amanhã decidiremos o que vamos fazer.

\- Nada disso. – Esme negou – Eu posso até mesmo esperar até amanhã. Mas, assim que eu acordar, eu vou direto até a ilha! Não vou mais aturar esse comportamento!

E, de fato, no dia seguinte, no café da manhã, – que Bella, Carlisle e Edward se esforçaram muito para convencer Esme a participar antes de saírem – quando uma moça loira muito atraente aproximou-se de Carlisle com demasiada simpatia e insistência, a fúria de Esme apenas se inflamou mais e os três viram que ela realmente não desistiria de ir até a ilha enfrentar a mãe. Por isso, logo após o café da manhã, eles procuraram Harry para levá-los e trazê-los de volta de San Pedro.

A ilha continuava encantadora e resplandecente, mas Bella não pôde deixar de sentir o clima pesado ao redor do belo lugar, advindo certamente da mulher que estava morando lá agora. Assim que Esme saiu do barco, Carlisle foi até ela, segurando-a pelos ombros.

\- Espere, amor. Eu vou com você. – ele afirmou, decidido – Eu entendo o que você está sentindo e também tenho algumas coisas que gostaria de dizer a sua mãe. – ele então se virou para ela e Edward – Eu gostaria que vocês entrassem na casa, mas não viessem conosco, está bem? É uma conversa pessoal que estamos precisando ter há muito tempo. – ele suspirou – Voltaremos assim que pudermos.

Bella assentiu afirmativamente e os seguiu até a casa, vendo Esme puxar uma chave extra de debaixo do capacho e entrar facilmente. Ela e Edward pararam atrás dos sofás enquanto observavam o casal sair em busca de Marie. Ela os esperou desaparecer por um dos corredores até se virar para Edward, olhando-o diretamente pelo primeira vez desde o dia anterior, para falar, seriamente.

\- Eu preciso achar Antônio e saber porque ele mandou aquela mensagem.

\- Mas ele provavelmente deve estar com Marie. – ele avisou.

\- Talvez. – ela balançou a cabeça, sabendo que aquilo era uma possibilidade – Mas eu preciso falar com ele sobre isso e... Sobre uma coisa que eu venho pensando.

\- O que? – Edward perguntou, confuso.

\- Esme me contou que Michael Newton, o pai dela, morreu quando ela era bebê, não é?

\- Sim, ele teve um ataque cardíaco. – ele afirmou – Por que a pergunta?

\- Quando eu ainda era a herdeira, eu vi uma foto dele e... Ele é tão diferente de Esme. Na verdade... Não posso dizer ainda. – ela mordeu o lábio, incerta de como diria aquilo – Tenho que encontrar Antônio primeiro. Não tem porque levantar uma falsa suspeita.

\- Está bem. Mas eu vou você. – disse-lhe Edward, em um tom que não permitia discussões.

Juntos, eles percorreram vários quartos vazios e meticulosamente arrumados da casa, até encontrarem uma figura alta arrumando uma cama no último e mais distante quarto de hóspedes da casa.

\- Antônio... – Bella o chamou, aproximando-se.

Ela o viu estremecer suavemente ao som de sua voz e se virar para olhá-la, parecendo perturbado por um curto segundo, até finalmente se recompor e recuperar a expressão serena que aparentemente fazia parte de seu rosto. Contudo, Bella não pôde não notar as profundas e escuras olheiras sob seus olhos cansados.

\- Srta. Swan. – ele a cumprimentou de maneira vazia – O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Antônio. – ela ficou frente a frente com ele, sentindo que Edward também se aproximava dos dois – Eu quero que me diga a verdade: Por que você me mandou aquela mensagem?

\- Eu nâo fiz isso para que você viesse aqui, Isabella. – ele a repreendeu, com um ar quase paternal – Eu apenas queria que você avisasse Esme.

\- E eu avisei. E agora ela está aqui para confrontar Marie sobre isso.

\- Oh, não. – Antônio suspirou, entre dentes – Eu apenas achei que ela ficaria um pouco triste e saberia que não foi culpa de Carlisle quando aquela mulher tentasse alguma coisa.

\- Acho que ela já passou por decepções demais com a mãe. – Edward disse friamente – Além de triste, ela está possessa agora.

\- Eu não queria que ela viesse aqui. – ele balançou a cabeça, perturbado.

\- Eu agradeço por ter nos avisado, mas... – ela o olhou especulativamente - Por que você fez isso?

Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, apenas olhando para o resto de Bella, mas realmente parecer vê-la.

\- Esme já foi magoada o suficiente. – ele murmurou por fim – Está na hora de ela ser feliz com as decisões que ela mesma tomou.

\- Só se deu conta disso depois de ter ajudado Marie em todos aqueles planos? – Edward rosnou – Eu nunca entendi como Esme pôde saber disso e mesmo assim ter perdoado você. Tem muita sorte por ter literalmente criado ela.

\- Eu nunca quis que Esme sofresse. – ele sussurrou intensamente – Mas eu era apenas um mordomo. O que eu poderia fazer? Não podia arriscar que Marie me demitisse.

\- Por que continuar sendo o braço direito de uma mulher como ela? – Bella o questionou, a desconfiança de que sua teoria podia estar certa a impulsionando a perguntar – Por que todo esse medo de ser demitido? Não poderia encontrar outro emprego com um patrão melhor? Um que não roubasse bebês?

\- Você não entende a situação que eu passo aqui. – ele disse, a irritação fazendo a voz tornar-se um suave rosnado – Não posso simplesmente ir embora.

\- É mesmo? - Bella perguntou, avaliando sua reação, enquanto o aperto de ansiedade em seu coração a impulsionou a finalmente fazer a pergunta que queria - Perderia algo importante saindo daqui? Algo como o que ajudou minha mãe a perder?

Ela viu os olhos dele se arregalarem e soube que precisava confirmar sua teoria naquele momento. Não poderia viver com aquela dúvida que a mantivera acordada a noite anteior inteira. E, se fosse verdade, não poderia permitir que Esme passasse mais um dia vivendo mais uma das mentiras de Marie e Antônio.

\- Antônio... – ela começou, a voz tranquila, mas ainda sim tensa –Eu vou perguntar uma coisa e quero que você me responda com sinceridade... – ela engoliu em seco antes de finalmente perguntar – Você é o pai da Esme?

Ela sentiu Edward sobressaltar-se ao seu lado diante de sua pergunta, enquanto Antônio estremeceu suavemente, tão discretamente que ela mal teria notado se não tivesse visto ele travar os punhos para se conter.

\- Essa é uma pergunta muita estúpida. – ele disse friamente – Esme era filha de Michael Newton, o marido de Marie.

\- Eu me lembro de ver a data do casamento dos dois e a data do nascimento de Esme... Ela nasceu um pouco cedo demais, não é? – Bella perguntou, mesmo já imaginando que estava certa – E Marie não parecia o tipo de senhorita que se envolveria carnalmente com o noivo antes do casamento.

\- Essa é sua maior evidência? – ele deu um sorriso de escárnio e rolou os olhos – Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas, caso não saiba, muitos bebês nascem prematuros.

\- É claro. E seria muito fácil para Marie se casar estando grávida e usar essa mesma desculpa...

\- Não espalhe mentiras como essa, Isabella. – ele a advertiu – Pare com esse assunto agora e vou fingir que não ouvi essa completo absurdo.

\- Eu só queria entender você... – ela sussurrou tristemente – Há algum tempo atrás eu ouvi o boato... De que você dois tinham um caso. No início, achei que era apenas uma história estúpida... Então... Eu notei de onde sempre achei que conhecia os seus olhos. – ela revelou – Percebi que eles são exatamente iguais aos de Esme. E, ao mesmo tempo, ela não tem nada nem mesmo remotamente parecido com Newton. Então... Eu me perguntei porque você continuava aqui com Marie e comecei a pensar se não era por conta da sua filha...

\- Por favor, Isabella... – ele disse entre dentes, quase implorando, como se as palavras dela estivessem fazendo-o sofrer.

\- Se disseram a verdade sobre mim, pode dizer sobre isso também. – Bella pediu. – Deixar a Esme ter não apenas a filha, mas também o pai.

Ele ficou vários segundos em silêncio, até que Bella falou novamente.

\- Foi por isso que mandou a mensagem? Por que não queria ver a sua filha sofrer mais?

Depois de mais alguns segundos de silêncio, ele falou novamente, a voz quase inaudível.

\- Faziam apenas dois anos que eu trabalhava aqui quando Marie me disse que estava grávida. – ele revelou, finalmente – Ela tinha mantido nosso caso em segredo e eu sabia que seria assim para sempre. Mas... Quando eu descobri que seria pai, tentei de tudo para convencer Marie a me deixar assumir minha filha, mas... Ela já estava noiva. – ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo perturbado – Eu ameacei contar sobre nós, mas ela apenas disse que me demitiria e nunca mais permitiria que eu visse minha filha. Eu não tinha para onde ir e queria conhecer minha criança. – sua voz era tão triste que Bella quase pode sentir seu desespero de pai – Por isso eu fiquei. Permiti que minha filha chamasse outro homem de pai, mas pelo menos tive a chance de criá-la, de fazer parte da vida dela e de amá-la...

\- Por que nunca contou isso a ela? – Edward perguntou, meio perplexo e meio revoltado.

\- Acha que Marie deixaria? – ele riu amargamente – Ela daria um jeito de me mandar embora e eu jamais seria Esme novamente.

\- Como pôde permitir que ela me tirasse de Esme? – Bella não pôde evitar perguntar, completamente magoada – Se sabia como era a dor de não poder assumir ser o pai dela, por quer deixou que ela também não pudesse estar com a filha

Os olhos de Antônio desviaram para o chão, mas não antes que Bella percebesse que eles estavam cheios de lágrimas e ele pareceu verdadeiramente arrependido. – Ela me convenceu. Ela sempre me convence...

\- Mas você ainda podia escolher fazer alguma coisa! – Edward grunhiu – Poderia ter dito a Esme sobre Bella. Teve vinte e dois anos para isso. Passou realmente tanto tempo assim vendo-a chorar e sentir falta de seu bebê e não sentiu nenhum remorso por ter feito isso com sua própria filha?

\- É claro que senti! – ele grunhiu e balançou a cabeça parecendo desolado – E isso me corroeu por anos. Naqueles primeiros anos, eu mal conseguia dormir, pensando no seu rosto... – ele fitou Bella com carinho e uma profunda tristeza – Pensando no que eu tinha feito com minha neta... Eu sei que não faz mais diferença... Mas acredite em mim, Bella, durante cada segundo de todos esses anos eu me arrependi de ter separado vocês duas. Eu não via como concertar o que Marie tinha feito sem fazer Esme me odiar, mas rezei todas as noites para que um dia você e Esme pudessem se encontrar novamente. Na verdade, eu nunca pensei que poderia fazer mais do que rezar, mas... – ele a virou intensamente, com os olhos marejados – Quando Marie fez aquele maldito testamento e eu finalmente pude reunir você duas, eu achava que era a benção que eu sempre pedi. Mas eu estava errado, Bella: - ele deu um sorriso trêmulo – Você era a benção. Porque eu sempre tive noção do erro que cometi, mas ver você lutando contra tudo aquilo... Me fez ter coragem. Me fez querer mudar a situação. Me fez querer lutar para resolver essa situação. Lutar contra para consertar as coisas que ajudei Marie a destruir. Por isso reuní ela com Carlisle. E admiti o que fizemos para separá-los... Para separar vocês três. – os ombros dele caíram desoladamente – E finalmente perceber que eu poderia ter lutado contra ela durante todo esse tempo só fez o meu arrependimento aumentar.

\- Parece que não aumentou o suficiente para incentivar você a falar a verdade. – Edward rebateu, furioso.

-Está errado. – Antônio engoliu em seco – Eu já tive o suficiente disso. Não vou mais machucar minha filha apenas para satisfazer aquela mulher! Por isso mandei aquela mensagem. Não vou mais ajudar Marie a fazer essas coisas...Eu não posso mais suportar.

\- Então diga a verdade! – Bella implorou – Diga a Esme que você é o pai dela. Pode fazer o que é certo! Pode reverter as mentiras de Marie!

\- Como? Eu já a magoei o suficiente tirando você dela. E eu sei que, no fundo, ela nunca vai me perdoar de verdade e muito menos completamente. – ele perguntou, desolado – Como eu poderia dizer a ela que menti sobre isso durante todos esses anos? Como eu poderia fazer algo que fizesse Esme me perdoar novamente?

\- Poderia começar parando de mentir.

Surpresos, os três se viraram para ver Esme parada na soleira da porta do quarto, com uma expressão entristecida. Atrás dela, Carlisle estava parado, com a mesma expressão perplexa que Bella sabia que tinha em seu próprio rosto.

\- Esme... – Antônio começou, mas sua filha o interrompeu.

\- Lembra de todas aquelas vezes, quando eu era criança, e dizia que queria que você fosse meu pai? Ou quando eu adolescente e brigava com a mamãe e você me consolava? E eu te dizia que eu te considerava o meu pai? - ela soluçou – Nunca sequer pensou em me contar a verdade naquela época?

\- Eu... – ele engasgou por um segundo e então desviou os olhos para o chão, envergonhado – Eu sinto muito, Esme.

\- Você mentiu por conta dela? – Esme chorou – Por causa da mamãe?

Antônio respondeu apenas com um suave aceno com a cabeça, ainda sem olhar para a filha.

\- Eu... Eu sempre achei que você gostasse dela. – Esme fungou – Mas... Eu nunca achei que... Que realmente... Na verdade eu nunca achei que ela seria capaz de mentir desse jeito para mim. – Esme suspirou – Mas agora eu finalmente percebi que ela é capaz de muito mais do que eu jamais imaginei.

\- Esme! – a voz rouca e conhecida ressoou no corredor, junto com o som de passos – Volte aqui agora mesmo! Não tem o direito de falar desse jeito comigo!

Antes que Bella pudesse sequer entender o que estava acontecendo, Marie se juntou aos 05 no quarto, o rosto enrugado parecendo furioso. Contudo, apesar de sua explosão ao chegar, Esme se virou para ela lentamente, com uma expressão desolada.

\- Há algo na minha vida sobre o qual você não tenha mentido?

\- Do que você está falando agora? – Marie resmungou, ainda irritada.

\- Sobre o meu pai. – Esme fungou – Sobre você ter mentido até mesmo sobre isso para mim.

\- O quê? Do que acha que está falando, menina? – Marie grunhiu, a expressão inalterada.

\- Foi assim que teve coragem de tirar Bella de mim? – Esme continuou, ignorando-a – Já tinha experiência em mentir para mim desde o dia em que eu nasci?

\- De onde você tirou essa história? – Marie rolou os olhos – Não tente desviar o assunto para suas besteiras. E não pense pode vir até a minha casa e me desrespeitar daquele jeito! Eu deveria chamar a polícia para...

\- Você nunca pensou em me dizer quem era o meu verdadeiro, pai? – Esme soluçou – Nunca sequer considerou me dizer que Antônio era meu pai? Nem mesmo quando eu era uma menininha e corria chorando para você porque meu pai estava morto e eu nunca poderia conhecê-lo?

\- Quem disse essa loucura para você? – os olhos escuros de Marie desviaram para Antônio rapidamente e depois de volta para Esme – Você sabe muito bem quem é o seu pai!

\- E que credibilidade você tem? – Esme gritou – Você roubou meu bebê! Por que não mentir sobre quem era meu pai para esconder que você engravidou de um dos seus empregados, assim como eu?

\- Não fale assim comigo! – Marie rosnou.

\- Você não merece respeito nenhum! – Esme grunhiu – Não merece minha consideração e muito menos minha pena! O que você faria se eu pedisse um exame de DNA?

\- Muito bem. Pode me dar um fio do seu cabelo. – Marie disse, indiferente – Vou lhe enviar o resultado assim que possível.

\- Acha que eu acreditaria em você? – Esme riu amargamente – Você falsificou uma certidão de óbito para Bella, porque não falsificaria um exame de DNA?

\- Que não seja por isso. – a matriarca dos Volturi revirou os olhos novamente – Antônio, diga a ela como seria completamente impossível você ser o pai dela, já que nunca me tocou.

Os segundos passaram, pesados como chumbo e secos como as palavras de Marie, e todos esperaram para saber qual seria a resposta de Antônio, mas nada aconteceu. Bella observou o rosto de Marie passar de confiante e superior para total e completamente possesso quando ela olhou para Antônio, que permanecia quieto.

\- Antônio! – ela vociferou – É melhor você dizer alguma coisa agora mesmo, se não...

\- Não, Marie. – ele suspirou, soando exausto, mas ainda sim determinado - Já chega. Eu não vou mais apoiar você nisso. Chega de mentiras. – ele se virou para Esme e sorriu um pouco – Sim, eu sou o seu pai.

\- Não minta para ela! – Marie rugiu – Como ousa difamar meu nome assim?! Eu jamais me envolveria com você!

\- Você apenas nunca admitiria isso, Marie. – ele a olhou seriamente - E eu fui estúpido o suficiente para permanecer nessa coisa doentia que tivemos... Aceitando machucar minha filha... E minha neta... Apenas para me manter do seu lado... Passei tanto tempo acreditando que tinha ido longe demais por sua causa para voltar atrás agora... Que nunca poderia me redimir... Que nunca faria o suficiente para compensar as coisas horríveis que fiz em seu nome... Que eu nunca poderia te deixar... Mas eu finalmente compreendi que nada disso é verdade. Você já machucou nossa filha o suficiente. Estou cansado disso, Marie. Já perdi muito tempo da minha vida dedicado apenas a você. Esperando que você finalmente mudasse de ideia, que admitisse o que pensei que sentia por mim, que se arependesse das atrocidades que cometeu... Pode ter demorado, mas finalmente percebi que isso nunca vai acontecer. E, se mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, não está disposta a dar um basta em toda essa mentira que tramou, e eu, como um imbecil, te ajudei, então eu mesmo vou dar!

\- Seu maldito mentiroso! – Marie rugiu, quase ao ponto de se descontrolar – Retire o que disse agora mesmo!

\- Não vou mais mentir por você, Marie. – ele a fitou, parecendo triste e sombrio –Você já provou há muito tempo que não merece a minha lealdade. Ou o meu amor. – ele sussurrou quase inaudivelmente – Só queria ter percebido isso antes. – ele então se voltou para Esme – Não precisa fazer um exame de DNA, filha. Eu sou o único homem com quem ela já esteve.

\- Seu desgraçado! Como ousa... – Marie tentou avançar nele, mas Carlisle a segurou pelos braços. Irada, ela se libertou rapidamente do aperto das mãos dele e fixou seus olhos inflamados em Antônio.

\- Pode deixar a máscara cair, Marie. – ele rosnou para ela – As pessoas que você sempre quis impressionar já estão todas mortas. E se você não tem decência o suficiente para dizer a verdade, então eu mesmo direi: - ele se voltou para a filha novamente – Eu a ajudava a dopar Newton toda a noite. Nós dois sempre garantimos que ele nunca tocasse nela.

\- Como pode fazer isso comigo?! – Marie gritou, agora completamente descomposta.

\- Como _vocês dois_ puderam fazer isso comigo?! – Esme soluçou – Mentir dessa forma e sobre tantas coisas?

\- Sua coisinha ingrata! – a mãe de Esme direcionou sua ira para ela – Ele me ajudou a tirar a bastarda de você também! Por que não o derespeita também? Por que não o insilta e o acusa de ser um mentiroso?

\- Porque pelo menos ele me pediu desculpas desde o primeiro dia. – ela chorou – Ele me disse que estava arrependido. Ele me avisou sobre a mulher que você contratou para tentar nos separar de novo. Mas você não mãe... – Esme suspirou, desolada – Você nunca fez nada disso.

\- Você os avisou?! – Marie engasgou, referindo-se a Antônio – Como pôde me trair desse jeito?

\- Você já magoou nossa filha o bastante, Marie. – ele rosnou – Eu só fiz o que deveria ter feito desde o dia em que ela nasceu: eu a protegi.

\- Seu...

\- Pela primeira vez, mãe... – Esme implorou – Apenas diga a verdade.

\- Quer a verdade? – Marie grunhiu, possessa – Muito bem, vou lhe dar a verdade que tanto quer: a verdade é que você herdou de mim essa estupidez que tem em você. Eu era uma solteirona solitária e me apaixonei pelo meu novo mordomo e fui para a cama com ele. Mas sabe qual é a diferença entre nós duas? Eu tinha consciência de quais eram minhas responsabilidades e que elas eram minha prioridade, muito diferente de você. Eu escondi minha vergonha e aceitei me casar com aquele perfeito idiota do Newton para dar prestígio ao nome da família e um pai para você. E, quer saber? Você tem muito a me agradecer. – ela se impertigou, aquele ar superior retornando ao seu rosto - Eu mantive seu verdadeiro pai perto de você, carinhoso e presente. Newton teria sido um péssimo pai para você. Eu lhe dei o melhor dos dois mundos. O nome de um e a criação do outro.

\- Não percebe, Esme? – ao continuar, Marie parecia quase perturbada – É por isso que não pode se casar com esse homem. Você vai ser julgada por todos e nunca será feliz. Escute a sua mãe, já passei por isso: não cometa o erro de achar que ele vale mais do que a sua reputação.

\- Se não me queria com ele então porque pediu no seu testamento que ele fosse avisado sobre Bella? – Esme chorou – Que tipo de jogo é esse que você está fazendo?

\- Eu nunca escrevi isso. – Marie disse, passa – A única coisa que você deveria saber era sobre a sua bastarda... – foi quando as peças pareceram se encaixar na mente dela e seu olhar inflamado de ódio pousou em Antônio – Você! – ela vociferou antes de se lançar sobre ele.

Pasma, Bella tentou avançar para onde Marie tentava bater e arranhar o rosto de Antônio enquanto este lhe segurava os braços, mas Edward a impediu, colocando a mão em seu ombro para pará-la, enquanto ele e Carlisle foram até lá para separá-los.

\- Você é o culpado disso! – Marie gritou entre ofegos, enquanto Carlisle finalmente conseguia contê-la e tirá-la de cima de Antônio – Você é o culpado dele ter voltado e de Esme querer estragar a vida dela!

\- Você foi a única que estragou a vida dela! – Antônio rosnou de volta – E eu fui o idiota obssecado que permitiu. Mas não mais!

\- Fora da minha casa! – Marie ordenou – Todos vocês! Agora! – e, se virando para Antônio, rosnou – Especialmente você!

Ele apenas a olhou intensamente por um minuto, com uma mistura de decepção, raiva e ânsia que fez o estômago de Bella apertar. Por fim, ele sussurrou.

\- Sim, eu vou sair da sua casa, Marie. E da sua vida também. Como eu deveria ter feito muito tempo atrás. – ele a olhou novamente por um rápido de segundo, antes de sussurrar – Adeus.

\- Você pode vir conosco se quiser. – Carlisle falou em voz baixa.

\- Aproveite bem seu pai. – Marie rosnou para Esme – É só o que você tem agora.

\- Não, Marie. – Esme sussurrou tristemente e Bella não deixou de perceber o fato de Esme não ter chamado-a de mãe – Você foi a única que acabou de perder a única pessoa que ainda tinha ao seu lado.

(***)

Eles estavam prestes a alcançar o recorde de quase 02 dias sem revelações bombásticas.

Sentada na beira da praia, com Panqueca descansando ao seu lado depois de um longo passeio, Bella torcia para que eles conseguissem realmente terminar aquele dia sem mais dramas familiares dignos de uma novela. Com um pequeno sorriso, ela observou o pôr do sol que se aproximava, enquanto pensava em como Esme e Antônio estavam tentando finalmente estabelecer um relacionamento de pai e filha.

Obviamente, Esme ainda estava em um momento de dúvida, disposta a perdoar, mas, ainda assim, volta e meia, ela não podia deixar de lembrar que ele fora o braço direito de Marie em muitas atrocidades ao longo dos anos. Ao mesmo tempo, ele era o homem que lhe deu mamadeiras quando bebê, a buscava na escola quando criança, colocava curativos em seus machucados e contava histórias para ela dormir. Era realmente cruel que Marie tivesse impedido a filha de saber que aquele homem que sempre cuidara dela era seu verdadeiro pai apenas por conta de seus preconceitos elitistas.

Naquele mesmo dia, ela tinha visto Esme ir para a praia com Antônio e Carlisle para conversar e aproveitar o dia, em uma tentativa de começar a estreitar laços com seu pai. Do mesmo jeito que era difícil para Esme esquecer o que Antônio já fizera, era difícil para ele esquecer que já não era mais um mordomo e que, agora que estava entre eles, era um igual e não um servente. Várias vezes ele arrumara a bagunça das crianças e fizera as camas de todos "por força do hábito". Mas Bella tinha fortes esperanças de que eles dois superaram aquilo aos poucos, especialmente depois de ver como os olhos dos dois brilhavam quando Esme falava sobre o casamento, que estava há apenas 07 dias de acontecer e com quase tudo pronto.

\- Posso me sentar aqui?

Bella pulou um pouco pela surpresa e levantou a cabeça para ver Edward parado ali, com Herói ao seu lado. Com um sorriso, ela afastou-se um pouco para o lado, liberando espaço para ele na toalha de praia em que estava sentada.

\- É claro. – ela o observou se sentar mais perto que ela imaginava, o braço quase roçando o seu e, involuntariamente, ela sentiu seu coração acelerar.

As coisas entre eles tinham se normalizado nos últimos dias, especialmente porque os dois se uniram para consolar Esme quando ela voltou destruída depois do último embate com Marie. Depois disso, ela fora se deitar e os dois foram deixados juntos no corredor do hotel. Ela temera que ele pudesse mencionar o beijo, contudo, mais uma vez, Edward a surpreendeu positivamente. Ele tinha apenas perguntado se ela estava bem e, quando ela lhe disse que ficaria, ele a convidou para tomar um chocolate quente no restaurante do hotel e conversar sobre livros e filmes para se distraírem. E, como sempre, a conversa entre eles fluiu incrivelmente, de maneira que, pelo menos externamente, parecia que o beijo jamais tinha acontecido.

Mas apenas externamente, porque, em seu íntimo, por mais que tentasse, ela não tinha conseguido retornar ao que era antes. Porque desde o avião para o Caribe, quando ela começou a mudar sua opinião sobre ele, aquela atração havia se tornado algo real. Sempre que ele dava um daqueles lindos sorrisos, ou acom fitava intensamente com aquelas esmeraldas em formato de olhos, ou quando ela o imaginava sem camisa – o que vinha acontecendo com frequência – ela se sentia como um sorvete derretendo no verão. Desesperada, deliciada e indo em direção a um fim iminente, que ela ainda não sabia exatamente qual era, já que a atração não estava passando. Apenas aumentava, cada dia mais.

E agora, pior ainda, não era apenas a atração, mas também aquele... Apego. Durante aqueles dois dias, ela finalmente percebeu como Edward estava impregnado em sua mente, mesmo antes do beijo acontecer. E não apenas como uma fantasia erótica, mas também como uma presença constante... E desejada. Já fazia algum tempo, mesmo que ela não soubesse quanto exatamente, que ela pensava sobre Edward constantemente, mesmo quando ele não estava por perto. Quando via algo engraçado, queria se lembrar para contar para ele; quando via algo peculiar, se perguntava qual seria a opinião sobre aquilo; quando via algo bonito, ficava tentada a tirar uma foto para ver qual seria a reação dele. E aquilo a estava matando por dentro, porque era absolutamente involuntário e inconsciente... E acontecia o tempo todo. Além do fato mais agonizante: agora muitas coisas a lembravam dele. Parecia que ela não podia mais dar um passo sem ouvir algo que a lembrasse de sua voz ou de sua risada, cheirar algo que a lembrasse do perfume dele ou ver algo que não a fizesse recordar do rosto dele... E de como ela era gentil... E lindo... E agradável... E como ela gostaria de estar ao lado dele... Era excruciante.

E tudo aquilo se unia dentro de seu peito para deixá-la doendo de saudades dele. Ansiando por ele. Todos os dias, ela acordava e, por mais que tentasse se conter, acabava se perguntando onde ele estava e quando ela o veria. Santo Deus, eles estavam no mesmo hotel e em quartos no mesmo corredor. É claro que ela o veria. Mas aquilo era o que a lógica dizia. E ela estava aprendendo que aquelas frases do Tumblr sobre o coração ser surdo para a mente eram verdade.

Mas, Deus, ela era uma novata em tudo aquilo. E ainda a apavorada muito admitir que aquilo estava realmente relacionado a seu coração.

Mas talvez não a apavorasse tanto quanto a cena que viu quando Edward deu uma risada abafada e ela se virou para ver o que ele estava olhando.

\- Panqueca! – ela engasgou – Você está realmente empenhada na operação filhotinhos, não é?

Satisfeito, Herói deixou seu posto e foi correndo até eles, parando apenas quando Bella começou a acariciar seu pescoço.

\- Espero que esteja pronto para ser um pai, lindinho. – ela beijou a cabeça macia do cão – Porque nesse ritmo de vocês dois, isso vai acontecer logo.

\- Eu tenho certeza que eles vão ser ótimos pais. – Edward sorriu – E nós, avós muito bajuladores.

Ela estava pronta para concordar quando acariciou debaixo da mandíbula de Herói e sentiu uma saliência sutil que chamou sua atenção. Preocupada, ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar o que era aquilo e arfou quando, ao afastar um pouco o pelo dourado, encontrou uma longa cicatriz cinzenta, que se estendia ao longo de toda mandíbula do doce cachorro. Era óbvio que era antiga, mas ainda sim ela podia dizer que aquilo era consequência de algo muito doloroso.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? – Bella choramingou, rapidamente puxando o cachorro para um abraço e Herói, satisfeito, se aconchego em seu peito.

\- Herói era o menor da ninhada dele. – Edward explicou – O antigo dono tinha uma loja de animais de raça e só se importava com por quanto poderia vendê-los. Ele ainda era um filhote quando a ONG de resgate de animais o encontrou, mas ele tinha sofrido muito por não ter sido adotado logo, como aquele desgraçado queria. – Edward rosnou – Não sabemos quem ou o quê provocou essa cicatriz, mas sabemos ele é um sobrevivente. Esme o viu um dia, dois anos atrás, e disse que sabia que ele era feito para mim. Então ela me deu de presente de aniversário. – ele riu – Meu pai nunca me deixou ter um cachorro, então eu era totalmente inexperiente e pensei em recusar. Mas então eu o peguei no colo, ele me olhou com esses grandes olhos amáveis e mamãe me contou a história dele... – Edward acariciou a cabeça de Herói – E eu soube imediatamente qual seria o nome dele. E que minha mãe estava certa, como sempre: ele era o meu cachorro.

\- Você é realmente um herói, lindinho. – ela beijou o pescoço do Golden Retriever, cuja cauda não parava de balançar diante dos carinhos.

\- E a Panqueca? – Edward perguntou, deixando a cadelinha curiosa se aproximar dele e lamber sua mão – De onde ela veio? E porque esse nome?

\- Eu a adotei há mais ou menos um ano e meio atrás. Ela estava em uma caixa, na chuva, no meio da nossa rua, e a vi quando estava voltando do trabalho. E eu sabia que ela era minha assim que a vi, como você. Simples assim. – ela sorriu, vendo sua garota se aninhar no colo de Edward - Demos esse nome porque os gêmeos estavam comendo quando eu cheguei em casa com ela e ficaram eufóricos quando a viram. Então minha mãe os chamou de volta para seu lanche e eles disseram: "Não, vovó. Isso é melhor que panqueca.". – ela riu ao lembrar – Então minhas mães começaram a chamá-la assim e o nome pegou.

\- Combina com ela. – Edward acariciou a pescoço dela – Quer começar a escolher os nomes dos filhotes? – ele perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Ei, você nem sabe se esses filhotes existem ainda. – ela zombou.

\- Um homem pode sonhar. – ele deu de ombros – Eu não estou ficando mais jovem. Quero ver meus netos.

\- Não pressione eles. – ela fez uma careta – Eles vão ter bebês quando estiverem prontos, seu rabugento.

\- Me acha rabugento? – ele colocou a mão no peito, fingindo estar ofendido.

\- Não era a toa que o meu apelido para o antigo você era Grinch. – ela riu.

\- Ei, espere aí... – Edward riu – Você me chamava de Grinch?

\- Tem que admitir que era apropriado. – ela deu de ombros.

\- Eu vou te mostrar uma coisa apropriada... – ele deu sorriso malicioso antes de melar a perna dela com areia antes que ela pudesse sequer reagir.

\- Quer fazer uma guerra de bolas de areia? – ela riu, enquanto deixava Herói ir e pegava um punhado de areia em sua mão. – Vamos ver o quanto você aguenta, Grinch.

Durante os próximos dez minutos, eles ficaram correndo como dois bobos e jogando areia gentilmente um no outro, como duas crianças. Por fim, ela segurou a camisa dele quando ele estava prestes a sujar seu nariz e os dois acabaram sendo lançados no chão. Contudo, sempre um cavalheiro, Edward os virou rapidamente e ficou debaixo dela, recebendo todo o impacto da queda.

\- Droga. – ela arfou, preocupada – Você está bem?

Ele riu e a olhou docemente – Nunca estive melhor.

E, dessa vez, ela teve plena ciência de que o beijo começou por iniciativa dela. Como várias coisas ultimamente, foi um instinto mais forte do que ela, que a dominou por completo e deixou sua mente em branco. E, de repente, ela estava matando a saudade dos lábios quentes de Edward e de sua língua em sua boca. Ela também apressiou a textura dos cabelos dele com ambas as mãos, enquanto tentava trazê-lo para mais perto de si. E, dessa vez, não houve um relâmpago para separá-los e eles se entrelaçaram sobre a areia até que tiveram que interromper o beijo simplesmente para respirar. E foi quando Bella se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

Ofegante e agitada, ela saiu rapidamente de cima do peito dele e se levantou, sentindo os lábios formigando e a pele quente onde ele a havia tocado. Contudo, antes que pudesse ceder ao seu instinto de fugir, ele segurou gentilmente seu pulso, parando-a.

\- Bella, espere. – ele implorou, a tristeza em seu rosto fazendo algo dentro dela se agitar desconfortavelmente - Por favor. Eu não quero simplesmente ter que fingir de novo que isso não aconteceu.

\- Eu sei. – ela arfou – Eu sinto muito por estar sendo tão infantil, mas isso é muito novo para mim. – ela suspirou – Mas... Nós podemos lidar com isso, não é? – ela perguntou esperançosamente, mais para si mesma do que para ele – Podemos lutar contra essa... Atração... Até que ela vá embora. Certo?

Ele a olhou longamente, com um desconsolo nos olhos verdes que a deixou bastante preocupada. Por fim, ele falou, desolado.

\- Não, Bella. Eu não posso.

Ela sentiu seu coração se partir. Ele estava prestes a dizer que não se sentia atraído por ela? Que ela que estava sendo ridícula por achar que havia minimamente algo entre eles? Ela estava pronta para ouvir aquilo? Ou ela simplesmente sairia despedaçada?

\- Eu tenho que contar uma coisa para você. – ele disse, solenemente – Mas, antes, eu gostaria que você soubesse que o que vou falar diz respeito apenas a mim e que eu não quero nada de você em troca, está bem?

Ela assentiu, trêmula, temerosa do que viria a seguir. Será que ele a achava uma idiota por tê-lo beijado?

\- A primeira coisa que eu gostaria de dizer é que eu não vi isso chegando. Quando me dei conta, já tinha acontecido. – ele deu um sorriso tímido – E eu juro que tentei me controlar e me parar durante todos esses meses, especialmente esse último. Mas eu não consegui. – ele a olhou intensamente – E por mais que eu saiba que você não sente o mesmo, eu preciso me abrir com você. Eu não espero que retribua e nem vou forçar você a nada, prometo. E, posso ser um perfeito idiota... – ele deu uma risada nervosa – Mas também não quero que isso estrague nossa amizade, porque estar com você é a melhor parte do meu dia. Então, eu só quero que você sabia como eu me sinto, apenas isso.

Ela engoliu em seco, preparando-se para algo que possivelmente partiria seu coração desprotegido.

\- Bella Swan... – a voz grave dele encheu o espaço ao redor dela, como se estivesse abraçando-a – Eu amo você.

As palavras inesperadas a fizeram congelar e ela apenas ficou estática, olhando-o. _Ele... Ele o quê? Ele me o quê?_

\- Eu sei que parece uma loucura. – Edward continuou, parecendo um pouco tímido – Eu só comecei a perceber que estava me apaixonando, aos poucos, por você quando tudo já tinha se resolvido, há mais ou menos quatro meses atrás. Fiquei tão envergonhado pelo que tinha feito a você... E prometi a mim mesmo te mostrar que podia ser uma pessoa melhor. Também me prometi que tentaria parar de gostar da mulher que abertamente me odiava. – ele um sorriso envergonhado – Mas eu não consegui. Eu continuei com você na minha cabeça e no meu coração. E quando viemos para cá... Quando eu passei a conviver com você e a te conhecer melhor... Eu vi que tinha falhado miseravelmente. Eu não esqueci você, nem consegui me controlar. Eu não estava mais só apaixonado por você... Eu te amava.

\- Não precisa se sentir preocupada. – ele afirmou diante do silêncio dela – Sei que até dias atrás você me odiava e que faz menos tempo ainda que me considera seu amigo. Eu só queria que você soubesse como me sinto. Que nunca me senti desse jeito por mais ninguém e que tudo o que eu gostaria, é de ter uma chance com você. Uma chance de talvez fazer você se sentir como eu me sinto. Mas sei que isso não é possível agora. – Ele deu um sorriso gentil – Eu sei disso e está tudo bem. Eu não quero que meus sentimentos mudem nada daquilo que já temos. Então não pense que não somos mais amigos ou que eu não vou mais te apoiar só porque você não retribui o meu amor. Porque não há nada no mundo que me faria parar de ser o seu reforço. – ele riu suavemente – Então, eu ainda estou aqui para você, está bem?

Ela continuou ali, parada como um estátua, apenas olhando-o, sem conseguir fazer com que as palavras dele fizessem sentido em sua mente.

\- Eu sei que é algo inesperado e que não deve fazer sentido algum para você. – ele riu, envergonhado – Eu vou deixar você sozinha agora, porque sei que gosta de ter um tempo a sós para absorver as coisas.- ele pegou a coleira de Herói e depois voltou a olhar para ela, com aquela intensidade que agora ela sabia nomear: _amor_ – Mas, lembre-se disso, Bella: Eu nunca tentaria forçar você a me amar. Eu só queria desabafar. Não quero que isso nos afaste.

Ele se aproximou cautelosamente, parando em frente a ela e, por um segundo, Bella achou que ele ia beijá-la novamente, mas Edward apenas se inclinou e pressionou os lábios gentilmente em sua testa. E, sem mais uma única palavra, ele seguiu seu caminho com Herói, deixando Bella completamente catatônica no meio da praia, com as palavras que acabara de ouvir flutuando aleatoriamente em sua mente.

_Eu amo você..._

Edward Masen a amava. E ela tinha a impressão de que, assim que se movesse, teria um novo surto de completa confusão. Ou talvez ela cedesse àquele instinto incessante de pular em cima dele e beijá-li como se sua vida dependesse disso. Porque havia uma parte dela completamente assustada e confusa com tudo aquilo... E outra onde parecia que um sol havia raiado, quente e estonteante. E nenhum desses sentimentos a ajudava a por em perspectiva o que aquilo significava e em que situação os deixava.

_Edward disse que me ama..._

E o recorde de dois dias sem revelações chocantes não fora alcançado novamente.


	22. Capítulo 21 - Under Attack

**Desejo a todos vocês um Feliz Natal! Que seja um dia lindo e especial para todos vocês. ****S2.**

**Playlist: Under Attack – ABBA**

**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**PS: Essa fanfic também estava sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, não é uma cópia. Eu mesma a estou publicando, ao mesmo tempo, em dois lugares diferentes.**

A Herdeira

Capítulo 21 – Under Attack

\- Bella, é sério, você tem que parar com isso.

Nervosa,de costas para Alice, Bella continuou a supervisionar enquanto alguns homens organizavam, em fileiras, cadeiras brancas em uma das extremidades do grande salão em que o casamento aconteceria. Era realmente um milagre que aquele salão estivesse vago tão perto do natal. Agora faltavam 05 dias para o casamento e tudo estava correndo muito bem, para sua enorme felicidade.

\- Bella... – Alice grunhiu atrás dela, totalmente impaciente.

\- Parar com o quê? – Bella murmurou, amuada, até que Alice agarrou seu ombro e a virou para ela.

\- Parar de se esconder do Edward! – Alice rolou os olhos – Esme me disse que viria aqui hoje para supervisionar a montagem da estrutura e de repente é você que me aparece aqui? Até parece que eu não sei que você fez isso para fugir de Edward.

\- Não foi para fugir... – Bella se defendeu estupidamente – Eu... Eu só queria ter certeza de que organizaram as cadeiras do jeito que Esme queria.

\- É claro. Ótima estratégia. - Alice desdenhou - Vir aqui, ao invés de deixar ela mesma ver pessoalmente se gosta ou não. – sua amiga rolou os olhos novamente –Quer dizer então que você não está evitando encontrar com Edward e que encararia ele agora com toda a tranquilidade, certo?

\- É claro... – Bella deu um sorriso nervoso.

\- Então, ótimo. – Alice deu de ombros e então acenou para alguém atrás de Bella – Oi, Edward.

Estremecendo, Bella olhou por cima do ombro, o desespero a tomando ao saber que ele estava por perto... Só que não havia nada.

Irritada, ela olhou feio para Alice, que a encarava com uma expressão de superioridade. Antes que ela pudesse reclamar, um dos trabalhadores se aproximou dela com um pequeno maço de papéis agrupados em uma prancheta.

\- Com licença, Stra. Swan, poderia assinar aqui, por favor?

\- Claro. – ela suspirou, pegando a prancheta – Sobre o que isso é?

\- É só um termo de responsabilidade pelos espelhos belgas da segunda área do salão, onde estamos colocando a mesa do jantar.

Acenando com a cabeça, ela leu rápida e distraidamente o conteúdo dos papéis, apenas para conferir se estava tudo me ordem. E estava tudo perfeitamente aceitável, até que seus olhos pousaram em um valor no final de um dos documentos que a fez engasgar.

\- Que... Que valor é esse aqui? – ela gaguejou, mostrando para o homem a quantia exorbitante mencionada no papel.

\- Isso? Oh, é apenas o valor total do aluguel. Sabe, com as taxas extras pelo hotel ter tido que desmarcar o outro evento para poder aceitar o seu.

\- Desmarcar? – ela exclamou – Não foi uma vaga que surgiu por acaso?

\- Que acaso, dona. – o homem riu – Tem sorte de ainda terem deixado vocês pagarem mais caro para conseguir esse lugar. Foi a primeira vez que eu os vi fazer isso. Mas por esse excedente, eu desmarcaria qualquer coisa também. Aliás, pode assinar? – ele a apressou quando ela permaneceu paralisada – Temos que descarregar aquelas mesas.

Ainda chocada, ela assinou seu nome de maneira automática e devolveu a prancheta para o homem. Enquanto esse se afastava, ela finalmente foi capaz de reencontrar sua voz.

\- Eu... Eu não acredito que Edward pagou tudo isso por esse salão! – ela se desesperou, perplexa – Isso é loucura! Aquilo é uma fortuna!

\- Oh, e eu me pergunto porque ele fez isso... – Alice balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, enquanto verificava o esmalte de suas unhas.

\- O que você quer dizer? – ela virou-se para ela, confusa.

\- Oh, vamos lá, Bella – sua melhor amiga revirou os olhos, impaciente – Ele é um cara com grana e que viu a garota por quem estava apaixonado chorar por não conseguir um lugar. Dois mais dois são...

\- Acha que foi por mim? – ela arfou, mais chocada do que nunca – Isso é impossível! Foi por causa de Esme. Ele a considera uma mãe, lembra?

\- Não estou dizendo que ele também não pensou nela. – Alice simplesmente deu de ombros, nem um pouco abalada por sua explicação perfeitamente plausível – Só estou dizendo que também não podemos tirar você da equação, especialmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

\- Isso é ridículo. – Bella negou veementemente.

\- Sim, sim, claro... Se engane o quanto quiser. Aliás... Sobre o que estávamos falando mesmo? – Alice fingiu pensar – Oh, sim. Sobre você estar evitando Edward como se ele fosse a peste negra, desde que ele se declarou para você.

\- Está bem, Alice. – Bella grunhiu, derrotada – Estou evitando ele. Feliz?

\- Não. Só vou ficar feliz quando você parar com isso. – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha, empertigada – Essa não é a Bella que eu conheço! A Bella que eu conheço já teria resolvido isso há muito tempo!

\- Esse é o problema! - ela admitiu nervosamente, balançando a cabeça, desorientada. - Eu não sei o que fazer ou o que dizer para ele, Alice. Eu não tenho um plano para resolver isso e me sinto completamente perdida. - ela apoiou as mãos na cabeça. - Parece que isso está se tornando meu estado constante. -

\- Mas o que você quer fazer?

\- Você não me ouviu ?! - Bella exclamou. - Eu não sei o que fazer! -

\- Não foi isso que eu te perguntei. Vamos lá, Bella, eu conheço você. Você sempre quer fazer a coisa certa para todos. Você é brilhante quando se trata de analisar situações e fazer a escolha certa- Alice formou aspas no ar com os dedos nas duas últimas palavras - Mas eu não quero saber qual é a escolha certa a se fazer ou o que é melhor para todos os outros nessa situação. Quero saber o que... Você... Quer! - ela disse devagar, dando ênfase em cada uma das palavras.

\- Eu não sei o que ...

\- Oh, Bella, pare de mentir para mim...! Ou, talvez, você esteja mentindo para si mesma... - o sorriso de Alice passou de amigável para radiante quando ela trancou os olhos nos de Bella e uma luz pareceu se acender em sua mente - Oh, meu Deus... Você o ama, não é?

Bella engoliu em seco, tentando controlar o aperto incômodo que se intensificou em seu peito diante das palavras de Alice. Não havia sentido em ela se sentir assim. Alice estava errada. Aquilo que ela estava sentindo não era amor... Não podia ser... Não, ela nem sequer poderia se dar ao luxo de pensar naquela possibilidade. - É claro que não, Allie! Não seja ridícula! Estou apenas atraída por ele. Você mesma me disse isso. Ele é lindo e encantador e eu estou pura e simplesmente atraída fisicamente por ele. Essas coisas acontecem. Admito que nunca me senti assim antes, é claro, nem mesmo com Jacob... Mas isso não significa nada! E muito menos amor! - a última frase foi dita com mais ânsia e medo do que ela pretendia.

\- Eu sugeri que você dormisse com ele, para tentar tirá-lo do seu sistema, e você mesma disse ... - Alice começou a apontar, mas Bella se apressou em interrompê-la.

\- Eu sei o que eu disse. - Bella grunhiu - Mas ele é meu amigo e não seria justo com ele ...

\- Bella, Bella, Bella... - Alice estalou a língua, obviamente desaprovando-a.

\- O que?

\- Eu vou perguntar de novo, para o caso de você não ter entendido da primeira vez: O que você _quer_? - sua melhor amiga falou novamente, dessa vez em um tom que fazia parecer que ela estava falando com uma criança.

\- Você já me perguntou isso. - Bella suspirou, exasperada.

\- E você não me respondeu. - Alice replicou, sem se deixar abalar pelo tom de voz perturbado de Bella.

\- Ele é o enteado de Esme ... - Bella começou, mas foi logo interrompida por Alice, que agora parecia verdadeiramente frustrada.

\- Pare com isso, Bella! - exigiu sua amiga com um grunhido - Apenas pare de desviar do assunto, pare de mentir...!

\- Alice, não! - Bella implorou, sentindo-se acuada por aquela conversa -Isso não é um filme romance, isso é a realidade. Eu não posso... E _não vou_ ser egoísta e pensar apenas em mim. - ela proclamou, resoluta.

\- Bella, você nunca foi egoísta nem sequer por um dia em toda a sua vida. - Alice afirmou com simpatia, mas Bella apenas continuou.

\- Eu simplesmente não vou arriscar machucar Esme e... - ela engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração pesar apenas ao pensar sobre aquela possibilidade que viria a seguir - E eu não vou machucá-lo. - ela murmurou de maneira quase inaudível.

\- Machucá-lo? - Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas parecia analítica, ao invés de confusa.

-Vamos lá, Alice ... Ele disse que me ama! - Bella baixou o tom de voz ainda mais, quase como se estivesse confessando um crime -Se eu deixar que isso aconteça... Se eu me permitir estar com ele, fazer o que você sugeriu, tudo o que vou conseguir é machucá-lo. - ela engoliu em seco, desolada apenas por pensar em colocar tristeza naqueles lindos olhos verdes... Droga, lá estava sua mente indo longe demais novamente. Ela precisava se controlar... Ela _iria_ se controlar - Só preciso lutar. - ela afirmou, determinada, para si mesma e para seu coração traidor, que parecia determinado a sofrer - Eu só preciso ser forte o suficiente para me manter afastada e contida até que tudo isso ... Simplesmente vá embora. - a voz dela foi morrendo aos poucos conforme a frase saia de sua garganta. Não apenas porque ela não conseguia imaginar aquilo acontecendo, por mais que ela sabia que iria se esforçar, mas também porque a ideia de saber que Edward também a superaria eventualmente a fez sentir... Como se uma série de agulhas estivessem sendo fincadas em seu coração.

Deus, seria pedir demais que alguma coisa fizesse sentido dentro dela no meio daquela confusão? Ela não estava acostumada a não saber o que fazer e a sensação era absolutamente agoniante.

Alice simplesmente colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para Bella, a descrença em seu rosto desdenhoso falando por si só.

Bella suspirou, exasperada, virando-se para se afastar de Alice e daquela conversa que não estava ajudando-a em nada.

\- Bella, eu quero que você seja feliz, você entende isso, certo? - sua melhor amiga perguntou, com a voz quase preocupada.

\- Eu _estou_ feliz, Alice. - Bella olhou por cima do ombro, tentando fazer Alice ver a razão - Tenho minha família, tenho a ONG, tenho você... Mesmo que nesse exato momento você esteja sendo muito chata. - Bella bufou, irritada.

Alice teve a cara de pau de rir.

\- Estou muito mais feliz do que jamais fui! - a voz de Bella se tornou veloz, quase sem fôlego, em sua ânsia por tentar convencê-la -Tenho tantas pessoas que me amam e que eu amo de volta! Não preciso de mais nada! - ela argumentou não apenas para sua amiga, mas também para aquela sensação estranha que vinha assombrando-a nos últimos dias, recuando-se a deixá-la em paz.

\- Você não tem tudo o que precisa...- Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha, quase como se estivesse desafiando-a a dizer o que mais ela precisava -E, pelo visto, está com medo de conseguir.

\- Eu não tenho medo... Eu só... Não quero que ele me odeie. E muito menos quero saber que intencionalmente o fiz sofrer. - Bella odiou como sua voz soava mais com um choramingo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Porque, por mais que ela jamais admitiria isso para sua melhor amiga, ela sentia que machucar Edward seria como machucar a si mesma.

\- Ele poderia estar me perseguindo agora, fazendo da minha vida um inferno por tê-lo rejeitado. - Bella concluiu com um suspiro triste - E não me entenda mal, não estou batendo palmas para ele simplesmente por não estar sendo um idiota novamente. Estou dizendo que ele nem sequer ficou bravo comigo. Ele foi sensato e um cavalheiro. Como posso retribuir isso simplesmente pedindo que ele tenha algo meramente físico comigo, especialmente se eu disser que estou fazendo isso para tentar superar a atração que tenho por ele? Como posso fazer isso sabendo perfeitamente que ele sente algo a mais por mim? Que tipo de monstro eu seria? - ela soluçou baixinho, enojada apenas por imaginar - Se fosse a situação aposta e ele me propusesse isso, eu quebraria a cara dele! E, principalmente, Alice, ele é meu amigo! - Bella exclamou, exasperada - Eu não quero magoá-lo! Não quero perdê-lo... Quero dizer...- ela gaguejou nervosamente ao ver um sorriso malicioso surgir no rosto de Alice - Não... Não quero perder a _amizade_ dele. Não vou ser tão egoísta a ponto de usá-lo desse jeito! E se estar com ele fisicamente não funcionar? E se só piorar o que eu estou sentindo? Então, o que eu vou fazer? - ela perguntou, desesperada - Não! Eu não vou arriscar tanto! Vou superar isso sozinha e, em breve, será como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido! - Bella praticamente rugiu, determinada.

\- Oh, é? - Alice conferiu as próprias unhas distraidamente por um momento, antes de falar novamente - E se, mesmo depois de você se afastar dele e lutar com todas as suas forças... E se não passar? - ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos ao perguntar aquilo - O que você vai fazer?-

Aquela pergunta fez Bella gelar, o cenário se formando em sua mente de maneira tão realista que parecia que ela já estava lá... No futuro... Ainda sentindo aquelas coisas estranhas por Edward e tentando seguir com sua vida, fingindo que não havia nada de errado, tendo que conviver com ele e vê-lo todos os dias enquanto tudo o que mais queria era beijá-lo mais uma vez...

Alice tinha razão: o que ela faria?

E a reposta era muito simples e absolutamente assustadora: ela não sabia.

E aquela conclusão a fez ter vontade de sair correndo dali, atordoada.

\- Bem, se ele não forçou você a nada e está agindo normalmente com você desde então... - Alice ponderou, dando de ombros -Relaxe. Apenas vá até ele e peça desculpas por não poder retornar seus sentimentos ... - Alice olhou para ela com um sorriso travesso. - Porque é isso que você quer ... não é?

Bella engoliu em seco – Hã... Eu acho que já está tudo bem por aqui. – ela acenou ao redor, gaguejando – Acho que já posso voltar e dizer a Esme que está tudo bem. – ela sorriu nervosamente e começou a andar em direção à saída – Até mais tarde.

\- Bella...! – Alice a chamou ao longe, frustrada – Uma hora você vai ter que enfrentar isso, sabia? Basta admitir o que você quer. – a cada palavra de sua melhor amiga, ela andou mais rápido até a saída, deixando sua voz para trás, fugindo como se o fogo do inferno estivesse prestes a consumi-la.

Uma vez dentro do táxi, Bella suspirou pesadamente e se recostou no banco de trás, desconsolada. Não estava sendo exagerada quando dissera à Alice que não sabia o que fazer. Era a mais pura verdade. Já faziam dois dias, na verdade desde o momento em que Edward havia lhe dito aquelas três palavras que ela jamais imaginara que ouviria de um homem, especialmente dele, ela havia virado um amontoado de dúvidas e incertezas. Ela também odiava como se sentia covarde por evitá-lo tão intensamente durante aqueles dois dias, mas ela não podia simplesmente ir até ele e dizer o que Alice tinha lhe dito.

Ela sabia que não era capaz de olhar Edward nos olhos e dizer-lhe que nada nunca poderia acontecer entre os dois e que ela sentia muito por não retribuir seus sentimentos. A única coisa que ela não sabia era porque não conseguiria fazer isso. Será que ela tinha medo de perder a amizade dele? Isso era ridículo, porque ele mesmo havia dito que queria permanecer seu amigo independente de qualquer coisa. Mas como ela poderia simplesmente sentar ao lado dele novamente sabendo que havia partido seu coração?

E porque ela sentia seu próprio coração se partindo ao pensar nisso?

Era diferente da sensação de decepcionar ou magoar suas mães ou Alice. Era uma agonia que ardia dentro dela por simplesmente pensar na tristeza dele...A fazia ter vontade de abraçá-lo apenas por imaginar seu rosto abatido, semelhante ao que sentira no dia da tempestade, quando ele lhe contara sobre Elizabeth... O dia de seu primeiro beijo...

Era por isso que ela não chegava a nenhuma solução! Sempre que se propunha a pensar sobre isso, sua mente se perdia por caminhos aleatórios e perturbadores – e, embaraçosamente, também sensuais - que apenas a confundiam e assustavam ainda mais. Quer dizer, afinal, por que ela simplesmente não conseguia dizer a Edward que realmente não retribuía seus sentimentos e que queria que eles continuassem amigos? Porque ela não podia apenas ignorar o que ele dissera e simplesmente agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Com um suspiro exausto, ela fez a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento: deixou novamente seus pensamentos de lado e saiu do táxi assim que ele estacionou na frente do hotel. Mesmo se sentindo ridícula, ela entrou cautelosamente, olhando para todas as direções antes de avançar cautelosamente pelos corredores. Todo aquele pavor irracional de encontrar com Edward a estava deixando louca, mas ela temia profundamente o que poderia acabar dizendo a ele quando finalmente conversassem sobre sua declaração. Justamente porque não sabia o que diria.

Ao entrar no corredor dos quartos e verificar que a área estava totalmente segura, ela bateu suavemente na porta de Esme, querendo lhe avisar que faltava pouco para a estrutura estar completamente pronta.

\- Pode entrar. – ela ouviu a voz suave de sua mãe e fez exatamente o que ela permitira.

Esme estava sentada na porta da cama, com o que parecia ser um álbum de fotografias aberto em seu colo, e sorriu ao vê-la.

\- Olá, querida. - cumprimentando-a, ela deu alguns tapinhas no espaço ao seu lado, sinalizando para Bella sentar-se.

\- Oi, mãe. – Bella sorriu, sentando-se no colchão macio – Eu vim avisar que as cadeiras já estão sendo colocadas e o arco e os vasos já estão no lugar. Agora falta pouco.

\- Isso é uma ótimo notícia. – o rosto de Esme se iluminou – Sabe, ainda mal posso acreditar que isso está verdadeiramente acontecendo. Ainda parece um sonho. – seus olhos se desviaram para o álbum de fotos em seu colo, atraindo a atenção de Bella para lá também – Eu fico olhando essas recordações e pensando... Como eu tinha perdido completamente a esperança de encontrar uma felicidade como essa. – ela suspirou e depois riu um pouco – Eu estava colocando algumas fotos da sua infância nele. Quer olhar comigo?

\- Claro. – ela sorriu– De quê é esse álbum?

\- Algumas da minhas lembranças mais importantes. Assim, sempre que eu estou triste, eu olho ele. – ela contou, voltando para a primeira página.

\- Você estava se sentindo triste hoje? – Bella perguntou, preocupada.

\- Apenas um pouco. Meus pensamentos sempre acabam parando na minha... Em Marie durante alguma parte do dia e tenho percebido que isso não me faz bem. – Esme confessou com um suspiro, tomando-lhe a mão e apertando-a – Mas então peguei meu álbum e comecei a me sentir grata por tudo o que consegui até agora, apesar de todo o que aconteceu. Por exemplo... – ela apontou para a primeira foto em que, numa praia muito semelhante à Ilha Esme, uma garotinha de cabelos cor de caramelo e olhos verdes estava ao lado de uma versão um pouco mais velha e muito mais séria de Bella – Essas somos eu e mamãe no dia do meu aniversário de 06 anos, quando ela comprou San Pedro. Antônio estava tirando a foto. – um sorriso melancólico surgiu em seu rosto –Eu nunca vou conseguir perdoá-la verdadeiramente... Mas ainda sim, é um momento especial para mim.

Ela virou a página para revelar várias fotos que ela sabia serem de duas décadas atrás, já que mostravam os jovens Esme e Carlisle em diversas situações: sentados juntos em uma praia, abraçados, beijando-se em uma noite de luar e, por fim, dançando no que parecia um grande pátio.

\- Minhas amigas do colégio tiraram essas fotos. – Esme riu – Elas sempre me acobertavam para que eu pudesse me encontrar com ele. – ela virou a páginas, mostrando várias fotos dos dois, só que agora separados, mas sempre sorrindo para a câmera – E essas são algumas fotos que tiramos um do outro.

\- Infelizmente não pudemos tirar muitas fotos juntos quando éramos jovens. – ela explicou – Mas eu amo essas com todo o meu coração. E agora... – ela deu um sorriso resplandescente – Vem a sessão do Edward. – ela virou a página e os olhos de Bella se arregalaram de encantamento.

Em uma foto enorme que pegava toda a página do álbum, estava um garotinho de cabelos ruivos e grandes e assustados olhos verdes, olhando para a câmera nervosamente. Ele vestia um pequeno terno cinza-claro e a boa qualidade da foto a permitiu ver que suas bochechas cobertas com pequenas sardas estavam profundamente coradas.

Edward era absolutamente adorável quando era criança.

E agora ele retornara a sua mente novamente... Ótimo.

\- Essa foto foi tirada no dia do meu casamento com Edgar. – Esme explicou com um sorriso doce – Ele ainda estava um pouco inseguro sobre mim naquela época, mas eu já estava encantada por esse pequeno príncipe. – ela deu uma risadinha, acariciando a bochecha da foto quase como se fosse a criança de verdade – No minuto em que o vi pela primeira vez, eu sabia que seria a mãe dele. E agradeço aos céus todos os dias por ter tornado ele meu segundo bebê. Pude dar a ele todo o amor que gostaria de ter dado a você.Não sei como teria sobrevivido àquela época se ele não estivesse ao meu lado. – ela suspirou.

\- Me mostre mais. – Bella pediu, tanto porque queria tirar aquela expressão sombria do rosto da mãe, como também, por mais que aquilo a fizesse se sentir uma boba, porque queria ver mais da infância de Edward.

\- Sim, claro. – Esme balançou a cabeça suavemente, parecendo querer retirar aquele pensamento da cabeça, e virou novamente a página. Havia diversas fotos de Edward em idades entre os 07 e os 12 anos, em todas elas ele usava óculos e parecia sempre tímido quando olhava diretamente para a câmera, mas risonho e feliz quando se tratava de uma imagem que parecia mais espontânea.

As próximas páginas estavam recheadas de fotos dele: em apresentações escolares, festas de aniversário, brincando com os amigos ou simplesmente olhando nervosamente para a câmera, ele sempre parecia um garoto fofo e doce. Já as páginas seguintes eram dedicadas à sua adolescência, o que significava que ela o viu de aparelho e parecendo desconfortável em sua óbvia fase de crescimento. Ela teve que segurar o riso ao ver uma foto em que ele devia ter cerca de 15 anos e seus cabelos estavam longos, tocando em seus ombros, em uma espécie de _mullet_ muito bagunçado.

\- Ele já teve cabelos longos? – ela não pôde resistir a comentar, tentando disfarçar o ronco da gargalhada.

\- Sim. – Esme fez um beicinho – Ele ficava muito bonito. Não sei porque ele abandonou aquele penteado tão rápido.

_Só uma mãe pensaria isso desse penteado_, ela pensou, à beira de uma crise de risos. Mordendo forte a parte de dentro das bochechas para não gargalhar, Bella virou a página ela mesma, se deparando com fotos que mostravam-no na época da faculdade, já parecendo o Edward que ela conhecia, com a figura alta e imponente bem desenvolvida, mas ainda sim com uma expressão suave e simpática.

Foi durante as próximas viradas de páginas que seus olhos não puderam evitar de cair em uma foto em que o jovem Edward, com um enorme e eufórico sorriso, estava ao lado de uma mulher que era simplesmente linda. Não havia outra palavra para descrevê-la que não essa. Seus longos e ondulados cabelos ruivos desciam até sua cintura em uma cascata. Sua pele era clara e os olhos azuis eram límpidos como o céu em um dia de verão. Sua maquiagem acentuada os traços do rosto e os lábios cheios. Ela tinha um sorriso misterioso e uma expressão serena, que a fez lembrar das modelos das revistas de moda de Alice.

E ela não precisava de uma segunda pista para saber que aquela era Victoria.

\- Oh. – Esme grunhiu suavemente e seu rosto, até então amoroso e maternal, tornasse cheio de ódio – Eu achei que tinha arrancado essa foto daqui. Tenho outras dele sozinho no dia da graduação...

\- Ele conheceu Victoria antes de terminar a faculdade?– ela perguntou, tentando ignorar o aperto em seu estômago ao constatar o quão estonteante ela era.

Que mal lhe fazia a ex-namorada de Edward ser linda? Não fazia sentido aquele mal-estar em seu peito por conta disso... E porque será que nada mais estava fazendo sentido ultimamente?

\- Eles se conheciam de vista e começaram a sair nessa época. Edward até mesmo comprou uma senha para ela ir na formatura... – Esme revirou os olhos - Ele a pediu em namoro mais ou menos depois de um mês que essa foto foi tirada. – ela resmungou, irritada, então parou repentinamente, parecendo ter se dado conta de algo – Espere, você sabe quem ela é?

\- Edward me contou sobre Victoria e que eles começaram um relacionamento depois de que ele saiu da faculdade. – ela admitiu, um pouco envergonhada – Como ele parece mais novo nessa foto, eu achei que provavelmente era ela.

\- Edward contou a você sobre Victoria... – ela sussurrou, pasma.

\- Algum problema? – Bella perguntou, preocupada.

\- Não, não... É só que Edward odeia falar sobre essa história... – ela a fitou intensamente, os olhos arregalados brilhando com absoluta surpresa e... deleite? Bella não conseguia entender o porquê da alegria imensa que via ali. – Me pegou de surpresa vocês dois terem conversado sobre isso. Eu sabia que estavam começando a se entender, mas não sabia que já estavam tão próximos. – ela deu um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Ele realmente mudou. E você tinha razão... Nós temos muito em comum. – Bella admitiu nervosamente, torcendo que sua mãe não percebesse o rosa que começava a colorir suas bochechas ou o arrepio que fez os pelos de seu braço se erguerem, junto à batida de seu coração acelerado - Mas, enfim... Eu gostaria de ver o resto do álbum. – Inquieta, Bella forçou um sorriso e virou a página ela mesma novamente, ansiosa para mudar de assunto.

Esme a avaliou, impassível, por um minuto, com uma expressão ilegível que Bella nunca vira em seu rosto. Então, por fim, sua mãe deu um sorriso bondoso e compreensivo e voltou sua atenção para as fotos mais uma vez.

\- Nessa foto, nós dois estamos na primeira festa que eu dei para comemorar que ele assumiu a empresa.

Bella observou a foto que ela apontava e percebeu imediatamente que chamar aquilo de festa era um insulto, já que o cenário que os rodeava seria mais apropriadamente descrito como um baile. Em um lindo e cintilante vestido prateado, Esme parecia exatamente a mesma, sorrindo doce e orgulhosamente para o filho. Contudo, o Edward cujo braço estava em sua cintura e sorria forçadamente para a câmera não era o mesmo que atualmente estava fazendo-a sentir-se desnorteada. O homem na foto era o velho e odioso Edward, com as feições duras e o olhar frio. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não o via daquele jeito que quase havia esquecido o quão austero e ameaçador ele parecia com aquela postura.

Nas fotos que se seguiram, ele continuava o mesmo: em grandes salões suntuosos acompanhando e dançando com Esme, ele estava congelado na postura do Grinch que ela conhecera há tempos atrás. Era engraçado como as coisas haviam mudado tão radicalmente que aquilo tudo parecia ter acontecido há anos e não apenas alguns meses.

Passando mais uma página de fotos do velho e rabugento Edward, ela se deparou com uma página repleta de fotos de sua infância, o que a fez rir.

\- Suas mães me deram essas. – Esme contou, sorridente –Eu queria ter fotos suas dos momentos que perdi, para me sentir mais perto de você. – ela suspirou e virou mais algumas páginas – E aqui estão as que tirei desde que nos reencontramos.

Com um sorriso doce, Bella observou as fotos de si mesma sozinha e das duas juntas: com sua família naquele primeiro almoço, antes de Carlisle aparecer; nos jardins do Solar Masen; com Panqueca e seus sobrinhos; cantando na festa do karaokê; na inauguração e nos eventos da ONG e, finalmente, algumas delas duas em San Pedro. O álbum se encerava com uma foto dela abraçada a Carlisle e Esme, tirada logo depois do dia em que eles se reconciliaram.

\- Obrigado por ter me mostrado isso. – Bella a abraçou pelos ombros – E você tinha razão: me alegrou muito ver essas fotos.

Esme a abraçou de volta enquanto suspirava – São lembranças que eu sempre vou guardar com carinho. As coisas tem se tornado difíceis ultimamente e olhar para essas fotos e ver esses momentos felizes me incentivam a seguir em frente, na esperança de conseguir mais momentos felizes com todos vocês.

\- E, em breve, as fotos do casamento estarão aí.

\- Com certeza. – Esme concordou –Aliás, querida, sobre isso...

Uma batida suave na porta soou apenas um segundo antes dela ser aberta e Edward aparecer, começando a falar algo, mas parando ao notar Bella congelaram no lugar por um segundo, os olhares travados, até que Esme se aproximou e puxou Edward para dentro do quarto.

\- Que bom que você veio, querido. – Esme sorriu, trazendo-o para perto de Bella – Há algo que eu quero dizer.

\- Oh, bem... – Bella murmurou, completamente corada pela intensidade do olhar de Edward sobre ela e do olhar que ela sabia que estava dirigindo a ele. – Eu vou deixar você a sós, então.

\- Não, filha. – Esme pediu –O que eu quero dizer tem haver exatamente com vocês dois. Na verdade... Eu queria pedir uma coisa.

\- É claro, mãe. – os dois disseram em uníssono, fazendo-a sorrir brilhantemente.

\- Eu estou realmente feliz em finalmente saber a verdade sobre Antônio e que nós tenhamos a oportunidade de finalmente construir um relacionamento de pai e filha, sem mentiras. Mas, por mais que ele tenha me criado e eu seja muito grata a ele e o ame muito também... Não me pareceu certo que ele me levasse até o altar e e me entregasse à Carlisle... Na verdade, eu gostaria que vocês dois me levassem. Meus dois filhos, as razões da minha existência... Segurando cada um em um braço meu e me levando até o homem que eu amo. – ela deu um sorriso tímido – Vocês aceitariam?

\- Oh, mamãe... – Bella chorou ao vê-la falar aquilo com tanto amor – É claro que eu aceito. – ela correu para abraçar Esme.

\- E eu também, mãe. – Edward afirmou, aproximando-se das duas e beijando suavemente a atesta de Esme – Nada me faria mais feliz. Ou orgulhoso.

\- Meus dois bebês... – Esme sussurrou, puxando-os para um grande abraço, digno de uma mamãe ursa – Eu amo tanto vocês...E fico tão feliz que tenham finalmente começado a se dar bem. – ela riu, acariciando o rosto de ambos, alheia ao constrangimento dos dois diante daquela frase – Assim seremos realmente uma família.

\- Oh, eu tenho que falar com Carlisle sobre o vestido de noiva da mãe dele! – Esme exclamou ao se lembrar – Eu prometi a ela que o usaria, mas Alice disse que ainda precisaria fazer alguns ajustes antes do grande dia! Eu encontro com vocês lá embaixo para o jantar, está bem? – ela beijou as bochechas dos dois – Obrigado de novo por terem aceitado. Amo vocês. – ela sorriu amorosamente antes de sair pela porta.

Uma vez sozinha com Edward no quarto, Bella tentou, de maneira infrutífera, controlar a ansiedade e o nervosismo que cresciam dentro dela. Paralisada em sua tentativa de permanecer calma, ela acabou esquecendo que eles estavam em um profundo e estranho silêncio, até que Edward falou novamente.

\- Bem... – ele sussurrou, inseguro – Eu acho que vou dar uma olhada se está tudo bem com as reservas dos convidados, já que eles chegam amanhã...

Ele começou a se virar, até que Bella relembrou de algo que precisava falar com ele.

\- Edward... – ela o chamou suavemente, parando-o – Espere.

\- Sim? – ele se virou para ela, cauteloso, mas ainda sim esperançoso.

\- Eu... – ela engoliu em seco – Eu queria agradecer você... Pelo que você fez sobre o salão. Eu vi hoje o quanto teve que pagar por aquele espaço.

\- O quê? – ele engasgou – Pedi que eles não contassem.

\- E não contaram... Pelo menos não exatamente. – ela explicou – Eu apenas vi a papelada com os valores totais... Eu fiz algumas perguntas e me disseram sobre as taxas extras que você teve que pagar. Edward... – ela se aproximou dele – Foi muito dinheiro, mas... Eu queria agradecer por ter feito isso pelo casamento da mamãe. Eu espero que algum dia possamos retribuir você de alguma maneira...

\- Não há o que retribuir. – ele a interrompeu rápida e gentilmente, com um sorriso carinhoso – E nem o que agradecer. Eu posso pagar essa quantia, então não se preocupe. Além do mais, eu não poderia deixar que uma simples quantia de dinheiro prejudicasse o casamento de Esme. – ele deu de ombros, seu olhar suave pousando no dela – E... Eu não permitiria que você continuasse tão triste daquele jeito, quando eu poderia ajudar com algo tão simples.

Ela arfou, os olhos se arregalando diante do que ele havia dito. _Ele realmente fez isso por mim também?_

\- Bella... – ele buscou seus olhos novamente – Eu sei que perturbei você com o que eu disse naquele dia. Eu não deveria ter me declarado. – ele suspirou pesarosamente –Sinto muito por ter deixado você tão desconfortável. De verdade, Eu gostaria que você pudesse tentar fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. Sei perfeitamente que você não me vê desse jeito e eu odiaria perder a amizade que temos. Você significa muito para mim... Não apenas como... alguém pelo que eu sinto... O que eu sinto... – ele parecia estar lutando com as palavras – Mas também como uma grande amiga. Por favor, eu não quero que se afaste de mim por causa disso. Prometo que nunca mais falo sobre aquilo com você novamente e nem criarei qualquer esperança ou cobrarei você de nada, se é disso que tem medo. Apenas... Por favor, não me odeie de novo. – implorou suavemente, os olhos verdes cheios de tristeza.

_Eu gosto de você apenas como amigo. Tudo vai voltar ao normal. _

Por que aquelas palavras simplesmente não conseguiam sair da garganta dela? Nunca poderia acontecer nada entre os dois. Ele era o enteado de Esme. O que sua mãe pensaria se soubesse que eles estavam se beijando e... Tendo algo mais? Ela sempre falava que eles eram uma família... O que significava que ela provavelmente ficaria magoada e escandalizada em ver seus dois filhos como um casal. E ela não queria perder a amizade dele também. Ele era seu reforço: gentil, engraçado, inteligente e alguém com quem ela podia sempre contar. Ela precisava concordar com o que ele estava dizendo e concretizá-los como apenas amigos de uma vez por todas e para sempre, para que o beijo fosse esquecido e tudo pudesse voltar ao normal. Era necessário. Era inevitável. Era o certo a se fazer... Era isso o que ela queria...

Não era?

Então porque parecia tão errado dizer para ele que estava tudo bem entre os dois? Que ela não sentia nada e que eles sempre seriam apenas amigos? Que ela não o retribuía?

Sem resposta para aquelas pergunta, ela decidiu ser apenas honesta com ele.

\- Eu não odeio você, Edward. – ela afirmou sinceramente – Eu apenas... Fui pega de surpresa. Uma surpresa imensa. Não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir então... Eu apenas me afastei, para evitar dizer algo idiota. – ela mordeu o lábio –Me desculpe por isso. Prometo parar de evitar você. Foi uma atitude estúpida da minha parte.

\- Não. Eu não deveria ter jogado aquilo em você daquela maneira. – ele sorriu, apologético – Fui egoísta por achar que eu tinha algum direito de dizer aquilo à você. E peço desculpas. Espero realmente que possamos voltar a ser amigos.

\- Nunca deixamos de ser. – ela corrigiu rapidamente.

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos que lhe roubava o fôlego diante de sua declaração. Por um minuto, ele se aproximou dela com um olhar sonhador e voraz, que a fez ficar esperançosa e ansiosa... Ela não sabia exatamente pelo quê, mas muito esperançosa. Todavia, ele pareceu se arrepender do que estava prestes a fazer e desfez o passo que havia avançado, voltando a estar a uma distância segura e respeitosa dela, antes de sorrir.

\- Obrigado, Bella. E eu também prometo que vou tentar conter e superar meus sentimentos. – ele afirmou, decidido – Nunca mais vou incomodar você com nada sobre isso. Agora, eu realmente tenho que conferir aquelas reservas... – ele riu suavemente – Nos vemos no jantar, sim? – ele assentiu para ela com um sorriso gentil, antes de também se retirar do quarto, deixando-a sozinha.

Sozinha com aquela sensação insistente de mágoa que se apoderara dela quando ele dissera que tentaria superar seus sentimentos por ela. O que era ridículo, porque não havia sentido em se sentir assim quando era óbvio que nada nunca aconteceria entre os dois. A única resposta que poderia haver para os sentimentos dele era um "não". Não havia sequer porque pensar no que aconteceria se ela retribuísse os sentimentos dele.

Uma pena que agora ela estava fantasiando sobre o que aconteceria se dissesse sim.


	23. Capítulo 22 - The Name Of The Game

**Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de desejar um feliz ano novo para todos vocês. Que 2020 seja um ano muito feliz e cheio de esperança! Estamos muito perto do final da história agora (Faltam apenas mais dois capítulos e o epílogo, se tudo der certo) e eu não poderia estar mais feliz com o **_**feedback**_** de vocês até agora. Por isso, muito obrigado e que esse novo ano seja ótimo para todos nós!**

**Playlist: The Name Of The Game – ABBA**

**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**PS: Essa fanfic também estava sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, não é uma cópia. Eu mesma a estou publicando, ao mesmo tempo, em dois lugares diferentes.**

A Herdeira

Capítulo 22 – The Name Of the Game

Ela tinha dito a ele que tudo voltaria ao normal.

Mas ela não podia ter mentido mais.

Quer dizer, externamente, as coisas voltaram ao normal, na medida do possível. Ela e Edward tinham voltado a conversar quase que normalmente, se fosse excluído o fato de que seu coração insistia em disparar sempre que estava perto dele. Mas Deus sabia como ela estava se esforçando para que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Eles até mesmo estavam conversando sobre livros, filmes e séries novamente e, quando Emmett aparecera dois dias atrás com um videogame que comprara na promoção, ela havia se divertido horrores jogando com ele. E agora, faltando apenas um dia para o casamento, ela estava esperando por ele para que pudessem ir juntos para a cidade buscar o presente de casamento que eles haviam comprado juntos, por ideia de Edward, para Esme: uma pulseira de prata, com algumas jóias incrustadas, escrito "Amamos você, mãe.".

Tudo estava absolutamente normal entre eles.

Normal se ela excluísse também o fato de que, nas últimas quatro noites, ela tinha começado a sonhar com ele. Com seu sorriso, com seus olhos, com seu rosto, com seus beijos... E, por mais embaraçoso que fosse para ela admitir... Também com seu corpo. A verdade era que seu esforço em fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal não surtira efeito nenhum na palpitação de seu coração sempre que o via, ou em seus pensamentos inadequados sobre ele, ou nas fantasias tolas de como seria se eles fossem um casal. Ela permanecia se sentindo estranha, ansiosa e absolutamente perdida.

E ainda não conseguira colocar em palavras, nem para si mesma, que nada nunca aconteceria entre eles, mesmo que isso parecesse absolutamente claro para Edward, que nunca mais tentara se aproximar dela fisicamente e a tratava de maneira absolutamente respeitosa. E ela não estava se sentindo nem um pouco decepcionada com isso. Não, nem um pouco.

_Sim, claro. Continue dizendo isso a si mesma até acreditar, garota. _Ela quase podia ouvir a voz de Alice em sua cabeça, desdenhando dela.

\- Parece que alguém está sonhando acordada.

Com um suave sobressalto, Bella desviou os olhos da janela, virando-se surpresa para encontrar Antônio parado atrás dela, observando-a atentamente, mas ainda sim com uma expressão serena e carinhosa. Balançando a cabeça para dispersar os pensamentos que a atormentavam, ela tentou sorrir de volta, mas sentiu que seu rosto formou algo que poderia ser considerado mais uma careta forçada do que um sorriso. E, é claro, isso não passou despercebido a Antônio, que foi se sentar ao lado dela no sofá do saguão do hotel.

\- Está um belo dia hoje. – ele comentou casualmente enquanto olhava para o mar através da grande janela de vidro bem ao lado do sofá – Vai dar um passeio?

\- Quase, na verdade. – ela mordeu a parte de dentro da bochecha, tentando não parecer nervosa – Estou esperando Edward. Vamos até a cidade buscar uma coisa para o casamento.

\- Oh... – Antônio acrescentou vagamente, virando lentamente a cabeça para ela, novamente avaliando-a. Sob o escrutínio das íris verdes, Bella se remexeu inquieta, preocupada que ele pudesse estar lendo em seu rosto a confusão interior que ela vinha tentando esconder nos últimos dias.

\- Você e Esme vão sair para passear de novo hoje? – ela perguntou, tentando desviar a atenção dele para outra coisa.

Antônio estreitou um pouco os olhos, provavelmente adivinhando o porquê de sua pergunta, mas logo a expressão em seu rosto se suavizou e ele recostou-se no sofá.

\- Não hoje, ela está fazendo a prova do vestido de noiva com a mãe de Carlisle. – Bella não pôde deixar de perceber como ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ceticamente, provavelmente por saber que ela sabia perfeitamente desse fato – Então eu pensei em andar um pouco sozinho... E pensar.

\- Isso é bom... – ela mordeu o lábio – E como você tem se sentido? Não temos conversado muito desde que... Bem, desde aquele último dia em San Pedro.

\- Estou muito bem, na verdade. – ele sorriu minimamente – É ótimo ter Esme finalmente me chamando de pai e sabendo toda a verdade. Esse foi meu sonho pelos últimos quarenta anos e agora finalmente não há mais mentiras entre nós. Somos finalmente uma família. – Antônio acrescentou orgulhosamente, mas era difícil não notar o tom sombrio que permeava o fundo daquela afirmação.

\- Você ainda pensa nela, não é? – ela arriscou perguntar, enquanto torcia os dedos nervosamente em seu colo, com medo de qual seria a reação dele. Porém, como sempre, Antônio – ela se perguntava quanto tempo mais iria se passar até que ela se acostumasse a chamá-lo de _seu avô_ – não foi nada mais do que calmo e contido.

\- Eu gostaria de não pensar, mas é mais forte do que eu. – ele disse seriamente – Gostaria também de dizer para você e para Esme que ela já não ocupa mais meus pensamentos, mas também prometi que não haveria mais mentiras entre nós. Sei que parece ridículo, mas minha mente não consegue evitar de me levar de volta para ela. Não importa o que eu faça, sempre parece haver alguma coisa que me faça lembrar dela.

Engolindo em seco, Bella desviou o olhar para o chão, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava perturbada por aquela descrição, não apenas por conta da situação pela qual Antônio estava passando, mas também porque era a perfeita definição do que vinha atormentando-a desde aquele beijo fatídico...

\- Mas você vai superar... – ela afirmou ansiosamente, sem saber exatamente para quem – Um dia vai parar de pensar nela e sua vida vai voltar a ser o que era antes dela aparecer. Logo você vai parar de sentir essa... Atração. – ela parou finalmente, se sentindo estúpida por estar dizendo aquelas coisas para Antônio.

Contudo, ele não pareceu afetado por seu discurso sem aparente nexo. Na verdade, ele balançou a cabeça suavemente e voltou a avaliá-la com cuidado e gentileza. Por fim, deu um sorriso carinhoso e acrescentou.

\- Eu agradeço por me dizer isso, Bella. Todos os dias uma parte de mim fica triste pelo que eu sentia por aquela mulher ter se transformado nessa coisa terrivelmente destrutiva. – ele fitou distraidamente as ondas do mar se quebrando do lado de fora do hotel – Antes, era sublime. Ou pelo menos era como eu me sentia. - ele desdenhou suavemente - Ela me fazia feliz e cada sorriso dela era como o maior presente que eu poderia ganhar. Sua companhia era a melhor parte do meu dia e eu ansiava por sua presença e seu toque como um homem faminto... Mesmo sabendo que ela nunca ficaria comigo, eu ainda assim tinha esperança de que o que ela sentia por mim fosse tão forte quanto o que eu sentia por ela... E que, talvez, um dia, ela decidisse que isso valia mais do que um sobrenome.

\- Você realmente a amava, não é? – Bella perguntou tristemente.

\- Sim. Infelizmente, uma parte minha ainda ama. – ele revelou em um tom de voz vazio, fitando o teto sem realmente vê-lo – Mas acabou se tornando algo muito diferente de amor. Amor não é sobre manipulação, mentiras e obsessão. Durante anos, achei que tínhamos ido longe demais para voltar atrás e desfazer as coisas horríveis que fizemos. Longe demais até mesmo para nos separarmos ou para termos um relacionamento de verdade. No final, me conformei que aquilo seria o máximo que poderíamos ter: um caso secreto cercado de mentiras. – os olhos verdes pousaram sobre ela e a expressão atormentada do senhor se converteu em um pequeno sorriso doce – Mas, vendo Esme e Carlisle, vendo você e sua família... Finalmente entendi o que é o amor. É aquilo que senti por minha filha todos esses anos, mas que meu sentimento cego por Marie me impediu de expressar totalmente. É aquilo que eu até mesmo sentia por ela, mas que suas manipulações me fizeram pensar que jamais poderíamos ser nada além de seu segredinho sujo. Sou grato por ter aprendido isso, Bella. – a expressão cálida e pacífica o fez parecer até mesmo mais jovem – Sou grato por ter sido capaz de voltar atrás.

\- Eu fico feliz também. – ela sorriu para ele – Apesar de tudo, você merece ser amado também. Merece saber o que é amar e ser amado de volta.

\- Essa família está me mostrando o que é isso. É simplesmente maravilhoso. – ele suspirou, o tom sombrio de antes agora simplesmente dissipado – Meu único arrependimento é não ter me permitido fazer isso desde o início. – ele virou a cabeça para ela casualmente – Tive muito medo, quando era mais jovem, de que meu amor não fosse suficiente, tanto para Marie quanto para minha filha. Que acabássemos enfrentando problemas que as fizessem se arrepender de terem me escolhido. Mas agora eu aprendi a verdade, mesmo que tão tarde: os problemas não fariam diferença se tivéssemos uns aos outros. Mas Marie não queria enfrentar os problemas comigo. Ela vai nossos sentimentos como um problema e, com o tempo, me convenceu disso também e me fez privar a minha filha de saber que eu era seu pai. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa diferente, seria isso: eu teria arriscado. – ele sorriu para ela – Teria me permitido simplesmente ouvir o coração e lutado para ser feliz.

\- Isso é ótimo. – Bella não pôde evitar sorrir nervosamente, enquanto as palavras intensas dele faziam algo dentro de seu peito se revirar intensa e desconfortavelmente – Mas eu entendo o seu medo. Sentimentos são confusos... E irracionais. E tudo relacionado a eles parece tão imprevisível. É tão difícil simplesmente mergulhar em uma coisa sem saber o que está por vir, arriscar sem ter certeza de que tudo vai dar certo... Até mesmo entender o porquê de estar sentindo alguma coisa é tão malditamente complicado e... – ela mordeu a língua abruptamente quando se deu conta de que já não estava mais falando exatamente sobre o assunto da conversa de Antônio.

\- Sim, o amor é imprevisível. – Antônio concordou, sorrindo compreensivamente – E o medo do desconhecido pode ser tão forte que faz parecer que vale mais a pena deixar as coisas como estão: intocadas e até mesmo erradas, mas ainda sim concretas e previsíveis. Sei como é esse sentimento. Ele permaneceu comigo por décadas. E foi uma das coisas que me incentivou a mentir. – ele suspirou pesarosamente – Sim, sentimentos são complicados. Mas tentar fugir deles geralmente causam dores maiores. Enfrentá-los é a melhor maneira. Aprendi isso com você. Com sua força de vontade. – ele sorriu brilhantemente – Então não tenha medo de aceitar o que sente, Bella. Você sabe o que é amar de verdade, diferente de mim quando tinha sua idade. Teve ótimos exemplos e é uma moça inteligente e gentil. Assim que se permitir olhar verdadeiramente para os seus sentimentos, vai saber se é amor ou não.

Pasma e corando até a raiz dos cabelos, Bella estava pronta para gaguejar uma negativa enfática de que não estava sentindo absolutamente nada por ninguém e repreendê-lo por achar isso – enquanto uma parte dela estava profundamente envergonhada e fortificada por Antônio ter percebido seus sentimentos conflituosos para com Edward e rezava para que ele não tivesse mencionado nada para Esme – quando passos pesados chamaram a atenção dos dois.

Edward parou ao lado do sofá, sua testa se franzindo suavemente em pura preocupação quando ele notou a expressão perturbada de Bella – Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

\- Não, não. – Bella negou apressadamente, ansiosa para fugir daquela conversa em que estava acabando por dizer muito mais do que gostaria... Mesmo que isso significasse correr para o lado de Edward, onde certamente seus pensamentos encontrariam um solo fértil para florescer contra sua vontade.

\- Desejo um bom passeio para vocês. – Antônio sorriu tranquilamente, como se não tivesse acabado de lhe revelar que sabia que ela estava se sentindo atraída por Edward – Tenho certeza de que vão se divertir muito.

Bella sentiu até mesmo as pontas de suas orelhas queimarem de vergonha pelo duplo sentido implícito nas palavras dele e, com um cumprimento vago, ela acompanhou Edward até o táxi que ele havia chamado, tendo que se esforçar muito para se impedir de simplesmente correr como uma covarde para longe de Antônio, antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa que a fizesse pensar que amor tinha algo a ver com aquele emaranhado confuso de sentimentos que Edward despertava nela.

Porque não tinha absolutamente nada a ver. Era apenas uma atração muito intensa. Algo perfeitamente normal entre dois jovens. Mas isso não significava que ela ia ceder ao desejo de beijá-lo ou tocá-lo novamente. Porque com certeza ela não ia.

\- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou gentilmente quando o táxi começou a andar, os olhos verdes tão cálidos e intensos que ela sentiu seu estômago apertar por conta do desejo de colar-se ao peito másculo e desfrutar novamente de estar envolvida por seus braços fortes, moldando os lábios nos dele...

_Droga, seria tão mais fácil se você não fosse tão malditamente bonito..._ Ela o repreendeu em sua cabeça, tentando afastar-se dele o mais discretamente possível, colocando o máximo de distância entre eles que o banco permitia, rezando para que ele não a interpretasse mal. Não era que ela não quisesse ficar perto dele.

Mas ela precisava urgentemente se impedir de ficar perto _demais_.

\- Emmett está viciado naquele videogame. – ela comentou casualmente, tentando levar seus próprios pensamentos para outro lugar que não fosse o homem perigosamente atraente ao seu lado – Acho que ele comprou muito mais para ser seu próprio presente de Natal do que das crianças.

E assim, como sempre, tão fácil quanto respirar, eles embarcaram em uma conversa interessante e amigável, enquanto percorriam todo o caminho até a joalheria. Contudo, indo contra suas esperanças, Bella não conseguiu desviar suas atenções dele. Porque a cada palavra trocada, cada sorriso dado e cada risada provocada, ela sentia vontade de aproximar-se mais dele e não apenas sexualmente. Parecia tão certo encostar nele enquanto conversavam ou encostar sua cabeça em seu ombro para descansar ou até mesmo passar os dedos entre seus cabelos rebeldes...

Deus, ela estava ficando completamente louca.

\- Obrigado de novo por ter dado essa ideia. – ela mencionou quando ele abriu a porta do táxi para que ela pudesse sair, querendo novamente conversar para se distrair, apesar de já ter percebido que aquela era uma péssima estratégia - Aliás, tem certeza de que aquelas pedras realmente valem só o que me falou, não é? – ela questionou, ainda desconfiada que, mesmo com aquelas quatro pedras cintilantes, a quantia que ele havia dito que ela pagaria – a metade do total – fosse consideravelmente menor do que ela imaginaria.

\- Eu já expliquei que não são diamantes. – ele riu de sua desconfiança – Eu sabia que daria um valor muito mais alto do que você poderia pagar, então pedi que colocassem águas-marinhas lapidadas. Esme as adora. E... – ele parou um segundo para olhá-la no fundo dos olhos, parecendo um pouco magoado – Eu não mentiria para você, Bella.

E lá estava aquela sensação de novo. Era uma mistura de doçura e ânsia e desejo e inquietude e muitas outras coisas que a estavam deixando louca, porque ela nem ao menos sabia nomear o que era. Mas sabia qual era a origem: ele.

Em um esforço de afastar aquelas sensações, ela continuou a conversa por todo o caminho até a joalheria. - Eu tenho certeza que Esme vai amar.

\- Eu realmente espero. – Edward sorriu – Quero vê-la feliz. Acho que nunca vou conseguir pedir desculpas a ela o suficiente por ter tentado separá-la de Carlisle. Ele é um bom homem e a faz feliz.

\- Eu tenho certeza que o fato de você pensar assim já a faz mais do que feliz. – Bella pontuou – Ela sempre me falava do quanto você era gentil e maravilhoso e que não agia daquele jeito terrível normalmente. Agora isso é verdade. Acho que é o melhor pedido de desculpas que se pode dar a uma mãe: ser um filho de quem ela possa se orgulhar.

Ele respirou fundo com um sorriso doce no rosto e os olhos fechados, parecendo querer absorver o que ela tinha dito. Quando ele a fitou novamente, ela viu nas íris verdes uma gratidão tão grande que a fez corar, apesar da expressão tranquila e alegre dele lhe trazer grande alegria também. Novamente envergonhada e inquieta com aquele sentimento não identificado que lhe preenchia, ela se virou novamente para olhar a fachada refinada da joalheria, absolutamente perturbada.

\- Vamos logo, antes que Esme desconfie do porquê viemos aqui. – ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

\- Tenho certeza de que Alice vai mantê-la ocupada com a última prova do vestido. – Edward a tranquilizou, entre risadas, enquanto abria a porta para eles – E acalmar o choro de emoção da mãe de Carlisle também vai levar algum tempo.

\- Ei, ela está emocionada. – Bella defendeu a avó com uma falsa revolta – Ela sempre quis ter uma filha e Esme estar usando o vestido dela é um sonho virando realidade.

\- Eu sei. E eu até já providenciei um carregamento de lenços de papel exclusivamente para ela.

Bella mostrou a língua para sua brincadeira enquanto os dois paravam na frente do amplo balcão da joalheria. Antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, uma mulher, alta, loira e magra, apareceu por uma porta lateral, vindo até eles com uma expressão azeda, até que avistou Edward. Após medi-lo rapidamente de cima a baixo, seu sorriso se abriu amplamente e seu rosto se tornou lascivo e sedutor.

\- Olá. – era óbvio que ela estava cumprimentando apenas Edward. – Em que posso ajudar?

Era como reviver aquele dia no avião, só que com a adição negativa da pressão desconfortável em seu estômago ao ver a mulher flertar com Edward tão descaradamente, como se ela não estivesse ali... Mas, de novo, qual a diferença dela estar ali ou não? Eles não eram nada um do outro e Edward tinha o direito de receber quantas cantadas de mulheres bonitas ele quisesse. Mesmo que aquilo inexplicavelmente a incomodasse...

Será que se ela batesse a cabeça com força naquele balcão os pensamentos começariam a fazer sentido em sua mente?

\- Viemos buscar uma encomenda. – ele deu a nota fiscal para a atendente, com a voz e a expressão vazia – É uma pulseira.

\- Oh, sim, claro. – a moça sorriu galanteadoramente – Se o senhor puder me acompanhar até lá dentro...

\- Sim, claro. - ele dirigiu um sorriso doce para Bella - Vamos lá. Espero que goste do resultado...

\- Oh, perdão... – a atendente amuou prontamente, ficando rapidamente entre os dois e a porta – Mas não posso permitir que duas pessoas entrem em nosso estoque. Apenas o senhor pode me acompanhar.

\- Não há porque apenas eu entrar lá com você. - Edward retrucou friamente - Basta trazer a jóia para cá.

\- São normas da empresa não levar as jóias para o lado de fora se já não estiverem aprovadas e completamente pagas, senhor. Infelizmente não posso abrir uma exceção para você e sua... – ela lançou para Bella uma expressão venenosa – Namorada?

\- Não estamos relacionados. – ele explicou ainda mais friamente, mesmo que isso tenha feito a expressão da atendente se iluminar – Mas somos ambos compradores do produto e temos o direito de vê-lo.

\- É claro, senhor. – a atendente sorriu, o ânimo aparentemente renovado por saber que eles não estavam juntos – Mas já tivemos experiências ruins com assaltos e roubos que nos fizeram estabelecer essa regra. Levaria horas para ligar para o meu gerente e emitir uma nota que abrisse uma exceção para você dois. O máximo que posso fazer é pedir que um de vocês vá até o nosso cofre nos fundos da loja, avalie o produto com a supervisão adequada e depois eu volte e acompanhe o outro.

\- Então acho melhor ligar para o seu gerente e dizer que nenhum de nós dois é um ladrão ou... – ele começou a rosnar, irritado, mas Bella o parou.

\- Não, Edward. – ela suspirou – Essas duas coisas vão demorar muito. É melhor você entrar com ela e ver se a pulseira ficou como queríamos. – ela não pode deixar de fazer uma careta ao concordar com a atendente – Se demoramos muito aqui, pode ser que Esme desconfie e não queremos estragar a surpresa.

\- Mas, Bella... – ele tentou argumentar.

\- Eu compro aquele café que estávamos falando no carro enquanto isso, está bem? – ela sorriu, querendo mostrar uma tranquilidade que não estava sentindo ao perceber, de canto de olho, que a atendente mordia o lábio enquanto continuava a medir Edward – Além do mais, você entende muito mais do gosto de Esme para jóias do que eu. A minha opinião não seria útil.

\- Realmente, insistir em vocês dois entrarem juntos no estoque só vai levar mais tempo. – a atendente ronronou – O senhor devia fazer como ela diz e vir comigo.

\- Eu não concordo com isso, Bella. – Edward discordou, ignorando completamente a atendente – É seu presente também, deveria ver se gosta dele.

\- Eu sei que vou gostar. Confio em você. - ela sorriu docemente, mas então parou, percebendo que aquele não era o tipo de sorriso que uma amiga dirigiria a um amigo. – Hã, v-você deveria ir... – ela apontou para a porta do outro lado do balcão – Vai ser mais rápido assim. Sabe que Esme já ficou desconfiada de eu não estar na última prova do vestido, então vamos tentar voltar logo... – ela tagarelou, inquieta, mesmo sabendo que estava repetindo seus argumentos, mas, sinceramente, ela não estava raciocinando direito há muito tempo – Eu vou lá... Comprar os cafés... – sem dar mais tempo para ele discutir, ela abruptamente se virou e saiu da joalheria.

Contudo, uma vez na rua, quanto mais longe ela ia, mais o pensamento de Edward sozinho com aquela mulher linda, tão mais alta, tão mais magra, tão mais refinada – tão diferente dela – martelava em sua cabeça. Não era possível que ela estivesse com ciúme. Por que estaria? Estava claro que ele não havia retribuído o flerte daquela mulher e, mesmo que tivesse, Bella não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a vida amorosa dele. Além disso, ela teria que se acostumar com a ideia de que ele, muito provavelmente, encontraria alguém eventualmente. E eles eram ambos filhos de Esme e bons amigos... Um dia, inevitavelmente, ele se apaixonaria novamente por alguém e ela teria que ser legal com essa outra pessoa, que provavelmente não gostaria dela se soubesse que ela era uma ex-paixão de Edward.

_Ex-paixão... _

E lá estava aquele aperto em seu peito de novo...

Agoniada com aquela sensação sufocante, enquanto comprava os dois cafés – tentando também não pensar como ela e Edward gostavam exatamente do mesmo sabor com as mesmas combinações – seus olhos inquietos pousaram em uma das mesas externas da cafeteria, onde alguns clientes estavam sentados, lendo, conversando ou apenas observando a paisagem. E foi quando ela notou a figura sentada na última mesa, sob a sombra, de sobretudo e óculos escuros, olhando para onde ela estava sentada e desviando o olhar assim que se deu conta de que Bella percebera que estava sendo observada.

_Não é possível..., _Bella rosnou internamente, enquanto pedia para o atendente guardar os dois copos de seu pedido até ela voltar. Marchando, enfurecida, até o local das mesas, ela foi até a figura discreta, que agora estava se afundando na cadeira e parou diante dela, cruzando os braços fortemente sobre o peito.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Marie? – ela rosnou, raivosa.

\- Eu estou apenas sentada. – a senhora se endireitou na cadeira, aparentemente se recusando a ser intimidada – E você, bastardinha, não tem nada a ver com o que faço da minha vida.

\- Oh, por favor. – Bella rolou os olhos – Acha que eu acredito que saiu da ilha apenas para passear? É óbvio que você veio até aqui para tentar impedir o casamento novamente. Já não foi suficiente tudo o que fez? – ela perguntou-lhe exasperadamente – Não percebe que Esme já está chateada o suficiente com você? Ela já deixou claro que jamais vai te perdoar por tudo o que fez e ainda sim você insiste em separá-los!

\- Primeiro, não tem como provar que estou aqui para isso. – Marie disse, entre dentes – E, segundo, eu aconselho você a ser mais respeitosa comigo, mocinha. Sua mãe e o resto daqueles idiotas não estão aqui para defender você.

\- Eu não preciso da proteção deles, Marie. Especialmente não contra você. – Bella retrucou, friamente – Mas, entre nós duas, acho que quem está mais sozinha é você.

Para sua surpresa, ela viu Marie realmente se empertigar com sua fala. Ela se remexeu na cadeira, endireitando-se ainda mais e entrando mais na sombra, mas o movimento inquieto fez as mangas do sobretudo subirem um pouco e, sobressaltada, Bella viu a grossa bandagem branca enrolada em torno de seu braço esquerdo, indo do pulso e se estendendo até o que parecia ser a altura do cotovelo.

\- O que aconteceu com você? – ela perguntou, surpresa, mas ainda sim incapaz de não se preocupar com o porquê de uma idosa daquela idade estar ferida, ainda mais sendo ela quem era. Marie Volturi sempre parecia tão fria, tão no controle de si mesma e da situação, tão impenetrável... Vê-la com um curativo lembrou Bella de que ela ainda era o mesmo ser humano que estivera entre a vida e a morte há apenas um mês.

\- Não é assunto seu! – Marie rosnou.

\- Já foi no médico ver isso? – Bella a ignorou – Então essa é uma das razões de você ter vindo aqui? – ela perguntou devagar, até que algo passou por sua cabeça. – Espere, você estava sozinha na ilha. Quem a ajudou quando se machucou?

Depois dos longos segundos de silêncio, Bella já sabia perfeitamente qual era a resposta, mas ainda sim, Marie acabou confessando.

\- Ninguém, já que todos decidiram que eu sou o monstro dessa história. – ela disse, baixa e friamente, sem olhar nos olhos de Bella - Eu caí da escada, mas consegui me levantar e chamar um barco para vir até aqui. Sei me cuidar sozinha, não preciso de ninguém, especialmente pessoas tão ingratas.

\- Não é seguro viver ali sozinha, Marie. – Bella suspirou – Na sua idade...

\- Por que está falando isso? – Marie esbravejou, interrompendo-a – Acha que pode me dar um sermão? O que importa para você se alguma coisa acontecer comigo? Você me odeia, não lembra? – rosnou a senhora.

\- Mas você ainda é a mãe da minha mãe e uma senhora idosa que esteve doente até muito recentemente. – ela respondeu, friamente – Se não quiser receber meu conselho, então vá em frente. Mas saiba que nunca vai conseguir o perdão de Esme ou de Antônio ou de qualquer outra pessoa, se estiver morta. Eles sempre vão se lembrar de você exatamente como você disse: o monstro da história.

\- Acha que eu quero o perdão deles? Quando eu sou a única pessoa sã no meio disso tudo? – Marie riu amargamente – Tudo o que eu quero é que ela sempre se lembre de que a pessoa que lhe deu a vida é contra esse maldito casamento! Talvez isso a faça ver com clareza a idiotice que está cometendo!

\- A única coisa que ela vê, Marie, é a mãe que proporcionou a ela os maiores sofrimentos pelos quais ela já passou. – Bella estreitou os olhos – E se esse casamento está realmente fadado ao fracasso, como você tanto diz, porque então não o deixa acontecer? Deixar Esme simplesmente lidar com as consequências desse grande erro que você tanto fala?

\- Então eu devo simplesmente aceitar que minha filha vai se casar com um homem completamente inapropriado e que não tem nada para oferecer a ela? – Marie rosnou.

\- Ele tem amor para oferecer a ela. – Bella apontou, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era algo que os parâmetros distorcidos daquela mulher jamais a permitiriam entender. – E você está tentando impedir esse casamento porque, no fundo, sabe que eles vão ficar juntos. Sabe que está errada e que eles provariam isso no final. Por isso quer tanto impedir.

\- Eu sei muito bem que estou certa! – ela grunhiu, revoltada - Amor não encheria as barrigas deles quando ela estava grávida de você! E continuará não enchendo. Tudo é um conto de fadas agora, mas no primeiro problema eles perceberão o erro que estão cometendo. E, aparentemente, eu sou a única que compreende isso e a única que está tentando fazê-la mudar de ideia.

\- Você quer que ela mude completamente, Marie. Muito mais do que de ideia. – Bella suspirou – E ninguém vai mudar por você, porque você simplesmente não merece.

\- Você foi tão mal criada... – Marie grunhiu – Eu deveria saber que minha irmã não seria capaz de criar adequadamente uma criança.

\- Elas me criaram bem o suficiente para saber que, enquanto você tentar forçar as pessoas a serem exatamente do exato jeito que quer, nunca vai estar feliz com nada. Esme nunca vai deixar de amar Carlisle porque você quer, nem ele a ela. Mas, quer saber algo que você ainda não percebeu? O amor dos dois não vai fazer nenhum mal a você.

\- Ela é minha filha! – Marie esbravejou – Se vai fazer mal a ela, também vai fazer mal a mim!

\- Jura? – Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha – Porque até agora os maiores sofrimentos pelos quais ela passou foram todos orquestrados por você. Sinceramente, não parece que lhe dói tanto assim vê-la sofrer.

\- Então o que eu devia fazer? Hã? Já que sabe tanto, porque não me diz como aceitar os dois, sabendo de tudo o que eu sei? – Marie rosnou.

\- Mude o que você acha que sabe. Todo esse tempo, você tem tentado mudar os sentimentos de Esme e acabou perdendo ela por isso. O amor dela nunca fez mal a você, mas a forma como você lidou com o amor dela a machucou muito. Sinceramente nunca parou para pensar quem deveria mudar nessa história? – Bella questionou seriamente – Você querendo ou não, Esme vai ser casar, eu vou continuar existindo e Antônio não vai voltar para você. Pode permanecer pensando como sempre pensou e continuar sem ninguém, ou pode tentar melhorar a si mesma, admitir que errou... E então pedir perdão e deixar o tempo provar que você mudou. Talvez um dia eles te perdoem. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, seus pensamentos em um certo homem dentro da joalheria – Já vi acontecer antes.

\- Eu não estou errada. – a expressão de Marie escureceu ainda mais – E isso é o que o tempo vai mostrar. E não tenho nenhum interesse em Antônio.

A mentira escondida no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos, a cor exatamente igual a dos dela, fez o estômago de Bella revirar e sua espinha gelar. Não porque ela tinha ficado perturbada com a teimosia daquela mulher, mas porque, naquele momento, ela reconheceu nela a sua própria negação, sua própria teimosia. Quantas vezes ao longo dos últimos dias ela havia repetido que ela e Edward jamais iam ser um casal? Que ela tinha que dizer que ela não retribuíra os sentimentos dele? Que seu interese por ele era algo passageiro? Quantas vezes ela havia se enganado repetidamente, negando o óbvio apenas por ter se convencido de que simplesmente não seria capaz de se apaixonar por ele?

Ela era uma grande mentirosa. Uma mentirosa de cabeça-dura e em completa negação, que se recusava a aceitar os fatos por medo de ficar vulnerável e admitir que estava errada.

Assim como a mulher desprezível em frente a ela.

Talvez elas fossem realmente parecidas em mais coisas além da aparência. Contudo, se havia algo que as diferenciava, era que Bella sabia aprender com seus erros.

E ela jamais se permitiria ser como Marie.

Por isso, ainda um pouco assustada com sua descoberta, mas ainda assim determinada, ela olhou para Marie como se estivesse olhando para seu próprio reflexo e colocou em palavras aquilo que precisava admitir para si mesma.

\- Eu acho que você é uma mulher teimosa e assustada que tem medo de perceber que estava errada. Então você cria todos esses argumentos distorcidos que provam que você está certa, porque tem medo de não saber o que fazer. Tem até medo de admitir que está apaixonada por um homem e que o afastou, quando na verdade deveria ter correspondido ele. E agora está com medo de admitir que sente falta dele, porque isso significaria admitir que errou ao não dizer que amava ele de volta e que talvez agora ele não dê mais uma chance a você. É realmente mais fácil se convencer de que não era para acontecer, ou que seria muito complicado, ou que não seria adequado ou qualquer outra desculpa que poderia inventar para se poupar de sofrer. – ela suspirou.

Olhando para cima, ela viu Marie olhando com intensa amargura e percebeu que havia tocado em um ponto fraco. Infelizmente, ela havia tocado em seu próprio pronto fraco também. No final, ela e Marie aparentemente não eram parecidas apenas na aparência realmente, elas também pensavam da mesma forma sobre algumas coisas. E aquilo deixou Bella ainda mais perturbada, porque ela não queria acabar com como aquela mulher, petrificada em suas próprias ideias, se recusando a abrir mão do que considerava correto e abrir os olhos para o quanto estava sendo hipócrita.

E ela vinha fazendo exatamente isso.

Ela vinha se enganando há vários dias. Encontrando desculpas para eclipsar o que ela realmente queria, negando o óbvio e se reprimindo ao máximo para não aceitar o que estava diante de seus olhos. Porque havia um nome para o que ela estava sentindo e Edward havia dito que sentia o mesmo por ela uma semana atrás.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele.

E, por mais que isso dificultasse ainda mais as coisas, era a verdade. E ela não ia fechar os olhos para isso e se fechar em seu próprio mundo como aquela mulher em frente a ela. Determinada, ela passou a falar agora apenas com Marie, sabendo que, mais tarde, o peso do que ela acabara de admitir para si mesma cairia verdadeiramente sobre ela. Contudo, antes, havia uma última coisa que ela queria que Marie Volturi soubesse.

\- Todas aquelas coisas horríveis que você fez achando que estava certa... Ainda não conseguiu entender que são elas que provam o quão errada você está? Assim que perceber isso... E realmente se arrepender pelas coisas que fez... Talvez finalmente perceba que Esme está feliz e vai continuar feliz independente de você estar com ela ou não. Isso significa que você tem uma escolha: pode permanecer como é e perdê-la para sempre, ficando apenas com suas velhas certezas como companhia... Ou pode finalmente mudar de ideia e tentar se redimir com todos... Inclusive você mesma. Vai poder fazer todas as coisas que sempre quis e proibiu a si mesma. Talvez você finalmente consiga ser feliz.

\- Mas saiba de uma coisa. – Bella estreitou os olhos para ela, sua voz tomando um timbre perigoso – Independente de você escolher mudar ou não... O casamento vai acontecer amanhã e eu vou estar lá para garantir isso!

\- Isso é ridículo! – Marie rosnou – Você é ridícula!

\- Então acho que só posso desejar boa sorte para você. – ela suspirou, nem um pouco surpresa com sua reação – E melhoras para o seu braço.

\- Sua garotinha insolente...

Mas Bella saiu de lá antes que ela pudesse terminar, entrando no café para pegar seu pedido. Felizmente, Marie também parecia estar sem nenhuma vontade de continuar a "conversar" com ela, pois, ao sentar-se em uma das mesas internas do estabelecimento, ela viu pela janela a idosa se levantar, irritada, e sair pela rua, estremecendo um pouco ao passar a bolsa visivelmente cara pela ombro esquerdo, aparentemente magoando o braço machucado no processo. Mesmo depois de tudo, Bella ainda conseguia sentir pena pela situação em que ela se encontrava.

Apenas um segundo depois que Marie saiu de sua linha de visão, Edward explodiu para dentro da cafeteria, parecendo ansioso e preocupado. Ao avistá-la, ele avançou em um piscar de olhos até onde ela estava.

\- Eu vi Marie saindo daqui. – ele disse, perturbado – O que ela fez? Você está bem?

_Eu estou apaixonada por você._

_Eu nunca estive tão perdida._

_Eu não sei o que fazer, mas eu gostaria de beijar você agora mesmo._

\- Sim, estou. – ela disse por fim, sem saber de onde estava tirando aquela calma em sua voz – Quando cheguei aqui, eu a vi sentada ali. Não sei se ela estava nos seguindo ou se foi só coincidência... Mas ela estava machucada: vi um curativo no braço dela. Aparentemente, ela caiu da escada na casa da ilha. – ela explicou ao ver o rosto confuso de Edward.

\- Então você falou com ela? – Edward balançou a cabeça, ainda perturbado – Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto, mas aquela atendente... – ela grunhiu, visivelmente irritado – Enfim, não importa. Aquela maldita foi rude com você?

\- O habitual. – Bella deu de ombros – Mas teve algumas reações que eu não esperava... Ainda assim, ela ainda está decidida a não deixar o casamento acontecer. – ela informou, preocupada - Temos que estar atentos amanhã.

\- Com certeza. – ele se sentou em frente a ela, parecendo culpado – Me perdoe por ter deixado você sozinha com ela.

\- Você não sabia que eu a encontraria. – Bella o consolou. Era engraçado como saber o que sabia agora havia lhe curado da fobia de olhá-lo nos olhos. Agora, ela podia se permitir mergulhar naquelas piscinas verdes sem nenhum temor – E não se preocupe, não foi tão ruim quanto nas outras vezes. Enfim, e o presente?

\- Aqui. – Edward tirou da pequena sacola que trazia uma pequena caixinha retangular – Não entendo porque não pudemos ir juntos até lá. Nunca ouvi besteira maior. – ele reclamou enquanto abria a caixa e a virada para ela – O que acha?

Era deslumbrante. A prata intrincada e fina estava tão polida que Bella podia ver seu reflexo como em um espelho, enquanto as pedras cintilavam como estrelas, com um suave e encantador brilho azul .

\- É perfeito, Edward. – ela elogiou, sem fôlego – Ela vai amar.

\- Que bom que gostou. – ele sorriu – Vou guardá-lo no meu quarto, já que Esme vai ficar a manhã inteira com você e Alice. – olhando para seu relógio de pulso, ele suspirou – É melhor voltarmos. Ela deve estar se perguntando onde estamos.

Uma vez no carro, Bella encostou a cabeça no encosto do banco, a cabeça virada para o lado oposto do de Edward, e fingiu adormecer, sabendo que não agüentaria conversar com ele enquanto tinha tantas coisas na cabeça... E, com toda a sinceridade, ela também temia pular sobre ele se ficasse olhando por tempo demais.

Seria inútil perguntar a si mesma quando, como e porque se apaixonara por ele. Bem, talvez ela não pudesse definir quando, mas havia uma lista com uma série de qualidades que ela podia elencar para responder ao "porquê" e uma série de eventos – todos eles ocorridos naquele último mês – que ela poderia colocar na lista da categoria do "como". Pensando agora, era até engraçado como ela havia conhecido os defeitos dele antes das qualidades. A maioria das garotas geralmente fazia o caminho contrário.

E ela conhecia muito bem uma longa lista de defeitos dele. Mesmo agora, algumas vezes o antigo Edward ainda aparecia nele, nunca mais direcionado a ela, mas ainda assim ali, fazendo parte da personalidade dele, mas agora contido e infinitamente mais suportável. Em contrapartida, até mesmo ele já vira lados dela que a maioria das pessoas não viam: seu lado mais raivoso e desconfiado, mas também seus pontos fracos. Ela podia contar nos dedos as pessoas que já a tinham visto chorar desde que ela era criança e, incrivelmente, ele estava entre elas. E não apenas entre as pessoas que viram, mas também entre aquelas que a consolaram.

E quem diria que chegaria o dia em que Bella Swan se apaixonaria? Ela quase riu com aquele pensamento. Meses atrás, se alguém lhe dissesse que o primeiro homem a estar verdadeiramente em seu coração e em seus pensamentos seria Edward Masen, ela teria mandado aquela pessoa tratar seu vício em drogas. Mas agora ela estava ali, ao lado dele, pensando sobre ele, sonhando sobre ele... O único homem que já a fizera se sentir daquele jeito bagunçado e maravilhoso.

Mas pensar sobre porque ela estava apaixonada ou de onde vinha aquele sentimento não a ajudava na principal pergunta: O que ela faria agora? Sendo verdadeira consigo mesma, ela gostaria de tentar ter algo com Edward. Contudo, aquilo seria possível? E se ele tivesse mudado de ideia quanto a o quê dissera que sentia por ela? E se ele tivesse seguido em frente e fosse tarde demais? E o que Esme pensaria? Será que veria aquilo como incesto ou coisa assim? Bella se sentia mal apenas por pensar sobre isso.

O que ela deveria fazer? Uma coisa era ser sincera consigo mesma, mas será que deveria ser com os outros? Valeria a pena se abrir, especialmente com Edward e sua família? E se todos achassem que aquilo não passava de uma loucura? Alice havia dito que sempre achou que eles dariam um bom casal, mas será que ela realmente tinha parado para pensar nas repercussões que aquilo teria? E nenhuma daquelas conjecturas teria nenhum valor se Edward já não sentisse o mesmo. É claro, faziam apenas alguns dias, mas, bem, ela levara quase a mesma quantidade de dias para se apaixonar por ele. Se tinha uma coisa que ela tinha aprendido, é que os assuntos do coração podiam ser rápidos e imprevisíveis. O que a levava a, talvez, a pergunta mais importante de todas: Agora que tinha admitido que estava apaixonada por Edward...

O que ela faria se ele a rejeitasse?


	24. Capítulo 23 - Something Just Like This

**Aqui estamos nós em 2020 e também no penúltimo capítulo. Mal sei o que dizer, então vou esperar até a semana que vem. Por isso, só queria desejar a todos vocês um feliz ano novo!**

**Playlist: Perfect Duet – Ed Sheeran ft. ****Beyoncé (Ponto de Vista de Carlisle e Esme)**

**Something Just Like This – Coldplay (Ponto de Vista de Bella e Edward)**

**I'm Yours – Jason Mraz – Ponto de Vista de Edward**

**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**PS: Essa fanfic também estava sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, não é uma cópia. Eu mesma a estou publicando, ao mesmo tempo, em dois lugares diferentes.**

A Herdeira

Capítulo 23 – Something Just Like This

Ela tinha que dizer a ele.

Era algo que Bella havia decidido durante a noite que passara em claro, ainda pensando sobre seus sentimentos por Edward. E, depois de muito pensar, ela percebera que, uma vez, ele fora sincero com ela, apesar dela não demonstrar nenhum sentimento por ele. Ele fora corajoso e enfrentara não apenas seus medos e inseguranças: ele lidara com sua rejeição. E fora compreensivo e gentil, apesar dela ter começado a fugir dele depois de sua declaração.

Ela devia aquilo a ele também. Mesmo que Edward não quisesse mais nada com ela, ele merecia saber que ela estava apaixonada, assim como ele estivera um dia. E se, na melhor das hipóteses, ele ainda quisesse estar com ela, mesmo depois da maneira como ela reagira depois de sua declaração, eles poderiam decidir juntos o quê fazer.

Fechando o zíper do vestido em suas costas, Bella se olhou no espelho. Seu cabelo estava semi-preso, com duas mechas próximas de suas orelhas presas em uma fina trança junto ao seu longo cabelo solto, a fim de ressaltar a maquiagem que Alice fizera. Como sempre, não havia críticas que pudessem ser feitas ao trabalho de sua melhor amiga. A sombra em suas pálpebras tinha um tom prateado e cintilante que ressaltaram a cor chocolate de seus olhos, enquanto que os lábios estavam pintados de um vermelho opaco, mas que ainda sim se destacava em sua pele pálida. O vestido que Alice escolhera para ela era de um tom azul pastel e o corpete abraçava seu torso, abrindo-se em uma longa saia leve e esvoaçante a partir de sua cintura. Ela até mesmo havia concordado em usar um pequeno salto especialmente para a ocasião – especialmente porque Alice lhe dissera que poderia acabar tropeçando em sua saia e caindo, se não estivesse um pouco mais alta.

Ela não podia dizer que estava feia, mas, ainda assim, não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que Edward acharia de sua aparência: se ele a acharia bonita... Era uma sensação que ela não sentia desde sua adolescência: a preocupação com a imagem que outra pessoa faria dela. Contudo, diferente de quando era jovem, ela não estava realmente com medo de que ele a julgasse. De alguma maneira, queria que ele a visse como alguém especial, manter os olhos dele nela...

O amor era realmente uma coisa engraçada.

E desesperadora.

E estranha.

Suspirando, ela saiu de seu quarto e foi até onde Esme estava se vestindo com Alice e suas mães. Sua melhor amiga a havia expulsado de lá para que ela colocasse seu próprio vestido e também porque Alice queria fazer uma surpresa sobre como havia ficado o vestido e a maquiagem de sua mãe. Contudo, prontas ou não, ela estava indo para lá, já que o casamento era exatamente dali há meia hora e ela duvidava que Esme fosse querer cumprir a tradição e atrasar sequer um segundo para a cerimônia.

Batendo suavemente na porta, ela falou em voz alta, antes de entrar – Estou pronta e vou entrar, está bem?

Diante da afirmação animada de Alice, Bella abriu a porta.

E ficou completamente maravilhada.

Diante dela, Esme estava espetacular. O vestido branco de cetim tinha um corpete e longas mangas de renda floral com pequenos e discretos brilhos que abraçavam a noiva suavemente. A saia simples tinha um pouco de volume, com detalhes bordados na barra, quase tocando os sapatos de salto cobertos de brilho. Sua maquiagem tinha tons rosados, tanto nos olhos quanto nos lábios, ressaltando a pele agora um pouco mais bronzeada pelo sol do Caribe. O buquê de copos de leite já descansando em suas mãos, compondo sua aparência.

\- Mãe... – Bella sorriu, encantada – Você está linda!

Esme sorriu para ela, parecendo ao mesmo tempo emocionada e tímida. – Obrigada, querida. Alice fez um trabalho incrível. Me sinto uma verdadeira princesa. Realmente precisa abrir sua boutique, meu bem. – ela aconselhou a jovem que estava perto dela, arrumando o enfeite de cabelo de flores prateadas em seu coque intrincado – Minhas amigas seriam suas clientes assíduas com toda essa qualidade.

\- Eu fico feliz, Esme. – Alice saltitou depois de terminar os últimos retoques – Assim que eu voltar, vou me dedicar ao meu sonho com força total.

\- E eu vou supervisionar isso. – Bella afirmou, se aproximando da mãe e lhe tomando as mãos – Eu daria um grande abraço em você, mas sei que Alice me mataria se eu borrasse sua maquiagem.

\- Sabe muito bem que sim. – Alice bufou, virando-se para avaliar as maquiagens das Sra's. Swan e a sua própria. Ela e suas mães usavam vestidos em tons pastéis, rosa para Isabelle e Alice e verde menta para Edythe, com maquiagens suaves para suas mães e um pouco mais pesada e marcada no rosto de Alice. Todas pareciam absolutamente deslumbrantes.

\- Alice! – a voz desesperada de Rosalie enquanto ela entrava pela porta fez o coração de Bella parar, até que ela percebeu quem ela trazia pelo braço.

\- Oh, Meu Deus, Amy! – Alice exclamou, totalmente horrorizada ao ver a mancha marrom do que parecia ser terra no vestido rosa-chá da menina – Você arruinou seu vestido!

\- Desculpe, tia Alice. – a garotinha choramingou – Ethan e eu estávamos brincando e...

\- Não se preocupe, amorzinho. – Alice a acalmou rapidamente ao perceber que ela estava prestes a chorar, pegando seu estojo de costura ao lado da cama – Esme, fique parada para que nada aconteça com seu vestido ou sua maquiagem, está bem? Vamos descer em cerca de vinte minutos, mas eu ainda vou voltar para checar você. Mas agora... Eu tenho uma crise para resolver. – ela falou com determinação, pegando Amy pela mão e a conduzindo para fora do quarto, junto a uma Rosalie muito perturbada, mas também absolutamente estonteante em seu vestido vermelho pálido.

\- Acho que devemos ir até lá para supervisionar Alice. – Isabelle riu – E também dar algum tempo a sós para Bella e Esme antes do casamento.

\- Com certeza. – Edythe concordou, indo até a sobrinha para beijar-lhe as bochechas, sendo seguida pela esposa – Meus parabéns, querida.

\- Desejamos a vocês toda a felicidade do mundo. – Isabelle sorriu emocionada, seguindo atrás da esposa pela porta e deixando-as a sós.

\- Alice não está mais aqui. – Esme sorriu para Bella – Venha aqui dar um abraço na sua mãe.

Rindo, Bella passou seus braços em volta dela, sendo recebida por um longo e aconchegante abraço. E ainda estava dentro dele quando Esme começou a falar, a voz embargada de emoção.

\- Eu já disse a você como eu sou feliz e grata por ter você aqui comigo?

\- Apenas todos os dias, mãe. – Bella riu, apesar de sua voz também estar cheia de emoção.

\- Porque todos os dias eu agradeço aos céus por você ter voltado para mim. – ela fungou – Sabe, bem lá no começo, quando estávamos nos conhecendo aos poucos... Eu tive tanto medo de você não me deixar entrar na sua vida completamente. Afinal, você já era uma adulta. Eu temia que, talvez, mesmo se você acabasse me aceitando, eu simplesmente não me encaixaria na sua vida e no seu mundo. Eu temia nunca conhecer ou entender você de verdade. Eu tinha medo de ter perdido tanto da sua vida que acabaria por perder você por completo de qualquer maneira.

\- Isso jamais aconteceria, mãe. – Bella negou, triste por saber que ela já tinha pensado aquilo.

\- Hoje eu sei que não. – sua mãe sorriu, os olhos verdes marejados – Porque você me aceitou na sua vida e no seu coração e me permitiu conhecer você de verdade. E eu vou sempre agradecer por você ter aceitado ser minha filha e me deixar ser sua mãe.

\- Eu que agradeço por poder ter você na minha vida, mãe. – Bella saiu do abraço para beijar sua testa. – Você foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu.

\- Você foi tão incrível. – Esme soluçou – Lutou pela minha felicidade e do seu pai mesmo quando nós dois tínhamos desistido. Venceu os problemas que vieram com aquela maldita herança apesar de todas as adversidades e ainda se manteve íntegra. E ainda me ajudou a criar a ONG e vem fazendo tanto por ela... Sabe o quanto eu me orgulho você? O quanto eu te amo?

Sentindo as lágrimas começarem a correr por seu rosto, Bella voltou a abraçar a mãe, mal se lembrando da maquiagem das duas. – Eu amo você também, mãe.

\- É incrível como, mesmo depois de todas aquelas coisas terríveis, coisas lindas saíram disso. – sussurrou Esme - Você foi uma delas. Tive todas essas surpresas incríveis nos últimos dias e ainda mal as absorvi completamente.

\- Você e Antônio estão se dando cada vez melhor como pai e filha, não é? – Bella sorriu, feliz.

\- Oh, sim. – sua mãe pareceu surpresa e então sorriu – Com certeza. Apesar de tudo, saber que o homem que sempre me tratou como filha é meu pai biológico é uma sensação estranha, mas ainda sim muito boa.

\- Espere... Se não era da surpresa de saber quem é seu pai, qual outra surpresa você teve essa semana? – Bella questionou, curiosa.

\- Oh, bem... – ela deu um sorriso discreto – Tive algumas... Você vai saber em breve, não se preocupe.

Bella riu de sua declaração enigmática e elas continuaram se abraçando silêncio, simplesmente aproveitando aquele momento especial, por alguns minutos, até que uma batida suave soou na porta.

\- Sinto muito por interromper. – Edward disse, ao entrar com um sorriso envergonhado.

\- Não está interrompendo nada, filho. – Esme sorriu amorosamente – Na verdade, ter você aqui torna tudo ainda mais perfeito.

\- Tudo está pronto lá embaixo. – ele avisou, se aproximando – E Carlisle está prestes a abrir um buraco no chão de tanto andar. – ele riu – Então eu vim ver se vocês estavam prontas...

\- Acha que seria de mal tom se a noiva chegasse mais cedo? – Esme perguntou, mordendo o lábio timidamente.

\- Eu acho que todos vão falar que vocês estão muito apaixonados e ansiosos para casar. – Bella sorriu.

\- Mas, antes... – Edward completou, puxando uma caixinha de dentro do bolso interno de seu terno – Nós temos algo para dar a você...

Curiosa, Esme pegou a pequena caixa assim que ele a estendeu e abriu-a, seu rosto ficando muito emotivo quando ela percebeu o que era.

\- É um presente de casamento. – Bella explicou – De nós dois.

\- Leia a inscrição na lateral. – Edward pediu.

Com delicadeza, sua mãe tirou a pulseira de dentro do veludo preto, erguendo o material intrincado até a altura dos olhos para poder ler a frase. – Oh... – ela arfou, as lágrimas finalmente escorrendo por seus olhos – Muito obrigado, não sabem como isso significa para mim. – Ela deu um grande sorriso choroso e colocou a pulseira gentilmente em seu próprio braço – E quero andar com vocês até o altar usando esse lindo presente. Agora venham aqui dar um abraço na mamãe. – ela riu entre as lágrimas, abrindo os braços.

Enquanto Edward enlaçava a cintura de Esme e Bella os seus ombros, a altura dele acabou por fazer a cabeça de Bella ficar praticamente ficar aninhada em seu peito, permitindo que ela sentisse o perfume fresco e amadeirado que emanava dele. E, quando Esme os abraçou ainda mais apertado, eles foram pressionados juntos, com seu rosto ficando literalmente contra seu peitoral. Sem erguer os olhos para olhá-lo, ela se permitiu apenas desfrutar do momento feliz, estando abraçada ao homem que estava apaixonada e de sua mãe, no dia mais feliz da vida dela.

\- Esme! – a voz eufórica de Alice, vinda do corredor e se aproximando, os fez se afastar um pouco um do outro. Sua amiga surgiu na porta, animadíssima e com um pequeno buquê de flores coloridas nas mãos. – Vamos agora. Estamos no tempo certo para as damas de honra e os padrinhos entrarem antes de você.

\- Vamos lá. – Edward animou a mãe, oferecendo-lhe seu braço – Seu noivo está esperando por você.

Enquanto Esme enlaçava seu braço esquerdo no de Edward, Bella segurou sua mão direita e eles saíram pelo corredor, indo até a porta de entrada da sala de espera antes do salão, de onde eles podiam ver um pouco da decoração branca e marfim e alguns convidados sentados nas cadeiras enfileiradas. Do ângulo em que estavam, escondendo Esme de todos os olhares do salão, Bella não conseguia ver o altar, mas sabia que seus avós e Carlisle já estavam lá, certamente nervosos com a antecipação, enquanto os gêmeos passavam jogando pétalas de flores, sendo seguidos por Rosalie e Alice e, finalmente, por suas mães que, antes de sair, gesticularam que eles deveriam entrar assim que elas chegassem até o altar.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que isso realmente está acontecendo... – Esme sussurrou, parecendo avoada.

\- Mas está! – Bella a animou, apertando sua mão – E vocês dois finalmente vão se casar! – Bella observou, em antecipação, suas mães chegarem à beira do altar – Pronta para realizar esse sonho?

Esme assentiu em meio a alguns pequenos soluços, parecendo emotiva demais para falar. Assim que o primeiro acorde da tradicional marcha nupcial soou e o som de todos os convidados se levantando encheu o ar, ambos os filhos lhe deram carinhosos e emocionados sorrisos de incentivo e começaram a avançar com ela para fora da pequena sala, em direção ao altar.

Assim que eles atravessaram a soleira da porta do salão, Bella percebeu todos os olhares encantados que as pessoas dirigiam à noiva, especialmente os olhos do homem parado ao lado do altar, parecendo absolutamente deslumbrado pela visão a sua frente. De fato, mesmo ainda a certa distância, Bella já conseguia ver as lágrimas que seu pai estava derramando.

A caminhada até o altar não durou muito e, finalmente, quando os dois filhos de Esme pararam com ela diante de Carlisle, a juíza de paz que presidia a cerimônia lhes sorriu e perguntou.

\- Quem entrega essa mulher a esse homem?

\- Nós entregamos. – ambos responderam em uníssono e Bella ergueu a mão direita junto com Esme, esperando também que Edward pudesse colocar sua mão junto a de sua mãe e, assim, ambos uniram a mão de Esme a de Carlisle. Por um momento, eles observaram o casal ficar frente à frente um do outro, apenas se observando. Contudo, mesmo ainda dentro da magia da cerimônia, Bella conseguiu perceber que eles estavam parados por tempo demais ali e puxou Edward para seus lugares ao lado de Esme, como seus padrinhos de casamento.

Uma vez que todos estavam em seus devidos lugares e os convidados se sentaram novamente, a juíza de paz sorriu para o casal visivelmente apaixonado a sua frente e iniciou a cerimônia.

\- Estamos aqui hoje, reunidos, para unir este homem e esta mulher através dos laços do sagrado matrimônio. Que eles se unam não apenas pela lei, mas que seus corações e suas almas se enlaçem de maneira inquebrável, para que seu amor seja eterno, sua amizade seja sólida, sua confiança um no outro seja inabalável e para que sejam, daqui por diante, companheiros um do outro. Desde dia em diante, lembresem-se sempre do sentimento e da jornada que os trouxe até este altar, para que ele não se perca com o tempo e que, na verdade, esse tempo faça apenas esse sentimento crescer. Que possam ser sinceros e verdadeiros um com o outro, para que seu amor possa florescer e a felicidade nunca os abandone.

Inconscientemente, os olhos de Bella acabaram por se voltar para Edward e ela se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo olhando diretamente para ela. As bochechas dele esquentaram um segundo depois disso e ele desviou o olhar, envergonhado por ter sido pego observando, aparentemente. E Bella não pôde deixar de sentir seu coração aquecer e um sorriso se formar automaticamente em seu rosto. E, conforme a cerimônia se seguiu, ela o pegou novamente observando-a, várias vezes. Ou será que era ela observando ele? A verdade era que seus olhares pareciam não parar de se encontrar, mas ele sempre parecia culpado quando isso acontecia. Parada no altar, ela desejou poder falar com ele naquele exato momento, poder lhe revelar o que estava sentindo... Mas conseguiu se controlar até que a juíza se dirigiu aos seus pais.

\- Podem dizer seus votos um para o outro. – ela pediu aos noivos.

\- Esme... – Carlisle respirou fundo, a voz um pouco trêmula, enquanto olhava a futura esposa diretamente nos olhos – Eu me apaixonei por você desde o primeiro segundo em que te vi. Éramos apenas crianças, mas eu sempre soube que fui abençoado por conhecer o amor da minha vida tão cedo. E, mesmo quando estávamos longe e eu achava que nunca mais fosse ver você... Ainda assim você estava em todos os meus pensamentos, todos os dias. E reencontrar você, e descobrir que nosso amor não mudou, foi a segunda maior alegria que já tive, depois da nossa filha. – ele sorriu, emocionado – Obrigado por me dar Isabella, por nos dar uma segunda chance, por me dar seu coração e aceitar o meu e por ter aceitado fazer de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo hoje, se tornando minha esposa. Prometo amar, respeitar, apoiar, proteger e cuidar de você e de todas essas coisas incríveis que me deu, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza... Até que a morte nos separe. – ele soluçou, as primeiras lágrimas de alegria escorrendo pelo rosto - Eu amei você durante cada dia desde que te conheci e prometo continuar a te amar, mesmo depois que eu dê meu último suspiro.

\- Carlisle... – Esme fungou, também aos prantos – Eu prometo amar, cuidar, respeitar, proteger e apoiar você pelo resto das nossas vidas, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença e até que a morte nos separe. Porque desde que eu era apenas uma garota jovem e sonhadora, eu já sabia que amaria você para sempre. Éramos apenas crianças quando nos apaixonamos... E talvez, até certo ponto, ainda sejamos. – ela riu entre lágrimas – Mas eu sei que nosso amor vai sobreviver a qualquer coisa que acontecer a partir de hoje, porque se manteve vivo por 22 anos de mentiras e mágoas. A partir de hoje, eu quero compartilhar com você a sua vida, suas alegrias, suas tristezas, seus sonhos, seus medos, suas esperanças... Eu quero compartilhar com você tudo o que ainda temos para viver. Obrigado por ter me dado nossa filha e por ter me perdoado por todas as vezes em que acabei dando as costas a você. Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu não poderia ter mais certeza que você é minha alma gêmea e todos os dias eu agradeço por termos nos reencontrado. – os olhos dela se desviaram para Antônio, que estava sentado na primeira fila, parecendo mais emocionado do que Bella jamais havia visto – Agora eu sei que o meu amor por você apenas cresce cada dia mais e eu sei que, a partir de hoje, vamos alcançar a felicidade e a vida que sempre quisemos juntos. – ela soluçou – Eu amo você, Carlisle Cullen.

\- Foram belos votos. – a juíza de paz elogiou com um sorriso maravilhado – Depois dessas lindas palavras, a fim de que a união seja oficializada, eu devo pedir: Se alguém tem conhecimento de algo que possa impedir esse homem e essa mulher de se casarem, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre.

Mesmo sabendo que tanto ela quanto Edward garantiram que a segurança do hotel fosse reforçada para o casamento, a fim de impedir que Marie colocasse algum de seus planos em prática, – inclusive mostrando sua foto à segurança para evitar que ela entrasse no prédio - Bella não pôde se impedir de ficar tensa diante daquela frase. Nervosa, ela olhou ao redor, preocupada que alguma coisa ou alguém pudesse aparecer para estragar aquele momento... Deus, quantas vezes, durante aqueles meses, quando tudo parecia tranquilo e perfeito, problemas inexplicáveis haviam simplesmente surgido repentinamente?

Ela ainda estava completamente tensa de medo e antecipação quando uma mão grande e gentil segurou a sua e a apertou. Surpresa, ela se virou para ver Edward fitando-a com uma expressão encorajadora. Com mais um aperto de mão suave, ele falou sem som: "Está tudo bem", dirigindo-lhe um daqueles sorrisos doces e deslumbrantes exclusivos dele, apontando delicadamente com a cabeça para onde Carlisle e Esme estavam se encarando amorosamente no altar. E, de fato, ver suas expressões a lembrou que, mesmo que aquele momento fosse interrompido, o amor deles seria capaz de resistir. Com um grande sorriso de agradecimento para Edward, ela viu a juíza continuar a falar.

\- Muito bem. – disse ela, satisfeita com os segundos de silêncio, enquanto apontava para os documentos dispostos na pequena mesa do altar – Assinem aqui, por favor.

Emocionada, Bella viu as mãos trêmulas de seus pais biológicos assinarem o documento que os uniria para sempre diante da lei, pois ela sabia que, em seus corações, eles jamais estiveram separados. Ao vê-los tão felizes, ela não podia deixar de recordar tudo aquilo pelo qual eles haviam passado para chegar até ali e também não pôde deixar de se sentir grata por poder não apenas conhecê-los, mas também ser fruto e parte daquele amor.

\- Sendo assim, pelo poder investido em mim... – disse a juíza quando ambas as assinaturas estavam no papel – Eu orgulhosamente os declaro marido e mulher. – sorriu ela – O noivo pode beijar a noiva.

Não foi preciso mais nenhum incentivo para que Esme passassem seus braços em volta do pescoço do marido e ele a abraçasse com força, os dois mergulhando em um beijo profundo e apaixonado que fez todos no salão suspirarem pela doçura e amor na cena. Vários segundos depois, quando o beijo finalmente acabou, Alice começou os gritos e uivos de felicidade, jogando pétalas de rosas brancas no casal, enquanto os novos Sr. e Sra. Cullen corriam pelo corredor e dobravam em direção a segunda área do salão, onde aconteceria a festa.

Vendo o resto dos convidados começar a segui-los, Bella se virou para Edward com um sorriso agradecido.

\- Obrigado por me acalmar. Tudo foi tão incrível e perfeito e eu fiquei com tanto medo de que algo desse errado, especialmente com Marie por aí... – ela explicou.

\- Eu sei, também fiquei. – ele confessou, mas logo sorriu – Mas agora eles estão oficialmente casados. Devemos comemorar. – ele a incentivou, cheio de alegria. Ela estava pronta para pedir-lhe um momento a sós quando ele pareceu lembrar-se de algo – Mas, primeiro, eu vou conferir com a segurança se está tudo bem. Nos vemos daqui a pouco, está bem?

Ela queria desesperadamente pedir para ele ficar, confessar seu amor, beijá-lo novamente... Mas a insegurança de qual seria sua resposta a impediu e, sabendo que gaguejaria terrivelmente se ousasse tentar falar, ela apenas assentiu e deu um sorriso tímido de confirmação, enquanto o observava sair pelo corredor, para fora do salão e desaparecer por completo de sua visão.

Com um suspiro triste, ela se encaminhou até a festa, onde Esme e Carlisle estavam prestes a iniciar sua primeira dança, em meio a flashes de câmeras e filmadoras, e se sentou na mesma mesa em que estavam Alice e Jasper, enquanto observava seus pais dançarem, os olhos unicamente um para outro, parecendo terem esquecido que havia outras pessoas ao redor. E até mesmo seu casal de amigos parecia alheio a tudo o que acontecia ao redor, já que apenas a cumprimentaram distraidamente quando chegou e então imediatamente voltaram para seu pequeno mundinho de sorrisos apaixonados e rápidos beijos. Feliz, mas ainda assim se sentindo deslocada no meio de tantos casais apaixonados e com o estômago embrulhado de antecipação por conta da confissão que decidira fazer ainda naquela noite, ela esperou até que Edward aparecesse novamente.

A dança estava quase no fim quando ele apareceu na soleira da porta. Ela estava pronta para correr até ele quando a cerimonialista avisou no microfone que o jantar seria servido e que, após ele, a pista de dança estaria liberada todos, antes que os noivos fizessem um discurso. Dessa forma, Bella logo se viu sendo puxada por Esme para estar ao lado deles quando o bolo fosse cortado.

Seus pais dividiram o primeiro pedaço do bolo entre ela e Edward, já que segundo Esme, eles eram "seus bebês", o que apenas serviu para acender ainda mais em Bella sua preocupação com qual seria a reação de Esme caso chegasse aos seus ouvidos que seus dois "bebês" haviam se declarado um para o outro. E foi esse pensamento preocupante e desesperador que a seguiu até o jantar, na mesa de seus pais, na cadeira ao lado de Edward, onde nem mesmo uma das refeições mais saborosas que já comera em sua vida foi capaz de distraí-la.

E, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de comida maravilhosa e vários parabéns para Esme e Carlisle enquanto ela permanecia gélida de tensão sentada ao lado de Edward, finalmente o jantar acabou e a pista de dança foi aberta oficialmente, com uma primeira valsa lenta para celebrar o amor do casal. Assim que todos da mesa tinham levantado, Bella estava se preparando para fazer o mesmo, só que não para dançar, mas sim para finalmente desabafar sobre o que sentia. Toda aquela espera a havia transformado em uma panela de pressão e ela sentia que, se não dissesse logo aquelas palavras que a estavam consumindo cada vez mais, explodiria.

Contudo, quando virou sua cabeça para falar com ele, Edward já não estava mais sentado, mas sim de pé ao seu lado, com a mão estendida e uma expressão temerosa e ao mesmo tempo solene no rosto.

\- Poderia me dar a honra dessa dança? – ele perguntou, educadamente.

Ela sorriu docemente para ele – É claro. – confirmou, aceitando sua mão e se levantando.

O som valsa romântica embalava o ambiente, dando-lhe uma atmosfera envolvente e encantadora, quando Edward andou com ela suavemente até uma das laterais da pista, passando um dos braços por sua cintura e o outro debaixo de sua mão esquerda. Ele a ajudou a balançar tranquilamente ao som da melodia por alguns minutos, tempo quase que suficiente para ela se esquecer de que estar com ele a sós tinha, naquele momento, uma finalidade que ia além de sentir seus corpos delicadamente pressionados juntos e o cheiro agradável do perfume dele. Todavia, assim que se viu quase encostando a bochecha no ombro dele, Bella conseguiu recuperar um pouco de sua consciência e afastou um pouco o pescoço para olhá-lo diretamente.

\- Edward... – ela começou a pedir, insegura – Será que você... Será que nós... Podemos conversar em particular? – ela gaguejou, o nervosismo voltando com força total ao se dar conta do que estava prestes a fazer e a conjecturar, instantânea e instintivamente, quais os prováveis finais para aquele cenário.

\- Mas é claro. – ele concordou prontamente, ainda que parecesse preocupado – Pode ser na varanda? – ele apontou as duas grandes portas duplas abertas em dos extremos do salão, com grossas cortinas ao redor, a alguns metros de onde eles estavam.

\- Parece ótimo. – a distância da pista de dança, onde a majoritária parte dos convidados estava, juntamente com a discrição do lugar, a agradaram – Podemos ir lá agora, por favor? Eu... Eu gostaria de conversar com você antes que Esme sinta falta de nós dois... Especialmente porque a sessão de karaokê deve ser logo... – ela divagou, nervosa.

Ele sorriu para sua evidente falta de jeito e deslizou sua mão até a dela, puxando-a discretamente para longe da pista de dança e até a varanda ampla e bem arejada, cujo espaço era realmente bastante privado, com as cortinas e amplo espaço ao lado das portas escondendo qualquer um que estivesse ali da visão das pessoas do salão. Edward apenas parou de andar quando, além de estarem encostados na parede e parcialmente escondidos pela grossa cortina de linho, eles também pararam atrás de um grande jarro de cerâmica branca com uma alta e volumosa planta verde.

\- Você está bem, Bella? – ele questionou, assim que os dois estavam completamente longe de todos, com até mesmo os sons da festa estando um pouco abafados pela distância e concentração total que tinham um no outro. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não, não... – ela negou prontamente, mas depois pensou melhor – Bem, na verdade... Eu gostaria de conversar... Conversar sobre... O que você me disse na ilha na semana passada... – tinha sido realmente há tão pouco tempo? Para ela, parecia ter sido há meses.

\- Oh. – ele suspirou tristemente – Eu devia saber que você estava perturbada por isso... Percebi que você estava estranha. Então, por favor, permita que eu me desculpe com você de novo.

\- Não... Não Edward... – ela tentou falar, mas ele a interrompeu gentilmente.

\- Por favor, deixe-me fazer isso. – ele pediu – Foi muito egoísta da minha parte confessar meus sentimentos para você daquela forma e naquele momento complicado, sabendo que você jamais pensaria em mim daquela forma e que sua vida já estava confusa o suficiente. Foi o tipo de egoísmo que eu prometi não praticar mais, mas descumpri essa promessa e por isso eu peço que me perdoe. E sei que meu comportamento na festa até agora deve ter feito você ficar ainda mais incomodada. Prometo que de hoje em diante manterei a distância respeitosa que sempre devia ter mantido desde que me desculpei pela primeira vez e me esforçarei ao máximo para superar o que sinto e finalmente deixar você completamente em paz...

\- Eu estou apaixonada por você. - ela finalmente admitiu, a voz se elevando quase desesperadamente para interrompê-lo. Ela o viu parar, absolutamente estupefato, e apenas olhar para ela, paralisado. Nervosa com sua falta de reação, ela apenas permitiu que as palavras travadas em sua garganta finalmente saíssem - O que é absolutamente ridículo e louco, eu sei, porque faz exatamente 20 dias desde a primeira vez em que você foi gentil comigo e eu não entendo como posso estar me sentindo assim... E, acredite, eu tentei lutar contra isso, mas não tive nenhum sucesso. Não porque eu não queira sentir isso ou que tenha algo a ver com você, é só que... Eu nunca me senti assim antes e é tão intenso... Eu fiquei com tanto medo de que algo desse errado, ou de voltarmos a nos odiar, ou de decepcionarmos Esme, ou...

Ele a interrompeu com um beijo. Sua torrente de palavras a havia feito ficar completamente alheia e ela nem o percebera se aproximar tanto, mas agora seus lábios estavam feroz e apaixonadamente travados. Feliz, ela se deixou derreter nos braços dele, apenas aproveitando o momento. A intensidade do beijo apenas aumentou, enquanto que, instintivamente, eles tentavam com afinco se abraçar com mais força e colar ainda mais seus corpos. Finalmente, totalmente sem fôlego, eles foram obrigados a separar suas bocas para respirar. Contudo, mesmo tão ofegante quanto ela, Edward apenas respirou profundamente duas vezes antes de falar, tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos e olhando-a com a expressão mais feliz e apaixonada que Bella já vira em toda a sua vida.

\- Eu amo você. - ele sussurrou, com um sorriso emocionado – Não pode imaginar como, durante todos esses meses, eu tenho sonhado em ouvir que você sente pelo menos um milésimo do que sinto por você. Bella Swan... – ele encostou sua testa na dela, parecendo não querer nem sequer uma pequena distância entre os dois – Eu amo você com todas as minhas forças e há muito tempo eu desisti de encontrar uma lógica para isso: simplesmente compreendi que não havia como me impedir de me apaixonar por alguém tão maravilhosa quanto você. E, se você realmente me der uma chance de fazer você feliz, eu prometo que vou me esforçar a cada segundo de cada dia para provar a você que o que eu sinto é verdadeiro. Porque nunca amei ninguém como amo você.

Sentindo seu coração disparado fazer seu peito vibrar, ao mesmo tempo em que estava completamente hipnotizada pelo amor nos olhos dele, Bella finalmente se permitiu usar a palavra certa para descrever o que sentia, mas que vinha evitando até agora - Você riria se eu dissesse que eu também amo você? - ela perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

\- Não. - ele sorriu como se ela tivesse acabo de lhe dar o universo - Eu diria que sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

\- Acho que percebi que amava você desde aquele dia na chuva. – ela admitiu, seus dedos se torcendo no tecido do paletó dele, enquanto as palmas acariciavam seu peito firme. Parecia que agora ela não era mais capaz de parar de tocá-lo - Mas estava com medo demais para admitir... Medo do que poderia acontecer conosco e medo de que poderia não haver uma maneira de fazermos isso dar certo... Não sei se já percebeu, mas... – ela riu - Às vezes eu planejo demais.

\- Vamos dar um jeito nisso... - ele deu um sorriso malicioso e a beijou novamente, porém, dessa vez mais lenta e sedutoramente, quase como se sua boca brincasse com a dela. Muito disposta a jogar com ele, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e aprofundou o beijo. Por fim, quando eles se separam por falta de ar novamente, ele tinha um grande sorriso ofegante, satisfeito e brincalhão no rosto – Será que isso ajuda você a parar de planejar tanto?

\- Muito. – ela concordou com um ronronar e o puxou de volta para ela pela gravata, voltando a beijá-lo. Contudo, em determinado momento, quando suas mãos estavam envoltas em seus braços fortes e as deles estavam descendo lentamente por seu quadril, ela se lembrou de algo que eles deveriam discutir antes de avançar mais e separou seus lábios dos dele – Espere, Edward... – ela arfou um pouco.

\- Estou indo rápido demais? – ele perguntou ofegante, suas grandes mãos congelando em um lugar atrevidamente perto de seu traseiro.

Ela deu um sorriso zombeteiro e tocou a ponta de seu nariz – Não, seu bobo... – mas então seu sorriso caiu – O que você acha que Esme vai dizer sobre nós? Quer dizer... Sobre o que estamos tendo... – ela se atrapalhou – O que estamos tendo, aliás? Quer dizer, eu sei muito bem que nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo e não estou dizendo que quero que você... Bem... Não quero forçar você a ter um relacionamento sério comigo agora, eu apenas...

\- Bella, calma. – ele a tranquilizou, abraçando-a contra o peito, mas ainda assim inclinando a cabeça para olhá-la docemente nos olhos – Se há algo que eu quero com todas as minhas forças, é ter um relacionamento com você. Então, permita-me perguntar: você gostaria de ser minha namorada, amor? – perguntou-a com um sorriso apaixonado.

\- Eu adoraria. – ela sorriu de volta, bobamente, até que percebeu uma coisa que a fez querer brincar com ele, apesar de seu coração ter se aquecido com aquela última palavra. – Mas com uma condição.

\- Qual?

\- Posso chamar você de "amor" também?- a ponta de seu dedo percorreu a forma dos lábios dele enquanto ela perguntava.

\- Oh, isso... – ele riu timidamente – É como eu venho chamando você na minha cabeça há algum tempo. Você se importa?

\- Não, amor. – ela negou, beijando suavemente seu pescoço logo acima da gola da camisa e apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo o ritmo de sua respiração, quase esquecida sobre qual era o assunto ali.

\- Quanto a Esme... – ele recomeçou, enquanto a mão que não estava envolta no quadril dela brincava com seu cabelo – Ela é muito gentil... Mesmo que fique com raiva no início, o que eu acho difícil... Certamente vai acabar nos perdoando. – ele garantiu, parecendo certo do que dizia.

\- Eu também acho, mas... – ela mordeu o lábio, insegura – Não quero magoá-la de jeito nenhum. E se ela achar que estamos cometendo incesto ou coisa assim?

\- Ela não vai. Ninguém nunca nos considerou irmãos, Bella, muito menos nós mesmos. Pelo menos eu sei que fui do estágio de ser um completo idiota diretamente para o de me apaixonar por você... Nunca sequer passei perto do sentimento de irmandade. – ele se inclinou para beijá-la novamente – O que acha que devemos fazer? – questionou-a, afundando o nariz em seu cabelo e acariciando suas costas com as pontas dos dedos, às vezes ameaçando tocar mais para baixo, mas parando bem no limite.

\- Eu gostaria de contar o mais rápido possível. – ela deu-lhe um meio sorriso – Eu queria que ela soubesse diretamente por nós e não porque ela pode acabar vendo você sendo assim tão atrevido. – ela zombou, mas desceu sua mão sedutoramente pelas costas dele e agarrou-o, fazendo-o pular de surpresa, com um sorriso inebriado no rosto.

\- Acho que vou continuar sendo, se isso for contagiar você desse jeito. – ele sorriu sedutoramente, o rosto ficando, de alguma maneira inexplicável, ainda mais bonito, e ela se sentiu corar – Que tal contarmos essa noite mesmo?

\- Você acha? – ela perguntou, incerta – Não quero estragar a noite deles...

\- Bella, eu não quero esconder isso. – ele acariciou seu rosto – Não quero ter que agir como se o que estamos sentindo fosse errado. Quero mostrar para todos que nos amamos e que estamos juntos. E não quero esperar mais nenhum segundo para fazer isso. – ele falou, intensamente – Eu sei que ninguém tem a ver com nosso namoro e vou respeitar sua decisão se quiser esperar, mas eu sei que não vai demorar muito para que Esme e o resto da nossa família nos aceitem. E, além do mais... – ele murmurou, beijando-lhe a testa, depois a ponta do nariz, as bochechas e, por fim, suavemente a boca – Eu gostaria de poder beijar e tocar você da maneira em que quisermos e na hora em que quisermos.

\- Eu concordo. – ela disse, extasiada – Vamos tentar essa noite, está bem? Mas... Se qualquer coisa que indique o contrário acontecer, nós vamos esperar, está bem? – combinou Bella, as mãos percorrendo os amplos ombros dele.

\- Está bem. – Edward concordou imediatamente, a expressão maliciosa voltando a seu rosto – E... O que você gostaria de fazer agora, amor?

\- Bem... – ela se aconchegou um pouco mais no peito dele e enlaçou pelo pescoço com os braços, trazendo-o para junto de si – Eu gostaria de fazer um pouco mais disso... – ela murmurou antes de voltar a beijá-lo intensamente.

Eles estavam novamente permitindo que ambos seus pares de mãos fossem longe demais, quando uma voz ansiosa soou pela porta ao lado deles.

\- Edward! – chamou Jasper, aparecendo na linha de visão deles, surpreendendo os dois com sua presença e a si mesmo com a cena. – Oh... Desculpem. – ele arfou, surpreso, então um pequeno sorriso repuxou seu rosto normalmente sério – Que bom que vocês dois finalmente se entenderam. Alice vai ficar muito feliz.

\- Jasper... – Edward rosnou – Quer me devolver o favor que fiz a você naquele dia... E sair, por favor? – ele perguntou, claramente dispensando-o.

\- Eu gostaria de deixar vocês dois a sós... – Jasper suspirou – Mas infelizmente não posso. Tenho más notícias: - ele encarou as feições repentinamente preocupadas dos dois – Tem uma pessoa lá fora insistindo para entrar e... Eu acho que vocês deveriam mandá-la embora.

\- Quem é? – Bella perguntou, aflita.

\- Não quero preocupar vocês. – ele desconversou – E, por mais que Alice tenha me dito para não envolver vocês nisso, a verdade é que eu acho que apenas você vai poder realmente expulsar aquela maldita criatura insistente. – ele rolou os olhos, claramente irritado – Mas não vá sozinha, eu peço.

\- Ela nunca mais vai estar sozinha. – Edward garantiu, sorrindo para ela.

\- Tem razão, reforço. – ela concordou docemente – Vamos. Vamos resolver isso, antes que importune Carlisle e Esme. – ela o apressou, tomando sua mão e indo com ele para fora da varanda, passando o mais discretamente possível pelo salão, conseguindo sair de lá sem que os noivos os percebessem.

Contudo, ao chegar até a recepção do hotel, Bella não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco aliviada ao ver que era apenas Jacob parado ali, cercado por três homens gigantes – obviamente seus seguranças - e não uma coisa – ou alguém - pior. Ainda assim, ela não estava com nenhum ânimo para aturá-lo naquele dia, especialmente quando podia estar aproveitando o casamento de seus pais ao lado de Edward.

Ao vê-la, ele deu um pequeno sorriso, quase simpático, e a cumprimentou. – Ei, Bella.

\- Nem comece, Jacob. – ela o cortou rapidamente, já irritada – O que está fazendo aqui? Eu já não disse o suficiente a você? – Bella parou diante dele e Edward prostrou-se bem ao seu lado, o corpo quase completamente entre ela e o ex-namorado, como se ele estivesse pronto para pular no pescoço de Jacob assim que possível.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... – Jacob a acalmou, as mãos erguidas para cima, em sinal de rendição – Eu não vim aqui para incomodar você, juro... – ele observou atentamente a postura protetora de Edward ao lado dela e deu um suspiro – Na verdade, sendo bem sincero... Eu vim dizer adeus.

Por essa ela não esperava. – Sério? – ela perguntou, esperançosa – Adeus como... Você vai embora de vez?

\- Qual é... Tenha a decência de pelo menos fingir que isso não te deixa tão feliz. – ele riu suavemente, mas rapidamente seu rosto ficou verdadeiramente sério, algo raro para ele – Mas, sim. Eu vou embora. – ele se aproximou calmamente dela, mas a expressão de Edward o parou – Calma aí, grandão... Prometo que não vou fazer nenhuma besteira como na última vez.

\- Está tudo bem, amor. – ela acalmou seu namorado com um sorriso e se aproximou um pouco de Jacob. – Muito bem... Se está indo embora, então o que você quer exatamente?

\- E você ainda me disse que não havia nada entre dois... – ele resmungou, desgostoso.

\- Isso não era da sua conta naquela época e continua não sendo. – ela rosnou – E se era isso que você queria dizer, então pode ir embora agora mesmo!

\- Ei, calma... – ele pediu novamente, tentando apaziguá-la – Eu não vim aqui para isso, gati... Quero dizer, Bella, eu juro. Na verdade... – ele suspirou – Eu vim aqui realmente para me despedir. E... Para agradecer você.

\- Agradecer pelo quê? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa e desconfiada.

\- Por todas aquelas coisas que tentou me dizer, mas eu insisti em ignorar... – ele explicou, um pouco cabisbaixo – Sabe... Ver você daquele jeito, tão frágil e tão preocupada... Você não parecia em nada com a garota feliz e tímida que eu lembrava. No começo, fiquei confuso por não estar sentindo com você o que eu me lembrava que sentia... Então percebi que você estava certa. De novo, como sempre. – ele deu de ombros – Eu precisava de ajuda depois de tudo o que tinha me acontecido... E eu procurei.

\- Isso é ótimo, Jacob. – ela sorriu, satisfeita.

\- Eu sabia que você ia reagir assim... – ele deu um meio sorriso e então continuou – Bem... Eu pensei muito sobre como você tinha mudado, então percebi que eu também mudei muito. E não só enquanto estávamos separados. Quando subimos naquele palco, eu já não era mais o mesmo cara cujo dia mais feliz da vida foi quando você aceitou namorar com ele. – ele deu de ombros - Então resolvi procurar um psicanalista e ele me disse que eu estava sofrendo de deslocamento. – ele revirou os olhos diante da expressão confusa dela – É uma coisa de Freud... Enfim, você estava certa. Eu estava deslocando os sentimentos felizes que eu tinha quando era jovem no passado e estava com você, para você agora, porque eu queria sentir aquela felicidade de novo. Mas ele me fez entender que isso não ia funcionar. Eu sou diferente agora e você também. Eu preciso tratar o meu vício e tentar me apaixonar novamente pela música. E você... – ele mediu Edward dos pés à cabeça. – Precisa refinar seu gosto.

\- Jacob! – ela estalou, revoltada.

\- Estou brincando, estou brincando... – ele levantou as mãos novamente – Bem, eu queria agradecer por ter dito aquelas coisas para mim... Eu fui um perfeito otário com você e ainda assim você se preocupou comigo e tentou me ajudar... Por isso, mais do que tudo, quero me desculpar por ter sido um idiota... – ele resmungou, mas então sorriu - O que você diz? Me perdoa?

\- Se prometer que nunca mais vai voltar... – ela zombou, mas então o encarou seriamente - Eu perdoo você, Jacob, mas quero que prometa que finalmente aprendeu sua lição e nunca mais vai fazer uma coisa como essa. Eu consegui seguir em frente e encontrei minha felicidade... – ela sorriu timidamente para Edward – E tenho certeza que você vai conseguir também. Não precisa de mim para isso.

\- Bem... Eu gostaria de precisar... – ele murmurou para si mesmo, mas então dirigiu-se diretamente para ela – Mas eu sei que fiz muita besteira. Agora finalmente percebi que você me perdoar vai ser o máximo que vou conseguir, então... – ele estendeu a mão para ela – Sem ressentimentos?

Ela passou alguns segundos apenas olhando para sua mão estendida, desconfiada, assim como Edward.

\- Vamos lá, Bella... – Jacob a incentivou, com o sorriso galanteador que agora ela sabia que fazia parte do novo ele – Talvez nunca nos vejamos novamente...

Com um suspiro, ela envolveu sua mão esquerda, primeiramente, na mão de Edward, e só depois estendeu a direita para Jacob, que a pegou respeitosamente, para sua surpresa.

\- Adeus, Jacob. – ela foi a primeira a dizer – Boa sorte. Espero, de verdade, que as coisas melhorem para você.

\- E eu espero que as coisas deem certo para você. – ele deu um meio sorriso – Você sempre vai ser minha gatinha. – ao ver a careta que o casal fez para ele, Jacob gargalhou – Adeus, Bella.

Ao soltar sua mão, ele ainda passou alguns segundos parado, apenas olhando-a, antes de acenar suavemente com um sorriso triste e se virar, indo embora, com os três homens enormes continuando a cercá-lo, até entrar em um enorme carro de aparência cara e sair completamente não apenas de suas vistas, mas, aparentemente, também de suas vidas.

\- Eu ainda não gosto dele. – Edward resmungou, irritado.

\- É claro que não. – ela riu e deu-lhe um beijo, a fim de acalmá-lo – Mas fico feliz que Jacob finalmente tenha me escutado e ido embora. Isso vai tornar o resto das nossas férias aqui muito melhor. – ela sorriu largamente para ele.

\- Se estivermos juntos, seria maravilhoso em qualquer lugar. – ele lhe garantiu, o amor em seus olhos verdes transbordando e aquecendo seu coração.

\- Lembre-se disso quando voltarmos e estivermos loucos com nossos trabalhos. – ela brincou, beijando-o mais uma vez – Agora vamos, antes que Esme se dê conta de que nós saímos.

\- Eu não acho isso possível. – ele disse, enquanto eles voltavam para o salão – Ela e Carlisle pareciam muito concentrados um no outro enquanto estavam dançando. Duvido que perceberiam até mesmo se um meteoro caísse na sala. – ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela, trazendo-a para perto – Aliás, o que acha de uma dança de verdade, agora?

\- Soa bom. – ela concordou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele – Então podemos dividir um pedaço de bolo e tentar conseguir mais um pedaço daquele rosbife. – ela sugeriu.

\- Você é realmente a mulher certa para mim. – ele a encarou, admirado – Onde você esteve durante toda a minha vida, amor?

\- Fazendo planos para conseguir doces. – ela deu de ombros e sorriu docemente – Mas tenho certeza de que vamos achar muitas maneiras de recuperar o tempo perdido.

\- Sim... – ele deu um sorriso sensual e a puxou para ele, parando-os bem na frente da sala de espera do salão – Eu consigo pensar em uma agora mesmo.

Ele estava prestes a beijá-la de novo, quando a voz de Jasper os interrompeu novamente. – Isso é um casamento de família. Tentem manter a decência. – ele sorriu um pouco quando os dois o olharam feio – E então? Conseguiram resolver o problema?

\- Sim. – Edward o tranquilizou – Por incrível que pareça, a conversa com Jacob não foi tão ruim assim. E ele finalmente vai parar de nos incomodar.

\- Espere, Jacob? – ele questionou, confuso – O que ele tem a ver com isso?

\- Ora, não nos chamou para impedir que ele causasse problema? – Bella perguntou, igualmente sem entender.

\- Ele não vai causar nenhum problema na festa de Carlisle e Esme. – Edward garantiu para seu melhor amigo – Ele foi embora.

\- Mas Edward... – Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha, preocupado – Não era dele que eu estava falando. Não mencionei quem era porque Bella estava com você e Alice disse que isso a irritaria... – ele suspirou – Mas agora não há mais porque esconder, já que ela está aqui dentro. Não foi o Black quem apareceu aqui e conseguiu entrar subornando um dos seguranças, segundo o chefe deles. – ele se empertigou antes de finalmente revelar.

\- Foi Marie.


	25. Capítulo 24 - Waterloo

**Bem, é isso. Esse é o último capítulo dessa história. Essa foi minha primeira fanfic e mal posso dizer como fiquei feliz e agradecida com todos os **_**feedbacks**_** que recebi de vocês sobre ela. Me fez querer aproveitar essas férias para tentar escrever algo novo, por mais ocupada que eu vou estar com o meu trabalho e o meu TCC. Por isso, talvez eu suma por um tempinho a partir de agora, mas farei o possível para voltar o mais rápido possível, tanto com essa história (ainda quero tentar escrever um epílogo ou talvez alguns capítulos extras) quanto com algo novo. Então, fiquem com os meus mais profundos agradecimentos e espero que nos vejamos em breve! **

**Playlist: Waterloo – ABBA;**

**Love On The Brain - Rihanna**

**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**PS: Essa fanfic também estava sendo postada, paralelamente, no site Spirit Fanfics, onde eu tenho uma conta com o mesmo pseudônimo e mesmo e-mail de contato. Por isso, não é uma cópia. Eu mesma a estou publicando, ao mesmo tempo, em dois lugares diferentes.**

A Herdeira

Capítulo 24 - Waterloo

\- Ela está aqui?

Bella engasgou, aterrorizada. Imediatamente, Edward tentou consolá-la, colocando a mão em seu ombro, mas, por sua expressão, era óbvio que ele estava tão preocupado quanto ela.

\- Sim, eu sinto muito. – Jasper suspirou – Eu já estou procurando por ela, mas ainda não tive sorte. Mandei que o resto da segurança ficasse nas portas do salão, para impedi-la de entrar, caso ela esteja com qualquer ideia...

\- Isso é péssimo! – Bella suspirou, a voz sufocada – A noite mal começou... Ela não pode estragar isso! – ela rosnou, furiosa – Temos que ir procurá-la, Edward! – disse ela, decidida.

\- E nós vamos. – ele concordou prontamente, antes de se virar para o amigo – Continue tendo certeza de que ela não vai dar as caras no casamento, Jasper. E, se encontrá-la primeiro, coloque-a para fora.

Jasper concordou, antes que eles saíssem apressados da sala de espera, totalmente preocupados com o fato de que Marie estava ali. E apenas ficando cada vez mais preocupados quando percorreram todo o hotel, mas sem encontrar nenhum sinal dela.

Finalmente, quando estavam quase perdendo a esperança e começando a pensar que talvez ela já estivesse no salão e causado algum problema para os noivos, Bella ouviu vozes suaves vindas de uma varanda escura, no andar térreo do hotel, perto da piscina, completamente vazia naquela noite que começava a esfriar. Silenciosamente, ela puxou Edward pelo braço na direção do som e os dois se esgueiraram ao lado da porta. Contudo, além da voz de Marie, havia outra voz conhecida sussurrando.

\- Por que afinal você veio aqui, Marie? – Antônio questionou, parecendo estar tentando conter a raiva.

\- Pare de me olhar desse jeito. – ela grunhiu, mas havia um certo tom agudo em sua voz que a fazia quase parecer estar implorando – Já disse que não vim aqui para tentar estragar a festa. Não valeria a pena, já que o casamento foi oficializado. E Esme já é uma adulta... Se essa foi realmente a decisão que tomou, então terá que lidar com as consequências dela.

\- O que você está planejando? – Antônio perguntou, tão desconfiado quanto Bella se sentia naquele momento.

\- Nada! – Marie rosnou – Quantas vezes vou precisar dizer que isso não é parte de um plano meu? Eu decidi que se Esme quer ficar com aquele homem, então ela pode ficar. Ainda não aceitei isso e muito menos gosto do fato dela estar casada com um homem que é claramente inferior. Mas vim aqui hoje dizer a vocês dois que estou disposta a manter minha boca fechada e parar de interferir. Não queriam que eu me desculpasse? Pois bem... Vim aqui fazer isso.

Bella sentiu seu queixo cair diante daquela declaração. Era realmente Marie Volturi que estava falando aquilo?

\- Essa não soa como você... Ou pelo menos não como a pessoa que você se esforçou para ser durante todos esses anos. – Antônio refletiu, parecendo ainda não estar convencido – Por que aqui? Por que agora, no dia do casamento de Esme? Se ver o sofrimento da nossa filha por todos esses anos não foi suficiente para mudar você, como me mudou... O que foi então?

\- Você vai me odiar ainda mais por isso... – ela disse, soando amargurada - Quer realmente saber o por quê? Foi porque eu finalmente percebi como essa vez foi diferente das outras. O que me fez vir aqui hoje foi... A solidão. – ela admitiu, em uma voz tão baixa que Bella teve que repetir o som em sua cabeça até entender o que ela havia dito realmente - Durante todos esses anos, quando você ou Esme ficavam bravos, vocês se afastavam um pouco de mim... Mas sempre acabavam voltando. – ela suspirou pesarosamente – Mesmo quando Esme teve sua fase rebelde e acabou ficando grávida... Ela voltou para o meu lado no final. E você... Você nunca tinha ido embora realmente. Mas... Conforme os dias passavam e eu estava completamente sozinha naquela ilha... Fui me dando conta de que talvez vocês nunca mais voltassem. E a solidão foi me corroendo... Ela foi me apavorando. Essa é a verdade, Antônio: fiquei com medo de estar sozinha. Fiquei com medo de que, quando eu estiver novamente em uma cama de hospital ou quando eu morrer, não tenha ninguém lá comigo. Mas, ainda sim, eu achei que voltariam...

\- E, apesar de tudo aquilo que vocês dois tinham me dito... – ela continuou - No dia em que vocês foram embora, eu achei que seria como sempre foi... Que vocês ficariam bravos por alguns dias e então voltariam para mim. Então... Eu caí da escada e comecei a gritar por você... Mas você não estava lá. – Marie engoliu em seco audivelmente – Eu fiquei gritando por um bom tempo, até perceber... Que vocês não estavam mais comigo. E não porque não podiam mais estar, como meu pai. Mas sim porque não queriam ficar, como a minha mãe.

\- Sua mãe foi embora porque, para ela, a liberdade dela era mais importante naquela época do que a família que ela havia construído. – disse Antônio, friamente – E você era apenas uma criança na época, Marie. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir. Então, não ouse comparar a maneira como sua mãe abandonou você com a razão pela qual Esme e eu nos afastamos de você. Sabe muito bem que suas ações e seu comportamento foram os culpados por termos tomado essa decisão! Esme lhe pediu para que se desculpasse e eu esperei durante anos que você mudasse... Mas você decepcionou a nós dois.

\- Eu disse que você ia me odiar. - Marie riu sem humor - Mas é a verdade. Você me conhece o suficiente para saber que só sinto as coisas de verdade quando elas me atingem diretamente. E aqui está outra verdade: eu fiquei aterrorizada de estar sozinha quando caí da escada. Não apenas sozinha na casa... Mas sozinha por saber que não haveria ninguém para se importar se eu morresse. E, por mais que eu odeie isso, essa solidão me destruiu. Queria saber por que vim aqui? Vim tentar fazer as pazes com vocês dois, porque não quero estar sozinha.

\- Essa foi a desculpa mais egoísta que eu já ouvi. – ele disse, a voz repleta de repugnância - Acha que Esme vai gostar de ouvir isso? Acha que, depois que tudo o que fizemos a ela, pode simplesmente dizer: Filha, quero me perdoe porque estou me sentindo sozinha? Sem sequer tentar se desculpar por termos escondido que sou o pai dela? Ou separado-a de Carlisle? Ou, especialmente, roubado a filha dela?

\- Eu vou tentar me arrepender por isso. - Marie rosnou baixinho - Eu já estou... Um pouco. Se tivesse que fazer isso hoje em dia, provavelmente não faria. Mas não é com apenas uma semana que eu vou mudar todos aqueles pensamentos que me provavam que eu estava certa. Mas, eu estou disposta a manter minha boca fechada... E tentar mudar... Será que isso é o suficiente para ela...? - Marie parou por um segundo - É o suficiente para você voltar para mim?

Longos segundos se passaram, sem que Antônio dissesse absolutamente nada.

\- Lembra de quando éramos jovens e você me dizia que eu deveria parar de ser tão séria e mostrar um pouco da minha personalidade para as pessoas? - ela perguntou, parecendo ansiosa - Que eu nunca saberia se as pessoas gostavam de mim pelo que eu sou, se nunca me mostrasse para elas? Ainda acha isso? Acha que ainda pode me aceitar como eu sou?

\- Eu estava falando sobre você parar de se moldar de acordo com o padrão que criou para si mesma, Marie. Eu estava falando sobre algo que iria afetar apenas a sua vida e não machucaria ninguém. Não se atreva a olhar para mim e achar que isso tem algo a ver com obrigar as pessoas a aceitar o que você fez ou o seu desprezo. A época em que eu apoiava as atrocidades que você cometia em nome do que achava correto acabou. E, se o seu objetivo vindo aqui é tentar me manipular, então pode ir embora.

\- Eu já disse a você que vou tentar. – ela disse, frustrada – O que mais você quer?

\- Sinceridade, Marie.

\- Estou sendo sincera. Sempre fui sincera com você e apenas com você. Sempre foi o único para quem e contava meus segredos, minhas inseguranças, meus desejos... – ela suspirou em voz baixa – E é por isso que estou pedindo que acredite em mim agora: Eu quero você e a minha filha de volta. E estou disposta a mudar por isso. Ainda não mudei porque jamais seria capaz de mudar tão rápido, mas vou me esforçar para mudar. Isso é o suficiente?

\- E acha que seus argumentos são suficientes para curar tudo o que já fez? Também não é possível curar uma mágoa tão rápido, Marie. Então não aja como se pudesse exigir que eu e Esme perdoássemos você.

\- Eu não estou exigindo. – ela quase choramingou, um som novo e frágil que Bella se surpreendeu ao ouvir vindo de Marie. – Eu só quero que vocês me deem uma chance! Não pode fazer isso por mim, Antônio?

\- Posso fazer com você o mesmo que fez comigo quando ameaçou me demitir por querer assumir a paternidade de Esme. – ele falou, friamente – Não vai ser tão fácil assim, Marie. Não basta vir aqui e falar que vai mudar, porque só isso não basta. Segui você como um cachorro durante todos esses anos porque uma parte de mim ainda é aquele garoto pobre recém-saído da Espanha, que se apaixonou por você à primeira vista. Mas todos esses anos formaram outro homem. Um homem que é um pai que teve que esperar quase quarenta anos para que a filha descobrisse quem ele era. Um homem que é um avô que participou de um plano para roubar a neta. E esse homem não vai voltar para você, Marie. Pelo menos não enquanto o seu melhor argumento for fugir da solidão.

\- Então... Não há mais o que fazer? – Marie perguntou, a voz baixa e fraca.

Passou-se um tempo tão longo que Bella se perguntou se algum dos dois havia simplesmente saído e abandonado a conversa. Contudo, repentinamente, Antônio voltou a falar, embora soasse temeroso.

\- Não, eu não acho. Esme me perdoou e tenho certeza de que ela perdoaria você também, se você for merecedora. – ele suspirou.

\- E pode me dizer como posso me tornar isso? – Marie grunhiu com ironia – Ela mesma disse que não queria mais me ver.

\- Seja sincera, Marie. – Antônio aconselhou – E tente reviver esses sentimentos que você tentou enterrar durante toda a sua vida. Não lembra como se sentiu feliz quando Esme nasceu? Mostre essa alegria para ela novamente, mostre que a ama. Lembra de quando escolheu deixar Isabella com sua irmã ou invés de um orfanato qualquer? Sinta isso novamente. Mostre que pode ser altruísta.

\- O único motivo por eu tê-la deixado com Edythe é porque ela se parecia demais comigo. – Marie grunhiu – Já lhe disse isso várias vezes. Eu não poderia deixar um Volturi com qualquer um, especialmente não um que era exatamente igual a mim.

Bella teve que se segurar para não grunhir com aquele comentário egoísta. Ela só não a havia abandonado completamente porque elas eram parecidas fisicamente? Será que Marie tinha se sentindo como se estivesse abandonando a si mesma quando olhara para o rosto dela? Como aquela mulher conseguia ser ainda mais hedionda? Não pensara na filha ou na neta ao entregar Bella para alguém de confiança. Ela apenas pensara em si mesma.

Sempre em si mesma.

\- Que seja. – Antônio suspirou, enfadado – Então... Lembra-se de quando sua saúde começou a piorar? Lembra-se do remorso que sentiu nos seus últimos dias antes de entrar em coma? Como finalmente, depois de todos esses anos, se sentiu mal pelo que fez com nossa filha e nossa neta? Foi o que a fez querer conhecer Bella melhor, saber que tipo de mulher ela tinha se tornado... – ele fez uma pequena pausa – Eu conheço você bem o suficiente, Marie, para saber que não deu a herança a ela apenas para que a família do seu irmão não a tivesse. Por mais que você negue, sei que se orgulhou de ver como nossa neta, aquela que era exatamente igual a você, se tornou uma mulher perfeitamente capaz de gerir os negócios da família. E sei também que não refez aquele testamento apenas para que alguém adequado ficasse com os bens da família... No fundo, você mesma sabe que queria se redimir. Queria que sua filha pudesse ter de volta o bebê que você roubou. Queria restaurar a felicidade dela. E deixar Bella ter o que era dela por direito.

Marie não teve resposta para isso e, mais do que tudo naquele momento, Bella queria poder ver a expressão em seu rosto, pois, depois de mais um momento de silêncio, Antônio voltou a falar.

\- Por mais patético que possa parecer, essas pequenas coisas sobre você ainda me dão esperança. Ainda me fazem achar que você é capaz de mudar. – ele suspirou - E, no final, eu ainda sou aquele garoto perdidamente apaixonado e que nunca vai desistir de você... – quando ele falou novamente, sua voz era absolutamente séria - Se quer realmente se redimir com Esme por tudo o que fizemos, Marie, apoiarei você. – Bella ouviu Marie puxando o ar para responder, mas Antônio a interrompeu repentinamente – Mas isso você vai ter que resolver com ela e não pense que vou advogar a seu favor. Esme é única pessoa que vai resolver se você merece ser perdoada ou não, então trabalhe em reconquistar a confiança dela. Quanto a mim... Não vou mais ser seu mordomo. Se realmente quer minha confiança de volta, prove: Prove que entendeu a gravidade de tudo o que fizemos, peça perdão a nossa filha, ao marido dela e a nossa neta. E, se me quer de voltar... Me prove que não serei seu segredinho sujo novamente. Vamos tentar ter um relacionamento de verdade agora. Não como madame e mordomo, não como amantes secretos, mas como um homem e uma mulher, onde poderemos apenas ficar juntos e onde ninguém é superior ou inferior ao outro.

\- Eu... Eu... – Marie gaguejou, insegura, mas, por fim, suspirou – Eu prometo me esforçar ao máximo para fazer isso. Mas, por favor, volte comigo para casa hoje.

\- Não. – Antônio respondeu, prontamente – Não vou voltar a morar com você tão cedo. Mas, posso visitá-la amanhã à tarde, quando Esme estará em sua lua de mel, antes de se reunir conosco novamente para o natal. Será apenas uma visita. – ele avisou categoricamente – Nós vamos conversar mais afundo sobre nós dois. E, depois dessa conversa, eu vou voltar para cá.

\- Está bem. – Marie concordou, parecendo derrotada – E, por falar em Esme, será que eu poderia vê-la? – ela soava quase esperançosa.

\- Eu não sei... Não quero arriscar estragar a noite dela... – um minuto de silêncio se passou e, seja lá qual troca silenciosa tenha acontecido entre os dois durante aqueles longos segundos, Antônio suspirou pesadamente – Escute: Eu vou até ela falar que você está aqui e perguntar se ela quer escutar o que você tem a dizer. Mas... Se Esme disser que não quer, você simplesmente vai embora. Entendeu? - Antônio perguntou, firmemente.

\- Sim.

Assim que Marie fez aquela curta afirmação, Bella sentiu a mão de Edward em seu ombro e, ao levantar a cabeça, o viu gesticular em direção à porta da sala em que estavam, sinalizando que eles deveriam ir. Concordando, Bella o seguiu silenciosamente para fora da sala, até que eles estivessem no corredor e pudessem andar apressadamente até o elevador. Aquela conversa havia sido tão íntima que, mesmo se tratando de Marie Volturi, ela se sentiria terrível se eles descobrissem que ela havia escutado. Por sorte, eles – _seus avós_, uma pequena parte de sua mente adicionou - embarcaram em mais uma conversa, agora completamente inaudível por conta da distância, e ela e seu namorado puderam escapar tranquilamente.

\- Ainda mal posso acreditar no que acabei de ouvir. – ela suspirou, quando Edward apertou o botão que os levaria até o andar do casamento.

\- Nunca imaginei que Marie seria capaz de se desculpar, mesmo que tenha ficado óbvio que ela não sente tanto remorso assim. – Edward foi até ela e a aconchegou em seus braços, fazendo com que ela se sentisse instantaneamente melhor – O que você achou de tudo isso?

\- Eu não sei... Por um lado, não confio nem um pouco nela. Marie já foi capaz de tantos planos sórdidos no passado... O que impediria tudo isso de ser mais um deles? Mas, ainda assim... – ela refletiu – Por que ser tão "sincera" daquele jeito? Por que simplesmente não mentir que se arrependeu de tudo e tentar reconquistar a confiança de Esme? Uma parte mim não pode deixar de pensar que ela ainda é a mãe dela e, se Marie quer realmente tentar se redimir, mesmo que daquele jeito completamente enviesado dela... Eu tenho algum direito de impedir? – ela perguntou a si mesma, apoiando a cabeça ainda mais no peito dele – E você? O que acha?

\- Praticamente o mesmo que você. – ele admitiu, a voz grave fazendo o torso vibrar um pouco contra o rosto dela – Não quero de jeito nenhum que Esme seja magoada por aquela mulher novamente. Mas, ainda assim... Não posso deixar de me enxergar um pouco em Marie.

\- O quê? – Bella levantou a cabeça, surpresa – Como assim?

\- Você me abriu os olhos para isso, Bella. Até poucos meses atrás, eu era exatamente como Marie: um rabugento preconceituoso que se concentrou apenas no que queria acreditar e se recusou a ver a verdade. Eu até mesmo elaborei um plano para separar Esme de Carlisle, baseado naquilo que eu achava que era melhor para ela... E menti e a magoei no processo. Exatamente como Marie.

\- Não se atreva a se comparar com aquela mulher! – Bella tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o olhou intensamente, perturbada – Ela roubou um bebê e mentiu por décadas. Você jamais seria capaz de fazer isso!

\- Talvez porque eu não tive tempo ou motivação. – ele suspirou tristemente – Mas agora eu vejo com clareza o que eu era, Bella... E sei que eu era como ela. E é exatamente isso que não sai da minha cabeça. Se não fosse por você, Esme e todo o resto da família me darem uma segunda chance... Onde eu estaria agora? – ele murmurou, pesaroso - Será que eu deveria realmente negar isso à Marie quando sei que somos tão parecidos?

\- Pare de dizer isso! – Bella exigiu, tristemente – Você não é nada como ela! Você verdadeiramente entendeu seus erros e se arrependeu. Você voltou a ser um bom homem, por isso nunca mais ouse se comparar com ela novamente, entendeu? - ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele – E, se fizer isso de novo, passo uma semana sem beijar você. – ela ameaçou com uma risada trêmula.

Ele deu um sorriso triste e beijou a palma dela, exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que o elevador se abria. – Esse seria um dos piores castigos que eu poderia receber. – ele sussurrou e tomou sua boca para um longo e intenso beijo, que a fez se sentir quase como se estivesse flutuando. Quando eles finalmente se separaram, ele a puxou para fora do elevador – Você quer avisar a Esme, antes que Antônio chegue aqui?

\- Eu acho melhor não... – ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa – Não quero que saibam que escutamos o que eles disseram. Pareceu tão... Privado. Muito íntimo. Seria a mesma coisa que Marie me dizer que ouviu quando nos declararmos. – ela franziu o nariz.

Edward riu de sua expressão enquanto eles atravessavam a sala de espera. Contudo, antes de chegarem à soleira da porta do salão e ficarem visíveis para todos os convidados, ele a puxou de lado, escondendo-a e puxou-a para outro beijo sedento, em que, quando eles tiveram que se separar por falta de ar, ele desceu a boca para seu pescoço, beijando-a e lambendo-a naquela região sensível. Ela tentou, sem sucesso, conter os arrepios de prazer que percorriam seu corpo, até que, quando ela achava que ia ficar louca, ele se afastou e andou calmamente até a soleira da porta, ficando assim no ângulo de visão dos convidados e parou para esperá-la.

Ela estava prestes a brigar seriamente com ele para que voltasse a colocar a boca nela, quando se deu conta do porquê ele havia se afastado dela: não apenas Antônio e Marie deviam estar prestes a chegar ali, como eles não podiam simplesmente entrar no salão praticamente se engolindo. De fato, aquela seria a pior maneira possível de dar a notícia de seu relacionamento para Esme. Contudo, ela não podia deixar de se sentir decepcionada quando foi ficar ao lado dele na porta, a uma distância segura.

E, enquanto eles andavam até a parte mais profunda do salão a procura de sua mãe, ela ficou surpresa com o quanto queria voltar a se aconchegar nele, segurar sua mão, beijá-lo ou qualquer outra coisa que envolvesse estar com ele. Era quase ridículo, porque ele estava bem ali ao seu, mas mesmo assim não parecia perto o suficiente.

Será que aquilo que era o amor?

\- Bella! Edward! – Esme os chamou assim que os avistou, a alegria irradiando dela – Onde vocês estavam? Só faltam vocês e Antônio para que finalmente possamos fazer nosso grande anúncio. – ela deu um pulinho de alegria, segurando o braço do marido. – Vocês o viram por aí?

\- Não recentemente, mãe... – Bella desconversou – Mas tenho certeza de que ele deve estar chegando aqui em breve...

\- Esme! – não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para que Antônio aparecesse no salão, aproximando-se dos quatro, enquanto o resto dos convidados permanecia ao seu redor, comendo, bebendo e dançando.

\- Olá An... Digo, pai. – Esme sorriu timidamente – Estamos prestes a dar nosso discurso de agradecimento e fazer um grande anúncio. Fico feliz que chegou, faltava apenas você para que pudéssemos começar.

\- Pode aguardar um pouco, por favor? – Antônio lhe pediu, parecendo preocupado – Há algo que preciso conversar com você...

Esme olhou para os filhos e o marido por alguns segundos, a expressão já ficando preocupada. Finalmente, concordou, e os dois foram para a parte mais afastada do salão, perto de outra varanda e Carlisle foi atrás deles, deixando Edward e Bella onde estavam, olhando um para o outro, temerosos sobre qual seria a reação de Esme. No final, a conversa foi mais curta do que Bella imaginou que seria e logo sua mãe estava de volta, parecendo pensativa.

\- Minha mãe está aqui. – Esme os avisou, cabisbaixa, com Carlisle indo ficar ao seu lado – Aparentemente, ela... Quer tentar se desculpar...

\- E o que você quer fazer, mãe? – Bella lhe perguntou, suavemente – Sabe que não é obrigada a vê-la, especialmente hoje.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei... – Esme torceu as mãos nervosamente – Uma parte de mim quer ouvir o que ela tem a dizer... Mas a outra parte ainda está tão brava e decepcionada... O que vocês acham? – ela pediu aos quatro, insegura.

\- Sinceramente, não confio em Marie. – Carlisle atalhou – E se isso for mais um plano dela?

\- Com todo o respeito, eu não acho que seja. – Antônio discordou.

\- Você voltou a conversar com ela? – Esme perguntou, obviamente sentindo-se traída.

\- Foi apenas esta noite, juro. Eu a notei perto do salão e corri para levá-la para fora o mais longe possível. – Antônio suspirou – E, quanto às motivações dela, pensei o mesmo no início, mas duvido que isso se trate de um plano. Conheço bem Marie. Dificilmente ela se rebaixaria a vir aqui e mentir que vai tentar aceitar esse casamento, se isso não fosse sincero. E, se isso é realmente um plano, parece mal elaborado demais para ela, já que deixou claro que vai tentar ser diferente e aceitar a todos, ao invés de dizer que já fez isso, como se esperaria normalmente de alguém na situação dela.

\- E se essa for a última cartada dela? – Carlisle perguntou, perturbado – Já vimos do que aquela mulher é capaz. Não acho uma boa ideia trazê-la para dentro da nossa festa, muito menos para conversar com Esme. O estresse pode... – ele parou repentinamente – Eu não quero estressar minha esposa.

\- O que você quer fazer, mamãe? – Bella perguntou, preocupada com o silêncio de Esme.

Depois de um momento, ela respondeu – Carlisle tem razão. Não quero dar a ela a chance de estragar minha festa... - ela suspirou - Mas, por outro lado, depois de tudo que aconteceu... Eu quero ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. Quero saber se ela finalmente se deu conta da gravidade de tudo que fez e se, ao menos, se arrependeu. - ela apertou a mão do marido - Vou falar com ela na sala de espera. Vocês poderiam ir comigo?

\- Mas é claro, mãe. – Edward concordou prontamente – Mas, você não gostaria de fazer seu anúncio antes?

\- Não, melhor não. – Esme suspirou – Eu quero guardar esse momento especial para depois, caso ela me magoe novamente. – olhando para a outra ponta do salão, ela esperou fundo – Vamos lá.

Marie estava sentada em um dos sofás da sala de espera, o grande casaco que ela usava escondendo o curativo que provavelmente ainda estava em seu braço, e Bella se perguntou se em algum momento ela usaria aquilo ao seu favor ou como justificativa, como aconteceu em sua conversa com Antônio. Ela também não deixou de notar a maneira como a expressão da matriarca dos Volturi azedou um pouco ao ver quantas e quais pessoas estavam acompanhando sua filha.

\- Marie... – Esme disse friamente quando ficou frente a frente com ela, e até Bella pode perceber como ela estava se recusando a chamar aquela mulher de "mãe" novamente – Eu estou aqui agora. Fale o que você veio me dizer.

\- Eu acho que Antô... Seu pai... – Marie se corrigiu, empertigada – Já deve ter lhe dito o que vim fazer aqui, não?

\- Não, eu não disse tudo. – assegurou Antônio – Se quer realmente fazer isso, Marie, terá que fazer usando todas as palavras que disse para mim e muitas mais.

\- Dizer o quê? – Esme perguntou diretamente a Marie – Não veio aqui para conversar comigo? Diga o que veio dizer diretamente para mim! – Esme rosnou em voz baixa.

Bella viu a postura de Marie endurecer diante do tom irritado de Esme e, por um momento, achou que ela fosse repreendê-la, como era de praxe. Contudo, para seu mais completo choque, ela respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para a filha, mantendo a calma.

\- Eu vim até aqui me desculpar com você, Esme. – ela disse em voz baixa, parecendo estar fazendo um esforço monumental para empurrar as palavras para fora – Sei que demorei demais. Mas, eu gostaria de dizer que sinto muito por tudo o que fiz... Por ter escondido de você que Antônio era seu pai, por ter armado para que você se separasse desse homem e, principalmente, ter tirado seu bebê de você. Gostaria que pudéssemos ser mãe e filha de novo.

Esme fechou os olhos por um momento, parecendo estar absorvendo o que acabara de ouvir e, quando abriu os olhos novamente, parecia resoluta.

\- E você entende agora o quão hedionda você foi fazendo tudo isso?

\- Sim, eu entendo. – Marie suspirou, não olhando para nenhum deles diretamente.

\- Seja sincera... – Esme implorou – Você se arrepende?

Marie ficou em silêncio por um segundo, pensativa, e com os lábios franzidos – Estou trabalhando para isso. Mas certamente me arrependo sobre várias coisas...

\- Quais? – Esme a pressionou.

\- Eu teria deixado Isabella com você, se pudesse voltar no tempo. – ela admitiu – E teria lhe dito que Antônio era seu pai biológico... Pelo menos quando você era adolescente.

Esme a encarou por um longo segundo, até que suspirou – Obrigado por ser assim tão honesta comigo, mas isso ainda não anula tudo o que você fez. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostaria de poder chamar você mãe novamente, mas você ainda não merece isso. Acha que pode merecer, algum dia? – Esme perguntou.

\- Vou tentar fazer minha parte. – Marie suspirou pesadamente – Sou boa em cumprir expectativas alheias.

\- Não. Eu não quero que faça isso apenas por mim. – Esme negou – Quero que faça isso pela minha filha, pelo meu marido, pelo meu pai... E, principalmente, por você mesma. Por todas as pessoas que magoou. Está no caminho certo começando a se sentir assim, então eu quero que vá para casa e continue a pensar sobre tudo, até que consiga imaginar o que sentiria se estivesse nos nossos lugares e sofresse o que fez conosco. – Bella sentiu um pouco de satisfação ao ver os olhos de Marie se arregalarem diante das palavras de Esme.

\- No ano que vem, eu vou tentar conviver novamente com você. Checar como você está indo. Vai acontecer aos poucos e as coisas não vão voltar ao normal tão cedo. Eu não estou chamando você de mãe novamente em um futuro próximo também... Com o tempo, talvez possamos nos reaproximar o suficiente para que essa sensação que eu tenho quando olho para o seu rosto vá embora: a sensação de estar olhando para a pessoa que mais deveria me amar, mas que mais me fez sofrer. Mas essas coisas não vão mudar ainda esse ano e, especialmente, não hoje. – Esme avisou – Eu vou passar o natal e o ano novo com minha família e, com todo o respeito, não quero você lá. Mas, se está realmente dizendo a verdade, vou procurar você no início do ano que vem para que possamos conversar de novo e que possa me provar que é verdade o que está me dizendo sobre mudar. Está bem? – Esme perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

Marie ficou calada por um bom tempo, apenas encarando a filha. Era óbvio que ela queria discordar e Bella viu várias emoções passarem por seu rosto um pouco enrugado, desde raiva, negação e até desolação. Por fim, ela pareceu tristemente resignada.

\- Está bem. – ela assentiu – Até o ano que vem... Filha.

Dito isso, a fria e imponente Marie Volturi, a matriarca dos Volturi e a orquestradora de planos terríveis... Encolheu os ombros e deu as costas para todos, saindo rapidamente da sala, sem dizer mais uma única palavra.

\- Eu vou acompanhá-la para garantir que ela vá embora bem. – Antônio disse em voz quase inaudível, quase como se estivesse com medo de ser repreendido e, diante do silêncio de todos, ele também encolheu os ombros e foi atrás dela.

\- Ela parece diferente... – Carlisle refletiu – Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não.

\- Eu espero realmente que ela mude. – Esme suspirou, cabisbaixa – E eu espero que eu encontre forças para perdoá-la de verdade também.

\- Não pense nisso agora, amor. – Carlisle pediu, abraçando-a – Por que não dá a nossa grande notícia às crianças agora? Tenho certeza que isso vai animá-la.

\- Sim, talvez... – ela se virou para Edward e Bella – Vocês querem saber agora ou lá dentro junto com todo mundo?

\- Eu adoraria conseguir um _spoiler_. – Bella brincou.

\- Com certeza, mãe, mas... – Edward olhou para Bella e imediatamente ela soube o que ele queria fazer.

Tensa e sobressaltada, ela arregalou os olhos para ele, perguntando-o silenciosamente se aquele era realmente o momento certo. Ele assentiu suavemente com a cabeça e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso doce para acalmá-la. Com medo de qual seria a reação de seus pais, - e também do resto da família, mais tarde - Bella mordeu o lábio, perguntando-se se realmente aquela era a hora correta. Contudo, ao lembrar-se de como se sentira ao estar meramente alguns centímetros longe de Edward, ela soube que eles certamente descobririam mais cedo ou mais tarde. E ela preferia dizer-lhes com suas próprias palavras do que ser pega aos beijos com Edward em alguma esquina, escondidos, como se o que eles estivessem fazendo fosse errado. Ela o amava e ele a amava. Eles poderiam se unir para fazer com que todos entendessem que o que sentiam era verdadeiro. Era algo que valia mais a pena do que passar o resto da vida separados e sofrendo um pelo outro. Determinada, ela ergueu os olhos novamente para ele e assentiu, enquanto Carlisle e Esme permaneciam mudos e curiosos diante da aparente troca silenciosa entre os dois.

\- Mãe... – Bella começou – Nós dois temos algo para contar a você... Por favor, não fique triste ou com raiva... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Entenda que foi mais forte do que nós...

\- Não queremos magoar você... – Edward seguiu logo atrás – Queremos que saiba que estamos felizes e que só queremos dividir essa felicidade com vocês...

\- Mas vamos entender se você se irritar no começo... – Bella murmurou, cabisbaixa – Mas, por favor, deixe que nós expliquemos a situação antes que...

\- Vocês estão juntos? – Esme engasgou e cruzou as mãos junto ao coração. Porém, em seu rosto, diferente do que Bella imaginara, não havia repulsa, choque ou fúria, apenas... Felicidade? – Por favor, digam que sim. – ela implorou com um sorriso cintilante.

\- Você já sabia? – Bella arfou, chocada.

\- Vocês estão mesmo? – ela gritou, em êxtase, e correu para abraçar Bella – Oh, meus queridos, eu fico tão feliz por vocês dois! Vocês são almas gêmeas!

\- Então não está brava? – Bella perguntou cautelosamente quando ela envolveu Edward em um abraço de urso.

\- Brava? Claro que não! Porque eu estaria? – ela perguntou, perplexa - Vocês são... Como Alice disse uma vez? O meu _ship_. – Esme gargalhou – Meu maior sonho, desde que eu descobri sobre Bella, foi que vocês dois se dessem bem. Mas, então, eu comecei a reparar em como Edward olhava para você... – Esme deu um sorrisinho malicioso – E eu percebi que vocês poderiam ser algo mais! E, quando eu estava saindo do banheiro do hospital e vi Edward beijar sua mão antes de você acordar e vocês dois terem aquela conversa... Eu soube que queria vê-los encontrando o amor. – Esme revelou.

\- Espere, você beijou minha mão? – Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha provocativamente para Edward.

\- Eu estava realmente aliviado que você estava bem. – ele riu – Não estava pensando direito e só queria sentir você perto de mim. Por favor, não fique brava. – ele colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

\- Own... – Esme suspirou – Vocês são realmente lindos juntos. Fico tão feliz que tenham descoberto o que é o amor! E não fiquem envergonhados, queridos. Vocês não são irmãos de sangue e acho que ninguém na face da terra já pensou em vocês dois assim.

\- Talvez só como cão e gato. – Carlisle riu, dando um beijo na testa de Bella e apertando a mão de Edward. – Mas eu fico realmente muito feliz por vocês dois. Meus parabéns.

\- Eu fico tão feliz que vocês tenham aprovado... – Bella disse, aliviada, enquanto Edward a enlaçava pela cintura – Obrigado por serem tão compreensivos.

\- Não por isso, querida. – Carlisle sorriu e abraçou Esme – Mas... Tem que nos prometer fazer o mesmo por nós, está bem?

\- Por quê? – Bella perguntou, confusa.

\- Bem... Porque talvez a nossa notícia possa chocar você um pouco. – Esme sorriu timidamente e, dando um olhar para Carlisle a fim de reunir coragem, ela finalmente revelou – Eu estou grávida.

\- Sério?! – Bella arfou, voando para dar um abraço na mãe assim como ela tinha feito – Isso é tão maravilhoso, mãe! Quando descobriu? De quantos meses você está?

Esme riu, deliciada com a euforia da filha. – Eu estou com dois meses de gestação. E foi bastante fácil descobrir isso na semana passada, quando você não consegue manter seu jantar no estômago e o pai do bebê é um médico. – ela sorriu para Carlisle.

\- Como eu não percebi que você estava tão enjoada? - Bella perguntou para si mesma, pasma.

\- Acho que tínhamos muita coisa na cabeça. – Edward riu e abraçou Esme também. – Essa é uma notícia incrível, mãe. Mal posso dizer o quanto estou feliz por você.

\- Obrigado, meus filhos. – ela abraçou os dois pelos ombros – E saibam que sempre serão meus bebês, mesmo quando seu irmãozinho chegar.

\- Eu mal posso esperar por isso. – Bella beijou sua bochecha – Fico tão feliz por vocês dois...

\- Eu espero que o resto dos convidados fique também... – Esme sorriu – Mas, independente de qualquer coisa, esse foi o melhor presente de natal que eu poderia ter recebido: tenho meus três filhos comigo e me casei com o homem da minha vida. Nada poderia ser melhor.

\- A hora já está um pouco avançada. – Carlisle disse, suavemente – Devemos fazer o anúncio para que você possa jogar o buquê e nós possamos... – ele pigarreou – Ir dormir.

\- Sim, claro. – Esme sorriu – Vamos lá, queridos. Quero vocês na primeira fila.

E eles dois estavam exatamente lá, abraçados, – apesar dos olhares confusos e chocados de vários convidados – quando Esme anunciou que estava aguardando a chegada de um novo Cullen. E, quando ela jogou o buquê antes de Carlisle carregá-la no colo para o quarto onde eles teriam sua noite de núpcias, Bella não pode deixar de gargalhar alto quando ele voou mais longe do que o previsto e bateu diretamente no peito de Jasper, que o pegou desajeitadamente, enquanto Alice vibrava.

\- Parece que vamos ter outro casamento mais cedo do que pensávamos. – Bella riu, vendo sua amiga pular no colo de Jasper e quase derrubá-lo.

\- Eu espero que sim... – Edward murmurou distraidamente, o queixo e o nariz enterrados em cabelo enquanto ele a abraçava por trás. - Então, Stra. Swan... Quais são seus planos para mais tarde?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu alegremente para ele.

\- Ser muito feliz, Sr. Masen.

(***)

\- Essa é a maior árvore de natal que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

\- Bella, você já falou isso umas cinco vezes desde que finalmente percebeu que ela estava aí. – Edward riu.

\- Mas a cada vez que eu olho, ela parece ainda mais impressionante. – ela se defendeu, encarando o enorme pinheiro, cujo topo com uma estrela dourada quase encostava no teto, decorado com bolas coloridas e luzes vermelhas, douradas e brancas.

Eles estavam deitados juntos no sofá da sala de jantar privada que haviam alugado para a ceia que terminara há poucos minutos atrás. Rosalie e Emmett já haviam subido para colocar os gêmeos, exaustos de tanto comer e tentar esperar pelo Papai Noel acordados, em suas camas. Suas mães estavam organizando os pratos sujos na mesa, a fim de deixar tudo o mais limpo possível e agradecer ao máximo ao buffet do hotel por uma ceia tão maravilhosa. Já Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados em uma poltrona perto da lareira, com ela em seu colo, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro e o segundo dia de sua lua de mel.

Pouco antes da ceia começar, Esme e Bella tinham notado a postura distante de Antônio e a maneira como ele olhava pelas janelas, para a imensidão do mar e seu horizonte, quando achava que ninguém estava olhando. Por fim, Esme apenas sorriu e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

\- Vá passar o Natal com ela, pai. – ela o aconselhou – Eu não vou ficar brava, se é com isso que você está preocupado. E, sejamos francos, o que vocês dois querem é estar juntos, apesar. E eu conheço bem esse sentimento. Tanta coisa mudou esse ano... O que vocês dois tinham pode mudar também: melhorar, se tornar um verdadeiro amor. Então vá ficar com ela. – e assim ele foi, e todos duvidavam que fosse voltar já na manhã seguinte.

O amor era estranho, Bella sabia disso.

Um bom exemplo disso eram Alice e Jasper, que foram os últimos a chegar para ceia e os primeiros a sair, com os cabelos bagunçados, as roupas amassadas e os lábios inchados, como se tornara de praxe desde que se tornaram noivos e Edward e Bella tiveram que se acostumar a vê-los fugindo seminus dos quartos um do outro. Bella obviamente chegou a sugerir que Jasper trocasse de lugar com ela como colega de quarto de Alice, mas sua melhor amiga recusou. "O perigo torna tudo mais gostoso." Allie tinha dado um sorriso malicioso ao falar "Você e Edward vão descobrir isso logo, eu tenho certeza."

E, por mais que Bella tenha corado, estando ali bem em cima do corpo de Edward, ela não podia negar que achava que eles descobririam isso em breve, realmente.

Muito em breve, na verdade.

Ela deu um pulo quando algo molhado e gelado encostou em seu pé descalço e levantou a cabeça para ver Panqueca, abanando o rabo e muito ofegante, pedir um pouco de colo para ela. Sentando-se, ela pegou sua cadela, que estava mais pesada e cansada ultimamente, e deixou que a pobrezinha descansasse em seu colo.

\- Ela tem andando mais cansada ultimamente, não acha? – Edward perguntou, acariciando a cabeça macia de Panqueca.

\- E até parece que você não desconfia do por quê. – ela desdenhou, bem-humorada – Espero que esteja realmente pronto para ser avô.

\- Eu estou. – Edward sorriu alegremente, fitando rapidamente Herói, que dormia tranquilamente perto de Carlisle e Esme, de frente para a lareira – Bebês sempre trazem alegria. E, em breve, teremos vários.

\- Vou lembrar você disso quando um bando de filhotes estiver mastigando seus sapatos. – ela riu e bocejou.

\- Você está cansada, é melhor irmos dormir. – ele disse, acariciando suavemente sua bochecha.

\- Até parece que um de nós não está com o quarto interditado por conta de Alice e Jasper. – ela riu – E eu não estou com tanto sono assim.

\- Você sabe que sempre podemos ser os colegas de quarto um do outro. – ele a abraçou mais forte e beijou sua testa – Vamos lá, podemos ficar conversando até o seu sono chegar.

Ao olhar para ele, o sorriso doce no rosto bonito, a camisa branca com os primeiros botões desfeitos e revelando o peito amplo e os olhos verdes brilhando com paixão e carinho, ela soube que já estava realmente na hora deles subirem. Com um sorriso, ela tirou Panqueca de seu colo e a deixou descansando no sofá confortável, então os dois se levantaram e desejaram feliz Natal para todos os pais que ainda estavam na sala. Havia sido realmente uma noite de bênçãos e gratidão depois do que todos eles passaram ao longo daquele ano, especialmente ela.

Ela havia encontrado seus pais biológicos, seus avós biológicos, uma carreira que amava, dificuldades extremas, inseguranças que agora sabia que ainda estavam com ela, uma força que ela nem sabia que tinha e, como um presente surpresa, um namorado que amava como nunca imaginara ser possível.

E não havia plano no mundo que ela pudesse ter feito que a levaria para uma vida tão incrível quanto a que tinha agora. Ou para uma felicidade como a que sentia naquele momento.

E foi assim que ela soube que estava pronta, enquanto ela e Edward subiam a escada e passavam rapidamente pela porta do quarto de Bella, já que os sons abafados vindos de lá de dentro mostravam que o quarto de Edward estava vazio. Ao entrarem, Edward foi deitar-se na cama, enquanto Bella congelou onde estava, sentindo seu estômago apertar por conta da ansiedade. Apesar de se sentir mais preparada do que achava que estaria, não havia como não sentir-se ansiosa e insegura ou impedir sua mente de conjecturar sobre o que aconteceria. Será que doeria muito? O que ele acharia do corpo dela? Será que aquilo mudaria alguma coisa no relacionamento deles?

\- Amor? – ele a chamou, preocupado, e, por seu tom, Bella soube que ele devia estar chamando-a a um bom tempo – Você está bem?

\- Sim, sim... – ela gaguejou, nervosa - S-será que tem lugar aí do seu lado?

\- Na verdade, não tem espaço em mim que você já não ocupe. – ele sorriu e estendeu os braços – Venha para cá, amor.

\- Interessante... Posso saber quais são os espaços que eu ocupo? – ela brincou, deixando-se ser puxada por aquelas grandes mãos.

\- Vamos ver... – ele aconchegou-a contra seu peito, enquanto beijava delicadamente sua têmpora – Temos o meu coração, a minha mente, a minha alma... E agora a minha cama. – ele sorriu sedutoramente – E tenha certeza que eu desfruto intensamente da sua presença em cada um deles.

Ela riu e beijou o queixo dele – Consegue acreditar que há poucos meses atrás nós queríamos matar um ao outro?

\- Não gosto de lembrar disso. – ele suspirou pesarosamente e se inclinou para beijar o pescoço dela – Odeio pensar que perdi todo aquele tempo sendo rude com você e te maltratando. Eu deveria ter me rendido ao que senti desde o primeiro dia.

\- Sério? Se sentiu atraído por mim desde o primeiro dia? – ela perguntou, absolutamente surpresa.

\- E me senti cada dia mais. – ele admitiu, enquanto acariciava seu rosto – Mas fiquei ocupado demais sendo estúpido com você e negando o que estava sentindo para admitir, principalmente para mim mesmo, que eu estava me apaixonando por você.

\- Eu conheço a sensação. – ela sorriu docemente para ele, corando um pouco – Eu lutei muito contra isso durante esse mês, até que a minha única saída foi desistir dessa luta, porque eu já tinha perdido há muito tempo. E, quer saber? – ela literalmente subiu em cima dele, para que seus rostos ficassem frente a frente, fazendo Edward sorrir sedutora e carinhosamente, passando os braços por seu quadril – Eu não poderia ter ganhado mais. Obrigado por ter se declarado para mim naquele dia. Foi o que me fez perceber o que eu estava sentindo.

\- E obrigado por ter me dado uma segunda chance e por estar na minha vida, Bella. – ele a olhou intensa e seriamente – Eu amo você como nunca achei ser possível.

\- Eu também, meu amor. – ela murmurou, com o coração trovejando no peito, e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Aparentemente, aquele beijo devorador e inflamado era algo automático entre eles: em um minuto eles estavam com os lábios unidos tão suavemente quanto uma carícia e então, de repente, ela estava sentada sobre ele, com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e com suas bocas e línguas frenéticas uma contra a outra. Tomando coragem e se aproveitando do pouco de sanidade que ainda tinha, ela tirou as mãos das costas dele e as colocou em seu peito, terminando de desabotoar sua camisa e tirando-a de seus ombros. Enquanto isso, ele desceu os lábios por seu pescoço e depois para os ombros, as pontas dos dedos subindo suavemente por seus braços e fazendo sua pele se arrepiar, até chegar aos seus ombros, onde ele deixou cair as alças da regata e do sutiã que ela usava.

Correndo os dedos pelo cabelo cor de cobre e abraçando-o contra o peito para incentivá-lo a dar-lhe mais daquelas sensações inebriantes, ela o sentiu descer os lábios para o começo de seu busto, agora parcialmente desnudo por conta das alças caídas na metade de seus braços. Contudo, assim que um gemido suave escapou de sua boca quando a língua dele intensificou seu tratamento, algo pareceu estalar na mente dele e Edward literalmente voou para longe dela, os olhos verdes tão arrependidos que parecia que ele tinha acabado de dar uma facada nela, e não lambido seus seios.

\- Oh, Bella, eu sinto muito. – ele se desculpou, parecendo quase desesperado – Eu não queria desrespeitar você ou forçá-la a...

\- Edward, tudo bem. – ela o acalmou, indo até ele e voltando a subir em seu colo. – Você não está me forçando a nada. É claro, eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas... – ela admitiu, um pouco de rubor colorindo suas bochechas – Eu... Eu quero fazer agora. Com você.

\- Eu não quero que se sinta forçada a nada, Bella. – ele afirmou, acariciando seu rosto, os olhos ardendo com um amor tão verdadeiro que a fez ter vontade de chorar de alegria – Eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso até você estar pronta, então não pense que tem que fazer isso só para me agradar.

\- Eu sei. – ela sorriu, sentindo o amor que tinha por aquele homem crescer um pouco mais – Mas eu me sinto pronta agora. E você também, pelo que parece. – ela riu timidamente, roçando com afinco seu quadril no dele e na evidência de desejo que havia ali.

Edward tomou uma ingestão aguda de ar e trincou os dentes, os olhos se fechando por conta do que parecia ser um misto de prazer e dor. Por fim, ele os abriu, as íris verdes quase que completamente consumidas pelo preto. – Você tem certeza que está pronta? – Sua voz estava mais grave do que o normal e ela se arrepiou ainda mais com o tom profundo e necessitado.

\- Edward, eu não estaria deixando você ir tão longe se não tivesse certeza. – ela afirmou enquanto tirava a camisa completamente do corpo dele – Eu quero fazer isso. Com você. Agora. – Bella disse determinada, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, querendo mostrar-lhe não apenas sua sinceridade, também seu próprio desejo - Porque eu te amo e te desejo mais do que sou capaz de explicar.

Ele não precisou de mais incentivos e, no final, quando eles estavam ofegando nos braços um do outro, ela novamente se apaixonou um pouco mais por ele quando Edward segurou seu rosto com as mãos e a olhou, terrivelmente preocupado.

\- Tem certeza de que eu não machuquei você? Está sentindo muita dor? Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você? Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?

\- Até que não doeu tanto quanto eu imaginava. – ela riu, dando de ombros despreocupadamente – E você fez exatamente o contrário de me machucar. E o que você pode fazer por mim agora é me abraçar. – ela sorriu quando ele instantaneamente fez o que pediu, o coração se derretendo por aquele homem doce, gentil e apaixonado – E também dormir. Porque amanhã vai haver muito mais trabalho para você... Vocês dois. – ela gemeu ao senti-lo se esfregar contra seu quadril.

\- Eu não seria tão atrevida se fosse você, Stra. Swan. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e mordeu suavemente o lóbulo de sua orelha - Está brincando com fogo fazendo essas promessas.

\- Não planejo apenas brincar com o seu, e muito menos com o meu, fogo, Sr. Masen. – ela beijou sua mandíbula com uma sensualidade recém-descoberta – Tenho planos muito mais proveitosos para eles, deste dia em diante. E você sabe como sou uma boa planejadora.

\- Se há uma coisa que eu descobri hoje, é que você é boa em muitas coisas. – ele riu sensualmente e a aconchegou contra seu peito nu. – O que acha de um banho?

\- Só um banho? – ela desdenhou sedutoramente.

\- Eu sei que você está dolorida, amor. – ele disse seriamente, pegando-a no colo e levando-a até o banheiro - É realmente apenas um banho. Eu jamais faria algo que machucasse você, especialmente depois de hoje.

\- Bem... – ela ronronou, encostando sua boca no ouvido dele – Não precisamos fazer nada onde eu estou dolorida...

Meia hora depois, após o banho mais longo e satisfatório de sua vida, Bella sentiu seu corpo quase que desossado quando Edward a deitou na cama, já passando das três da manhã, e se estendeu ao lado dela, abraçando-a apertado.

\- Não sei por que, mas tenho a sensação de que vamos nos tornar ainda piores que Alice e Jasper. – ele comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Engraçado, eu tenho certeza. – ela afirmou, mas não conseguiu reunir forças o suficiente para abrir os olhos.

Ele riu - Boa noite e feliz natal, meu amor. – disse, começando a acariciar seu cabelo, relaxando-a ainda mais – Amo você. – havia tanta sinceridade e emoção em sua voz grave que quase a fizeram chorar, mesmo com todo o sono que sentia.

E, quando estava prestes a pegar no sono, ela o sentiu beijar carinhosamente sua testa. Com um sorriso amoroso e satisfeito, ela disse uma última frase antes mergulhar em sonhos que certamente seriam sobre ele.

\- Eu te amo.


	26. Epílogo 01

Olá, pessoal, espero de coração que esteja tudo bem com vocês. Não há nada que eu possa dizer que vocês já não saibam, então eu peço: fiquem em casa, sejam responsáveis e lavem as mãos. Isso vai acabar logo. S2.

Quanto ao epílogo, certamente demorou muito mais do eu imaginava. Primeiro porque meu computador está quebrado e eu estou tendo que escrever pelo celular. Segundo porque tive mil ideias e tentei escrever todas elas, mas nenhuma parecia correta. Essa foi a que eu mais gostei até agora, então decidi publicá-la - e, pasmem, sem inspiração musical. Está um pouco mais sensual que o normal, mas considerem isso o meu teste: tive uma ideia para uma fanfic que eventualmente vai se tornar de classificação +18 (M), então quero começar a treinar. Espero que não se importem.

Com sorte, um dos primeiros capítulos extras vai chegar logo também. E vamos ver se as ideias que eu tenho para o segundo epílogo conseguem ir para a frente.

Boa leitura e espero conseguir ver vocês de novo mais rápido da próxima vez.

Epílogo 01

\- Você está tão linda, mãe.

Com um sorriso, Esme se virou para sua filha, radiante de felicidade. De fato, tirando pequenos detalhes, não havia nada de muito diferente naquele vestido de noiva para o que usara em seu primeiro casamento, três anos antes. Ainda assim, ela se sentia ainda melhor naquele momento do que quando dissera "sim" a Carlisle pela primeira vez. Talvez fosse pelo garotinho loiro de olho azuis - exatamente como os de seu marido - de mãos dadas com Bella, olhando-a fascinado. Ou o fato de que ela sabia que seus pais, apesar de tudo, estariam sentados na primeira fileira do altar assim que ela saísse para a praia.

Sim, as coisas tinham mudado muito. Mas ela não poderia estar mais feliz.

\- Mamãe... - Christopher, seu bebê, se aproximou e pegou o tule de seu vestido com uma reverência adorável - Você parece uma princesa.

\- Obrigado, meu principezinho. - ela sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos enquanto pegava seu filho mais novo no colo, beijando sua bochecha, fazendo-o dar uma melodiosa risada infantil. - Você também está lindo.

\- Edward me ajudou a dar o nó. - o pequeno apontou para a gravata, animado - O papai ainda não tinha feito o dele, então eu ajudei também. - Chris disse, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

\- Você é um homenzinho muito esperto. - Bella elogiou o irmão - Eu e Edward ficamos muito orgulhosos. E mal podemos esperar para vermos você entrar com as alianças.

\- Eu não vou derrubar, pode confiar em mim! - disse ele, determinado.

\- Sabemos que sim, anjinho. - Esme acariciou suavemente o sedoso cabelo loiro. Alguma vezes, ela mal podia acreditar que ela e Carlisle foram realmente abençoados com aquele lindo presente: ter a oportunidade de, juntos, vê-lo crescer em seu ventre, chegar a este mundo trazendo mais alegria do que eles achavam que seus corações poderiam aguentar e tornar-se cada vez mais esperto e amoroso a cada dia que passava. Vez ou outra, ela se pegava com o peito pesado por não ter tido a oportunidade de estar lá enquanto Bella crescia: não ter lhe dado seu primeiro banho, visto seus primeiros passos, segurado sua em seu primeiro dia de aula...

Contudo, olhar para aquela maravilhosa mulher que sua filha havia se tornado: determina, corajosa, inteligente e sempre disposta a fazer de tudo para ajudar os outros ao seu redor, sempre fazia seu coração ficar mais leve. Não havia palavras para descrever o orgulho que ela sentia de Bella, ou das coisas incríveis que ela fizera pela ONG durante aqueles anos e as centenas de mulheres que, graças aos seus esforços, conseguira acolher e dar uma vida melhor. E não havia felicidade maior do que a que ela sentia ao ver os olhares apaixonados que ela e Edward sempre trocavam.

Seus bebês estavam felizes. Sua família estava bem e saudável, reunida ali perto, para ver novamente ela e o homem que amava jurarem amor eterno. Sim, hoje era um dia feliz. O primeiro casamento sempre seria um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Mas agora, era como viver um sonho.

\- Ainda vai demorar muito para a gente ir? - Chris perguntou, claramente ansioso para mostrar o quão maravilhosamente ele poderia realizar a tarefa de entregar as alianças.

\- Só um pouco, homenzinho. - Bella o consolou - Temos que esperar as pessoas lá embaixo se sentarem, para que todos possam ver como a mamãe está bonita.

Christopher balançou a cabeça energicamente, claramente concordando com a irmã, quando um pensamento atingiu sua pequena cabeça.

\- Posso brincar com o Bolinho enquanto isso? - ele sorriu esperançosamente.

\- Filho, sua roupinha... - Esme suspirou, mesmo sabendo que aquela era uma batalha que ela geralmente perdia. Desde que ela e Carlisle adotaram um dos filhotes de Herói e Panqueca, quando ela ainda estava grávida, ela já esperava que os dois bebês se tornariam melhores amigos. Mas nada poderia prepará-la para o quanto eles seriam inseparáveis. Mesmo agora, o obediente cão de três anos estava deitado perto da porta, aguardando pacientemente o momento em que Chris poderia brincar. Por isso, sabendo que seu filhinho daria um jeito de brincar escondido com seu cachorro mesmo que ela dissesse não, ela devolveu com um sorriso doce o adorável beicinho que Christopher fazia, enquanto lhe dizia:

\- Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado para não se sujar, está bem? Lembre-se que logo você vai ter que levar as alianças até eu e o papai. - ela embalou-o carinhosamente entre os braços, beijando sua bochecha e fazendo-o rir, antes de soltá-lo para que ele pudesse correr até um animado Bolinho.

\- À qualquer momento agora. - Bella sorriu, gentilmente tomando as mãos da mãe e olhando-a maravilhada - Mal posso acreditar que esse casamento finalmente vai acontecer!

\- O primeiro foi mais do que especial, querida. - ela afirmou categoricamente para a filha. Além de ser a mais pura verdade, ela jamais permitiria que Bella achasse que os esforços que tivera anos atrás foram em vão. - Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida sem voltar à ilha novamente e ainda assim aquele continuaria sendo o dia mais feliz e especial da minha vida.

\- Eu sei. - sua filha riu levemente - Mas sei que hoje vai ser ainda mais especial. - Bella apertou sua mãos, animada - Estamos em San Pedro, mãe! E você e o papai vão se casar! Era o seu sonho!

\- Sim! - Esme fungou, feliz - Mas o torna tão maravilhoso não é simplesmente o lugar, querida. É quem está aqui agora. - ela acariciou o rosto da filha amorosamente - Finalmente minha família está reunida para me ver jurar amor eterno ao homem que amo. É por isso que eu vou me lembrar de hoje até meu último dia vida.

\- Porque você duas estão falando de morrer em um casamento? - Alice bufou, entrando displicente pela porta, com seu pequeno buquê de madrinha entre as mãos - Deveriam estar falando de amor. Ou no mínimo de como a decoração está impecável, como todos os convidados do meu casamento fizeram.

\- E estamos. - Bella revirou os olhos - De amor, quero dizer. Ninguém nunca poderia antagonizar com um casamento planejado por Alice Whitlock para si mesma.

\- Em primeiro lugar, você também usufruiu muito do evento, já que usou um dos meus vestidos exclusivos. O que significa que usou uma peça que nem minhas clientes da butique tem acesso. - Alice sorriu orgulhosamente - E, em segundo lugar, não temos tempo para isso agora. Está na hora de encantar os convidados com essa linda noiva. - a melhor amiga de sua filha acessou dramaticamente para Esme e seu vestido.

\- Já posso levar os anéis? - Christopher saltitou até elas, com Bolinho em seu encalço, balançando o rabo, antes que Bella o levasse até sua cama perto da porta novamente.

\- Daqui a pouco, amiguinho. - Bella pegou o irmão mais novo no colo quando voltou - Lembre-se que primeiro temos que levar a mamãe até o altar. O que me lembra... - ela olhou ao redor, preocupada - Onde está o Edward? Ele não percebeu que já está na hora? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquilo não soava como Edward...

\- Oh, não se preocupe. - Alice deu um sorrisinho faceiro, o que fez Bella automaticamente achar que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa - Ele e Jasper tiveram um pequeno problema que precisaram resolver. Ele vai estar lá fora esperando por vocês, com certeza.

\- Que problema? - Bella questionou, desconfiada.

\- Bella, agora não é hora de satisfazer sua sede por fofocas. - Alice a repreendeu descaradamente - Estou surpresa que realmente quer atrasar o casamento da sua própria mãe só para saber sobre algo tão trivial.

\- Alice... - Esme viu Bella grunhir, parecendo bem-humarada, mas ainda assim desconfiada, antes de voltar-se para ela e estender-lhe mão que não estava segurando Christopher - Vamos mãe. Deixe Alice e seus segredos para lá. Papai está esperando.

Segurando as lágrimas, Esme tomou a mão da filha e seguiu através do corredor da casa de praia que anos atrás havia sido o cenário de seu amor. Ao lado da porta, esperando-as como prometido, estava seu outro filho, o doce menino que ela criou e viu se transformar naquele belo e forte homem que era agora. Com um sorriso gentil, Edward avançou um pouco, pegando sua outra mão e beijando sua testa.

\- Está tão linda quanto no primeiro casamento, mãe. As duas. Eu e Carlisle somos os homens mais sortidos do mundo. - ela viu Bella corar diante do olhar apaixonando que ele dirigiu a ela.

\- Logo depois de Jasper, claro. - Alice brincou, inspecionando cuidadosamente o terno de Edward, antes de sorrir satisfeita, aparentemente sem encontrar qualquer imperfeição. - Se me dão licença, vou fazer minha entrada triunfal antes que Esme me ofusque. - com isso ela saiu, caminhando elegantemente em direção à parte lateral da casa, onde o altar e as cadeiras estavam cuidadosamente organizados.

\- Hora do casamento, mamãe! - Chris exclamou, animado - Está feliz?

\- Você não imagina o quanto, meu anjinho. - ela fungou, beijando sua cabecinha quando Edward o pegou no colo - Pela segunda vez, eu vou ter a honra de ter meus filhos me levando até o altar para o homem que eu amo.

\- E nós vamos ter a honra de ver vocês realizarem esse sonho. - Bella beijou sua testa - Amamos você, mamãe.

Esme sentiu as lágrimas começarem a escorrer quando Edward e Chris repetiram aquela mesma frase que sempre fazia seu coração inchar com mais amor do que ela jamais imaginara que poderia sentir. Com um sorriso trêmulo da mais pura felicidade e de mãos de dadas com seus filhos mais velhos enquanto o mais novo repousava no braço de Edward, Esme andou pela areia branca até onde todos os seus convidados já estavam de pé, com sorrisos encantados enquanto viam os quatro avançarem até o altar de arcos e flores coloridas perto do mar. Lá, por um momento, ela perdeu o fôlego ao ver o homem que a esperava. O tempo estava começando a mostrar-se nas marcas em seu sorriso e o cabelo dourado estava começando a se tingir cada vez mais de prateado, mas ele ainda parecia exatamente o mesmo rapaz que a levara, tantos anos atrás, para aquela mesma praia e lhe fizera juras de amor sobre a luz do luar. Ele tentara convencê-la a fugir com ele naquele noite, para que não precisassem mais temer sua mãe. Mas ela era muito jovem e estava com muito medo para dizer sim a ele naquele dia, então apenas o amou em silêncio, sem saber que conceberiam algo muito precioso naquela noite.

Ou que Marie a faria perder tudo pouco tempo depois.

Uma vez ele lhe dissera que parecia que o tempo nunca tinha passado entre os dois. E, de alguma maneira, ele estava certo: o tempo, de fato, passara e levara com ele sua juventude, um tempo que perderam e que nunca poderiam recuperar. Um tempo em que infelizmente não estiveram um com outro ou com sua filha.

Mas havia outro tempo, um que só existia dentro de seus corações, e que estivera congelado naquela mesma praia desde que eles se separaram. O mesmo tempo que permitira que aquele sentimento permanecesse intocado no coração dos dois até que eles pudessem se reencontrar e finalmente cumprir as juras que fizeram.

Carlisle estava certo. Naquela praia, o tempo nunca passou para os dois.

E, assim, com um sorriso emocionado, ela disse sim novamente para ele. Sob a luz do sol naquele altar e sob a luz da lua todos aqueles anos atrás.

(...)

\- Ainda mal consigo acreditar que ela concordou com isso.

Recostada confortavelmente contra o peito de Edward, enquanto os dois estavam sentados em dos sofás da recepção e aproveitando a brisa suave do mar, um pouco distantes da movimentada festa no meio da praia, Bella observou duvidosamente enquanto Antônio tirava o paletó para cobrir os ombros de Marie, a vários metros deles.

\- Eu também não. - Edward riu suavemente - Confesso que, no natal passado, quando ela disse que ia presentear Esme finalmente permitindo que ela renovasse seus votos na ilha, eu achei que poderia ser outra armação.

\- Acho que todos pensamos isso. Especialmente porque ela nunca escondeu de ninguém que uma das principais razões para estar fazendo isso era porque não aceitava não ter participado do casamento da própria filha. Se bem que ela não esconde mais as coisas, aparentemente. - Bella revirou os olhos. Pouco antes, eles a haviam pego chochichando com Antônio sobre como era uma vergonha Esme ter preferido entrar com duas crianças "insestuosas" do que com seu pai de sangue.

Bella desconfiava que, não importava quanto tempo passasse, aquela mulher sempre lhe daria nos nervos. Porém, ela tinha que admitir que Marie tinha realmente cumprido sua promessa naqueles últimos três anos: não fizera mais planos maléficos ou tentara atrapalhar a vida de ninguém. E, conforme Esme permitira que a mãe fosse entrando aos poucos em sua vida novamente, ela até mesmo havia passado a ficar na mesma sala que Carlisle e Bella - não que fosse cordial com eles, longe disso, mas Bella também não tinha a mínima vontade de confraternizar com aquela mulher - e devolvera parte do dinheiro do investimento que havia retirado da ONG - uma parte consideravelmente menor do que ela poderia efetivamente doar, Bella gostava de pontuar, mas não havia como negar que fora um gesto que deixa Esme muito feliz.

A presença ranzinza e reclamona não era exatamente agradável de se ter por perto, mas, com o passar do tempo, Bella se deu conta que era melhor conviver com aquela versão nova e impertinente de Marie do que com a anterior, manipuladora e sem coração. Pelo menos ela não estava prejudicando ninguém e algumas vezes Bella até desconfiava que pudesse realmente haver um coração de verdade por debaixo de todo aquele orgulho: pelo menos era o que ela pensava quando a via sorrindo para Antônio quando pensava que ninguém estava olhando, lançando olhares encantados para Esme vestida de noiva ou ouvindo pacientemente Christopher contar sobre alguma peripécia de Bolinho.

Marie Volturi jamais seria perfeita. Mas, sinceramente, Bella nem ao menos se preocupava se ela estava tentando ser. O simples fato de ter realmente parado de agir como um monstro já era o suficiente para ela pelo menos aturar sua presença na família, assim como todos os outros faziam. Edythe, por exemplo, ainda odiava a irmã e Marie não tinha problemas em demonstrar que o sentimento era mútuo, o que acabava se estendendo para Isabelle também: e era uma realidade que as três estavam mais do dispostas a manter assim. De resto, Marie, exceto por Antônio, Esme e Christopher - que eram também as únicas três pessoas que Marie parecia verdadeiramente ligar - era simplesmente tolerada por todos.

\- Mas eu fico feliz que ela tenha feito isso por Esme. - Bella concluiu, por fim - Era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer depois de tudo.

\- Acha mesmo que aquela velha ranzinza poderia realmente fazer alguma coisa que para compensar tudo? - Edward zombou, beijando seu cabelo.

\- Não, não poderia. - Bella concordou com um sorriso - Mas eu desconfio que ela só é ranzinza quando não estamos olhando. - ela confidenciou - Antônio não parece sofrer desse mal morando com ela. Na verdade, ele parece muito feliz.

\- Acho que realmente não precisamos dar um dos filhotes a ela para amenizar o mal-humor, então. - Bella sempre ria da maneira como Edward se referia aos seis filhotes de Herói e Panqueca como se eles ainda coubessem em suas mãos, ao invés de serem os monstros gigantescos e enérgicos que eram hoje em dia.

\- Nem pense nisso. Ter três cachorros em casa é a única coisa que mantêm minhas mães sãs desde que eu e Emmett nos mudamos. E você sabe que Christopher, os gêmeos e Alice não viveriam sem Bolinho, Thor e Cintilante.

\- Ouvi dizer que seu irmão quer adicionar mais um membro à família. E dessa vez, não um de quatro patas. - Edward riu.

\- Você ouviu em uma das milhares de vezes que ele gritou isso por aí. - ela revirou os olhos - Ele vai ter muita sorte se Rosalie ao menos cogitar essa possibilidade agora que ela está prestes a se formar na faculdade e finalmente arrumou algum tempo para si mesma com as atividades extracurriculares dos gêmeos. Além do mais, depois de todas as horas de trabalho que os dois tiveram para que Rosalie decorasse aquela casa exatamente como ela sempre sonhou, não acho que ela vai querer adicionar um projeto de quarto de bebê depois de todo aquele trabalho duro. - Bella riu.

\- Acha que esse poderia se tornar um dos nossos projetos quando finalmente nos mudarmos para o Solar? - Edward perguntou distraidamente, mas ela o conhecia bem demais para ouvir a expectativa em sua voz. - Quer dizer, não agora, mas... No futuro.

Um pouco surpresa, ela se endireitou até que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura dos dele... E o verde ali, banhado pela luz oscilante do crepúsculo daquela linda tarde na Ilha Esme, era tão brilhante e esperançoso que ela quase perdeu o fôlego. Dois anos atrás, quando ele lhe pedira para morar com ele, ela estava mais do que feliz em concordar, porque, afinal, desde que eles tinham voltado para a cidade depois do primeiro casamento de Esme e Carlisle, ela estava vivendo mais lá do que em sua própria casa. Sua ONG e a empresa de Edward às vezes os mantinham afastados e ocupados por mais tempo do que qualquer um dos dois era capaz de lidar, então era quase uma tortura passar separados, mesmo que minimamente, o tempo precioso que tinham juntos. E ela não podia ter tomado uma decisão melhor do que ir viver com ele. Viver, amar, brigar e se reconciliar sobre o mesmo teto que Edward só lhe dera mais certezas que aquele era o homem de sua vida. Ele não era um homem perfeito, mas ela sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que aquele ranzinza de aparência intimidade tinha um coração de ouro. E ele o havia dado a ela.

Sim, ele não era perfeito, mas ela também não era e, em três anos, Edward já tivera todas as provas possíveis sobre isso.

Eles não eram perfeitos, mas era exatamente isso que os fazia serem perfeitos um para o outro.

E era por isso que o futuro parecia tão bem delineado em frente a ela, que Bella nunca se preocupara em discuti-lo tão profundamente. As coisas entre eles aconteciam espontaneamente: ela tinha todo o orgulho em dizer que Edward agora lidava muito melhor com seu passado para com seu pai e, finalmente, eles haviam conversado sobre se mudar para o Solar Masen, onde todas as gerações da família dele haviam vivido até então. E eles conversaram sobre essa mudança apenas depois de Bella ter finalmente se adaptado a participar de todas aquelas festas e aquele mundo de opulência e riqueza com o qual Edward às vezes era obrigado a interagir. Não era a coisa favorita de nenhum dos dois, mas, ao lado dele, Bella tinha aprendido a lidar com aquelas situações.

Claro que encontrar com a mãe dele e sua ex-noiva em uma única noite e logo em umas das primeiras festas em que participara não foi a melhor experiência que Bella já vivera, mas, bem, ela já tinha aguentado coisa pior.

Porém, parecia que ela tinha se esquecido de uma coisa: aquele futuro com Edward, tão nítido em sua frente que nem parecia precisar de esforços para se concretizar, ainda assim precisava que algumas decisões fossem tomadas.

E ela mal se dera conta que morar no Solar Masen com Edward significava mais do que o legado da família dele.

Significava espaço para criarem sua própria família.

Então, com talvez o maior sorriso que já dera em sua vida, ela o abraçou.

\- Sim, amor. - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentido a pele do pescoço dele se arrepiar sob seus dedos - Esse vai ser um projeto nosso... No futuro.

E ela ia amar cada parte desse futuro. Mesmo que ele ainda não a tivesse pedido casamento ou mesmo que eles tivessem que decorar um quarto de bebê antes mesmo de terem alianças em seus dedos... Não importava em que ordem as coisas acontecessem.

Tudo o que ela queria era ter aquele futuro com ele.

\- Obrigado, amor. - ela não precisava olhá-lo para saber que haviam lágrimas em seus olhos quando ele a abraçou ainda mais apertado - Nada me faria mais feliz do que formarmos uma família... - ele a afastou um pouco para poder olhá-la nos olhos. E a emoção ávida e intensa com a qual ele a fitou fez seu ventre apertar e seu coração inchar - Do que ter você comigo para sempre.

\- Oh, Edward. - por um momento, tão cheia de amor que mal havia espaço para qualquer outro pensamento coerente, Bella esqueceu-se de onde estavam e mergulhou sem qualquer pudor para um beijo apaixonado, deixando suas mãos percorrem o corpo que ela tanto amava e desejava naquele momento. Com as palmas das mãos, enquanto a língua quente dele percorria o interior de sua boca, ela ela sentiu as ondulações dos músculos de seus braços sobre a camisa, assim como a dureza do peito amplo, o calor da barriga bem definida, avançando cada vez mais. Até que ela se deu conta de qual parte dele estava acariciando avidamente por cima da roupa quando a grande mão dele puxou a dela para longe.

Com o rosto queimando, ela enterrou a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto Edward apenas riu e nem se importou em soltar o aperto que sua outra mão ainda tinha no trasseiro dela. Pelo menos ela não havia sido a única devassa que se deixara levar muito longe nas carícias.

\- Por favor, me diga que ninguém nos viu. - ela choramingou, mortalmente envergonhada, não apenas por toda a exibição que poderia ter feito na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, mas também porque havia uma parte quente e necessitada dela que não queria nada mais do que continuar o que estavam fazendo.

\- Não se preocupe. - ele beijou gentil e sensualmente seu pescoço - Ninguém está ligando para esses sofás mais distantes agora que o bufê e a pista de dança foram liberados. O que também significa que ninguém vai notar se sumirmos por um tempo. - ele ronronou em seu ouvido, o calor de sua mão irradiando através do tecido fino do vestido enquanto ele passeava de sua coxa até sua bunda.

Ela arfou e se remexeu desconfortavelmente no colo dele, não podendo evitar um gemido quando ele a abraçou mais forte, moldando em seu quadril o próprio desconforto que ele estava sentindo. Ainda assim, no meio da névoa de luxúria, ela não se permitiu esquecer novamente de onde estavam.

\- Edward, é o casamento da nossa mãe... Isso não seria... Adequado. - ela estremeceu quando a mão que estava em sua cintura subiu perigosamente para perto do decote de seu vestido, acariciando sugestivamente a pele ali exposta.

\- Não seria adequado se fizéssemos em público. - ele riu maliciosamente, a voz baixa e profunda fazendo-a ainda mais necessitada - Além do mais, se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, juro manter minhas mãos para mim mesmo. Mas não prometo nada sobre minha boca. - ele sorriu perversamente antes de capturar sua boca em outro beijo devastador, enquanto movia o quadril de maneira a se encaixar nela apenas no lugar certo...

\- Tudo bem. - Bella cedeu, sem fôlego, sabendo que nenhum dos dois seria capaz de permanecer coerente naquela festa, caso aquele fogo não fosse apagado. O que, ela sabia por conhecimento de causa - muitas e muitas delas - que demoraria algum tempo. - Mas, vamos voltar antes do brinde, está bem? - ela mediou, ainda que não houvesse nenhuma firmeza em sua voz. Três anos de intimidade a tinham feito admitir que, uma vez sozinha em um quarto com Edward, a tendência é que fosse sempre ela a querer estender as atividades um pouco mais.

\- Feito. - sem precisar de um segundo incentivo, Edward a ergueu em um salto do sofá, apoiando praticamente todo o seu peso em um dos braços enquanto avançava com ela rapidamente para dentro da casa vazia.

\- Estamos impacientes, não? - Ela brincou, embora sua mão já houvesse desfeito os primeiros botões da camisa dele e agora suas carícias fossem finalmente pele contra pele: o tipo favorito dos dois.

Ele soltou um riso profundo quando os dois finalmente pararam na porta do quarto que estavam compartilhando desde que chegaram na ilha para o casamento. Com uma mão acariciando eroticamente a pele exposta de suas costas e a outra abrindo calmamente a porta do quarto, ele murmurou - Eu sempre estou impaciente para ter mais de você, amor.

Ela estava prestes a se virar para beijá-lo e puxá-lo selvagemente para dentro do quarto, quando a iluminação de velas conforme a porta se abria a fez parar momentaneamente. E assim, congelada no lugar, ela viu que o quarto perfeitamente comum que ela havia deixado naquela manhã havia, de alguma forma, se transformado em um espaço romântico, banhado pela luz de velas, com flores frescas perfumando o ar e uma única pergunta formada com pétalas de rosas sobre a cama:

_Casa Comigo?_

\- Edward... - ela começou a arfar, mas foi apenas quando finalmente retirou os olhos do ambiente que percebeu que ele havia se ajoelhado ao seu lado e segurava uma pequena caixa em sua direção, expondo um anel cuja pedra cintilava quase que hipnoticamente diante da luz das velas.

\- Isabella Renee Swan, eu não tinha ideia da pessoa horrível que eu havia me tornado até que você apareceu na minha vida e me salvou. Não se passou um dia desse então que eu não me arrependa pela maneira como te tratei e nem que eu não agradeça pelo milagre de você me amar também. E não se passou um só dia sem que meu amor por você aumentasse. Tudo o que eu mais quero é que fiquemos juntos para sempre. Prometo continuar a passar cada dia do resto de nossas vidas tentando ser o homem que você merece e que te faça feliz. - ela observou fascinada enquanto a mandíbula dele tremia um pouco antes da última frase - Quer se casar comigo?

\- Ah, Edward. - ela soluçou, com as lágrimas escorrendo abundantemente por seu rosto - É claro que eu quero.

Com suas próprias lágrimas banhando seu rosto, Edward pegou sua mão e deslizou o anel por seu dedo, beijando-o logo em seguida com tanta reverência que Bella sentiu sua pernas ficarem ainda mais trêmulas de emoção. Ele mal havia se erguido quando ela se atirou em seu pescoço, mais ansiosa do que nunca para beijá-lo e expressar toda aquela felicidade que parecia estar fazendo seu peito querer explodir. Edward a pegou no colo carinhosamente e fechou a porta atrás de si, levando-a até a cama, onde a deitou sobre as pétalas de rosas, enquanto sussurava, entre beijos, o quanto a amava e como ela o fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo.

\- Como você fez tudo isso? - quando seus lábios finalmente se separaram, maravilhada, ela sentiu a textura sedosa das flores sob a pele de suas costas e sob seus braços, enquanto desfazia relutantemente a frase que ali estivera.

\- Com uma pequena ajuda de amigos. - ele sorriu enquanto retirava completamente a camisa e pegava um balde de gelo com champanhe que estava no criado mudo ali ao lado - Se é que posso chamá-los assim. Foi a experiência mais estressante de toda a minha vida. Hoje a tarde, eles acharam que seria muito engraçado pegar seu anel do lugar em que eu tinha guardado e me fazer achar que eu o perdi. - ele revirou os olhos enquanto abria a bebida e servia uma taça para ela. - Cada dia mais me convenço de que a pior decisão que já tomamos foi apresentar Emmett ao Jasper. A amizade dos dois é algo perturbador.

Bella riu, enquanto aceitava a taça de champanhe que ele lhe oferecia e se permita olhar um pouco para seu anel de noivado. Ele era feito de várias linhas douradas intrincadas e com pequenas pedras brilhantes presas onde as linhas se encontravam. Mas o destaque certamente era a grande jóia lapidada bem no meio dele, fazendo faixas de arco-íris toda vez que a luz encontrava uma de suas facetas.

\- É lindo. - ela fungou.

\- Eu o vi quando viajamos para cá ano passado e imediatamente pensei em você. - Edward revelou, ainda de pé, parecendo satisfeito em apenas contemplá-la - É único, mas ao mesmo tempo não é extravagante. É especial, como a mulher que eu amo e que eu sempre quis chamar de esposa. - o olhar que ele lhe deu era tão doce que mais lágrimas desceram por suas bochechas, sem que ela pudesse evitar.

\- Eu amo tanto você, Edward. - ela soluço levemente, ficando de joelhos na cama para encará-lo - Obrigado. Obrigado pelo anel, pela surpresa, por me amar... Por tudo. - havia tanto amor dentro dela naquele momento que Bella mal sabia o que fazer. Por isso, quando ele se inclinou e começou a beijá-la novamente, ela apenas se permitiu ser embalada pelos braços poderosos e apreciar o momento sublime de saber que eles teriam um ao outro para vida inteira.

Contudo, foi preciso apenas que as mãos de Edward avançassem um pouco mais por suas costas nuas para que ela se lembrasse que nem mesmo o pedido de casamento de seus sonhos seria capaz de apagar a chama que eles tinham um pelo outro.

Separando suas bocas, ela manteve seu olhos nos dele enquanto alcançava o laço e o botão atrás de seu pescoço, desfazendo-os rapidamente. Seu ventre apertou de antecipação e desejo quando os olhos de Edward escureceram conforme o tecido do vestido acetinado deslizava como água para fora seu corpo, deixando-a nua da cintura para cima diante dele.

\- Acho que você tem razão. - ela ronronou, enquanto jogava o grosso cabelo cstanho para trás, não querendo nada entre os olhos famintos de Edward e sua nudez - Ninguém vai sentir nossa falta na festa. Acho que esse é um momento mais do que apropriado para eu comemorar um pouco com meu noivo, não acha? - ela mordeu o lábio, enquanto um sorriso sensual começava a se formar em seu rosto.

Soltando um rosnado baixo que a fez ofegar de necessidade, Edward de repente estava sobre ela, tirando-a de seu vestido com uma avidez que a deixou sem fôlego.

\- Acabei de decidir que, de agora em diante, quando estivermos sozinhos, a única coisa que vai estar cobrindo alguma parte do seu corpo é o meu anel. - ele grunhiu enquanto beijava seu pescoço e as mãos de ambos trabalhavam para deixá-lo nu também.

\- Acho a ideia de você completamente despido muito indecente. - ela o provocou, já que ele estava exatamente como ela descreveu, enquanto Bella beijava o caminho de seu abdomêm - Só vou concordar com tornar seu anel minha única roupa no quarto, se me prometer deixar eu escolher um para ser a sua também.

Mesmo perdido em prazer, o sorriso que Edward lhe deu foi nada mais do que docemente apaixonado - Vai ser a primeira coisa que faremos amanhã, amor. Não vejo a hora de usar o seu anel também.

Depois disso, não havia nada muito mais coerente que pudesse ser falado, por isso o quarto foi preenchido por provocações indecentes, ofegos necessitados e juras de amor quase que incoerentes por terem sido ditas entre gemidos e rosnados. Por fim, quando Bella sentia todo o seu corpo vivo e seu coração flutuando, ela se aconchegou ainda mais nos braços de seu noivo e descançou a cabeça contra o peito arfante.

\- Acho que ainda está muito cedo para sentirem nossa falta. - ela comentou distraídamente, fazendo questão que o metal do anel em seu dedo tocasse o rosto dele quando ela acariciou sua mandíbula.

\- Na verdade, eu acho que ainda temos muito tempo antes mesmo que fique cedo. - ele sorriu maliciosamente antes de pegar sua mão e beijar longamente onde estava o anel. - Eu amo você mais do que minha própria vida, Bella Swan. Obrigado por ter me aceitado. - ele uniu suas testas, colando seus corpos e olhando-a no fundo dos olhos com um amor tão intenso que a fez querer chorar de novo. Agora sim com o maior sorriso que era capaz de dar, ela distribuiu beijos por todo o rosto do homem que amava, até que finalmente alcançou seus lábios.

\- Eu amo você mais do que posso descrever, Edward Masen. Obrigado por me amar.


	27. Extra 01 - Marie e Antônio

Primeiro capítulo extra \o/.

Talvez alguns de vocês estejam surpresos com quem vai protagonizar esse capítulo, então me deixem explicar: Marie foi uma vilã que eu me empenhei tanto em entender as motivações que acabei me aprofundando mais na história dela do que pretendia. Aro e os demais Volturi - e até mesmo Victoria e Elizabeth, que não passaram de simples menções para dar profundida ao passado de Edward e suas ações no começo da história - eram muito simples e maniqueístas: gananciosos, fariam tudo por poder e dinheiro. No começo, achei que Marie seria assim também, mas por alguma razão, me vi querendo que as motivações dela tivessem um pouco mais de profundidade, afinal, ela foi a responsável por fazer essa história começar. Então, eu comecei a pensar cada vez mais sobre ela e, consequentemente, também sobre Antônio e acabei com mais de 5000 palavras sobre eles. Espero que vocês gostem. Farei o máximo possível para que o próximo seja sobre Edward e/ou Bella. Sei que vocês amam vê-los como casal.

Aqui estão algumas curiosidades – e escândalos que foram abafados - sobre os Volturi em _A Herdeira_ que eu queria compartilhar com vocês, já que acho que nunca vou transformar em cenas escritas de verdade (mas, nunca se sabe):

1 – O avô de Marie, Edwin Volturi, era filho único e tinha uma personalidade muito parecida com a dela (inclusive, ele era o grande ídolo de Marie enquanto ela crescia). Seu pai desperdiçou parte da fortuna da família em mesas de jogo e Edwin ficou conhecido e respeitado por tê-la recuperado e expandido quando assumiu a fortuna dos Volturi, mas também se tornou muito temido, porque nunca permitia que nada nem ninguém ficasse no caminho do que ele queria. Um dia, ele viu uma jovem usando um vestido de noiva pela janela de uma modista e se apaixonou por ela. Seu nome era Isabel e ela já estava noiva, mas isso não impediu Edwin, pois ele estava obcecado: ele armou para que parecesse que o noivo a estava traindo e se apresentou para ela logo depois do término do noivado, tornando-se seu amigo e um ombro onde ela pudesse chorar. Com o tempo, Isabel realmente se apaixonou por ele e os dois se casaram, tendo dois filhos: Beauford – pai de Marie – e Alyssa – que se casou com um diplomata e ser afastou bastante dos Volturi depois da morte dos pais. Ninguém da família nunca soube da maneira como Edwin manipulou seu próprio casamento. Edwin não foi um marido cruel ou violento com Isabel, mas escondeu diversas coisas dela e manipulou muitas situações sem qualquer arrependimento para que o relacionamento deles acontecesse conforme ele queria, por isso nunca houve muito companheirismo entre eles. Enquanto Marie crescia, o avô sempre lhe dizia para fazer "o que fosse necessário para alcançar um objetivo, não importa o que seja." e isso moldou muito o caráter dela.

2 – A criação vinda de Isabel, que era uma mulher gentil e bondosa, foi a razão pela qual Beauford era um homem justo e atencioso, sem as tendências manipuladoras de seu pai. Inclusive, Edwin nunca escondeu que Beauford era seu filho favorito, apenas porque ele se parecia com Isabel. Por isso, também, ele passou a desprezar Valerie quando ela partiu o coração do filho dele com sua partida.

3 – Valerie, a mãe de Marie, teve uma vida muito livre enquanto crescia. Ela realmente se apaixonou por Beauford quando os dois eram jovens e tentou arduamente se acostumar à vida refinada dele, mas as pessoas estavam sempre julgando-a e menosprezando-a, e isso aos poucos foi matando-a por dentro. Ela estava com depressão quando decidiu pedir o divórcio, mesmo sabendo que isso a afastaria dos filhos e do homem que amava. Enquanto reconstruía sua vida, ela realmente foi relapsa em se comunicar com Marie e Aro, mas, depois de alguns meses longe, ela começou a sentir a falta deles e quis voltar ser parte de suas vidas, mas Edwin a impediu por completo. Um dia, decidida a rever os filhos, ela pediu que um amigo a levasse até a casa dos Volturi, mas eles acabaram sofrendo um acidente fatal no caminho: ninguém nunca soube que eles não eram amantes e, graças a Edwin, ninguém nunca descobriu que ela tentou se reaproximar dos filhos depois de ter se divorciado.

4 - Beauford se aproximou ainda mais dos filhos depois do divórcio: eles foram a única coisa que o impediu de entrar em depressão. Ele era um pai fantástico e Marie e Aro o amavam profundamente. E ele, de fato, nunca deixou realmente de amar Valerie e por isso Julie, sua segunda esposa, nunca gostou de Aro e Marie e procurava privilegiar a própria filha em relação a eles. Esse tratamento frio da madrasta foi a causa do início da rebeldia de Aro – que evoluiria para ele começar a desprezar a família e achar que poderia ter tudo o que quisesse.

5 – Julie, a mãe de Edythe, era apaixonada desde criança por Beauford e sonhava em ter uma chance com ele. Quase ninguém da família sabe, mas Julie se aproveitou de uma noite em que, durante um jantar de gala pouco depois da partida de Valerie, Beauford chegou bêbado e desorientado na Mansão dos Volturi e ela se aproveitou da oportunidade para segui-lo até o quarto e começou a consolá-lo até que o convenceu a dormir com ela. Na manhã seguinte, Beauford estava tão envergonhado por tê-la desonrado que lhe propôs casamento, ao que Edwin foi completamente a favor, já que queria que o filho superasse Valerie. Ela engravidou naquela mesma noite de Edythe, dando a luz pouco tempo depois do casamento.

6 - Um grande segredo de família é que a causa da morte de Edwin não foi parada cardíaca, como foi anunciado para as outras pessoas. Ele ingeriu veneno poucos dias depois da morte da esposa por pneumonia, quando Marie tinha 16 anos. Beauford pagou um médico para mudar a causa da morte no atestado de óbito porque não queria que ninguém soubesse que o pai cometera suicídio.

7 – Julie faleceu por conta de uma infecção generalizada causada estouro de seu apêndice, quando Edythe tinha 14 anos e poucos meses antes de Antônio começar a trabalhar para os Volturi. Beauford faleceu por conta de um AVC sete meses depois do nascimento de Esme.

8 – Uma vez, Aro tentou intimidar Marie e levantou a mão para agredi-la porque ela não queria lhe dar mais dinheiro, mas Antônio estava na sala e o espancou por ter ousado ameaçá-la – esse foi o episódio que Antônio menciona para Bella durante o capítulo 08. Desde então, Aro começou a espalhar que que a irmã e seu mordomo tinham um caso, como forma de vingança, mas ele nunca realmente teve provas disso.

9 – Aro se casou com uma das socialites que mais provocava Marie por ser uma solteirona apenas para provocá-la e os dois tiveram dois filhos antes dela falecer devido a um câncer no colo do útero quando ainda era jovem: James e Tanya. Ninguém além de Aro, sua esposa, Marie e Antônio sabem, nem mesmo o próprio Felix, mas ele era fruto de um caso extraconjugal de Aro. Sua mãe tentou extorquir dinheiro da família e Marie o tirou dela, forçando Aro e a esposa a legitimá-lo se não queriam perder o direito à fortuna. A esposa de Aro o tratava muito mal, mas ele não se lembra porque ela morreu quando ele tinha 04 anos. Aro se casou mais cinco vezes depois de ficar viúvo e havia acabado de passar pelo quinto divórcio quando Marie tornou Bella sua herdeira.

10 – Talvez isso seja até óbvio, mas Esme era tão diferente da mãe em personalidade e coração porque Antônio teve muito mais peso em sua criação do que Marie.

Bem, é isso, já que já escrevi praticamente um segundo extra só de curiosidades. O segundo extra de verdade está quase pronto e espero conseguir trazê-lo ainda essa semana. Fiquem bem e até logo.

Extra 01 – Marie e Antônio

Ela odiava o cheiro do perfume dele.

Porque, mesmo quando ela estava ali, do outro lado do quarto, estando separada dele por vários metros e pela porta do banheiro em que ele estava tropeçando dentro, ela ainda podia senti-lo perfurando o fundo de suas narinas.

De fato, Michael Newton era um dos homens mais desagradáveis que ela já havia conhecido. E, em circunstâncias normais, jamais teria aceitado nem mesmo estar no mesmo quarto que aquele idiota, muito menos se casar com ele.

Mas a situação exigia que ela fizesse aquele sacrifício.

Ele era um bom partido: de boa linhagem, bons contatos, com um negócio promissor nas mãos...

E seria um bom pai para seu bebê.

O bebê que ele teria mesmo sem nunca ter tocado em Marie.

Suspirando, ela virou sua cabeça, ainda sentada na cadeira de frente para a penteadeira, para vê-lo cambalear para fora do banheiro da suíte, ainda com a face rubra de uísque e suando como um porco. Seus olhos azuis percorreram estupidamente o quarto até finalmente encontrarem ela e seu rosto se levantou em um sorriso disforme e que para ele, em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente perturbada, devia ser galanteador e atraente. E ela não pôde evitar de sentir o jantar do casamento quase saindo de seu estômago.

Ele pareceu querer dizer alguma coisa, mas tropeçou no chão em sua frente, parando para se reequilibrar porcamente. Apesar de seu comportamento ser absolutamente nojento, ela tinha que admitir que o alcoolismo desenfreado dele tinha lhe sido bastante útil naquela noite. Se ele não tivesse bebido mais de vinte copos de uísque e tantos outros de champanhe, não teria sido tão fácil colocar um sonífero em um deles imperceptivelmente. Bem, talvez dois ou três soníferos. Porque, sinceramente, ela se jogaria pela janela antes de realmente ter que consumar aquela noite de núpcias com seu novo marido.

Marido.

Aquela era a palavra que, infelizmente, ela teria que começar a usar para de referir a Michael Newton dali em diante. Contudo, era para o bem maior. Então, ela finalmente conseguiu conter sua náusea em torno da presença dele o suficiente para levantar-se e aproximar-se um pouco dele.

\- Você deveria ir para a cama, Michael. - ela nem ao menos se preocupou em tentar manter sua voz agradável. Primeiramente porque ela nunca fora boa em ser "agradável" com as pessoas. E, em segundo lugar, ele nem ao menos se lembraria daquela conversa na manhã seguinte, disso ela tinha certeza. Havia juntado o número suficiente de relatos sobre a amnésia pós-alcoólica dos Newton para saber que sim. - Está na hora.

\- Sim, sim... - ele falou, a voz arrastada enquanto seus olhos a percorriam e seus pés seguiam desajeitadamente até a beira da cama - Você não tinha uma camisola melhor? - ele desdenhou em meio a um soluço, enquanto avaliava o grosso tecido de sua vestimenta, que cobria desde seu pescoço, até os pulsos e além de seus pés.

Empertigando-se, ela cerou os punhos para evitar respondê-lo como ele merecia. Até porque, ela sabia que o sonífero logo faria seu efeito completo. Por isso, ela somente revirou os olhos e se aproximou um pouco mais, tomando coragem para empurrá-lo, sem qualquer cerimônia, direto na cama, ansiosa para que a inconsciência o levasse e ela pudesse fugir daquele quarto e do forte cheiro sufocante da mistura de álcool e perfume que emanava dele.

\- Ei... - ele riu alto quando suas costas colidiram com a cama - Então a rainha do gelo gosta disso duro? Bem que meu irmão me falou que uma solteirona como você devia estar cheia de fogo embaixo das saias... - ele riu mais, enquanto ela travava os dentes.

E, se ele continuasse a falar aquelas idiotices e a ofendê-la, ia perder os próprios dentes.

Contudo, antes que ela pudesse se afastar, ele repentinamente enlaçou sua cintura, puxando-a para ele. Sua sorte é que os braços estavam flácidos e ela rapidamente se desvencilhou, rugindo enquanto deslizava rapidamente pela cama, para longe dele, fazendo a estrutura de madeira ranger.

\- Seu... - ela começou a rosnar, mas, antes que pudesse amaldiçoá-lo, a porta se abriu atrás dela.

E lá estava ele. Algumas vezes, sinceramente, ela odiava aqueles olhos. Porque, não importava a situação, eles continuavam verdes e a capturavam de um jeito desconcertante. Porque ele era lindo.

E continuava tão lindo quanto no dia em que eles se viram pela primeira vez, quando ela estava descendo pelas escadas com um livro na mão, depois de ouvir gracinhas de seu irmão na biblioteca sobre como ninguém a chamava para dançar nas festas porque ela nunca sorria, e deu de cara com ele. Parado no hall de entrada, fazendo uma entrevista com seu mordomo da época, com uma mala ao seu lado, o corpo amplo e musculoso mal contido dentro das roupas simples e o sotaque suave na voz grave fazendo suas palavras calmas soarem como notas musicais pelo ar. E, então, quando ele ergueu a cabeça despretensiosamente, seus olhares se encontraram e ele lhe lançou o sorriso mais charmoso e atraente que ela já havia visto na vida.

Tão lindo quanto no momento em que ele se apresentou para ela como o novo mordomo e seu pai o designara especialmente para ajudá-la durante o seu dia-a-dia, já que Beauford se preocupava que as aulas particulares de cálculos a desgastassem muito.

Tão lindo quanto quando ela percebeu que, estranhamente, os olhos dele a seguiam quando ela andava. Uma atenção masculina que ela não estava acostumada. Especialmente não quando ele continuou a observá-la mesmo quando descobriu qual era seu jeito de ser.

Tão lindo quanto no dia em que ela escorregou da escada e ele a segurou nos braços fortes e ela sentiu a excitação de ser tocada por ele percorrer-lhe o corpo de uma maneira alucinante.

Tão lindo quanto a gargalhada que ele deu quando ela o acusara de tentar seduzi-la para obter vantagens. E tão quente quanto o beijo que ele lhe dera naquele dia, seguido de uma bofetada da parte dela.

Tão lindo quanto a noite em que ele foi até seu quarto e lhe disse que se sentia atraído por ela. Não por dinheiro, não por status, não por influência. Por ela. Por Marie Volturi. A solteirona que afastava os homens.

Tão lindo quanto na noite de seu aniversário, em que ela bebeu vinho demais e, na calada da noite, entrou em seu quarto e compartilhou uma das melhores noites de sua vida com ele, ávida para que ele fosse dela e por descobrir na cama dele o que era prazer.

Tão lindo quanto em todas as outras tórridas noites que se seguiram, especialmente aquela em que ele disse que a amava e ela, no ápice do prazer, lhe disse o mesmo, apesar de ter percebido a loucura que aquilo era logo depois e ter ordenado que eles nunca mais falassem nisso.

Tão lindo quanto no dia em que ela ficou nauseada pela milésima vez e eles se deram conta do porquê.

Tão lindo quanto quando estava com raiva depois dela lhe dizer que se casaria com outro homem. E que aquela criança que ele colocara dentro dela chamaria outro homem de pai.

E continuava lindo quando entrou no quarto rapidamente, a expressão lívida e com uma bandeja de prata na mão direita, contendo uma taça de cristal e uma fina garrafa de vodka.

\- Desculpe a intromissão, Sr. e Sra. Newton, mas o Sr. Volturi achou que poderiam querer uma última bebida, antes de se retirarem completamente. - a voz dele soava calma. Tão calma quanto o ar antes de uma tempestade, especialmente porque aquela desculpa era ridícula. Entretanto, quando o rosto de Newton se abriu em um sorriso satisfeito, ela não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviada ao vê-lo tomar mais uma dose da bebida, sem notar minimamente o pó braço mal dissolvido no fundo do copo. Por fim, depois de mais três doses, Newton se esticou de maneira disforme na cama, arrotando palavras grosseiras sobre o que queria fazer em sua noite de núpcias com a rainha do gelo com quem se casara porque seu pai o mandou.

\- Esse idiota finalmente dormiu? - ela grunhiu, quando os olhos dele finalmente rolaram para trás e se fecharam.

\- Creio que sim. A dose que ele tomou essa noite, ao todo, faria até mesmo um cavalo dormir. - Antônio disse friamente, abandonando a bandeja no criado mudo ao lado de Newton e, para sua mais completa surpresa, também o quarto, dando-lhe as costas como se ela não fosse nada.

Enfurecida, ela o seguiu para fora, atravessando o corredor da ala sul da mansão de sua família, que seu pai havia mandado esvaziar de pessoas e decorar com flores e obras de arte apenas para que pudesse servir de local de núpcias para o casamento de sua filha mais velha. Ela amava o quanto Beauford tinha ficado animado com seu casamento.

Ela adorava orgulhar seu pai.

Mesmo que isso significasse estar com alguém como Newton.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? - ela grunhiu quando ele finalmente parou na porta de um dos quartos, o mesmo que eles combinaram que ele secretamente ficaria durante a noite, para o caso de Newton oferecer alguma dificuldade a ela.

Contudo, mesmo diante de seu chamado, ele permaneceu ignorando-a e entrou no quarto, ainda que deixando a porta aberta. Ainda mais irritada por ele ter se atrevido a não lhe dar atenção, Marie fechou a porta com força atrás de si depois que entrou no quarto, sem a menor preocupação de que Newton ou qualquer outro pudesse ouvir, afinal, ela sabia que ninguém de sua família se atreveria a colocar os pés ali, ainda mais em sua noite de núpcias.

Uma que ela enjoada só de pensar.

Finalmente, ele parou, de costas para ela, apoiando as mãos na cômoda do quarto, perto de uma janela, com os ombros e as costas tão tensas que quase pareciam feitas de pedra contra o tecido do smoking. Ela o ouviu respirar fundo, e, ainda sem sequer olhar para ela, ele finalmente falou.

\- Me dê um bom motivo para eu não esperar meu filho nascer e sair daqui com ele.

\- Porque você jamais iria embora com ele. - ela disse prontamente, com a voz baixa e perigosa. Eles já tinham tido aquela conversa várias vezes desde que ela descobrira estar grávida e, sinceramente, ela já estava farta de ter que repetir aquelas palavras para ele - Eu sou uma mãe com condições financeiras imensamente superiores e uma vida estável. E você seria um pai desempregado, imigrante e sem um tostão no banco. E isso na melhor das hipóteses. - ela se aproximou dele o suficiente para conseguir olhá-lo no rosto, mesmo que apenas de lado - Eu poderia muito bem fazer com que ela nunca soubesse que você existiu. Sabe que eu não teria que fazer muito esforço.

Furioso, com os olhos verdes injetados, ele se virou para ficar frente à frente com ela, mas Marie não vacilou. Ela sabia que aquele homem não seria capaz de levantar a mão para ela.

E, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, ela esperava que ele também não fosse capaz de deixá-la apenas porque não queria aceitar como ela havia organizado sua vida e a de seu bebê a partir daquele momento.

\- Não me ameace, Marie! - Antônio rugiu baixo, colérico - Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que o que eu mais quero é assumir meu filho! E se não fui embora até agora é porque sei que, no minuto em que eu der as costas, você vai dar um jeito de que eu nunca mais o veja.

\- Com certeza. - ela confirmou, sem hesitação - Sabe o que aconteceria com a minha reputação ou a dessa criança se descobrissem que ela é sua filha?

\- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ir para a minha cama!

\- Não, eu não deveria. - ela rolou os olhos, acostumada com aquele argumento corriqueiro dele - Eu posso ser aquela que vai ser mais julgada, mas sei como abafar um escândalo, Antônio. Já me viu fazendo isso, e posso fazer de novo. E com você! Então não pense que pode me chantagear! - ela avisou - Se quer fazer parte da vida dessa criança... E da minha... - ela acrescentou, desviando os olhos dos dele, irritada por estar desconcertada ao confessar, mesmo que de forma velada, que lhe importava se ele estaria com ela - Então fique quieto!

\- Droga, Marie! Não quero que meu filho chame aquele pedaço bêbado de merda de pai!

\- Prefere que ele passe fome como você passava? - ela atacou, sabendo que o passado de Antônio era algo que sempre o tornava mais maleável - Que nós três fujamos para a Espanha como você sugeriu e fiquemos anêmicos de fome, como quando você era criança, porque não temos dinheiro nem para o sal?

Ela o viu se inclinar para trás, como se ela tivesse lhe dado a maior das bofetadas. Pelo menos era o que a expressão chocada e horrorizada dele transparecia. Depois de vários e longos segundos de silêncio, ele voltou a falar, a voz já sem o mesmo ânimo.

\- Eu não sou como o meu pai. Não abandonaria meu filho. Lutaria para alimentá-lo!

\- Francamente, Antônio. - ela desdenhou - Lutas não garantem resultado, você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso! Não percebe? - ela o olhou seriamente - É aqui comigo que nosso filho vai ter as melhores oportunidades: A melhor vida, as melhores escolas, a melhor criação, os melhores brinquedos...

\- Pare de fazer parecer que nada disso aconteceria se ele soubesse que sou o pai dele! - Antônio vociferou.

\- Eu não faço parecer! Realmente não vai! Você faz alguma ideia de quantas portas se fecharam para o meu pai quando ele se casou com a vadia da Valerie!? E olhe o que aconteceu! Até hoje ninguém esqueceu que eu e Aro somos filhos de uma puta hippie que não aguentou estar casada! Tanto nomes manchados até hoje e porque? Para nada! E eu sou uma mulher e em breve serei uma mãe! Seria mil vezes pior para a minha imagem! Então, se quer realmente que nosso filho tenha todas as oportunidades disponíveis, então eu preciso de todos os status disponíveis que permitam isso!

\- Nenhuma vez pensou em abrir mão de tudo isso? Não precisamos de todo esse luxo. Pode ter uma boa vida comigo, prometo. - ele perguntou depois de um segundo, a voz grave com um toque de um doce convencimento. Ela rolou os olhos para aquela tentativa ridícula dele de seduzi-la. Não importava como seu coração disparava quando os olhos cor de esmeralda daquele homem ficavam ardentes daquele jeito para ela.

Maria Volturi jamais seria manipulada.

\- Não existe um nós. - ela rosnou - E não espero que você entenda isso, mas o sobrenome Volturi é muito mais do que as propriedades e do que as joias. São séculos de história e de legado. Eu tenho orgulho de quem sou! E vou passar isso para essa criança. - ela afirmou categoricamente, colocando a mão sobre o estômago ainda plano - Ela é uma Volturi e não apenas saberá disso: ela vai se orgulhar por ter esse sangue e prezar e proteger o poderoso nome dessa família. Você querendo ou não, meu filho vai saber de onde ele veio e onde estão suas raízes! É meu direito como mãe e você jamais poderá tirar isso de mim!

\- Eu jamais disse que não quero que nosso filho seja da sua família! - Antônio retrucou, irritado - Mas você mesma deixou claro que é justamente o nome da sua família a causa de não querer que eu assuma meu próprio filho, então estou apenas procurando uma forma de driblar isso. - ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros, exacerbado, quase como se não soubesse o que fazer. Foi quando Marie percebeu que estava prestes a ganhar - Droga, Marie. Não quero ficar longe do meu próprio bebê... Não quero ficar longe de você também. - ele suspirou baixinho, desolado.

Em um ímpeto de mantê-lo calmo e finalmente fazê-lo ver a razão, Marie fechou a distância entre os dois, tocando delicadamente a mandíbula máscula com a ponta dos dedos, em uma carícia suave e provocativa.

\- Eu também não quero. - ela deixou a frase escapar de seus lábios, deixando a verdade se infiltrar um pouco em seu poder de convencimento. Ela também não queria viver sem aquele homem. Sem seu toque, sem seu cheiro, sem seu gosto.

Sem seu amor.

Mas ela não era como sua mãe. Não abandonaria suas responsabilidades, seu legado, sua casa, sua história e suas tradições apenas por um sentimento passageiro. Antônio a satisfazia como mulher, era verdade.

Mas, muito mais do que uma mulher, ela era uma Volturi. Uma lenda. Um destaque entre todos.

E muito em breve ela seria uma líder. Com ou sem Antônio.

Mas ainda havia uma parte dela que queria que ele pudesse estar ao seu lado.

\- Não vê como eu quero você perto de mim? - ela sussurrou, seu lábio inferior curvando-se em um beicinho que ela sabia que era um dos pontos fracos dele - Eu tornei você meu mordomo pessoal. Você sempre estará comigo e com o bebê. Vamos criá-lo e cuidar dele juntos.

\- Vamos fazer isso enquanto eu sou o pequeno segredo sujo, que você esconde do seu marido? - ele tirou a mão dela do rosto friamente - E enquanto meu filho acredita que o pai dele é aquele completo inútil?

\- Aquele imbecil nunca vai me tocar! - ela sentiu vontade de vomitar apenas de imaginar - Eu o mataria antes disso acontecer. E o que você prefere: cuidar do seu filho e estar perto dele? Ou fazer um escândalo expondo a paternidade dele e fazendo ele te odiar o resto da vida, ao mesmo tempo em que vai ter que estar distante? - ela o desafiou - Porque uma vez que você me trair, Antônio, nunca mais vai ver meu rosto novamente.

\- É traição querer estar perto do meu próprio filho?

\- Estar perto dele como você quer significa reduzi-lo a uma piada social por ser filho do mordomo. - ela rugiu - Acha que eu não passei a vida sendo ridicularizada pela minha mãe ter vindo dos estábulos? Acha que nunca ouvi nenhum tipo de piadinha por isso? Acha que ninguém nunca me fez sentir inferior por isso? Porque fizeram, Antônio! E se você não ama essa criança o suficiente para pensar no futuro dela, não importa! Porque eu sei o que sofri e não vou permitir que meu filho passe pelo mesmo!

\- Ninguém jamais amará essa criança mais do que eu! - ele retrucou ardentemente - Nunca permitiria que ela passasse por isso!

\- Então prove! - ela o instigou, colando o corpo ao dele. Um arrepio de prazer percorreu seu corpo ao sentir os seios fortemente pressionados contra o peitoral duro dele. E, mesmo em meio à fúria, ela viu a centelha de excitação e erotismo se acender no olhar dele também. - Fique aqui comigo e crie o nosso bebê. Mostre o quanto você nos ama: pare com esses protestos idiotas e deixe que essa criança seja tudo o que ela pode ser como um Volturi.

Satisfeita, ela viu a guerra interna dentro dele com suas palavras. Ao longo dos anos, ela aprendera a manipular e convencer as pessoas através de ameaças e palavras duras. Mas, com Antônio, as palavras não pareciam importar tanto. Nada importava tanto quanto aquela chama que havia entre eles. Um ardor que ela aprendeu rapidamente como usar a seu favor. As palavras podiam pesar na mente de Antônio, mas ela sabia que o coração seria quem o trairia. O coração e o corpo.

E havia uma certa satisfação febril dentro dela por saber que ela era uma tentação para ambos.

\- Como vou poder viver vendo meu filho chamar outro homem de pai? - a voz dele era quase um engasgo, enquanto ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos deles, prendendo-os ali como fazia quando ele estava em sua cama, dentro dela.

\- Vai viver sabendo que você é o pai. Vai viver sabendo que é você que me toma todas as noites. Que você é o único em quem confio. Que você que é o único homem que eu... - ela parou abruptamente.

\- Que você ama? - uma sugestão de sorriso se formou nos lábios de Antônio.

Empertigada, Marie se remexeu desconfortavelmente. Antônio observou, fascinado, como um vinco se formou em sua testa e ela pressionou os lábios carnudos juntos, como que para puni-los por terem dito aquilo. Ele nunca entendera como todos ao redor dela sempre a descreveram como uma megera sem coração e nunca se deram conta do quanto ela era adorável e absolutamente tentadora. Ele fora cativado desde a primeira vez em que a vira. E o sentimento só se enraizara dentro de seu peito com o tempo. Contudo, com os últimos acontecimentos, ele tinha começado a se questionar se amá-la não fora um erro. Porque ele não só sabia que ela era capaz de tudo. Ele vinha descobrindo que aquele sentimento o estava fazendo aceitar tudo. E bastava apenas ela olhá-lo com aqueles ardentes e sedutores olhos cor de chocolate, como naquele momento, para que ele sentisse que era capaz de tudo por aquela mulher.

E, quando ela repentinamente ficou na ponta dos pés adoravelmente e colocou ferozmente a boca na dele, ele imediatamente entendeu o que ela estava fazendo. Aquela era sua resposta sobre amá-lo. Porque ele entendia Marie como ninguém. Ela era absolutamente complexa e fechada para os outros, mas um livro aberto para ele. E uma das primeiras coisas que havia descoberto sobre aquela mulher era que as palavras, para ela, eram como espadas: ela as usava para atacar e para se defender. Nunca para agradar. Na verdade, ela quase nunca agradava a ninguém, nem nada a agradava. Mas ele mudara isso. E agora a comunicação verdadeira acontecia entre eles através do olhar, do desejo, dos beijos, do sexo...

Do toque.

Por isso, ele a beijou de volta, em uma última tentativa ridícula de tentar fazê-la entender o quanto a amava e o quanto queria criar aquela criança como dos dois, em meio à todos, sem nenhum vestígio de vergonha. Mas sua determinação estava aos poucos se escoando e sem dúvida Marie podia sentir isso melhor até do que ele mesmo.

Ele não queria ficar longe de sua mulher e de seu filho. Mas declará-los como dele apenas o faria perdê-los.

Por isso, quando Marie finalmente encerrou o beijo, ele não pôde evitar observá-la com uma triste e consternada resignação.

\- Meu pai me deu o controle do dinheiro da família hoje. - ela disse de repente, depois de compreender a mensagem implícita no olhar dele.

\- O quê? - ele engasgou, perplexo.

\- Não pareça tão surpreso. - ela rolou os olhos, dando um sorriso debochado - Todos sabemos que Aro jamais seria capaz de administrar um único tostão e Edythe só se importa com as aulas de piano. Era óbvio que eu seria a única candidata adequada a me tornar a herdeira da família: sou a melhor contadora, a melhor administradora...

\- Esse não é o tipo de coisa que as outras pessoas vão julgar? - ele a interrompeu, o olhar duvidoso - Uma mulher sozinha administrando uma fortuna?

\- Não é a mesma coisa e você sabe muito bem. - ela rosnou - Serei uma mulher casada administrando. Qualquer conquista que eu alcance vai ser atribuída ao meu marido - ela revirou os olhos, irritada com aquela perspectiva, mesmo sabendo que não havia muito o que pudesse fazer - Mas isso vai me dar poder e controle dentro da família, independente do que as pessoas pensem. Isso significa que poderei dar ao nosso filho o que ele quiser... E manter você como meu mordomo particular pelo tempo que eu quiser. - ela disse relutantemente, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

Antônio suspirou - Beauford é um homem muito justo. Eu esperava que ele fizesse isso eventualmente. - seus olhos suavizaram um pouco e ele deu um pequeno sorriso - Parabéns, Marie. Sei o quanto isso significa para você. Eu sempre lhe disse que ele tinha muito orgulho de você.

\- E eu vou dar ainda mais orgulho a ele a partir de agora. - ela disse determinada, parando momentaneamente para colocar a mão gentilmente sobre o estômago - Eu e essa criança. Vou ter certeza disso.

\- Não há nada que eu possa fazer para você mudar de ideia, não é? - Antônio murmurou tristemente, os ombros caídos como se ele tivesse sofrido a maior de todas as derrotas.

\- Não. - ela proclamou, resoluta. Avançando os passos que os separavam, ela o abraçou, pressionando o corpo ansiosamente contra o dele, precisando do toque dele, por mais humilhante que aquilo fosse para seu orgulho.

\- Tudo o que você pode fazer, Antônio, é ficar ao meu lado.

(...)

Ela tinha os olhos dele.

É claro que ela tinha.

Com um suspiro, Marie embalou sua filha desconfortavelmente contra seu peito. Crianças nunca foram seu forte e ela mal sabia como segurá-la até que a enfermeira a ensinasse. Cada segundo da gravidez havia sido um inferno a partir do terceiro mês e tudo o que ela mais queria era que aquilo saísse de dentro dela. Mas, agora que a pequena Esme estava em seus braços, ela estava sendo tomada por um amontoado de sensações que não tinha certeza se gostava ou não. Ao mesmo tempo em que havia a ansiedade e a incerteza de saber que aquela coisinha frágil estaria sobre seus cuidados por pelo menos dezoito anos, aqueles olhinhos exatamente iguais aos de Antônio e as mãozinhas rechonchudas a fazia se sentir cálida e gentil por dentro: uma sensação com a qual ela não estava familiarizada e que julgou ser o que as pessoas chamavam de amor de mãe.

Observando o bebê ressonar levemente, ela sorriu um pouco ao pensar sobre as grandes coisas que sua filha poderia fazer algum dia.

E ela estaria lá para guiá-la.

Isso, mais do que tudo, fez seu peito se estufar de orgulho.

O som da porta se abrindo suavemente fez seus olhos se erguerem para encontrar Antônio carregando a grande mala de roupas que ela trouxera para si e para Esme. Seu pai havia passado aquela noite com ela no hospital, mas essa tarde ela insistira para que ele fosse para casa descansar. Por mais que a maior parte dela proclamasse que ela estava apenas preocupada com a saúde de seu pai idoso, havia uma pequena parte que queria permitir que Antônio tivesse algum tempo a sós com sua filha, já que todos os momentos entre os três dali em diante teriam que ser daquela maneira: secretos.

Antônio se aproximou suavemente, quase sem fazer barulho sobre o carpete do quarto de hospital. Com reverência, ele se posicionou ao lado dela e olhou emocionado para o pequeno rosto da filha. Com a voz trêmula e com os olhos ainda focados apenas no bebê, ele lhe perguntou:

\- Posso segurá-la?

Marie engoliu em seco, não querendo que ele soubesse das emoções que a estavam percorrendo ao ver o quão feliz ele estava por conhecer sua filha. - Claro. - ela disse rapidamente, estendendo Esme para ele, que começou a se remexer suavemente.

\- Olá, querida. - ele disse suavemente quando a pegou, ninando-a habilmente - Eu sou seu papai. - sua voz rouca saiu quase inaudivelmente, enquanto ele beijava com reverência a pequena cabeça quase sem cabelos. Marie viu o bebê gorgolejar e agarrar um dos dedos de Antônio com a minúscula mãozinha, abrindo os olhos...

\- Ela tem meus olhos. - as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Antônio e Marie se viu quase erguendo a mão para enxugá-las, mas se repreendeu internamente e apenas disse, friamente.

\- Isso não vai ser um problema. Meu avô Edwin tinha olhos verdes também. Não eram tão claros, mas também não vão despertar nenhum burburinho indesejado.

Antônio apenas suspirou, continuando a manter suas atenções apenas na filha, quase que ignorando-a. Empertigada, ela se recostou na cama, determinada a não deixar que ele a incomodasse. Ela não precisava de sua atenção. Não precisava da atenção de ninguém. Todos estavam surpresos que ela estivesse tão tranquila com a total ausência de Michael durante sua gravidez, mas a verdade era que a incompetência de seu marido inútil era uma bênção para ela. Depois da noite de núpcias e de simular que o casamento tinha sido consumado ao manchar a cama com tinta vermelha, Michael tinha voltado suas atenções para festas e outra mulheres e a deixado em paz. Ela escolhera mais três noites durante os primeiros meses de casamento, quando ele chegara tão bêbado que desabara praticamente em coma no quarto, para lhe dizer que eles haviam compartilhado a cama novamente, antes de finalmente anunciar a gravidez e dispensar as atenções de Michael completamente. Ele mal se importava em olhar para ela desde que lhe contara que estava grávida e Marie não poderia estar mais satisfeita: suas atenções eram a última coisa que ela desejava e secretamente comemorava toda vez que ele inventava alguma de suas "viagens para reuniões" que levavam semanas para acabar. Era um tempo tranquilo que ele lhe dava para administrar seus novos investimentos e aumentar cada vez mais os lucros da família.

Sim, ela era uma administradora maravilhosa. E seu orgulho se inflava toda vez que seu pai lhe falava isso.

E felizmente ela tinha Antônio para impedir que o nascimento de Esme atrapalhasse seus negócios.

Uma batida suave soou do lado de fora da porta e Antônio rapidamente tomou uma distância respeitosa de sua cama, ainda com o bebê nos braços, mas disfarçando perfeitamente suas emoções com uma máscara impassível, enquanto seu pai entrava no quarto, parecendo perturbado. Contudo, ela o viu tentar disfarçar a expressão quando se aproximou de sua cama, tomando sua mão delicadamente.

\- Como você está querida? - ele perguntou amorosamente, os olhos cor de chocolate - tão iguais aos dela - cheios da mais pura preocupação paterna.

Às vezes ela não podia evitar se perguntar o que aquela mulher - a mulher que lhe dera a luz - estava pensando quando o deixou. Ele era tudo o que eu uma jovem poderia querer: rico, bonito, honrado, carinhoso e amoroso. Todos os dias de sua vida, Beauford havia sido o único a fazê-la se sentir amada e querida. Como alguém poderia não amá-lo o suficiente? Como alguém poderia abandonar a ele e aos filhos?

Balançando a cabeça mentalmente, Marie impediu que seus pensamentos fossem mais longe que aquilo e voltou suas atenções para seu pai.

\- Eu estou bem, papai. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sabe que não pode ficar se estressando, não é bom para o seu coração. Aro não está ajudando você com as contas enquanto eu estou no hospital, não é? - ela estreitou os olhos, irritada - Diga a ele que...

\- Não, querida, não. - seu pai suspirou tristemente - Antes fosse isso.

\- O que aconteceu, então? - ela questionou-o, tensa.

\- Oh, Marie... - ele acariciou seu cabelo gentilmente - Você já passou por tanta coisa, eu odeio que isso continue acontecendo. Queria ter como proteger você. - ele sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para ela, antes de suspirar pesadamente - Mas também conheço você e sei que é forte e que não gosta quando eu lhe escondo as coisas. – apertando sua mão, seu pai a olhou tristemente nos olhos - Eu sinto muito, minha filha, mas Michael faleceu hoje de manhã enquanto bebia com os amigos. Foi um infarto fulminante.

Por um momento, a mente de Marie ficou em branco. O choque a anestesiou de tal maneira que ela mal percebeu seu pai consolá-la e seus irmãos entrarem pela porta em algum momento. Enquanto Beauford lhe explicava que seu marido nem tinha tido chance de chegar ao hospital antes de morrer, ela momentaneamente trocou olhares com Aro e ficou até um pouco surpresa pelo olhar geralmente maldoso do irmão mais novo estar repleto de pena. E porque não estaria? Na cabeça deles, ela era uma pobre viúva com um bebê para criar. E por isso ela manteve seu choque em seu rosto pelo tempo que eles permaneceram no quarto, antes de pedir por algum tempo para descansar. Seu pai a abraçou e a consolou novamente, certamente achando que ela queria ficar sozinha para chorar. Contudo, quando tudo o que sobrou no quarto foram ela, Antônio e a filha dos dois, Marie não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso aliviado.

O mundo não perdera nada com a morte de Michael Newton. Muito pelo contrário, lhe dera um presente: a possibilidade de ser uma viúva rica e solitária com a desculpa da morte trágica e traumática do marido para impedi-la de ter que casar-se de novo.

Satisfeita, ela se recostou na cama, vendo Antônio colocar Esme para dormir no pequeno berço do hospital, parecendo impassível, mas ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para reconhecer a pequena curvatura em seu lábio que denunciava o quanto ele também estava feliz que seu marido já não estava mais em suas vidas.

Ela era livre agora. Livre para alcançar todos os objetivos que qualquer um já tinha colocado sobre ela. Ela traria riqueza para a família e provaria que seu pai estava certo em escolhê-la como herdeira. Ela seria uma líder temida e respeitada, como seu avô havia sido um dia. Ela traria glórias e respeito ao nome dos Volturi.

E ela criaria sua filha para ser uma grande e poderosa mulher e, um dia, Esme também traria muito orgulho para a família, ela tinha certeza.

Afinal, Marie estaria lá para assegurar-se que sim.


	28. Extra 02 - Edward

Oi, pessoal. Espero que estejam todos bem. Aqui estamos nós com mais um capítulo extra, dessa vez chegando mais cedo do que até eu mesma esperava, felizmente

O protótipo dessa ideia surgiu muito antes, quando eu ainda estava escrevendo sobre Bella como herdeira, mas essa discussão dos dois parecia tão episódica e deslocada do resto da história que eu resolvi não escrevê-la na época. E acho que ela ficou bem mais interessante pelo ponto de vista de Edward. Fico feliz de poder materializar ela porque... Quem eu quero enganar? Senti falta de escrever sobre esses dois brigando.

Esse extra se passa entre os capítulos 08 e 09. Quando Bella ajuda Esme com os documentos de financiamento da ONG durante o capítulo 10, aqueles eram documentos muito específicos, que até então estavam apenas com os advogados, por isso ela ainda não sabia que poderia usar sua profissão para ajudar Esme tanto assim e foi quando ela finalmente se apaixonou pela ONG. Mas percebi que, antes disso, ela certamente teria participado o máximo possível dos processos iniciais para ajudar a mãe - apesar de ainda não estar tão envolvida, já que estava trabalhando muito na questão da herança - e Edward não ficaria atrás. E seria um momento perfeito para Esme tentar fazer com que eles se dessem bem...

Extra 02 - Edward

Ela era tão linda.

Maldita seja.

Não era possível que ela fosse tão atraente.

Ele devia estar louco.

Ou havia sempre a possibilidade dele ter um fetiche por golpistas ou coisa assim.

Desfazendo com um puxão irritado o nó de sua gravata, Edward Masen rosnou quando nem mesmo seu cachorro percebeu que ele havia chegado na sala. Porque, como sempre, a garota Swan cativara a atenção de todos no Solar Masen para si.

Inclusive a dele.

Não, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar assim. Era apenas uma reação inconsciente de seu corpo a uma mulher bonita. Era estúpido e infundado, assim como fora seu amor por Victoria. Mas, dessa vez, ele não era mais um idiota ingênuo. Ele não se deixaria levar e muito menos enganar.

Sim, nada como relembrar aquele desastre de sua vida para reavivar a razão pela qual ele deveria ignorar e amaldiçoar para sempre aquela maldita atração que tinha pela filha biológica de sua madrasta.

Ela nem era tudo isso, afinal. Swan era absolutamente simplória: olhos castanhos, - grandes, brilhantes e expressivos, é verdade - mas nada além de castanhos; cabelos castanhos, - sim, eles eram grossos e perfumados; ele sabia porque algumas vezes, em seus embates, ele havia ficado perto dela o suficiente para sentir o cheiro deles - mas não eram nada especial; pele clara e até excessivamente pálida; uma língua muitas vezes afiada, mas que também conseguia produzir alguns comentários bastante inteligentes e espirituosos através daqueles lábios carnudos e rosados...

Ele rosnou de frustação, balançando a cabeça para dissipar seus pensamentos. Já estava mais do que comprovado que a raiva e o ataque eram as únicas coisas que o mantinham afastado daqueles pensamentos desconcertantes. Pensar em todas as maneiras que ela estava manipulando Esme e toda aquela situação da herança - inclusive tendo limitado o acesso que os Volturi tinham à fortuna da família no mês anterior, algo que ele compreendia como um homem finanças, mas que vindo dela só servia para irritá-lo e fazê-lo ter ainda mais certeza de que ela era uma mal caráter - permitia que ele colocasse as coisas em perspectiva e a visse como o que ela era de verdade: sua inimiga. Ela tinha essa incrível capacidade de seduzir a todos ao seu redor, sem dúvida.

Mas não funcionaria com ele, mesmo que seu lado masculino estivesse levemente tentado por ela - por razões completamente desconhecidas.

Uma pena que Esme e Charlie não tivessem a mesma capacidade de ver além da falsa postura de boa moça dela, como ele via. Tanto que sua mãe e seu mordomo nem ao menos tinham se dado conta de que ele estava na entrada da sala, ocupados demais em conversar com a garota, enquanto Herói repousava em seu colo, balançando o rabo como se ela fosse a coisa mais incrível que ele já vira.

Aquela coisinha de óculos tinha carisma, ele não tinha como negar.

Mas ele daria a ela o que ela merecia.

\- E James apareceu na Mansão hoje novamente, mas Antônio fez o favor de impedi-lo de entrar. - ele a ouviu contar conforme se aproximava - Não faço a menor ideia do que ele queria, mas sei que não tenho interesse em ouvir pessoalmente. Ele sabe que não quero ver a cara dele ou de Aro e que podem se comunicar comigo por e-mail. Até mesmo mandar uma mensagem por Edward, não sei. Mesmo que eles tenham encerrado a parceria, ele ainda é um dos supervisores. - ela concluiu, exasperada - Seria extremamente irritante estar com Edward, é claro, mas pelo menos não seria tão repugnante quanto estar no mesmo cômodo que James.

\- Agradeço o elogio, Srta. Swan. - ele não pôde evitar sentir uma certa satisfação ao vê-la corar um pouco quando se virou para olhá-lo, claramente envergonhada por ter sido flagrada falando mal dele - Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo.

Os grandes olhos cor de chocolate se estreitaram, a ira aparentemente fazendo-a se recuperar de seu embaraço, e ela rapidamente retrucou.

\- Talvez se eu não tivesse que lidar com comportamentos como esse, Sr. Masen, eu poderia pensar em rever a maneira como falo.

\- Não se incomode. - ele deu um meio sorriso sem humor - Não me interessa o que pensa de mim, muito menos como expressa isso.

\- Bom, então estamos entendidos. - ela rosnou, voltando suas atenções para Herói, apesar de ser óbvio por sua pequena mandíbula travada que ela tinha muito mais a dizer.

\- Edward, querido. - Esme atalhou, claramente desesperada para dissipar o clima hostil entre os dois.

Às vezes ele tinha pena da maneira como sua mãe ainda achava que poderia fazê-los serem amigos. Desde que ela soubera que ele havia defendido a garota da iminente agressão de Aro no mês anterior, Esme se tornara ainda mais insistente em tentar mudar a opinião dele sobre ela, certamente esperançosa de que Edward tivesse começado a ter algum apresso por ela. Ele já havia se cansado de tentar fazê-la entender que sua atitude não tinha nada a ver com a garota: ele teria defendido quem quer que fosse, o que incluía a Swan e qualquer outra mulher.

\- Bella está muito próxima de conseguir 1% do necessário. Não é fantástico? – Esme perguntou alegremente.

\- Sim, claro. - ele deu um sorriso sarcástico na direção da garota - Atingir a primeira porcentagem passados quase quatro meses. Muito impressionante. Se mantiver esse ritmo, conseguirá perder tudo magistralmente no sexto menos, quando tiver apenas 2,8%.

\- Edward, por Deus... - Esme lamentou.

\- Mãe, sabe muito bem qual minha posição sobre tudo isso. - ele disse entre dentes, não querendo magoar a mulher que considerava sua mãe, mas ainda assim querendo desesperadamente que ela parasse de criar aquelas tentativas ridículas de estimulá-lo a ser agradável com a golpista - Se não quer ouvir o que penso, então simplesmente não me inclua nas conversas.

\- Se não me engano, foi o senhor que entrou na sala se intrometendo na conversa, Sr. Masen. - Bella meio que rosnou.

\- Que audácia a minha, entrando na sala da minha própria casa. - ele retrucou, irritado como sempre ficava quando ela tentava dar uma de espertinha.

\- Poderíamos muito bem ter essas conversas na minha casa, se não agisse como um lunático sempre que convido Esme para lá. - o fogo nos olhos da garota Swan era quase excitante.

Quase.

\- Agora escute aqui... - ele estava prestes a deixar o sarcasmo de lado e partir para uma discussão de verdade, quando Esme se levantou de sua poltrona, exasperada.

\- Agora já chega! - ela bradou, um irritado tom maternal permeando sua voz, como se ela estivesse falando com duas crianças - Vocês podem, por favor, tentar aos menos serem civilizados?

\- Desculpe, Esme. - a garota Swan resmungou, amuada - Talvez eu devesse ir embora por hoje...

\- Ótima ideia. - Edward provocou, sabendo que estava agindo quase que como uma criança, realmente, mas sem se importar muito com isso.

\- Nada disso. - Esme negou energicamente, ainda anormalmente irritada - Nenhum de vocês vai sair daqui. Charlie, traga os documentos! - ela pediu ao mordomo, ainda com os olhos fixos nos filhos - Vocês dois prometeram me ajudar com os documentos de abertura da ONG e não vão sair daqui até fazerem isso! - Esme rugiu, furiosa como Edward não via desde que era criança e quebrara uma das janelas da estufa dela enquanto jogava bola.

Pela visão periférica, ele viu que a perplexidade da Swan diante da declaração de Esme era quase tão grande quanto a dele, mas Edward se recuperou mais rápido que ela e apenas estreitou os olhos para a mãe.

\- Desconfio que quando prometemos isso, não queríamos dizer que faríamos isso juntos, mãe. - ele cruzou os braços.

\- Isso é irrelevante. - Esme bufou enquanto Charlie entrava novamente na sala e lhe estendia duas pastas exatamente iguais - Porque vão fazer isso juntos! Agora sentem-se nesse sofá agora mesmo! - ela exigiu, enquanto se sentava novamente em sua poltrona.

Irritado, Edward olhou ao redor, percebendo, pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala, que todas as outras poltronas haviam sido estrategicamente retiradas, o que deixava como único assento o sofá de dois lugares em que a garota estava sentada.

Quem diria que Esme seria capaz de armar um armadilha?

\- Isso é ridículo... - Bufando, ele começou a dar as costas para tudo aquilo, quando a voz cortante de Esme o parou.

\- Edward Anthony Masen! - ela bradou, não muito alto, mas ainda assim com muita autoridade maternal, o que o fez, mais do nunca, sentir-se uma criança de 08 anos - Sente-se nesse instante!

\- Mãe... - ele começou a protestar, mas ela apenas fez um movimento com o dedo indicador para baixo, olhando-o tão severamente que, como uma criança de oito anos, ele sentiu vontade de bater os pés enquanto se deixava cair no sofá ao lado da garota, tomando cuidado para não tocá-la.

Àquela altura, ela parecia ter se recuperado do choque e estava tão emburrada quanto ele mesmo sabia que estava, mas não ousou contrariar Esme, que já colocava as pastas na mesinha de centro em frente a eles.

\- Maldita boa criação. - ele a ouviu reclamar sob a respiração e, mesmo a contragosto, ele tinha que admitir que concordava com ela.

Mais do que tudo, naquele momento, ele queria ter sido um rebelde na adolescência, ao invés de um nerd filhinho da mamãe que não conseguia sequer pensar em desobedecê-la ou decepcioná-la mesmo depois de adulto.

\- E podem desfazer essas caras. - Esme bufou - Não estou pedindo que se abracem, só quero que fiquem alguns minutos lado a lado para ajudar sua mãe. - ela fez um biquinho magoado, voltando a soar como seu eu normal.

\- Sem chantagem emocional, mãe. - Edward grunhiu, quase implorando. Ele sabia que a rixa entre ele e a garota devia ter atingido um nível inédito da tolerância de Esme para que ela estivesse agindo daquele jeito. Mesmo quando ele era criança, podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que ela ficara tão irritada e autoritária. E era por essas experiências que ele sabia que deveria satisfazer suas vontades para que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível - Eu vou fazer isso, então ande logo. - ele se voltou para Swan, com uma pergunta implícita no olhar.

\- Também vou ajudar, Esme. - ela suspirou - Mas quero que saiba que não estou satisfeita de você ter feito isso...

\- Sem mais conversas. - ela a interrompeu, impaciente - Abram essas pastas e comecem logo a analisar.

Emburrados e sem estabelecer contato visual, ele e garota obedeceram as ordens de sua mãe, começando a ler o pequeno maço de papéis em silêncio. Como o processo já estava bem encaminhado, - devido a várias outras sessões de aconselhamento que, diga-se de passagem, os dois fizeram separados e em paz - felizmente não havia muito o que ler além de algumas opções básicas de financiamento que haviam surgido e possíveis parcerias. Mais tarde aquilo ficaria mais complexo, já que Esme teria escolher definitivamente como seria o financiamento e geraria uma infinidade de documentos para análise.

E ele rezava para que ela não o obrigasse a fazer dupla com a garota novamente quando isso acontecesse.

\- Acho que essa opção de incentivo do governo seria uma ótima ideia. - a garota foi a primeira a falar e ele estava prestes a cortá-la e emendar os prós e contras que ela emitira em sua frase, quando ela continuou tranquilamente, ainda olhando para os papéis, sem parecer ter entendido suas intenções - É claro, o valor não vai ser muito expressivo já que você tem fundos próprios, mas vai ser bom para a divulgação e vai nos trazer prestígio, o que vai trazer mais mães até nós. - ela sorriu, finalmente olhando para Esme.

Edward segurou um resmungo e voltou suas atenções novamente para os papéis, um pouco decepcionado pela garota ter dito exatamente o que ele estava prestes a adicionar. Mesmo sabendo que havia bastante recalque em sua fala, ele não pôde deixar de adicionar.

\- Ótima afirmação óbvia. - resmungou laconicamente, sem olhá-la.

\- Então porque não a fez primeiro? - ela atacou, brava.

\- Talvez porque eu esteja competindo com alguém muito tagarela. - seus argumentos estavam ficando cada vez mais fracos e ele odiava ela por isso.

\- Ou talvez porque a tagarela seja mais atenta que você.

\- E o que mais vocês tem a dizer? - Esme perguntou, exasperada e claramente farta daquele embate.

Correndo os olhos rapidamente pelas informações, ele escolheu rapidamente o que falaria a seguir. E até ele tinha que admitir que fora rapidamente _demais_.

\- Podemos fazer uma parceria com a Instituição de crianças com câncer que ajudamos no leilão do ano passado. - ele avisou, gostando da ideia - Muitas mães chegam até lá em situação de vulnerabilidade e não tem a quem recorrer.

\- Isso é muito legal. - Swan sorriu lindamen... _Normalmente_, ele se corrigiu rapidamente... Falando apenas com Esme - Eu não sabia que você já tinha ajudado essa instituição.

\- Na verdade foi Edward quem a descobriu. - Esme disse, com orgulho na voz - Nós temos a tradição de ajudar cada um uma instituição diferente a cada semestre. Eu ajudei uma instituição que cuida de idosos e ele contribuiu com essa que está nos documentos.

\- _Você_ ajuda uma instituição de crianças com câncer? - a perplexidade na voz dela era absolutamente insultante.

\- Sim. Costumo ajudar quem precisa e merece. - ele a olhou com ódio, ao que ela devolveu prontamente.

\- Não investigou elas para ter certeza de que não eram golpistas? - a voz dela era veneno puro.

\- Podemos continuar, por favor? - Esme perguntou, já triste.

A partir dali eles entraram em uma guerra fria de silêncio e irritação, já que sempre que um deles falava algo correto e relevante, o outro se retorcia de incômodo por não poder discordar e acabava fazendo um comentário meramente ofensivo apenas para não ter que endossar a fala alheia. A cada minuto que passava - e nem foram tantos assim, Edward tinha que admitir - Esme ficava visivelmente mais esgotada e era aparente que sua determinação ia se deteriorando conforme ela percebia que seu plano de fazer eles se darem bem não tinha funcionado.

\- Acho que a única coisa que falta é entrar em contato com o governo para imprimir os papéis o mais rápido possível. - a garota disse enquanto colocava os papéis na mesa e ele sabia que o alívio em sua voz vinha do fato de que eles finalmente poderiam sair dali.

E não era como se ele pudesse culpá-la, já que sentia o mesmo.

\- Sempre uma observadora do óbvio, Srta. Swan. - ele não pôde deixar de provocá-la novamente, enquanto também se livrava dos papéis.

\- E o senhor sempre com frases úteis e que acrescentam muito. - ela revirou os olhos.

\- Não quero acrescentar. - ele retrucou friamente - Só quero apontar a verdade.

\- Oh, claro. - ela riu com escárnio - A verdade que desenha na sua cabeça e que não admite que seja desmentida.

\- É claro... Como eu poderia não aceitar um argumento de alguém de moral tão ilibada quanto você! - ele estava realmente começando a se irritar.

\- Pelo menos a _minha_ moral não tem o peso de estar tentando destruir minha vida para sempre, enquanto eu estou arriscando tudo para ajudar! - ela explodiu.

\- Ajudar? - ele rugiu friamente - Só está fazendo tudo isso para evitar ficar arruinada financeiramente para sempre! E nada vai me convencer de que isso tudo não faz parte de um plano maior.

\- Que plano? - ela se ergueu do sofá, furiosa - O plano que você fez enquanto providenciava uma sela de cadeia para mim e toda a minha família, como o idiota monstruoso que é?

\- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim... - ele estava prestes a se levantar para enfrentá-la quando o grito de Esme os fez congelar.

\- Tudo bem, agora já chega. - ela choramingou, quase desesperada - Algum de vocês saia daqui agora mesmo! Não quero ter que apartar uma briga entre os meus filhos, por Deus. - ela suspirou, desolada.

\- Sinto muito, Esme. - Swan pegou rapidamente a bolsa no criado mudo e a colocou em seu ombro - Mas tudo tem um limite. - seus olhos lançaram facas na direção de Edward - Nos vemos depois. - ela marchou, furiosa, para longe da linha de visão dos dois, enquanto Esme suspirou pesarosamente, esfregando os olhos com os dedos.

\- Satisfeita? - Edward perguntou sarcasticamente, com a adrenalina da discussão ainda percorrendo-o.

\- Não comece, Edward. - Esme pediu, quase sem forças.

\- Eu sei o que tentou fazer. - ele debochou - Tentou me fazer perceber que penso de maneiras muito parecidas com as dela.

\- Não pode me culpar por tentar. - Esme suspirou, exausta, finalmente voltando a olhá-lo – É tão ruim assim uma mãe querer ver suas crianças se darem bem?

\- É, quando ela começa a armar planos infalíveis. - ele grunhiu, frustrado, se erguendo do sofá - Eu sei que nos ama como filhos, mãe e, por mais que eu gostaria de mudar sua opinião em relação a ela, sei que não posso. - suspirando, ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, falando seriamente - Por favor, não tente nos forçar a nos darmos bem. Isso não vai acontecer e orquestrar situações como essa só vai fazer as coisas piorarem. Se não quer nos ver brigando, então tem que parar que nos forçar a ficar convivendo dessa forma. - Edward beijou a testa da mãe delicadamente, rezando para que ela entendesse a verdade em suas palavras. - Sei que isso deixa você triste, mas não há nada que possa fazer sobre ela e eu. Desculpe.

Com um último suspiro de pesar e resignação, Esme se levantou também, abraçando-o.

\- Você está certo em uma coisa: eu amo vocês igualmente. Mas nunca vou acreditar que não possam se dar bem. - ela acariciou seu rosto - São tão parecidos... Só queria que percebessem isso...

\- Pare com isso, mãe. - Edward implorou, a raiva fazendo-o ficar exasperado.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... - Esme lamentou, mas então o olhou novamente, quase ansiosa - Mas, me diga, você nem ao menos pode admitir que ela é tão inteligente quanto você?

\- Nunca disse que ela não era. - ele admitiu, frustrado - Ela tem um dom com números e administração admirável, na verdade. Em outras circunstâncias, eu estaria feliz em confraternizar com ela... Mãe, escute o que eu estou dizendo! Não faça essa cara! - ele a advertiu.

\- Não estou fazendo nada. - ela sorriu maliciosamente - Só me responda uma coisa: se algum dia você perceber que Bella é uma boa pessoa, seria capaz de pedir desculpas e tratá-la bem?

\- Isso não vai acontecer. - ele desdenhou - Mas você me criou para ser justo. Eu me desculparia com qualquer pessoa com a qual errei, desde que eu tenha certeza de que estou errado. E sempre trato bem quem eu sei que merece. - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando bem claro o quanto ele era cético ao cenário de Bella Swan ser inocente.

E muito mais cético ao cenário de um dia tratá-la com cortesia.

\- Então talvez ainda haja uma esperança. - sua mãe apenas sorriu humildemente antes de sair da sala, parecendo satisfeita.

Ele não pôde evitar um riso de escárnio.

Como se algum dia ele pudesse realmente sentir algo além de aversão por Bella Swan.


	29. Extra 03 - Edythe e Isabelle

Oi, gente. Aqui está o terceiro extra e talvez um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever. Mesmo não tendo muito destaque, Edythe e Isabelle sempre foram um dos meus casais favoritos dessa história e sempre quis escrever sobre elas, então, aqui estamos. Espero que gostem.

Extra 03 – Edythe e Isabelle

Seu coração parecia que ia explodi-la de dentro para fora.

Era sempre assim quando ela a via.

Escondia no alto da escada que dava para a sala de música, Edythe observou a Sra. Swan e sua filha Isabelle praticarem no piano, enquanto aguardavam sua chegada. Ela observou, fascinada, enquanto os dedos delicados de Belle - ela vinha chamando-a assim em sua mente, secretamente, fazia algum tempo - passearem pelas teclas do piano agilmente, tirando dele uma melodia tão linda quanto ela.

Corando, Edythe se sentou nos degraus, abraçando a si mesma. Pela milésima vez desde que conhecera a filha de sua professora de piano, ela desejou conseguir conter a si mesma, conter os sentimentos que afloravam dentro dela toda vez que Isabelle estava por perto. E ela já passara noites o suficiente acordada para saber nomear o que sentia.

Amor.

Não havia como negar, era verdade. O que de maneira nenhuma tornava sua cabeça menos confusa. Ninguém que ela conhecia era como ela. Todas as suas amigas suspiravam por meninos. Ou então simplesmente não sentiam nada por ninguém, como sua irmã mais velha Marie. E Edythe não era ingênua o suficiente para pensar que as pessoas ficariam indiferentes se ela revelasse que estava apaixonada por Isabelle. Aos 16 anos, ela podia não ser uma expert no mundo lá fora, mas ela lia e saia o suficiente para saber quem era desprezado e quem não.

Assim, o que ela devia fazer?

Ela já vira sua família desaprovar e marginalizar pessoas por coisas infinitamente menores.

E, até onde ela sabia, Isabelle podia ser uma dessas pessoas que a desprezaria se ela dissesse a verdade.

Todas as manhãs, quando ela acordava feliz depois de ter sonhado que Isabelle retribuía seus sentimentos, ela tinha vontade de correr até a Sala de Música e confessar a maneira como seu coração palpitava de alegria sempre que ela estava por perto... Mas então um dos amigos de seu pai fazia um comentário elitista, seu irmão dizia algo veladamente nojento ou sua irmã a encarava com a frieza cotidiana e ela se dava conta do que verdadeiramente aconteceria se ela ousasse dizer o que sentia.

Talvez ela estivesse fadada a apenas sonhar para sempre.

Talvez ela não estivesse destinada a ser feliz.

Talvez ela devesse simplesmente começar a fingir ser quem sua família queria e arranjar um namorado rico e influente, como sua mãe sempre insistia quando era viva.

Talvez ela devesse descer e dizer a Sra. Swan que não estava mais interessada em ter aulas. Não havia porque ficar se torturando tendo que esperar todos os dias o momento em que ela poderia ficar sonhando acordada enquanto admirava Isabelle em silêncio.

\- Bom dia, Srta. Swan. Está linda como sempre. - a voz rançosa de seu irmão a despertou de seu devaneio, enchendo-a de ódio.

Olhando novamente para o térreo, ela viu a Sra. Swan mover-se estrategicamente para esconder a filha do olhar predatório de Aro. Com a postura elegante, mas ainda assim protetora, ela viu Renée cumprimentar seu irmão vagamente, enquanto Isabelle se encolhia perto do piano, escondida atrás da cortina de cabelos castanhos.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Volturi. Sua irmã já vai descer?

\- Edythe? Oh, ela deve estar perdida em pensamentos por aí, como sempre. - Aro desdenhou suavemente - Permita que eu faça companhia a vocês duas enquanto ela não aparece. Não é certo duas damas tão lindas ficarem sozinhas...

\- Não é preciso, Aro. - a raiva de Edythe era tanta que sua voz saiu antes mesmo que ela se desse conta de que estava descendo a escada rápida e ruidosamente.

Uma vez na sala, ela postou-se ao lado da Sra. Swan, também escondendo Belle de Aro com seu corpo. Ela sabia que não devia nutrir sentimentos tão negativos quanto a seu próprio irmão, mas, com toda a sinceridade, ele não a ajudava nisso - nenhum de seus dois irmãos o fazia, na verdade. Desde que completara 15 anos e percebera o que ser um herdeiro rico significava, Aro vinha agindo de um modo tão ultrajante que até mesmo seu pai - que era um poço de paciência - se incomodava: seu irmão agia como se o mundo estivesse na palma de sua mão e ele pudesse fazer o que queira com ele. Por isso, mesmo não gostando da frieza da irmã, ela adorava quando Marie o lembrava de qual dos irmãos controlava a fortuna verdadeiramente e o colocava em seu lugar.

Edythe não ligava para o dinheiro. A única coisa que ela ligava estava naquela sala e parecia extremamente perturbada pelo olhar insistente de Aro.

E ela daria tudo para poder estrangular o irmão naquele exato minuto.

\- Já estou aqui, então pare de incomodar a Sra. e a Srta. Swan. - ela rosnou.

\- Você tem muita coragem em dizer que eu sou o incômodo, quando você é a única atrasada, irmãzinha. - Aro retrucou asperamente, medindo-a de cima a baixo, como se ela não passasse de um verme.

\- Na verdade, nós que nos adiantamos um pouco hoje. - Renée disse gentilmente, parecendo querer acabar com o clima que se instaurara na sala - Então a Srta. Volturi chegou na hora. E, se não se importa, Sr. Volturi, nós gostaríamos de ficar a sós para podermos nos concentrar para a lição de hoje.

\- De maneira, nenhuma. - ele deu um sorriso de escárnio para a mulher mais velha - Sei que Edythe deve estar muito ansiosa para Isabelle lhe mostrar alguns movimentos de dedo.

Edythe corou da cabeça aos pés com seu comentário indecente, - e podia adivinhar que Belle não estava muito diferente - mas procurou não demonstrar e apenas observou enquanto o irmão saia da sala, mas não antes de lançar um último olhar nojento na direção de Isabelle, fazendo Edythe pensar seriamente em jogar uma das cadeiras nele. Fazia algum tempo, principalmente desde o início do ano passado, quando sua mãe falecera, que Aro havia começado a ofendê-la mais explicitamente, já que Julie já não era mais uma sombra protetora sobre ela. Algumas vezes, ela se perguntava se ele fazia aquele tipo de comentário por desconfiar do sentimento que ela tinha por Isabelle ou simplesmente porque achava que insinuar que ela gostava de meninas por nunca ter tido um namorado era algo que deveria envergonhá-la.

Qualquer que fosse a verdade, ela odiava Aro do fundo de seu coração.

\- Me desculpem por isso. - ela suspirou quando Aro saiu de vista - Meu pai o resgatou de um canil, mas nunca conseguimos educá-lo. - um arrepio de prazer percorreu seu estômago quando Belle riu de sua colocação

\- Não se preocupe, Edythe. - Renée a tranquilizou - Nós compreendemos. Mas receio que ainda não possamos começar a aula de hoje. - ela suspirou pesarosamente - Seu piano está um pouco desafinado. Tenho que afiná-lo antes de começarmos.

\- Claro. Quer que eu peça para Antônio fazer um chá enquanto a senhora faz isso?

\- Não precisa. É uma pena que vamos demorar. Isabelle estava falando tão animadamente das suas petúnias enquanto vínhamos para cá. Acho que ela não vai ter tempo de vê-las quando terminarmos... - Renée suspirou triste e dramaticamente.

\- Mamãe! - Belle protestou, ao mesmo tempo em que Edythe emendava, com o peito tremendo de emoção e expectativa.

\- Eu posso mostrá-las a você, Srta. Swan, enquanto sua mãe trabalha, se quiser. - ela ofereceu, com o rosto e o coração em chamas. Apenas a mera perspectiva de estar sozinha com Belle a fazia ter vontade de pular de alegria pela sala e desmaiar de emoção, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu, hã... - Isabelle gaguejou, parecendo incerta. Por fim, ela buscou o olhar da mãe e, seja lá o que viu ali, a acalmou o suficiente para que ela respeitasse fundo algumas vezes, antes de dizer, ainda que fortemente corada. - Sim, eu adoraria, se não for muito incômodo, Srta. Volturi.

\- Sabe que pode me chamar de Edythe. - ela sorriu, procurando não demonstrar a alegria que receber um "sim" de Belle lhe proporcionava - E não seria incômodo nenhum. Pode vir comido. - ela tinha consciência de que devia estar saltitando enquanto Isabelle a acompanhava para fora da sala e até os jardins, mas ela estava alegre demais para ligar para isso. Na verdade, ela estava tão feliz que sentia como se estivesse flutuando.

Era como em um de seus sonhos, onde ela puxava Belle para um beijo apaixonado e as duas prometiam se amar para sempre.

A diferença é que aquilo era a vida real.

E ela jamais poderia fazer aquilo.

Com um pouco da alegria agora perdida, ela guiou Isabelle até a parte mais afastada do jardim, onde as petúnias estavam desabrochando lindamente. A moça continuava em um silêncio tímido, olhando para o chão ao invés de fitá-la sempre que Edythe tentava falar alguma coisa, o que estava fazendo-a se sentir como se um torniquete apertasse seu coração: era óbvio que Isabelle não queria conversar com ela ou simplesmente não gostava dela o suficiente para lhe dar sua atenção. Independente do que fosse, a última coisa que ela queria fazer era incomodá-la, por isso, puxou conversa pela última vez com algo que realmente queria lhe dizer.

\- Sinto muito pelo meu irmão ser um idiota. Por favor, se ele incomodar você de novo ou tentar qualquer coisa, venha correndo me dizer. - ela lhe pediu veementemente, seu estômago se revirando apenas por pensar em Aro perto de sua Belle.

_Ela não é sua_, uma voz insistiu em sua mente, mas ela a ignorou.

Ela já estava sofrendo o suficiente com a garota que gostava ignorando-a. Não precisava de mais ajuda.

Pela primeira vez, Isabelle ergueu o rosto corado e a fitou diretamente. Os olhos castanhos pareciam quase emocionados quando ela deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça - Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, Srta. Volturi.

\- Não precisa agradecer. - Edythe respondeu rapidamente, eufórica apenas por estar ouvindo sua voz - Somos amigas, certo?

Assim que a sentença escapou de seus lábios traidores, Edythe achou que poderia morrer ali mesmo, tamanha a vergonha que sentiu. E não só a vergonha, mas também o medo de qual seria a resposta de Isabelle quando ela olhou para suas próprias sapatilhas antes de perguntar, a voz não mais que um murmúrio.

\- A senhorita me considera sua amiga?

\- Oh, bem, claro... - Edythe se apressou em explicar - Mesmo que nos conheçamos a menos de um ano, eu gosto de considerá-la minha amiga, porque... Quero dizer, quem não gostaria de tê-la como amiga? Sua companhia é tão adorável... Quero dizer, agradável, entende? A senhorita é inteligente, e muito doce e muito gentil também. Muitas vezes sinto que é boa demais para esse mundo... Quer dizer, como uma jovem muito boa... Digo, por conta da sua beleza e bondade... Digo... Hã... - ela continuou a gaguejar ridiculamente enquanto seus olhos permaneciam colados nas petúnias, completamente desorientada, praticamente tremendo de medo de ter ofendido Isabelle ou feito-a se dar conta de seus sentimentos enquanto dizia aquelas bobagens.

Surpresa, ela sentiu Isabelle fechar a distância entre elas e olhá-la diretamente, com uma expressão impassível no rosto. Insegura e assustada pelo que viria a seguir - talvez um grito enojado, uma risada de deboche ou até mesmo um tapa revoltado - Edythe fechou os olhos com força, não querendo ver o que Belle pretendia fazer.

E, de fato, foi a última coisa que ela esperava.

Porque Isabelle fechou o resto do espaço que havia entre as duas.

E tocou seus lábios com os dela.

Não foi muito mais do que uma carícia suave e insegura, já que era o primeiro beijo das duas, mas Edythe sentiu que seu coração fosse explodir a qualquer momento de tão rápido que começou a bater. Ainda paralisada pelo choque, ela viu Isabelle se afastar um pouco, parecendo também em transe, e Edythe se perguntou se estava em um de seus sonhos, porque Belle parecia tão linda e angelical depois de tê-la beijado, que não podia haver outra explicação para o que acabara de acontecer, além de que ela estava sonhando.

Todavia, ao ver Isabelle corar no mais profundo tom de vermelho possível, ela percebeu que sim, era verdade: a garota que ela estava apaixonada a beijara.

E ela não estava dormindo.

E aquele era o melhor dia de sua vida.

\- M-me desculpe, Srta. Volturi... - Isabelle gaguejou, parecendo desesperada - E-eu não quis... Eu apenas... Eu só queria saber como era... Por favor, não conte para ninguém. - as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto e, ao perceber que ela estava prestes a correr, Edythe segurou sua mão, impedindo-a. E então ela fez seus sonhos se tornarem realidade de novo.

Ela a beijou novamente.

Mesmo que ela vivesse mil anos, Edythe se lembraria para sempre daquele dia maravilhoso e daquela sensação enervante.

\- Gosto se você. - ela se apressou em dizer quando suas bocas se separaram, temendo que Belle pudesse tentar fugir novamente antes que ela pudesse lhe revelar tudo - Na verdade, eu estou apaixonada desde a primeira vez em que vi você, Isabelle. Eu sei que as pessoas talvez não vejam com bons olhos, mas... Sinceramente, eu não ligo para mais nada, caso você goste de mim também.

\- Ah, Edythe... - Belle fungou, dando-lhe um lindo sorriso trêmulo - Eu também me apaixonei à primeira vista. Eu estava tão confusa no começo... Mas mamãe me disse que todo o amor merece uma chance de acontecer e que eu deveria tentar conversar com você... - ela sorriu, envergonhada - O piano não estava desafinado. Era apenas uma maneira dela me dar a oportunidade de conversar com você. - ela corou profundamente de novo - Me desculpe pelo beijo. É que vi você aí, tão linda, e eu apenas... Eu não estava pensando, eu...

\- Porque você está se desculpando por ter me feito a pessoa mais feliz do universo? - ela perguntou-lhe com um sorriso, seu peito se inflando ao vê-la corar ainda mais.

Ela estava descobrindo que realmente gostava de fazê-la corar.

\- Eu adoraria estar com você Edythe, mas... - Belle mordeu o lábio, incerta - O que a sua família pensaria? Sei que eles não são como a minha mãe.

\- Eles não precisam saber. Não agora, quero dizer. - Edythe se apressou em tentar resolver aquele problema. Sua Belle estava lhe dizendo que estava apaixonada por ela também! Nem em um milhão de anos ela permitiria que qualquer um dos Volturi estragasse aquele momento, mesmo que indiretamente. - E não pense que tenho vergonha de você, Isabelle Swan, porque nunca terei. - ela afirmou, determinada, adivinhando o porque da insegurança estar passando pelo rosto de Belle. - Ainda temos 16 anos, mas daqui a dois anos vamos poder fazer o que quisermos. Se você puder esperar até lá... - ela tomou sua mão e a apertou - Eu gostaria de estar com você cada minuto de cada dia, mesmo que tenhamos que nos esconder para isso.

Ela viu a alegria e a incerteza batalharem no rosto de Isabelle por vários segundos, antes que ela lhe perguntasse, mordendo os lábios - Você tem certeza, Edythe?

\- Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida, Belle. - ela sorriu, antes de puxá-la para o primeiro dos muitos beijos que planejava dar em sua namorada a partir daquele momento.

E ela continuou beijando-a todos os dias, quando a Sra. Swan precisava consertar o piano repentinamente e elas podiam sair para passear no jardim.

Beijando-a quando Aro tinha acabado de sair da sala, irritado e desconfiado, mencionando como Edythe repentinamente se tornara uma péssima aluna de piano, precisando de cada vez mais aulas.

Beijando-a quando, em seu aniversário de 18 anos, elas acordaram no quarto de Belle depois dela ter mentido que iria viajar com seu colégio e elas terem feito amor pela primeira vez.

E sua Belle também a beijou. Beijou-a para consolá-la quando seu pai morreu alguns meses depois delas terem começado a namorar.

Beijou-a quando ela lhe deu um anel de presente de aniversário quando elas tinham 17 anos, como uma promessa de um futuro próximo.

Beijou-a quando, poucos dias depois de completar 18 anos, ela pediu uma reunião com a irmã e lhe contou a verdade, estando deserdada da família Volturi logo na manhã seguinte.

E elas permaneceram se beijando e trocando juras de amor, como nos sonhos da juventude de Edythe, mesmo quando ela passou a viver com as Swan e ambas começaram a ter que trabalhar turnos duplos para ajudar Renée com as contas. E mesmo quando ela morreu e as duas perderam aquela mulher que consideravam sua mãe. E, principalmente quando, finalmente em empregos estáveis, elas conseguiram realizar o sonho de casar-se e adotar seus filhos.

E mesmo depois de todos aqueles beijos, quando Edythe muitas vezes se pegava perdida nos olhos da esposa, ela sentia seu coração flutuando de amor, porque, no fundo, ela nunca deixou verdadeiramente de ser aquela garota apaixonada de 16 anos.

E ela não viveu mil anos, é verdade, mas ainda assim aquele dia no jardim, próximo das petúnias, foi, para sempre, o melhor dia de sua vida.


	30. Extra 04 - Família Swan

Olá, pessoal. Espero que estejam todos bem.

Esse extra originalmente era um flashback de Edythe sobre como Bella foi adotada e que ela contaria para Esme durante o capítulo 01. Mas o flashback parecia tão estranho no meio da narrativa, que eu o removi e coloquei apenas um parágrafo falando um pouco sobre esse momento. Mas foi uma ideia que eu sempre gostei e queria realmente escrever: o dia em que Bella se tornou uma Swan.

Um abraço e até o próximo extra, que provavelmente vai ser o último.

Extra 04 – Família Swan

A presença de Marie nunca significava uma boa coisa.

Isso era algo que Edythe aprendeu ao longo dos anos, especialmente depois de ser enxotada de casa apenas por estar apaixonada. E, depois de todos os gritos e palavras ofensivas e de cada um dos membros da família terem deixado bem claro que ela já não era mais uma Volturi, a última coisa que ela esperava ver naquela manhã de domingo quando abriu a porta depois de dar um beijo de bom dia na esposa, era ver a irmã parada do lado de fora de sua casa, depois de 14 anos sem vê-la.

Momentaneamente pasma, ela apenas a olhou por alguns segundos. O passar dos anos era óbvio em sua face, mas nem mesmo eles tinham sido páreo para o escárnio em seu olhar e a frieza de seu rosto, que permaneciam perfeitamente inalterados: uma imagem perfeita de como se lembrava da irmã mais velha. E foi aquela expressão de desprezo que a fez recordar o porquê ela devia estar nada mais do que em alerta por Marie estar ali.

Preocupada, seus olhos percorreram a sala ansiosamente em busca de seu filho. Emmett, com seus recém completados 05 anos de idade - elas, orgulhosamente, tinham centenas de fotos do aniversário com temática de dinossauros que haviam dado para ele - estava brincando com seus carrinhos a algumas metros dela, atrás do sofá. E, é claro, como toda criança, ele estava muito mais interessado em observar aquela mulher estranha do que em brincar de verdade.

Empertigada, ela colocou-se entre o filho e o olhar avaliativo de Marie. Não importava porque diabos ela estava ali: sua família não seria, em hipótese nenhuma, envolvida nisso.

\- Ele é a criança que você adotou há dois anos? - Marie perguntou friamente, ainda olhando na direção de Emmett, mesmo sem vê-lo - Aquele que os pais biológicos morreram em um acidente de carro?

\- Como sabe disso? - Edythe exclamou, pronta para expulsá-la da casa por ter ousado espionar sua família, ainda mais porque há 14 anos ela havia deixado bem claro que os Volturi a renegaram por completo. - Quem você pensa que é para...?

\- Edythe? - a voz suave e preocupada de Belle soou atrás dela, enquanto a esposa vinha da cozinha, enxugando as mãos em um pano de prato... Até que ela se deu conta de com quem Edythe estava conversando na porta e o pano escorregou de suas mãos flácidas de choque.

\- Não tenho tempo para isso. - Marie suspirou, impaciente e sem qualquer preocupação em esconder que não queria estar ali - Vim aqui porque tenho uma proposta para vocês.

\- O quê? - Edythe grunhiu em voz baixa, com sua garganta pulsando, como se estivesse implorando para ela gritar para a irmã todas as ofensas que estavam se acumulando em sua mente naquele momento - Acha mesmo que, depois da maneira como me tratou... Depois de ter me expulsado do lugar onde eu cresci... - ela se segurou para não explodir de raiva, enquanto ouvia os cochichos de Isabelle e o filho das duas atrás de si, sabendo que provavelmente sua esposa o estava levando para longe da briga iminente - Acha mesmo que eu vou querer ouvir o que você tem a dizer?

\- Você que sabe. - Marie deu de ombros desdenhosamente - Eu tenho aqui algo que você vem tentando conseguir a meses, pelo que pesquisei. Mas, se realmente for tão idiota a ponto de não querê-la só porque vem de mim, então não me importo. Sempre há orfanatos por aí.

Aquilo fez Edythe parar. - Do que está falando? - ela engasgou, em choque.

\- Eu soube que você estava tendo dificuldades em adotar outra criança depois do menino. Pois bem, eu trouxe a solução. - como se não fosse nada, Marie virou-se e fez um gesto para o carro caro atrás de si.

De dentro do veículo, Antônio abriu a porta do motorista, parecendo exatamente como ela se lembrava - era necessário muita atenção para perceber os pequenos pontos em que seu rosto havia mudado. Contudo, o que verdadeiramente chamou sua atenção foi o pequeno bebê conforto preto que ele carregava em direção a elas. Pasma, ela distraidamente ouviu Isabelle se aproximar atrás dela e tocar seu ombro gentilmente, como se estivesse lhe passando forças. Mas o queixo das duas caiu ao mesmo tempo quando Antônio parou ao lado de Marie e mostrou o que havia dentro do bebê conforto - por mais que fosse um pouco óbvio, ainda era chocante.

\- Porque tem um bebê com você? - Isabelle foi a primeira a encontrar sua voz, enquanto Edythe apenas conseguia olhar para o bebê recém-nascido dormindo calmamente diante delas. Era tão jovem e pequeno que ela mal conseguia distinguir qual era o sexo ou se ao menos tinha pelo menos uma semana de vida. A pele era tão pálida que era quase branca e havia um pequeno amontoado de cabelos castanhos no topo da cabeça ainda um pouco enrugada.

\- Minha filha Esme cometeu um grande erro. - Marie disse duramente - Ela engravidou de um rapaz que apenas se aproveitou dela e depois a deixou, como se ela não fosse nada. Obviamente, ela está mais do que arrependida e não quer nem ao menos olhar para essa criança. - ela fez um gesto impaciente para o bebê, como se estivesse referindo a um objeto e não uma criatura viva - Então me pediu para me livrar dela. Mas, bastarda ou não, ainda há um pouco de sangue Volturi nela. - seus olhos frios pousaram rapidamente no bebê - Então, quando descobri que você estava pensando em adotar mais uma criança, julguei que deixá-la com você seria muito mais vantajoso. Para todas as partes.

\- Sua filha vai abandonar o próprio bebê? - Isabelle perguntou, quase que enojada.

\- Ela é muito jovem. - a voz de Marie era um misto de repreensão e resolução, como se ela estivesse ensinando uma lição importante a uma criança desobediente - Ser mãe só traria dificuldades para ela. Além do mais, ela sabe o erro que cometeu. Só está tentando consertá-lo. - ela revirou os olhos, impaciente - Essa conversa não está levando a nada. Querem ficar com a criança ou não? É uma menina e nasceu a menos de 22 horas. Ainda não tem nome ou certidão de nascimento. Tenho os documentos necessários para que possam registrá-la em qualquer cartório como se fosse filha biológica de uma de vocês duas, sem qualquer problema.

\- Tem ideia do que está dizendo? - Edythe finalmente encontrou sua voz. E ela estava total e completamente chocada - Está pedindo que simplesmente fiquemos com essa criança sem nem ao menos saber se o que está dizendo é verdade? Como vamos saber se você simplesmente não roubou essa criança e está tentando nos incriminar, ou a sequestrou ou...

\- Não seja estúpida, Edythe. - sua irmã revirou os olhos - Pense por um minuto, caso ainda lembre como se faz isso: porque eu precisaria sequestrar uma criança? Já estou sendo muito piedosa com você e com ela: você terá uma criança ao invés de anos de espera em uma fila de adoção e ela terá uma família ao invés de anos esperando para ser adotada. - com uma expressão de insatisfação, ela avançou até Antônio e pegou a criança no colo - Se quer uma prova que ela tem nosso sangue, olhe isso. - colocando o bebê no colo em um ângulo em que Edythe conseguia ver seu pequeno rostinho, Marie fez cócegas na parte debaixo de seu pequeno e adorável nariz, fazendo a pequena se revirar e abrir um pouco os olhinhos - Veja. - Marie afirmou duramente - Os olhos são iguais aos meus. E aos do papai.

Por um minuto, Edythe se esqueceu de toda a situação e apenas olhou para o minúsculo e inocente bebê repousando nos braços descuidados de Marie. Sem nem ao menos pensar, ela estendeu os braços para a pequena e sua irmã parecia mais do que satisfeita em soltá-la - sua própria neta, uma parte da mente de Edythe finalmente processou. Com cuidado, ela embalou o corpinho frágil e leve contra seu peito e viu o adorável rostinho se contorcer um pouco antes que a menina abrisse totalmente os olhos castanhos cor de chocolate - que eram realmente idênticos ao de seu pai - e a olhasse diretamente. Com um sorriso encantado, ela ergueu uma das mãos para acariciar sua pequena cabeça, mas, para sua surpresa, no meio do caminho, a bebê levantou a mãozinha vacilante e alcançou um de seus dedos, envolvendo-o em um aperto quase inexistente. Atrás de si, ela sentiu Isabelle apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro e estender a mão para tocar o bebê também, e Edythe não precisava olhar para a esposa para saber que ela também estava tão encantada com aquele pequeno anjinho quanto ela. E foi quando, ainda perdida naqueles lindos olhos castanhos, a menina torceu a boquinha em um primeiro sorriso inocente, que Edythe soube de duas coisas.

Primeiro, ela só havia visto alguém tão lindamente adorável quando conhecera sua Belle.

E, segundo, independente do porquê Marie queria renegar sua própria neta, aquela menina já era sua filha.

\- Porque você não a quer? - Isabelle perguntou com voz embargada - Ela é muito preciosa... E é sua neta.

\- Não, ela não é. - Marie a repreendeu quase que ferozmente - O nome dos Volturi não será manchado com bastardos. E é por isso que nem eu, nem minha filha a queremos. É uma questão de honra... Mas não espero que entenda isso, Edythe. - seu olhar afiado percorreu ela e Belle com desdém - Enfim, não tenho tempo para isso. Querem ficar com ela ou não?

Para sua própria surpresa, Edythe não soube o que responder e o silêncio tomou a sala. Por mais que dizer sim para aquela situação louca parecesse insanidade, não havia como negar que a criança em seus braços era muito real, sendo verdadeiramente sua sobrinha neta ou não. E ela não tinha a menor dúvida de que Marie cumpriria sua promessa de deixá-la em um orfanato qualquer caso ela a recusasse.

Desorientada, ela buscou o olhar da esposa em busca de um norte. Isabelle parecia tão perturbada quanto ela, mas quando seus olhos pararam no bebê novamente, ela não teve dúvidas que o mesmo amor maternal que ela sentia naquele momento já tinha se enraizado igualmente no coração de sua Belle.

Com um suspiro resignado - não por ter que ficar com a bebê, mas por ter que, de alguma maneira, concordar com a barganha da irmã - Edythe abraçou sua filha ainda mais forte e olhou para Marie.

\- Está bem, nós a adotaremos...

\- Já não era sem tempo. - sua irmã mais velha grunhiu rudemente e fez sinal para Antônio - Pegue os documentos no carro.

\- Não tão rápido, Marie. - Edythe rosnou, mas Antônio já estava em seu caminho para o veículo e sua irmã apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha - Que garantia nós temos que você ou sua filha não vão reaparecer aqui daqui há alguns meses ou anos, querendo tirá-la de nós?

Para sua surpresa, Marie apenas riu de sua pergunta, mas sua face permaneceu tão lívida que, pela primeira vez na vida, Edythe não sentiu apenas raiva, mas também medo daquela mulher.

\- A garantia que você tem Edythe, é que cresceu comigo e sabe que eu não admito manchas no nome da família. - ela olhou para o bebê quase que com fúria no olhar - E isso... Isso é pura lama.

\- Como pode dizer isso? - Edythe rosnou - É um bebê inocente! E sua neta! E... - ela olhou para sua bebê novamente, maravilhada - Ela é a coisinha mais encantadora que eu já vi.

\- Ótimo. - com um bufo de desdém, Marie deu um passo para trás, parecendo querer sair dali o mais rápido possível - Que bom que gostou tanto assim dela. Vai facilitar sua vida. - a maneira como ela parecia estar falando sobre um animal estava dando nos nervos de Edythe - E eu espero que isso também signifique que você não vai ter ideias estúpidas no futuro... - os frios olhos castanhos lançaram facas em sua direção - Como querer chantagear a mim ou a minha filha no futuro usando isso...

\- Quem você acha que eu sou? - rugiu Edythe, agora verdadeiramente ofendida - Eu não apenas nunca faria isso, como já deixei muito claro, quando você me expulsou daquela casa, que já não quero mais ter relações com aquela família tanto quanto vocês não me querem por perto.

\- Excelente. - Marie sorriu com escárnio - Estamos entendidas. Ela é sua agora e nunca mais nos veremos a partir de agora.

Silenciosamente, Antônio parou ao lado de Marie e estendeu uma pasta escura para Isabelle. Edythe viu a esposa observar os papéis dentro da pasta por um momento, antes de falar, com a voz baixa, mas ainda assim firme.

\- Escute, Marie. A partir de agora essa menina é nossa filha. E Edythe está coberta de razão ao dizer que não queremos ter nada a ver com o sobrenome Volturi. Mas, quero que saiba que não vamos mentir para essa criança: quando tiver idade o suficiente, ela vai saber toda a verdade, sobre absolutamente tudo, incluindo você e sua filha. Por isso, no futuro, se ela quiser conhecer vocês ou se vocês se arrependerem do que estão fazendo... Vamos apoiar nossa filha e as decisões dela, ao contrário do que vocês fariam... Mas saiba que não vamos desistir dela ou permitir que ela seja magoada.

\- Um belo discurso, Swan. - a matriarca dos Volturi revirou os olhos - Criem sua filha da maneira desajustada que tanto querem, não me importa. E contem a ela o que quiserem também, não importa. Suas preocupações são infundadas. - ela lançou um último olhar frio para a menina enquanto Isabelle finalmente pegava a pasta das mãos de Antônio - Essa criança não é e nunca será uma Volturi. Minha família jamais sequer saberá que ela existe. E jamais permitiremos que ela nos perturbe, mesmo que ela queria. - havia uma ameaça velada nas palavras frias da irmã que fez a coluna de Edythe gelar e ela estava pronta para gritar que Marie não ousasse falar naquele tom sobre sua filha, quando ela virou-se sem qualquer cerimônia, dando-lhe as costas.

\- Essa é a última vez que nos vemos, Edythe. Acho que não preciso relembrá-la que nenhum de vocês é bem-vindo na mansão, não é? - sua irmã perguntou com desprezo, ainda sem olhá-la, enquanto Antônio abria a porta do carro para ela - Faça um favor para todos nós e continue mantendo toda essa sua vergonha longe do nome dos Volturi. Especialmente a bastardinha, a partir de agora.

Antes que Edythe pudesse lhe dizer sobre o que ela deveria realmente ter vergonha, Antônio fechou a porta atrás de Marie, escondendo-a da visão da irmã através do vidro escuro. Surpreendentemente, porém, ao invés de dirigir-se até o lado do motorista o mais rápido possível, Antônio tomou um momento, ainda que curto, para finalmente olhar na direção delas e do bebê... E havia tanto pesar em seus olhos que Edythe quase engasgou. Todavia, o momento passou rápido e ele logo já estava dentro do carro, levando a matriarca dos Volturi para longe da casa das Swan.

Desta vez para sempre.

Ainda um pouco pasma por tudo que tinha acontecido em menos de vinte minutos, Edythe sentiu a esposa acariciar seus ombros suavemente. Ao virar seus olhos para ela, percebeu que Belle estava absolutamente encantada pelo bebê em seus braços, com tanto amor materno em seus olhos castanhos que Edythe percebeu que não havia razão para se preocupar com nada. Elas agora tinham uma filha e já a amavam.

Pela primeira e única vez na vida, sua irmã havia lhe feito feliz, mesmo que fosse da maneira mais enviesada possível.

\- Você quer segurá-la? - ela perguntou para a esposa, amando como o rosto de Isabelle se abriu como um raio de sol no meio da chuva diante de sua pergunta.

Sem precisar de outro incentivo, ela passou sua filha para Belle, que já estava aos prantos assim que aconchegou o corpinho minúsculo contra o peito.

\- Nossa filha, Edythe... - Belle soluçou com um enorme e trêmulo sorriso - Temos uma filhinha... Eu mal posso acreditar.

\- Mamãe, mamãe. - Emmett chamou, descendo a escada, impaciente - Eu posso descer agora?

\- Oh, Emmett. - Isabelle riu entre lágrimas ao ver o filho já descendo antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa - Sim, querido. Venha aqui, queremos que conheça uma pessoa.

Quase explodindo de felicidade, Edythe viu seu filho andar até elas, perto do sofá, com seus lindos olhos escuros se arregalando de surpresa e admiração ao ver o que uma das mães tinha no colo.

\- Porque tem um bebê aqui em casa? - ele perguntou, adoravelmente chocado.

\- Essa é sua nova irmãzinha, querido - Edythe esclareceu, pegando-o em seu colo e permitindo que ele pudesse olhar para o bebê mais de perto - Ela não é linda?

Depois de um momento de pura concentração e análise, ele simplesmente proclamou - Ela parece um dedo enrugado! - antes de perguntar - Foi aquela dona com cara de bruxa que trouxe ela pra cá?

\- Oh, Emmett. - Isabelle sufocou um risada - Já conversamos sobre como falar assim das pessoas não é correto. E sim, aquela senhora trouxe sua irmã para nós. - ela sabia que um dia seu filho também saberia a verdade sobre tudo aquilo, mas, por enquanto, elas poderiam apenas simplificar toda aquela situação para ele.

\- Legal! - Emmett quicou no colo de Edythe - Eu queria uma irmã um pouquinho maior, pra gente poder brincar, mas tudo bem, eu espero ela ficar grande. - ele declarou, animado, antes de se inclinar um pouco mais, para olhar o bebê novamente - Qual o nome dela, mamãe?

Edythe e Isabelle se olharam surpresas, antes de darem uma risada envergonhada.

\- Boa pergunta, querido. - Belle acariciou o nariz do bebê adormecido, fascinada sobre como tudo nela era absolutamente adorável - O que você acha, Edythe? Ela é tão perfeita... Não consigo pensar em um nome a altura dela.

\- Perfeita, hã? - Edythe sorriu maliciosamente e se aconchegou na curva do pescoço da esposa, fazendo-a se arrepiar - Então eu sei exatamente qual nome escolher: Isabella.

\- Edythe... - sua Belle corou profundamente, mas ainda assim havia um sorriso de deleite em seus lábios.

\- Os olhos dela parecem um poucos com os seus: lindos e castanhos. - ela acariciou o rosto da esposa gentilmente, fazendo-a corar mais ainda - E poderemos chamá-la de Bella, o que com certeza combina muito com ela. E vai evitar mal entendidos - observando sua filhinha mexer o lindo narizinho enquanto despertava, ela se voltou para o filho - O que acha, querido?

\- Eu gostei. - Emmett balançou as pernas em seu colo, animado, e balançou a mão na frente do rosto do bebê, com um imenso sorriso - Oi, Bella. Eu sou seu irmãozão, Emmett. Você é muito pequeninha, mas tudo bem, porque eu nunca vou deixar as crianças maiores te incomodarem e vou sempre te proteger, então não se preocupe, tá bom? - ele prometeu solenemente ao bebê.

Com o coração mais cheio de amor do que achava que era possível, Edythe beijou a testa do filho.

\- Sim, querido. Todos nós vamos sempre proteger e amar, você, minha Bella. Bem-vinda à família.

(...)

\- Pare de fazer essa cara. Fizemos o que você queria. Agora ela tem uma "família".

Marie mal pôde conter o escárnio em sua voz enquanto observava de soslaio o reflexo de Antônio pelo espelho retrovisor. A expressão dele continuava tempestuosa, mesmo depois de tudo o que eles fizeram naquela tarde e aquilo a estava irritando profundamente.

\- Acha mesmo que o fato de você ter deixado nossa neta com sua irmã vai me fazer sentir melhor pelo que fizemos com Esme? - ele grunhiu, mas havia tanto arrependimento em sua voz que soou quase que como um choramingo.

\- Pare de chamá-la assim! - ela o repreendeu severamente - Aquela criança não passa de uma bastarda que nunca deveria ter existido! E Esme está infinitamente melhor longe dela, então pare de ser idiota. Não precisa sentir vergonha por ter salvado sua filha de uma vida sendo julgada como uma vadia. - ela fez um gesto displicente com a mão, exausta por estar tendo aquela conversa com ele novamente - E pare com esses seus lamentos, por Deus. Ameaçou me deixar porque não queria que ela ficasse em qualquer orfanato, certo? Pois bem, agora com toda a certeza ela terá um teto sobre a cabeça, comida no estômago e uma péssima criação. - Marie revirou os olhos - E sempre saberemos onde ela está, então poderemos nos certificar que ela nunca pense em se aproximar de Esme e estragar tudo.

\- Não ter deixado ela em um orfanato não melhora a dor que causamos em Esme, Marie... - Antônio engoliu em seco, sabendo que teria que voltar para aquele hospital e ver novamente a filha chorando, com o coração destroçado e gritando pelo filho morto - Talvez nós devêssemos...

\- Cale-se! - Marie rugiu, exasperada - Esme está sofrendo agora para que não tenha que sofrer ainda mais no futuro! Então não pense em fazer qualquer gracinha por conta dessa culpa estúpida! Esse assunto morre aqui, com aquela lápide que estão cavando no cemitério da família! - recostando-se no banco de couro do carro, ela encarou Antônio pelo espelho retrovisor e, com a voz fria e insensível como gelo, perguntou - Entendeu?

\- Sim, Marie. - Antônio respondeu laconicamente, os ombros despencando em derrota e os olhos verdes se cravando estrada, como se ele estivesse com nojo de olhá-la.

Furiosa, Marie bufou e desviou sua atenção para a paisagem fora de sua janela, sua paciência completamente esgotada pelo comportamento daquele homem. Às vezes, parecia que ela era a única pessoa sensata ainda viva. Era mortalmente óbvio que aquela gravidez indesejada de sua filha estúpida só traria problemas. E Antônio não tinha que ser nada mais do que grato pelo fato da bastardinha ter nascido tão parecida com ela. Caso contrário, ela a teria jogado na primeira vala que encontrasse, apenas para aplacar a raiva que sentia do maldito filho do jardineiro que ousara seduzir sua filha e quase condená-la a uma vida de julgamento e isolamento social. Contudo, ao ver a criança pela primeira vez, quando Esme ainda estava desacordada pela droga que a própria Marie lhe dera para dopá-la e fazê-la parar de implorar para ver o filho... Havia algo em olhar para aqueles pequenos olhos castanhos exatamente iguais aos dela que a impediu que deixar a criança em um orfanato qualquer. Estranhamente, ela se sentiu como se estivesse abandonando uma indefesa versão de si mesma...

Como Valerie fizera tantos anos atrás.

Então ela pensara em sua irmã. Ela era uma vergonha, era verdade, mas pelo menos não estava passando fome no barraco que vivia junto com a "esposa" e estava tentando adotar mais uma criança, segundo contava o relatório que ela encomendara um ano atrás - o que ela fazia periodicamente para se assegurar que Edythe não estava ousando colocar o nome dos Volturi na lama novamente.

Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça dar a bastardinha para elas, mas... De repente aquilo se transformara na melhor das opções repentinamente. E talvez fosse uma vantagem saber onde a menina estaria, caso o futuro lhe reservasse alguma surpresa.

Quem sabe um dia a bastarda seria útil.

E, quem sabe, um dia, quando ela já estivesse morta, ela poderia até mesmo deixar Esme saber onde a filha estava...

Balançando a cabeça para dissipar o pensamento idiota - que ela sabia que vinha de uma culpa estúpida que uma parte dela insistia em continuar tendo, por mais que tentasse sufocá-la, e que a presença melancólica de Antônio apenas aflorava ainda mais - ela puxou seu telefone para marcar uma reunião com Edgar Masen. Ele era um jovem rico e adequado e, se os negócios entre as famílias fossem prósperos, seria também um ótimo partido para Esme. Sua filha teria um casamento adequado, sua reputação estaria incólume e o nome da família estaria não apenas intacto como também fortalecido pela aliança com os Masen.

E ela nunca mais pensaria sobre aquela criança.


	31. Extra 05 - Edward e Bella

Acho que desde que recomecei a postar que não tenho agradecido a todos vocês que acompanham essa fanfic. Então queria reforçar que vocês são incríveis!

Não sei se já comentei isso aqui antes, mas acho que as duas maiores inspirações para o relacionamento entre Bella e Edward nessa história foram "Orgulho e Preconceito" e "A Bela e A Fera". E, enquanto eu me perguntava qual a temática que devia usar para escrever – finalmente, aliás, desculpem a demora – um capítulo romântico para o nosso casal, eles me salvaram novamente: foi pensando neles que me dei conta que idealizei o Solar Masen como um lugar encantador, mas havia uma coisa em específico que faria Bella ficar absolutamente deslumbrada e que eu nunca tinha mencionado antes...

A ideia me animou tanto que eu até trouxe imagens de referências, pela primeira vez ^^

[ pin/199636195971656447/

pin/199636195971616138/

pin/199636195971657928/]

Enfim, como eu disse capítulo passado, esse é o último capítulo extra. Ainda vou postar mais um segundo epílogo, mas depois dele pretendo encerrar essa fanfic em específico por completo e me dedicar 100% a novas ideias que tenho tido. De qualquer maneira, só queria agradecer a cada um de vocês que leu e interagiu de alguma maneira com essa fanfic. S2. Espero, do fundo do coração, ter vocês comigo nas novas histórias que estão por vir.

Extra 05 – Edward e Bella

No começo, ele achou que ela estava bisbilhotando.

Por isso, Edward tinha permanecido oculto da visão dela na entrada lateral da biblioteca do Solar Masen, aguardando nas sombras na expectativa de poder flagrá-la fuçando seus pertences ou coisa do tipo e finalmente poder desmascará-la. Era degradante, mas parecia que ele a espionar em segredo - inclusive em sua própria casa - estava se tornando normal. Contudo, quando ele chegara em casa mais cedo e Charlie lhe dissera que a Srta. Swan estava aguardando Esme chegar da sua reunião na ONG, os instintos de Edward se aguçaram quando seu mordomo lhe dissera que enviara a garota para esperar na biblioteca, já que era um cômodo do Solar que ela nunca visitara antes. Será que aquele seria finalmente o momento em que ele poderia flagrá-la fazendo algo inapropriado? Revirando suas coisas ou roubando algo?

Era quase ridículo como havia uma parte dele que estava quase ávido para finalmente desmascará-la, porque, conforme os seis meses estavam chegando ao fim e ela estava chegando cada vez mais perto de alcança dos 3% de lucro sem qualquer sinal de irregularidades, Edward tinha que admitir que ele começara a ficar ansioso com a possibilidade da garota realmente cumprir sua promessa...

E dele estar errado.

Furioso com aquele pensamento, ele tinha balançando a cabeça com força e avançado até a biblioteca como um dos cavaleiros do apocalipse. Aquele era um de seus cômodos favoritos e alguns de seus pertences pessoais estavam lá e seu peito revirava de ódio apenas por imaginá-la colocando suas mãos neles...

Era quase desconcertante como havia uma parte dele que estava cada vez mais consciente da maneira como ele tentava mascarar com ódio suas inseguranças em relação ao caráter da garota.

Mas, novamente, enquanto ele não tivesse todas as provas de que estava errado sobre ela, ele não baixaria sua guarda.

E foi aquele pensamento que o levara até a enorme biblioteca de seu Solar, esperando encontrá-la fuçando as gavetas logo de cara...

Contudo, a garota estava, na verdade, de pé diante de uma das estantes e de costas para ele, tão paralisada quanto uma estátua. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Analisando o que deveria olhar primeiro? Sendo cautelosa no caso de haver câmeras? Por que ela não se mexia e estava com as mãos no peito como se estivesse com dor? De fato, ela passou tanto tempo naquela posição que ele começou a se perguntar se ela estava bem, até que a garota finalmente virou a cabeça para olhar a estante melhor.

E lá estava ele, deslumbrado de novo.

Porque o rosto dela estava absolutamente iluminado, como uma criança no natal, e ela parecia estar quase flutuando enquanto percorria a grande parede da biblioteca, enquanto olhava todos os livros com um brilho estonteante nos olhos cor de chocolate. E fazendo Edward sentir que seu coração estava flutuando também.

Aquilo estava ficando cada vez pior. Desde a festa de Esme na semana anterior, quando ele a vira naquele lindo vestido e cantando como uma sereia, parecia que uma barreira havia sido rompida dentro dele e agora ele estava sendo inundado por aqueles sentimentos intensos e desconcertantes. Durante toda a noite, ele tinha lutado para tirar seus olhos dela e parar de fantasiar sobre como seria envolver seus braços em torno dos quadris dela, abraçá-la contra o peito e descobrir se aqueles lábios carnudos eram tão suaves e deliciosos quanto pareciam...

Ele estava ficando louco, não havia outra explicação.

Louco e excitado.

E estúpido.

E encantado.

Porque, conforme continuou a observá-la enquanto ela saltitava por sua biblioteca, ainda completamente alheia à presença dele, Edward já não conseguia reavivar seu escudo de ódio para se proteger daquelas sensações que ela lhe provocada. E, a cada vez que ela parava para pegar um livro e tocava no material com tanta reverência que quase parecia estar com medo de que aquilo tudo fosse apenas um sonho e as estantes pudessem desaparecer, o coração traidor dele perdia uma batida.

Ele tinha que confessar também que, de uma maneira que ele não conseguia explicar, a garota parecia realmente pertencer àquele ambiente coberto de livros da cabeça aos pés, apesar do cômodo como um todo estar um pouco ultrapassado: a mobília e a organização estavam antigos demais para serem considerados chiques ou vintage. Verdade fosse dita, ele mesmo estava pensando em reformar o lugar e deixá-lo mais aconchegante e menos estéril, mas sempre postergara aquilo por diversas razões. E, quando ele viu a garota começar a subir na escada que dava para as prateleiras mais altas - as mesmas que ninguém mexia desde a juventude de seus avós - e o material antigo ranger quase que como um moribundo, seus pés se moveram mais rápido do que sua mente e ele de repente já estava ali ao lado dela, com o braços estendidos em seu pavor de que ela poderia cair.

Bella... A garota Swan se sobressaltou ao vê-lo surgir tão repentinamente e ele a viu vacilar um pouco na escada, mas, felizmente, ela ainda estava nos primeiros degraus e se estabilizou antes mesmo que ele precisasse ajudá-la. O rosto dela já havia perdido aquele brilho encantado e tudo o que sobrara fora irritação por vê-lo ali.

\- Você não deveria ter subido aí. - ele a repreendeu com mais veemência do que pretendia, mas ainda havia um forte gosto de pavor em sua boca por vê-la em perigo, mesmo que minimamente.

Aquela garota era tão perigosa... Não apenas para a fortuna de sua mãe, mas também para a paz de espírito dele.

Swan bufou e desceu rapidamente da escada, pondo-se altivamente em frente a ele com uma careta que era uma mistura de irritação e vergonha. - Charlie me disse que eu poderia esperar por Esme aqui. - ela grunhiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

E ele teve que lutar para que seu olhar não se desviasse para lá também.

\- Bem, ele não me consultou antes, então: não, você não pode. - ele queria tanto que ela desaparecesse da frente dele junto com aquela maldita sensação quente que ela provocava em seu peito... E queria tanto que ela abrisse novamente aquele sorriso encantado que estampava seu rosto antes dele entrar... E queria tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

Ele também queria bater a própria cabeça em uma parede até que sua mente voltasse a fazer sentido.

\- Muito bem. – a garota rosnou, furiosa, mas ele não perdeu o rápido olhar desolado que ela lançou para a biblioteca atrás de si, antes de sair sem nem ao menos um segundo olhar para ele.

Observando-a desaparecer pela porta, ele se deixou cair em um dos divãs ali perto, desejando que ela tivesse levado consigo aquela inquietação que ele sentia dentro de si mesmo. Estava claro que ele sozinho não era capaz de conter a atração que sentia por ela. Sua última esperança era que Swan cometesse logo algum deslize ou coisa do tipo, para que a confirmação de suas suspeitas pudesse acender nele novamente as chamas do ódio e ele pudesse superar tudo aquilo, assim como fora com Victoria.

Caso contrário, ele tinha a sensação de que as únicas chamas que continuariam a aumentar dentro dele seriam as do desejo.

Por ela.

Deus, ele odiava tanto aquela garota...

Uma pena que ele com certeza sonharia com aquela expressão encantadora no rosto dela naquela noite.

(***)

\- No que você está pensado?

Edward deu um beijo no ombro nu de Bella enquanto ela trocava de blusa. Ele conhecia sua noiva bem o suficiente para saber que, quando perdida em pensamentos, havia muitas possibilidades de para onde a mente de Bella poderia estar indo. Mas o vinco suave em sua testa e os dentes mordiscando o carnudo lábio inferior denunciavam que a mente dela estava focada em problemas: ele já a vira com essa expressão, infelizmente, mais do que gostaria.

Ela pareceu ter sido despertada de um transe e se voltou para ele com um sorriso envergonhado, quase triste, o que muito o preocupou. Ele tinha ficado tão feliz por aquele momento ter chegado: o dia em que o Solar Masen se tornara o lar de Bella assim como também era o dele. Tudo tinha ido bem durante aquela tarde, quando eles tinham finalizado a mudança por completo e a equipe de trabalhadores da casa haviam cumprimentado Bella como a nova dona da casa e dito como estavam felizes por eles voltarem a viver no Solar. Todavia, ainda assim, ele sentia que havia algo incomodando-a e ver a evidência da preocupação em seu rosto partia seu coração.

Ele queria tanto que ela fosse feliz ali com ele...

\- Você está arrependida? - ele perguntou em um murmúrio.

\- Não, não. - ela se apressou em abraçá-lo ao ver seu sorriso esmorecer, quase desesperada - Não é isso. Amo você, Edward. Jamais me arrependeria de estar com você. É só que... - ela mordeu o lábio novamente, incerta - Quando estávamos no seu apartamento... Eu sempre me esquecia do quanto somos de mundos diferentes, sabe? Mas, estando aqui... Nessa mansão enorme... Eu não sei... Me sinto como... Como se eu estivesse me aproveitando de você alguma maneira, entende?

\- Aproveitando? - ele engasgou, incrédulo - Por que você acha isso? Bella, você é a pessoa mais autossuficiente que eu conheço. Você economizou um ano inteiro para que pudesse pagar metade do casamento. Como pode achar que está tirando proveito de mim de alguma maneira?

\- Edward, seja franco... - ela resmungou, cabisbaixa - Só estou conseguindo pagar metade do casamento porque você aceitou meu pedido de fazer algo pequeno e simples.

\- Mas é o que eu quero também. - ele argumento - Só precisamos da nossa família e nossos amigos lá, mais ninguém.

\- Edward, não estou falando só do número de convidados. - ela fez aquele beicinho que sempre o fazia ter vontade de beijá-la - Não haja como se você não teria alugado um castelo ou me comprado um vestido de noiva de milhões se eu tivesse permitido. Além disso, toda a família queria que fosse um casamento gigantesco. Sei que os decepcionei. - Bella encolheu os ombros tristemente.

\- Bella, eles só queriam fazer algo gigante porque sabem que você merece tudo do bom e do melhor. Assim como eu. - ele se apressou em abraçá-la, sentando-a em seu colo - Mas eles jamais estariam decepcionados com você e fico surpreso que esteja pensando assim. Suas mães e Alice, principalmente, só querem que você tenha o casamento dos seus sonhos. Não importa se ele é simples ou luxuoso.

\- E quanto à manutenção dessa mansão? - ela gesticulou ao redor, para a nova suíte dos dois. Edward não podia negar que era o maior e melhor quarto do Solar inteiro. Mas aquele também tinha sido o quarto usado pelos líderes da família a gerações, então era óbvio que seria o mais luxuoso possível. - Meu salário mal pagaria para regarem as plantas da estufa, que dirá dos enormes jardins lá fora.

\- Mas você os ama. - ele disse, sem a mínima dúvida na voz. Era aparente como os olhos dela se iluminavam quando ela visitava todos os lugares de seu Solar, enquanto ainda namoravam. O que havia mudado agora que eles iriam morar ali?

\- Eu amo tudo sobre o seu Solar, Edward. - ela suspirou, desolada - Esse lugar é como um castelo de princesa. Como um sonho. Mas, não percebe? É exatamente isso. Eu vou desfrutar de tudo isso e não vou ter como dar nada em troca para essa casa ou para você.

\- Depois de todos esses anos, você ainda acha que tem que me dar algo em troca? - ele ficou realmente chateado com aquilo. Ele achava que, depois de quatro anos, Bella já tivesse superado aquela impressão errônea de que ela, por ter menos dinheiro, era inferior ou uma aproveitadora. E havia um profundo arrependimento dentro dele, porque sabia que aqueles pensamentos não tinham nascido simplesmente de dentro da cabeça dela.

\- Ainda pensa nas coisas que eu falei quando nos conhecemos? - ele engoliu em seco - Acha que algum dia eu poderia voltar a ser aquele homem e acusar você de tudo aquilo de novo? Porque se sim, Bella, eu jamais faria isso. - ele afirmou intensamente, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

\- Eu sei que você nunca faria isso. - ela choramingou - E também sei que não importa o que os outros dizem, mas... - ele a viu engolir em seco - Não posso deixar de pensar que não vou ter como ajudar você a manter esse lugar. Juro que não é sobre eu achar que você vai me acusar. Sei que não faria isso. - ela colou a testa na dele - É sobre mim mesma. Sabe que estou acostumada a ser aquela que ajuda. - Bella sorriu tristemente - Vou me sentir inútil vendo você custear tudo enquanto apenas aproveito essa mansão.

\- Nós vamos nos casar. O que é seu é meu. - ele beijou sua bochecha, consolando-a - Essa é sua casa agora e, só porque não vai pagar as contas com dinheiro, não significa que você não vai se tornar vital por aqui. Agora é sua vez de não agir como se não me ajudasse com as contas da minha empresa e como se não fosse fazer o mesmo aqui no Solar. - ele sorriu - Em pouco tempo, você já vai ter otimizado os gastos e diminuído as contas. Conheço você, Srta. Planejamento.

Passaram-se alguns minutos antes que ela finalmente o presenteasse com um de seus lindos e gloriosos sorrisos, iluminando aquele rosto que ele amava.

\- Bem, em breve serei uma senhora. - ela o beijou delicadamente - E não pense que não vou reservar uma parte do meu salário para os custos da mansão. Nem que seja suficiente só para comprar um espanador para tirar o pó. - ela disse, seu tom sem qualquer abertura para discussões.

Ele suspirou, bem-humorado. Aquela mulher era tão teimosa. Não havia nada no mundo que poderia derrubar sua vontade de ferro.

E ele a amava tanto...

\- Tudo o que você disser, meu amor. - ele ronronou, aproveitando-se do fato de que ela ainda estava apenas de sutiã para acariciar suas curvas nuas sem qualquer pudor.

\- E eu prometo que vou superar essa insegurança boba. - ela se aconchegou em seu peito, aproveitando o calor de suas mãos másculas em sua pele - Sei que vamos ser felizes aqui... E não vou me deixar atrapalhar isso só porque estou pensando demais, como sempre. – Bella bufou, determinada.

\- Só me prometa que, sempre que começar a se sentir mal por achar que está se aproveitando de mim, lembre-se que, se fosse ao contrário, você seria a primeira a querer que eu vivesse desfrutando da sua mansão. Estou errado? - ele a provocou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela tentou permanecer séria, mas uma risadinha acabou escapando enquanto Bella o encarava. Sorrindo, evidentemente mais leve, ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Sim. Você viveria em meio ao luxo, como meu escravo sexual. - ela brincou, fazendo-o gargalhar - Aliás, o que acha de tornar essa cama oficialmente nossa? - ela ronronou sensualmente, ondulado seu quadril contra o dele.

\- Ótima ideia. - ele concordou, a voz mais grave do que o normal, mas beijou seu pescoço longamente antes de continuar - Mas, primeiro, eu tenho um presente para você.

Ele mordeu o interior da bochecha para conter uma risada ao vê-la estreitar os olhos, desconfiada. - Que tipo de presente?

\- Não faça essa cara. - a gargalhada finalmente escapou de sua garganta - Você vai gostar, prometo.

\- Da última vez que disse isso, você me deu um colar que custava mais do que eu ganho em um ano inteiro. - ela relembrou, contrariada, mas mesmo assim se levantou da cama com um suspiro, vestindo uma nova blusa.

\- Vamos lá, amor. - ele sorriu sedutoramente, pegando sua mão - É uma ideia que tenho há algum tempo. E espero que faça você se sentir bem-vinda... Que faça você sentir que essa é sua casa tanto quanto a minha.

\- O que é? - ela perguntou, ainda desconfiada, mas com uma curiosidade aparente na voz.

Com uma expressão maliciosa, ele apenas a guiou pela mão através da grande mansão, até parar em frente a biblioteca.

\- Oh, sua biblioteca. - ela sorriu - Eu amo esse lugar. É tão incrível quanto aquela livraria no Caribe. - ele ficou extremamente satisfeito com o suspiro sonhador da noiva.

\- Bom saber. - ele sussurrou enquanto abria a porta - Espero que goste ainda mais dela agora.

A expressão chocada e fascinada no rosto de Bella fez seu peito se estufar de alegria e orgulho por saber que ele conseguira agradá-la como desejava quando aquela ideia tinha passado por sua cabeça.

\- Como você fez tudo isso? - ela murmurou enquanto olhava ao redor, lentamente entrando na biblioteca.

\- Nada além de algumas reformas e algumas coisas novas. - ele a abraçou pelos ombros e a guiou mais adentro do cômodo - Eu tinha uma boa ideia de como você gostaria que fosse sua biblioteca pessoal, mas confesso que também pedi a curadoria de Alice para me assegurar que ficaria tudo perfeito. - ele riu suavemente - Tudo nesse Solar seria seu de qualquer jeito. Mas eu queria que você pudesse ter um cômodo que fosse exatamente como nos seus sonhos e nada melhor do que a biblioteca, não acha? - ele beijou sua testa, enquanto ela ainda estava com a mandíbula caída e os olhos arregalados de encantamento diante do cômodo - Ela é toda sua. Você gostou?

Ele olhou ao redor, satisfeito com o resultado final em que havia chegado depois de apenas algumas reformas. A correria da mudança e do casamento o havia ajudado a postergar a mudança o suficiente para que Bella pudesse ficar longe daquela biblioteca até que tudo estivesse pronto. E tinha valido a pena. Ele expandira a parede leste e dera a Bella mais espaço e estantes novas tanto para os livros que ele já comprara quanto para os que sabia que ela compraria no futuro. Além disso, ele reformara também as estantes antigas que precisavam apenas de uma pequena manutenção e verniz, fazendo-as parecer novas e brilhantes. Já as estantes e móveis que não tiveram salvação foram substituídos por outros mais modernos, além dos acréscimos que foram a reorganização das estantes e novas estruturas feitas de vidro e mármore e sofás, poltronas e divãs confortáveis em tom creme que combinavam com o resto do ambiente. A biblioteca agora era o perfeito e agradável equilíbrio entre o antigo e o moderno. E se, naquele dia alguns anos atrás, ele achara que sua garota pertencia a um ambiente como uma biblioteca, agora parecia que a biblioteca tinha saído direto do maior sonho dela, pela maneira como Bella sorria total e completamente encantada.

\- Oh, Edward... - ela soluçou - É... É mais que perfeito. É como se tivessem transformado em realidade tudo o que eu já imaginei na minha cabeça. - ela se aproximou de uma das grandes estantes de parede e tocou a lombada dos livros com a ponta dos dedos - É impressionante.

\- Bem-vinda ao lar. - ele a abraçou por trás, aproveitando cada momento daquela linda expressão no rosto da mulher que ele amava.

\- Você não existe. - ela deu uma risada chorosa - Não acredito que reformou esse lugar todo para mim.

\- Oh, eu planejo usufruir daqui também, não se preocupe. - ele olhou maldosamente entre ela e o sofá ali perto - O que acha de batizamos essa biblioteca toda como nossa?

Ela continuou a rir, enxugando uma lágrima. Por um minuto, ela apenas o olhou com alegria e amor suficientes para fazê-lo querer construir outras mil novas bibliotecas do zero apenas para ela, se a recompensa fosse mantê-la feliz daquele jeito para sempre. Bella então estendeu a mão e acariciou sua mandíbula, a língua passeando sensualmente pelo lábio inferior enquanto a outra mão o puxava pela camisa para ela.

\- Você fez essa biblioteca gigantesca ainda maior. Vamos precisar de um bom tempo para torná-la _toda_ nossa. - ele já estava completamente entregue a ela quando sua noiva o guiou até o mesmo sofá que ele estivera olhando um segundo atrás - É melhor começarmos logo.

\- Sim, amor. - ele grunhiu de desejo quando ela tirou a camisa dele - Tudo o que você quiser.

\- Qualquer coisa? - ela o provocou, enquanto entrelaçada as mãos dos dois, fazendo suas alianças se roçarem, sobre o peito dele. - Até você?

\- Você já me tem, minha Bella. - ele escovou seu cabelo longe de seu rosto para poder vê-la melhor. - E eu sempre serei seu.

\- Para sempre? - ela perguntou, tentando parecer brincalhona, mas ele jamais deixaria de perceber a ansiedade entristecendo aqueles lindos olhos castanhos - Mesmo quando eu estiver planejando ou me preocupando demais, tentando resolver tudo?

Com um sorriso repleto de sinceridade e amor, Edward sabia que só havia uma resposta para aquilo.

\- Para todo o sempre, amor.


	32. Epílogo 02

Mal posso acreditar que esse é o final oficial dessa fanfic. Antes de começar a publicar, eu tinha um milhão de preocupações: timidez, medo de não escrever bem o suficiente, da história ser desinteressante, do que as pessoas achariam, das palavras e opiniões que eu receberia... Mas eu também queria muito compartilhar finalmente uma história minha com as pessoas, então publiquei o prólogo e o primeiro capítulo, apesar de estar quase paralisada pela ansiedade e pelo medo de tudo isso naquela época.

Contudo, depois da minha primeira publicação, eu só tenho a agradecer a vocês: perceber que as pessoas estavam realmente lendo, comentando, seguindo e gostando da história foi profundamente emocionante e importante para mim de uma maneira que mal sei descrever. Foi algo que fortaleceu minha confiança em mim mesma e na minha escrita. E devo tudo isso a vocês. Então: meu mais sincero muito obrigado.

Sobre esse último epílogo, eu realmente queria terminar essa história com a família que Edward e Bella citaram que queriam construir no primeiro epílogo, além de encerrar de uma vez por todas as questões com Marie. Eu sempre gostei da ideia de Edward contando uma história de ninar para seus filhos com Bella, então investi na ideia. Quanto aos nomes das meninas, eu achei que não fazia muito sentido o nome Renesmee, já que na minha história o nome do meio de Bella já é Renée. Então procurei nomes similares a "Nessie" e escolhi "Nissa", que é um apelido para Vanessa e "Missy", que é um apelido para Melissa. Enfim, espero que gostem desse encerramento. ^^

E, mesmo que essa história esteja terminando agora, eu gostaria de dizer que espero ainda poder ter vocês ao meu lado quando eu começar a publicar novas histórias, porque vocês são incríveis. S2. Enquanto não recomeço a publicar uma fanfic com vários capítulos, vou tentar publicar algumas one-shots enquanto isso, para não deixar a conta parada por muito tempo.

Espero estar de volta o mais rápido possível. Um abraço e até a próxima.

Epílogo 02

\- A vovó vai chorar por muito tempo, papai?

Com um sorriso triste, Edward pegou sua filha mais velha no colo e a levou até a grande cama do quarto da Mansão Volturi, onde eles passariam a noite. A preocupação de Vanessa com a avó era óbvia e ele sabia, por conhecimento de causa, que aquela garotinha, mesmo com apenas 05 anos, tinha herdado de sua mãe aquela capacidade aguda de se preocupar.

\- Algum tempo, Nissa. - ele explicou, enquanto a cobria - Marie era a mãe da vovó Esme, então ela está muito triste que ela tenha partido. Mas nos vamos estar lá para fazê-la se sentir melhor a partir de amanhã, está bem?

Nissa balançou a cabeça tristemente, fazendo os grossos e longos cachos cor de cobre se agitarem ao redor dela como pequenas molas, ainda com os olhos castanhos - exatamente iguais aos de Bella – extremamente pesarosos por sua amada avó.

\- A vovó vai ficar bem, eu prometo. - ele beijou sua testa, querendo desesperadamente consolar sua garotinha. Desde que Bella havia lhe dito que estava grávida, dois anos depois deles se casarem, ele havia feito um voto silencioso de que sempre estaria ali para fazer sua princesinha feliz, não importava o que acontecesse. E, infelizmente, a morte de Marie era a primeira experiência com morte que Nissa estava tendo e Edward sabia que estava sendo difícil para ela compreender sobre o que se tratava tudo aquilo, mesmo que ela e Marie estivessem longe de ter sido próximas.

Diferente do que passara todos aqueles anos atrás durante o coma, Marie passara por muito menos sofrimento antes de falecer no dia anterior: uma parada cardíaca durante a madrugada, após uma infecção pulmonar que já a mantivera internada durante semanas, a levara repentinamente. E, mesmo não sendo a pessoa mais agradável do mundo naqueles últimos anos, todos sabiam que não havia como Esme não lamentar a morte da mãe, assim como Antônio e o jovem Christopher, de 11 anos. E todo o resto da família havia se mobilizado para consolá-los durante o enterro naquela tarde cinzenta na Mansão Volturi - que agora pertencia inteiramente a Esme e Christopher, assim como a fortuna como um todo, segundo o testamento de Marie. E, por mais que aquela não tivesse sido uma morte que ele e Bella haviam lamentado profundamente, ainda havia a tristeza de ver o coração partido de Esme por ter perdido a mãe.

\- _Papa_... - uma mãozinha minúscula puxou a manga de sua camisa, trazendo sua atenção para seu pequeno bebê deitado ao lado de Nissa, com os grandes olhos verdes encarando-o com inocência - _Mamã_?

\- Ela está com a vovó, anjinho. - ele puxou Melissa para seu colo, acariciando seus grossos cabelos castanhos. Às vezes ele mal podia acreditar que sua filha mais nova estava prestes a completar dois anos. Parecia que havia sido ontem que ela era nada mais do que um adorável e tranquilo bebê dormindo em seu berço. - Por isso só o papai vai dar um beijo de boa noite em vocês hoje, está bem? - ele beijou a bochecha rechonchuda de Missy e voltou a aconchegá-la confortavelmente ao lado de Nissa.

\- Mas a mamãe não pode vir aqui nem um pouquinho? - Nissa inflou as bochechas, manhosa.

\- Não, querida. - Edward afirmou categoricamente - A vovó Esme precisa dela agora. E é só por hoje, eu prometo. - ele se aproximou para acender o abajur e dar-lhes seus beijos, mas Nissa colocou uma das mãos em sua bochecha, impedindo-o.

\- Espera, papai. - ela pediu ansiosamente - Não vai agora. Fica um pouquinho mais, por favor. - ela agarrou seu pulso, apertando-o - Esse quarto é muito assustador. Não queremos ficar sozinhas aqui. - ela choramingou.

\- Não há do que ter medo, Nissa. - ele lhe garantiu, acariciando gentilmente seu cabelo.

\- Mas no Halloween passado o Chris disse que fantasmas eram pessoas más que morrem. - sua filha contou ansiosamente - E a mãe da vovó era sempre má com todo mundo. E se o fantasma dela voltar pra pegar nós duas? - Nissa engasgou, total e completamente amedrontada.

\- Nissa, eu e a mamãe já explicamos que fantasmas não existem. Além disso, você sabe que Christopher inventou essas histórias para deixar vocês com medo. Então não precisa se preocupar, princesinha. - ele beijou sua testa, tentando acalmá-la - E, quando as pessoas morrem, como Marie, elas vão para um lugar muito longe de nós. Então não há absolutamente nada do que ter medo, está bem? - a maneira como Nissa se abraçou à irmã mais nova e olhou assustada para a noite escura do lado de fora da janela do quarto o fez perceber que elas ainda não haviam se convencido - E se o papai ficasse aqui até vocês pegarem no sono, o que acham?

Nissa deu um sorriso radiante e engatinhou até ele para poder abraçá-lo. - Obrigado, papai. - ela se sentou em seu colo, enquanto Missy se aproximava dos dois - Esse lugar dá muito medo. É muito diferente da nossa casa, não é Missy? Não tem a Panqueca ou o Herói pra dormir na cama com a gente, nem nossos brinquedos, nem nossa biblioteca. Aqui é tudo escuro e assustador, como em um filme de fantasmas.

\- Sim. Faz _Bu_, _Papa._ \- sua filha imitou um fantasma da maneira mais fofa possível antes de se aconchegar em seu colo ao lado da irmã e abraçar-se a um de seus braços.

\- E se eu contasse uma história para vocês? Isso faria o medo passar? - ele ofereceu.

\- _Istoínha_? - Missy abriu um imenso e encantado sorriso.

\- Sim, anjinho. O que acham?

\- Sim, papai, por favor. - Nissa tocou seu queixo, animada - Mas conte uma que a gente nunca tenha escutado antes, tá bom?

\- Bem... - Edward parou por um minuto, incerto, mas então uma ideia lhe ocorreu e ele sorriu - Vou contar a vocês a história de um príncipe que estava se transformando em um monstro e da fada que o salvou. Prontas?

Suas filhinhas sorriram abertamente e se aconchegaram ainda mais em seu colo, olhando-o com atenção e expectativa. Sorrindo, ele começou a contar.

"Era uma vez, um príncipe, que vivia no castelo de seu reino com seu pai, o rei, e a esposa dele, a rainha. Acontece que a mãe do príncipe era uma bruxa e havia lançado um feitiço sobre o rei para que ele a tornasse sua esposa e fizesse dela uma mulher muito rica. Quando o rei descobriu isso, o príncipe já era uma criança, mas seu pai não teve dúvidas em expulsar a rainha bruxa do reino e ordenar que ela nunca mais voltasse. Como agora já não poderia mais ser muito rica, por seu feitiço ter sido quebrado, a bruxa abandonou seu filho no reino, já que ele não era mais útil para ela. E, durante todo o resto da vida do pequeno príncipe, o rei lhe contaria o quanto as bruxas eram perigosas e como ele deveria ter cuidado com elas.

Aconteceu, contudo, do reino vizinho, muito poderoso, ser controlado por uma velha bruxa, que tinha um dom muito especial: ela sabia fazer ouro. Por isso, ela tinha muito medo de quem assumiria seu livro de feitiços e seu próspero reino, especialmente porque seu irmão, que era um feiticeiro incompetente, era também muito ganancioso e seria capaz de tudo para descobrir a fórmula do ouro. Além disso, a bruxa também tinha uma filha, uma linda e doce princesa que ela mantinha presa na mais alta torre de seu reino, para que ninguém jamais a visse, nem a levasse. A princesa passava seus dias olhando para o lado de fora, através de sua janela, se perguntando quando poderia conhecer o mundo..."

\- Papai! Nós conhecemos a história da Rapunzel! - Nissa reclamou, remexendo-se em seu colo - Isso não tem nada de novo!

\- Ei! O que eu e a mamãe já conversamos sobre interromper as pessoas? - Edward advertiu.

\- Que não é legal... - sua pequena menina bufou - Desculpe, papai, mas você disse que ia ser uma história nova!

\- Tenha paciência, princesa. - ele afagou seu cabelo macio, tão incrivelmente igual ao dele - Apenas ouça, está bem?

"A única criatura em quem a bruxa confiava era seu corvo, que sempre lhe dizia tudo o que a acontecia no reino e a ajudava em suas bruxarias. Contudo, nenhum dos dois esperavam que, um belo dia, um jovem aldeão de bom coração ouvisse a triste canção da bela princesa e com ela começasse a conversar. A princesa nunca tinha visto outra pessoa além de sua mãe e, no começo, teve muito medo do aldeão. Mas o rapaz não desanimou e permaneceu dias e dias tentando conversar com a princesa: recitou poemas para ela, contou-lhe histórias e cantou-lhe muitas músicas... Até que, finalmente, a princesa percebeu que ele não queria machucá-la e aceitou ser sua amiga. Mas, eles não foram amigos por muito tempo, porque o aldeão já estava apaixonado por ela. E logo ela também ficou por ele. Acontece que as coisas não ficaram bem por muito tempo...

Um dia, a bruxa fez uma visita repentina à torre da filha e a pegou com o aldeão. Furiosa, ela lançou um feitiço no rapaz e o mandou para longe: para um lugar que nem ele mesmo sabia onde era e de onde parecia impossível sair. A princesa ficou de coração partido com a perda de seu amor, mas logo ela percebeu que o amor dos dois tinha criado uma coisa maravilhosa: um bebê."

\- Como? - Nissa interrompeu novamente, o pescoço inclinado para o lado, genuinamente confusa sobre o assunto.

\- Já conversamos sobre isso, filha. - ele se segurou para não engolir em seco - Quando duas pessoas se amam muito, elas podem escolher ter um bebê.

\- Mas e depois que elas escolhem? - sua filha insistiu - Quando você e a mamãe fizeram a Missy, me disseram que tinham feito ela vocês mesmos. Com o que foi?

\- Porque não pergunta para a sua mãe outro dia, querida? - ele deu um sorriso amarelo, mesmo sabendo que Bella provavelmente o faria sofrer as consequências por ter jogado aquela bomba para ela - Posso acabar esquecendo o resto da história se continuarmos conversando.

\- Não, não. _Istoínha_. - Missy insistiu, remexendo-se em seu colo e puxando a manga de sua camisa, desolada.

\- Não se preocupe, Missy. - a irmã a consolou - Eu não vou esquecer de perguntar isso, papai. - ela garantiu, satisfeita.

Com um grunhido interno, Edward continuou sua história de ninar.

"Com o nascimento do bebê, a bruxa ficou mais enfurecida do que nunca e decidiu executar uma vingança ainda mais cruel: para punir a filha e se certificar de que ela nunca mais faria nada sem sua permissão, ela a amaldiçoou, transformando-a em uma bela rosa e trancando-a dentro de uma redoma, de onde ela não sairia nunca mais. Quanto ao bebê, que era uma menina, ela decidiu mandá-la para ser criada em terras distantes e proibidas para as bruxas, onde a princesa jamais saberia onde encontrá-la: a Terra das Fadas. Lá, o corvo deixou o bebê em cima de um canteiro de flores, onde ela foi achada por duas fadas bondosas, que se tornaram suas mães. Enquanto isso, o rei do reino vizinho começou a passar por problemas envolvendo as finanças de seu reino e, mesmo a contragosto, resolveu que a solução era fazer um acordo com a bruxa, para conseguir mais ouro para seu reino. A bruxa, que estava ainda em fúria por não ter percebido desde o início que o aldeão estava visitando sua filha, queria expandir seu exército para ter certeza que isso nunca mais aconteceria novamente. Por isso, ela aceitou o acordo com o rei, porém com uma condição: ele teria que levar a Rosa em que sua filha havia se transformado para seu castelo e se assegurar de que ela jamais sairia de lá. Como esse era um tratado confortável para os dois, o rei aceitou e levou a Rosa para seu reino, deixando-a escondida no jardim do castelo.

Acontece que aquele era o jardim favorito do pequeno príncipe, onde ele passava seus dias, muito solitário. No início, ele não gostou da chegada da Rosa, porque tinha medo que ela fosse uma bruxa malvada como sua mãe. Mas, com tempo, ele foi percebendo o quanto ela era bondosa e eles foram se tornando tão amigos até o ponto que ele passou a considerá-la sua nova mãe. Ela lhe contou sobre a maldição horrível que a bruxa havia jogado sobre ela e sobre como perdera seu bebê e seu amado camponês, o que acabou por fazer o príncipe ter ainda mais medo de bruxas e prometer a si mesmo que nunca deixaria que uma bruxa vivesse no reino quando ele fosse o rei. Ele também tentou de várias formas quebrar o feitiço de sua mãe, mas nunca conseguiu, e a princesa foi obrigada a passar longos anos em sua forma de flor."

\- _Flózinha_ _tiste_? - Missy perguntou, com um biquinho tristonho.

\- Ela estava um pouco triste, anjinho. - ele fez carinho em sua cabeça - Mas as coisas vão melhorar, eu prometo. Tenha paciência.

"O tempo passou e o príncipe se tornou um rapaz forte e bondoso, mas também um pouco bobo: um dia, uma jovem muito bonita chegou ao reino. Ela era tão bela que todos os rapazes queriam se casar com ela e o príncipe ficou perdidamente apaixonado assim que a viu. A Rosa o aconselhou a não confiar apenas nas aparências, porque a beleza está no coração das pessoas, mas o príncipe estava tão encantado com a moça que não lhe deu ouvidos e pediu a bela jovem em casamento, prometendo fazer dela uma princesa. E a moça ficou muito feliz em aceitar. O que ele não sabia, é que a linda donzela era nada mais do que uma jovem bruxa, querendo ser rainha."

Nissa engasgou de espanto e revolta, fazendo-o rir. Ela havia herdado muito de seu próprio senso de justiça, ele tinha que admitir: Nissa tendia a ficar temperamental quando via algo que julgava errado e fazia de tudo para mostrar aos outros que aquilo devia mudar.

"O príncipe demorou muito para perceber que ela era malvada, até que chegou o dia em que seu pai, o velho rei, morreu de repente e ele foi coroado. Seu amigo, um conselheiro, pediu que ele tomasse uma poção de sensatez, para ver as coisas sem influência de magia. Foi quando ele percebeu que sua noiva era mais uma bruxa malvada querendo se aproveitar de seu reino. Ele ficou de coração partido e a expulsou. Contudo, antes de ir embora, ela jogou uma maldição nele: o jovem rei se tornaria um monstro terrível quando seu coração se tornasse de pedra. Ora, aconteceu que o novo rei ficou com tanto medo de bruxas que começou a achar que todos as seu redor poderiam ser uma delas disfarçada e começou a tratar quase todo mundo muito mal, tornando-se rude e mesquinho, o que fez seu coração começar a se tornar pedra. E, aos poucos, ele foi se tornando um monstro."

\- Ah, não. - Nissa lamentou - Porque ele ficou mal? Ele não sabia que isso ia transformar o coração dele em pedra?

\- Ele achava que, se tratasse todo mundo como uma bruxa, ele se protegeria de encontrar outra. - Edward explicou, o pesar em usa voz vindo dos sentimentos do passado que aquela história estava aflorando - Mas ele não percebeu que estava se tornando um monstro, até que ela chegou.

\- Ela? - questionou Nissa,

\- A Fada. - Edward sorriu.

"A filha da Princesa-Rosa também tinha crescido. E, por ter sido criada no reino das fadas, ela sabia fazer magia e era muito boa nisso. Ela fez um voto de só usar seus poderes para o bem e passava seus dias ajudando as pessoas, sem saber de onde ela realmente vinha. Até que chegou um dia em que a bruxa do reino vizinho ficou muito doente e ficou com medo de seu irmão pegar seu livro de feitiços e a magia de fazer ouro. Então ela olhou por sua bola de cristal e viu que sua neta, a Fada, era muito poderosa e seria capaz de proteger o reino e seus feitiços. Então, a bruxa mandou seu corvo até a Terra das Fadas para contar a verdade à jovem Fada, mas, enquanto ele fazia essa jornada, a doença da bruxa se agravou e ela se transformou em rocha.

Quando a Fada descobriu toda a verdade, no começo ela não queria ir até o reino e nem ter nada a ver com uma bruxa tão má, mas quando o corvo lhe contou que sua mãe estava amaldiçoada em forma de Rosa, ela decidiu ir até lá e tentar quebrar a maldição. Uma vez no reino, ela descobriu que a bruxa havia colocado um feitiço sobre seu livro: se a fada não fosse capaz de aprender a fazer ouro em 06 luas, todo o reino seria reduzido a pó. Como a fada não queria que ninguém sofresse, ela prometeu a todos que conseguiria fazer ouro antes da sexta lua. Contudo, seu tio-avó, o feiticeiro malvado, tinha outros planos: ele queria o livro de feitiços para si e estava disposto a fazer todos os tipos de maldade com a jovem fada para consegui-lo.

Ao mesmo tempo, o corvo contou a verdade também a Rosa e ela pediu que a Fada viesse até o reino do Rei-Monstro para que elas pudessem se conhecer. O Rei, contudo, sempre com medo, achou que, por saber magia, a fada com certeza era uma bruxa e faria mal a sua amada Mãe-Rosa, então ele começou a ser muito cruel com ela, tratando-a mal e se aliando ao feiticeiro malvado para tentar fazê-la voltar à Terra das Fadas. Porém, a Fada era muito inteligente e determinada, e por isso conseguiu vencer todas as coisas ruins que eles planejaram contra elas. Ela inclusive percebeu que o Rei estava cada vez mais se transformando em monstro, mas, àquela altura, ela achava que ele era tão perverso quanto o feiticeiro e o detestava imensamente."

\- Ela não vai ajudar ele? - Nissa ofegou.

\- Calma. - Edward sorriu astutamente para a filha - Porque o que ninguém sabia era que o Rei-Monstro tinha um segredo: mesmo dizendo que não e tentando esconder, ele achava a Fada muito bonita e incrível e ele começou a se apaixonar por ela.

\- E então o feitiço foi quebrado! - Nissa exclamou, colocando o pequeno dedo em riste.

\- Infelizmente não, querida. O Rei estava tão acostumado a ser um monstro àquela altura, que nem soube reconhecer que o que estava sentindo pela bondosa Fada era amor e passou a tratá-la ainda pior, o que fez seu coração empedrar ainda mais e ele se tornou ainda mais monstruoso.

"Nesse meio tempo, o corvo, que com a bruxa transformada em pedra passou a ajudar a jovem Fada e, tocado por seu bom coração, se arrependeu de todas as maldades que fizera e decidiu trazer o aldeão perdido para o reino novamente. A Fada ficou muito feliz em conhecer seu pai e quis que ele pudesse se encontrar com a Rosa novamente, mas o Rei, sempre desconfiado com todos, achou que o aldeão poderia ser um bruxo malvado que estava ajudando a Fada em planos malignos e não permitiu que eles se encontrassem. A Fada ficou furiosa com tamanha maldade e prometeu que o odiaria para sempre, mas o Rei estava tão certo que em algum momento ela iria se revelar má, que nem ligou para aquilo.

Até que um dia, muito perto da sexta lua, a Fada conseguiu dominar o feitiço de fazer ouro e assim foi coroada rainha daquele reino. Ao receber a coroa, ela notou que faltava muito ouro no cofre real e, ao investigar, ela descobriu que o feiticeiro malvado estava roubando ouro não apenas daquele reino, mas também do Rei Monstro. A Fada tentou alertá-lo, mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos e, como sempre, foi muito rude com ela. Contudo, ela logo se mostrou estar certa: o feiticeiro foi preso por seus crimes e o Rei Monstro ficou muito envergonhado. Foi só então que ele finalmente percebeu que a Fada não era má e que ele tinha sido muito cruel com ela sem nenhuma razão.

Quando percebeu isso, ele quis se redimir e levou a Rosa para ver seu amado aldeão. Os dois ainda se amavam e, quando se beijaram, a Rosa voltou a ser uma linda princesa e os dois anunciaram que iriam se casar. A Fada também estava lá para ver o encontro de seus pais e o Rei tentou se desculpar com ela, mas a Fada já estava cansada dele e de seu jeito rude e jogou nele um encantamento que tornou seu coração humano novamente, fazendo-o se dar conta de todo o mal que fizera e do monstro que havia se tornado.

Por mais que doesse e ele estivesse completamente envergonhado, o Rei estava grato por sua amada Fada tê-lo transformado em humano novamente e se apaixonou ainda mais por ele. O problema é que a Fada achava que ele ainda era um monstro por dentro e não queria ter nada a ver com ele. Por isso, ela tornou sua mãe rainha e saiu pelo mundo em uma jornada para ajudar outras pessoas com sua magia, o que deixou o Rei desolado. Ele a amava muito e queria mais do que tudo que ela pudesse se tornar sua esposa e rainha, mas também sabia que havia sido muito mal e ela tinha muitas razões para odiá-lo. Ele então decidiu que ia se tornar um homem melhor e menos monstruoso, passando então a tratar todos ao seu redor com bondade e respeito, para que seu coração nunca mais se tornasse de pedra."

\- Mas e a Fada? - Nissa perguntou, aflita - Ela ficou achando que ele era um monstro para sempre?

\- Boa pergunta, princesa.

"Várias luas depois, a Fada voltou ao reino de sua mãe para participar do casamento. Como o Rei era como um filho para a Rainha-que-já-havia-sido-Rosa, ele estava lá também. Mas a Fada não queria estar perto dele e começou a evitá-lo a todo custo, o que o Rei sabia que merecia depois de todo o mal que fizera a ela. A verdade é que a boa Fada tinha muito medo de que o Rei estivesse se fingindo de bonzinho para estragar o casamento de seus pais e assim separá-los, como tentara fazer uma vez. O Rei tentou o seu máximo para provar para ela que já não era mais um monstro, mas a Fada ainda não confiava nele. Até que, um dia, a Fada ficou doente por conta do pólen das flores que respirara em suas viagens e que fizeram seu coração bater mais devagar. O Rei ficou muito preocupado que seu amor estivesse tão doente e começou a cuidar dela ele mesmo, até depois que ela já estava melhor e queria parar de tomar remédios e repousar. Como ela queria passear, ele lhe propôs levá-la para conhecer seu reino e seu povo, assim ele poderia continuar cuidando dela e a Fada conheceria uma coisa diferente. Mesmo desconfiada, ela aceitou e eles passaram um dia muito divertidos juntos, o que só fez o amor do Rei aumentar, enquanto a boa Fada começou a pensar que talvez ele realmente já não fosse mais tão monstruoso assim.

Tudo parecia estar bem quando, de repente, um elfo cantor, vindo da Terra das Fadas, chegou ao reino. Ele era apaixonado pela Fada há muito tempo e queria sua mão em casamento. E, mesmo depois da Fada se recusar, ele começou a persegui-la pelo reino, o que deixou ela e o Rei muito irritados."

\- Que chato! - Nissa bufou.

\- Sim, princesa, ele com certeza era chato. - Edward deu um sorriso maldoso antes de continuar

"A Fada e o Rei correram por todo o reino fugindo do elfo insistente, até que tiveram que parar em uma cabana de uma doce senhora, porque havia começado a chover. Lá, o Rei pediu desculpas a Fada por tudo o que fizera e contou sobre sua mãe e sua noiva e o porquê de ter tanto medo de bruxas e de magia. A Fada ficou feliz em entender o lado dele e o perdoou naquele dia, dizendo que até mesmo tinha começado a gostar um pouco dele. E isso deixou o coração do Rei tão cheio de alegria que ele mal teve chance de pensar no que estava fazendo: ele se abaixou e a beijou."

Nissa e Missy comemoraram com gritos suaves, fazendo-o rir. Até porque, a reação delas não era muito diferente da que ele mesmo tivera quando saíra para a chuva naquele dia, depois de beijar Bella. Ele ficara surpreso quando ela lhe revelou, anos depois, que não percebeu que fora ele quem iniciara aquele beijo... Porque ela também queria muito beijá-lo naquele momento e apenas se deixou levar. Sorrindo, nostálgico, ele abraçou suas filhas mais apertado e continuou sua história.

"O Rei também ficou muito contente com o beijo e resolveu que estava na hora de revelar seu segredo para ela: ele a encontrou enquanto ela passeava pela praia e lhe contou que a amava. A Fada ficou muito surpresa e confusa, especialmente porque ela também estava começando a sentir algo por ele, o que a assustou: afinal, há pouquíssimo tempo, eles se odiavam. Amedrontada, ela se afastou dele novamente, para entender o que estava acontecendo em seu coração. E ficou muito surpresa quando descobriu que também o amava. Surpresa e assustada, porque ela não sabia se deveria ou não dar uma chance ao Rei, já que ele já tinha sido um monstro um dia."

\- Mas ele não era mais! - Nissa insistiu, fazendo biquinho - Por favor, papai, eles têm que ficar juntos no final! O Rei se arrependeu!

\- Bem, vamos esperar para ver, tudo bem? - ele segurou um gargalhada diante da defesa voraz de sua filha – Onde eu estava? Ah, sim...

"Enquanto a Fada ainda estava muito confusa sobre seus sentimentos, algo terrível aconteceu: a bruxa malvada, que ficara todo aquele tempo transformada em pedra, conseguiu se libertar e, ao descobrir que sua filha era agora rainha, ficou furiosa e tomou o reino de volta. Ela tentou lançar outro feitiço na filha e destruir seu casamento, mas a Fada os protegeu e jogou um encantamento na bruxa: enquanto ela continuasse sendo má, ela estaria condenada a ficar só para sempre. Então, todos deixaram o reino da bruxa e foram se refugiar com o Rei, inclusive o corvo, que já não queria mais ajudar a bruxa em suas maldades e passou ajudar a Fada e a Princesa, ao invés. Ao ver que o Rei estava ajudando todas aquelas pessoas que ela amava, a Fada percebeu que o coração dele realmente não era mais de pedra e, no dia do casamento da Princesa e do Aldeão, ela revelou que também o amava e o Rei se tornou assim o homem mais feliz do mundo, porque sabia que o amor da Fada era a coisa mais preciosa que ele poderia ter."

\- Tenho certeza que a Fada pensava o mesmo sobre o amor do Rei.

A voz suave e doce fez os três se virarem para a porta, onde Bella estava recostada, observando-os com carinho.

\- Mamãe! - Nissa e Missy gritaram, animadas, correndo até a mãe para abraçá-la.

Sabendo que seu rosto deveria estar exibindo um grande e bobo sorriso apaixonado, Edward observou a esposa abraçar e beijar suas filhas enquanto as pegava no colo, levando-as de volta para a cama. O rosto cabisbaixo revelava o quão exausta ela estava e, assim que ela se deitou com as meninas, ele puxou suas três razões de existir para seus braços, embalando-as enquanto Bella beijava seu maxilar carinhosamente.

\- O papai estava contando uma história sobre um Rei Monstro e uma Fada, mamãe. - Nissa revelou animadamente.

\- _Istoínha_... - Missy deu um de seus lindos sorrisos de bebê e agarrou a manga de Edward, puxando-a - _Cotinua_, _papa_!

\- Sim, papai. - Bella sorriu, acariciando o cabelo do marido - Por favor, continue. Também quero saber como a história acaba.

\- Qualquer coisas para as minhas meninas. - ele sorriu amorosamente.

"De início, a bruxa malvada achou que não precisava de nada além de seu dom de fazer ouro para ser feliz, mas, conforme o tempo passou, a solidão começou a deixá-la cada vez mais triste e ela percebeu os erros que havia cometido. Arrependida, ela foi até a filha e pediu perdão, mas a Princesa lhe disse que só a aceitaria de volta se ela demonstrasse seu arrependimento fazendo boas ações pelo mundo. Mesmo não gostando de deixar de praticar suas maldades, a bruxa aceitou. O corvo prometeu ajudá-la a se tornar uma pessoas melhor e impedi-la de cair na tentação de fazer mal a alguém novamente. Já a Princesa e seu Aldeão viveram felizes para sempre, tendo inclusive outro filho, um principezinho encantador. E quanto a Fada e seu Rei..."

Ele sorriu para Bella.

"Ela passou o resto de sua vida ajudando, com sua magia, todos os que precisavam. E o Rei passou o resto de seus dias tornando-se, aos poucos, uma pessoa cada vez melhor por cauda de sua Fada e amando-a mais do que tudo. Eles se casaram e tiveram duas lindas princesinhas que amavam muito e por quem fariam qualquer coisa. E, assim, viveram felizes para sempre."

Suas filhinhas comemoraram batendo palmas, enquanto Bella lhe presenteou com um sorriso carinhoso.

\- Bela história, papai. - sua esposa - ele amava tanto usar essa palavra - o elogiou, enquanto se levantava gentilmente da cama, cobrindo as meninas no processo.

\- Obrigado pela história, papai. - Nissa se inclinou com os bracinhos abertos, querendo um abraço, no que a irmã mais nova a imitou.

\- De nada, princesinhas. - ele abraçou e beijou cada uma - Tenham bons sonhos.

\- Nos vemos amanhã. - Bella deu também seu beijo de boa noite nas filhas e Edward não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto era sortudo. Ter uma morte na família era sempre um choque de realidade sobre a efemeridade da vida: aquela linda família era a coisa mais preciosa que eles tinham e, se dependesse de Edward, ele passaria seus dias apenas admirando aquelas três preciosidades e lhes dizendo o quanto as amava.

\- Mamãe e papai amam vocês. - Bella sorriu para filhas - Lembrem-se de dar um abraço na vovó amanhã assim que acordarem, está bem? Ela está precisando de todo o amor do mundo agora.

\- Sim, _mamã_. - Missy assentiu solenemente, enquanto Nissa apenas deu um sorriso triste. - Noite, _mamã_, _papa_.

\- Boa noite, queridas. - Bella e Edward disseram em uníssono, enquanto suas filhas se aconchegaram na cama e fechavam seus olhos.

Edward se certificou de que as janelas estavam fechadas e que elas estavam bem cobertas antes que ele e Bella saíssem do quarto e se dirigissem para o próprio. Com um suspiro pesaroso, ele abraçou a esposa pelos ombros, preocupado.

\- Como está Esme?

\- Ela chorou até dormir. - Bella suspirou - Carlisle e Christopher estão no quarto com ela. Eu queria ficar lá também, mas eles insistiram que eu viesse ver as meninas e descansar um pouco. - ela esfregou os olhos por debaixo dos óculos, absolutamente exausta - Eu odeio vê-la assim. Ela está tão destroçada...

\- Ela vai ficar bem amor, calma. - ele beijou sua testa - Dê tempo ao tempo. Estamos aqui por ela e vamos apoiá-la.

\- Mal imagino como ela e Antônio devem estar se sentindo. Por mais que Marie não fosse um exemplo de nada... - ela suspirou pesarosamente enquanto abria a porta do quarto dos dois - Eu não sei o que faria se perdesse uma das minhas mães... Ou você. - ela o abraçou apertado quando ele fechou a porta - Acho que só podemos agradecer que ela tenha mudado um pouco antes de partir. Ao menos ela aproveitou um pouco a própria vida, ao invés de continuar destruindo a de outras pessoas.

\- Sim. - Edward grunhiu - Tenho certeza de que isso vai servir de consolo para Esme e Antônio também, com o tempo. Eles sempre acreditaram que ela poderia mudar e ela realmente mudou... Do jeito dela. - ele ponderou.

\- Ainda mal sei como me sentir. Eu nunca gostei dela ou a considerei minha avó, nem nada perto disso, mas... Ainda é estranho, entende? Sinto a perda, mas... Não porque sentirei a falta dela de verdade, mas sim por conta do que isso fez principalmente com Esme. Não sou capaz de derramar uma única lágrima por Marie e até me sinto um pouco mal por isso, mas, sinceramente, uma grande parte minha sabe que ela também não ligaria se eu não chorasse ou até mesmo derramaria lágrimas por mim, se a situação fosse inversa. As pessoas com quem ela realmente se importava estão lamentando que ela se foi e é isso que importa. Mas também é isso que eu mais lamento. - Bella confessou, exausta - Vê-los tão tristes é horrível, mesmo que seja inevitável. Queria ter como resolver isso.

\- Nem mesmo Bella Swan Masen é capaz de concertar um coração partido. - ele a embalou gentilmente enquanto beijava sua testa - Esme precisa ter seu tempo de luto, mas não se preocupe, isso vai passar. - Edward consolou-a, sabendo que ela nunca passara pela experiência de perder alguém tão próximo ou ver alguém de sua família em luto recente; e, com a personalidade protetora de Bella, sempre querendo ver todos bem e felizes o tempo todo e se responsabilizando quando as coisas não davam certo, ele mal podia imaginar como ela devia estar se sentindo ansiosa diante da tristeza de Esme - E lembre-se que você também não precisa resolver tudo amor: já conversamos sobre isso. O melhor que pode fazer agora é estar lá pela nossa mãe. - ele colocou um mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha - A sua presença e o seu apoio são o que fazem as coisas melhorarem, minha fada, não apenas essa a sua vontade de ferro.

\- Adoro como você fala da minha teimosia de maneira tão poética. - ela riu suavemente, fungando um pouco - Mas obrigado, meu Rei. - ela brincou, acariciando seu peito - Amei sua história, aliás.

\- Obrigado. Levei anos aprimorando. E tenho certeza que o final vai ficar ainda mais feliz no futuro. - ele sorriu para a esposa, beijando seus lábios suavemente.

\- Sim, com certeza. - ela murmurou, deixando a cabeça pesada repousar no ombro dele.

\- Foi um longo dia. Deixe para esquentar sua linda cabecinha tentando resolver as coisas amanhã, está bem? Agora está na hora da minha fada descansar. - ele beijou a testa dela amorosamente, enquanto a pegava no colo para levar seu corpo exausto até a cama - Você pode achar que tem que cuidar de todo mundo, mas é meu trabalho cuidar de você, meu amor. - ele piscou, charmoso.

Ela riu muito suavemente, quase que completamente adormecida.

\- Esse é o meu reforço... Eu te amo. - sua esposa murmurou antes de fechar os olhos e finalmente se render a exaustão daquele dia.

Sorrindo com carinho, Edward se deitou ao lado dela, e, mesmo depois de todas as noites em que dormira ao lado dela durante aqueles onze anos em que estavam juntos, seu coração ainda estremeceu de felicidade com a maneira como ela imediatamente o caçou ao longo da cama para poder abraçar-se a ele, mesmo adormecida. Embalando-a contra seu peito, ele não pôde evitar de lembrar-se da primeira vez em que a vira, naquela mesma casa, tantos anos atrás. As coisas eram quase que perturbadoramente diferentes, então. Ele era uma pessoa terrivelmente diferente.

De fato, desde a primeira vez em que pisara naquela mansão, sua Bella só se deparara com pessoas terríveis. Marie, Aro e seus filhos...

Ele mesmo.

Mas nenhum deles fora páreo para aquela mulher extraordinária.

Olhando o rosto pacífico da esposa, ele não podia deixar de se admirar com a capacidade que ela tinha em tornar as coisas melhores. Era incrível como nem ela mesma se dava conta disso, por estar muito concentrada em sempre resolver tudo para todos. Havia tanto amor, determinação e vontade de ajudar a todos dentro daquela mulher, que muitas vezes ele ainda se perguntava que milagre havia acontecido para que ela tivesse não apenas entrado em sua vida, mas também o perdoado e, principalmente, se apaixonado por ele.

Se não fosse por ela, ele jamais teria percebido o monstro que estava se tornando. Bella sempre proclamava que ele mesmo havia escolhido mudar e havia muita verdade em suas palavras, de fato. Mas Edward tinha plena consciência de que ele se tornaria um homem cada vez pior se aquela fada corajosa não o tivesse enfrentado com seus lindos olhos castanhos e sua sagacidade.

Desde aquela noite, na festa que ela dera para comemorar que já não era mais a herdeira, quando ela o fizera finalmente não apenas perceber todos os seus erros, mas também entender a gravidade deles e o que isso dizia sobre ele, Edward vinha trabalhando a cada dia para ser um homem muito diferente daquele que ela desprezava: um homem melhor, como ele contara para suas filhas.

Um homem que ela pudesse admirar e amar.

Um homem que merecesse a felicidade que ela lhe proporcionava.

Um homem que a merecesse.

Um homem que ela soubesse que poderia não apenas cuidar e apoiar, como fazia com todos, mas também buscar sempre amor e apoio, por maior que fosse o novo desafio que ela se propusesse a enfrentar com sua coragem infinita.

Porque, em sua história, a Fada e seu Rei seriam felizes para sempre mas, infelizmente, na vida real ele não tinha como garantir-lhe felicidade eterna. Mas se havia algo que ele tinha certeza, era que passaria sua vida tentando.

E que a amaria para sempre.


End file.
